Strawberry Panic: The Gravity of Love
by ninemil
Summary: Continuing from where episode 26 leaves off: Shizuma faces up to the mess she's left in her wake, Nagisa and Tamao struggle to rediscover their friendship and Hikari and Amane learn the hard way that Etoile isn't all hero worship. Strong adult themes.
1. Prologue Winter Term

_(Illustrations, previews and author meta for this fanfiction can be found on the Studio Nine Sparrows page on facebook)_

**_Strawberry Panic ~ The Gravity of Love_**  
_Winter Term, Prologue_

** "Did you know?"**

In the din of the clearing cathedral, over the noise of the chattering girls and the soft murmurs of the Saintly Chorus ushering them home, you could be forgiven for presuming the question had gone unheard. But glazed eyes staring at the open doorway by which the assembly was leaving, the door by which _she_ had left only hours before, Miyuki Rokujō stood in complete and total absence.

"President Rokujō?"

The sixth year snapped back to the world, and turning to face the voice she found herself before her school council assistants, Mizuho Kanou and Hitomi Tougi. The reception was un-typically cold; Hitomi's arms were crossed with her stature tall and formal, her slate-gray eyes dripping with accusation. Mizuho hovered only a few paces behind, her own expression mirroring the sentiment from beneath her long, dark shroud of hair.

"Did you know?" Hitomi repeated.

"Did I know what, Tougi-san?" Miyuki frowned, unaccustomed to the short tone. From one so close, it caught her off guard and for a second, she found herself back in that dark hallway from many years before, crying and curled up against the wall alone. Brushing her dark bob back defensively, she turned from Hitomi's openly hostile gaze.

"That Shizuma still had feelings for her," Mizuho cut in, her continuation just as frosty, "for Aoi-san?"

Miyuki sighed. She'd spent the past hour so pre-occupied with the afternoon's events that she hadn't considered their implications. The remainder of the presentation had been and gone and she'd spent the entire time in personal turmoil. She shifted stance and gathered herself before replying.

"I wasn't entirely convinced by her sudden composure of late, no," she said as she turned back to look the pair in the eye as she'd been taught to. "She seemed like she was hiding something." Coolly she gestured toward the stone altar at the back of the hall as she finished. "Evidently, she was."

"So you knew, and still President Rokujō entered Suzumi-san and Aoi-san together?"

"I thought I was doing them a favour," Miyuki snapped, all at once flustered by the continuing interrogation. Inwardly she caught herself questioning the favour's recipient, but unsurprisingly chose to keep the addition private. "I thought the distraction would do them both good."

Evasive replies for naught, Miyuki knew where this was going regardless.

"By burying former-Etoile's feelings?" Hitomi rolled her eyes, "Under what? Duty to Miator?"

The auburn haired assistant shook her head and sighed, her scruffy fringe covering her eyes as she looked down at the floor in disgust.

"Don't you think she's suffered enough duty already?" Mizuho echoed, her attention lost among the train of underclassmen shuffling along the aisle next to her, the younger girls oblivious of the argument and happily recounting the day's spectacle.

"I didn't think it would end this way," Miyuki offered. "I didn't mean to hurt either of them, especially not Aoi-san, not again. She went through enough learning of Kaori."

For a moment the trio stood in silence, each deep in their own thoughts and far removed from the conversation. Eventually it was the Tougi girl who chose to disturb the vacuum.

"Then for Rokujō-san's sake," she began, her words chosen carefully to reflect the dark thoughts that had spawned them, "I do hope the former-Etoile is in a forgiving mood."

The statement bounced from the stonework, its tone ominous and telling.

o o o

A gentle breeze carried cold air from the Dormitory attic's open skylight, drawing goose bumps to Shizuma's exposed shoulders. The peaceful form of a sleeping fourth year warmed the rest of her body, a poorly fitting blanket draped across the pair of them for shelter. The former-Etoile sat with her back against one of the attic's many boxes, propped up by a pile of dust sheets and several battered cushions borrowed from a stack of chairs piled up in the corner of the room. Nagisa lay curled upon her, her head resting on the older girl's bosom. Long silver hair fell loose about them, the shining cascade covering Shizuma's face whilst the limp fingers of Nagisa's right hand still hung entwined in its flowing strands from when she'd been playing with it as she fell asleep.

Aside from the soft rhythm of Nagisa's breathing, the attic had long since fallen still.

Shizuma glanced down at the girl beneath her, a content smile on Nagisa's lips, her fine brown eyelashes framing restful eyes. The former-Etoile smiled fondly, Shizuma basking in the sense of serenity that had followed their reunion. Despite the gruelling weeks leading up to this, everything seemed so right now. Finally, it was right.

Looking up at the skylight above them, Shizuma could see the pale disc of the moon hiding behind the growing clouds, its chill shades stark against the night sky framing them. As she gazed thoughtfully, a vivid image of Kaori's face sprung to mind, the mental spectre staring down toward the young couple huddled together beneath her. To her surprise, rather than the sad, solemn expression they usually bore, those soft brown eyes carried behind them a smile, the same fond regard that Shizuma had shown for Nagisa only seconds before.

A smile of absolution.

Shizuma glanced back to the sleeping form she cradled so lovingly, thumbing wayward strands from the Aoi girl's restful brow. The closing words of Kaori's final letter repeated in her mind, and looking back up at the empty sky light, Shizuma whispered quietly,

"Thank you, my love. Thank you."

o o o

A sharp rap on the wooden door shook Tamao to focus, drawing her eyes across the dark dormitory expanse toward the shadowy portal behind her. Panicked, she wiped her eyes with the bed cover and sniffed back further unshed tears, the fourth year willing her breathing back toward to normal. After a pause, she called, "Who… who is it?"

The soft voice of Lulim's student council president, Chikaru Minamoto, replied in return.

"May I come in, Tamao-chan?" she asked.

Tamao started again, blindly attempting to straighten the bed as she stumbled over her discarded Etoile dress in the darkness. She brushed down her uniform as best she could before groping for the light switch and flicking it on as quietly as possible. With a breath and a final pause before continuing, she cracked the door ajar.

"Um, can I… can I help you, Minamoto-sama?" she whispered.

Chikaru peered through the gap. "I wanted to see if Tamao-chan was okay."

The lump returned to Tamao's throat, and with effort she choked back another wave of tears. Courtesy instinctively taking charge, she stumbled over the words as she opened the door further.

"Of course I'm okay, Chikaru-senpai," she bluffed poorly, "who wouldn't be after such a wonderful ceremony?" She lowered her red-tinged eyes from Chikaru's preying gaze, bluffing poorly, "Didn't Hikari-san look beautiful in her dress?"

Chikaru's face remained shrewdly unconvinced. With her tone soft, she replied in a quiet but gathered manner.

"Yes, didn't she just, Tamao-chan."

The older girl followed Tamao's sweeping invite, and as she crossed the room to the waiting table that Chiyo had much earlier set for tea, she regarded the crumpled blue dress lying on the floor, tear stains spattered across its front. Chikaru bent to retrieve it, smoothing the fabric down before folding it neatly.

"You shouldn't be so careless with such a delicate dress, Tamao-chan," she smiled. "You'll only ruin it."

Tamao's shoulders slumped as she put the door to, looking back across the room toward the empathetic fifth year. Her mask cracked further still, the glimpse unwittingly betraying her turmulent soul.

"I imagine I shan't have another opportunity to wear it," she muttered quietly.

The pain was obvious in her voice, and sighing softly, Chikaru replied, "Now now, Tamao-chan, don't be so silly. Someone as beautiful as Astraea's great poet will always have cause to own a pretty dress."

Tamao looked down at the floor again, hoping her long hair would hide the gathering tears. Draping the dress across the back of Tamao's desk chair, Chikaru moved swiftly to attend the crumbling figure before her.

"Tamao-chan…" she sighed as she gathered the younger girl into a motherly embrace, and Chikaru gently kissed the fourth year's bowed forehead. At this Tamao broke, her streaming tears testament as each wail of dismay and heaving sob shook her.

"Nagisa-chan..." she cried.

Heavy silence echoed Tamao's mumbled anguish, and Chikaru led them awkwardly across the room so she could perch Tamao on the Dormitory bed behind, sparkling tears now covering the front of her checkered Lulim uniform.

"Nagisa…" the fourth year repeated, "my Nagisa-chan…"

o o o

"Yaya-chan?"

Hikari leant her slight form against their dormitory door, turning the handle as quietly as she could, hoping dearly to avoid the customary creak of birch-wood under strain.

"Yaya-chan?" she whispered again.

No reply returned her call.

Peering into the void behind the door, she strained to make out the dormitory beds, the cluttered desk and the flowing white curtains behind. Both beds were empty.

"Yaya-chan?" she repeated.

Flicking the light switch, Hikari squinted in the brightness, her eyes protesting as they adjusted to the sudden glare. She looked quizzically at the scene surrouding her: Yaya's white Spica uniform lay strewn across her bed, the sheets an untidy mess of imprints and scuffed covers. She tipped the door quietly to behind her, doing her best not to catch the edge of her Etoile gown as she did so. Stepping further into the room, a strange smell caught her nose: perfume, deliciously sweet and unexpected, despite being only a linger from earlier that afternoon.

Puzzled, the young Etoile stood with her hands crossed before her, surveying her confusing locale.

"Yaya-chan, where are you?"

o o o

Shizuma shivered in the cold air. The temperature was dropping, and she knew it was time to move the pair of them before someone caught cold. Ever so gently, she bent her lips to the fourth year, Shizuma kissing Nagisa's crown. Reddish brown hair shuffled as the Aoi girl stirred, her fine auburn eyelashes cracking apart, and soft brown eyes soon peering up from behind them.

"Shizuma-sama?"

The fond smile returned to Shizuma's lips.

"Nagisa."

The fourth year shuffled in her warm cocoon, pulling the blanket tighter around her shoulders as she released Shizuma's tangled hair. She closed her eyes again as if to return to sleep.

"I must be dreaming," she mumbled.

The corner of Shizuma's lips curled further in reply.

"No, if you were dreaming, it would be of patisserie my love, not of me."

Nagisa opened one eye, grinning back at the former-Etoile.

"Mmm, cookies," she teased.

Shizuma chuckled.

"Yes dear, cookies." She ran a finger across Nagisa's soft cheek. "We should get up Nagisa; it's getting cold. The snow has started again."

Nagisa rolled onto her back, looking up at the starry void above them through the wooden skylight. It was beginning to clog around the rim with a fluffy white lining.

"Look - marshmellows too! I _am_ dreaming."

Shizuma's emerald eyes sparkled with playful rejection.

"Why so obsessive my love? I'll develop an inferiority complex if I lose you to candy."

Nagisa's voice ramped pitch as she replied, "But Shizuma-sama has left me so drained after today's awful ordeal..."

She'd meant it as a tease, but a serious look crossed Shizuma's careworn face, stifling the happy shine in her eyes.

"Yes, she has…"

And after a pause, she added, "And she's deeply sorry."

Nagisa sat up, the tone shaking off the evening's sleepy haze. She tilted her head, looking directly into Shizuma's troubled eyes.

"Shizuma-sama?"

A mark of regret washed across the older girl's face, and she pressed a finger to Nagisa's lips.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this," she began.

For a second, Nagisa looked worried.

"When I met you Nagisa," and Shizuma's silver hair fell forward as the former-Etoile dipped her gaze from her girlfriend's eyes, "I missed her …I missed Kaori so, so much."

With a gentle touch, she traced the line of Nagisa's bare shoulder as her point of focus dissolved into a vague blur of pale skin and coarse blanket.

"I'd spent so long waiting for that pain to end, I hadn't thought about what _I_ needed to do to make it happen."

A tear pooled in each of her yawning emerald wells, Nagisa watching quietly as they did.

"It wasn't until I took you to the summer house, until that night in Kaori's room, that I realised I still had to deal with my pain - that I needed to put things behind me before I could move on." The tears rolled free, racing across Shizuma's cheek and down toward her chin, meeting there in unison.

"I didn't want to hurt you," she continued. "Even then, I was certain I loved you, Nagisa."

The red head wiped the tears away attentively, her own troubled expression calling for Shizuma to stop, the look in the young girl's eyes stressing to the older that an explanation was unnecessary. But the former-Etoile seemed intent, continuing on despite more tears and a flustered warmth spreading across her skin.

"The day I returned our Etoile necklaces, Nagisa, Miyuki and I …we found a letter from Kaori. It'd been hidden in the necklace case where Kaori thought only I would find it."

Shizuma sobbed openly now, adding with obvious difficultly, "She wrote it not long before she died."

Nagisa's expression turned to one of agonised pity, the youngster wishing for a way to end her girlfriend's obvious distress. But just as before, she focused on listening intently; Shizuma obviously needed to say these words, or she wouldn't have embarked on sharing them in the first place.

"In it she asked what would become of me after she had gone. She said she hoped for me to stay as she'd met me - as the girl that made her happy and helped her feel alive. It was only then that I realised what I'd become, what I was doing to the people around me…"

The tears finally slowed, and a look of sincerity took to Shizuma's intent face. She stared directly into the brown eyes regarding her, holding their attention firmly.

"I loved you so much, Nagisa," she stressed, "even then. I just needed time."

Crippled by returning confusion and an act that had thoroughly devastated her, the red head immediately drew away, choking back her own rising tears as the recent weeks' events sprung back to mind. Struggling to control her nerve, she pushed an ever present question from her lips.

"But… that night in the greenhouse. The night you took the Summer House key back. You said…"

A scowl crossed Shizuma's face, twisting her lips into a sneer as she looked away once more. She straightened her back in obvious anger and annoyance.

"Miyuki," she spat the word out, "had a convincing way with words."

"But she said you'd given your approval to our entry in the Etoile election!" Nagisa exclaimed, recoiling almost completely, anguish racing through her heart. The evening had been so perfect, and yet suddenly it seemed to be going wrong. "You said so yourself –"

"No!" Shizuma snapped, returning her focus to Nagisa's contesting eyes. "I gave approval for her to choose, Nagisa. I didn't care who became the next Etoile, as long as it set me free."

She leant forward, taking the fourth year's hands in hers, drawing the red head back towards her.

"It wasn't my choice to enter you both; it wasn't until after she'd told Tamao that Miyuki informed me of her decision." Holding Nagisa's hands firmly, she forced the fourth year to look at her. "I only said what I did that night because I thought I wasn't ready. I was stupid. I didn't want to hurt you any more than I already had, but instead I only made things worse."

The girls fell silent for a moment, their breathing slowing gradually.

Catching memories as they sprang to mind, a weary smile crossed Shizuma's delicate lips.

"I smashed my room up the morning she told me you were entering together."

She looked away, caught up in her own thoughts, the silver river that shrouded her face shifting in the light. Her words were little more than whispers as she continued the afterthought, "I was so angry, so scared I'd lost you altogether."

Absorbing the air of regret, Nagisa carefully traced the scar line on Shizuma's left hand, its source now explained, the wound still obvious and raw. Her furrowed brow quickly softened, her gaze lost in the myriad lines that raced alongside the tender mark.

Shizuma continued, returning her eyes to the beautiful girl she held before her.

"I just needed time to gather myself, Nagisa. After facing it all again, I just needed to figure myself out… I'm sorry I took so long, my love."

The fourth year looked up at Shizuma, exploring her pretty face, rereading the open expression. For only the second time since she'd met the former-Etoile, Nagisa saw the senior blush; the previous time being that very morning in the cathedral grounds. Reassured, and with the beginnings of a smile creeping to her lips, Nagisa replied in the quiestest of whispers.

"It doesn't matter how we got here, Shizuma."

She leant forward slowly, drawing her mouth to the older girl's lips. The coy flush of playful embarrassment she'd worn shifting into a look of placid serenity, before being twisted by slowly building desire. She parted her lips again, this time brushing Shizuma's cheek.

"I'm here, with you now. That's all that matters."

And Nagisa's whisper trailed off, her final words consumed by a long, lingering kiss.

o o o

The stairs creaked as the two girls closed the attic door and tip-toed out into the Dormitory corridor. The dull light of the moon spilled through partially obscured windows, leaving the way before them broken by sporadic lines of elongated shadow.

"What now?" Nagisa asked timidly, the fourth year peering back toward her girlfriend.

Shizuma flashed a theatric smile in return.

"What makes you think I have an answer for that yet?"

Nagisa giggled, squeezing the other girl's hand as she did.

"Because you're the brainy one, remember?"

Shizuma grinned back, and after a moment's thought, replied more seriously.

"Then it's time you returned to your room, Nagisa. You have a friend there I'm sure is in need of a hug."

The fourth year tilted her head as she reconciled Shizuma's directive.

"Tamao-chan?"

"I could only wish for a friend like her, Nagisa. Regardless of our relationship, you shouldn't lose that. You mustn't lose that."

Nagisa bowed her head for a moment, consequence and concern catching up to her.

"But…" she began, her voice small and questioning, "I…"

She looped the subject briefly, Shizuma undoubtedly in the right, and Nagisa simply trying to avoid the matter. Just as she was about to vocalise an admittance as much, another, just as troubling possibility sprung to mind.

"You won't…?"

Shizuma pre-empted her words and cut her off outright.

"What, after today? After this evening? No, of course not, don't be silly."

Nagisa beamed.

"Then yes, I have a friend I know will need a hug."

Happy with her partner's choice, Shizuma returned the smiles with a brief nod of resolve, before glancing down the hall into the plunging darkness ahead.

"And I," she muttered, "…I have something to deal with myself."

The words floated into the hall, not needing a reply. Nagisa knew what portent they carried.

o o o

It was late when Chikaru left Tamao to herself. A half empty teapot of cold red tea sat in the middle of the low table at the centre of the room, and Tamao gazed at it as she stood with her back to the door; the fourth year remaining where she'd been ever since bidding Chikaru farewell and closing it behind her.

It was quiet, and cold. How long had she been there now?

A shiver ran along Tamao's spine, and with a defeated sigh she considered the prospect of going to bed.

In reply to her sigh, the swish of fabric against wood came from the other side of the door.

Tamao looked up, at first puzzled, but then with solemn realization. This late at night there was only one potential candidate for her previously silent companion.

A moment passed, and then, with slow refrain, she managed the words, "Welcome back, Nagisa-chan."

And as she leant forward, away from the door, the handle slowly turned.

"Tamao-chan…"

The voice was quiet, steeped in nervous trepidation.

For a second, the girls regarded each other in stoic silence through the open doorway. Nagisa's Etoile dress hung about her, creased and dishevelled from the evening's previous activities. Her hair fell messily across her shoulders, the flushed look in her cheeks betraying fresh tears and the evening's other emotions.

Tamao looked a mirror, Chikaru's soft perfume radiating from her clothes.

"I – "Nagisa started.

"Hush, Nagisa-chan." Tamao smiled wearily as a gentle sob shook her young body.

Nagisa stepped forward, but Tamao shook her head momentarily, her hand up to push the other fourth year away. But then, with an air of finality, she chose to let the tears go and embraced her dear friend closely.

The girls stood in the dark, holding one another, unspoken regret and apology passing between them. It didn't need saying; each knew the other's words.

"Welcome back, Nagisa-chan, welcome back…"

o o o

Shizuma pushed away from the wall, slipping from the open doorway to the younger girls' room. Regretful, but satisfied, her attention turned to the next problem at hand, and again, a dripping sneer of disdain crossed her lips.

With a purposeful stride, the former-Etoile of Astraea Hill headed back toward her own dormitory corridor, and a long overdue confrontation with student council president Miyuki Rokujō.


	2. Chapter One

___(Illustrations, previews and author meta for this fanfiction can be found on the Studio Nine Sparrows page on facebook)_

**_Strawberry Panic ~ The Gravity of Love_**  
_Winter Term, Chapter One_

** Miyuki stirred.**

Through sleepy eyes and the poorly lit haze of the dormitory, she struggled to orientate herself. Was she still asleep? Had she woken? Peering through slanted eyelids, she tried to find something familiar to focus on. The thick haze prevailed, offering nothing in the sub-light as a point of reference, the shining crack between the heavy bedroom curtains too sharp, too bright for her tired eyes to process.

Giving up, she closed them again.

_It must still be early,_ she concluded and rolled onto her side, shifting under the bed covers while curling up for warmth. The room was cold, and her feet settled in an uncomfortably crisp part of the bed - the snow would be deep outside today.

For a while silence reigned, broken only by the steady tick of the wall clock. With gradual realisation however, the previous day's events crept slowly back into Miyuki's mind: the election ceremony, Shizuma dramatically eloping with Aoi-san, the embarrassment of facing the other student council members throughout the evening, the sinking feeling of guilt and regret that grew after each conversation and the marked absence of Tamao Suzumi that followed.

Miyuki sighed.

Abandoning the prospect of continued sleep under the heavy weight of her conscience, she opened her eyes, meaning to sit upright and stretch.

"Good morning Miyuki."

The words were spoken straight into her ear, the soft purr close enough for Miyuki to feel the breath on her skin. The upperclassman started; she'd had no idea someone was in the room with her, let alone so close. Whilst busy trying to rationalize that initial thought, recognition sprang from the familiar voice and Miyuki's heart jumped again.

Eyes wide, she tried to turn to the speaker, only to find herself unable as a slender arm encircled her waist, pulling her back against the soft body behind. Perfume filled her nostrils as wisps of silver hair brushed the back of her neck.

"Shizuma?"

She felt the arm around her waist tighten as gentle fingers stroked dark strands from her face, their path tracing the back of her neck while toying briefly with the council senior's expensive earring. When it came, the response was almost a whisper, leaving Miyuki wondering if she'd heard it at all.

"Who else would it be, Miyuki?" the familiar voice asked.

Warmth radiated from between the two girls, enveloping the disadvantaged senior just as the sleepy haze had done only moments before. It was soothing, yet the council president continued to face the wall, too worried to look back to her companion.

"What are you doing, Shizuma?" she asked. Nervousness undercut her voice, and Miyuki bit her lip for letting it show.

"You sound uneasy." The words came softly, but were telling and intrusive nonetheless.

The breath on Miyuki's neck followed the steady rise and fall of the chest she was pressed to, the proximity welcoming and enticing. She was acutely aware of the cool fingers gliding over her skin, their presence sending shivers racing down her spine. Fear and arousal washed over her, the cocktail as unnerving as it was delicious.

The former-Etoile was obviously playing with her, though. This was wrong: out of character considering the previous day's events.

"This isn't you, Shizuma. What about yesterday?"

"What _about_ yesterday?"

The reply was followed by gentle kisses that traced the curve of her shoulder, dipping down into the arch of her back, causing the hairs on Miyuki's neck to stand on end.

Bewildered, she struggled to form a coherent reply, twisting but unable to move, trapped in Shizuma's embrace. Her roommate had rarely been this direct before, this physical. It was intoxicating. She hung her head, almost too scared to speak, frightened that she was still dreaming and yet petrified that she was awake.

"You left so suddenly with Aoi-san. I didn't get a chance to talk to you."

"Left with?"

Soft kisses followed one another, and then, after a pause, "Miyuki, Aoi-san is Etoile now. I expect she was with Tamao all evening."

Slender fingers pushed the bed cover further down the young woman's arm, exposing warm flesh to the cool air as the soft murmur continued.

"And I am here with you, dear Miyuki, just as I'm supposed to be."

Miyuki's mind struggled to maintain focus, drowning in sensations and confusion, a yawning pit of longing threatening to consume her rationale entirely.

"But, that's not what – "

A finger brushed against her breast, and an involuntary gasp escaped Miyuki's lips.

"This is what you wanted isn't it?" the soft voice purred.

Fingertips circled slowly, before sinking deeper beneath the covers, reaching, probing.

"Isn't this what you hoped for?"

Sensations overwhelming her, the entrapped sixth year surrendered, her eyes closing as she relaxed into the welcoming darkness behind them.

"After all…"

Her skin tingled with each touch, the room swaying oddly around her.

"…with Nagisa gone, what choice did I have?"

Shizuma's tone had changed, a sharp edge now evident in her words. Miyuki's heart leapt to her throat as finger nails suddenly dug deeply into her arm, the pain searing as the council senior winced.

"Shizuma?"

The warmth was gone as the other girl withdrew, the Hanazono presence pulling away. Cold air rushed across Miyuki's back and she opened her eyes, twisting to sit upright. In the poor light and her unfocused daze, she couldn't see the former-Etoile clearly.

"Shizuma?"

A rush of air passed her ear, and the loud clap of a hand across flesh filled the room. Miyuki flinched as the trailing flash of pain raced across her face. She moved to shield herself as another blow landed from the opposite side.

Then another, and another.

"Shizuma!"

Miyuki screamed at the former-Etoile to stop, the shrill sound ringing in her ears, yet at the same time somehow drowned out by the constant barrage of raining blows. The room swayed again, lurching unpleasantly until with a sickening sensation of fluid movement it collapsed in on itself. Miyuki's world disappeared in disorientation.

Sitting bolt upright, her heart pounding, the council President snapped suddenly into sharp reality.

She sat alone in bed, sweating and naked amidst a disarray of soaked bed covers, her chest rising and falling as she gasped for breath.

Focusing, she glanced around the silent room, the plain painted walls staring back at her with a cold and uncaring air.

Unsettled, the young woman's shoulders sank.

She gathered the covers up around her, pulling her legs into her chest before curling into a ball to rest her head on her knees. Her breathing slowed gradually, and the dark shroud of her long black bob slid down across her face.

Somewhere deep inside, the pit of her stomach twisted, and a horrible mix of stark loneliness and shameful guilt washed over her.

"Shizuma," she muttered.

Long moments passed, marked only by the thoughts training through Miyuki's head. It was only when her solemn eyes caught the colourful rim of her wall clock that she animated again with a start. It was past nine, and panic hit her as she leapt from the bed and raced toward the bathroom.

The Etoile hand-over tour. She was late…

o o o

Hikari woke to the smell of lavender and the rhythmic sound of water drumming on the dormitory's perspex shower door. Soft singing floated from the bathroom, whose door stood slightly ajar, Yaya Nanto's sublime voice carrying from within.

"Yaya-chan?"

Hikari sat up in bed as the sound of water came to a sudden stop, replaced by soft padding as Yaya moved around in the bathroom, rubbing herself down with a towel. The singing continued however, clearer than before.

"Yaya-chan?" Hikari called.

The singing stopped, and a grinning face poked round the door.

"So you're awake finally, huh?"

The choir star grinned, her wet hair a mess of long black strands, water dripping from the ends.

"And how is Etoile-sama this morning?"

Hikari blushed, unaccustomed to her new title. She pulled her knees up under the covers and shuffled to sit with her back to the wall.

"Yaya-chan wasn't here when I returned last night?" she asked in roundabout tones.

Yaya grinned in response, but rather than reply, her disembodied head ducked back into the bathroom, the third year opting to finish drying herself down before emerging from the bathroom properly. When she did, she had a blue and green towel wrapped tightly around her lithe form, its width proper but still covering far less of her thighs than it probably should have. She grabbed another towel from the back of her chair and tipped her head forward, patting her cascading hair dry. As she regarded her roommate from an odd angle amongst a flurry of onyx and fabric, she finally addressed Hikari's confusion.

"Why the look of concern?" Yaya replied coyly. "Was Etoile-sama out so late last night that returning to find our room still empty should also be concerning?"

Hikari blushed as Yaya teased further, "Perhaps I should be more worried as to what our new Etoile got up to on her first night in office!"

Yaya righted herself and stood still for a moment, hair towel hanging from one hand, the other resting upon her hip. There was a healthy glow to her cheeks, and a shine in her eyes that had been missing of late.

"I'm so proud of you, Hikari," she smiled.

The blonde haired third year looked down at the bedclothes in humility, the praise unexpected and the blush it ushered embarrassing.

"You're Etoile! Representative of all three schools of Astraea Hill."

Hikari's blue eyes peered back from beneath her straw coloured locks.

"Amane-senpai won the election, not me. I'm just glad to have been by her side."

Yaya scoffed before continuing to dry her hair.

"One day you'll learn to be less modest, Hikari. Amane wouldn't have gotten anywhere without you beside her." She paused immediately after, before cocking her head in concern. "Err, aren't you supposed to be somewhere right now?"

o o o

Chiyo Tsukidate stood in the open doorway, eyes wide, horrified by the scene before her. Clinging for dear life to her trusty room keeper's broom, she sighed with dismay as she took in the state of Nagisa and Tamao's dormitory: the unkempt beds, Nagisa's discarded red gown lying across one of them, Tamao's blue silk dress hanging over the back of the chair. The low table they used for late night tea parties was cluttered with knocked over tea cups, half eaten cookies and a pot of stone cold tea left unfinished in the middle. Towels lay slung across the floor, and Tamao's limited collection of makeup was strewn across her desk. What the girls had gotten up to the previous night was beyond her.

And more importantly, they had all that fun without her!

But Chiyo's train of thought stopped dead in its tracks; that couldn't be right. Given events at the Etoile election, she couldn't imagine either of the upperclassmen she room temp'ed for having had any fun at all the previous evening.

Perhaps something awful happened; perhaps they'd had a blazing row and that was why the room was such a mess.

Chiyo's heart sunk, and she shook her head again, tugging at the hem of her apron. She didn't like seeing Nagisa and Tamao fighting; she couldn't bear the sight of Nagisa's pretty face with anything but a smile on it. The thought almost brought her to tears.

She sniffed and shuffled her bucket to one side, closing the door behind her. Regardless of what had happened or why, she would have to get on or she'd miss lunch. And Nagisa was always happy at lunch. She'd hate to take that smile away by not having finished the room up for their return.

'That's it!' she thought as a mental thunderbolt hit her, and with renewed energy she jumped into her work, 'I'll make sure they come home to a nice, tidy room, and then they'll stop fighting and be happy again!'

Beaming with the thought of fixing the world's problems for the two older girls, she hurriedly collected up the tea cups and headed toward the bathroom sink to wash them out.

o o o

"Good morning, President Rokujō."

Miyuki nodded in response to the greeting, the council senior hurrying past a group of underclassmen on her way toward the council rooms on the ground floor of the busy Ichigo-Sha building. Face flushed and hair still somewhat damp from rushing to get ready, Miyuki was not her usually well presented self this morning and the passing girls murmured in low voices as they glanced behind them to take a second look. The rumour mill would be rife this week.

Miyuki's footsteps echoed loudly in the corridor, bouncing off the hardwood floor in their haste, her pace only becoming more measured as she approached the office chamber itself.

Stopping briefly to adjust her uniform and straighten her hair, Miyuki gathered herself before opening the double doors to the council rooms behind them.

As she entered, a cold draught hit her and escaping paperwork jumped into the air, floating across the wide wooden table that dominated the space inside. The circle of red-cushioned chairs sat empty, the chamber's occupants gathered before an open patio door at the other end of the room, watching as the younger girls frolicked in the melting snow outside. Being the first day of a new Etoile instatement, classes were duly cancelled, and besides their various club activities, the girls were free to celebrate in their own way. Responding to the flying paper work, the two figures turned to greet Miyuki.

"Good morning, President Rokujō," Hitomi offered. She stepped back from the patio door to reveal the dark haired Mizhuo Kanou standing in her shadow. "You're too late."

"Too late?" Miyuki asked as she closed the office doors behind her, the bustling patio curtains settling back into place as the icy breeze was blocked. "Where are the Etoile?"

Mizuho stooped to rescue the scattered papers from the floor as Hitomi pushed the patio door to, the Tougi girl then moving to retake her seat at the far end of the table.

"They've already left," she said, "Shizuma arrived with Ohtori-sama this morning, and when you failed to appear, she offered to take them around the Miator leg on your behalf."

Hitomi settled into the mahogany-cut chair, pushing her hair back before returning to an earlier abandoned book, the leather-bound volume resting in her table space. Without looking up, she added, "It made sense. After all, she had to show them the greenhouse later anyway."

Miyuki sighed, and leant heavily on the high backed chair before her.

"Shizuma was here?" she pondered vocally.

Finishing the sentence she was reading, Hitomi then glanced up from the page, puzzled by Miyuki's tone.

"Shouldn't she have been?" she asked.

Mizuho stood up with the bundle of retrieved paper work, shuffling the sheets into a tidy pile on the tabletop. Talking in tandem as they often did, the Kanou girl continued where her companion had left off,

"She is the former-Etoile Rokujō-san; minor or not, there are still duties for her to perform."

Miyuki sensed the same outward hostility from the pair that she had the previous day, albeit much more closely guarded this morning.

"I didn't expect her to come here, that's all," she muttered in distraction, the uncomfortable council President once again beset.

Hitomi's gaze returned to her book.

"Perhaps she takes her responsibilities more seriously than Rokujō-san gives her credit for," she said with a level tone, a wry smirk crossing Hitomi's lips and hidden from Miyuki's gaze by her fallen auburn bob. "After all, she was on time."

Flouncing as she turned and left, Miyuki hurried off to find the new Etoile.

o o o

Despite the snow and the chill wind outside, the midday sun warmed the vaulted Etoile green house as usual, the pungent scent of the many plants within filling the air with a myriad collage of pleasant aromas. Even on the darkest and coldest of days, the representative's private garden still reminded Shizuma of summer.

She sat at the high patio table, serving tea for Amane who sat with her, as well as Hikari who had disappeared somewhere amongst the collection of flora that filled the surrounding lower chamber. Comfortable in the sun, the pair were discussing the morning's tour and the role the new Etoile now found themselves expected to fill. Having gracefully manipulated the porcelain vessel to pour a fresh round for all, Shizuma carefully returned the expensive china teapot to its waiting silver tray before handing Amane her refilled cup. Accepting it gratefully, Amane sipped the hot liquid gingerly before gazing around her newly appropriated charge.

"I'm not sure I'm the type," she smiled wearily. "On top of everything else, it looks like so much work."

Shizuma grinned playfully in reply.

"I did warn you, did I not?"

Chuckling as Amane conceded the point with a roll of her burgundy eyes, the silver-haired sixth year leant back in her garden chair, her long, slender fingers idly tracing the white lattice work of the wrought iron table. A feeling of contentment filled her, and soon the grin became a fond, recollective smile.

"As much of a chore as it becomes with time, I will miss this place," she mused, tipping her head as she swirled the lush red tea in its cup. "So many memories."

Watching from a position of polite refrain, Amane softly offered, "You're more than welcome to help when you wish."

Shizuma smiled back appreciatively, her green eyes sparkling in the bright morning light.

"I would like that, but please, don't sacrifice your privacy on my part. There are few places the Etoile can go to escape the school's constant attentions. This place becomes a sanctuary at times."

Amane sighed, nodding with an all too familiar sense of understanding. The limelight had never appealed to the Ohtori girl, and the year ahead of her stretched dauntingly under the strain of new responsibilities and added expectations. But before she could remark as much, Hikari's delightful voice chimed from somewhere within the planting area.

"These are beautiful, Shizuma-sama!"

Amane's heart warmed, and the thought of the yawning term faded almost instantly.

"Don't be so formal, Hikari," Shizuma called back. "I've told you once before."

Hikari's head popped up from behind a wall of green leaves and multi-coloured flowers. She was holding a brown ceramic pot of particularly lively orange lilies, her cheeks glowing a similar colour, a dark smudge of earth smeared across her chin.

"Yes, Shizuma-sama," she nodded.

The tiny blonde's head disappeared again, carried off by the excitement of exploring the astounding array of colours and scents.

Shizuma chuckled again heartily.

"You'll have to watch her Amane; she'll never attend classes again if you leave her alone in here too long."

Amane smiled, her eyes sparkling fondly as her hand subconsciously drifted to the soft yellow scarf she had tucked around her uniform collar. Just as she made to begin her reply, a loud call echoed throughout the chamber.

"Helloooo?"

The two seniors turned to face the holler, the call originating from the wide green house doorway, a cold breeze rustling the foliage as it stood open.

"Come in and shut the door, my love," Shizuma called back, sitting up and straining to see the flash of red hair as it worked its way toward them between the rows of plants.

"Nagisa-chan!" came a second disassociated voice as Hikari beamed, immediately racing to greet her dormitory friend, the pair colliding messily in an embrace of black and white uniforms as Nagisa reached the others at the table. They hugged happily for a moment, before the younger girl released her red headed friend from their tight squeeze.

"Good afternoon, Etoile-sama," Nagisa chimed with exaggerated formality, grinning as she curtsied before the newly appointed Etoile Cadette before her. Nodding politely, she repeated the greeting to Amane.

"Nagisa," Shizuma purred in her usual husky tones. Turning to attend the intent expression now levelled at her, Nagisa peered back from beneath her red mop with more-than-telling eyes.

"Good afternoon, you…" she mumbled under her breath, glancing back toward the closed green house door before giving into her compulsions, Nagisa hurrying around the circular table so she could leap into Shizuma's lap and throw her arms around her girlfriend's neck. Hikari blushed and glanced away as the pair kissed tenderly, several very long moments passing before the red head finally put the older girl down and turned back to face the others. Shizuma smiled; it had been an age since she'd been able to act so freely without a chorus of gasps accompanying it, and privately she relished the change of pace. Hikari, the third year still red in the cheeks and her eyes timid and downcast, sidled over to join the others at the table, shuffling a chair up next to Amane before reaching gingerly for the horse rider's slender fingers resting on the tabletop.

Reminded as she watched the Spican's hands entwine next to Amane's empty china saucer, Shizuma reached to offer the young Miatorian a sip from her own half-drunk cup of tea, which Nagisa accepted thirstily.

For a moment, the four sat in silence, basking in the sun and enjoying each other's company, an unspoken sense of understanding passing between them.

Nagisa returned the cup to its china plate and then ran her fingers through Shizuma's long silver hair, pausing to straighten the mess she'd made of the upperclassman's crumpled collar.

"Did you talk to Rokujō-san?" she asked, brushing down the sixth year's necktie.

"No, I couldn't face her last night and she didn't show up for breakfast this morning," Shizuma responded flatly, the former-Etoile then glancing across the table in acknowledgement. "Amane-san very kindly let me stay in her room last night, to avoid unwanted confrontations."

"Oh…" Nagisa mumbled quietly in reply, her brow furrowing briefly before her expression picked up again.

"I spoke to Tamao," she continued, her tone much more hopeful.

Shizuma looked up from Nagisa's hands, the senior having taken them in her own after the red head had finished fixing the former-Etoile's presentation.

"You did?" she queried.

"Uh huh," Nagisa replied, "I think she's going to be okay with it all."

Hikari's face brightened, "Nagisa-chan and Tamao-chan are still friends?"

Nagisa's brow creased once again,

"I hope so. She was really upset, but… I think she understands."

Hikari looked relieved.

"I'm so glad, Nagisa-chan. I would have missed our tea parties."

Sparked by happier memories, Nagisa grinned in return. As she did, an idea Shizuma had been toying with earlier sprang back into mind, and she stroked Nagisa's auburn locks as she formulated her proposition.

"Perhaps if the new Etoile can drag themselves away from their duties, they might join Nagisa and I at my vacation home this weekend?"

Having thrown enough suggestion into the air to catch everyone's attention, she continued less coyly, "...by way of a break from their busy new lives maybe?" She looked at the young girl sat on her lap with fond regard. "I'm sure the Sister would permit you both a night's grace to wind down."

Amane smiled across the table, inwardly pleased by the newly found companionship. She glanced sideways to Hikari for confirmation as she replied.

"That would be our pleasure, I'm sure."

Hikari nodded eagerly, her little eyes beaming. But as quickly as she'd replied, Amane's face then became vexed.

"But I have Star Bright to attend to... and I can't miss a morning's practice…"

Shizuma laughed and flashed a coercive grin toward the blonde Spican opposite her.

"Hear that, Hikari? You're losing out to a horse."

Pleasant laughter rippled throughout the green house as Shizuma turned to Amane, her tone almost chiding in its sarcasm.

"Surely that damn animal can survive for a day without you? Aren't there stable hands that can deal with him, or is your school really that retarded?"

Hikari was grinning at the exchange and shot Amane a false look of rejection, her big blue eyes a deep ocean of theatrical innocence.

"But Amane-senpai…"

She did all but flutter her eyelashes pleadingly, the performance giving Nagisa giggles to no end.

Besieged by her peers, the fifth year sighed in bemusement and surrendered with a smile.

"I guess we can work something out."

Nagisa clapped her hands in delight and Shizuma grinned victoriously.

"Good, then I'll speak to the Sister later and arrange a driver for Saturday morning. It will be nice to escape the preying eyes for a bit, don't you think?"

Amane squeezed Hikari's hand and relaxed back into her chair. Despite the morning's bustle and the ever-increasing workload, things had gone remarkably well. Shizuma's pleasant company had been refreshing, and the understanding subtext and useful guidance greatly appreciated. After the sixth year's earlier coaching prior to the election contest, it seemed Amane was due to attain more from her new role than Shizuma had originally hinted.

o o o

Miyuki stood deathly still despite the cold wind taunting her, one hand resting on the freezing greenhouse door handle, the black folds of her satin Miator school uniform bellowing busily about her statuesque figure. Willing her hand to move, she struggled with the action inwardly, somehow unable to take the step forward into the glass house beyond, whilst fighting the urge to turn and hurry back to the dormitories to her rear.

Both sides of the battle lay locked in bitter stalemate.

She dared to glance up through the icy glass one more, reprocessing the scene she'd already glimpsed repeatedly. They were still there, the four of them, gathered happily around the table and chatting like friends of many years past._ She_ was still there.

Miyuki looked back at the gravelled floor again, cursing the anxiety she found gripping her. When did she become so weak? Why did it matter who accompanied the Hanazono girl now?

Another heartbeat passed, and then, finally, the council President's will broke. There was no way she could face potential dismissal in company, let alone with the redhead there to witness it as well.

Turning, Miyuki ran for the shelter of the dormitories behind and the secluding solace they offered.

o o o

Chiyo was just finishing up as a flustered Tamao Suzumi burst into the dorm. Surprised by the sight of the first year, she paused for a moment in the doorway, a flustered look on her face as she absorbed the scene before her. Chiyo had worked hard all morning; the messy beds, the discarded clothes and the dirty tea set now gone, everything returned to the usual pristine cleanliness that she was used to. The little first year stood in the corner, broom in one hand, bucket in the other, her apron covered in damp washing up stains.

"You've tidied up?" Tamao observed.

"Yes Tamao-sama," Chiyo replied in a tiny voice, unsure if the vexed looking fourth year was about to praise or bawl at her. She looked up at Tamao meekly and offered, "Is Tamao-senpai okay?"

Lost in an explosion of waving arms and fuming gestures, Tamao then stomped back and forth across the room, ranting loudly as she did.

"I wish everyone would stop asking me that! All day it's been, 'Are you okay Tamao-chan?' 'Can I help Tamao-chan?' 'I feel so sorry for you Tamao-chan.' Wasn't it so rude of Shizuma to run off with Nagisa the way she did, ruining the Etoile election for you! As if anyone knows anything about it anyway!"

She flopped onto her bed with a huge sigh, throwing her arms wide for crucifixion.

"I wish they'd all just leave me alone."

Staring at the ceiling, she lay there in protest, the former Etoile candidate having expunged her demons to a satisfying degree.

Chiyo didn't know whether to stay silent or risk provoking another volley whilst bidding Tamao her leave. Putting the bucket down as quietly as she could, Chiyo fiddled with her apron in distraction whilst opting for the former.

Tamao sighed.

"This is all Rokujō-sama's fault; if I hadn't accepted her offer, then none of this could have happened."

Chiyo shuffled her feet a little, the sound causing Tamao to glance up, realizing she'd made the younger girl feel awkward. She propped herself up with her elbows before apologising to the first year huddled into the corner.

"I'm sorry, Chiyo-chan; it wasn't fair of me to go on like that. I guess I'm a little over-emotional at the moment."

Then, after a pause she added, "You've done really well with the room."

Chiyo beamed appreciatively.

"Thank you, Tamao-sama."

Feeling pleased with herself, the room temp shuffled over to the bed and sat beside the recovering fourth year.

"Does Tamao-sama think Nagisa-onee-sama will be happy too?"

"I would imagine so, yes," Tamao replied, her eyes glazing over again in thought. "I'm sure she'll thank you too when she sees you."

But inwardly the older girl soon found dismay twisting her revivification, Tamao recalling a favour she'd agreed to earlier that morning. Sitting up, she brushed her messy fringe from her eyes, grounding her expression before asking, "Does Chiyo-chan want to go to a tea party tonight? I have some special cakes left over that were meant for yesterday - they need eating very soon."

Chiyo beamed at the invitation.

"Of course, I would love to, Tamao-sama!" she chimed, immediately continuing to inquire, "Who else will be going?"

Tamao gestured a little too widely in response, her sincerity not entirely its usual self.

"Everyone, of course," she assured. "Yaya-chan will be holding it in her room with Tsubomi-chan, Kagome-chan, Remon and Kizuna, and even Hikari-sama coming if she can get away."

Having identified the notable exception despite Tamao's attempt to detract from it, Chiyo bleakly replied, "Is Nagisa-onee-sama not coming too?"

Tamao's expression sank and she ran her hand over the bed cover, tracing the embodied pattern for distraction.

"Perhaps," she murmured, the fourth year half-hearted and lacking any real conviction. Chiyo smiled all the same, and gratefully reaffirmed her acceptance.

"Then Chiyo-chan would love to come, yes. It will be just like usual!"

The fourth year sighed, nodding in feigned agreement,

"Just like usual…"

o o o

The atmosphere in the dining room that night verged on surreal; for the first time since their successful election, Astraea's newly appointed Etoile were asked to give grace before the evening meal. So with everyone seated at Shion's direction, Amane's commanding elegance then silenced the room so that Hikari could speak the words of the Lord's Prayer, her beautifully melodic voice enchanting all within.

Having performed their allotted duties together, the pair then set about their own meals, the adoring eyes of the gathered students following the pair's every action, the constant attention stifling them almost as much as the raised temperature did. Murmurs and chatter layered and weaved as the collected residents ate their food, guarded whispers and furtive glances passing up and down the surrounding tables.

Controversially, the new Etoile chose to sit at the same table as Nagisa and Shizuma, the other en vogue couple commanding almost as much attention as the election winners themselves. Jealous eyes looked Nagisa up and down as the four chatted over their food, the better-adjusted Shizuma doing her best to alleviate the awkward atmosphere while her companions acclimatized to the overwhelming state of affairs. Tamao, Chiyo, and the rest of the usual suspects were dispersed elsewhere as the traditional school-by-school seating dictated, the notable exception to which being Miyuki, whose absence went completely unnoticed by some, but very much marked by others.

Chiyo, the youngster looking disappointed as she munched away beside Tamao, glanced across toward the head table where her onee-sama sat, Nagisa alongside the former and current Etoile.

"Why isn't Nagisa-onee-sama eating with us?" she asked in a small voice, her little face crestfallen.

Tamao, her head down and her long black hair fallen forward to obscure most of her face, failed to return a reply, the fourth year instead concentrating on her own food and avoiding looking up from the table. She'd been sullen ever since the girls had come to the dining room, something very obviously playing on her mind.

As Chiyo watched from afar, Lulim school council President Chikaru Minamoto approached the head table, greeting the isolated foursome with her usual polite air.

"Konohana-sama gave the evening prayer in excellent fashion," she offered warmly, smiling as the younger Etoile's cheeks flushed in self-awareness. Catching the sharp emerald eyes levelled on her however, Hikari promptly gathered herself and returned Chikaru her thanks, the tiny blonde doing her best not to let her embarrassment show having received a long lecture from Shizuma about relaxing her manner in public. Instead, she toyed with the polished ruby pendant that hung from her neck, the Konohana girl trying to look settled and attentive.

Watching the change with a sparkle in her eyes, Chikaru smiled at the Spican couple before her.

"It's so exciting to have a new Etoile!" she exclaimed, her slender hands clasped before her in joy, "You both look so radiant together, although of course I say that with no ill-will to Hanazono-sama."

Shizuma nodded at the comment, indicating none had been taken.

"I wasn't sure if we should expect you at dinner, Shizuma, although it's very nice to see you here."

From the ever-inquisitive undertone that laced her loaded words, it seemed the Lulim senior was once again playing social detective.

Adjusting her poker-face appropriately, Shizuma smiled politely, gesturing with a shrug as she replied.

"It would be unfair of me not to offer my support to the new Etoile, Minamoto-san. After all, few understand their new burdens as well I do."

Chikaru nodded attentively, absorbing every facet of the answer before next turning to Nagisa, the red head trying to avoid the prying brown gaze that fell upon her. Instead, she was sat back in her seat with her head down, chasing crumbs around her plate with a fork.

"And you look like you're practically glowing tonight, Nagisa-chan," Chikaru giggled, referring to the healthy glow that had very recently returned to the fourth year's complexion.

Nagisa glanced upward in response, surprisingly off-cuff with her reply.

"Amazing what a good night's sleep can do, isn't it?"

Chikaru smiled as she nodded once again, the challenging edge interestingly uncharacteristic. There was an air of confidence about the auburn haired upperclassman that hadn't been there in the days before the election… the difference deliciously distracting.

"Has anyone seen President Miyuki this evening?" Chikaru then asked, happily throwing the line out and noting the immediate shift in Shizuma's eyes as bait hit water. Stepping into the breach, Amane politely replied on everyone else's behalf.

"I don't think any of us have seen her since yesterday Chikaru-san."

"Oh, I do hope she's not unwell," Chikaru quickly replied, "I would hate to see our first Council meeting cancelled. I'm looking forward to helping the new Etoile plan the end of year celebrations."

Having finally tired of the fishing trip, Shizuma cut in before Amane could reply,

"I'm sure Hitomi or Mizuho can provide an excellent stand-in if necessary; there's no need to cancel anything on Miyuki's behalf."

And with that she excused herself and Nagisa, wishing everyone around the table a pleasant evening, the usual horde of eyes following them as they left.

o o o

It was late by the time the tea party had come to a close. With the cakes all but gone, the tea pot empty and heavy eyelids hinting that it was time the girls went to sleep, Remon, Kizuna, Kagome and her bear bid the others fair well before tip-toeing out into the hallway. Kagome waved everyone goodbye with Percival's velvety paw, and then the three made their way back to their respective dorms, the group commenting in dismay that neither Hikari, nor Nagisa had managed to attend. As they tiptoed through the murky sublight of the corridors, their whispered remarks also noted how off sorts Tamao-chan had been, and how much happier Yaya seemed to be of late.

Having watched the three Lulim girls disappear into the darkness, Yaya eased the dormitory door closed before slipping into bed beside Tsubomi, the taller girl wriggling under the covers until she was warm again. Tsubomi, Chiyo, and Tamao had opted to stay in Yaya's room that night, the four girls splitting between the two beds, Tsubomi loudly nominating herself to share with Yaya; after all, 'it was far too cold outside to be traipsing around in the freezing hallways like that air-headed Lulim contingent!'

Mumbled offerings of a good night's sleep did the rounds before Yaya killed the desk lamp and the room plunged into darkness.

Having curled up behind Chiyo, Tamao lay still, listening to muffled giggles and the odd squeak of bed springs from the other side of the room until, after a while, the other two finally fell silent, and Tamao was left to her thoughts. Quietly, and doing her best to maintain shallow, convincingly rhythmic breaths, she hugged the first year in front of her for warmth as Chiyo drifted away peacefully.

Waiting until she was fully certain she was the only one awake, Tamao finally let herself go; warm, salty tears quickly welling in the corner of her eyes.

o o o

"Where are we going, Nagisa?" Shizuma repeated as she was dragged by the hand through the pitch black dormitory corridors. In the poor light and Nagisa's apparent haste, the former-Etoile had become lost several turns previously.

"You'll see. Now shush before you wake the entire floor up," Nagisa shot back.

The girls turned another corner and finally the red head's pace slowed as she approached one of the tall wooden dormitory doors.

"Wait… isn't this is your room?" Shizuma asked in confusion as their location finally dawned on her. Nagisa had led them in almost a complete circle from the lower Dormitory lounge.

"Yes, of course it is," Nagisa whispered, unlocking the door before pulling Shizuma into the smothering void inside. She tipped the portal quietly closed behind them.

As Nagisa slipped off into the obscurity beyond, Shizuma waited patiently by the door until her eyes could adjust.

"What about Tamao?" she asked, straining to see where Nagisa had gone to.

"She's not here," the fourth year replied from somewhere at the back of the room, the sound of the younger girl fumbling about in a draw then following. "I told her you weren't yet speaking to Miyuki at lunch and she offered to stay with Yaya tonight after a tea party."

More fumbling continued, followed by, "Aha!"

There was the sound of a match being struck, after which a small light at the back of the room fizzled to life. Gingerly, Nagisa lit several stubby candles that had been waiting on her desk, a warm rich glow soon spreading throughout the room.

"And she was okay with that?" Shizuma asked quizzically.

"She seemed to be," Nagisa replied as she blew the match out, turning back toward the older girl. "Besides, the idea of another night in that freezing attic really didn't appeal; I figured we could at least manage a bed this time."

Shizuma chuckled softly, eying the approaching red head in agreement, "Yes, that I can understand."

The pair looked at each other for a moment, neither sure what to say next. In the back of her churning mind, Shizuma was left uncomfortable with Tamao's apparent gesture. Nagisa, on the other hand, was trying hard to bolster her newly found confidence.

Noting the contested look on the younger girl's face, Shizuma slowly grinned, the dominance between the pair returning to its rightful owner.

"Not quite there yet, are you, my love," she mused.

Nagisa blushed in self-awareness, glancing away from Shizuma's burning emerald gaze.

"I don't know _what_ you mean," she mumbled, an over-the-top tone attempting to cover her embarrassment. She shuffled uncomfortably before her girlfriend, the red head not knowing how to proceed but desperately wanting to all the same.

Sweeping toward the younger girl, Shizuma brushed Nagisa's arm as she passed her by, the tall former-Etoile holding the fourth year's gaze with increasingly intense eyes as she did.

"It'll come in time," she said, slowly circling behind the red head, a hungry gaze taking in every inch of the young woman before her.

Nagisa squirmed on the spot, goose bumps rising on her skin as the former-Etoile prowled somewhere beyond her field of vision. Arousal hit her in waves, her rich amber pupils dilating even further in dim light of the candles.

"Something else for sensei to teach me..." she murmured quietly.

Shizuma purred in contemplation. Reaching forward, she slowly encircled the fourth year's waist, her long, prying fingers smoothing the black fabric of Nagisa's uniform against the increasingly flushed skin beneath. Drowning in sensation, Nagisa continued her incoherent mumbling.

"As long as it doesn't involve being thrown into another swimming pool, I guess..."

Shizuma's lips gained a mischievous curl as she let her fingers glide over Nagisa's tummy and down towards her hem line.

"But I thought you enjoyed our little swimming lesson?" she asked, the words whispered into Nagisa's ear.

Tipping her head back as her knees threatened to buckle, the red head cradled it in Shizuma's curving shoulder, waves of fragrant silver hair soon enveloping her face. Closing her eyes, she lost herself in the motion of Shizuma's slender fingers moving across her body.

They stood there for a moment, Nagisa unable to move, Shizuma manipulating the fourth year like a child would a toy.

But as frustration pushed her beyond the bounds of inexperience, Nagisa eventually reached back to tug at the clasps binding her dress, the fourth year pulling them free one by one. Letting the effort show in her voice as she did, she continued through a haze of half-closed eyes.

"If sensei doesn't mind however… I think, perhaps, the finer points of seduction can wait for another evening..."

She paused, anticipation momentarily getting the better of her. "For now," she eventually continued, "I'm afraid this will have to do instead." And with that, she pulled the last clasp free, the red head's dress falling to the ground about her with a soft swish.

Shizuma stepped backward, silent as she paced around the flushed form in front of her, deep emerald eyes once again roaming her semi-naked girlfriend.

"I guess that could be a good place to start, yes," she whispered in agreement.

Giggling, and then with an effortless shove, she pushed Nagisa backwards onto the bed behind her, a playful squeal soon audible as the former-Etoile promptly followed.

o o o

Miyuki sat in the darkness, her crumpled uniform gathered about her as she leant against the cold plaster of the dormitory wall. A picture of the desperately lonely Shizuma she had chided so many times in the past, the student council President sat upon her bed in the unlit top-floor dormitory, her dark eyes gazing in unfocused dismay, her legs curled up beneath her. The blank look on her face betrayed the hollow feeling eating away at her insides, and as she pondered the true depth of her sorrow, she found herself wondering just when her friendship with Shizuma had become something so much painfully more. When and why had she crossed the line that made this enforced solitude so agonizing, and how had she missed it coming?

She tipped her head back against the wall, the cool surface chilling against her skin, black hair falling across her face.

Perhaps there'd been nothing to actually miss… Perhaps she'd always been living in the constant hope of recognition, waiting patiently for her turn to come around.

Waiting to be good enough again.

But the reasoning was irrelevant regardless, since the rationale wouldn't take the emptiness away, and with grim determination, Miyuki went back to her dutiful task.

Staring back at the closed dormitory door, she waited with gut-wrenching longing for some form of sound from the neighbouring residence, and the reassuring knowledge that Shizuma had finally come home.


	3. Chapter Two

___(Illustrations, previews and author meta for this fanfiction can be found on the Studio Nine Sparrows page on facebook)_

**_Strawberry Panic ~ The Gravity of Love_**  
_Winter Term, Chapter Two_

** "Only because Tsubomi-chan snores like a pig!"**

Yaya flashed a mischievous smile and hurled the battered pillow back across the dormitory at the strawberry haired first year, deftly dodging as the projectile returned only a few seconds later. The two girls giggled as the exchange continued, Yaya standing astride her bed, Tsubomi darting around as she gathered fresh ammunition from the increasingly messy field of engagement below.

"Perhaps Tsubomi needs to lose some weight," Yaya called from her vantage point, left arm poised with her next duck-down armament hanging ready for propulsion. "After all," the dark haired girl continued, "only fat girls snore!"

The Okuwaka girl frowned and straightened up where she stood, pea-green eyes and a creased brow turning downward as she shuffled the hem of her nightshirt out of the way, one hand passing protectively over the youthful puppy-fat bulge that overshadowed her sleeping-shorts. Bottom lip rounded and pouting, the first year looked genuinely hurt.

"Uh, what do you mean by that?" she muttered in reply.

Ploy successful, Yaya launched the waiting pillow straight into Tsubomi's face, the first year toppling with the blow. She collapsed messily in an exaggerated heap on the floor, strawberry hair a wide shock and long legs akimbo.

"_So_ vain for one _so_ young!" Yaya teased, her dark eyes flashing as she bounced behind the bed for cover, Tsubomi having immediately picked herself up before scurrying after revenge.

Despite being rather early, Chiyo had already gone, and Tamao was busy readying herself to leave too, eager to get back to her own dormitory to clean up before breakfast. Classes restarted today, and the return to routine offered a chance of normality after the long week of upheaval ahead of the election. She managed a weak smile and offered into the chaos,

"I think the pair of you both snore actually; you were certainly doing something that kept Chiyo-chan and I awake all night."

The Spicans immediately froze mid-fight, both girls trading nervous glances before Yaya excused herself into the shower and Tsubomi bid her farewells, the blushing youngster slipping off into the corridor with an embarrassed hue to her cheeks as she left.

Tamao smiled to herself with the achievement, the constant flirting a little much for her mood this morning and the extended visit slipping steadily from diversion to ordeal. With a quick word of thanks for letting her stay, Tamao offered Yaya her own goodbyes through the closed bathroom door, and then disappeared out into the dormitory corridor on her way back to the room she shared with Nagisa.

It was light already, and girls of various years and schools wandered from room to room in their bed clothes, nattering as they prepared for the day ahead. Nodding greetings here and there, Tamao tried to stay chirpy and keep her mind off the possibility that Shizuma was still in their room. She hadn't slept long and already suffering from fatigue, the last thing she needed now was an uncomfortable encounter with the former-Etoile.

Rounding the final corner to their dormitory, she crossed her fingers and took a deep breath before cracking the door ajar.

It was dark inside; the white linen curtains were still drawn and what light there was filtered through a haze of burnt incense vapour. Tamao peered around the door, taking in the train of clothing scattered across the floor and the huddled form of the two girls curled up in Nagisa's bed.

The dark-haired girl sighed softly in dismay. She didn't need this. She even considered popping back to Yaya's room to ask if she could use the shower there instead.

Just as she decided that might be the most sensible option, she heard the door handle of the opposite room click open and the familiar voice of Chihaya Takemura drift into the hall. Panicked, and knowing she couldn't let her neighbours discover Shizuma's presence or she wouldn't hear the end of it, she slipped through the waiting door to her own dormitory, quietly pulling it to behind her.

Leaning with her back against the woodwork, she held her breath nervously, heart racing as she waited for Chihaya and Noriko's chatter to fade as they wandered off toward the breakfast hall. Finally sure that they had gone, she released a sigh of relief, relaxing her shoulders while considering what to do next.

She looked again at the scene before her, the details more apparent as she became accustomed to the dim illumination. A pair of elegant long-stemmed glasses sat next to each other on Nagisa's desk along with several deformed candles and a burnt out incense stick. Nagisa's clothes lay in a pile in the centre of the room, and Shizuma's uniform and expensive looking underwear were folded tidily at the foot of the redhead's bed. Tamao's proximity to the sleeping couple sparked an awkward curiosity, and she gingerly leaned forward to peer at them.

In the dark haze she couldn't make much out, and carefully, she crept a pace or two forward, cringing as the floor creaked underfoot.

Shizuma lay curled up around the auburn haired fourth year, cradling her gently from behind, their naked bodies intertwined and their chests rising and falling in unison as they slept. The bed covers barely covered the pair, and Tamao could see more than she'd usually have wanted amongst the strands of the former-Etoile's long silver hair. She sighed in awe at the sixth year's beauty and the serenity of the sleeping couple.

Strangely, Tamao found herself reliving the night she'd knelt before the sleeping Nagisa, ruffling her soft red locks fondly before quietly pledging her love for her. Was this what she had meant when she said those words? Really? She tried to imagine herself in Shizuma's place now, wrapped around her roommate in the same warm embrace. She looked at herself in third person, scouring the mental image in an attempt to make it tangible, plausible. What if the imaginary Nagisa woke up? Would Tamao kiss her? Would they shower together? An awkward feeling rose in the pit of the fourth year's stomach as she considered what it would feel like, pressed against Nagisa's naked body, the water washing over them. There was something remarkably uncomfortable about it all.

She jumped as Chihaya's voice suddenly bawled from the corridor behind her,

"No you idiot, you left it in our room like usual!"

Tamao panicked as Shizuma stirred in the bed before her, rolling backwards as her head tilted to one side, almost directly facing Tamao as she stood as silently as possible, muscles tense and blue eyes wide in fear. She wanted to hide somewhere, to at least move to a respectable distance, but couldn't animate her frozen body to do so.

Counting the seconds by the pounding thump of her chest, Tamao prayed for Shizuma's eyes to stay closed, prayed for Chihaya to keep her mouth shut. Long moments passed before she finally allowed herself to relax again.

'This is ridiculous!' she thought to herself, scowling at her situation and the nagging curiosity that had gotten her in to it. This close to the bed and so far from the door and escape, there was only one thing for it.

"I've found it!" Chihaya called again, and this time Tamao bolted the few steps into the bathroom as Shizuma's long eyelashes cracked apart, pulling the door to quickly as she kicked the shower on before the former-Etoile had the chance to come to her senses.

Shizuma looked around blearily before turning her attention to the snoozing figure beside her. Smiling, she brushed the hair away from Nagisa's ear and whispered,

"Nagisa, wake up honey. I think it's time I left."

The younger Miatorian stirred, turning to face her companion.

"Hmm? Is it morning already?"

"Yes my love; and I think Tamao is here."

Flat against the tiled bathroom wall, Tamao waited quietly for her heart to slow, waving a bare foot in the shower to make it sound as though she were washing herself down, light-headed and exasperated by the whole ordeal.

o o o

The water was soothing on her face, and Amane stood directly under the shower head for a moment, letting the cool water wash over her. Running her fingers through her short black hair, she twisted her neck, letting the cascading liquid run across her shoulders and down her curving back.

She was tired this morning. Hikari hadn't slept well, troubled by something as she dreamt, which when added to the exertion of regular morning practice with Star Bright had left the older Etoile worn. The shower was blissfully relaxing, but knowing she had little time before having to fulfil her duties at breakfast, Amane hurriedly soaped herself down.

Duties… How Shizuma had coped on her own, let alone whilst carrying the death of Sakuragi-san at the same time completely confounded her. With the previous day's pleasant conversation, she found herself admiring the former-Etoile more and more, having gained a much better understanding of the true burden the Miatorian had carried.

All the more satisfying to see her so happy now with Nagisa, she thought.

Turning the shower off, Amane stepped out onto the cold ceramic floor tiles and dried herself down before securing the long white towel around her bust. Gathering her toiletries back into their wash bag, she left the steamy shower cubicle and headed for the locker rooms to retrieve her Spican uniform. Just as she'd reached the appropriate locker row, she heard familiar husky tones echo out from behind her.

"'Morning Amane."

The new Etoile smiled, knowing only a single individual who would so happily disregard her new title. Without turning from her open locker, she called back,

"Good morning Kenjo-san. You're well I trust?"

The tall fifth year padded softly from behind the row of lockers, leaning casually against the white-washed wall. Arms crossed, she was dressed for the courts, sporting a tennis racket and leather kit bag.

"I am. And how is the new Etoile today? I see you were late out to practice."

Amane gathered her clothes from the locker, smiling at the bait as she wondered whether or not to bite. Too tired for social sparring, she opted to change the subject instead.

"Practicing for the tennis tournament?" she asked.

Kaname nodded, explaining,

"We're looking strong for the doubles this fall. All the same, it's a shame you're so busy now. The team will miss your strong volley."

Amane stepped back, checking she had everything before closing her neatly arranged locker. She regarded the school council member with a reserved fondness.

"I'm sure you'll be fine Kaname."

With a gesture, she made to leave and headed toward the changing rooms. Just before she was out of ear shot, Kaname called,

"You don't happen to know what's going on with Miyuki do you?"

Amane turned in the doorway, shaking her head as she asked,

"No… Why, is something wrong?"

Kaname shrugged in a disinterested fashion, but added in explanation,

"I wouldn't know, but Shion spent the whole of yesterday evening prattling about her."

Pondering the implications, Amane left to change.

o o o

"Oh I give up!"

Tamao launched her brush across the desk as she failed for a fifth time to tie her hair back properly. It bounced around briefly, making a fresh mess of the books and candles she'd only recently tidied up. An annoying cocktail of tiredness, Nagisa's inane waffle and the weight of the week's stress overcame her, and she cupped her forehead, resting both elbows on the table, her hair falling forward across her face. Nagisa, who had been mid-flow recounting the previous afternoon with Hikari and Amane as she finished up doing her own hair, turned and looked at the Suzumi girl in concern.

"Tamao-chan?"

Tamao remained silent, her dark eyes firmly closed. Having made sure her own hair ties were secure first, Nagisa then crossed the room and carefully retrieved the discarded hair brush from down the back of the desk. Placing both hands gently on Tamao's shoulders, she offered softly,

"Here, let me."

Sullen, Tamao sat back in the chair as Nagisa bunched her roommate's long silky hair up in one hand, brushing it through carefully with the other. Through lowered eye lashes, she watched the fourth year in the mirror as she worked.

"Tamao-chan is so lucky to have such beautiful hair; if she looked after it properly it wouldn't cause her so much grief."

She was waffling again, Tamao thought, as though the past week hadn't even happened. She sighed inwardly, wondering if her roommate had even noticed how upset she still was since returning to their dorm. The redhead seemed to be perched many, many miles from reality on her self-absorbed cloud nine; a mix of her relationship with Shizuma and her new life hob-knobbing with the debutant Etoile. Catching the bitter slant to her train of thought, Tamao kicked herself for dragging matters out. After all, it was all done with now anyway, and after this morning, she was wondering what exactly she'd wanted from it in the first place.

Suddenly, she realised Nagisa had stopped combing and was looking straight at her in the mirror.

"I know this isn't easy Tamao."

The change of tone caught her off guard. Was Nagisa reading her mind or was her face really that transparent? She shrugged the point away weakly, replying,

"It doesn't need to be difficult either Nagisa-chan. Nothing's actually changed has it…"

Nagisa dipped her head solemnly and continued combing Tamao's hair,

"I wish things with Shizuma-sama had sorted themselves out sooner. We could have run for Etoile without any of this ruining it."

Tamao smiled wryly. The thought of day to day life instated as Etoile with Nagisa's new baggage in tow conjured amusing mental images, especially with that morning fresh in her mind.

"I can't imagine you having the time for it now Nagisa-chan," she remarked, managing a playful grin as she continued in lower, much more conspiriatory tones, "I'll be surprised if you actually go to class as it is."

Nagisa looked up from behind Tamao's head, grinning back at her roommate in the mirror. She was so obviously ecstatic with the outcome with Shizuma.

"It's so…" she fished for the right words. "…um – "

"Domestic?" Tamao cut in.

Nagisa laughed and tugged hard on Tamao's hair as she tightened the bow, causing the fourth year to yelp in pain.

"Ow!" she cried with a grin.

An evil glimmer flickered in Nagisa's eyes, and content to leave her sulk behind, Tamao attempted to summarize as she glared back in reply,

"I'm happy for Nagisa-chan, I really am. I just… I need to adjust again."

Nagisa finished up and held a hand mirror so Tamao could see the back of her hair. Satisfied with a job well done, Tamao stood and straightened out her uniform, picking off some loose hairs as she looked herself up and down in the mirror. The familiar black uniform, her welcoming brown satchel waiting by the foot of her bed, the thought of lessons, of structure; it was all very appealing.

"Back to normal huh?" Nagisa asked, uncannily following the same mental sentiment.

"Let's hope so," Tamao replied, taking one last look before turning for the Dormitory door.

o o o

"Miyuki?"

Shizuma had spent the better part of an hour preparing for this, and yet even then, the idea of turning the brass door handle she grasped in her right hand remained extremely unappealing.

With the overwhelming need for closure with Nagisa sated and her emotional security once again intact, the former-Etoile's initial fury at Miyuki's meddling had calmed somewhat, and it was only now, knowing she had to face her friend that she started worrying about the consequences of the past few days. Her possessive streak had always been one of her failings, and Shizuma knew she'd gone overboard in the election fall out. If she was completely honest with herself, she'd have to admit the thought of letting Nagisa go having hurt her so many times, to take the easy option and progress things properly with Miyuki had even crossed her mind. The morning of the election, having had Miyuki brush her hair in the hope their proximity would spark something inside her for her former roommate having stood testament to such notions… one last ditch attempt to convince herself everything would be okay in Nagisa's absence. After all, Miyuki had made it more than obvious in recent weeks that she was still open to the idea.

Yet despite the welcoming convenience of it all, the ploy simply hadn't worked, the sensations hollow despite the sultry council President running her nervous fingers through Shizuma's long, silver mane. It had barely conjured the memories of their younger years when Miyuki used to do it all the time, let alone anything desirable in the present; such had been the degree of Shizuma's yearning for the girl Miyuki was busily trying to take from her.

Shizuma sighed. Regardless of the whys, she knew she still had to do this. Miyuki hadn't been seen in over a day, and classes were less than an hour away. Even if they didn't patch things up now, which given the gravity of the situation seemed unlikely, she'd be dumping a lifetime's friendship if she didn't at least make sure Miyuki was okay.

Resolute, she finally turned the handle.

'It's not that I don't love you Miyuki' she thought to herself, trying to justify events, 'it's just a different love to the others… to her, that's all. I thought you understood that.'

Opening the door, she called once again,

"Miyuki?"

The school council President was curled up on her bed with her back to the wall, her eyes closed with her head resting against the side of the neighbouring book case. The morning sun flooded into the room, the curtains still wide open from the previous evening when she'd failed to draw them closed. Shizuma pushed the door to softly behind her, stepping out into the centre of the room as she approached the sleeping form. Miyuki's legs were curled beneath her, her black Miator uniform crumpled and creased. A half drunk glass of water sat on the floor next to the bed, and Shizuma found herself wondering just how long Miyuki had been like this. Certainly it wasn't characteristic of the otherwise prim and well presented senior.

"Miyuki, it's almost time for class," Shizuma stated loudly, the former-Etoile attempting to rouse the council President with her words.

The sleeping form stirred, Miyuki's head tipping as she tried to focus on the speaker.

"Shizuma?" she croaked.

The council President came to, groggy and dehydrated. She held the left side of her head, grimacing as she discovered she still had a headache. Reaching down, she groped for the glass by the bed.

"You still remember where your dormitory is then?" Miyuki muttered, finishing the glass in one gulp.

Shizuma took the empty vessel from Miyuki's hand, crossing to fill it from the bathroom tap. Returning, she offered the sparkling glass of liquid.

"What makes you think I forgot?" Shizuma asked, her tone unintentionally flat.

"You've not been in it in two days?" Miyuki scowled, taking the glass and looking up at Shizuma with a moody expression. "You could have at least stopped by and offered the courtesy of a hello."

Shizuma sighed, perching on the edge of the bed as her dark haired companion sipped slowly.

She tried her best to off a conciliatory air.

"I needed some space, that's all," she explained.

She looked into the tired face staring back, tear-stains obvious around the sullen brown eyes. Sensing the first hints of pity, Miyuki sneered in reply,

"I'm sure you certainly needed something, yes" she muttered, her tone stingingly flippant, "Feeling better now I take it?"

Shizuma sighed and shook her head, trying not to bite despite the other girl's uncharacteristic tone,

"You knew it was more than that with Nagisa," she said as she opted to stand again, seeking a wider personal space as she struggled to confine her building temper, "I'd have let her go otherwise and you know it."

Miyuki glared as the former-Etoile turned away.

"That didn't stop you using me as an emotional prop in the mean time though did it…"

Miyuki sighed, gazing blankly at the opposite wall, rolling the glass between her fingers.

"Handy little Miyuki, always there between the flavour of the month."

Her self pity stung, and she scowled at how pathetic she sounded.

Shizuma looked back at her kinder garden roommate, frustrated by the dissolving atmosphere.

"You've always been more than that Miyuki," she said, finding herself at a loss for an evidential continuation. She was looking for words, for something meaningful to reinforce the sentiment, only to fail in the increasingly unpleasant vacuum left by their voices.

"Have I really," Miyuki finally replied, her tone hollow and disinterested.

There was a further moment's silence, and Shizuma leant back against the closed door, searching her mind for a way forward amongst the mire of contention. Miyuki continued staring at the wall, her glazed eyes betraying the thundering train of thought steam-rolling its way behind them. Finally, something snapped inside and Miyuki lost it altogether,

"If I'd meant so much Shizuma, it would have been me at the Summer House the first night you went back. It would have been me, and you wouldn't be traipsing over Kaori's memory with that pathetically shallow understudy!"

Her face flashed with something unreadable and then she added,

"What do I have to do before you'll notice how _I_ feel for a change?"

Shizuma's face dropped, and she pleaded for a sense of reason,

"I know you loved Kaori too, Miyuki; we all did. I never pretended I was the only one with feelings for her."

Miyuki glared up at her former-roommate in disbelief,

"For _you_ Shizuma. Jesus how blind _are_ you?"

Shizuma baulked, and Miyuki sat forward on the bed, rage boiling over as she continued,

"And this time for godsake, don't you dare tell me I wasn't trying hard enough!"

She launched the glass at Shizuma, water spraying the former-Etoile as the tumbler sailed past her ear, impacting on the wall behind and shattering into a thousand razor sharp pieces. Broken fragments showered across the sixth year, and Shizuma flinched as at least one of the projectiles caught the side of her neck.

Clutching the wound as she stared at Miyuki in disbelief, Shizuma brought her hand back into view to find in horror that it had come away glistening with bright red blood.

Unmoved by the injury, Miyuki's hostile brown gaze remained locked on the former-Etoile's eyes as Shizuma retreated further, the Hanazono girl stepping backwards as she reached for the door handle behind, her heel grinding the glittering glass shards into the floor.

"What was I?" Miyuki demanded, spitting venom from the edge of the bed, "Your spring board?"

She rose, only to sway giddily as she put her weight on both feet, exhaustion getting the better of her and her knees giving way. She put a hand out for the desk to steady herself only to miss, the Rokujō girl tumbling onto the ground at the foot of the bed.

Shizuma looked down at the heap on the floor, caught between feelings of worry and concern, and the irrefutable sense of anger coursing through her veins. Shaking her head as she turned to leave the dormitory, she replied through gritted teeth in a stone cold tone,

"I'll inform the Sister you're sick and need the day off class. Get your head together Miyuki."

And as Shizuma removed herself from the council senior's presence, Miyuki leered as the door slammed shut.

o o o

"Nagisa-onee-sama!" Chiyo exclaimed in joy as the auburn haired fourth year pulled back the seat next to her. On the opposite side of the empty chair, Tamao looked up from her thoughts in surprise.

"Where's Shizuma?" she asked, looking around the bustling breakfast hall.

"I don't know, she's not returned from her room yet," Nagisa said as she settled into her seat, adding "She was going to look in on Miyuki before coming down, but she's been gone a long time now."

Pausing ominously, she finally admitted, "I'm worried Tamao-chan."

Having spread the soft cotton napkin across her lap, Nagisa looked back to her roommate, the young poet offering what reassurance she could in return,

"I'm sure she's fine Nagisa-chan; they're probably still talking."

The red head nodded, anxious eyes betraying her concern nonetheless. Trying to distract herself, she touched Chiyo's arm as she greeted her room keeper fondly.

"Good morning Chiyo-chan," she whispered, Nagisa leaning in toward the junior's ear, "Thank you for working so hard on our room after the election. I wish I could've thanked you sooner but I couldn't come to the tea party."

Chiyo beamed, blushing as she congratulated herself inwardly; here was Tamao-chan and her onee-sama back together. Nagisa was smiling and everything was okay again! And all it took was a little housework!

Nagisa smiled at the first year's happy face, sitting back properly in her seat while she waited for Amane to announce it was time for grace. The smell of bacon wafted from the open kitchen door and the trio stared in surprise as Nagisa's stomach growled angrily above the din of the chattering girls around them. Tamao giggled, remarking playfully,

"She's been keeping you busy then I guess."

The comment soared over Chiyo's head, the youngster staring at Tamao's mischievous grin in confusion. Nagisa blushed and quietly hoped Amane would hurry up before everyone else in the room formed the same opinion as her roommate.

Thankfully, she didn't have to wait much longer, with the elegant older Etoile silencing the room simply by standing, the floor soon given to her younger companion for the prayer.

As everyone dipped their heads and closed their eyes, the tiny blonde began, her delicate voice carrying the length of the hall with surprising ease.

"Lord, thank you for granting us this food…"

The words faded from Nagisa's mind as her thoughts returned to Shizuma. Was she really okay or had something gone wrong? A pause in Hikari's recital brought the red head back to focus, and she heard the breakfast hall door click as someone quietly entered. As Hikari continued, she felt a soft hand on her shoulder.

Opening one eye she found Shizuma kneeling next to her, a troubled look on the senior's face. With growing concern, Nagisa noted a dressing on the former-Etoile's neck, and dark flecks of blood on the white lace of her intricate Miatorian collar.

"Shizuma?" she whispered in exclamation.

The sixth year shook her head, whispering back,

"Not here," after which she took the seat next to Chiyo and bowed her head in prayer as the others were.

o o o

Nagisa sat huddled against her girlfriend at the bottom of the stairwell at the end of the breakfast hall corridor. Standing next to them was Tamao, wincing uncomfortably as Nagisa gingerly pulled back the corner of the dressing on Shizuma's neck, the action revealing a nasty gash just above the upperclassman's right shoulder. Nagisa looked at Shizuma in concern, carefully pressing the dressing back into place before wrapping herself around Shizuma's arm and holding the sixth year dearly.

Tamao sighed, the day not becoming any less stressful in a hurry.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Shizuma explained having caught Tamao's expression, "the nurse said the glass came out cleanly. It should heal quickly if I keep it covered."

"You went to the nurse?" Tamao asked in surprise. "What did you tell her?"

"I said I'd dropped a mirror. She seemed happy enough."

Tamao's raised brow questioned the lie; not the act of actually telling it, more the underlying need to.

"But surely if Miyuki is prepared to throw glasses at you, shouldn't someone speak to the Sister about her?"

Shizuma shook her head adamant rejection,

"Oh god no, the last thing I need right now is the Administrator getting involved; I'm in enough trouble after the election ceremony as it is." She gently stroked Nagisa's arm and added, "I'm sure Miyuki will be fine in a couple of days, I'd rather stay out of her way for a bit until things blow over. If I need to change rooms to somewhere further away we can deal with that later when there won't be so many questions asked."

Tamao nodded, conceding the point as she leant heavily against the banister.

"I guess," she murmured thoughtfully.

"Well we're away this weekend anyway," Nagisa pointed out. "And I'm sure Amane-senpai will let you stay with her till we leave. She seems very understanding."

Shizuma nodded, wondering when the first opportunity would be for her to see the older Etoile. Tamao shuffled her leading foot for a moment, looking at the floor vacantly whilst considering something in private. Having finally come to a conclusion, she looked up at the two girls sat on the steps before her,

"I'm sure that's not necessary," she began, "the last thing Hikari-chan and Amane-sama need right now is a gatecrasher; they're still adjusting to becoming Etoile." She paused, fiddling with her hair before realising she needed to get to the point or her companions would misinterpret her meaning. "Besides," she added quietly, "there's no reason why Shizuma-sama shouldn't stay with us for a few days."

Nagisa looked up at Tamao in surprise, and Shizuma baulked inwardly at the offer.

"Tamao-chan?" came the red head's voice.

But the dark haired fourth year moved quickly to apply her ground rules,

"That's providing you can both behave yourselves of course…"

Nagisa blushed, but Shizuma swept the idle humour aside, her eyes remaining locked on the younger Miatorian's as a newly discovered sense of respect set in, the sixth year quietly churning the gesture's apparent sincerity.

"You would do that for me Tamao?" she asked slowly.

Having subconsciously taken a deep breath before answering, Tamao looked directly into Shizuma's questioning gaze, replying in a plain and logical tone,

"Of course; Shizuma-sama is a good friend of my Nagisa-chan, which makes her a friend of mine. Besides, there's no good reason why you shouldn't stay with us," she repeated, and with a surprisingly sincere sense of resolve, then finished, "no reason at all."


	4. Chapter Three

___(Illustrations, previews and author meta for this fanfiction can be found on the Studio Nine Sparrows page on facebook)_

**_Strawberry Panic ~ The Gravity of Love_**  
_Winter Term, Chapter Three_

** Inwardly, Hikari had been dreading the return to lessons.**

On top of the already exhausting social duties, the slowly growing mound of paperwork that the school council representatives had been feeding Amane and herself for processing, and the endless uncomfortable public appearances, Hikari now worried her newly attained title would interfere with her schooling directly, fearing the effect it would have on the relationship she shared with her classmates and teachers. She found lessons intimidating enough at times, let alone under these new circumstances.

Sighing, she gazed up at the bright morning sky as she made her way to the wide Dormitory gates, the little third year clutching her brown satchel protectively. If only she could be Etoile when, and only when she were beside Amane-senpai. The world was so much easier to deal with when they were together.

With dismay, her sullen blue eyes searched but failed to spot Yaya at the gate, and she slowed her pace as she approached it. Instead, a throng of adoring first and second years stood waiting in her place, ready to offer the new Etoile their arm for the journey to class. A musical chorus of well wishes and greetings met her as she drew near.

"Good morning Etoile-sama." "Can I accompany you to class?" "How are you today?" "Is Ohtori-sama not with you?"

Smiling politely, she returned the greetings and declined the offers, explaining that she would be waiting for someone before progressing onto the Spican building with her.

Disappointed, but happy for the interaction alone, the crowd of girls dispersed, trailing off in groups of two and three.

Looking back through her blonde locks, Hikari stared at the Ichigo-Sha entrance, hoping to see Yaya-chan's smiling face emerge from within the double doors. When it failed to appear, she glanced back at the ground, sighing, before turning in dismay to begin the journey alone.

o o o

The heavy double doors to the student council chamber swung open, and the imposing figure of school council President Miyuki Rokujō strode into the room. Allowing the portal to slide closed on its own behind her, the perfectly present senior instead maintained her attention on the room's gathered occupants.

The girls sat assembled around the wide oak table as was traditional, representatives from each of the three Astraean schools grouped together on either side. From Spica, Shion, Kaname and Momomi were in attendance as usual. From Lulim, Chikaru and her aides Ayame and Sayuri were present, and from Miator, Miyuki noted Shizuma's close friends, Hitomi and Mizuho were participating, rather than the younger assistants Mizuki and Sakiko. Her lip curled at the substitution of those two, although she made sure no one had opportunity to notice. Sat at the head of the table was Amane, her blue riding tunic and folded yellow neck tie giving her an almost regal appearance, her soft brown eyes regarding the Miatorian president with polite reservation.

"Good morning Rokujō-san," Chikaru chimed, the fifth year having been mid-sentence and already standing. She smiled pleasantly at her peer. "We didn't know whether to expect you; Sister Mizue said you'd been taken ill."

Miyuki nodded politely, bemused by Shizuma actually having covered for her.

"Just a stomach compliant, nothing serious enough to interfere with my duties," she bluffed. She turned to take her place at the table, walking the length of the room with a purposeful stride.

"In your absence, Tougi-san and Kanou-san have done an excellent job of opening proceedings on your behalf," Chikaru offered.

Miyuki didn't doubt it, and muttered her thanks as she arrived at her chair, pulling it back from the table. She noted Chikaru's gaze linger on the soft linen bandage covering the fingers of her right hand while it rested on the tall back of her chair, adding,

"I broke a glass in the night and rushed to clean it up. Foolish of me."

Settling herself, she watched her companions' faces for signs of a telling expression. When none failed to surface, she relaxed in her chair, pouring herself a glass of chilled orange juice. Noting the single place laid at the head of the table, she turned to Amane and asked,

"Is Hikari not attending?"

The dark haired Spican shook her head, replying softly,

"No, she has important classes this morning and won't be able to get away until lunch."

Which meant after the disturbance, everything was yet again in place. Nodding at the Etoile in situ, Chikaru set about restarting the speech she'd been delivering as Miyuki had arrived. Eagerly, she pronounced,

"A full house after all – a good omen no?" She smiled and continued, "Shall we begin?"

Shuffling the collection of notes she held before her, she readdressed her fellow council members, taking things from the top once more,

"I hereby call this meeting to order, and welcome representatives from Miator, Spica and Lulim to the table. I'd also like to take this opportunity to welcome our new Etoile to her first meeting."

She smiled pleasantly at Amane before continuing,

"The first item on the agenda is the forthcoming Christmas Ball. As is traditional each fall before the dormitory girls return home, we are required to..."

Miyuki's attention switched, Chikaru's voice fading into the background as she thought she caught an odd look from the Spican Etoile in the corner of her eye. Scrutinizing Amane's face, she waited to see if it returned, but the tall fifth year's eyes were seemingly locked on Chikaru as she gave her speech. Miyuki pondered inwardly, wondering what Shizuma might have told her newly appropriated companion, before returning her attention to the checked uniform of the Lulim president.

If everyone stayed the course they intended, Miyuki thought to herself, things were certainly going to get interesting.

o o o

Hikari sat alone at recess, sheltered in an alcove next to the courtyard water fountain, away from the other girls as they chattered over soda and snacks elsewhere in the recreational area.

Class had not gone well, and regardless which subject she had attended, the Sensei had all made a point of singling her out, asking her to talk on various aspects of the lesson, or give an opinion for the other girls to consider. Hikari was certain some of her classmates must be getting sick of it.

All the while, Yaya had remained distracted, Hikari's usual classroom companion either day dreaming or responding to conversation half heartedly. The tiny blonde hung her head in dismay as she considered the state of affairs, very much disappointed that being with Amane seemed to have cost her such a dear friend.

She wished she'd dealt with Yaya's feelings more sensitively, but the past weeks had been so over whelming they'd been side tracked on the way.

Lost in her thoughts, she jumped when Kaname Kenjo's dulcet tones startled her back to the world,

"Surprising to see you sat all alone. I would have expected to find you swamped in admirers."

Hikari turned to find the tall fifth year perched next to her, leaning over the ornate stone fountain in curiosity.

Hikari looked back down at her feet, which she shuffled uncomfortably under the alcove bench.

"I just wanted some time to myself, that's all Kenjo-san."

Noting Hikari's defensive posture, Kaname sighed and replied,

"You don't need to be wary of me anymore Hikari, I would have hoped you'd realised that." She ruffled the third year's blonde locks and chuckled,

"You were never my type anyway."

Wondering if that was meant to be some form of consolation, Hikari glanced up into the fifth year's coal black eyes.

"Do you know if Amane-senpai is finished with the school council yet?"

Smiling wryly, Kaname failed to give the response Hikari had hoped for,

"No, I'm afraid not. They're still thrashing out the Christmas Ball. Shion and Miyuki are squabbling over the venue as per usual."

The third year looked disappointed. She sat silent for a moment, her blue eyes welling as she blinked back gathering tears. All of a sudden, she felt intensely lonely, longing for a friendly face; longing for someone to sweep her up in their arms and tell her everything was going to be okay.

Kaname was genuinely surprised to see the young girl so distressed, and for several awkward seconds stood there watching tears roll across Hikari's face, unsure of what to do. Eventually, she reached toward the stoic blonde, asking,

"Hikari, are you okay?"

It had been a dumb question admittedly, but as the tiny third year shrank back from Kaname's touch, the fifth year was reminded once again of the impact her earlier actions had carried, more astounded at the fact that she'd somehow expected Hikari to have forgotten. She bit her lip in self-generated annoyance. Just as she did, a particularly loud voice broke above the others in the sea of chatter from the courtyard,

"It's not like she deserves Etoile Cadette anyway; any tramp could have stood alongside Ohtori-sama and looked good."

Hikari's eyes widened in pain and she covered her face in the darkness of the alcove, gentle sobs rapidly taking her.

Kaname snarled protectively, looking out over her shoulder into the courtyard. Noting the particularly obnoxious looking individual whose mouth had released the insulting barrage, Kaname turned back to Hikari, moving to rest a hand on the young girl's shoulder. She stopped midway, thinking better of it, but added reassuringly,

"Stay here Hikari, I'll deal with that."

White uniform bright in the burning sun, the fifth year strode out across the courtyard, straight toward the loud mouthed fourth year who stood chatting to her friends. Curious eyes followed the council senior's path, and the circle of bodies parted as Kaname forced her way face to face with the chubby brunette. A mess of overly lacquered curls and acne, the girl in question was never going to win any Etoile elections herself, her taut Spica uniform barely coping with the rolls of fat it struggled to house. Athletic, sultry and wearing an incredibly imposing scowl, Kaname towered over her. The other girls around the face-off fell silent, shocked by events and turning to watch the show.

The younger girl swallowed uncomfortably, looking up in trepidation.

"Council member Kenjo-san."

"Is there a problem with either of our new Etoile?" Kaname demanded, her tone dry and inflammatory.

The younger girl stammered back, "I.. I was just saying - "

"Well don't." Kaname snapped, her eyes narrowing into onyx daggers as she did.

She waited for a cocky reply, but her presence alone seemed to have done the trick. When none came, she gave the blob a final look through still slanted eyelids and turned on heel, heading back to where she'd left the younger Etoile.

To her dismay, the blonde third year had gone, and Kaname turned to see Hikari's blonde locks bobbing as she ran off towards the Ichigo-Sha.

"Dear god, you have the attention span of a gold fish."

Noting the venom-coated tip to the statement, Kaname turned to face Momomi's all too familiar voice.

She looked her roommate in the eyes, waiting patiently for the rest of the inevitable tirade.

"You threw our chance at Etoile out of the window sulking after Amane, and now I find you doting over her plaything. What is it with you?"

Kaname sighed, caught off guard and lacking the motivation for a comeback.

"She looked lonely, that's all."

Momomi's face was a stark picture of bafflement.

"Since when did you care about the blonde brat? You practically raped the child only a month ago."

Momomi's whispered snarl nowhere near quite enough for Kaname's liking.

"Momomi - "

Long brown hair whisked past Kaname's face as the agitated brunette turned and flounced, striding off toward her next class in a huff.

Kaname sighed and let her go, knowing full well there would be more of that to come later when she returned to their room. Not that it mattered anyway, Momomi would still finish the night in her bed as she always did…

Expression changing, Kaname's attention returned to Hikari, the Kenjo girl with an unfamiliar look of concern on her face as she squinted in the direction the young Etoile had run off.

o o o

Leaning over the table, Shion's shoulders slumped in wiriness as the double doors of the council chamber banged close behind Miyuki's exiting figure, the clatter finally signalling an end to the overly extended meeting. The blonde haired Spican President watched as the woodwork came to rest, before flopping into her chair exhausted, her head resting in her hands while she recovered. Allowing her nerves to calm, she listened to the shuffling of the others around her, the sixth year's blue eyes eventually lifting to regard the Lulim President opposite.

"Any idea what _that_ was about then?" she asked, Shion watching as Chikaru carefully set about packing her notebook and belongings into her satchel. Chikaru frowned, looking at the wall clock before answering. The forty minute discussion had snowballed into a three hour row, with neither Shion nor Miyuki eager to give ground.

"She certainly fought her corner this morning didn't she?" Chikaru commented. She closed her satchel and looked to Hitomi and Mizuho as they made their way round the table toward the door, the fifth years looking to follow the senior Miatorian representative.

"No idea Minamoto-sama," the red headed Hitomi replied. "I've not seen her that agitated for a very long while."

Both nodded their farewell, the pair leaving together to head to class. Chikaru's assistants had already departed long ago with Spica's second and third representatives, the unusually drawn out meeting conflicting with other commitments and lesson schedules. Only Shion, Amane and Chikaru remained in the room, the Spican Etoile sat at the head of the table, gazing out of the window in quiet thought.

"You usually have your nose into everything going on here Chikaru, are you really telling me even you don't know what's gotten into her?"

Chikaru shrugged, then admitted with a smile,

"No, but I'd love to find out," she grinned.

Amane sat silently as Shion turned to her, scratching the back of her head.

"Etoile-sama?"

Amane turned to her addressee, regarding the other two with her deep brown eyes.

"You seem to be talking to Shizuma a lot recently; has she mentioned anything about Miyuki?"

Amane frowned, considering to what degree she should break the former-Etoile's confidence. After a moment, she opted for a blanket no, deciding that the things spoken about in the green house weren't council member business, certain the former-Etoile would have decided the same.

"No she hasn't. However, I've not spoken with Hanazono-san this morning, so if she was going to mention Miyuki she hasn't had the chance yet." She turned her gaze back to the window and added, "That said, Rokujō-san was adamant that the Christmas Ball be held at Miator wasn't she."

Shion nodded,

"Despite the lack of facilities. After all, it's Spica with the new sports - "

Amane cut in before Shion had the opportunity to get going again,

"Yes, I noted your concerns earlier Tōmori-san."

Shion pouted and got up to leave.

"Well we're not going to get anywhere in a hurry if she continues like this. Perhaps Etoile-sama might apply some more forceful mediation in the next meeting."

With that she left, disappearing down the hall in a mood.

Amane sighed and smiled at Chikaru,

"Is it always like this?"

Chikaru grinned back,

"I would say yes, but this morning was exceptional I have to admit." Her eyes twinkled with intrigue,

"And there I was thinking everything would go back to normal after the election."

Having made sure she'd collected all of her belongings, Chikaru also bid Amane farewell and took her leave.

Sitting back in her chair, Amane sighed, enjoying the brief solitude. This was certainly becoming hard work; Shizuma hadn't understated anything when Amane had first asked her about the Etoile instatement, that was for sure. Looking up at the clock, she abandoned the train of thought, noting that if she didn't hurry up, she'd be late for class herself.

o o o

It was cold out by the lake, and Shizuma pulled her long cashmere coat tighter around her shoulders as she walked. The sun was losing a running battle with thick grey clouds, and she knew it wouldn't be long before the snow would return. Why she was out here at all was fast becoming a good question.

Looking out across the frigid water, the moody sky reflecting in its shimmering surface, she pondered the morning's events with Miyuki.

It wasn't as though her roommate hadn't lost her temper before; on several occasions in the past Miyuki had thrown books and clothes at her, even going as far as slapping her across the face at least once. But this morning had been different, the anger in Miyuki's eyes still burning in Shizuma's mind…

Anger, or pain; which of the two words being more appropriate Shizuma was unsure.

Had she really mistreated the sixth former by that degree? Shizuma looked back over their many years of friendship, considering the countless times she'd teased or flirted with the dark haired council senior. She'd tickled her, groped her, even gone as far as the forceful kiss that had landed her that slap. But even then, Miyuki had seemed to take it either in jest, or at least in understanding. Had Shizuma really misjudged her kinder garden friend that much?

Were Miyuki's feelings really that strong?

She thought back to the day she'd been introduced to Kaori, and Miyuki's words as she described the tiny raven-haired beauty.

'Just my type' she thought to herself. Surely then Miyuki should know that she herself, could never have been. At least not in the same way…

Shizuma sighed, and stopped to consider the gentle waves as they reached the shore, the growing wind stirring ripples far out across the water.

'Isn't it about time this all got easy again?' she asked herself.

The wind nagged at her hem, and she slid her hands deep into the silk lined pockets of her overcoat for warmth. Confused, she rolled a cold, hard item around at the bottom of her right-hand pocket. Feeling a chain attached, her face flashed with recognition as she drew forth the gold key to her vacation home.

Handy, she mused, she'd be needing that the night after next.

Pondering at length however, she turned the key over and over in her hand as Miyuki's words came back to her, the delicate chain swinging in the wind.

'..it'd have been me at the summer house that first night you went back…'

Shizuma sighed, realizing that yes, perhaps it should have been. After all, it was Miyuki that had shared the months of anguish at her side after Kaori's passing, Miyuki that had stood outside Etoile Cadette's room, waiting at the door as Shizuma cried herself to sleep in private, knowing that she couldn't enter but waiting all the same in case the Etoile Aînée had called her.

True friendship some would call it. Pity perhaps from a more cynical angle. But understandably, also perhaps the actions of a prospective partner.

Shizuma bowed her head in dismay; Miyuki being someone else she'd chewed up on her way through it seemed.

Turning the key again, her mind wandered to Nagisa. As she looked over her shoulder in the direction of Kaori's tree, she found herself smiling fondly at her image. Colour she'd told Nagisa; Nagisa the one who'd put the colour back into her world. Without doubt, the cheery, easily embarrassed fourth year had been the jolt she'd needed, the spark to restart her world.

Surely Miyuki could see that and understand the difference. There was nothing Miyuki could have offered to replicate the same feelings in Shizuma's previously locked heart. She was too connected, too integral to the experience with Kaori to play the role of her savour.

Like it or not, Miyuki would have to settle for a bit part; the friend that held her hand in the darkness between dusk and dawn; not the sun itself as it rose again the following day.

Resolute, Shizuma turned from the tree; the visit to her usual place of thought suddenly unnecessary. Nagisa was everything she'd needed, everything she could want for, and regardless of Miyuki's new behaviour, Shizuma wasn't going to let those feelings slip away. She'd lost out once through no fault of her own; she wasn't going to cause herself the same pain by choice, nor by anyone else's.

o o o

Yaya looked to the empty chair at the table in front of her as she packed her things away as class ended, nagging herself for not having noticed earlier on in the lesson. Perhaps if she had, she could've excused herself and gone looking for the missing Hikari then instead. Their English teacher was much more understanding than most.

She overheard whispered comments as the other girls shuffled past towards the open classroom door, her classmates also noting the Etoile's absence and conjuring wild reasonings as a form of explanation, some of which appeared to be less than pleasant.

Yaya sighed at the negativity. More than once today she'd over heard similarly bad comments about her roommate, and while being less than eager to confront the speaker as she'd heard the Kenjo girl had so aggressively earlier, she wished she knew the reason for the backlash. Jealousy perhaps? Amane was easily one of the most popular Etoiles of recent years, behind of course the beautiful yet tragic Shizuma Hanazono. Perhaps the relative youth of the second Etoile this time round had led to some feeling she'd been unworthy of the position?

Whatever the reason, despite Yaya's recent state of distraction, it was very much beginning to get on her tits.

And what in god's name was the altercation with Kaname about?

Yaya had to laugh to herself over that one… The local bully gone good?

She shouldered her satchel after closing it, and headed for the door. To her surprise, the smiling face of Amane greeted her as she stepped out into the corridor.

"Etoile-sama," she said, Yaya nodding politely in greeting.

"Hello Yaya-san," Amane replied pleasantly, "Is Hikari not with you?" she asked in surprise.

Yaya looked at the floor, immediately unsettled and feeling somewhat guilty at having overlooked the blonde's absence for so long.

"I've um, not seen her since this morning's Geography class Etoile-sama. My apologies."

Amane smiled fondly, replying,

"You've no need to apologise Yaya-san." Although noting Yaya's expression, then added with puzzlement, "Have you?"

Yaya shuffled again and looked at the floor, Amane's increasing intent gaze growing uncomfortable.

"I um, may have been a little distracted of late Etoile-sama. I was hoping that Hikari hadn't taken it the wrong way, but I've not had the chance to talk to her about it yet..."

Amane looked up from the slender third year and glanced along the corridor in either direction.

"You've no idea where she could've gone?" Amane asked, returning her gaze to the track and field specialist.

Yaya looked up and replied,

"Well, there is one place…"

o o o

Hikari sat alone, chill fingers gliding through the icy waters of the pool before the statue of the Virgin Mary. Tear stains covered her cheeks, and she sniffed occasionally in the cold air. The cutting winds were growing fast, and she knew it wouldn't be long before she had to return to the Dormitory for dinner.

She'd cut the remaining classes of the day, unable to face the continued remarks and the stress that came with them. Struggling to find Amane, she'd given up traipsing the school grounds and returned to her usual place of solace.

She looked at her reflection in the pool, framed by the thunderous heavens above her.

Was this the face of someone deserving the title Etoile? Was she really worthy of standing beside her senpai, when so many others had dreamed of the same opportunity?

Hikari sighed.

Was she worthy of anything anymore? she mused; even her best friend had abandoned her after mistreatment.

Hikari blanched again at Yaya's continued distraction. Not sure of the cause, but still thinking she could probably guess, Hikari wondered if things would have turned out differently had she responded to Yaya's overly anxious kiss more calmly.

A tear rolled free from her eye, and as it splashed in the pool, the impact disturbed the image staring back up.

In her tiny world, right there, Hikari felt so intensely alone.

"Hikari-chan?"

A voice called through the trees, followed by another, deeper voice,

"Hikari?"

The tiny blonde Etoile looked back towards the Dormitories, panic seizing her heart as she wiped her tears away quickly. She couldn't let anyone see her like this. The last thing Amane needed was for Hikari to prove the critics right, to be found snivelling in self-doubt before Maria-sama.

She pulled a handkerchief from her pocket, wiping her eyes again before straightening her windswept hair. Taking a deep breath, she finished just in time as Amane and Yaya rounded the corner to the statue's enclosed garden.

"Hikari?" Amane asked as she hurried over to partner, the handsome senior kneeling before her fellow Etoile.

"Hikari are you alright?" she repeated in concern.

Yaya stood a few paces behind, looking nervous and uncertain.

Hikari smiled, her big blue eyes gazing into Amane's face.

"Amane-senpai," she whispered as she nodded, "I just felt a little queasy, that's all. I thought I'd come for some fresh air."

Amane looked at her, an expression of doubt underlying the concern, although the notion wasn't actually vocalised by the older Etoile.

"It's getting cold Hikari," she said, "and we have dinner soon. We should get back to the Dorms."

The Konohana girl nodded, shivering slightly in the cold. Noting the chilled edge to Hikari's fingers as she gathered them in her's, Amane unbuttoned her dark blue riding coat, wrapping it around the younger girl's shoulders.

"There," she soothed, "now, let's be on our way before it starts snowing."

Hikari nodded again, before standing and brushing down her white Spican skirt. She looked across to Yaya, who awkwardly returned the gaze.

"I'm so sorry Hikari, I should have come looking for you sooner."

Hikari smiled and shrugged,

"Yaya-chan isn't Hikari's keeper. It's okay." she continued, faking the sentiment. "I should have said something before leaving afternoon class; I knew Yaya-chan would be worried."

The taller third year looked relieved, and smiled in relief,

"As long as you're okay?"

Hikari's eyes turned to Amane, who held an arm around the young Etoile's shoulders, trying to keep her warm.

"I am now." Hikari added.

o o o

The head table had been quiet at the evening meal, with the two Etoile both lost in thought, and Shizuma, Nagisa and the now present Tamao quietly discussing earlier events with Miyuki. Amane had briefly recounted the school council meeting to the others, only to then fallen silent, pondering her fellow Spican's sullen nature. Concern grew in her mind as the meal had progressed, and she glanced occasionally toward her girlfriend, the third year sat next to her with her blue eyes down, toying with the folds of her napkin.

The five girls had also fallen extremely quiet as the brooding Rokujō girl had stalked past, Miyuki placed off to one side with some of the other senior Miatorians.

The atmosphere in the hall having left an unpleasant taste in everyone's mouth, the group opted to leave earlier than usual, heading back to their Dormitories together.

"Remember to pack some clothes for town as well," Shizuma added, discussing the weekend's plans. "I have every intention of picking something up for the Christmas Ball while we're out."

Amane looked away at this; she'd never been the best at choosing clothes, and hated shopping for them with a passion.

Shizuma noted the change of expression and chuckled as she caught it,

"Yes Amane; I know full well you'd wear your jockey shorts and riding jacket all day given the option."

The fifth year rolled her eyes, replying with a bemused grin,

"I'm not gifted with Shizuma-sama's grace I'm afraid. Dresses and gowns make me feel like a scarecrow."

Shizuma laughed, although Hikari immediately looked distraught,

"Amane-senpai is not a scarecrow!"

The horse-rider chuckled fondly herself, squeezing the young Etoile's hand.

"Thank you Hikari," she smiled.

Somewhere off at the edge of the group, Tamao was busy trying to remain low key during this walk back to Dorms, the young poet feeling a lot like a tag nut amongst a group of friends that had history going back years. Pondering her own gown for the Christmas Ball, she gazed at the floor as she walked.

"Is Tamao-chan going to come to town with us?" Nagisa asked, nudging her roommate to wake her up.

Tamao baulked.

"But I've not got permission to stay out?" she stammered, not realizing she'd even been invited.

"I know, but there's no reason why you can't accompany us to town?" Nagisa asked, looking disappointed that the dark haired fourth year was suggesting she wouldn't come.

"You can't stay home alone all day," Shizuma added. "Besides, Nagisa's taste in clothes is awful; she'll need all the help she can get."

Nagisa looked at her lover with a face full of surprise, but Shizuma only grinned back, her emerald eyes twinkling with the tease.

Appreciative of the concerted effort her former competition was making, Tamao smiled in acceptance.

"Well she is a bit hopeless isn't she," Tamao remarked, brightening up as she added, "Perhaps I should come along just so I can laugh at our Nagisa-chan's choices."

Shizuma grinned, and Nagisa nudged her in the ribs as well, just for good measure.

"Bah, you can both sleep outside if this continues."

The girls laughed as they turned the corner.

Stopping dead, the five found themselves facing Miyuki, her stoic mask unmoving as she regarded the others.

For an awkward moment, the group looked at the school council President without speaking, Miyuki staring back firmly.

Then, with a swish of black uniform and onyx hair, Miyuki strode past, the intimidating senior disappearing down the hall.

The jovial atmosphere now broken, the group continued on in silence, the friends splitting by school and corridor when they reached their appropriate intersections.

o o o

Certain Tamao was asleep; Shizuma gently rocked the auburn beauty lying next to her. With a sigh, Nagisa's soft brown eyes opened, and she shuffled beneath the cosy cotton covers to attend the former-Etoile.

"Shizuma-sama?" she asked, Nagisa lifting a hand to Shizuma's face to brush aside the long silver hair obscuring her eyes.

Shizuma shifted slightly, stretching her back as she leaned out from beneath the covers. Reaching back behind her, she lifted her long black overcoat quietly from the desk, laying it across her lap atop the sheets. Whispering, she began her explanation,

"There's something I've been meaning to give to you Nagisa, but with this morning's events and everything else this evening I've not had the chance yet."

The red head sat up, facing Shizuma as the former-Etoile reached into the coat pocket. Shizuma closed her hand over the object she sought, and then stopped for a minute, looking at Nagisa until she knew she had the younger girl's unreserved attention.

"When I first gave this to you, as strong as my feelings were for you at the time, I know now that my prime concern was for myself, and not for you as it should have been."

Nagisa looked confused, but Shizuma put a finger to her soft peach lips before continuing,

"When I took it back again, I promised myself I'd never hurt another person by pulling them into my sorrow; that I was going to deal with it all on my own, and without dragging anyone else down."

She looked at the bed cover a moment, constructing her next words carefully in her head.

"Even now, the extent of the mess I've made whilst trying to do that is still dawning on me."

Miyuki crept into Shizuma's mind for a moment, and briefly her resolve broke.

'Dear Miyuki… what have I done to you?' she asked herself.

But gritting her teeth, she pushed the thought from her mind, determined her former roommate was going to remain a separate issue.

"That said, I know now that although I may have been wrong to give it to you originally; to put you through helping me with that burden without telling you what lay ahead or without explaining to you why, you and you alone should be the one to keep it now that burden is gone."

She pulled her hand from the coat, slowly opening her curled fingers. Nestled in her palm, glittering silently in the dim light of the unlit dormitory, lay the gold key to her vacation home front door.

Nagisa looked at it, swamped in emotions. The memory of that awful night in the green house flooded back to her, and tears gathered in the corner of her eyes.

"Shizuma – " she began.

But the sixth year cut in,

"You were the only person that could reach me Nagisa. The only person able to unlock my heart. To open it again after being closed from the world for so long."

Leaving the key on the bed, she reached forward and un-buttoned Nagisa's night shirt. Brushing soft red hair back behind Nagisa's ears, she took the chain in both hands, uncoupling the catch before holding it midway between them for a moment.

"This belongs to you Nagisa, just like the heart you rescued when you came here, and I promise never to take it from you again."

Nagisa's tears rolled free, sliding down the redhead's cheeks as she lowered her chin slightly, the fourth year allowing Shizuma to reach over her shoulders and close the catch firmly before adjusting the chain around Nagisa's neck. The key spun idly in the valley of Nagisa's breast, and the fourth year nudged it gingerly with her fingers.

She looked up into Shizuma's emerald eyes, whispering in the tiniest of voices as she did,

"I love you Shizuma Hanazono."

The sixth year gazed back, her thumb gliding across Nagisa's cheek to wipe away the tears.

"I love you too Nagisa."

And in the dim light of the dormitory, the two girls embraced, each holding the other dearly until long moments had past, the couple then sliding under the covers as they curled up in bed together.

o o o

Lying as silently as she possibly could on the other side of the room, her breathing halted and her eyes staring blankly at the wall next to her, Tamao Suzumi quietly cried herself to sleep; the pillow beneath her the only witness to the salty shower of tears that rained onto it.


	5. Chapter Four

___(Illustrations, previews and author meta for this fanfiction can be found on the Studio Nine Sparrows page on facebook)_

**_Strawberry Panic ~ The Gravity of Love_**  
_Winter Term, Chapter Four_

**Kagome's green eyes swam with bottomless depth as they watched Chiyo on her way back to the fourth year corridor's cleaning cupboard.**

The Lulim underclassman stood to one side of the open door, her arms wrapped around the soft brown teddy bear she carried with her at all times, waiting quietly for Chiyo to finish before the pair went to the library together. Chiyo was lugging behind her the huge antique vacuum cleaner made available for the girl's use when cleaning their rooms, her apron smudged with dirty marks and what appeared to be tea stains. She was exhausted, a disgruntled look on her face as she tugged the heavy metal cylinder the final few steps to the cupboard, muttering to herself with each step.

With dramatic effort, she shoved the vacuum cleaner into the cupboard, dumping the hose and nozzle on the floor next to it, giving the cylinder a firm boot for good measure. Satisfied, she then slammed the cupboard door for effect before flopping back against it to catch her breath.

Distinctly hard work today Chiyo noted to herself.

"Is Chiyo-chan okay?" Kagome asked in her usual sullen tone.

The tiny Miatorian looked vexed, and rambled as she brushed herself down,

"Oh, as well as anyone can be when they're being slave driven by the upperclassmen." Disgruntled at her filthy apron, she undid its ties before holding the white cotton up to inspect. It was disgustingly dirty, a fact which enraged the first year even further.

"And look! Another apron to wash! I'll spend my entire evening in the wash room at this rate while everyone else is having fun."

She sighed, looking downcast as she screwed the apron up into a ball, stuffing it into her pocket.

Kagome waited quietly for Chiyo to finish adjusting herself, and then the pair started off down the corridor together.

"Ohshibaru thought Chiyo-chan enjoyed being room temp for Nagisa-sama?" Kagome asked in her eerily detached form of third person.

Chiyo huffed and muttered something under her breath.

"Sorry, Ohshibaru didn't hear what Chiyo-chan said."

Chiyo pouted at the stuffed bear, then replied,

"Nothing. And yes, I do love making my onee-sama happy. Very much so," she scratched the back of her neck as she continued, "And it's my duty. And Tamao-chan is a good tutor also so I'm very lucky. I just had a lot to clean up today, that's all."

Reaching the stair well, they trotted down towards the main entrance hall.

"But Ohshibaru thought being a room temp was hard work all the time?" Kagome asked, "All that cleaning…"

"Worse when you're cleaning up after someone that shouldn't be there," Chiyo muttered, green with envy. Realising her error, she then blushed as it dawned on her she'd said it out loud rather than in her head as she'd intended.

Kagome looked confused.

"Eh, um…never mind, okay." Chiyo muttered, looking away in frustration and embarrassment.

Turning the corner at the bottom of the stair well, the girls went to leave the building, Chiyo holding the door for Kagome as she stepped out into the frigid air. It had been snowing again, and a fine layer of white fluff had settled across the grounds, the paths between buildings only visible by the many imprinted footsteps that criss-crossed them.

"But Nagisa-chan and Tamao-chan share a room? Why wouldn't they be allowed there?" Kagome asked, confused.

Chiyo snapped,

"It doesn't matter okay? Forget I said anything."

Kagome stopped in the middle of the path and looked at Chiyo as she continued walking. After a moment, the Miatorian also paused, looking back to face the tiny Lulim girl.

"Does Chiyo-chan have a secret she can't tell Ohshibaru?"

Kagome actually sounded hurt.

Chiyo looked at Kagome, then again at the demented looking bear. Huffing, she turned around, marching off towards the library. Confused by the whole conversation, Kagome grasped Percival tightly as she ran to catch up.

o o o

With Yaya much more attentive, friday's lessons had proven to be infinitely less stressful for the young Spican Etoile, the endless stream of questions easier to cope with knowing there was someone close by to whisper the answer in her ear or give her a helping nudge, and Yaya's intimidating glare was more than capable of silencing the previously vocal critics of Hikari's new position when it became necessary.

Yaya had made sure she was there to walk Hikari to class in the morning, with her at recess and lunch, despite a sulking Tsubomi playing piggy-in-the-middle, and had even walked her to the cathedral for practice that evening, despite being adamant she wasn't going to attend herself. Disappointed that Yaya had chosen not to sing with the choir that night, but thankful for the day's company all the same, Hikari bid the dark haired third year farewell before entering the vaulted wooden door to the stone building. Watching Hikari disappear along the lush red carpet towards the organ and the rest of the Saintly Chorus, Yaya slunk back from the entrance and headed off towards the library.

As she walked, tiny flakes of snow began to fall, announcing a drop in temperate as the evening sun began its slow journey into the horizon and a good night's rest. Yaya shivered and turned the collar on her white blazer up, pulling her long hair forward, trying to shelter herself from the bitter wind.

Usually she loved winter, but this year it was just more hassle; another distraction to add to her growing collection.

She looked towards the library ahead of her, the most recent addition to that catalogue waited for her within.

'Yes, I am an idiot. I just want to stay here.'

Tsubomi's words from the day of the election ceremony came back to her, a wry smile passing Yaya's lips as she walked. She'd kicked herself that afternoon, unable to believe she'd been so blind. With Hikari busy at the ceremony, the two girls had sat in silence after Tsubomi's subtle admission; Yaya left speechless by the unexpected change of character, dealing with the mixture of emotions regarding her room mate but intrigued and unnerved by Tsubomi's insistent desire to stay with her, the flustered first year perched a world away at the other end of the bed. Completely out of the blue for the usually brash Tsubomi, the underlying sentiment had been wrapped in subtext and for a long time after they'd been left alone, Yaya had struggled with the idea that she'd read the meaning right.

In fact, it wasn't until she'd started getting changed into her Chorus gown so she could attend the presentation ceremony that Yaya had real reason to act on Tsubomi's words in her usual, clumsy style. Catching the blushing first year's gaze working across her body as she undressed, Yaya had instinctively pounced, throwing thoughts of the blonde Etoile-to-be to the wind. Yaya had never been one for elegant declarations and meaningful looks; she always struggled to get the words out right, and besides, she'd yet to find anything you couldn't say quicker with a kiss.

Which is exactly what she'd done. Pinning the strawberry haired first year to the bed she'd made sure Tsubomi knew damn well she had her undivided attention.

Amusingly, she found the younger Spican could be just as forceful in her actions as she was with her words, her loud nature reflecting in all sides of her character. Similar to Yaya, the rash behaviour tended to be dominant only when embarrassment or frustration became an issue, but Yaya could live with that. At least she knew where Tsubomi was coming from.

Looking back fondly, that had been an eventful night indeed, not just for those winning the election or eloping together mid-ceremony to the lake. In the days following, the previous months of angst and sorrow rooted in Hikari's obsession with Amane had melted away, forgotten as Yaya and Tsubomi worked off their mountain of repressed emotions and sexual frustration, Tsubomi as eager and willing as Yaya to go anywhere their young imaginations led them.

In a warped sense of irony, their relative immaturity had probably been their release, making it so much easier to let everything else around them slide. But that had had it's consequences it seemed.

The thoughtful smile left Yaya's lips as she strode her way through the snow, long legs covered in goose bumps from the cold. She kicked herself for leaving her thigh-high's at the Dorm. Reaching the library doors, she paused for a moment, taking in the gothic stonework and huge wooden door.

As fun as it had all been so far, the previous day had proven to Yaya it was time to take things a little more seriously; a little more responsibly perhaps, and with a heavy sigh she pushed the door open, readying herself for what could well be an interesting discussion. Two people who were both practically incapable of vocalising their emotions without groping each other or shouting, trying to have an adult conversation about their relationship and the effect it might be having on other people.

Yaya grimaced with the comedy of it.

Stepping into the low light of the library, she walked the aisles on the way to their usual meeting point. Passing row after row of tall bookshelves, she noted with a cynical grin the extremely unsubtle couples huddled together, pretending to read the same book or hold some form of debate. There would be only one topic being covered in this place on a friday night, Yaya knew, and you wouldn't find it referenced in the children's section that was for sure.

Reaching one of the quiet study rooms at the back of the main hall, Yaya smiled at the poorly forged sign pinned on the door, claiming the room was off limits for refurbishment. She took a deep breath before turning the brass handle and peering into the room ahead.

It was pitch black, somewhat expected given the person she was meeting.

"Tsubomi-chan?" She called, sliding through the door and closing it quietly behind her.

She felt something brush her shoulder as she walked into what should have been the centre of the room, waiting for the inevitable with wry amusement.

"Tsubomi-chan, I know you're there."

A soft giggle echoed from the corner of the room, and Tsubomi whispered back,

"Are you alone Yaya?"

Tsubomi rolled her eyes, replying,

"No, given what you said the other night, I thought I'd bring Kizuna and Remon along for company. What do _you_ think?"

Tsubomi giggled again, and Yaya felt something press against her back. Playful fingers ran up her thighs before taking her hands and gently placing them on Tsubomi's waist.

Puzzled, Yaya ran her fingers over the soft, embroidered fabric covering Tsubomi's skin.

"Silk?" Yaya asked.

Tsubomi giggled again, and Yaya felt hot breath in her ear.

"Better. I thought at least one of us should make an effort tonight."

Yaya blanched, the spark of arousal bringing a flush to her cheeks and warmth to her skin.

She hadn't intended for the evening to progress this way; well, at least not so quickly.

"Tsubomi, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Tsubomi was circling her, holding Yaya's hand as she ran it across her semi-naked body. Whatever the younger girl was wearing, it certainly wasn't covering much, and was very lacy indeed.

Yaya struggled to keep her mind on business, and took Tsubomi firmly by the wrists.

"Well if you're not wanting to wait…" Tsubomi teased.

Yaya snapped off-handily,

"Think with something higher than your navel for a second."

Tsubomi flounced in the dark, her posture taking on an annoyed tone.

"I thought you'd like it?" She said, sounding hurt, embarrassed at having made the effort without receiving the desired response.

Yaya tried to paper the cracks,

"I do Tsubomi. Really I do. I just…" she knew the topic at hand wasn't going to be popular, and braced herself for the reaction, especially given the effort the underclassman had gone to for the evening. "…there's something I need to talk to you about."

Tsubomi shifted her weight, presumably standing hands on hips in the darkness.

"Well?"

Yaya bit her lip, then mumbled,

"It was about Hikari."

Tsubomi huffed, pulling her arm away from Yaya before striding across the room and flicking the light switch.

Blinded for a second, Yaya looked with disappointment as she found Tsubomi had already pulled her long white Spican overcoat around her before Yaya had had the chance to see what all the fuss was about. Noting the glance, Tsubomi snapped,

"Too late, you had your chance." Perching on the edge of the wooden reading desk that ran the length of the study room back wall, she remarked, "so what about wonder girl? What's she done now?"

Yaya sighed, sensing the agitation in Tsubomi's voice.

"It's not what she's done. It's more what we're doing."

Tsubomi rolled her eyes,

"Sorry, is there a problem with what we're doing? You've not complained so far," she remarked. Then with a sly and childishly over-eager grin, "Is there something you'd like me to do differently?"

Yaya glared, her temper bubbling over.

"I'm trying to be serious."

"Yes, and it's dull! I couldn't care less about Hikari Yaya; I could have you undressed by now. I had feathers and a neckla – "

"Tsubomi!" Yaya snapped.

"What!" Tsubomi shouted back in frustration, the emotional cauldron bubbling over. "Just get to the point already."

Yaya crossed her arms and leant back against the wall, her mood increasingly foul but her head telling her she needed to calm down. Measuring her words, she said,

"I think we need to tell Hikari what's going on."

Tsubomi raised an eyebrow in indifference.

"….because exactly? If she hasn't guessed already that is."

"Because I'm spending far too much time with you, and far too little time with her." Yaya replied, "Whatever might be going on between us, she's still my room mate, and she's been in all of my classes since she joined Spica."

Tsubomi shook her head and looked away. Letting one of her high heeled shoes slip part way off her stocking clad foot, she toyed with it, twisting it back and forth on its heel.

"She's with Amane now. Why does she need you all of a sudden? She didn't last week," adding, "and if I remember correctly, that was something you were fine with too."

Yaya took a long breath, trying to calm her nerves.

"Because she needs the support. Because people are saying things Tsubomi, laying into her for taking the Etoile with Amane."

Tsubomi looked up from the shoe, glaring at Yaya.

"That was her choice remember? Or had you forgotten her dumping you for the lady-boy already?"

Yaya sighed.

"Don't be so mean to Amane-san, she's alright really." Yaya remarked, pushing her black hair back with both hands before fiddling with it nervously.

Tsubomi blanched,

"I _really_ can't believe you just said that."

Inwardly, Yaya totally agreed with the sentiment. She hated conversations like this, they were difficult to control and she was forever being backed into corners she wouldn't normally have fought. Struggling to keep on track, the frustration began gnawing at her.

"I just think we need to be more up front with Hikari," adding as an after thought, "And perhaps a little less full on."

Yaya looked at the floor as she muttered, "I don't want to exclude her, that's all."

Tsubomi flounced and kicked her shoe in Yaya's direction, watching as it skidded to a halt next to the waste paper bin.

"Rather you'd like to keep her handy in case Amane is losing interest. You're not the only one that's noticed Hikari moping around like a lost puppy," her eyes flashed with anger. "What is it; bored of me already? Am I not good enough now you've had a taste?" There was a genuine look of hurt in the green eyes glaring from underneath her strawberry fringe and she pouted as she sulked.

"Don't be so silly," Yaya snapped, "I've been over Hikari for ages."

"What, all of a week? Yeah that's a really long time Yaya. I feel _so_ reassured."

For a moment there was silence, only the occasional conversation from the hall outside making its way into the room.

Gingerly, Yaya pushed away from the wall, kneeling to collect the discarded shoe from the floor. Standing, she sauntered over to the first year who stood hugging herself against the wooden table.

"Tsubomi-chan, she's my friend, my best friend."

Kneeling before Tsubomi, she took the younger girl's calf in her hands, lifting Tsubomi's leg before slipping the shoe back into its rightful place. She looked up, trying to look as sincere as possible.

"Surely you know the difference…"

Standing, Yaya ran a finger along Tsubomi's slender forearm, tipping her head so she could make eye contact.

"Then what does that make me?" Tsubomi asked, looking back dejected.

Yaya smiled,

"Something so much more…"

Tsubomi looked away for a moment, turning to face the wall, her pride still stinging at the mention of Hikari's name. But as Yaya's fingers moved from her arm to the hand grasping her overcoat around her, trying to gently pry the fingers holding it loose, Tsubomi slowly looked back into the deep brown eyes regarding her fondly.

A coy grin passed her lips, and she leant forward, whispering into Yaya's ear,

"Not until you turn the light back off," adding, "and don't you dare mention her name again tonight, or you can go without."

And with that, the deep-and-meaningful ended; Yaya relieved they'd achieved anything at all.

o o o

Nagisa woke with a start, the morning sun light flooding into the Dormitory as Tamao snapped the linen curtains open. Groggily rubbing her eyes, the red headed upperclassman sat up in her bed, looking around her in confusion.

"You're all dressed already?" she moaned.

Tamao, Shizuma, Amane and Hikari all sat in the room around her, the Spican pair propping up Tamao's desk while Shizuma sat on Tamao's bed, smiling at Nagisa with playful green eyes.

It was strange seeing the others out of uniform; Amane had predictably opted for jeans and a loose fitting beige shirt; less than exciting and neutral in every possible way. Along with a brown leather flying jacket complete with white fluffy collar, you could've mistaken her for an eighties fighter-pilot. Similarly reserved, Hikari wore a comfy looking fleece and a skirt, her black pop socks disappearing into warm looking boots.

Looking delicious, it was Tamao that stood out the most, her flowing dark hair up in high bunches and her deep blue eyes set off by a matching halter-neck top and a soft grey wrap-around. Shizuma, clad in black trousers and an off-the-shoulder jumper, smouldered quietly opposite.

"What gives?" Nagisa asked meekly.

Tamao smiled,

"Nagisa-chan is obviously over doing it at the moment. We've had breakfast already, taken showers and gotten dressed, and you did nothing but snore as we got ready around her."

Nagisa blushed, glancing around at the others.

"What time is it?" she asked in a small voice.

"Almost eleven," Shizuma said, looking at her stylish silver watch, "and our train leaves at midday."

Nagisa blanched and sat bolt upright.

"Huh! Why'd you let me sleep then?"

Shizuma laughed, but it was Tamao that answered for her,

"Because even though Nagisa-chan has eloped with my evil arch rival, she still has the cutest of sleeping faces, and I thought everyone should be able to see it."

Shizuma grinned at Tamao and threw her own in for good measure,

"The demented look of bliss as you drool across the pillow is most befitting."

Nagisa pouted, and shot the pair a hurt look.

"I won't go if you two pick on me all day."

The others chuckled, and Shizuma stood, throwing a towel at Nagisa.

"Hurry up and have a shower, before I set Tamao lose on you as a motivator."

o o o

It was icy cold as the girls reached the station, and despite the single car being crammed with commuters, they were more than happy for the warmth within. The ride itself was uneventful, and with so many people around, they felt unable to talk freely apart from the odd murmur into their partner's ear.

The atmosphere was almost awkward to start with, Tamao still feeling out of place and Amane obviously uncomfortable outside the confines of the school, with Hikari initially bolted to her like a limpet; a fact that drew the odd glance from the older passengers on the train.

It was Shizuma who was most at home, obviously in her element as they stepped off the train and into the city station. This close to Christmas, the streets were bustling with people, and the bright neon and blazing window displays drew their attention in every direction. Playing the hostess, Shizuma guided them through the crowded streets from shop to shop, brand to brand, making idle conversation and seeing that no one was left out.

As the afternoon passed, the girls relaxed more and more, splitting up to visit different shops, teasing each other openly and laughing at their assorted and sometimes very conflicting tastes. With Shizuma obviously making a concerted effort not to push Tamao to one side, the dark haired fourth year found herself able to open up, the discomfort of being around the couple buried under the ability to throw sarcastic comments and tease without fear of retribution. She even found herself warming to Shizuma to a degree, thankful to the former-Etoile for trying to make it easy on her.

Perhaps the gesture of letting Shizuma stay in their room would pay off in the long run. Surely she'd adjust to Nagisa's relationship with the silver-haired upperclassman quicker if she were around them more. And Shizuma was making it obvious she wasn't going to get territorial.

Having spent the majority of the morning on their feet, the girls went looking for somewhere to recharge their batteries, their feet aching and Nagisa whining about her stomach as usual. Joking and giggling, the girls chatted over coffee as they sat in one of the smaller mall restaurants, trying to avoid the crowds as much as possible. Apart from Amane, who'd spent most of the trip just browsing, each of the girls had managed to find themselves something or other, and were showing their purchases off to the group.

"…and I thought these would be nice for my mother when she comes to see me in January." Nagisa finished, cracking open a smart looking flip case that held a delicately constructed set of earrings.

Shizuma brushed them with her finger, watching the entwined metals shimmer in the light. She nodded approvingly, then sat back in her chair.

"Has everyone found a dress yet then?" Shizuma asked.

Tamao nodded, lifting dark fabric part way out of one of her bags.

"Oo, let us see Tamao-chan!" Nagisa piped, but her room mate declined, shaking her head,

"No, it's going to be a surprise." She said as she hugged the bag lovingly to her chest with a smile, "I'm really happy with it though."

Nagisa looked sullen and toyed with her half empty cup.

"I've seen a couple of things; but I can't make my mind up. And I think I've probably spent too much already," she said, looking sullen as she finished.

Shizuma smiled and squeezed her girlfriend's hand.

"Don't worry about that; let's take a look at them and if they're not completely appalling I'm sure I can stretch to it."

Tamao laughed and added,

"If…"

Nagisa pouted again, giggling after.

"I dunno, I think I've surprised even myself this time."

The girls chuckled, and then Shizuma turned to Hikari, who shrugged meekly.

"I've seen something I really like, but I want to see what Amane-senpai's wearing first before deciding for sure."

Shizuma nodded, then grinned as Amane squirmed under everyone's collective gaze.

"Well Amane?"

The tall Spican shifted uncomfortably,

"I've not really seen anything – "

Shizuma laughed.

"Bullshit! You were hoping we'd forgotten weren't you." The Miatorian grinned evilly, then offered, "Let us pick a few for you and you can choose, how does that sound?"

Amane blushed, frustrated and feeling like she was a first year again.

"That would be appreciated I guess."

Shizuma beamed and rubbed her hands together eagerly.

"Suggestions everyone? Where do we try first?"

o o o

Remon looked over the edge of her glasses with a quizzical brow, considering the curled up form of Kagome Byakudan as she sat on the window sill, staring out of the first floor lounge window at the falling snow beyond, hugging Percival tightly as she muttered to him softly.

The Transformation Club had met as per usual, but with the snow coming down so heavily and everyone exhausted after the week of election excitement, Chikaru had opted for the club to spend the afternoon indoors, considering the dynamics of hot chocolate and an interesting assortment of cookies. Scientifically approaching their important research task, the girls had devoured the better part of an entire box whilst draining enough chocolate to sail an ocean liner. The resulting table of detailed information and observations that scrawled across the black board at the back of the room stood testament to their hard detective work.

Feeling collectively full and somewhat subdued, they'd each wandered off across the room to do their own thing, Kizuna reading a hardback that rested in her lap, Chikaru sat at the front, a constant clicking noise filling the room as she knitted furiously, the oddly coloured fabric not giving away its final form.

Kizuna stretched up from her place sat cross-legged on the floor, tugging at Remon's sleeve for her to come and sit beside her, but Remon shrugged the other second year off, nodding toward the first year huddled in the corner. Kizuna turned, peering and realizing what Remon was getting at. She closed her book, picking herself up from the floor before wandering over to Kagome in curiosity as she sat alone.

"Kagome-chan?" she asked in a soft voice.

Kagome's hair had fallen across her face, and to Kizuna's surprise, she seemed to be crying, rocking herself back and forth as she held Percival dearly in her lap.

"Kagome?" Kizuna asked again, and the tiny first year turned to face her.

She was right, Kagome was crying, her big green eyes swollen with tears that trickled down her face.

"Kagome-chan, what's wrong?" the young girl asked, worry filling her voice. But Kagome failed to reply, instead shaking her head before turning back to the window, continuing her gentle rocking.

Kizuna wrapped the sullen brunette in her arms, using the sleeve of her Lulim uniform to wipe away the tears.

The soft clicking of Chikaru's knitting needles stopped, and Kizuna motioned to the school council President to come over. Setting her knitting to one side, Chikaru slid off her stool and glided over to the two girls gathered in the corner.

Running her fingers through the little one's hair, she knelt next to Kagome, whispering in her ear.

"What's wrong with Ohshibaru Kagome?"

Kagome paused her rocking, and turned to face the pretty fifth year's gentle gaze.

"Ohshibaru is very sad." She stated, "Chiyo-chan doesn't like him."

Chikaru leaned back, a look of surprise on her face.

"That doesn't sound at all like Chiyo-chan Kagome? What made Ohshibaru think that?"

Kagome looked at the fluffy bear in her arms, stroking the teddy's head lovingly.

"Chiyo won't tell Ohshibaru her secret. She doesn't trust Ohshibaru."

Chikaru smiled fondly, explaining,

"But secrets are meant to be kept Kagome, Ohshibaru should know that."

Kagome shook her head, adamant,

"But it's a bad secret."

Chikaru and Kizuna exchanged glances.

"A bad secret Kagome-chan?"

Kagome nodded and softly said,

"It's about Nagisa-sama and Tamao-sama, but Ohshibaru doesn't know what."

Attempting to console the underclassman further, Chikaru's eyes twinkled with intrigue and concern.

o o o

The four girls stood outside the changing room, waiting with baited breath for the Amane to pull the soft green curtain back.

After several fruitless trips to various stylish designer outlets, Amane having rejected each of the girl's suggestions as they put them forward, the older Etoile had finally conceded and picked something herself from the endless rows of clothing racks within a more mainstream department store, shrugging uncomfortably before Shizuma had ushered her off into the changing rooms at the back.

It seemed like an age since Amane had disappeared within, and Shizuma's voice bristled with impatience as she called,

"Well?"

Amane was quiet for a minute, then called back from within,

"It looks okay, I'll change back so I can pay for it."

Shizuma's eyes sparkled mischievously,

"You're not getting away with it that easily," and with a deft hand she whipped the curtain back, revealing a sheepish looking Amane within.

The tall Spican stood considering herself in the long mirror on the wall, clad in a close fitting pastel two piece; the halter-neck top showing off her slender shoulders and back, while the matching trousers seemed to stretch endlessly, showcasing the athletic fifth year's mile long legs.

Hikari's face beamed, and Nagisa and Tamao seemed approving, but Shizuma's keen eye looked Amane up and down. Decisively she remarked,

"The top is nice; halter-neck definitely suits you. But the trousers Amane? Jesus, didn't your mother tell you that you were born a woman?"

Amane blanched, her face dropping in red-faced disappointment.

"I… - "

Hikari shot the former-Etoile an angry look, but Shizuma continued regardless,

"Come with me."

Taking Amane by the hand, Shizuma dragged her off across the shop, scouring the aisles as they walked. Looking back occasionally at the Spican Etoile trying to keep up with her, she pondered, deep in thought.

Then with an inspired flash, she grabbed something from one of the racks, shoving the hanger into Amane's hands.

"There, go and try that."

Sullen, Amane did as she was told, wandering back to where they'd left the other girls at the changing rooms, scratching the back of her head as she quizzically regarded the garment in her hands.

Reaching the changing rooms again, Amane disappeared within, sliding the curtain back behind her, and Shizuma grinned at Nagisa with telling eyes. Curious, Nagisa shot the former-Etoile a questioning look, to which Shizuma simply returned a knowing smile. Hikari, unsure what to make of the exchange, waited patiently for Amane to finish getting changed.

"Oh…"

Amane's quiet voice emanated from within.

"It's not the sort of thing I'd usually wear." Her was voice layered with uncertainty.

"Yes, I had a feeling you might say that," Shizuma replied with a smile, then reaching for the edge of the curtain, she asked, "Ready?"

"I guess," Amane replied quietly, and again the former-Etoile whipped the curtain back.

Nagisa's jaw dropped as the four girls took in the sight before them.

Standing uncomfortably, obviously unsure of how to hold herself, the Spican Etoile wore a skin tight, burgundy coloured cocktail dress. With a ruffled front to exaggerate her breast, a high halter-neck and plunging back, the dress followed the curve of Amane's figure perfectly, the hem stopping midway down the fifth year's shapely thighs, the small side splits leaving more than enough to feed a curious imagination.

She looked perfectly stunning.

Moving to stand behind the dark haired Etoile, Shizuma ran her fingers through Amane's dark hair, sweeping it back and holding it tight. She looked into Amane's deep brown eyes in the mirror, catching the Spican's gaze.

"There, much better don't you think," she said softly.

Amane stood looking at herself in disbelief, the graceful feminine form staring back completely alien to her. Outside the booth, Nagisa and Tamao stood speechless.

It was only of Hikari's tiny voice that broke the silence.

"I – " Hikari was strangely uncomfortable, biting her lip before mustering the courage to spit the words out,

"I preferred the other outfit a lot more," she said, almost stammering the words. She looked at the floor and fiddled with her hair.

Tamao and Nagisa exchanged puzzled glances, and Shizuma looked at the first year in confusion,

"Hikari?"

Blushing, but asserting herself, Hikari looked Shizuma in the eye.

"Yes, I definitely prefer the other one," she said.

Amane turned, looking fondly at her fellow Etoile.

"Then the other one it is," she said decisively, stepping away from Shizuma before the former-Etoile turned to leave the changing room.

Shizuma stood bewildered, unable to comprehend Hikari's reaction. She looked at Nagisa as Amane closed the curtain behind her so she could change. Nagisa shrugged, similarly confused. Even Tamao looked towards Hikari with a puzzled expression.

Hikari had turned away from them, looking out across the shop.

A moment later, Amane re-emerged, the familiar tom-boy look intact once again. She stepped forward and ruffled Hikari's hair. Hikari turned, her blue pools beaming as she looked up fondly into Amane's eyes.

"We should get yours now Hikari," the older girl remarked, before placing the dress Shizuma had picked on the pile to be re-hung and heading off to pay for the two piece she'd chosen earlier.

Waiting until she was sure Amane was out of sight, Shizuma took the dress, placing it under something she'd picked for herself earlier. Vexed, she followed the other two on their way to the cashier desk.

o o o

Chiyo sighed as the counter bell rang noisily, jarring her from her day dream as she sat at the library front desk. Disgruntled, she looked up, annoyed at being disturbed on a Saturday evening when she knew all too well no one would be checking books out. The shift went so much quicker if she lost herself in her thoughts.

To her surprise, she found herself facing the imposing gaze of school Presidents Miyuki Rokujō and Chikaru Minamoto. With a gulp, she stammered in a small voice,

"Rokujō-sama and Minamoto-sama. Uh, is… is there something I can help you with?"

Arching a dark eyebrow, Miyuki leaned forward across the solid wooden counter, looking the first year in the eye.

"There was something we wanted to ask you about Tsukidate-san."

Shrinking back into her chair, Chiyo swallowed uncomfortably again.

"Oh."

o o o

"Are you sure you don't want a lift back to the Dorms?" Shizuma called through the cold wind, "the snow is quiet heavy."

Tamao looked back down the path from the station, shaking her head,

"No it's fine thank you. I could do with the walk." Smiling she added, "Thank you all for a wonderful day! See you tomorrow!"

She pulled the collar of her jacket around her and shuffled within it cosily, waving one last time before turning and continuing on her way home.

Nagisa shouted after her,

"Take care Tamao-chan!" She stood for a moment, watching Tamao disappear over the hill before opening the door to the black Bentley, stepping into the warmth of the waiting car.

As the other girls shuffled across the seats, Shizuma closed the door behind her, leaning forward to the partition window.

"That's everyone thank you."

Responding politely, the driver called back,

"The summer house Miss Hanazono?"

"Please." Shizuma responded, then sat back in her seat as the window slid to.

Amane looked around the car, admiring the soft leather seats and expensive looking interior, the Hanazono emblem embodied in gold thread across each door. The fifth year was suitably impressed.

"The Hanazono family does well for itself I take it?" Amane asked.

Shizuma smiled,

"We're not the Rokujō's, but we can hold our own I guess." She brushed snowflakes from her trousers, adding "It's not far, we should be home soon."

Nagisa rested her head on Shizuma's shoulder, patting her satisfied belly.

"At least we don't have to worry about food. When was the last time you did any cooking there anyway?"

The older Miatorian laughed.

"The cupboards have been empty for years."

Nagisa pondered, her hand moving to play with the gold key at her breast through the fabric of her top. Thoughtful, she muttered,

"It will be strange going back."

Conscious of the others in the car, she didn't elaborate.

"So this is where you stay in the summer?" Amane asked.

Shizuma shook her head,

"No, I rarely use it at all. I stayed there for a bit with Kaori, but generally Mother uses it for entertaining guests."

Amane and Hikari looked unsettled at the mention of the former-Etoile's name, but Shizuma smiled softly.

"It's fine, really."

Nagisa idly picked at Shizuma's jumper, feeling a little unsettled all the same.

"So what do you want to do with the evening?" Shizuma asked, changing the subject.

Amane shrugged,

"I've not seen a film in a while."

Shizuma grinned,

"Surely we can be a little more creative than that?"

o o o

The living room was cosy, a roaring fire burning in the wide stone hearth set into one wall. With the curtains drawn and the chandeliers set to a low light, the shadows danced in time with the flickering flames within the fire place, giving the room an atmospheric mood. Soft music played in the background, emanating from cleverly concealed speakers. Amane sat together with Hikari, the girls curled up on one of the sofas, Hikari lying with her head in the older girl's lap.

Nagisa stood lost in thought at one of the windows, holding the curtains slightly apart, watching the snow and the foul weather outside. Although it wasn't unpleasant being back at Shizuma's vacation home, she wasn't completely at ease either. Especially with Shizuma having excused herself before disappearing upstairs somewhere.

She stared out across the bay, watching the waves lap against the shore. It would be beautiful here in summer, she thought, a pang in her heart as she realised Shizuma would graduate long before their next opportunity to come here in the hot season.

Amane stroked Hikari's soft golden hair, smiling at the deep blue eyes gazing up at her.

"This place is amazing," she said, calling over her shoulder to Nagisa.

The younger Miatorian sighed, turning to rejoin the others, sitting in a plush arm chair next to the sofa.

"The red leaves in autumn are gorgeous," she muttered.

"You've been here often?" Amane asked.

Eyes transfixed on the dancing hearth, Nagisa mumbled her reply absently,

"No, just the once."

They fell quiet for a moment, Amane picking up on Nagisa's downbeat tone.

Then from the broad stairway at the other end of the room, the sound of heels on the hard wooden floor broke the silence.

Shizuma had obviously disappeared upstairs to get changed, and Nagisa's eyes widened as she looked the former-Etoile up and down, the sixth year sauntering towards them in a tiny black dress, her usually lose hair tied back in a taut french plat that hung behind her, the end almost reaching the hem of her dress. She was carrying a bottle of something expensive looking in one hand and four champagne flutes in the other.

Setting them carefully on the antique coffee table in front of the hearth, she wandered to the mini-bar set back in one of the dark corners of the room, placing the bottle on the bar-top while unwrapping the foil cover.

"Sorry for taking so long," she said, stripping the remaining bits of foil from the neck of the bottle. She looked sideways at the others, a grin on her lips,

"Vanity and all that," she said, emerald eyes twinkling like the dangling silver earrings she'd chosen to go with the dress.

Hikari sat up, and Amane peered over the back of the sofa at the bottle in interest.

"Nothing special, just some cheap stuff Mother keeps for the guests. She won't miss it," Shizuma explained, idly tossing the scrunched up foil into the bin underneath the bar, the golden lettering of the word Bollinger shining in the dim light against its dark green background.

Expertly undoing the wire seal, she gave the cork a twist before it slid free with a loud pop.

Nagisa, eyes still firmly fixed on the sultry figure of the former-Etoile, watched quietly as Shizuma wandered back over to the others, setting the bottle on the table, leaving it to rest for a moment.

"I thought we should celebrate properly. After all, it's been a big week for us all."

Amane ran her fingers through Hikari's hair, smiling,

"Not necessarily how we expected it to turn out though," she said, smiling at Shizuma. "You certainly have a flare for the dramatic."

Shizuma actually blushed, before coming back with a coy reply,

"You know me Amane; couldn't possibly do it by halves."

She glanced at Nagisa, the nearby fireplace reflecting in her eyes.

Pouring the bubbling golden liquid, she passed each of the girls a full glass before pouring her own, resting the bottle in an ice bucket she'd left next to the coffee table. She perched on the edge of the arm chair, one hand resting fondly on Nagisa's shoulder, the younger girl holding the hand lovingly.

"So, to Hikari-sama and Amane-sama, Astraea's new Etoile!" She raised her glass in cheer. Before raising her own, Amane added,

"And to Shizuma-sama and Nagisa-chan, the most beautiful couple in Miator!"

With a clink of glasses, the girls took a long sip, savouring the delicate taste.

Nagisa almost choked as the fizzling liquid tickled the roof of her mouth, causing Shizuma to laugh hysterically.

Nagisa went red in the cheeks, before sticking her tongue out and downing the rest.

"Mmm, yum!" she said.

"Not tasted champagne before?" Shizuma asked, watching Nagisa lean forward to pour herself another glass.

Nagisa giggled,

"No, although I could get used to It quickly."

Shizuma chuckled before taking the bottle from Nagisa's hand, topping everyone's glasses up equally. Putting the left-overs back on ice, she took the bucket back to the bar, leaning over the wooden bar top to fiddle with the stereo behind.

"Now then, about this movie nonsense," she muttered, looking for a particular album amongst the pile. Finding what she was after, she flicked the case open, pushing the disc into the stereo slot before punching the controls with her thumb until she found the track she was after. Making sure the others didn't see, she turned the volume control a considerable number of points towards the obscenely loud position.

Grinning as she looked back over her shoulder at the others, she waited a moment for the track to start.

Hikari jumped with a start as a growling base tube woke the floor boards from their sleep, unfamiliar european dance music skipping through the air, classic blues vocals ripped over a mess of funk and dirty beats.

Shizuma laughed at the look on their faces, the glee in her eyes not often seen before, easily resembling that of a girl half her age. She tipped her head back, wiggling happily to the rhythm before winding her way down the front of the bar, letting the hem of her dress brush the rim of her heels as she glanced back mischievously at Nagisa, before righting herself and making her way back to the fire place. Still dancing, she kicked her heels under the solid oak coffee table before hopping up onto it, arms moving gracefully through the air, hips skipping to the music bouncing across the room.

She remained there for a moment, the others watching in awe. Amane glanced at Nagisa before calling over the music,

"Is there anything the former-Etoile can't do well?"

Nagisa, dumbstruck with a look of disbelief still written across her face mumbled back,

"No, probably not."

Shizuma chuckled again, then reached her hands out to Nagisa. The fourth year withdrew deeper into the arm chair, shaking her head. She shouted back,

"You've seen me dance Shizuma, I couldn't possibly do that!"

Shizuma's eyes twinkled evilly, and she beckoned again.

"You won't learn unless you try," she replied. Turning on the spot, her silver plat whirling in a wide circle, the lithe sixth former wound her way back down again before bouncing back to her feet as the music jumped pace, a crescendo of snares and fan fares peaking before the bass ground its way back into the floor. Nagisa looked apprehensive, but put her hands out gingerly for the older Miatorian.

Grinning, Shizuma grabbed them eagerly and pulled Nagisa up onto the table, turning her on the spot before her so she could place her hands on Nagisa's hips from behind. Pressing herself close into the fourth year's back, she gently gyrated Nagisa's hips, forcing her into time with the music. Leaning into Nagisa's ear, she whispered playfully,

"Besides, it's easy. It's just like making love."

She pushed the red head's waist, and the two girls wound down together, moving in unison before righting themselves and continuing to dance.

Hikari tugged at Amane's arm, the older Etoile still sat speechless.

"Will Amane-senpai dance with me too?" Hikari asked.

Eyes wide, Amane looked at the blonde girl in disbelief,

"What, like that? I can't do that, I'll look stupid!"

Shizuma laughed,

"Drink some more then Amane, you won't care after a while," before nestling her head back into Nagisa's neck.

Hikari grinned, standing as she pulled Amane to her feet.

"It looks like fun, and I don't care; Amane-senpai looks amazing whatever she's doing."

And with that, she threw herself round Amane, the Spican girls following suit, Amane very unsure of what she was doing but Hikari having a huge amount of fun all the same. As the evening went on and the alcohol began to take effect, the girls danced away; laughing at themselves, laughing at Shizuma's eclectic taste in music, and laughing at each other, relaxed and happy just to be away from the stresses of the world.

o o o

Miyuki smiled to herself as she paced the hallways of the Strawberry Dormitories, working her way toward her destination.

When Chikaru had originally approached her, she had no idea what to make of the Lilum President's concerns, wondering if Chiyo had stumbled over a Miatorian drug ring or something similarly exotic or bizarre. Initially she'd considered passing the issue on, but given her place at Miator, and not wanting to wake the Sister, she knew it was easier for her to deal with it herself. She'd openly laughed when Chiyo's big secret had turned out to be that Shizuma was staying in Aoi-san's room, but as she'd pondered the ridiculousness of the evening later, the fact nagged at her more and more. Shizuma was actively avoiding returning to her own room, simply because it was next to Miyuki's.

It smacked of a guilty conscience, and Miyuki had pondered the implications at length. Perhaps there was still a glimmer of hope.

Having bumped into the couple a fair few times during the week, Miyuki's confidence had returned as she adjusted, and she'd decided it was time to confront Shizuma again. Perhaps by appearing at Nagisa's room she'd have an edge, capitalizing on that guilty conscience as she caught them in their hiding hole together.

Reaching the fourth year's room, she grasped the door handle, taking a deep breath. Then, without knocking, she swung the door open wide.

Startled, Tamao pulled her arms around her shoulders, trying to cover herself. She was stood in the middle of the room, her half fastened winter ball gown hanging off her shoulders. She'd obviously been admiring herself in the wall mirror, and Miyuki dipped her eyes for a moment as Tamao adjusted herself.

Looking embarrassed, Tamao said,

"Rokujō-san. You've always stressed it was impolite not to knock."

Miyuki replied with an offhand tone,

"So I have." Looking around the otherwise empty room, she added, "Shizuma and Nagisa aren't here?"

Tamao looked at the floor, a flush coming to her cheeks.

"No, they're away for the weekend."

"Oh, is that so," Miyuki muttered. "You know it's against Dormitory rules to have someone stay in your room that doesn't belong there, don't you?"

Her gaze still downcast, Tamao nodded slowly,

"Yes Rokujō-san."

"I could have the pair of you in front of Sister Mizue for this. You do realise that don't you Suzumi-san?"

Nodding again, Tamao sullenly answered,

"Yes Rokujō-san."

Miykui glanced around again, noting Shizuma's shoulder bag and clothes huddled at the end of Nagisa's bed. Realizing there was nothing more to gain from the visit, she turned to leave,

"Tell Shizuma to clear out when she gets back or I'll report her as well."

She strode out of the room, but before she'd closed the door completely, she muttered over her shoulder,

"Oh, and Suzumi-san; the dress suits you."

And with that, she pulled the door to with a solid thud.

o o o

It was well passed midnight, moonlight spilling through the summer house windows as Amane made her way up the stairs towards the room Shizuma had allocated the Spica girls for the night. Unlike most of the rooms in the building, this was one of only two with a double bed, and although a little embarrassed, Amane had appreciated the consideration.

Hikari had disappeared a little earlier, and politely excusing herself, Amane had wandered off to find her, the journey somewhat complicated by the gentle swaying of the floor as she walked. Knowing she hadn't boarded a ship during the evening, she put it down to the considerable amount she'd had to drink.

Shizuma would be a bad influence she thought to herself, despite admiring the older girl's confidence. She'd obviously had much more life experience than the Spican Etoile; perhaps having someone around to open her eyes to the world a little wasn't such a bad thing. After all, the embarrassment of dancing aside, Amane had enjoyed the evening a lot.

Reaching the top of the stairs, the new Etoile made her way down the hall to the master bedroom on the first floor. Cracking the heavy door open, she peered into the dark bedroom beyond.

"Hikari?" she called.

When no response came, she flicked the bedroom light on. Covering her eyes for a moment, the harsh glare added to the alcohol-induced disorientation and it took a few seconds before she focused slowly.

The embroidered curtains drawn, Hikari was lying curled up on the king-sized bed, her tiny body gently sobbing with her head buried in the plush white pillows.

Concern jolted Amane to sobriety, and she hurried across the room, climbing onto the bed beside Hikari. Stroking the long blonde locks that concealed the younger girl's face, she asked,

"Hikari, what's wrong?"

Hikari continued sobbing, shaking her head softly.

Amane put her hands on Hikari's shoulders, turning them gently so she could see the younger Etoile's face. Ashamed, Hikari tried to look away.

"Hikari?"

The alcohol obviously having gone to the tiny Spican's head; she was flushed and hot, her eyes off focus and her pupils dilated widely.

"Promise me Amane-senpai will never change." She mumbled, "Promise me she'll always be the same!"

Amane looked at her girlfriend in confusion, brushing the tears away carefully with her thumb.

"What brought this on Hikari? You know how I feel about you."

Hikari shook her head again, and sobbed as she buried her head in Amane's shoulder. In a muffled voice, she said,

"It's not that. I know Amane-senpai loves me."

Amane continued to look puzzled, waiting for Hikari to elaborate.

"You looked so different in that dress. You weren't my Amane-senpai anymore."

Amane looked stunned, leaning back so she could look Hikari in the eye.

"But it was only a dress Hikari. It doesn't change who I am?"

Hikari looked at the bed covers, trying to avoid Amane's gaze.

"I just…"

Amane brushed the tears from Hikari's cheeks fondly.

"Does it?"

Hikari shook as renewed sobs took her.

"Oh Hikari."

Wrapping the young Etoile in her arms, Amane held the tiny girl close, burying her lips in Hikari's blonde locks before kissing the first year's forehead lovingly.

"I'll always be yours Hikari, you know that."

Amane leaned back against the pillows, and Hikari curled up against her. The sobs continuing, the Spican girls lay there entwined, holding each other until finally, tiredness won out and they both fell asleep.

o o o

In the darkness of the living room, Shizuma lay on the sofa before the fire place, her silver hair loose and splayed across the cushions beneath her, the dishevelled form of Nagisa Aoi sat atop her pelvis. The two girls were naked, their warm skin covered by a thin layer of sweat that shimmered in the soft glow of the dying embers cradled within the stone hearth. Looking down and staring into the emerald eyes beneath her, Nagisa smiled, the golden key around her neck spinning on its glittering chain in the yawning gap between them.

Weary and content, the girls gazed into each others eyes, wordless emotions passing between them.

With a smile, Nagisa leaned further forward, whispering into the former-Etoile's ear.

"And you promise you'll never take this away again?" she asked.

Her pupils wide, a look of true serenity on her face, Shizuma whispered back,

"Never."

With that she pushed Nagisa upright, propping herself up on one elbow before emptying the remainder of the champagne across Nagisa's chest, leaning forward to rescue it before it ruined the sofa.


	6. Chapter Five

___(Illustrations, previews and author meta for this fanfiction can be found on the Studio Nine Sparrows page on facebook)_

**_Strawberry Panic ~ The Gravity of Love_**  
_Winter Term, Chapter Five_

** "And she didn't say anything else?" Shizuma asked, her tone taking an agitated edge.**

Tamao shook her head, sensing the former-Etoile's anger, not wanting to enrage it further than she already felt she had, despite knowing full well she hadn't actually done anything wrong herself.

Shizuma sighed, shaking her head and pacing the length of the room, staring out across the school grounds through the wide bedroom window. How uncharacteristically childish, she thought. Miyuki really was scraping the bottom of the barrel now.

Nagisa sat on her bed behind, a flushed look of guilt on her face as she regarded her roommate sat opposite. She bowed her head, fiddling with her uniform in her lap as she said in a meek voice,

"I didn't mean to get Tamao-chan in trouble."

Tamao looked across at Nagisa, unsure of how to respond. As much as she'd wanted to help her friend, she wasn't eager to get into trouble with the school just so the couple could sleep together either. It hadn't left her feeling the best as it was, although she knew it was likely beneficial for her in the long run.

With a sigh, Shizuma repeated the sentiment,

"Indeed, that was never the idea," looking back across her shoulder at Tamao, she added, "and I'm sorry Tamao, I didn't mean to snap. I shouldn't be taking it out on you."

She returned her gaze to the window,

"I'll get my things together this morning and go back to my room; it just means I'll have to confront Miyuki sooner than I'd hoped."

Nagisa looked up from her lap, offering,

"Can I help Shizuma-sama?"

Nodding, Shizuma replied,

"Please, if I get my things together, can you help me carry them back?"

Nagisa nodded before standing to help gather up the former-Etoile's clothes. She looked downcast, unhappy to see their cosy existence disturbed, especially after such a wonderful weekend.

Inwardly, Tamao was relieved by their decision. Trying to lighten the atmosphere, she asked,

"How did the stay go anyway, was it nice?"

Nagisa giggled, looking towards Shizuma who'd disappeared into the bathroom to collect her toiletries,

"Shizuma has strange taste in music," then giggling again she added, "and Amane-sama can't dance to save her life!"

With a wry smile on her lips, Shizuma reappeared from the bathroom door way.

"And Nagisa is a light weight, but that's another story," winking at Tamao as she casually chucked her wash bag onto the bed.

She sighed, adjusting her hair clip, before reaching into one of the shopping bags she'd left beside Nagisa's bed when they'd returned a little earlier. Having retrieved what she was after, she turned to face Tamao.

"This was side tracked in the hassle with Miyuki, I'm sorry. It's something from Nagisa and I to say thank you to Tamao-chan for being so understanding."

Tamao blanched, looking up at Shizuma as she offered her a neatly wrapped parcel with an elaborate bow tied around it. Blushing slightly, she stumbled over her words as she accepted the gift, not sure of what to say.

"Uh, thank you Shizuma-sama," adding as she glanced at her room mate, "thank you Nagisa-chan."

Nagisa smiled, watching the dark haired fourth year turn the parcel over in her hand.

"Does Tamao-chan have special eyes that see through paper?" she teased.

Taking the hint, Tamao carefully undid the black bow, tugging at the shiny red wrapping paper underneath until she held a soft brown case in her hand.

Cracking it open gently, she looked inside the velvet interior, a delicate bracelet resting inside, the solid silver shimmering in the bright day light. She brushed it carefully with her finger, the heart-shaped locket suspended on the bracelet chain turning onto its side, revealing an inscription running across the rim. Quietly, she read the lettering to herself,

"To the best friend anyone could wish for – Aoi-san & Hanazono-san."

Looking up at the two girls watching her, Tamao's face flushed and her eyes rimmed with tears. She bowed her gaze again quickly as she brushed them away, rocking her head whilst trying to avoid looking silly. She hadn't expected anything like this, especially from Shizuma as well.

Nagisa sat beside her, a fond look on her face. She put her arms round the fourth year, holding her dearly.

"Thank you Tamao-chan."

Shizuma smiled warmly, adding,

"I really appreciated you doing what you have Tamao. I know things have been hard for you like this; you really are the best friend Nagisa could wish for."

Then with an after thought,

"And perhaps if you'll have me, a good friend to an old hag too."

Tamao looked up at the silver haired upperclassman, tears running down her cheeks.

"Shizuma-sama…" she mumbled, and stood before giving the former-Etoile an awkward hug. Kissing Tamao on the forehead, Shizuma smiled, before holding the girl at arms length so she could look her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry if I've caused you any harm Tamao, it was never my intention."

Tamao shook her head again, the tears bubbling over, before the three girls collapsed together in a messy hug, standing silent in the centre of the room.

o o o

Turning the corner to the sixth year corridor, Shizuma sighed as she looked down the hall towards her door. Squeezing Nagisa's hand, she whispered,

"Whatever happens, just ignore her and let me do the talking. The last thing you need now is to get into trouble and she's obviously happy to throw her weight around."

She briefly pondered the type of woman her friend of so many years had become, shaking her head before setting off down the corridor. It was a marked contrast to the self-sacrificing fourth year she'd left in Nagisa's room a floor below. Or was it, she caught herself wondering. Perhaps it's just a case of limits; Miyuki obviously having reached hers after the election ceremony.

As they reached her door, Shizuma drew her keys from her bag, twisting the lock open before ushering Nagisa into her room quietly.

Just as she did, Miyuki's door cracked open, the dark-haired sixth year poking her head around the corner.

"Shizuma?"

The school council President was still in her night clothes, and her brown eyes narrowed as she took in the red head standing next to Shizuma.

"Oh, you brought company," she muttered, "what a shame," before disappearing from the doorway but leaving the door ajar nonetheless.

Taking the hint, Shizuma nodded to Nagisa, indicating for her to wait in Shizuma's room. The fourth year nodded back, taking Shizuma's bags from her before plopping them on the former-Etoile's bed and heading into the bathroom to get some water for tea.

Taking a deep breath, Shizuma stepped into Miyuki's room, carefully pushing the door to behind her.

Miyuki was sat in bed, still in her pastel blue night shirt and pyjama bottoms, holding the book she'd been reading on her lap. She looked at Shizuma with moody eyes, waiting for the former-Etoile to start, hoping the awkward silence would work in her favour. In her experience as council President, a guilty conscience under interrogation would always try to fill the long pauses with excuses.

Shizuma looked at her former roommate, standing uncomfortably at the other end of the bed. After a moment she gave in, beginning the proceedings,

"You didn't have to threaten Suzumi-chan, she's not done anything wrong."

Miyuki raised a dark brow,

"Its chan now is it?" then adding with a flat tone, "and yes, she's done something very wrong as you well know. I was just performing my duty as school council President, making sure she was aware of her error."

Shizuma sighed,

"You don't have to be like that Miyuki; she was just trying to help us out."

Miyuki laughed, bemused by the response,

"It's strange seeing you act so defensive of the girl. It wasn't long ago you were sparring with her for Nagisa's affection."

Shizuma pride flared,

"It was hardly sparring. Besides, it wasn't just Nagisa and I she was trying to help. You should be thanking her too."

Miyuki looked at Shizuma with cynical eyes,

"Oh, and how is that?"

"She was trying to get you some space Miyuki, that's why," Shizuma snapped. "The last thing the pair of us needed was to be back on top of each other again so soon after the election."

Miyuki leered,

"I'll decide at what point I happen to fancy being on top of you thank you."

Shizuma blanched, shaking her head in disbelief.

"That's not you talking Miyuki."

The raven haired sixth year sneered,

"Perhaps… but how would you know what is, and what isn't me, exactly?" She scowled, looking Shizuma straight in the eye. "You spend all your time wrapped up in your latest distractions, how is it you think you know me at all?"

Shizuma bowed her head.

"I never forgot you were there Miyuki."

The school council President sat forward in the bed and snapped,

"No you didn't did you, which makes it all the worse! You knew exactly how I felt and you carried on all the same, more than happy to brush my feelings aside as long as I was still there for yours when you needed me again afterwards."

Shizuma looked up again,

"It wasn't like that. You weren't brushed aside for them; I just never looked at you in that way, that's all."

Shizuma was lying and she knew it, conscious of the thin walls and Nagisa being next door. Seeing the opportunity, Miyuki slid out of the bed and walked toward Shizuma with a level gaze.

"No? What about the morning in your room before you gave the Etoile necklaces back? The morning you forced me to kiss you… Or the morning of the election, when you called for me to you to comb your hair? What were you thinking of then Shizuma?" She undid the top buttons of her night shirt, pulling the collar back to expose her bare shoulders. "Is this enough, or was it more?"

Shizuma felt her face flush with anger, her personal space disturbed by Miyuki's increasing proximity and the enjoyment she was obviously getting from berating Shizuma's behaviour within ear shot of Nagisa. She snapped back in frustration,

"I was confused, and lonely. You were so busy sticking your oar into my relationship with Nagisa that I didn't know what I felt!"

Miyuki capitalised, yelling back,

"Do you ever? You just leech onto the nearest thing you can, whether it's strong and supportive or shallow and despera – "

Miyuki stopped, realising what she was about to imply, knowing in her eagerness to turn the knife she'd overstepped the mark. Sheer anger seethed in Shizuma's emerald eyes, and she said in a grating voice,

"Finish your sentence Miyuki."

Well aware that she'd have to follow through or lose face to the former-Etoile, Miyuki tried hard to hold Shizuma's gaze. She was unwilling to be forced back into the weak, submissive roll of the girl that used to promise Shizuma she'd try harder; the girl Shizuma used to cradle at night to stop her room mate's homesick tears, and the sixth year bit her lip before resigning herself to finishing the train of thought. Lacking any real conviction however, she added,

"Well she was dying wasn't she; she had to be pretty desperate."

That was enough for Shizuma, and her eyes glazed over as she brought the back of her hand hard across Miyuki's face, flooring the sixth year in a single blow. Stepping forward, raising her hand to deliver a second, Shizuma snarled,

"Look at what you've become Miyuki, it's pathetic!"

But the blow was blocked, Nagisa's hand grabbing Shizuma's wrist before she could complete the swing.

The former-Etoile struggled briefly for a moment, shaking off Nagisa's grip before dropping her hand in annoyance, glaring back at the fourth year behind her. Her girlfriend's soft brown eyes returned the stare, filled with concern. Shizuma's demeanour softened immediately and she shook her head in dismay,

"No, you're right Nagisa. This won't achieve anything."

Regret and sorrow washing over her, the silver haired Miatorian looked back at the dark haired girl lying in a heap on the floor.

"I don't know how I did this to you Miyuki, but I never intended to hurt you."

She sighed gently, continuing,

"You were always my best friend; the one person I knew was looking out for me. The one person I would look out for too. I hate what we've become; Kaori would hate what we've become."

Turning, she led Nagisa by the hand, closing the door behind her.

o o o

The tiny form of Chiyo Tsukidate trudged her way up the hill towards the Dormitory building, having spent the better part of the morning wandering the school grounds aimlessly, trying to prepare herself for facing her onee-sama as she reported for room temp duty.

She'd walked as far as Lulim, her mind turning over the previous day's events. Feeling no better, she'd gone on to Miator; she'd even continued to Spica and completed the full loop of the Astraea grounds. Despite even that, the journey had been fruitless, the little first year none the wiser as to how she'd explain away the elaborate mess with the two school council Presidents, or the fact that she'd broken Nagisa-sama's confidence, despite having promised not to.

She kicked a stone on the path beneath her, feeling totally down trodden and petrified to face her fourth year mentors, scared they'd be angry with her or worse still, tell her they no longer wanted her as room temp and deny her contact with her onee-sama altogether.

It was all Shizuma's fault. If she hadn't stolen the heart of her onee-sama and enraged President Rokujō by ruining Miator's election chances, then none of this would have happened and she wouldn't be wandering around aimlessly, looking for complicated explanations she couldn't string together in her head.

All Shizuma's fault.

That, and Kagome and her dammed teddy bear. What was it with that annoying Lulim girl anyway? Why did Chiyo feel so compelled to divulge everything when she was around her; that eerie gaze and the stupid stuffed toy she insisted on talking through. It was like being around a mystic.

With dismay, she reached the Dormitory gates, gazing up at the huge brown building in front of her.

There was nothing for it, she'd have to face Nagisa and take what was coming to her. An awful feeling in the pit of her stomach, she trudged up the steps to the front door, hoping the world was feeling merciful.

o o o

"I can't believe I hit her," Shizuma sighed as she gazed down at the intricate patterns that covered the top of the green house high table. With her head in her hands, she tipped it sideways to glance across at Nagisa who was sat next to her, looking for some form of justification.

Nagisa sat silent however, a little uncomfortable with what she'd heard through the wall between the sixth year's rooms, but concerned for Shizuma nonetheless. The comment about Kaori had certainly deserved the response it got she thought to herself.

Having abandoned the idea of tea, the two girls had locked Shizuma's room and decided to come to the green house, hoping to find the Etoile and sure this is the one place Miyuki wouldn't have enough courage to follow them.

Amane had been here to greet them, although the younger Etoile was nowhere to be seen. Carrying a tray with a fresh pot of tea and three china cups, Amane returned to the table.

"She's certainly not the Miyuki I came to respect as council President," the tall Spican offered, "I can't imagine her saying what she did."

Shizuma gazed across the green house absently, not feeling any better regardless.

"I guess I only have myself to blame. I'm forever making a mess of things."

Startled by the aloof comment, Nagisa and Amane looked at Shizuma with confused expressions. Very rarely had either of them heard Shizuma so self-defeating, something she'd previously always kept for herself. Nagisa reached forward, taking the former-Etoile by the hand. Still unable to offer any words, she simply squeezed Shizuma's fingers and smiled fondly, bringing a spark of life back to the sullen face regarding her.

"Hopefully that will be the end of it anyway," Amane remarked, pouring the tea. "She must know she was out of line."

She looked around, deciding it was time to change the subject,

"You know, I'm kind of glad you two showed up." Sheepishly she scratched the side of her head and asked, "You don't mind helping with the flowers this morning do you?"

Thankful for the distraction, Shizuma grinned, looking up at the Etoile,

"Where is Hikari anyway?"

Amane shrugged,

"I don't honestly know. I've not seen her since this morning."

Nagisa added quietly,

"She wasn't the best of colours; I think that champagne you plied us with went to her head a little."

Shizuma smiled coyly,

"You didn't have to drink it…"

But Amane moved the issue along quickly as she passed the girls their tea,

"Either way, it's just me this morning, and I could really do with a hand if you're free."

Nodding in unison, the Miatorians agreed happily,

"Of course Amane, point us at what needs doing."

o o o

Hikari lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling in the dim light of her Dormitory, watching as the textured plaster above her swayed slowly. Having spent a fair bit of the morning throwing up, she was still feeling quiet sick and certain she'd over done it the previous night. She groaned as her stomach turned again, causing her to curl up in a ball, clutching herself in agony.

Not sure at which point the evening had taken the nose dive it did, she still couldn't shake the unnerving sense of upheaval that had led her to tears before Amane had found her. The day had been so much fun until Shizuma had insisted dressing Amane up; she remembered again the uncomfortable feeling she'd felt as she looked at Amane in that dress, the sultry feminine form before her a stark contrast to the Amane-senpai she knew and loved. The same Amane-senpai she'd spent months gazing at admiringly as she horse rode in the paddocks near the Spica school building.

She was unable to vocalise the feeling but knew, deep down, something was very wrong. It was the same feeling she'd felt when Yaya had pressed her lithe form against the young Etoile, kissing her forcefully that night in their Dorm. The same feeling she felt every time she watched Shizuma and Nagisa kiss in front of her.

She groaned as her stomach spasmed again, the dull pain wrenching her into a ball.

Where was Yaya anyway?

The dark haired third year had promised to hurry back, noting how ill Hikari had looked and stressing she was only popping to the cathedral to get some song sheets. Something which had made little sense to Hikari at the time, given there would be no one there on a Sunday afternoon as the practices finished much earlier in the morning. Perhaps Yaya had left them there on a previous day. Either way, she'd promised to come back soon, offering to keep Hikari company.

Pushing her sweaty hair from her face, she looked across the room at the bedroom door. She was unable to face Amane in this state as she'd be too embarrassed at having so little stamina. She'd also be unwilling to throw the rumour mill any more ammunition by wandering around the Spican sports area on a busy sunday afternoon in such a mess, looking for her fellow Etoile. Instead, she considered finding Yaya. The cathedral wasn't far, and she wasn't coping with her poorly state on her own, but certainly wasn't going to approach the Nurse for fear of awkward questions. As long as she had her dear friend with her, she was sure she would be fine.

Gingerly, she shuffled out of her bed and changed into uniform, making a vague attempt at tiding her pale face up before leaving the room on her way to the cathedral.

o o o

Chiyo rapped again on the door, her heart in her throat.

"Aoi-sama?" she called. "Suzumi-sama?"

No reply came from within the closed Dormitory door, and partially relieved, partially frustrated, the tiny first year turned away and started walking back toward her own room.

Now she would have to wait until the following day to explain herself to the older girls, meaning she'd have to spend another sleepless night as she pondered the outcome.

The corridors were empty, most of the Dormitory girls either out engaged in recreational activities or off campus visiting relatives or shopping in town. It wouldn't be until much later that they'd return.

Chiyo was happy for the solitude, and stomped along in her self-absorbed mood. Her day wasn't getting any better, and having spent all morning plucking her courage up, she was left feeling even worse knowing it had been for nothing.

All Shizuma's fault, she repeated to herself.

In fact, Chiyo was so wrapped up in her own little world, she almost walked straight into Kagome; the little Lulim girl stood waiting for Chiyo to notice her in the long corridor to the stair well.

Stopping dead in her tracks, Chiyo looked up just at the last moment, a vexed expression covering her face as her eyes passed over the checked uniform and she realised who her company was.

"_You!_" she exclaimed.

Kagome gripped Percival tighter and looked into the Miatorian's angry eyes.

"Chiyo-chan?" she mumbled in a small voice.

The room temp snapped,

"I'm not talking to you anymore. You've ruined my life!"

Kagome looked distraught and pleaded,

"But Ohshibaru didn't know he was doing anything wrong. He didn't mean to get Chiyo-chan in trouble."

Despite the tears welling in the corner of the Kagome's big green eyes, Chiyo continued to rant,

"Well you have, and now my onee-sama may never talk to me again. For all I know, she'll tell me she never wants to see me and I'll be the only room temp ever sacked in Miator's history!"

He waved her hands wildly as she raged,

"Do you know how embarrassing that will be Kagome? Do you know how stupid I'll look?"

Kagome shrunk back from the angry figure in front of her, her face written with intimidation and dismay,

"But Ohshibaru didn't mean any harm. He likes Chiyo-chan."

Chiyo snapped,

"And stop it with that stupid bear! You're not a baby anymore!"

Something dark shifted inside Chiyo, and she grasped awkwardly at the stuffed toy cradled in Kagome's arms. In return for taking her beloved onee-sama, Chiyo was going to take something precious from Kagome too.

For a moment, the two girls struggled with each other, Percival stretched between them, hands pulling on him in every direction. Then, quietly at first, there was the ominous sound of ripping fabric, and horror flashed across Kagome's face as one of Percival's arm's came loose. Tears flooding to her eyes, she lost her grip and Chiyo swept the bear from her reach.

"How about you grow up!" Chiyo shouted in a shrill voice, launching the bear across the hallway, stuffing floating across the carpet before he bounced into a corner, his demented gaze staring back as he lay there, looking ruined and dejected where he fell.

Kagome screamed, a soul piercing cry that filled the corridor and echoed down the hall beyond.

Stunned, Chiyo stepped backwards as the tiny Lulim girl raced to her damaged teddy, sweeping him up in her arms, cradling Percival as she gingerly tried pushing the escaping stuffing back into his open arm socket.

Chiyo felt a strange sensation wash over her, as though her head and body were floating far apart, and the first year shuffled uncomfortably as Kagome's cries continued, drawing attention from one of the older girls in a nearby dormitory.

Looking at the discarded arm at her feet, a strong sense of guilt rushed over Chiyo, and in a panic as the curious fourth year approached the pair, she turned and ran, leaving the Lulim girl grieving over her beloved teddy bear.

o o o

Hikari trudged her way through the ankle deep snow, shivering violently and struggling to contain the waves of nausea that washed over her. Looking back down the long path through the falling white flakes to the Dormitories beyond, she knew it was as far in that direction now as it was to the Cathedral, and the hope of finding Yaya tipped the balance of whether she should press on or return to the warmth of her room.

Despite her long white overcoat, the cold gripped her, and she stumbled onward, trying to pull it more tightly around her waist.

"Yaya-chan will help me, she'll understand."

o o o

The Cathedral was eerily still, the girl's slightest moves reverberating around the high ceilings as though they'd been thunderous and mighty. Yaya sat in the middle of one of the long wooden stalls facing the altar at the front, her heavy Spican overcoat lying underneath her, the playful figure of Tsubomi Okuwaka sat atop her lap, her skirt riding far too high, her eyes sparkling with a mischievous grin.

They'd been here a while now, at first just fumbling about nervously in fear of being caught, the thrill adding to the experience. But as time had passed and newcomers had failed to materialize, the girls had become bolder, fumbling replaced by tentative kisses, replaced by their entwined figures and rising body temperatures.

Her shirt half undone and her heart beating furiously, Tsubomi leant forward, caressing the third year's face gently before exchanging a long, probing kiss, her long strawberry hair engulfing them both as it fell forward in loose flowing locks. Righting herself, she looked down at Yaya with a hungry gaze, questioning the older girl with anxious hesitation.

"Well Yaya?" she asked, "How about it? Right here, in the middle of the cathedral!"

Yaya squirmed, her mind torn in two directions, but the physical presence of the first year certainly keeping her attention.

However in the back of her mind was the promise she'd made to Hikari, the Etoile's pale face and sickly state worrying her as she'd left their Dormitory. She'd been gone much longer than she intended, and she knew she should be getting back.

Tsubomi ran her finger tips across the older girl's chest, working their way across Yaya's stomach and towards the ruffled hem of her creased Spican skirt.

"Well?" Tsubomi pressed,

Yaya's back arched as Tsubomi's fingers reached their mark, her black hair cascading down the back of the wooden stall in the aisle behind them. A gentle breath escaped her lips and her eyes lost focus before closing slowly.

"That a yes then?" Tsubomi giggled, smiling as she worked away playfully.

Yaya looked up, her expression blank, absorbed in the moment, gazing longingly into Tsubomi's pea green eyes.

"Quickly Tsubomi…" Yaya mumbled, shifting in her seat.

o o o

Relief washed over Hikari as she reached the cathedral door, and she collapsed against the stonework, hugging it for a moment while she caught her breath and let the nausea subside. Clutching her painful stomach with one hand, the tiny Etoile pulled herself up with the other, dizziness washing over her with the effort.

She struggled into the doorway and out of the snow, entering the dim light of the cathedral beyond. Waiting for her eyes to adjust, she noted with increasing unease that her shivering wasn't stopping, yet her temperature seemed to have risen considerably. She definitely wasn't well, and she wondered whether traipsing out into the freezing cold while being so obviously dehydrated and ill had been such a clever idea. Her clothes were soaked, and her blonde hair hung about her in a dripping mess. Holding her forehead as the room slowly spun, she felt a sinking sense of panic wash over her.

She looked toward the altar beyond, and in the low light she could make out two figures in the stalls near the front.

Gingerly, she made her way forward to ask if they'd seen Yaya. It was likely they would be Saintly Chorus members, and although a little embarrassing, there would be no shame to Amane-senpai in letting them see the younger Etoile in this state, most of the choir friendly enough after years of practicing together.

As the tiny Spican drew closer, she realised the figures were sharing the same aisle, one of them seemingly stood in front of the other deep in discussion.

Not wanting to disturb the important looking conversation, the third year slowed her pace, moving into the shadows beside the tall stone columns that flanked either side of the main cathedral hall. As she continued toward the front, her view was obscured by each of the wide circular pillars, and each time the figures came back into view, she could make out a little more.

By the time she was half-way to the altar, only one more pillar away from the couple, she could make out the white Spica uniform and bright strawberry hair of Tsubomi Okuwaka as she perched in front of the other figure who lay slumped in the high backed seat of the stall. She could just about hear the sound of their feint words, but couldn't make out what they were saying or who the other figure was.

If anyone was going to know where Yaya-chan was, Tsubomi would be the one Hikari thought to herself, and although the underclassman seemed to have been avoiding her since the Etoile election, she doubted Tsubomi would be unreasonable enough not to tell her if she knew Yaya-chan's location. She might even help the sick Etoile herself, although Hikari didn't trust her enough to relate the weekend's events.

She stepped forward, rounding the final pillar and peering at the couple. To her surprise, Tsubomi seemed to be sitting on the other person, her face flushed and her hair messy. She asked something in a low voice, waiting a moment before pressing the question again, her whisper still indistinguishable to Hikari.

Then to young girl's surprise, the other figure stretched backwards, long black hair cascading over the back of the wooden stall. In breathless words, she heard the dark haired girl reply in Yaya's familiar voice,

"Quickly Tsubomi…"

And with that the first year slipped backwards, disappearing from sight with a playful grin.

Hikari's head span, and she stepped forward from the pillar, standing next to the end of the aisle the girls shared as she stared at the couple before her.

Tsubomi was knelt on the floor before Yaya as the third year lay back in the seat, the first year's hands holding Yaya's white Spican skirt up around her waist, her face concealed by Yaya's slender thigh. As the lithe form of Hikari's room mate writhed in the seat, Tsubomi leant back, shifting her strawberry hair from her face with a flick of her neck, licking her glistening lips as she smiled vindictively at the breathless girl in front of her. Yaya looked back in agonising frustration, her eyes pleading before Tsubomi returned her attention to her previous task.

Hikari stood speechless, emotions washing over her. She'd never seen two girls like this before; Hikari and Amane had never engaged in those kinds of things, Hikari content just to hold Amane's naked body, to kiss her and curl up together in the darkness, and thus far Amane had never pushed her for more. But Amane-senpai was so different to the others Hikari said to herself. Even if she had wanted more, it wouldn't have been the same with her as it might have been with them. At least, as long as it was the Amane-senpai she knew and loved, not the stranger she'd faced in the department store wearing Shizuma's dress. Watching the scene before her; Yaya's feminine form arching across the stall, Tsubomi's soft strawberry hair cascading around them, it all seemed so different, so very, very wrong.

Finally, as Yaya's breathing hastened, the third year shifted her weight slightly and her thigh dropped away, allowing Hikari to see everything; leaving nothing more to her young imagination.

The Etoile's mind reeled, and images flashed before her of Yaya pressing herself against the tiny blonde in the confines of their dormitory, of Amane stood in the changing room wearing the burgundy cocktail dress, of Shizuma and Nagisa locked in a passionate embrace on the sofa at the summer house. The gut wrenching feeling of anxiety and unease that had hit her as she stood outside the changing rooms, that had led her to tears the previous evening washed back over her in stifling waves, threatening to overwhelm her. Self-doubt consuming the tiny Spican, she saw images in her mind of the elegant Amane-senpai atop Star Bride, the image warping hideously into the strange woman staring back at her from the department store changing room. She wanted to scream but couldn't, an anxious feeling of being dirty and unclean smothering her.

She looked down at her hands as she held her palms up towards her face. 'Is this what Amane-senpai sees in me?' She asked herself, staring blankly at the stone floor of the cathedral. 'Is this what I truly am?'

And then she looked up, her attention drawn by Yaya's gasp as her back arched and her eyes closed, tensing for a moment before collapsing into Tsubomi's waiting arms.

Something snapped, and in a shrill tone, Hikari opened her mouth and screamed.

Eyelids shut tight, her hands curled into fists so tight that her finger nails drew blood, she stood at the end of the aisle, her lungs burning as she let loose the ear piercing cry.

The two girls huddled in the stalls jumped with a start, and Yaya pushed Tsubomi off her as she hurriedly pulled her skirt down, turning to see the tiny form of the Spican Etoile running towards the cathedral door.

Confusion and her post-orgasm comedown washing over her, Yaya's heart thumped, panic overwhelming as she struggled to her feet, racing off after her room mate, unsure of what to do but unwilling to let her go whilst so hysterical.

Hikari burst from the cathedral, stumbling over the steps before collapsing on the snow covered ground beyond. She crawled forward a few paces and then came to a halt, kneeling on the spot, rocking back and forth as she clutched herself. She stayed there, despite the icy chill of the snow on her shins and the wind cutting into her through the thin fabric of her Spican uniform, the Etoile's heavy overcoat lying discarded behind her where she'd originally fallen.

All the time, she continued to scream, the same shrill pitch piercing the air.

Yaya burst through the door behind her, scrambling down the steps before skidding to a halt next to the crumpled figure in the snow. She reached a hand out to touch the young Etoile on the ground before her, calling over the noise,

"Hikari-chan?"

Hikari's head snapped to face her, and as Yaya moved to touch her shoulder, the screaming stopped, Hikari's blue eyes flaring with an unfocused stare. She snarled defensively,

"Don't touch me!"

She continued, seemingly delirious and cradling herself gently,

"Stop touching me, all of you! Get away, get away from me! I don't want it, I don't like it…"

The shouting subsided, overwhelmed by rising tears and heavy sobs, becoming a mumble of gibberish. She fell forward, huddled in a ball in the snow, repeating over and over,

"I want to go home, I want to go home…"

Frightened and unnerved by the young Etoile's reaction, Yaya knelt next to her, helplessly staring at the sobbing figure in wide eyed horror and concern.


	7. Chapter Six

___(Illustrations, previews and author meta for this fanfiction can be found on the Studio Nine Sparrows page on facebook)_

**_Strawberry Panic ~ The Gravity of Love_**  
_Winter Term, Chapter Six_

**"So the three of you have no idea what this outburst was about? You're certain of that?"**

The three girls in the Dormitory office bowed their heads. Stood before Sister Mizue they remained silent, trying to avoid the Sister's scrutinizing gaze as she looked them over one at a time. The Sister watched them intently for a few moments more, her attention focusing on Shizuma as the former-Etoile stared at the wide wooden desk in front of her. Next to Shizuma stood Amane, the Spican Etoile looking worn, her face shadowed with worry and concern. To her left was the distraught looking Yaya, tear stains still visible on her cheeks, her eyes red from crying and rubbing them sore.

The Sister sighed, and sat forward in the high backed chair behind the office desk. Her tone a little softer, she remarked,

"I appreciate the strain and pressure the position of Etoile carries. It's completely feasible that Konohana-kun has simply fallen victim to that, and as she insists on withholding the details of whatever brought her to such distress, I can only presume that this is the case."

"However," and with this, the Sister's tone shifted again, her gaze straying primarily to the silver haired Miatorian, "if it comes to my knowledge that someone has inflamed this issue, be it with inappropriate behaviour or with the supply of illicit substances or alcohol, this will certainly become an issue for the school board."

Watching as Shizuma continued to stare at the floor, the Sister pressed the issue,

"Shizuma, we all understand the ordeal you've endured during the past two years," and with this, Shizuma lifted her gaze defiantly, "however, we've made numerous concessions for you since Sakuragi-san's death, turned our eyes to things that would usually have resulted in severe reprimand and disciplinary. I don't know what happened while the four of you were away this weekend, but given your irresponsible behaviour of late, your disruptive and undesirable antics, I would hate to have to question your position here at Astraea so close to your graduation. Don't give me reason to contact your parents again."

Shizuma's face remained blank, and she nodded curtly, replying,

"No Sister."

With that, Sister Mizue addressed the three girls together,

"I would remind the three of you that this is a Christian school; that we abide by the word of our Lord, that we uphold the bible's teachings as well as providing an environment in which to teach our students and help them attain their potential. Whatever it is that some of you seem to think is acceptable will stop here and now. I will not tolerate students treating this school's traditions with such open disdain."

"Yes Sister," the girls replied in unison.

The grey haired woman sat back in her seat, and with a dismayed tone she finished,

"Since Konohana-kun has maintained her wish to rejoin her parents, she will be retiring from Astraea until the end of the winter break. Accordingly, her position as Etoile will be suspended and the artefacts of that position retained until she returns."

She looked at Amane this time, the sullen looking fifth year openly distressed by the words she'd just heard as she stared at the floor.

"I understand the implications this holds for you Ohtori-san; if you feel unable to continue the role of Etoile alone, or that the strain will compromise your school work, you must approach myself or your personal tutor immediately and we will discuss alleviating the issue."

Amane nodded, not really hearing the words but knowing she had to agree to something politely, her mind very much somewhere else entirely.

With that, the Sister stood.

"If either of you remembers something, anything that could explain this incident, I want you to tell me immediately. The staff and I are less than comfortable leaving this issue open, and this is the first time in Astraea's long history that one of our students has actively requested leaving campus. We are not happy at all."

The girls nodded again.

"You may go."

"Thank you Sister," came the chorus, and their pace polite, the girls turned and left the office, Yaya's eyes pooling again as she hurried down the corridor towards her room.

o o o

Amane sat leaning against the brick pillar that flanked the steps to the high green house table, her head resting against the rough surface, her brown eyes staring blankly at the paving stones below her. Somewhere behind, Shizuma quietly prepared a tray of tea, wrapped up in her own thoughts herself.

The former-Etoile carried the drinks over to Amane, resting them on the stones next to the top step. Curling her black Miatorian dress under her, she sat beside the Spican Etoile, her gaze following that of the sullen figure next to her.

"If it helps, you don't need to worry about this place. I'll make sure it's taken care of over the winter."

Amane nodded vacantly, and without shifting her gaze she replied,

"That would be appreciated, thank you Shizuma."

The former-Etoile reached for Amane, resting a hand on the fifth year's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your pain Amane; I'm not sure what to say."

Amane turned her head gently, looking at the hand on her shoulder. She placed her own on top, dipping her head again, letting her dark hair fall forward to cover her face.

"What have I done Shizuma?"

The Miatorian upperclassman frowned, saying,

"This wasn't your fault Amane…"

The Etoile raised her eyes, staring out across the green house,

"Wasn't it?"

She considered the months past, the days at the paddock, the many mornings riding Star Bride when the tiny blonde third year had stood under the tree near the railings, always watching, always present. But never coming forward, never saying hello.

It was Amane who had closed that gap, Amane who had pursued in curiosity,

"She came to me with big eyes full of admiration Shizuma, with a heart of gold and that beautiful face full of innocence."

A tear sprung to the tall Spican's eye,

"And what did I do? I assumed, I decided. I took it for something that I was looking for, read my own needs into those eyes."

Shizuma sat silent, letting her friend finish before replying,

"I never forced her Shizuma, please, I never made her – "

Emotions washing over her, Amane broke, the tears rolling across her face, guilt piercing her heart. Shizuma tried to offer comfort,

"No one will think that Amane. Everyone knew how Hikari felt about you. No one else was there when Yaya told us what had happened, and I'm sure Yaya will want it kept those things to herself."

Amane continued sobbing, her head hung in shame. Unsure how to react and never having seen the Etoile cry before, Shizuma awkwardly placed her other arm around the Spican, pulling the fifth year against her.

Amane shrugged the hug off, sitting up on the step.

"This is my fault," she reasserted, "I shouldn't have involved myself with someone so young. It was wrong."

Shizuma's face took on an exasperated look, struggling to find words to console her companion.

"Amane – "

The Spican continued,

"I should have ruffled her hair and sent her on her way. I shouldn't have encouraged her the way I did."

Shizuma cut in, taking control of the conversation,

"Hikari was so adamant in her affection for you Amane, no one would blame you for taking that the way you did." Then holding her hands out in testament, she added, "Jesus, I've done it enough times myself. And I'm certain, honestly certain that deep down that's how Hikari truly feels for you. I've seen it in her eyes. She was just shocked by what she walked in on."

Amane's tears slowed, and she looked at the Miatorian on the step beside her.

"You're an iconic figure within Spica Amane. Girls of all ages look up to you, cheer for you on the track, support you at competitions. They even write your name in hearts on their school bags. But how many come to you the way Hikari did? How many display the same longing that she did."

Shizuma took the Etoile's hands in hers, looking directly into Amane's eyes.

"She loves you Amane. She does. She'll come round, she just needs some time."

Amane looked back silently, then after a moment she replied,

"Thank you Shizuma."

Shizuma continued to hold Amane's gaze, then certain the Etoile was calm again, she released the Spican's hands, turning and taking the tea cups from the tray. Passing Amane her's and wafting the scent of the sweet red tea across her nose, she added,

"If anyone should be feeling guilty right now it's me. I shouldn't have given her so much to drink."

And then, after having taken a long sip, she added,

"And Yaya. Jesus, I've done some stupid things in my time admittedly, but in the Cathedral…?" she shook her head. "I know they're both young, but god what _were_ they thinking?"

Amane had returned to gazing across the colourful plants below her, letting the steam from the tea warm her face.

"I guess there's some truth to love being blind," Amane added ominously, "We become so self-absorbed, so selfish. Blind to other people's feelings, blind to their perceptions."

And as the girls sat there in silence, Amane sad and regretful, her heart longing for her tiny Spican companion, Shizuma found herself thinking of Miyuki.

o o o

It was late when the car came to collect Hikari. Despite the rumours running rife, no one had been allowed to wave her off, Sister Mizue honouring the young Etoile's request that she be left alone, that she didn't want to see anyone before going.

Through the first floor window of their shared Dormitory, Nagisa and Tamao watched as their Spican friend climbed into the car without a single glance over her shoulder. Sitting back in her seat, she stared forward, expressionless as the tinted black window drew closed, hiding her from view altogether. As the car pulled away, the girls drifted away from the window, their hearts low, Nagisa nagged by a continuing sense of guilt.

Why she hadn't also been dragged into the Sister's office she was unsure, but she felt responsible in some way all the same, certain that the previous night at the summer house had some part to play in the afternoon's unrest.

"It seems that whenever I go to that place, something always goes wrong," she said, holding the key around her neck.

"Part of me wishes Shizuma had never taken me there."

Tamao looked across the room from her place sat on her bed, her hands clasped in her lap and a sad look on her face,

"I can't imagine Nagisa-chan could have anything to do with this. Hikari seemed fine all afternoon, I doubt it's related." Then thoughtful, she added, "except perhaps at that shop. She was acting very strangely when Amane-sama tried that dress on."

Nagisa sighed, feeling depressed and tearful. She fiddled with the green clip holding her hair up before removing it, letting the auburn locks fall loose. Holding her brush out toward Tamao she asked,

"Would Tamao-chan brush my hair for me?" She dipped her gaze, adding in a quiet voice, "It always makes me feel better."

Tamao looked at the brush for a moment, an expression on her face that Nagisa couldn't read. Then with a suddenly chirpy reply, Tamao stood and took the brush,

"Of course I can. Anything for my Nagisa-chan."

She sat Nagisa down at her desk, hands on the fourth year's shoulders as she looked at her friend in the mirror. Then, after smiling and ruffling the flowing locks, she began brushing her room mate's long red hair out in slow sweeping arcs, holding collected bunches in her other hand,

"Nagisa-chan still doesn't take enough care of her hair. One day it will all fall out and she'll wish she'd listened to me."

Nagisa smiled weakly and then sat in thought, staring at the desk in front of her. After some consideration she quietly asked,

"We were all so eager to see them together. Do you think we pushed her too hard?"

Tamao looked back at the fourth year in the mirror.

"What does Nagisa-chan mean?"

Nagisa turned the words over in her head before replying,

"We were all so certain they were just being shy. Were we really doing what was best for them, or just trying to force what we all wanted to see?"

Chewing her bottom lip, she looked at the desk as she continued, her words trailing off with awkward self-awareness.

"I mean, how normal is it for two girls to feel that way about each other anyway?"

Tamao's face flushed for a second, but she did her best to hide it and dipped her deep blue gaze to avoid eye contact, pretending instead to concentrate on brushing.

"But they look wonderful together as Etoile?" Tamao replied, knowing that wasn't the point. Nagisa then said as much in her reply,

"That's not the same Tamao-chan."

She continued,

"She never talks about Amane-sama the same way I do about Shizuma. She never looks at her in the same way. And when Amane was wearing that dress, she looked like she'd seen a ghost, even though Amane-sama looked very pretty indeed."

Tamao stood quietly for a moment, knowing exactly what Nagisa meant and mulling something over. There was a personal insight she wanted to share, something she felt might explain Hikari's behaviour but was completely unsure of the consequences of doing so.

So much had happened between her and Nagisa these past few months. They weren't the same together anymore, their friendship having changed so much in the run up to the election, let alone afterwards.

She might still understand though, perhaps.

With an odd tone in her voice, the fourth year asked,

"If I were to tell you something, does Nagisa-chan promise not to tell Shizuma-sama?"

Nagisa looked up in surprise, regarding the dark haired girl in the mirror.

"Tamao-chan?"

"Promise me Nagisa," Tamao repeated.

Nagisa paused, her eyes questioning. Then realising Tamao wasn't going to give any ground, she nodded slowly in agreement,

"Oh… uh, I promise…"

Tamao took a deep breath, her brushing subsiding into idle motions as she recalled past events. She was still very unsure as to how wise it was to say this.

"The morning after Yaya's tea party; the one after the election, I came back to the dormitory while you were still asleep."

Nagisa nodded, recalling,

"Shizuma told me you were in the shower when she woke up,"

She offered another meek apology,

"I'm so sorry we got Tamao-chan in trouble."

But Tamao was quiet, still debating whether to continue. After a moment more, she finally set her resolve.

"It's not that," Tamao explained, "I was… here for a while before using the shower."

She waited for a response, fearing Nagisa might openly object to the invasion of the couple's privacy. But when no reply came, the red head still waiting silently before her, Tamao continued her story.

"I stood watching you asleep together, for a while. You were holding each other tightly."

Nagisa blushed slightly, knowing the couple had slept without any nightclothes and feeling embarrassed by the thought of Tamao seeing them naked. Noting the response, the older upperclassman quickly gathered her thoughts, shifting her weight slightly as she tried to get to the point as fast as possible, attempting to avoid any further awkwardness.

She started again matter-of-factly,

"From the first moment I saw her in the infirmary; it struck me how cute my Nagisa-chan was,"

She smiled fondly as she reminisced,

"Her pretty smile, those big excited eyes, and her amazingly coloured hair," and as Tamao mentioned it, she found herself laying the brush to one side, instead running her fingers gently through the soft red strands before her. There was a wistful look on to her face, and she paused again.

"So very pretty…"

Tamao sighed and tipped her head, continuing on,

"But that morning in the dormitory, seeing you both together like that…"

Her words trailed off and she swallowed gently, passing the auburn strands between her fingers, feeling the texture, the warmth.

"Um…"

Her thoughts sidetracked, Tamao's explanation stalled. For some reason the feelings of repulsion and the uncomfortable pit in the bottom of her stomach that she'd felt that morning when she'd seen the couple together weren't returning. She'd wanted to vocalise them for Nagisa's benefit, to try and help her understand the look on Hikari's face at the department store. But instead she felt her skin flush, her finger tips acutely aware of each strand of hair, each flowing lock.

Nagisa's skin was so warm, her presence so immediate, and as Tamao pushed the young woman's hair back from behind her right ear, she caught sight of the dainty earring Nagisa wore, felt the smooth skin of the fourth year's neck brush against her palm. Lost in the moment and the physical sensations that began to overwhelm her, she tried clarifying her point, failing miserably in her distraction,

"I found myself wondering how it would feel being next to you like that, to be lying naked against my Nagisa-chan."

Nagisa shifted uncomfortably, overly aware of Tamao's gentle touch, the red head feeling slender fingers gliding across the back of her neck.

Tamao's eyes were distant, thoughtful as she played, reliving the encounter and reprocessing the feelings with a fresh mindset. Nagisa quietly watched the upperclassman in the mirror, anxious and unnerved by Tamao's behaviour, even more so given her body was beginning to react to it.

Only Shizuma should be able to do this…

The raven haired upperclassman was lost in her thoughts, lost in the deafening crash of sensations. She couldn't shake the preoccupation, couldn't escape the smell of Nagisa's sweet conditioner, the warm glow of her perfume. Idly her fingers worked lower, out across the unsettled fourth year's gently curving shoulders.

It was only when she saw the expression on Nagisa's face in the mirror that Tamao caught herself, pushing the past memory aside to concentrate solely on the now.

Nagisa was staring back at her, huge bottomless pupils wide, her face flushed, her expression like an open book waiting to be read. As Tamao looked on she could see the red head visibly reacting to Tamao's touch, seeing the same feelings written on her roommate's face that were responsible for the warm glow she felt within herself. As the upperclassman brushed her fingers back across her classmate's slender neck and shoulders, Tamao watched as goose bumps formed on the red head's skin, saw the shift in Nagisa's eyes. Holding her gaze, Tamao felt their breathing fall into sync, the dark haired Miatorian watching with a delicious sensation coursing through her as Nagisa became more and more self-aware, her own unexpected arousal unnerving her as much as Tamao's did.

This wasn't right, Nagisa panicked, this was supposed to be something special, something she was only supposed to have with Shizuma… Why can she make me feel like this?

Absolution hit Tamao in a single moment of clarity. Suddenly the young woman understood. Suddenly she knew why she'd been alone so long, why she'd been singled out as a junior.

The young woman's voice almost trembling, Tamao continued in an almost inaudible whisper,

"It felt so wrong at the time," she said, dipping her eyes in shame,

"I'd never seen two girls together, not like that. I felt so very uncomfortable."

But when she looked back at the mirror, staring straight at Nagisa's reflection, she held the brown eyes peering back firmly, her glance questioning and direct.

Surely Nagisa felt this too. Surely she understood.

But the red head remained silent, motionless before her.

Tamao panicked, suddenly conscious that she needed to justify the intrusion, needed to make her point properly.

"The way I felt that morning, the knot in the pit of my stomach; when I saw Hikari's reaction at the department store I was reminded of that."

The pair remained static for a moment longer, unspoken signals passing between them as Nagisa pensively searched the subtext and Tamao scrambled her mind for the original message she'd wanted to impart.

Her face flushed, her body screaming in objection, the raven haired Miatorian turned away, letting Nagisa's hair fall idly as she walked to sit on the bed behind.

She was shaking, her thoughts clouded in fog.

"I…"

She looked back at her room mate, the fourth year still sat motionless beside her.

Another sensation began to dominate at the back of Tamao's mind, nagging at the base of her stomach.

"Perhaps um…"

She shook herself mentally, forcing herself to regain composure.

"Perhaps something happened between them, and, um…"

Again she stumbled. Giving up, she cut the awkward conversation short, realising she'd gone too far, knowing she'd crossed the mark.

"I don't know, perhaps something like that happened between them and that caused this afternoon," she finished, washed by defeat, fully aware that her story had made no sense whatsoever.

Nagisa, still sat rigid at her desk, uneasy with the sensations coursing through her and the person responsible for creating them, tried to catch Tamao's gaze in the mirror.

Failing to, she asked in a small voice,

"And… is, is that how Tamao-chan still feels now?"

But Tamao sat silent, looking at the window, acutely aware of what she'd just done. Her thoughts in disarray, her tummy twisting into a knotted ball, she remained silent, her reply not forth-coming.

o o o

"How long has Ohshibaru lived with Kagome-chan?" Chikaru asked in her third attempt at provoking a response from the tiny first year as she worked.

Kagome remained silent, perched on the end of Chikaru's bed, holding her legs up around her and resting her head on her knees. She looked sullen and tired, the morning's ordeal leaving her even more withdrawn than usual.

Chikaru sighed softly, her face drawn with concern as the needle and thread in her hands weaved back and forth, working their magic as she thought of more avenues by which to approach the sullen figure sat with her.

It hadn't been long after the screaming underclassman had been discovered by a Miatorian fourth year that Chikaru had been called; the school council President the usual point of call for dealing with problems regarding Lulim's students. Noting the identity from the description given to her by another Miatorian girl who'd run to Chikaru's room, she'd hastened to collect the young brunette, concerned for Kagome's well being.

Kagome in one hand, teddy bear in the other, Chikaru had led the sobbing first year back to her own room, where having sat her down and prepared her a still neglected cup of hot chocolate, Chikaru had set about repairing the damage to Percival's arm. The issue of Chiyo's behaviour could be dealt with later, and more appropriately, by President Rokujō.

Chikaru's room was a veritable Aladdin's Cave, filled with the products of Chikaru's active imagination and her amazing creative ability. Stuffed toys, puppets, artwork including paintings and hand drawn portraits, costumes and clothing littered the room, hung from every available hook, shelf and draw handle. Her clothing was the highlight and the industrious fifth year had a promising career in fashion ahead of her; no one looked better dressed out of term than she did.

She considered the collection of stuffed toys across her pillow; teddies, tigers, kittens, cows and sheep, each with a name and a history. She nodded at one of the two white tigers that lay near Kagome's hand.

"Do you see that kitty cat next to you Kagome-chan? Her name is Shiva. She's been living with me for almost five years now. I made her the first week I started at Lulim."

Kagome turned her head slightly, regarding the soft white toy, its fur patterned with black stripes, its ears fluffy tufts that looked incredibly soft.

"She looked after me when I was little like you Kagome," the older girl said, "she used to watch the door for me when I slept."

Chikaru smiled fondly, memories flooding back of her early years in the Dorms.

"Does Ohshibaru look after Kagome-chan as she sleeps?" Chikaru asked in a soft voice.

But the first year remained silent, her gaze returning to the wall and Chikaru's array of clothing.

Chikaru sighed, and quickened her sowing so she could return the bear as soon as possible.

o o o

Not long after Tamao had finished brushing Nagisa's hair, the unsettled red head had excused herself from the bed room, Tamao unwilling to elaborate any further on their conversation and Nagisa unable to remain in the awkward atmosphere. As she walked, her thoughts were drawn elsewhere; a friend from her corridor having knocked to tell her that Shizuma had been seen with Yaya and Amane leaving the Dormitory office. The shouting match she'd over heard through the Dormitory walls that morning also played on her mind, and she opted to find Shizuma for both comfort and explanation. She'd not seen the silver haired sixth year since she and Amane had raced off from the green house when one of the Spica girls had appeared with the news that Hikari had been taken to the infirmary.

Unable to find Shizuma anywhere else, she headed back to the green house, unwilling to try Shizuma's room directly for fear of bumping into Miyuki.

An unwanted flush still persisted across her face, making her feel dirty and ashamed, unsure why her own body would so openly disobey her.

As she trudged through the snow towards the Etoile's hideaway, her mind flicked back and forth between the day's events, producing a mixture of confusion, dismay, anxiety and jealousy.

Tamao had never spoken like that to her before, never touched her like that; in the time before the election, whenever Tamao had suggested an interest in her, it had always been through teasing or playful jest. She'd never acted so serious, nor been so forward in her approach. It left Nagisa unsettled to know that her room mate had considered her in such a raw manner, that she'd invaded the couple privacy and spied on them together. And surely, surely she shouldn't have been able to conjure these feelings within her.

Only Shizuma should be able to do that.

Nagisa pushed away a lump forming in the back of her throat. Had Tamao felt that seriously about Nagisa, how was it now that she was making such an effort to accommodate Shizuma? Why was she pretending to be so accepting?

It made no sense to the fourth year.

She felt betrayed, and not just by Tamao. By herself too.

And then there was Miyuki. What had they been up to? Was Miyuki lying, or had Shizuma really tried kissing her the day her term as Etoile had ended? Did Shizuma really mean the words she'd said that night in the green house when she took the key back? And more importantly, was she about to change her mind yet again having consumed Nagisa's heart so totally since.

Nagisa knew losing that love now would destroy her.

She sighed, and for the first time in over a week, she felt doubtful and scared again.

Perhaps it was just losing Hikari's smiling face from the school, the thought that something so terrible could have happened to the pretty third year that left her so desperate to leave Astraea. Perhaps it was just Miyuki's stirring. Perhaps it was just a bad day or the late night and the alcohol the previous evening and Nagisa would feel fine tomorrow.

She didn't know. She pushed on, confused and uncomfortable, unable even to make sense of her own body and the messages it was giving her, but knowing that right then, what she truly needed was to be held by someone, and by someone who wasn't going to run away and leave her the following day or undermine her securities unexpectedly.

She hurried on, the green house not much further.

o o o

"Yaya-chan?" Tsubomi's voice quivered as she took in the sight before her, pea green eyes wide in shock and her mouth hanging open.

The dormitory Hikari and Yaya shared looked as though someone had turned it upside down and shaken it; bed covers, ripped pillows, books, clothes and paper lay strewn across the room. The linen curtains hung from the railing above the window in tatters, long gashes across them and rips where the missing curtain rings had been. The wall mirror above Yaya's desk had been smashed, the glittering shards strewn across the desk and nearby floor. Even the ceiling light lay scattered in pieces.

As the strawberry haired first year closed the door to the third year Dormitory, she caught the sound of the shower, although the door was wide open and the light inside was switched off. Hesitantly, she crept her way across the debris to peer inside, broken glass and plastic crunching under her feet.

"Yaya-chan?" she called again, tense with apprehension, unsure of what she would find.

The bathroom was so dark that at first, she couldn't make anything out within. Then as her eyes adjusted, she could see Yaya's huddled figure curled up against the back wall, sitting on the tiles underneath the shower. Her clothing and hair were soaked, water running in torrents down her skin as the shower ran endlessly over her. Hugging her shins, Yaya stared blankly towards the open door. There was no expression in her eyes, her lips parsed and her face drawn. Tsubomi realised the third year was shivering, and reaching forward to touch her she flinched, freezing cold water splashing across her hand, the shower having run so long it had emptied the hot water tank.

Panic caught the Tsubomi, and she pulled at Yaya as icy water splashed over the underclassman's shoulders and head. Stretching up, she slammed the tap with her hand, shutting off the stream. With an effort, she managed to get Yaya onto her feet and help her stumble out into the bed room.

She took the dark haired Spican to one of the beds, sweeping the mess lying on it across the floor before helping Yaya sit down. She flicked her own damp hair from her face and knelt before her girlfriend, looking into Yaya's dark eyes, desperately trying to get some recognition. Yaya just stared blankly, her skin's pale tone more obvious in the light of the bedroom. Tsubomi tried to steady her fingers as she struggled in vain to undo Yaya's shirt buttons to remove her sodden clothing so she could wrap something warm around her, but a combination of nerves and adrenaline got the better of her. In the end, she simply threw her arms around the sodden figure before her, dragging a blanket around the pair of them for insulation.

They sat there for what seemed like ages, the only sounds being that of the dripping shower head and Tsubomi's heart pounding in her chest. Blinking back salty tears, Tsubomi cradled the third year lovingly, stroking her long black hair and whispering to her that everything would be okay.

After a while, the cold began to leave Yaya's skin and the shivering stopped. Eventually she stirred in the first year's arms, tipping her head to rest it on Tsubomi's shoulder.

"Yaya-chan, what have you done?" Tsubomi mumbled, looking around the room as she gently moved the older girl's head into the curve of her neck. She sat there, stroking Yaya's hair, rocking the pair of them back and forth.

Scared, lonely and desperately trying to be strong for both of them, Tsubomi sat in the dormitory, waiting for Yaya to come to her senses, watching the sun begin its slow decline through the window.

o o o

The heavy scent of the flowers filling her nose, Nagisa walked along the rows of trellis tables on her way to the centre of the green house, her thoughts still a jumble of intrigue, self-doubt and envy. It was getting late, and through the glass ceiling she could see the sun beginning to set. It would soon be time for dinner, and if Amane wasn't going to be present to give grace, and given Hikari's hurried departure from the school an hour ago, Nagisa found it unlikely that Amane would, then she knew she would have to be at dinner in case it was Sister Mizue that took the Etoile's place. That woman had an eye for everything.

Nagisa stopped in her tracks as she reached the bottom step of the high table area. What was that? Her heart jumped as she realised she could her someone crying.

Bouncing up the steps she crossed the garden area to find Shizuma leaning against the back wall, her arms wrapped around herself, head down, gently sobbing.

Nagisa crept towards the former-Etoile slowly, unsure of how to approach her. Nagisa's mind raced; scared she'd done something to upset her girlfriend, even more scared that something horrible had happened to her as well.

"Shizuma-sama?" Nagisa whispered gently, only a few paces from the sixth year.

Shizuma choked back her tears, wiping her eyes as she looked up. Recognizing the face, she replied,

"Nagisa. I'm sorry, I…"

Nagisa looked confused,

"Shizuma-sama? … What's wrong?" she panicked, "Did I do something to upset you?"

Shizuma managed a fond smile, shaking her head gently,

"No, of course not Nagisa." She reached her arms out for the young woman in front of her. "I'm just struggling with today a little, that's all."

But Nagisa didn't step into the embrace, skirting around the former-Etoile and taking a seat at the table instead. Shizuma lowered her arms slowly, a puzzled expression crossing her face as she returned them to her side.

"What's wrong my love?"

Nagisa fell silent a moment, holding her head, mind still swimming. Lifting her gaze, she replied,

"I just... I don't know. I feel the same way I guess. I…"

Her voiced trailed off,

"Today has been really hard, what with Miyuki, with Hikari-chan.

"She paused,"

"With everything…"

Her attention shifted and she pressed another subject, asking,

"What happened with Hikari Shizuma-sama? Did she say anything?"

Shizuma shook her head, still unsettled by the fourth year's reaction to her, but sharing events all the same,

"No, we didn't see her. She was in the infirmary when we arrived. Yaya had been with Hikari so we talked to her for a short while before Sister Mizue dragged us into the office."

"Did Yaya tell you what had happened?" Nagisa asked, hoping to understand what had triggered Hikari's sudden desire to leave the school. She'd heard rumours of the young Etoile lying in the snow outside the Cathedral, calling over and over for her parents. The image was disturbing.

"Kind of."

Shizuma didn't elaborate.

"Shizuma-sama?"

The sixth year sighed, her face betraying inner conflict.

"It's complicated Nagisa. Yaya didn't want anyone to know. She didn't even want to talk to Amane. What happened was… was."

She sighed,

"It's difficult, that's all."

Nagisa's eyes widened and her face took on a hurt look.

"Doesn't Shizuma-sama trust me?"

"It's not that," Shizuma snapped. "I can understand Yaya not wanting people to know, it's messy."

Nagisa's heart dropped, and she pleaded,

"But when did we keep secrets from each other?"

Shizuma struggled with her frustration, and she replied,

"It's not by choice. It's different."

Nagisa's eyes narrowed, and she found herself mumbling,

"Like it was with Miyuki?"

Shizuma's face dropped, not expecting the comment or the tone by which it was delivered,

"Nagisa?"

"Well!" the red head snapped, pulling herself out of the chair, waving her arms open. "When were you going to tell me? "

Tears sprang to her eyes and she clutched her aching chest, "Or was she lying? I don't understand and I'm scared Shizuma. Scared Shizuma-sama is going to change her mind again and tell me to leave her like she did that night in here before the election…"

She looked up in pain, tears racing down her cheeks,

"Tell me Shizuma-sama still loves me. Tell me Miyuki is lying."

Shizuma stepped forward, tears welling in her own eyes, wrapping the fourth year up in her arms.

"I do love you Nagisa, I do. You mean everything to me."

Nagisa sobbed in her embrace, gingerly returning it, hands curled up behind the former-Etoile's back, unable to let herself relax,

"Then why Shizuma-sama? Why would Miyuki say those things if they weren't true? She doesn't lie, she's never lied…"

Shizuma gripped the red head tightly, blinking back her own tears as she braced herself for the reaction she knew her words would bring,

"Because she wasn't lying Nagisa."

The young Miatorian doubled as though someone had punched her, crying in dismay and pulling away from the former-Etoile.

"Why would you do those things? Why if you loved me?"

She stumbled backwards, trying to get some space to collect herself. Letting Nagisa slip away, Shizuma tried to find the words, searching for a way to explain,

"It wasn't the way she made it sound Nagisa, please, let me…"

Her mind reeled, and she tried to string events together,

"She came to me demanding Kaori's necklace back. She was so cold, so uncaring,"

Shizuma's voice quivered as she struggled to keep the train of thought, panic gripping her as she watched Nagisa' face twisting in pain, scared to lose the girl she loved so dearly,

"I told her she couldn't understand; that she'd never loved someone like I had loved Kaori. She challenged me, telling me she had, telling me that she understood. She couldn't say anything after, she just stood there looking at me until I realised who she'd meant."

The sixth year paused,

"That she meant she'd loved me…

Shizuma's voice was quieter as she continued,

"I was so angry still, I wanted to hurt her so much."

She lowered her emerald gaze, guilt washing over her,

"I wanted to punish her, make her feel the same pain I did." Cradling herself, Shizuma went on," so I gave her a taste of what I knew she must have longed for, for something she could never have. I made her take it from me that very moment, knowing full well it belonged to someone else and that it would never be hers …"

Looking back into Nagisa's brown eyes, she held her hands open, her face written in desperation,

"…knowing that it belonged to you Nagisa."

Tears fell down the former-Etoile's face,

"Would always belong to you."

Nagisa stared back, the gulf between them filled with longing, but the pain in her heart holding her back.

"Promise me Shizuma, promise me."

The emerald-eyed sixth year buckled as emotions washed over her,

"I can't lose you Nagisa, I can't lose you the way I did her. _Please…_"

Nagisa's face twisted, the walls crumbling away, and then, finally succumbing she raced forward into Shizuma's waiting arms. They held each other there for a moment, before collapsing to their knees on the floor, slowly sitting as they kissed over and over again, trying to erase the pain, clutching at intimacy in the hope it would wash the hollow void away.

Shizuma held the fourth year's face before her, looking directly into the brown eyes staring back, cheeks shimmering with rolling tears,

"I love you Nagisa, whatever may have happened in the past, I love you dearly. Nothing can change that."

Nagisa's gentle sobs slowed, leaving only the sound of their breathing, the pounding of their hearts. Nagisa held the former-Etoile's gaze,

"I love you Shizuma-sama. I love you so much. Don't ever leave me again."

And with that they gripped each other tightly, eyes closed, waiting for the pain to subside.

o o o

"There, good as new!" Chikaru proclaimed, holding Percival up in front of Kagome's blank gaze. To prove the point, she wiggled his repaired arm, smiling as she did.

Kagome continued to sit still for a moment, still holding herself. Eventually, gingerly, she reached a hand out and gently stroked the bear's head, feeling the soft texture under her fingers.

"I think Kagome should give Ohshibaru a great big hug as she hasn't been able to all afternoon," Chikaru said, trying to lure the first year out of her shell.

But in a move that left the pretty Lulim senior bewildered, Kagome sat back, replying calmly,

"Thank you Chikaru-senpai. Kagome-chan appreciates what you've done for Ohshibaru, but I think it would be better if he stayed here. Perhaps he could help Shiva watch the door at night."

She lifted her deep green eyes to look directly at Chikaru,

"I think that would be best. It's getting late now; Chikaru-senpai should come with Kagome-chan to the dining hall. It will be dinner soon, and Chikaru-senpai has worked hard all afternoon. She must be hungry."

Silenced by the tiny girl's words, Chikaru simply nodded in bewilderment.

And with that, Kagome took Percival from the school council President's hands, turning and placing him lovingly next to Shiva and Chikaru's other collected toys. She stroked his head, whispering in his ear,

"You should stay here Ohshibaru, where these people will take care of you. Kagome-chan will miss you very much," and she turned to look back at Chikaru, "but perhaps Chikaru-senpai will let me come and visit you from time to time."

Chikaru nodded, a soft smile forming on her lips,

Kagome looked satisfied, and then turned back to Percival, kissing him gently on the forehead. Then, without a second look, she walked to the door, taking Chikaru by the hand on the way, leading her off to dinner.

o o o

Alone in the paddock, Amane stood at the railing that ran the length of the track, a long blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She looked out across the valley, one arm holding herself, the other gently stroking the yellow scarf tied around her neck. Her eyes were red and sore, her face covered with tear stains.

Unashamed, she let the tears roll free, staring at the sun as it finished its final steps into the horizon, the sky a deep orange, the snow on the ground reflecting its warmth. It was like standing next to a giant fireplace, the glowing embers lighting the entire world around her; except no matter how fierce that fire was, it couldn't warm her freezing heart.

She stood there alone, her thoughts consumed with guilt, with loneliness and the compelling urge to contact Hikari; some how, in any way possible, just so she could hear the third year's musical voice again, see those gleaming blue eyes and have that beautiful smile beaming up fondly at the fifth year as she looked down.

Bowing her gaze, Amane whispered with quiet regret,

"What have I done…"


	8. Chapter Seven

___(Illustrations, previews and author meta for this fanfiction can be found on the Studio Nine Sparrows page on facebook)_

**_Strawberry Panic ~ The Gravity of Love_**  
_Winter Term, Chapter Seven_

** "Get to the point Shion, where does that leave the Etoile?" Miyuki snapped, her patience wearing thing.**

The Miatorian President was growing tired of the Spican fifth year's constant habit of skirting the truth of the matter, and pressing the point further, she demanded, "have you even spoken to Amane to find out?"

In light of Hikari's departure from the Astraea Hill Dormitories for the duration of fall, the school council Presidents had called an emergency meeting the following morning to discuss the implications and decide how to proceed. The three had gathered together in the council chambers, Chikaru perched on the edge of the wide wooden table, Miyuki and Shion stood on either side of her. The Lulim President sat with her hands in her lap, listening politely as the dark haired Miatorian trampled over the disadvantaged Spican. Miyuki was obviously relishing the occasion; her hostility tangible, and her words sharp and cutting.

Shion stumbled over her reply to Miyuki's question,

"I've not had the chance to speak to Amane yet. I'm not sure anyone's seen her since Hikari left."

Miyuki rolled her eyes,

"So who gave grace last night? Or this morning for that matter?"

Again, the blonde Spican had to respond awkwardly, knowing full well that Miyuki would capitalize on her answer.

"In the end, Sister Mizue stepped in," then in an attempt to claw some ground back she added, "weren't you there yourself to see?"

Miyuki's brown eyes twinkled and narrowed into poison tipped slants, catching but not rising to the bait. She knew she'd flaunted her own responsibilities by not appearing for either of the meals since her fight with Shizuma, but given the exchange with the former-Etoile, Miyuki had wanted to wait for her nerve to return before risking the possibility of encountering her old room mate again. She pondered explaining the matter away, but opted not to. Instead she drove her own blade home, finishing the Spican off deftly,

"Your school holds the Etoile, and yet despite losing part of that pairing, you've not even located the other half to find out whether or not she's capable of continuing alone? Despite Amane already neglecting her duty twice since Hikari left?"

Shion bite her lip, trying to think of some way to come back. There was none however, and Miyuki enjoyed the coup-de-grace,

"Let me remind you Shion; the day _following_ Sakuragi-san's death, Shizuma was present at the dining hall table to give grace at breakfast. Despite her sorrow and pain, she didn't once fail to uphold her duty. Part of that was having her School council President there at her side, supporting her through that ordeal; which is exactly where you should be right now."

Shion lowered her eyes, knowing that wasn't always the case, but also aware she was too far down to fight back now. Instead, she simply opted to take Miyuki's berating words and be done with it.

"Sort your Etoile out Shion. If she's incapable of continuing, we need to act on that decisively. We only have two weeks until the Christmas Ball, and there's still the matter of the winter discharge papers and the spring events to deal with before term ends. We have a responsibility to the staff and the students to act in a timely manner when situations like this arise; it's the reason our post exists. We're here to set the leading example."

Appropriately satisfied, Miyuki stood awaiting Shion's reply; the Spican only managing a weak nod before excusing herself, her blue eyes burning with rage as she strode off to find Amane.

Miyuki smiled inwardly as she watched the blonde girl leave, the heavy wooden doors swinging wildly as they banged closed behind her.

Chikaru broke the following silence, her words measured in their delivery,

"You enjoyed every second of that didn't you Miyuki?" the pretty Lulim girl asked.

Miyuki raised an eyebrow, unsure of the tone. Chikaru continued,

"What's done is done. Why did you have to rub it in?"

The older girl looked at Chikaru in bemusement, her dark eyes sparkling with venom,

"Unusual to see you taking sides Chikaru; has your fence post grown uncomfortable?"

Chikaru replied in a level tone, her voice not betraying any underlying emotion,

"I'm just uncomfortable with your aggression Rokujō-san. We should be rallying around each other in a situation like this, not taking the opportunity to point fingers."

Miyuki sighed, and inwardly she acknowledged she'd probably vented a little too much of her anger from the encounter with Shizuma during the meeting. She would need to keep her temper more carefully measured if she were to get what she wanted from future weeks.

She replied,

"Perhaps… But it was irresponsible of Shion not to have consulted Amane before arriving here. This was nothing more than a waste of time and I have finals in the spring, let alone my council duties to attend to. I'm sure you're in a similar position."

Chikaru had to give the Miatorian that much, and nodded softly. Time was dragging on and rumours were running rife about Hikari's departure, an official explanation for which hadn't yet been given.

"We'll need to say something at dinner, regardless of what happens with Amane-san, or things will get out of control," Chikaru reasoned.

Miyuki nodded.

After a pause, she turned to leave herself, Chikaru calling,

"What of Tsukidate-san Miyuki? Have you passed the issue to the staff?"

Miyuki stopped, one hand resting on the door handle as she glanced back over her shoulder a wry smile across her lips,

"No, I've dealt with that issue myself. Chiyo Tsukidate seemed so defensive of her position cleaning for the fourth year girls that I found her an appropriate task to channel her enthusiasm."

Chikaru raised a curious eyebrow, prompting Miyuki to laugh openly,

"Take a walk around the Dormitories later. You'll see what I mean."

And with that the Miatorian left, her vindictive smile lasting long after she passed the Dormitory gates.

o o o

Momomi leant heavily on the stone boarder of the roof edging, her gaze following the dark haired Etoile as she wandered towards the stables on the path below the Spica school building. From her vantage point on the roof top, Momomi could see for miles, even in the poor light of the winter months. She pondered the lonely figure, Amane's head hung low, her shoulders slumped as she walked to her morning practice at the paddock.

She looked utterly distraught.

Glancing over her shoulder at the other infamous figure Spica was renowned for producing, Momomi smiled as she considered her words,

"It would appear your mighty idol has finally failed at something," and then with relish she added, "What a pity to see her term as Etoile faltering so quickly."

Kaname was perched opposite, leaning back across the wall, propped up on her elbows with her head tilted backwards and her face catching what sun there was to be had before the clouds gathered again.

Her eyes still half closed, she regarded her room mate suspiciously.

"What plays on your mind Momomi? Is it worth me asking?"

The petite Spican turned to sit facing the lounging fifth year, tipping her head to one side.

"I'm just wondering how you feel, knowing you stepped aside for the infallible Ohtori-_sama_, now that she's succeeded in losing her Etoile partner only a week after being elected."

Kaname turned back to the sun, shutting her eyes again whilst trying to ignore the comment. Momomi hadn't shut up since the election, taking every possible opportunity she had to punish the taller girl. Yet despite their previous break up and the chance to walk away, here she still was, following Kaname around like a lost kitten.

Kaname's lip curled, her temper getting the better of her as usual. She returned her gaze to the annoyingly attentive fifth year sat opposite,

"And what would you have me do now dear Momomi? Race to Shion and demand a re-election?" She sighed, "You know as well as I do that the suspension is only temporary. For all it matters, Hikari may well return in January only for the staff to treat her as though nothing had happened."

Momomi smiled at her partner's agitation, having achieved the desired effect. Kaname caught the look and scowled, muttering,

"Change the record Momomi."

The tall fifth year ground her teeth and stared off across the valley in the other direction. Her relationship with her room mate had been troublesome since the ceremony. At first, when she'd originally approached her partner after conceding the race for Etoile, she'd hoped to smooth over their past and start afresh. But despite the brown-haired temptress being so obviously glad to continue their relationship, they regularly came back to the same point of contention.

Momomi just wouldn't let it go, however hard her lover tried.

Events with Hikari and Amane had been a turning point for Kaname. Deep inside, deep down, Hikari's words the morning of the tennis match had changed something. The tiny blonde had opened the older girl's eyes to what she'd allowed herself to become.

The tall Spican had rarely struggled at school; she found classes easy, excelled at the sports she participated in, drawing the other girls to her with little effort. It didn't take long for her to find herself on top of the pile and destined for a place on the school council. There was even talk of her entering as Etoile in the years to come. Certainly at that stage, it had been a long time since she'd had to work hard to impress anyone, it all just came naturally. But that all changed with the arrival of one person.

When Amane had transferred to Spica, it was as though a second sun had entered the midday sky. Slowly but surely, that alluring new figure had gnawed at Kaname, eaten away at her popularity and status, out doing her no matter how hard she tried to keep pace.

What made it worse was that it seemed so totally unintentional. There was never any malice in Amane's behaviour, she just did what she did; and did it better than Kaname ever could.

Over time it had ground Kaname down, her bitterness increasingly marked in her character, her scheming nature developing slowly but surely, fuelled by Momomi's continued insistence that the dark haired Spican was destined to out-do her rival. The petite fifth followed her room mate unquestionably, never faltering in her approval or application of anything that came to Kaname's mind in her attempts to go one better, no matter how immoral or undesirable it might be.

Eventually, with the almost obsessive need to win the race for Etoile, Kaname had found herself under that tree with Hikari, left dumbstruck when the tiny third year pointed out the truth of what she was doing.

In a way, Kaname wished she could rid herself of Momomi altogether; the overwhelming urge to start over and rediscover herself hampered by their entangled situation and Momomi's ability to make herself totally in-disposable. And extremely alluring.

Like a wasp in a summer garden Kaname thought. So terribly eager to get in the way so it could sting you.

She looked back at the pretty face, the shapely figure. Momomi glared back, unaware of the train of thought,

"And what if she doesn't come back Kaname? What then?"

The taller girl snapped, replying,

"Is it worth worrying over? We have the whole of Christmas ahead of us yet. We can deal with the possibility in January."

Momomi scowled, not happy to drop the subject,

"What happened to your spine Kaname?" she sneered, "Did that pathetic air head truly get the better of you?"

The dark haired fifth year sat forward, her patience having run out,

"I'm done talking about this Momomi, I'm sick of hearing it." Kaname scowled at the ease with which her lover could enrage her.

"Drop it. Or perhaps you'd rather find somewhere else to go so I can be alone and get some peace?"

Momomi averted her gaze, lowering her head and muttering back,

"Whatever."

With no more smart replies forthcoming, Kaname turned to look back across the valley and watch the world go by some more, lost in her own thoughts.

o o o

Nagisa sat staring at the black board as her French teacher read from the course text book. She heard the words, but her mind was elsewhere, following idly as it concentrated on more pressing things. Occasionally, she'd glance sideways at the dark haired figure sat next to her, unsure of whether or not Tamao had noticed her looking, pondering the previous day's conversation in their dormitory.

Shizuma and Nagisa had spent the night in the attic, huddled up under a pile of blankets and dust sheets, shivering and laughing at their inability to sleep under such hostile conditions. Most of the time they'd passed talking, their conversations broad and sweeping, discussing things that previously they'd never bothered with or had time for. A little about Shizuma's family, bits about Nagisa's youth away from Astraea, the source of Shizuma's strange obsession with European music; anything and everything as they fleshed out each other's history in their own minds, their hearts wanting to know every last detail about their partner.

But eventually, despite the cold and the sound of the wind howling outside the windows, exhaustion had beaten the two girls and they'd fallen asleep, entwined together in a heap of white dust sheets and black Miator uniforms.

With the lack of curtains in the attic, they'd risen early with the sun, and watching Miyuki stride off towards the council chambers, they'd returned to Shizuma's room to freshen up before the day's lessons, such was Nagisa's unease with returning to her room with Tamao alone.

She hadn't spoken to Shizuma about the conversation with Tamao however, just as she'd promised the other fourth year. It played on her mind heavily though, and the question of Tamao's behaviour and how she had managed to instil such invasive feelings still nagged endlessly. Why the sudden change? And why, if Tamao was so serious about her, was her room mate being so accommodating of Shizuma? What was Tamao trying to achieve?

Perhaps Nagisa was just being paranoid. Not everyone in life has an angle, and after all, Tamao had acted in a perfectly normal manner when Nagisa and the former-Etoile stopped by the fourth year's room to pick her books up. Tamao had been her usual chirpy self, and happily accompanied the pair to breakfast after.

Still, that look in Tamao's eyes… the tone in her voice as she'd run her fingers through Nagisa's hair.

"Aoi-san?"

Nagisa jumped.

"Uh, sorry Sensei. The next page Sensei?"

Everyone was looking at her, and her face flushed as she started reading the following paragraph from the book lying open before her.

In the corner of her eye she caught Tamao looking at her, and she stumbled over the line she was reading.

"Sorry, um, _et tout…._" She continued.

And at the edge of her peripheral vision, she thought she saw her roommate smile.

o o o

Chiyo sighed as she left her maths class, knowing what lay ahead of her. She trudged along the hallway toward the main door of the impressive Miator building, heading back to the Dormitory to continue the punishment given to her by President Rokujō for her actions towards the tiny Lulim girl.

She walked with her head bowed; the shame of her predicament and the guilt of Kagome's screams still hanging heavily over her. She clutched her school bag before her for comfort, knowing full well she wouldn't be able to forget the look in Kagome's eyes for a long time to come.

What had she been thinking, Chiyo asked herself. Such a stupid thing to do, and what had it achieved? If anything her onee-sama would despise her even more now.

If she even remembered she had a room temp that was. It felt like weeks since Chiyo had last seen the fourth years, and she cursed herself again for her actions.

The journey back to the Dormitories seemed to take forever, and the little first year hurried her short legs along to get there as quickly as possible, hoping to start before the majority of the other girls returned from class.

Rushing to the cleaning cupboard on the ground floor, she muttered to herself as she donned her apron, grabbing the bucket she'd left to one side with the gathered equipment she needed in the bottom. Peering either way down the corridor as she poked her head out of the cupboard, she quickly closed the door behind her while the coast was clear and rushed down the hall to where she'd left off.

With a little luck she would get enough done before too many people saw her, and be able to go to lunch at the same time as the other girls. Rokujō-san wasn't going to inspect her progress until later that evening, so she should have plenty of time to catch up after she'd eaten, and then continue after the day's remaining classes while the girls were busy elsewhere for the evening.

Kneeling as she reached the task in hand, she took a dirty looking toothbrush and rag from the bucket, placing a tin canister of liquid and a soft polishing cloth on the floor next to her.

Working away furiously, she blushed in embarrassment as the occasional student passed by, staring at her in confusion.

They weren't people she knew however, and gritting her teeth, she got on with her job, thanking someone on high for their mercy.

That was, until she heard familiar voices behind her.

Chiyo's heart dropped, and she went bright red as the familiar figures of Chihaya Takemura and her room mate Noriko Mizushima walked down the corridor towards her; the two girls that lived in the Dormitory opposite Nagisa and Tamao.

They were deep in conversation about something or other, and Chiyo ducked her head, trying to huddle as close to the wall as possible in the hope that they wouldn't recognize her.

The conversation came into ear shot as they drew close,

"…Yui-san seems to think they'll call another election, although I can't see that myself. Surely Hikari-chan will just retake her position when she returns? She can't have left Spica for good, can she?" Chihaya asked as she fiddled with the ends of her hair, her brow furrowed in deep thought as she looked to her taller companion for an answer.

Noriko shrugged her shoulders, her sea-blue eyes gazing elsewhere.

"I mean, if she'd left for good, surely the school council would have said something by now?" Chihaya continued.

Noriko failed to answer, and Chihaya wrapped the dippy brunette across the arm to wake her up.

"Did that purple hair die go to your head?"

Noriko baulked, rubbing her arm before pouting back with a hurt look,

"What was that for?"

"I was talking to you and you were ignoring every word I was saying!" Chihaya replied.

Her room mate pointed at the tiny first year huddled against the wall,

"I know, but I was wondering why Chiyo-chan is cleaning the air vents with a toothbrush."

Chihaya looked down at the first year before her feet; Chiyo sat before one of the antiquated brass air vents, furiously brushing the layered dust from the ornate grating.

Chihaya scowled and she looked back at Noriko with an unimpressed look in her eyes,

"Didn't you hear? She beat up Kagome-chan."

Noriko's jaw dropped.

"Little Kagome? With the teddy bear?" she asked, unable to believe her ears.

"Uh huh, ripped her teddy up and everything," Chihaya replied.

Chiyo stopped brushing, her head bowing even further, and nervously awaited the other girl's reaction, her little heart thumping in fear.

"Is that true Chiyo-kun?" Noriko demanded, her green eyes narrowed as she stared at the first year's back.

Chiyo swallowed hard and slowly turned around to look up at the fourth year glaring down at her.

"I, um, that is…"

Noriko's face dropped in disgust.

"I can't believe someone would stoop so low…. why I should!"

Noriko raised her hand in anger for second, violent thoughts crossing her mind. But then she dropped it again, unwilling to get herself in trouble. Shaking her head she turned to walk away.

"God that's so pathetic. I can see why they've got you cleaning the muck from the hall way now, although you don't even deserve that much."

o o o

Yaya stood hands on hips, purveying the scene before her. Tired, she sighed and scratched the back of her head before stretching her aching back out. She knew full well things were still looking far from normal, but she'd tried her best and worked all morning to reconstruct the girl's dormitory; gathering up the broken glass and plastic from the floor before wrapping it carefully in tissues and placing it carefully in the bin. She'd tidied up the books and clothing she'd thrown around in her fit of rage, and even managed to source some replacement curtains from the cleaner's cupboard, the shredded originals lost somewhere in a skip outside while the other girls were in lessons. It wasn't a bad effort, although she couldn't replace the wall mirror until the weekend, and there was no simple way of explaining away the light fitting. The look on the janitor's face when he'd been called to fit the new one was a picture, Yaya having claimed she'd knocked it whilst reaching up to chase a spider off; the old gent looking the tiny Spican up and down in dubious amusement. He'd said nothing to the Sister however, a fact that Yaya had thanked him for silently.

No one had asked too many questions about Yaya cutting class, taking the situation with Hikari into consideration, totally unaware of the truth behind what had happened the previous day in the Cathedral. Whatever other emotions she felt, Yaya was extremely thankful to Hikari for leaving the situation unexplained. At least she didn't have the embarrassment of everyone knowing the whole story to contend with on top.

Exhausted, she sat herself down on the edge of her bed, shivering slightly and wondering if she'd caught a cold after sitting for so long in the freezing shower. Her face was flushed and sweaty, although she didn't know if that were the lack of food or something else entirely. She hadn't been able to face eating that morning, and her stomach was a confused mess of hunger pangs and nauseous indigestion. She held the back of her palm to her forehead, but decided the test was inconclusive since her hand was just as hot as the rest of her.

She looked again toward the empty bed opposite her and her heart sunk, the same guilt and shame that had led Yaya to smashing the room apart washing over her. It wasn't fair, after everything else she'd suffered whilst watching Hikari slowly drift from her and into Amane's arms, now she had to cope with this on top. It seemed that no matter what Yaya did, she'd gotten it wrong before she started.

Her train of thought disturbed, the Spican turned with a start to the sound of a soft rap on the door. She brushed her hair back behind her ears quickly, straightening her night shirt out in her lap before calling,

"Hello?"

A shock of Strawberry hair and pea-green eyes, Tsubomi's head poked around the corner. She smiled meekly, asking,

"Is it okay if I come in Yaya-chan?"

After a gentle sigh, Yaya nodded softly and the first year shut the door quietly behind her, moving to sit on the edge of the bed next to her dark haired companion.

"I didn't know if you'd be up yet," Tsubomi said, then looking around the room she remarked, "you've cleaned up well."

Yaya tipped her head slightly and fiddled with the bed cover, eager to avoid the other girl's gaze.

Tsubomi looked at the third year, noticing the sullen expression and the lowered eyes.

"How is Yaya-chan feeling this morning? Did you sleep?"

Yaya shrugged, and shook her head, but didn't elaborate on that. Tsubomi sat for moment in the awkward silence before pressing for an explanation,

"Have I upset you Yaya-chan? Should I go?"

Yaya glanced at the younger girl, then running her hands through her hair she pulled herself backwards to sit against the wall, her legs crossed underneath her on the bed, trying to cope with the thought of idle conversation,

"Don't be silly Tsubomi, I'm just over tired that's all."

She tipped her head slightly and fiddled with the hem of her night shirt,

"How was class? Did anyone say anything?"

Encouraged by the beginnings of a conversation, the first year replied eagerly,

"There were a few odd looks, and some of the girls asked if I'd heard anything. No one seems to be equating us with what happened though. They only know what you were the first to find Hikari, that's all."

Yaya looked relieved, and Tsubomi continued,

"A couple of the older girls from your class asked where you were. I said you were probably sleeping. They seemed okay with that."

Yaya thanked the other Spican and looked at the ceiling with a long sigh. Closing her eyes, she let the darkness take her, rolling her head to relax her shoulders a little. The underlying sense of stress didn't diminish however, and the world seemed just as stark when she reopened her eyes.

At least no one was asking awkward questions.

She looked at Tsubomi briefly, taking in the look of concern, the pretty green eyes, the delicate cheek bones and rounded nose. She was a pretty thing; not as pretty as Hikari by any sense of the imagination, but attractive nonetheless, and amusingly feisty when she wanted to be. She'd enjoyed their time together after the election immensely and had things not been complicated by her long standing friendship with Hikari and events at the Cathedral, life would probably have taken a refreshingly enjoyable turn for a change.

But there you have it, life and Yaya always seemed to be at odds.

A pang of regret hit her, but she'd decided long before the first year had arrived what needed to be done, and although the older girl hadn't wanted to have this conversation so soon, she bite her lip in the grim realization that this was the most appropriate time to do it. She took a deep breath before beginning,

"I don't want you to think you've done anything wrong Tsubomi-san; you haven't. You were really supportive yesterday and with all my heart, I thank you for that."

Tsubomi's young face dropped at Yaya's tone, and she waited for the third year to continue with an anxious look in her eyes,

"It's just… after yesterday, after seeing Hikari like that, and knowing that was because of us… I don't know. I need some space Tsubomi; I need some time to think," she said. She sighed as she watched Tsubomi's expression dropping, and pressed on, trying to explain her feelings more clearly, each word making the situation unintentionally worse for the strawberry haired first year,

"It's not that I don't want to be with you anymore, really I do. I just can't. Not now, I need to figure this out in my own head and I can't do that with you here with me all the time."

She shook her head, knowing she was going full pelt in the wrong direction,

"We've been so full on since the election, I just – "

"Yaya-chan, please stop." the first year cut in.

Tsubomi looked sad as her mind resigned to Yaya's words, but she put a brave face on as she continued,

"I understand, its okay, really it is. I'll just wait a while and let you get yourself together again. I'd be the same if it were my best friend."

She tried badly to hide the growing sense of rejection, the tears pooling at the corner of her eyes,

"After all, you've known Hikari-chan so long; I'd be just as…"

It wasn't working, and she covered her face quickly as she felt a tear break.

"I'll leave you in peace then," she muttered quickly from behind her cupped hand, sniffing and hurrying to the door.

"I hope Yaya-chan feels better soon. And… she knows where I am if she needs me."

"Tsubomi," Yaya called after her, but as quickly as she'd came, Tsubomi was gone, the door clicking softly as she pulled it too, her footsteps echoing as she ran off along the corridor.

Yaya sighed. At least she'd made it easy.

o o o

Nagisa had been quiet during lunch, and as they walked back toward Miator, Shizuma looked across at the red head, wondering if the fourth year was just tired or if something was wrong.

The sun was surprisingly pleasant for the winter months, and for the first time in a few days, the snow had almost completely melted, the sky bright blue as the girls enjoyed their time away from class. A refreshing but cool breeze blew through the bare trees, and the pair could hear the sound of the few remaining winter birds in the surrounding brush.

"Tamao is going to meet you at class?" Shizuma asked, shaking her hair out with her free hand, the other clutching her satchel and umbrella.

"She said she had something to submit to club before we went to Science Lab for the afternoon," Nagisa replied idly, her mind elsewhere.

Shizuma studied Nagisa's troubled expression as they walked, then deftly caught the younger girl's arm and turned her sharply so she they were facing each other directly. Looking down into the brown eyes staring back, Shizuma smiled.

"What's gnawing at you my love, you're miles away?"

Nagisa sighed and bowed her gaze a moment, shuffling her foot on the ground. She looked up again and replied with a tired frown,

"I want to tell you something Shizuma-sama, but it's," she paused, "it's a bit like the Yaya thing."

Shizuma raised an eyebrow, and then let Nagisa's hand go so they could continue the walk to class. Nagisa described her inner turmoil as they walked,

"Tamao said some things when you were with Amane and Yaya. She was…"

Nagisa searched inwardly for the words, wondering how much would be too much. Failing to navigate that particular minefield, she opted to stay indeterminate instead.

"She'd asked me not to tell you what she'd said."

Shizuma pondered obviously for a moment, and then shrugged indifferently,

"Then don't. Although I can tell whatever it was she doesn't want me to know is vexing you."

Nagisa scratched the back of her head and sighed in agitation. She looked back across at the former-Etoile.

"I…"

And then as something dawned on her, suddenly she smiled.

"Thank you Shizuma."

The silver haired sixth year looked back in surprise,

"Whatever for?"

Nagisa beamed,

"For being Shizuma-sama and brushing it off, rather than acting like Nagisa-chan and throwing a tantrum."

Shizuma laughed, replying with a grin,

"I didn't say I wasn't curious."

Nagisa's smile faded, and she bowed her head again in thought. The two girls continued in silence for a bit, Shizuma giving Nagisa the time she obviously needed.

The girls stopped as they reached the turning for the Science Labs, a department exterior to the main Miator building. Shizuma was going the opposite direction for her French class.

"Can we stay in your room tonight Shizuma-sama?" the fourth year asked, her gaze somewhere off across the valley.

Shizuma nodded,

"Of course. Although I get the distinct impression it's not because you want the privacy for another lesson from Sensei?"

Nagisa didn't respond to the tease, looking very serious as she regarded her girlfriend directly,

"I don't trust myself with her Shizuma. I don't trust her with me on my own either."

Shizuma looked into the younger face for a moment, searching Nagisa's expression. The brown eyes staring back were calm, the thoughts behind them collected.

"Why so worried? Do you think she's trying to make a move on you?"

Nagisa sighed and shrugged awkwardly.

"I don't know, I just know I'm spending far too much time thinking about the things she said and the way she said them. I don't feel comfortable around her alone Shizuma, I'm worried I'll do something stupid, simply because this is all so new to me."

Shizuma was left considering the manner of Nagisa's admission, and rather than firing her pride or panicking her, she found the words making her admire the red head even more. She knew then and there, more so than she ever had before, that the couple would have no secrets between them; that Nagisa would never lie to her.

She glanced sideways thoughtfully for a second, then replied in a soft voice,

"Do you believe that just because we love other women that we're incapable of staying true to our commitments? That being what we are makes us immoral?"

Nagisa blanched a second at the depth of the former-Etoile's question. Then taking in Shizuma's words and considering her own feelings since the conversation with Tamao, she replied quietly,

"I'm not sure. Perhaps? I just feel unsure of myself I guess."

Shizuma's eyes took on a fond look, and she cupped Nagisa's cheek with her free hand.

"By all means, we'll stay in my room tonight if that would make you feel more comfortable, although I want you to know Nagisa; I trust you completely," and with that she paused for emphasis. "But tomorrow afternoon, while the other girls are at club, I'm going to take you to meet someone. Perhaps you'll feel a little better after."

Nagisa tipped her head in intrigue and asked,

"To meet who Shizuma-sama?"

Shizuma smiled knowingly, and replied,

"Someone very dear to me. Someone who proved to me a long time ago that loving another woman doesn't make you a monster."

o o o

After Chihaya and Noriko had bumped into the embarrassed first year in the Dormitory corridor, news of Chiyo's deeds and resulting punishment had spread throughout the day, passing from student to student, classroom to classroom. By the time the tiny Miatorian had resumed her work after the evening meal, an angry crowd had formed around Chiyo, leering and insulting her as she worked, the tiny girl practically in tears. She knew that she had to continue for fear of Miyuki's wrath, but desperately wanted to run away somewhere and curl up in a ball.

"What a bitch, I can't believe someone could be so cruel," one girl called loudly. "It's like beating up your granny," another added, kicking Chiyo's feet as they watched the first year work.

The names that some of the girls were calling her, the venom in their insults had cut deep, and as time went on, the young student slowly resigned to their words, realizing what a monster they thought she was; what a monster she must be to deserve them.

She hated herself, wishing she could die quietly and go somewhere else to start over so everyone would leave her alone.

Bowing her head, she tried to block the voices out as she worked furiously, trying to end the ordeal as soon as possible.

"What's going on?" a familiar voice called, then again louder over the din, "what is the meaning of this?"

The crowd piped down, and the collected girls turned to look at the former-Etoile as she stood in the middle of the corridor, Nagisa beside her, regarding the situation with a suspicious eye.

"Former-Etoile Hanazono-sama," a Spican girl politely explained, "this girl beat up the first year from Lulim that carries the teddy bear with her. Rokujō-sama has her cleaning the brass work as punishment." Then with a sneer the prissy blonde added, "Although she deserved much worse."

Nagisa strained to see the figure huddled next to the wall through the crowd, and nudged her way forward so she could make the face out.

"You mean little Kagome Byakudan?" Shizuma asked, and the Spican nodded. Shizuma raised an eyebrow.

"Chiyo-chan?" Nagisa called, her face dropping in disappointment.

The tiny first year froze, finally hearing Nagisa's voice over the crowd.

Her heart broke then and there, knowing her onee-sama had seen her for what she was, the evil monster that beats up little girls.

Shizuma snapped,

"Whatever President Rokujō had in mind, I doubt very much it involved Tsukidate-kun being mobbed by a crowd of girls old enough to know better. Now find something else to do before I have you all in front of the Sister."

At that the crowd dispersed, bowing politely and hurrying off in different directions.

Nagisa was stood next to Chiyo, looking down at the tiny first year.

"I can't believe you'd do something like that Chiyo-chan."

She shook her head as Chiyo turned to face Nagisa, tears running down her cheeks, her words all jumbled as she rushed to get her explanation out,

"I'm sorry Nagisa-onee-sama, I really am. I didn't mean to hurt Kagome-chan, but she went to President Miyuki and I had to tell the school council about Shizuma-sama staying in Nagisa-onee-sama's room. I was so mad at Kagome-chan for making me break the secret. I was scared my onee-sama would hate me and tell me that she didn't want me as her little sister anymore."

Chiyo dipped her head, feeling ashamed and desperately sad.

Nagisa sighed,

"So you lashed out at Kagome?"

Chiyo nodded slowly, her tears coming with a quivering bottom lip.

"Oh Chiyo-chan, what a silly thing to do," Nagisa replied, and she stroked the tiny first year's hair.

Chiyo looked up in surprise, having expected another barrage of insults and abuse at the hands of her onee-sama as she had from the other girls. Instead, she received a look of disappointment and dismay,

"Did any of those girls hurt you?" Shizuma asked in a flat tone.

"No former-Etoile-sama, not really. They just said things."

Shizuma sighed, looking around.

"How long did President Rokujō specify you to do this for?" the silver haired sixth year asked, agitation lacing her voice.

Chiyo bowed her head and replied,

"She didn't say. Rokujō-sama is going to visit me just before seven to inspect my work."

Shizuma looked at Nagisa, then again at the tiny first year at her feet.

"This is demeaning and wrong. Collect your things together and take them back to where they belong. Then go clean yourself up and apologise to Kagome-chan. When you've done that, go to your room for the night and contemplate the lesson of this experience. I'll deal with Miyuki."

Chiyo looked up in surprise.

"But former-Etoile-sama, she said – "

Shizuma snapped,

"I don't care what she said, I'm telling you that's enough. Now go and apologise to Kagome before I drag you there myself."

Chiyo nodded respectfully, and then got up from her knees, gathering her cleaning equipment together before hurrying off to the cleaning cupboard to store them, trying to form the words of her apology to Kagome in her mind. Just before she passed out of ear shot, Nagisa called,

"And Chiyo-chan, I won't be there in the morning when you report for room temp duty, but I'll expect you there all the same, is that clear?"

Chiyo turned and nodded, trying to hide her smile of joy as she excused herself.

With the first year out of ear shot, Shizuma turned to Nagisa with an annoyed look on her face,

"Just when you thought Miyuki had stooped as low as she could…"

Nagisa sighed.

"You're going to speak to her about this?"

Shizuma nodded thoughtfully, gazing in the direction the first year had left by.

"I'll have to or it will fall back on Tsukidate-san."

Nagisa smiled wryly,

"Another night in the attic then?"

Shizuma smirked at the thought.

"Yes, quite possibly my love."

o o o

Amane leant on the door post of the barn, hands holding both ends of a towel that hung around the back of her neck, her hair damp from the shower she'd not long taken. Watching the sun slowly set, she looked across the paddock, deep in thought. She'd ridden all day, trying to keep her mind from events with Hikari, although the distraction hadn't worked particularly well. Star Bride had noticed his rider's preoccupation, and as a result the pair's timing was far off pace, the jumps hesitant and edgy, the gallops sloppy and slow. Amane shook her head, knowing full well it wasn't going to get any easier in a hurry.

She felt like she'd had her mouth stitched up, unable to respond, unable to express; the one person she desperately wanted to talk to taken anyway, removed from her presence without a single word of goodbye or a proper explanation.

Her heart ached, her chest feeling as though it would burst open with the pain. And all the time, there was the same underlying feeling of shame; the knowledge that somehow, somewhere her actions had led Hikari to this, whatever _this_ had actually entailed. She didn't even know the full truth of what had happened, simply that the tiny blonde was gone and it had something to do with the sexual escapades she'd witnessed in the Cathedral.

She sighed, and turned to leave, stopped by a low voice from the shadows behind her.

"Shion is looking for you."

It was Kaname, although Amane had no idea how long the other fifth year had been stood there.

"Oh?" Amane managed, trying to force herself to remain social.

"I believe it's regarding the Etoile," Kaname added, then after an awkward pause she mumbled, "if there's anything I can do Amane…"

The Etoile looked at the dark haired Spican in surprise, Kaname propping up the wall, her face unusually emotional and a look of sympathy in her deep brown eyes,

"Thank you Kenjo-san," Amane replied, asking "Where is Shion now?"

"I think she's returned to her room," Kaname answered. "I'm surprised she didn't think to come here. Perhaps she was scared of what she might find."

Amane looked back at the setting sun and then smiled wryly,

"Worried her beloved Etoile isn't up to the job anymore I would imagine," she muttered, before bidding Kaname her leave.

o o o

The conversation with Shion had been short and to the point; Amane having decided what she was going to say long before she'd reached the Spican President's bedroom door.

With a soft rap, she'd summoned Shion to the doorway, the slender blonde looking uncomfortable in her night shirt and kimono. Amane had kept things brief,

"Kaname said you were looking for me President?"

Shion had nodded, about to launch into a long speech about duty and self-sacrifice, but the tall Spican had cut her short,

"If it's about the Etoile, then my answer is simple; I can't continue alone," and with that, she'd placed her blue Etoile stone in her school President's hand, closing Shion's fingers over it slowly.

"Not without her."

And with that, Amane had turned and walked away, Shion left standing speechless before her open door.

Looking back over her shoulder as Amane strode toward her own room, she felt one of many, many weights lifted from her shoulders.

o o o

"Miyuki open up," came Shizuma's voice from the other side of the door, the tone serious and demanding.

Miyuki started and jumped up from her desk, rushing to the door handle, making sure it was locked before hastily replying,

"I'm busy Shizuma, can't it wait?"

The school council President stood staring at the closed bedroom door for a moment, her heart pounding in her chest, waiting nervously for the next reply.

She stood wearing only her night shirt, but it wasn't her attire that left her on edge.

"It was regarding Tsukidate-san," Shizuma called.

"What about her?" Miyuki asked bluntly, her mind racing.

"I've told her to stop your cleaning punishment and to apologise to the Lulim girl directly. She was being bawled at by a crowd of girls."

Miyuki glanced sideways at the door, then back at the pile of paperwork on her desk. She paused for a moment, before calling back,

"Fine. That seems reasonable. I'll speak to her in the morning."

There was an extended silence, after which Miyuki called,

"Is there anything else Shizuma?"

She held her breath for a second,

"No, just that."

"Fine, goodnight." Miyuki replied, and then listened intently, trying to catch the sound of Shizuma's footsteps. To her relief, instead, she heard the dull click of Shizuma's door handle, followed by a thump as the heavy wooden door closed behind her.

Miyuki let her breath out sharply, looking at her bedroom door a few moments more before returning to her desk.

She looked over the paperwork scattered across the wooden surface intently, trying to remember where she'd made it up to before the disturbance. Her mind clicking in recognition, she hurriedly continued sketching out the floor plan she was working on, looking between her amassed documents every now and then before finalising details.

Her mind was alive with the task, busy recollecting the tiniest of details, fishing for the finer points of an event several years in the past, trying to get as much on paper before the morning as possible.

When faced with the most elusive of memories, the tiniest of points to recall, she'd gaze across the room at an elegant blue cocktail dress hanging from one of her shelves, the outfit much too small for her now, but providing a source of flooding imagery from the night in question. After a few seconds staring at it, whatever she was trying to recall would pop into her head, and she'd furiously scribble the information down before she lost it again.

It would take a fair amount of work before that dress would fit her again she thought, considering ways in which she could deal with that problem, knowing the quickest and easiest would be to find a way of appropriating Chikaru's skills with a needle and thread.

Another problem for the morning she thought to herself; a way of putting the Lulim President in her debt.

But that could wait for now, her immediate time taken up with the reconstruction work taking place on her desk.

And with a smile on her lips, Miyuki relived her past, busily planning her future.


	9. Chapter Eight

___(Illustrations, previews and author meta for this fanfiction can be found on the Studio Nine Sparrows page on facebook)_

**_Strawberry Panic ~ The Gravity of Love_**  
_Winter Term, Chapter Eight_

**"Well, there's your answer," Chikaru commented, staring at the pale blue Etoile stone lying on the council chamber table, the light in the ceiling above reflecting on the smooth sapphire surface as it rocked back and forth gently where Shion had placed it.**

The pretty Lulim girl sighed, and looked at her colleagues either side of her, sitting back in her chair in disappointment. Shion hung her head, feeling ashamed and thoroughly embarrassed. Her entire career at Spica had revolved around the day she would lead an Etoile from Spica to the Astraea Hill Cathedral. Having succeeded, here she was only to see the pair concede the position a mere week later. She felt like a failure, kicking herself for placing her trust so completely in Amane. Surely if she'd looked harder she would have seen this coming. Kaname and Momomi had been right all along.

Uncharacteristically, Miyuki remained completely silent, her dark eyes shining as the three girls waited for Sister Mizue to arrive. The thoughtful sixth year held in her hand a rolled up parchment tied neatly with a green Miator ribbon, a source of intrigue for Chikaru who hadn't been aware of any presentations being scheduled for the morning meeting. After all, they'd not had breakfast yet, so surely it couldn't be anything time consuming. Meetings with the Sister present took long enough as it was, their heightened formality dragging everything out.

The heavy wooden doors swung wide as the intimidating figure of the Dormitory administrator strode into the room, the three girls standing and bowing politely,

"Good morning Sister," they chimed.

"Good morning Council. I trust you have something for me to take to the staff today?" the grey haired woman asked, her tone it's usual coarse self.

Shion gestured at the table, and she hung her head as she replied,

"Ohtori-san has also relinquished her position, stating she is unable to continue alone in Konohana-san's absence from Astraea. Spica apologizes for failing its sister establishments."

The Sister regarded the fifth year in dismay, replying in a troubled tone,

"Astraea accepts the President's apology. This chain of events wasn't easily predicted, despite the careful vetting the staff gives to the prospective Etoile candidates before the election process begins. Spica should feel no shame as a result, no could have seen this coming."

She wrapped her finger nails across the table top in thought, considering the intricate pendant as it lay on the polished surface before her. Looking for inspiration, she asked,

"Immediate suggestions?"

Miyuki nodded at the Sister, and Mizue motioned for her to share,

"I see two prospective solutions, both temporary measures until Konohana-san's return in January."

"Please elaborate Rokujō-san," the old woman replied.

"Firstly, we have the option of reinstating the former-Etoile as a – "

Sister Mizue cut Miyuki off with a curt rejection,

"Unacceptable to the staff. Your other suggestion?"

Miyuki's eyes glittered as she motioned with her free hand,

"Everyone in this room knows the true result of the Etoile election. Were it not for Hanazono-san's theatrics, it would not have been Spica crowning an Etoile this year."

Miyuki paused, allowing the words to sink in,

"I put it to the council that we instate Aoi-san and Suzumi-san in the interim, using the former-Etoile as a guide to get the job done efficiently until something permanent can be discussed for the new term. It should sit well with the students that voted for them, and give Hanazono-san the chance to repay her debt to the school for her disruptive behaviour."

The old woman looked at Miyuki, considering the motion. Chikaru had tipped her head, nodding silently as she played the idea over as well, noting the huge potential for ulterior motive from the Miatorian President, but recognizing the common sense in the suggestion at the same time.

Things had played perfectly into Miyuki's hands she thought.

Shion remained silent, her head hung low and her eyes on the floor. She would have nothing to do with this discussion she decided, her pride and her choices having created the problem they were now attempting to fix.

Sister Mizue nodded in satisfaction, then proclaimed,

"I'll put it to the staff, although I see no problem with the motion as it stands. Both girls were vetted extensively, especially Aoi-san given her relative unfamiliarity with the school system, and both performed extremely well in the Election process."

She turned to Miyuki,

"See that they're both present in the council chambers after the evening meal. I'll return with the school's decision then. Are there any other matters of business before I leave?"

Miyuki nodded,

"Just one Sister; I would like to present Miator's bid for the Christmas Ball. I would also ask that Spica present theirs. Since Lulim held last year's Ball, they are ineligible to hold the event this year. I believe it would be sensible to move on this now while you are here to offer guidance, since we are fast running out of time and I don't feel we can wait until the Etoile's replacements have settled in."

The Sister looked to Shion,

"Can Spica outline its proposition Tōmori-san?"

The blonde sixth year bowed her head again, mumbling quietly,

"With events surrounding Hikari's departure and the time spent locating Amane, I – "

The grey haired woman cut in,

"Has Spica prepared a presentation Tōmori-san?" she demanded again.

Shion shook her head, sullen and subdued.

"No Sister, we have not."

"Miyuki," the Sister motioned, and the dark haired Miatorian pulled the green ribbon loose and unfurled the parchment across the table, revealing a carefully drawn floor layout covered with annotations and notes. She had gone to great detail Chikaru noticed, already having included the décor, the layout of the head table, the letter head on the flyers, even the colour of the balloons. Chikaru was impressed, although somehow, looking at the plan she felt a spark of recognition, but couldn't place it.

Sister Mizue nodded, carefully studying the document, taking in the financial estimates and the seating plans. She looked at the sixth year, impressed by the amount of work she'd done.

"This is very detailed Miyuki; excellent work."

She frowned as she read further, then asked,

"And you can corroborate these financial estimates?"

The Miatorian nodded,

"I have written quotes ready for assessment Sister."

The old woman cut in,

"That won't be necessary. Since Spica is unprepared and time is running short, we move on Miator's bid."

And with that, she nodded politely to the three girls and took her leave, striding down the corridor towards her office.

Watching the Sister go, Chikaru caught Miyuki smiling to herself.

o o o

Chiyo raised a closed hand to the door in front of her for the fifth time, and for the fifth time in succession, she dropped it again, unable to go through with knocking it.

She'd already tried this the night before, only to have panicked and left the corridor when some of the older Lulim girls had appeared on the way to their Dormitories on the level above. Chiyo had spent several minutes before that attempting to pluck enough courage up to face Kagome, but had failed then too.

She simply had no idea how to approach the conversation, and her little heart sank as she realised she still had no idea now either. What was she going to do, casually stroll up and apologise for emotionally scaring the Lulim first year for life?

She sighed, and fiddling with the front of her uniform skirt, she bowed her head. If only she were strong and confident like her one-sama; she'd know how to handle this.

Then to her surprise, a loud click came from the door in front of her, and the handle started turning. Her face went bright red and she looked side to side for an escape route, her blue eyes wide in panic. But before she'd managed to convince her little legs to move the door swung wide open, and Kagome's pretty face stared at the Miatorian before her.

"Chiyo-chan?" she asked in her small voice.

Chiyo scratched the back of her head nervously, and looked about in a distracted fashion.

"Hello Kagome-san. I was about to knock…"

Kagome looked at the other first year with her usual startling gaze, her deep green eyes seeing straight through the Miatorian as though she were looking directly into the other girl's soul. Chiyo shivered, hating the way the Lulim girl did that.

"But you've been outside Kagome-chan's door since she finished drying her hair."

Chiyo baulked, and dipped her head in shame. Shuffling her foot briefly, she looked up and with a pensive expression she replied,

"I came to apologise to Kagome-san, but didn't know how to say it."

Kagome looked at Miatorian, her expression unchanged. It was then that Chiyo realised the Lulim girl, stood in her checked uniform ready for breakfast, was without her teddy bear.

Her heart sinking, Chiyo asked in a small voice,

"Where is Ohshibaru Kagome-san?"

Kagome stared back, her brown curls framing her face,

"Ohshibaru has gone away, Kagome-chan is going to school without him now."

Chiyo felt the pang of guilt, wondering how much damage she'd done to the bear in her fit of rage.

"Is he okay Kagome-san?" she asked meekly,

Kagome looked at the Miatorian with bemused eyes, replying in a matter-of-fact tone,

"He's a stuffed toy Chiyo-chan, why wouldn't he be?" And with that, she took the other first year by the hand.

"Why are you using Kagome-san? Do you not like Kagome-chan anymore?"

Chiyo looked stunned,

"You should go to breakfast now Chiyo-chan, it's almost time for the prayer and Chikaru-senpai is giving it; Kagome-chan would like to be on time as Chikaru-senpai has been very good to Kagome-chan of late."

And as she closed her bedroom door with her other hand, Kagome dragged the bewildered Miatorian down the corridor towards the breakfast hall.

o o o

Tamao sat alone in the lounge, curled up in the corner of one of the long beige sofas, her shoes arranged neatly on the floor before her, the fourth year's legs gathered beneath her long Miatorian dress. In the upperclassman's lap lay her trusty cerulean poetry jotter, the book left open at a blank page, the parchment still pristine and unmarred. In her right hand, hanging idle in the vast expanse around her was the black resin fountain pen she always used when writing, the glinting gold nib still yet to strike the page.

The dark haired girl sat statue still, her deep blue eyes lost somewhere, her mind slowly retracing the previous evening's encounter with her fellow upperclassman.

Over and over the scene played; the look in Nagisa's eyes, the warmth of her skin, the sound of their breathing falling into rhythm, the uncomfortable subtext in Nagisa's voice.

The sudden immediacy of it all, the marked shift in tone.

She'd push the thoughts from her mind, trying to form the beginnings of her next piece for Literature club, only to find her subconscious undermining her, returning to the same point and clouding her mind like a fine mist waiting to be chased off by the morning sun.

She'd come to the lounge to escape, to find some respite from the suffocating noise in the Dormitory. There were so many triggers there; the smell of Nagisa's perfume, her untouched bed, the red head's pretty pink pyjama's folded neatly atop her pillow, the soft linen garments commanding Tamao's attention from the corner of her peripheral vision.

Everywhere she'd looked in that room, the same memory sprang back, her skin tingling, her face flushed and her stomach knotting with an underlying guilt.

She'd come to the lounge to escape.

And yet even here, she realised, the loaded nib still swimming in the void around her, as far from the red head's presence as she could get without stepping into the cold wind outside, those words and feelings still plagued her mind.

Pen left idle, her usual inner place of literature-consumed solace unreachable, Tamao sighed as she looked down at the blank page before her.

"I can't…"

o o o

Nagisa shivered in the frosty air, rubbing her arms and stomping her feet as they waited for the traffic to stop so they could cross the road leaving the station. The sun was high in the afternoon sky, its rays struggling in the cool winter air, and as the girls breathed, it left warm trails floating around them. The couple had left Astraea not long after lessons had finished for the day, Shizuma having kept to her word that she'd take Nagisa to visit the illusive figure she'd spoken of the previous afternoon.

The area they travelled to was near the school, only thirty minutes away on the train despite the girls riding during peak hours. When the pair had stepped through the station exit, Nagisa found herself looking at rural suburbia, the streets lined by dainty detached housing, each building sporting its own garden and a token willow tree, along with the usual shrubbery and painted garage door. Between the domestic looking cars parked on each drive way and the young children playing ball or chasing each other around, it reminded Nagisa of something from an American television show, all idyllic and serene looking.

She gazed around, wondering in curiosity what kind of woman could be so inspiring to her tempestuous girlfriend when they lived in a place as ordinary looking as this.

The girls had changed out of their uniforms as they were travelling during school hours, Shizuma looking comfy in a long brown skirt, knee high leather boots and a fluffy grey jumper with a ruffled cowl neck, topped off with her black cashmere overcoat. Nagisa wore a pastel dress and her long woollen wrap, regretting the thin cloth the dress was made of in the icy breeze. The girls chatted as they walked to their destination, Shizuma having explained it wasn't far from the train station.

"So the woman I'm going to introduce you to has been an inspiration for me since Kaori's death," Shizuma started, "She helped me realise that there was nothing wrong or obscene about the relationship I'd been in, at a time when my mourning was over shadowed by my inability to express it openly."

She sighed as she added,

"It was difficult for me; I loved Kaori-san deeply, but very few of the girls at the school knew how involved we actually were, and certainly there were no adults, no one on staff that I could confide in about it. I'd have been kicked out of the school just for muttering a hint of the things we'd done together."

Shizuma smiled fondly, her mischievous side reflecting on the many visits to the Sister's office having been caught breaking curfew or organizing late night meetings.

"So while I was in my loneliest of places, in my deepest of depressions this woman confided in me about her own past and a present that until that point, she'd kept well hidden from me and most of the other people that knew her. Even now there are people she works with every day of her life that would drop dead with shock if they knew she had another woman as a lover."

Shizuma pulled her coat tighter around her as the wind picked up, continuing the story,

"Through her story I came to see my relationship with Kaori in a different light, and although it didn't necessarily make dealing with the pain of losing her any easier, it allowed me to understand myself a lot more."

Nagisa tried to imagine someone so understanding and empathetic, struggling to picture a woman that could understand another's feelings so clearly and that was prepared to divulge their own secrets so trustingly to help a friend's pain. Amazed, she listened intently as the story developed,

"She's a lot like us, having lived a very similar life when she was our age."

Nagisa fiddled with her lose red locks which Shizuma had insisted she left down for a change,

"She studied at Miator just like us, and then went on to a place at University where she found herself developing a relationship with the European student she shared a room with. Over the four years they were at the University together, the two girls became closer and closer, finding more and more in common, building a true relationship around the drunken night that had started them down their path together. They moved into their own flat during the second year, living like husband and wife, studying together, sleeping together, paying the bills and buying their shopping like an average couple. For those four years, they were blissfully happy."

Then Shizuma's smile diminished slightly, her story telling mixed with her own fears for the future,

"Then came graduation and everything changed; her girlfriend had to return to her own country, and as her parents had planned, the woman was forced into an arranged marriage, moving into her new marital home, from where the married couple continued the husband's family business, working as a research funding organization whilst raising their first born child. Although the woman was happy with what she'd gained and loved their little daughter dearly, inwardly she was desperately lonely and longed for her girlfriend's lost companionship."

Nagisa was sullen at this turn in the story, and listened hopeful that events would change again.

"And that was her world for the next six years until she turned thirty. Then, at her birthday party, she ran into her girlfriend from University again. The actual meeting at the party was awkward, neither knowing really what to say to each other. But they traded contact details, and as time went on, they slowly resumed communication, sending emails and private phone calls when they had the opportunity."

Shizuma stopped Nagisa as the younger girl almost walked straight out into the middle of a busy interchange, and she smiled at the fourth year for being so swept up by the former-Etoile's tale. Waiting for the road to clear, they crossed, and then the older girl continued,

"Eventually they arranged to meet in secret, and after that night together, they restarted their relationship. They began seeing each other more and more often, and eventually things became awkward when the woman's husband became suspicious. One night he followed his wife and caught the women together. Things became so inhospitable at home afterwards that the woman had to send her daughter away to boarding school in the fear that if she didn't, the young girl would suffer from watching her parents fight night after night."

Shizuma seemed subdued as she recounted this part of the tale,

"The woman started staying away from the martial home for longer and longer periods of time, until eventually the husband's attitude began to change. He realised that he was unable to change his wife's nature and unable to face the shame of divorce and fearing for the successful family corporation they'd built together, along with their daughter's emotional well being, the couple eventually came to a compromise; the husband and wife continuing to work together, raising their daughter as any other family would, portraying a normal, happy existence to the world around them while the husband arranged for his wife to live with her girlfriend in secret when she had the chance to get away. Inwardly, the husband still very much loved his wife, and over time came to terms with what she was. The woman in return came to respect her husband for his understanding, and they rediscovered their relationship as that of two close friends, working towards a common set of goals. Since then, their corporation has raised large sums of money for cancer research, and their daughter is one of the most promising students at her school, with a healthy career ahead of her when she leaves University."

Shizuma ushered Nagisa to the left at as they crossed another junction, the wind rustling through the bowing trees above them,

"The woman and her girlfriend have, in the mean time, lived together happily for over eleven years now, continuing their cosy life from University in the house that I'm taking you to."

Nagisa was dumbstruck, not aware that such things could go on in the world, unable to comprehend the ability to fool everyone around the married couple so well. She pondered the thought as Shizuma directed Nagisa a short way along the cul-de-sac they'd turned into, before motioning her up a long paved driveway in front of her.

"Until this woman told me her story, I'd considered her the same as anyone else I knew, completely unaware of her secret life with her girlfriend. As I got to know them together as a couple, I realised that they were just like anyone else, and realised that Kaori and I hadn't been any different either. I knew then that I didn't need to hide my grief, that there wasn't anything wrong about the feelings I'd had for her. And through that woman's story, I came to terms with what I was and learnt to move forward."

Shizuma sighed, a heavy feeling playing on her heart.

"Don't misunderstand, it didn't stop me missing Kaori, and it didn't stop the desperate loneliness, but at least I was able to express those feelings finally."

Sympathy in her eyes, Nagisa looked pensively at Shizuma as they passed neatly arranged flower beds and shrubs on either side of the winding drive way,

"She sounds like a truly amazing woman," Nagisa said, awestruck by the story. Then it suddenly dawned on her that it was time to stop walking; the girls standing directly outside the house at the end of the drive that Shizuma had directed them up.

The building before them was a cosy looking bungalow, set further back from the road than the other neighbouring houses, with a huge front garden and a well kept lawn. The house had a front veranda with a hanging sofa, cute french shutters, pretty lace curtains and a large looking back garden hidden by a high hedge that ran around it, skirting the garage wall to the right.

Shizuma smiled, her emerald eyes gleaming as she rang the door bell,

"She is," she replied.

And after a moment's pause, a shadowy figure appeared through the frosted glass, walking toward the door. Nagisa swallowed nervously, and as the door sung open, Shizuma beamed,

"Nagisa Aoi, I'd like you to meet my mother, Mina Hanazono."

o o o

Nagisa stood in the doorway in shock for a moment, before realising that her jaw was hanging wide open, promptly clamping it tightly shut. She bowed politely, looking at the woman before her in awe.

Shizuma's mother returned the bow with a gentle nod, and then welcomed the fourth year with a soft voice,

"You must be Nagisa," Mina smiled, "It's wonderful to finally meet you. Please, come in."

The woman stepped back as she ushered the two girls into the hallway, Shizuma kissing her mother on the cheek gently as she passed. The former-Etoile slipped off her overcoat and motioned for Nagisa to hand over her wrap, before disappearing into the house beyond to hang them.

Acutely aware of her appearance before a member of Shizuma's family, Nagisa straightened her dress out, fiddling with her loose hair nervously.

Mina watched the red head, smiling warmly at the fourth year,

"You look perfectly radiant Nagisa, relax," she said, prompting the fourth year to blush in embarrassment. Mina chuckled pleasantly and turned as her daughter reappeared.

"I've left them in the spare bedroom Mother."

Mina nodded and embraced her daughter lovingly,

"It's good to see you," she said, returning the kiss before leading the two girls into the kitchen.

"How was the trip?" she asked, walking across the warmly lit room, rounding the counter to fill a kettle from the sink located under a wide side window behind the wooden panelled work surface. The kitchen had a homely rustic feel to it, and Nagisa could smell pastry of some sort baking in the oven.

Shizuma shrugged as she ran her fingers idly over the black marble counter, before perching on one of the breakfast bar stools,

"Same as usual; crammed trains and lots of stuffy looking business men giving us odd looks."

Mina laughed, putting the kettle on to boil before turning to face the couple.

"That's no surprise; two young women as beautiful as yourselves should turn heads."

She regarded Nagisa directly, the red head standing at the counter feeling awkward. She was stunned at how informal Shizuma and her mother were around each other, but manners dictated that she didn't behave the same way, and unsure of how to act, she stood silent, waiting to be addressed.

Shizuma and her mother bore a startling resemblance; the older woman having the same distinct hair colour as the Miatorian, although she wore hers at shoulder length and without the fringe, instead sporting a central parting with her silver hair falling lose, framing her pretty face. Her features carried the same elegant grace as her daughter, with high cheeky bones, sparkling blue eyes and the same slim figure. Were the observer in a dimly lit room with the two Hanazono women, they could be excused for confusing the pair as sisters. Up close however, Mina's face was criss-crossed with the fine lines of age, her eyes carrying the knowing sparkle of a lifetime's experience and wisdom.

Mina smiled back at the red head regarding her,

"I take it from the petrified look on your face that Shizuma didn't tell you who she was taking you to meet today?" She grinned at her daughter with playful eyes before remarking,

"You've scared the poor girl half to death."

Shizuma smiled coyly before wrapping her arms around Nagisa's shoulders from behind, squeezing her gently and whispering into the fourth year's ear,

"Relax Nagisa, you're not in front of Sister Mizue now."

Mina chuckled and shot back,

"I would like to think I don't compare easily to that old hag no."

Nagisa blushed again, and stammered,

"I'm really sorry Mrs Hanazono; I'm just a little stunned." She turned to Shizuma, adding "I had no idea you were talking about your Mother earlier. I'm awe struck."

The kettle announced it was ready with a loud click, and Mina turned to deal with it,

"Can you pass me some cups honey," she asked, pointing her daughter to one of the wall cupboards near Shizuma's head. The former-Etoile reciprocated, passing the china piece by piece to her mother over the counter,

"So you've been telling tales on me have you Shizuma?" the woman asked, and Shizuma replied with a wry smile,

"Something like that Mother. Nagisa is struggling with the world a little at the moment. I thought spending some time with some normal people might help."

Mina glanced side ways and grinned knowingly as she prepared the teapot, pushing her falling hair back behind her ears,

"As normal as you could call anyone I guess." She replied, shaking a packet of tea leaves before tearing it open and adding it to the pot,

"Well, Emmie's out getting some things we need for lunch at the moment; she'll be back shortly so you'll get to meet her then."

Nagisa felt a little awkward at the mention of the woman she presumed was Mina's lover, but smiled all the same. It felt weird knowing that Shizuma's mother was with another woman; yet also very reassuring at the same time and the fourth year took a deep breath whilst trying to settle her nerves.

"On the way here Shizuma told me a little about how you'd helped her after Kaori-san's funeral," Nagisa said, bowing her eyes politely as she continued, "I really admire the way you did that. I wish I could talk to my Mother about my feelings in the same way."

Mina looked up from the tea pot for a second, trading a glance with her daughter before responding,

"Grief is a powerful emotion Nagisa; it can do horrible things if you don't deal with it properly." She looked lovingly at the sixth year across the room, "A mother knows when her daughter is in pain, I just did what I needed to do in order to help her deal with that."

She considered something briefly, then added,

"I'm sorry for your situation, I know how that feels all too well. I could never talk to my mother about Emmie either."

Finishing up with the tea pot, she lifted a tray with everything on and asked,

"Shall we go somewhere more comfortable?"

The girls followed Mina through from the kitchen to an open plan living room that overlooked the back garden through sweeping patio doors. It was filled with two cosy looking sofas, an expensive looking dining table and chairs, an entertainment centre and a black grand piano in the corner. The walls were covered in framed photographs featuring a black-suited Mina, a well dressed gentleman and various other people, some of which Nagisa recognised from the television and media. The vast majority of the pictures however were of Shizuma, Mina and a European looking woman with long brown hair. Mina motioned to one of the larger photos as she put the tray down on a coffee table located between the two sofas, remarking,

"That's Emmie in the middle."

Nagisa peered at the photo, taking in the slender figure and attractive face of the woman, the happiness in her eyes as the three of them; Mina, Emmie and Shizuma, stood arm in arm in the back garden, laughing at something out of shot.

The scene looked wonderfully idyllic.

"She's very pretty Mrs Hanazono," Nagisa said quietly, admiring the woman.

Mina wore a fond expression, and replied,

"Yes, she is," after which she started serving the tea. Turning from the photo, Nagisa came to sit with Shizuma.

As Mina concentrated on pouring, the former-Etoile squeezed her girlfriend's hand reassuringly and smiled at the red head, mouthing the words '_I love you_' to the fourth year. Nagisa took another deep breath, rolling her eyes and exaggerating her nerves so the former-Etoile could see, and Shizuma nodded her head in understanding.

Mina looked up as she passed the cups out.

"So how are you finding Astraea Hill then Nagisa? It's your first winter there isn't it?" She asked, sitting back in the sofa opposite, holding her cup and saucer.

Nagisa bit her lip and tried her hand at settling into the relaxed atmosphere,

"Yes Mrs Hanazono it is. Um, how am I finding it?" Her eyes sparkled as she regarded the sixth year sitting next to her with a sideways glance, "Well, the Etoile of the time tried kissing me in front of the entire Dormitory on my first day, so I'm sure you can understand if I say it's been a bit of an eye opener."

Mina's face spread wide with amusement and she shot her daughter an exasperated look as she exclaimed,

"Shizuma!"

Nagisa continued,

"Since then she's thrown me into a swimming pool, bored me half to death with French and continued to embarrass me at every possible opportunity, the last occasion being the time she declared her love to me in the middle of the Etoile election ceremony before dragging me off the stage."

Mina's slender frame shook as she laughed heartily, watching her daughter as the former-Etoile blushed, looking away and mumbling something very rude under her breath. Mina admired the fourth year's courage and her strength of character, despite the fact the young woman obviously felt very awkward. She continued the subject, adding,

"She's always been a bit compulsive, although I have no idea where she gets it from."

Nagisa smiled as her girlfriend squirmed,

"I'd already heard about the ceremony incident from Sister Mizue admittedly," Mina explained, continuing to smirk with amusement. "I couldn't get the old bat off the phone for an hour as she lectured me on how disruptive Shizuma's actions at been. I really struggled during the call and burst into hysterics as soon as I put the phone down," she grinned. "Emmie said it was typical Shizuma; always fashionably late."

Shizuma sat red faced for a moment, then replied in her defence,

"Well I couldn't let the letch Nagisa dorms steal her could I?"

Mina smiled, replying in a patronizing tone,

"Well if you weren't such an air head honey, you wouldn't have let someone as cute as Nagisa loose in the first place," prompting both girls to blush at the same time.

Mina regarded the younger girl with fond eyes,

"You know she's not shut up about you since summer?"

Nagisa's mouth dropped open, and she looked at the silver haired sixth year in surprise. Mina continued,

"I don't get to see Shizuma often, but every time I've spoken to her lately it's been 'Nagisa this, Nagisa that,' or 'I've really upset Nagisa, I feel so awful Mother.' You certainly made an impression!" Mina chuckled.

Shizuma snapped back, her cheeks now a deep shade of burgundy,

"Are you done with embarrassing me already Mother? You'll be fishing out the baby photos next!" Shizuma scowled, but the sound of the back door rescued her from Mina's reply and further torment.

Three pairs of eyes turned to the sound of keys on the kitchen counter before the brown haired woman from the photos entered the room, Shizuma standing and greeting the newcomer with open arms,

"Save me Emmie, they're picking on me!" she said, giving the European woman a huge hug. They embraced for a moment, Emmie kissing the sixth year on the forehead fondly before replying in a soft french accent,

"Yes I heard. Fashionably late wasn't it?" prompting Shizuma to blush again and shoot Emmie a dirty look as she sat back down next to Nagisa,

"I don't love you anymore either!" she muttered.

The french woman grinned as she rounded the other sofa, leaning over the back to greet Mina with a tender kiss,

"I couldn't get the sauce, but everything else is here."

Mina smiled back,

"Thank you. Was it busy?"

Emmie shook her head as she straightened up, removing her coat and turning to take it through to their bedroom. Much like the Hanazono women, Emmie was slender and graceful, her long brown hair tied neatly in a French plat, her face attractive in a western sense, all dark eyes and soft lips. She wore a pair of suit trousers and an expensive looking blouse, very much the fashion conscious woman.

"No, it was pretty quiet; I got a bottle of wine too."

Mina called through as the brown haired woman disappeared briefly,

"Good idea, although the girls are returning to school before curfew," then she shot Shizuma a more serious look.

"Speaking of which, if you're going to drink my champagne honey, can you try and avoid the imported vintages that cost me an arm and a leg in future?"

Shizuma covered her face and curled up in embarrassment, causing Mina to laugh again.

"You know you can't hide anything from your Mother," Emmie chuckled as she returned to the living room, perching on the sofa's arm next to Shizuma's mother as she regarded the fourth year sat next to Shizuma.

"So this is the infamous Nagisa?" she asked, stretching her slender hand out across the table to the red head,

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Nagisa shook the hand gently, smiling back,

"Likewise, thank you."

The french woman leaned back, looking at Mina,

"Shall I start on dinner?" she asked, pushing the sleeves of her blouse up in preparation. Mina nodded, returning her tea cup to the tray.

"I'll come give you a hand quick," then turning to the girls she said, "Excuse us for a minute."

And as the two women left, Nagisa tipped her head into the soft back of the sofa, looking sideways and smiling at her girlfriend, finally beginning to feel herself relaxing.

Shizuma smiled back, and ran a finger down the fourth year's cheek.

"She's amazing," Nagisa muttered, wishing her Mother was even remotely similar.

o o o

"Ohtori-san, Ohtori-san!" called a breathless voice from the edge of the paddock.

Amane reigned in Star Bride, and turned to face the panting student resting her hand on the white railing as she bent double, trying to catch her breath,

Amane turned the horse towards the young girl, calling,

"Yes?"

The blonde haired third year stood upright, and between wheezing breaths she replied,

"There's a telephone call for you at the stable. Someone asking for you by name."

Amane looked back across the muddy field before nodding her thanks to the younger student, snapping the reigns and galloping her steed toward the painted wooden building. The powerful beast crossed the distance quickly, and dismounting smoothly, Amane wrapped Star Bride's reigns around the paddock railing in a slip knot before jogging over to the open stable doors.

The telephone was hanging off the hook, the receiver resting on a barrel of hay next to it. Snatching up the hand set, she put the phone to her ear,

"Hello?"

There was no immediate reply, and Amane repeated again,

"Hello? Who is it?"

A soft voice replied, sounding choked and very quiet,

"Amane?"

The Spican's blue eyes widened in recognition, and she replied in a desperate tone,

"Hikari?"

But the voice didn't reply, and after a moment's awkward silence, the receiver rang off, the line going dead with a crackle and a hiss before the long tone kicked in.

Amane stood for a second, her brown eyes gazing at the floor, her heart hanging like a lead weight in her chest.

The handset slipped from the fifth year's fingers, and with an excruciating look on her face, she slid down the wall, clutching herself as she dropped to the floor below.

"Hikari…" she repeated, tears welling in her eyes.

o o o

"And then Shizuma looks the man straight in the eyes and asks, 'Please sir, can I have my ice cream back?' at which point the rest of us nearly died with embarrassment!" Mina said, peering through streaming tears of laughter, trying to keep a straight face long enough to finish the story.

Nagisa, Emmie and Mina burst back into hysterics, while Shizuma buried her face in her hands, silver hair falling forward as she rested her head on the dining table before her, rocking back and forth in disbelief.

Looking up she exclaimed,

"_Mother!_" The smile behind her eyes was undeniable, and she struggled herself to remain serious,

"Please stop, I'm _dying_ here!"

Mina wiped the tears away from her cheeks, the fits of laughter slowly subsiding, and she rested her head in her hands for a moment while she recovered.

"I'm sorry honey, it's not like I get the opportunity often is it," she smiled, flicking her hair from her face.

The four sat around the solid oak dining table, the leftovers of their afternoon meal scattered between dishes across the table top, their empty plates testament to their full stomachs.

Nagisa leant sideways, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend's waist before fondly kissing the former-Etoile on her burning red cheek.

"I'm sorry Shizuma-sama, really I am. But you were so cute when you were little," she grinned, adding in a squeaky voice,

"'But I really like ice cream mister!'" and the three women burst back into laughter again, Nagisa gripping her stomach as her eyes glazed over.

"I hate all of you!" Shizuma yelled as an exaggerated scowl took to her face, shaking her head in mock dismay, grinning herself before throwing her serviette at her Mother playfully.

The girls sat back in their chairs, smiling and chuckling softly, feeling sated after dinner and pleasantly exhausted from the long afternoon of constant jokes and teasing.

"The meal was delicious; thank you Mother, thank you Emmie-sama" Shizuma offered politely, still harbouring her pretend scowl. Nagisa added her thanks in a small voice.

Shizuma stood and started collecting plates and cutlery,

"At least in the kitchen I won't have to listen to you embarrass me any further," she grumbled, taking the first load through.

Emmie did likewise, taking the roasting tin and serving dishes, leaving Mina and Nagisa to themselves.

The silver haired woman smiled as she regarded Nagisa over the rim of her wine glass, sipping it slowly.

"She's completely different since she met you."

Nagisa tipped her head, looking thoughtful as Mina continued,

"After Kaori's death, she was an empty shell. For almost a year and a half, every time we saw her she was sullen and withdrawn," the woman brushed her hair back,

"But ever since summer, she's been a totally different person. Smiling, happy, always whittling on about you for one reason or another."

She smiled,

"I've been desperate to meet you."

Nagisa looked away, blushing a little.

"You've been very accommodating Mrs Hanazono. Today has been really nice," she said, then adding politely, "and as Shizuma-sama said, the food was wonderful."

Mina smiled again, tipping her glass to Nagisa in thanks for the compliment.

"I didn't get the opportunity to meet Kaori-san, I'm glad things have been different with yourself."

The red head bowed her head politely, hearing the name nowhere near as uncomfortable as it used to be.

Nagisa leaned forward in curiosity, peering at one of the photos on the wall that caught her eye. The smartly dressed, formal looking woman in the picture was a stark contrast to the casual mother-of-one that sat opposite the red head at the dining room table now.

Shizuma's mother followed Nagisa's gaze,

"That's my husband and I with Prime Minister Koizumi," Mina explained, "presenting a cheque to the International Cancer Research Federation. It was one of the landmarks for the Corporation."

Nagisa looked at the picture in awe, sighing at the gravity of the event and the size of the sum written on the oversized card board cheque. She looked at Mina in admiration,

"You must have been so proud," she said, almost speechless.

Mina's face was written with dismay as she replied,

"No, actually." She paused, looking down at the table, twisting the stem of her wine glass back and forth as she explained, "That was during one of the worst periods of our marriage, not long after my husband had discovered my relationship with Emmie. I'd just sent Shizuma away to boarding school."

Nagisa returned her gaze to the picture, her face taking a sad expression.

"I can't imagine what that must have been like," she mumbled softly.

Mina sighed and stood, pushing her chair under the table before motioning Nagisa to join her on the sofas.

"I won't pretend any of it was easy. There was a time five years ago when I couldn't honestly say I knew my daughter at all," she remarked, taking a seat opposite the fourth year. She leant forward, hands clasped around the wine glass before her,

"I'm a lucky woman Nagisa; I'm blessed with a wonderful daughter and a loving partner to spend my life with. My husband is a very understanding man, and the company we've built has achieved amazing things and helped many, many people. But it took a long time and a lot of pain before we finally reached this cosy situation."

She considered the fourth year, looking the young woman up and down with a shrewd eye,

"Do you know why Shizuma brought you here Nagisa?"

Nagisa was surprised by the question, and looked at the woman in confusion.

Mina explained,

"Nagisa, in three months time my daughter graduates from Astraea, at which point she could end up halfway across the country depending on which University she decides to accept."

The woman's voice took a serious tone, and she continued,

"I love my daughter very much Nagisa and I don't want to see her hurt again, but I do want her to take her career choices seriously. Only a few days ago she called to tell me she wanted to change University so she wouldn't have to move away from Astraea; so she could remain close to you."

At this, Nagisa's heart sunk, and she looked away, not sure how to read the conversation and fearing the worst from Mina's next sentence,

"Our culture in this country seems to have this strange preconception about young women. We're free to run around doing all kinds of weird and wonderful things while we're still at school, loving who we want as openly as we want, to the point where the television and media is full of images encouraging us to do just that. But as soon as we graduate, we're supposed to develop the sudden urge to settle down, get married and forget everything and anyone we had feelings for beforehand."

She sighed,

"Nagisa, the loneliness in my life, the hollow pit in my heart after losing Emmie and marrying my husband is testament to just how wrong that preconception is. I had everything that most women could ask for and all I wanted to do was curl up and die. The pain and misery I put my daughter and marriage through afterwards are living proof of what happens when you blindly ignore those feelings."

Putting the wine glass on the table, she reached forward, taking Nagisa's hands in her own, holding the fourth year's gaze as she continued.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is this; I know Shizuma's graduation is going to be hard for both of you, but regardless of what your parents may think, regardless of what society and the world around you may expect, once Shizuma leaves Astraea, I'm prepared to do anything and everything in my power so that if the pair of you still wish to continue your relationship, it will remain viable for you to do so. I don't care if that means finding Shizuma an apartment on Astraea Hill, or providing tickets every weekend so she can fly down from University to see you. If that's what it takes, that's what I'll do."

Mina gave Nagisa a fond smile, adding,

"Ever since my daughter met you, she's been a totally different person. She's happy again, confident and smiling and full of life. And now, having finally met you today, I can appreciate why that's the case. You're a wonderful young lady, and my daughter is very lucky to have you beside her."

Nagisa bowed her head in embarrassment, blushing deeply, the glass of wine she'd drunk during dinner the only thing saving her from freezing up completely. Peering up meekly to meet Mina's piercing sapphire gaze, she said in a quiet voice,

"Thank you Mrs Hanazono."

Mina smiled, and asserted,

"My name is Mina, Nagisa."

Nagisa corrected herself, repeating,

"Thank you Mina-sama."

And for a moment, the two sat there in silence, Mina's words sinking into Nagisa's overwhelmed mind.

"Playing with your giant wooden spoon again Mother?" Shizuma's soft voice purred from the doorway, the silver haired sixth year leaning against the door post, her head resting against the wood work with a content smile on her face.

"Come sit with us honey," Mina said, releasing Nagisa's hands, reaching for Emmie as the attractive french woman also appeared from the kitchen, perching on the arm rest beside her.

Shizuma followed suit, and crossed the room, curling up on the sofa behind the fourth year. Nagisa leaned back into the former-Etoile's embrace as the sixth year encircled the red head's waist, holding her lovingly as the fourth year's head rested on the older girl's shoulder, her brown eyes glazing over.

The four sat there for a while, lost in their collective thoughts, reflecting on the day. Mother and daughter traded happy smiles, and Mina looked with proud eyes at the couple before her, satisfied with the chain of events following her child's desperate pleas over the phone. The girl presented to her, the one Shizuma had described as being the only person that could make her happy had been everything Shizuma had claimed she was, and knowing all too well herself how rare it was to come across someone like that in life, Mina felt happy now to have the chance to ensure her daughter wouldn't lose that special companionship the way she almost had herself.

Since the funeral two years ago, she'd desperately wanted to continue as the understanding Mother, and finally, here was her chance to do so in a way that could truly make a difference.

Nagisa raised a hand to idly play with Shizuma's hair, the long strands enveloping the pair of them, a combination of the wine and the emotional stress of the day beginning to take its toll, her eye lids feeling heavy and the urge to yawn overcoming her.

Shizuma smiled, asking softly,

"Tired my love?"

Nagisa looked up and nodded, her face feeling flushed. As she did, something caught Mina's eye and the silver haired woman frowned, leaning forward as she deftly hooked the necklace with the summer house key attached out from around Nagisa's neck. She sat there for a moment, turning the key over in her hand, before looking at Shizuma with a wry smile,

"Shizuma, I give you a substantial allowance each month. Please don't embarrass me by suggesting this is the best you can decorate your girlfriend's neck with."

Beside her, Emmie grinned, adding,

"If you take a left rather than a right at the bottom of the road, there's that parade of shops on the way back to the station; you remember the one Shizuma, with the statue of the Dolphin in the centre?"

Shizuma nodded, surprised by her Mother's unexpected approval to spend money,

"There's a Jewellers in there; perhaps you could find something for Nagisa on the way back to the Dormitories?"

Nagisa, feeling thoroughly spoilt by the lavished attention and the talk of gifts blushed brightly and hid her face in Shizuma's hair, mumbling,

"That really isn't necessary and I'm feeling _really_ self conscious now; can't we go back to teasing Shizuma?"

o o o

Miyuki slid the door to the Green House closed behind her, the metal frame cold against her hand. She looked across the foliage before her and up at the high garden table. The plants looked tired and wilted, and she made a mental note to mention it at the evening's meeting if her motion proved to be successful.

Sighing, she looked vexed as she realised her quarry weren't present.

It was late, only a few hours from curfew, and despite scouring the entire school, Shizuma and Nagisa were nowhere to be found.

Where were they both?

o o o

Having thanked Mina and Emmie for the wonderful day and bid them farewell with warm embraces, the girls had set off towards the station to catch their train back to Astraea. Out of curiosity, Shizuma had suggested they take a look at the Jewellers on the way through as they had a little while to wait before the train arrived, and it was better than standing around bored in a cold station. Nagisa had agreed reluctantly, insisting that it was just to look as gifts weren't necessary and she would feel extremely guilty as she couldn't afford to return the sentiment.

As they walked, the girls chatted, Nagisa still stunned by the day's experiences.

"I can't believe how relaxed she is about it all. I'd love to have someone I could talk to the way you can to her," the fourth year said, sighing as she considered the nightmare she would have explaining her feelings for Shizuma to her own mother. "It explains a lot about why you are the way you are; why you're so confident about being with other girls." Nagisa broke into a grin, adding, "And why you're so damned good at French!"

Shizuma replied in a flat tone,

"It's not always been like that Nagisa; there was a long time before she opened up to me when I had no idea what was going on, having just been dumped at Astraea and seemingly forgotten."

Nagisa's face dropped and she apologised quickly,

"I'm sorry Shizuma-sama; I'm being thoughtless and getting carried away. It's just hard to imagine you two were so distant in the past given how close you are now."

Not meaning to make Nagisa feel bad, the former-Etoile reached for the red head's hand, smiling as she replied,

"I didn't mean it like that, you weren't being thoughtless. And you're right, I'm very lucky; she's been great over the past couple of years, particularly since I told her about you. I don't think she knew how to deal with me before that."

Nagisa smiled,

"Offering to fly you about and find you an apartment in Astraea is so cool," Nagisa grinned, "She's a true romantic."

Shizuma chuckled and replied,

"No, she's in love with a French woman who's a true romantic, and she has far too much disposable income for her own good. Anyway, it's for us, not just me," the sixth year corrected.

Nagisa looked puzzled,

"Us?"

Shizuma laughed, replying,

"Well I wasn't planning on living in it alone my love."

Nagisa baulked,

"But my parents can't afford for me to live out of the Dormitories Shizuma-sama. God knows how I'd explain that one to them anyway."

Shizuma squeezed the other girl's hand and shrugged her shoulders undaunted,

"You wouldn't have to; leave that to my Mother, she can talk anyone round. Besides, they wouldn't have to pay a thing; my family can afford to cover both of us and it's not much different paying for two when you've got to pay for one anyway. It's not as though you eat like a horse or anything."

Shizuma paused, giving the fourth year a funny look, implying some doubt to the fact and Nagisa put on a long face in jest, poking her girlfriend in the ribs,

"That wasn't nice," she mumbled,

Shizuma's eyes sparkled mischievously as she continued,

"Anyway, as far as they'd be concerned, you've made a close friend of considerable status that you'd rather not lose contact with; they don't need to know anymore than that, and I'm sure we can find somewhere close enough to Miator that you wouldn't need to be driven in."

Then Shizuma giggled, adding,

"Unless you want to stay another two years with Tamao that is," grinning evilly.

Nagisa pouted back,

"Stop teasing or I might just do that," she smiled.

As the two continued on toward the shopping mall, Nagisa pondered the idea quietly, considering what it would be like, living out of the Dormitories and away from the other girls at the school. Peaceful she imagined, and the idea of having their privacy and somewhere to invite people to let their hair down appealed greatly.

She smiled, announcing,

"It would be nice having our own place wouldn't it."

Shizuma nodded, but added with her sensible hat on,

"I was thinking perhaps we could stay at the summer house over Christmas rather than remaining at the Dorms. I'm sure your parents would agree to that, and it'll give us some time alone away from Miyuki and Tamao who are bound to stay over winter. If we survive the two weeks there without killing each other then perhaps we can think seriously about you leaving the Strawberry Dorms in March."

Nagisa nodded in agreement, liking the idea and feeling very reassured and mature at the thought of having things planned out ahead of them.

She smiled, beaming back at the older girl,

"I'm so happy Shizuma. Today has taken such a weight off my mind."

Shizuma looked back fondly, continuing Nagisa's train of thought,

"It's reassuring seeing them together isn't it," she said, "knowing it can endure."

Nagisa pictured Shizuma's mother and the pretty French woman curled up on the sofa as Shizuma had played piano over coffee before they left. The couple looked so settled, so happy, and Nagisa's heart warmed to the idea that the feelings she had for Shizuma now might also last far into the future.

She smiled at the young woman on the other end of her arm.

"Ah, there it is," Shizuma announced, pointing across the tiled floor of the parade to the chic looking Jewellery store, it's wide windows filled with sparkling goods and understated Christmas ornaments.

"Ah it's a Swag," she grinned, nodding with approval, "Emmie knows all the best places."

The girls approached the glass front, and Shizuma scanned the display trays, looking for inspiration. Nagisa took in the sparkling gems, the gorgeous precious metals and the jaw dropping price tags that they carried,

"It's all so expensive here," she mumbled in a small voice. "I could never consider shopping in place like this."

Shizuma ignored the younger girl, mulling something over before her face lit up with a devious idea. She looked at the red head and smiling she asked,

"What size ring do you take Nagisa?"

The fourth year looked back confused,

"I'm not sure. I've never needed to know before."

With that, Shizuma grabbed Nagisa by the arm, dragging her through the shop door, across the plush red carpet towards a stoic looking attendant standing behind the sweeping counter that ran around the edge of the room in a smooth curve, its display cases crammed with trays upon trays of stylish looking jewellery, watches and accessories.

Nodding politely, the attendant asked,

"Can I help miss?"

Shizuma nodded in return and asked,

"May I have my friend's finger sized please?"

The gentleman nodded, and produced a set of sizing rings from behind the counter, stepping around to approach the girls.

Shizuma beckoned Nagisa for her hand,

"The index finger miss?" the attendant asked, but Shizuma shook her head, pointing at the finger she wanted tested.

Nagisa's eyes flashed with confusion.

"No, this one please, and can I double check mine too?"

The gentleman smiled, and proceeded to take the required information, trying several of the dull metal rings before jotting down the correct size for the pair.

Thanking the man, Shizuma added,

"I'd like to see tray one thirty four please," before turning to Nagisa and flashing her a poignant look.

"Go on; it won't be a surprise otherwise and you're not supposed to see the price."

Nagisa blanched,

"Shizuma-sama, I said I didn't want you to – "

The former-Etoile glared at her,

"Outside Nagisa."

Nagisa rolled her eyes in frustration before turning and leaving, feeling embarrassed and uncomfortable given the price tags of the items she'd seen Shizuma looking at. This was definitely out of her league and she had no idea what the sixth year was playing it; they weren't even allowed to wear rings at Miator.

Satisfied that Nagisa was out of sight, Shizuma turned back to the attendant as he held the tray gingerly before him,

"May I see that one please?" she asked.

The man raised an eyebrow, offering politely in a low voice,

"They're very expensive miss."

Shizuma shot the man a cold emerald glare, producing her photo identity card and her visa, placing them with a curt snap on the glass counter. Flatly she stated,

"Yes. I'd like two, one in each of the sizes you took."

The attendant blinked, and then nodded quickly, bowing as low as humanly possible as he took the cards to the register for processing.

o o o

Nagisa pulled her wrap closer around her shoulders, gazing across the parade while she waited for Shizuma to finish in the shop. She was flustered and a little annoyed, knowing full well she wouldn't be able to accept whatever Shizuma was buying with a clear conscience. It was all far too expensive and there was no way she could buy anything nearly as pricey in return.

The electric doors of the shop swished open as the sixth year remerged with a huge grin on her face. She smiled mischievously at Nagisa as she approached the red head. Nagisa looked back with sullen eyes,

"Shizuma-sama, I told you no. I can't accept something from that shop. It's too expensive."

The former-Etoile scowled back,

"Think of it as an investment on my part; it'll stop you running off with Tamao. Besides, it's not my money remember."

Shizuma took the red head by the arm, looking around for something amongst the crowd of people shuffling past in the busy parade.

"But we can't even wear rings at Miator," Nagisa argued, still determined not to accept the gift.

Shizuma snapped back,

"I was the Etoile of Astraea Hill for two years, and you're trying to debate uniform rules with me?" she asked. Then, with a broad smile, whatever she was looking for caught her eye and she dragged Nagisa through the tightly packed parade toward the ornate stone fountain in the middle. The water feature consisted of a wide stone pool with a large bronze Dolphin arcing into the air on a moulded spray of water beneath it, the fountain's water showering from the Dolphin's crest.

Nagisa looked puzzled as Shizuma explained,

"There is only one condition under which a student of Miator may wear a ring on her finger, and that addition was made to the school rules to reflect the number of girls being entered into pre-arranged marital contracts by their parents."

Shizuma's eyes sparkled as she pulled Nagisa up onto the marble wall that ran around the pool's edge, producing two boxes from the fancy looking bag the shop attendant had given her, dropping the bag to the floor at her feet. Opening each box she produced a pair of plain but stylish looking platinum bands, their surfaces brushed into a fine texture which caught the light from the coloured spots set into the floor of the rock pool below them. She dropped the display cases into the bag below and shook her hair from her face, straightening herself as she looked at the fourth year before her.

Grinning, she took Nagisa's left hand in her right, holding the smaller ring at tip of Nagisa's engagement finger,

"Don't worry, I'm not planning to throw you into this pool too," she teased, before looking directly into the fourth year's eyes.

Nagisa stared back, completely perplexed,

"Nagisa Aoi, will you marry me?" she asked, trying to keep a straight face, ready to burst into a fit of laughter at any moment.

Nagisa's jaw dropped, and for a moment she stared back at the other girl in stunned silence.

Then slowly, Shizuma's resolve caved and she started giggling childishly. Nagisa looked even more confused, before finally realising what was so funny.

"You spent all that money on an engagement ring just so I could get away with wearing a present from you in class?" Nagisa asked. Shizuma nodded with a smirk, and the two girls burst into laughter at the ridiculousness of the situation. The crowd around them turned to regard the girls stood precariously on the pool's edge, wondering what was going on.

The couple stood for a moment, chuckling at themselves until suddenly Nagisa's face took on a very serious look and she promptly stopped laughing. Looking Shizuma in the eye, she replied in a strange tone,

"No Shizuma; I won't put a ring on my engagement finger just to stop your Mother teasing you next time we see her."

The smile dropped from Shizuma's face, the sixth year unsure of how to react. But Nagisa didn't pull her hand away. Instead, as Shizuma glanced sideways, overwhelmed by mixed emotions and the idea of wasting so much money, Nagisa turned the older girl's chin with the fingers of her free hand, forcing the former-Etoile to look again into her eyes. She took the other ring from Shizuma with her right hand, holding it at the tip of Shizuma's engagement finger; the two girls stood holding each other's hands up in the space between them,

Nagisa whispered back softly,

"Now ask me again. And this time, say it as though you mean it."

Shizuma looked stunned,

"Nagisa?" she replied, emerald eyes wide.

"Quickly Shizuma, before I stop to think about what I'm doing and lose my nerve," Nagisa pressed, her voice carrying an urgent edge,

Shizuma looked long and hard into the brown eyes regarding her as she tried to read the other girl's face. She stood silent for a moment, watching Nagisa's shimmering eyes. Then with a flourish and a cocky smile, she dropped to one knee, grinning up at the red head as Nagisa gazed down at her girlfriend.

Shizuma repeated softly,

"Nagisa Aoi, will you marry me?"

Nagisa's lips cracked into a beaming smile, and she quietly replied,

"Yes Shizuma Hanazono, I will." Then as she slipped the ring she held onto Shizuma's finger, again she whispered, "I will."

Shizuma gently slid the other band into place, before standing and embracing the young woman, the girls engulfing each other in a long tender kiss to bemused applause from the watching crowd.

The girls broke off the kiss in amazement at the response around them, Nagisa blushing as she realised they had an audience. Then laughing again, they looked back into each other's eyes, grinning before returning to their embrace, the on looking shoppers amused by the strange school girls playing at being grown ups.

o o o

It was extremely close to six o'clock as the girls made it to the Dormitory gates, Sister Mizue already ominously present as the gates slid closed behind the couple.

Approaching the old woman before them, the girls bowed their heads respectfully, the Sister asking,

"Where have you been Hanazono-san, Aoi-san?"

Shizuma replied for the pair,

"My Mother demanded to see us following your telephone call regarding events at the Etoile ceremony Sister; she wanted to discuss our actions."

The Sister nodded in satisfaction, replying,

"I hope she highlighted the error in your behaviour Hanazono-san," to which Shizuma nodded and added,

"I would like to apologise again for my disruptive actions Sister; I was acting irrationally, fearing I would lose a valued friendship."

The Sister smiled uncharacteristically,

"Well you have the perfect opportunity to make up for it now through service to Astraea's students."

She motioned toward the Dormitory building,

"The school council is waiting for the pair of you. Please accompany me to the council chambers," prompting the two girls to exchange puzzled glances.

o o o

As the heavy wooden doors swung open, Nagisa blanched as she found herself facing the full school council seated around the circular wooden table. Everyone was there aside from the missing Etoile pair, and strangely, Tamao was also present, stood at one end of the table.

The gathered pupils chimed together,

"Good evening Sister."

The grey haired woman nodded in return,

"Good evening Council," and she motioned to Nagisa. "Please join Suzumi-san at the head of the table."

Nagisa did as she was told, consciously keeping her hands behind her back, acutely aware of the smooth platinum band on her finger.

The formality of the council room was stifling and her head swam.

"Thank you for assembling on short notice Council," the Sister began, "after discussion with the staff board during the day, we have decided to accept the Council's proposal for an interim Etoile appointment."

She turned to Tamao and Nagisa as they stood in silence at the end of the long table, the other girl's eyes all falling on them in unison.

"In light of Spica surrendering its appointed position in the absence of Konohana-san, we will be instating Suzumi-san and Aoi-san in their wake, until such time that it is felt this appointment needs reconsidering or another election process is due."

Nagisa's jaw went slack.

The Sister turned next to Shizuma, a stern look on her face,

"To atone for her behaviour at the election ceremony and in consideration of her experience and ability during her time as Etoile, Hanazono-san will act as an aide, guiding her Miatorian colleagues during the busy festive season. This is one of the key periods in the year, and the loss of the Etoile during the organization of the yuletide events is unacceptable."

The old woman nodded in satisfaction,

"I believe this arrangement should be capable of maintaining the student's continuity."

In the corner of Shizuma's eye, she caught Miyuki smiling at her, a look of achievement written in her eyes as she regarded the former-Etoile.

Tamao and Nagisa nodded politely, Nagisa obviously stunned by the news, but Tamao seemingly unphased,

"We will do our best Sister," Tamao pronounced in a proud voice, smiling at the red headed fourth year stood next to her.

Shizuma pondered Miyuki's reaction, then feeling the cool surface of the ring on her finger, she matched her fellow sixth year's gaze with determined eyes, replying coolly,

"Indeed Sister, I'm sure the three of us will be more than capable of coping with whatever fate throws at us."

The Sister nodded with an approving eye,

"At midday tomorrow, we will call the girls together at the Cathedral. Lessons will be suspended so the announcement can be made. After which, you are to reconvene the Council in the evening to discuss Miator's plans for the Christmas Ball and allocate duties."

Satisfied, she gave a sharp nod before turning to leave,

"Good evening Council."

And with that, the old woman swept from the room with a purposeful stride.


	10. Chapter Nine

___(Illustrations, previews and author meta for this fanfiction can be found on the Studio Nine Sparrows page on facebook)_

**_Strawberry Panic ~ The Gravity of Love_**  
_Winter Term, Chapter Nine_

**With the chamber beginning to empty out and Miyuki distracted by Tamao as they discussed plans for the Cathedral announcement, Shizuma took the opportunity to sidle up next to Nagisa.**

The red head stood next to the table, one hand resting on the wooden surface to prop herself up. The fourth year was completely shattered and still reeling a little from the evening's turn of events. One eye on the Miatorian council President, Shizuma leaned close to Nagisa's ear and whispered, "Congratulations, I think."

Nagisa turned and smiled wryly. Catching the former-Etoile's watchful gaze, she glanced briefly across the room at Miyuki's turned back before concentrating her brown eyes on Shizuma.

"I certainly didn't expect this."

Shizuma nodded,

"An eventful day wouldn't you say?" She smiled, and then added more seriously, "I must find Amane some time soon; I'm worried about her."

Nagisa nodded in agreement, sighing softly. Shizuma wasn't exaggerating, the day had definitely carried a full itinerary, and the younger Miatorian was ready to drop.

"I'm not sure, but I think Miyuki is coming to get us in the morning and she might have people with her," Nagisa explained, then adding in a low voice she said, "I should sleep in my own room tonight or it will raise too many awkward questions in the morning."

Shizuma nodded and turned from watching Miyuki, looking directly into Nagisa's eyes.

"You'll be okay with Tamao?" she asked, concern undercutting her voice.

Nagisa's eyes lit up and she smiled back, her hand reaching for Shizuma's beside her, hidden from the others in the room by the folds of her dress and the sixth year's long overcoat. She squeezed the hand lovingly, pressing Shizuma's fingers against the smooth platinum band on the fourth year's engagement finger.

"I'll be fine now, Shizuma."

With that, Nagisa let the hand go, stepping back to create a more formal looking space between them.

Shizuma lowered her gaze, a warm smile on her lips as she closed her left hand tightly behind her, feeling the matching ring she wore between her fingers. As she did, Miyuki turned, walking over to the pair with Tamao following behind her.

The school council President regarded Shizuma with cold eyes, her tone curt,

"I trust these arrangements are manageable for you Shizuma?"

The former-Etoile looked up, her emerald gaze falling on her former room mate, replying in a measured voice,

"Perfectly Miyuki. I was just about to ask how you wanted me to proceed."

The dark haired girl gazed at the table for a second, her eyes glazing over in thought, before replying,

"Until we allocate duties tomorrow evening, I think the most useful thing you can do would be to attend the Green House. Amane seems to have abandoned it and we need the flowers for the Ball."

Shizuma nodded in false respect, continuing,

"If there's nothing more you need of me tonight I would like to retire, we've had a long day," with which she shot Nagisa a telling glance. The fourth year looked away, trying to conceal the smile that spread across her lips.

Miyuki caught the exchange however, and a look of distain crossed her face.

"No, that will be all Shizuma," she stated flatly.

"Then I wish you all a pleasant evening, and offer my congratulations to the new Etoile," Shizuma replied.

With a mock bow, the silver haired girl turned and left, winking with a grin as she brushed past Nagisa on her way to the door.

Regaining her composure, Nagisa turned to face Miyuki and Tamao.

"So unexpected isn't it Nagisa-chan?" Tamao asked, her blue eyes swimming in the light.

Nagisa pondered her dark haired room mate; the conversation in their dormitory seemingly a world away, the unwanted attentions of Tamao and the politics of school life paling in comparison to the day she'd had and the events at the bungalow and in the shopping parade. She smiled back politely,

"Yes it is Tamao-chan, although I do hope Amane-sama is okay," she said, her brown eyes falling directly on Miyuki as she finished her sentence, a poignant look behind them.

Miyuki raised an eyebrow at the sentiment, not expecting the gutsy bravado in Nagisa's tone.

Grinning oddly, the red head grasped for Tamao's hand, and she said in an overly excited tone,

"We should hurry back to our room and plan what to wear for the announcement!"

Tamao nodded enthusiastically with a smile before Nagisa turned back to Miyuki,

"Unless there's anything else Miyuki-san wants from us tonight?"

The sixth year shook her head, uncomfortable with Nagisa's strange strength of character and unwilling to spar for dominance on such uncertain terms. The red head was suddenly very feisty around her, and Miyuki would rather know where the newly found confidence was coming from before moving to stamp it down.

Instead, she simply bade the girls a good night, adding,

"Congratulations to the pair of you. Don't you think it's wonderful to see Miator retain the Etoile for another year?"

Pulling Tamao toward the door, Nagisa broke into a false smile as she replied,

"Yes, it fills my heart with joy Rokujō-san."

Miyuki watched with wry curiosity as the two girls left the room hand in hand, Nagisa practically dragging her room mate along.

o o o

"Shizuma?" a quiet voice called from the shadows.

The silver haired Miatorian stood before her Dormitory door, just about to turn the handle as she heard the low voice behind her. Peering into the darkness she asked,

"Amane?"

The Spican stepped forward into the light, Shizuma shocked as she took in the pale face streaked with tear stains and the tall girl's dishevelled hair and uniform. The fifth year was in a state, and Shizuma hurriedly beckoned her through the door and into her room.

Amane stood facing the window quietly as Shizuma closed the door and locked it behind her. Reaching for the kettle she went to the bathroom to fill it with fresh water, before returning it to the plastic base to boil. Standing behind the fifth year, she rested a hand gently on the Spican's shoulder.

"Amane?" she repeated.

The Spican hung her head before turning slowly to meet the emerald gaze,

"I'm sorry Shizuma, I didn't know who else to turn to."

She raised a hand to her face to wipe her cheeks, adding,

"I'm a mess."

Shizuma's expression took a sympathetic tone,

"I was going to come and find you tomorrow; we've been worried."

Amane smiled weakly, and patted the hand on her shoulder,

"Thank you."

Shizuma bid the younger girl to sit, and Amane perched on the end of the former-Etoile's bed while Shizuma prepared a pot for tea. Whilst waiting for the kettle, she shed her overcoat, hanging it on a peg by the dormitory door.

"We'd have come sooner but we were off premises this afternoon. I wasn't sure if you'd want some space for a while either. You've not been in the Green House."

Amane shook her head gently, letting her shoes slip off before curling her knees up underneath her on the bed.

"I've been riding a lot, trying to take my mind off things."

Shizuma unclipped her hair band, taking a brush from her desk before tipping her head to one side and settling out her long silver locks with wide brush strokes. She looked up at Amane,

"I heard you'd turned the Etoile necklace in. They decided to appoint Tamao and Nagisa tonight."

Amane looked up from the bed, her face riddled with surprise,

"They did?" She sighed, "That was Miyuki's doing no doubt."

Shizuma righted herself, chucking the brush at Amane before running her fingers through her hair to shake the lose strands out.

"No doubt."

Amane ran the brush through her own hair, before replying in a sad voice,

"Not only have I messed up Hikari's life, now I've paved the way for Miyuki to ruin yours."

Shizuma scowled,

"Shush Amane. If it wasn't this, Miyuki would've come up with something else," then with a grin she added, "besides, we'll cope just fine."

The telling sparkle in Shizuma's eyes caught Amane's attention, and the fifth year paused her brushing, frowning in curiosity.

"What aren't you telling me Shizuma?" she asked with a wry look.

The Miatorian smiled back, but replied,

"Something for another day Amane; when we've got you back on your feet. Don't worry yourself about Nagisa and I, we'll deal with Miyuki."

Amane looked puzzled, but her heavy heart had left her too exhausted to push the subject and instead she went back to brushing out her dark bob.

"I'm struggling Shizuma; I've never felt like this."

The kettle clicked loudly, and Shizuma stooped to attend it.

"Unfortunately I can imagine exactly how you're feeling right now. It's not a pleasant place to be."

Amane put the brush on the side before leaning back against the wall,

"It's not as though I even had the chance to say goodbye, or to ask her what actually happened."

She growled in frustration,

"I need to talk to her Shizuma; I'm going crazy not knowing. It's like there's a part of me missing and I have no way of finding it again."

Shizuma frowned as she poured the tea, her mind turning over ideas and possibilities.

"You don't have any contact numbers for her?"

Amane shook her head in dismay,

"She phoned the stables this morning but rang off without saying anything."

She felt the pain twist in her stomach and she bit her lip as she fought back a wave of tears.

"She sounded so sad Shizuma."

The former-Etoile looked up in dismay, unsure how to deal with Amane in this state; the Spican had always been so reserved in the past. The emotional mess sat on the bed in front of her was a stark contrast to the norm.

Passing the fifth year a steaming cup of red tea, Shizuma offered,

"There is one possibility I guess. If I can get into Mizue's office I could pull Hikari's number from the school files. The council has me running around after the new Etoile for a while, I'm sure I can find an excuse to be in there."

Amane sipped the tea gingerly,

"But I have no idea what I'd say to her even if she did pick the phone up Shizuma. For all I know she'll just hang up on me again."

She sighed heavily,

"I need to do this face to face."

Shizuma nodded,

"I could pull her address?"

Amane raised a hand in defeat,

"But I wouldn't be able to get there anyway, and everyone's watching me at the moment, I wouldn't be able to leave the grounds without someone knowing."

Shizuma frowned, then with a thought she added,

"I have a friend that might help, and I can arrange for a driver to take you. I just need an excuse to get you off site."

Amane looked up, puzzled,

"A friend? What have you got in mind?"

Shizuma smiled knowingly.

"Let me worry about the how, you concentrate on what you'll say to Hikari if we get you there."

Amane looked at the former-Etoile fondly,

"You'd do that for me?"

Shizuma smiled back,

"What are friends for?"

The Spican tipped her head back against the wall, regarding Shizuma with a weary sigh of relief,

"Thank you Shizuma."

The Miatorian swirled her cup, replying,

"Finish up your tea and I'll walk you back to your room."

o o o

With Miyuki out of sight, Nagisa had dropped the false pretence immediately and let Tamao's hand go, heading back to their room with a brisk stride, eager to get her head down for the night. Tamao picked up on the change in mood, and trotted alongside the red head, mulling over whether or not she should ask what was wrong.

She opted for small talk,

"Did Nagisa-chan have a nice afternoon? You were both off premises after lessons weren't you?"

Nagisa replied flatly,

"We went to visit some family yes," she muttered, remaining intentionally vague.

"It went well I hope?" Tamao asked, trying to provoke some conversation.

Nagisa sighed and nodded,

"You could say that yes. We had a busy day; I didn't need to come back to this."

Tamao replied without thinking,

"Isn't Nagisa-chan happy to become Etoile?"

Nagisa stopped dead in her tracks, turning to face her room mate with a scowl. The afternoon's happy distractions fell away and in a low but sharp tone she gave Tamao some free clarity,

"Obviously I'm thrilled with the idea Tamao; after all, I've always wanted Miyuki breathing down my neck while she tries to enact her pretty revenge on my girlfriend."

She glared at Tamao with angry brown eyes,

"What else did you think this was about?"

Tamao dropped her gaze, unsure how to respond and surprised by Nagisa's uncharacteristic hostility. She mumbled quietly,

"I'm sorry Nagisa-chan, I hadn't looked at it that way."

Nagisa scowled, rolling her eyes and snapping as she continued walking,

"No, I don't suppose you did."

Tamao watched for a moment as Nagisa strode off, her face sullen, before hurrying to catch up.

As the girls reached their Dormitory they passed Chihaya and Noriko in the corridor, their neighbours parting for the fuming red head as she barged past. They traded glances as Nagisa disappeared into the Dormitory she shared with Tamao, slamming the door behind her. A few steps behind, Tamao shrugged meekly at the girls before following her room mate inside.

"Nagisa-chan?" she said, closing the door quietly behind her.

Nagisa had disappeared into the bathroom briefly, before returning with a glass of water in hand. She stood regarding the other fourth year with an agitated look as she downed the drink.

Tamao gazed back, waiting hesitantly for a response.

Setting the empty glass on her desk, Nagisa removed her woollen wrap, putting it on a hanger in her wardrobe. She kicked off her shoes, pushing them under her bed before turning to stare directly at Tamao. She unzipped her dress, letting it drop to the floor at her feet, a challenging look in her eyes that held Tamao's gaze as the red head unclipped her bra and slipped it off. Throwing the discarded underwear onto the end of her bed, she took her pastel night shirt from atop the pillow next to her.

Tamao blushed, feeling awkward at Nagisa's defiant nudity, unsure where to look given the other girl's aggressive air.

Nagisa continued to stare at her room mate as she buttoned the night shirt before slipping on her pyjama bottoms. She then turned to brush her hair as she regarded herself in the mirror.

Tamao remained silent, still unsure how to react.

After a moment, Nagisa's temper snapped, and she turned back to the dark haired girl watching her,

"I bet you're loving this aren't you Etoile nonsense aren't you?"

Tamao baulked,

"Nagisa-chan?"

The red head scowled, throwing her brush into the corner of the room with a loud clatter,

"And what was that about the other day in front of the mirror? Why did you touch me like that Tamao? Why, when you know I'm with Shizuma? You're supposed to be my friend."

Tamao flinched at the other girl's words and their volume, aware that their neighbours were still chatting in the corridor outside,

"Nagisa…"

"Don't Nagisa me," the red head snapped, "I'm done with the games Tamao. It stops, now."

The dark haired girl looked back, stunned,

"But I…"

"But nothing. I'm with Shizuma. End of story. No more teasing, no more flirting, no more tape measures and no more invading my personal space."

Tamao lowered her eyes, staring at the floor.

Nagisa sighed, looking at the evasive figure in front of her.

"I'm tired of Miyuki's meddling Tamao. I'm tired of her using our friendship against Shizuma," and she gestured in annoyance as she finished, "and I'm tired of you playing straight into her hands. I didn't want any of this and I don't want the Etoile either. I want to be left in peace with my girlfriend."

Tamao stood silent in the corner, waiting for Nagisa to finish. As she looked up, she caught the flash of something in Nagisa's left hand, and her heart jumped in recognition. Was that what she thought it was?

Nagisa missed the change on Tamao's face, and deciding she was venting at deaf ears, Nagisa scowled again and climbed into bed.

"If you're going to be up long can you use your desk lamp; I need some sleep," she said.

And with that, Nagisa rolled over, facing the wall, pulling her covers up over her shoulder.

o o o

The Dormitory was dominated by an uncomfortable silence the following morning, and Tamao shuffled about quietly as the girls got ready for breakfast. Nagisa's mood didn't appear to have improved, and the dark haired fourth year did her best to stay out of the way, feeling an unpleasant cocktail of guilt and rejection. Nagisa's outburst had left her panicked, fearing the pair had lost something special and that Tamao's actions had done their friendship permanent damage, the girls having never argued so openly before.

They went about their business with only clipped words passing between them, Nagisa busy adjusting her Etoile gown before changing back into her uniform to attend the breakfast hall. Meanwhile, Tamao watched in glances from her position sat on her bed, pretending to finish up one of the many failed attempts from her unproductive club activities the previous day, doing her best not to make the observations obvious as she examined the ring on Nagisa's engagement finger. Her mind played over its source, and she wondered if Nagisa had been to see her parents while they were off premises.

It would certainly need to be something grave to explain why the two girls had been able to leave Astraea during school hours without ending up in the Sister's office afterward. Being left out of the loop over such serious matters hardly presented an optimistic outlook for their friendship either.

Nagisa finished up with her gown and returned it to her wardrobe before slipping into her black Miatorian dress, fastening the clips at the back one by one. She straightened her uniform out as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Tamao took a deep breath, intending to break the ice, but Nagisa cut in before her.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday Tamao-chan," she said, her voice level, deep brown eyes not leaving the mirror as she tied her hair back,

"But the Etoile really isn't something I want, and the way Tamao-chan was talking the other day made me uncomfortable."

Turning, she looked at her room mate directly, her tone conciliatory.

"I love you dearly Tamao-chan, I do. You're my closet friend…"

She stopped, considering those first words, feeling strange having used that particular expression in reference to anyone other than Shizuma. Sighing, she continued,

"But we're friends Tamao; it's not the same with Shizuma. And I can't cope with the comments anymore, I need you to stop."

Tamao looked away and nodded with a guilty sigh. She'd known she had overstepped the mark the moment she'd stepped away from behind Nagisa's desk chair. It'd all happened so quickly though, she'd just been swept up in the moment. The last thing she'd wanted to do was threaten their friendship.

The past week had been so incredibly awkward; she'd done her best at playing the understanding friend, allowing the couple their space, doing what she could to bury her own feelings and to hide the rejection and hurt. But that morning in the Dormitory, when she'd had to bolt for the shower as Chihaya's hollering had woken the sleeping sixth year as she lay naked beside the red head, Tamao had found her foundations so utterly rocked. Quietly she'd struggled with the physical aspect of what she'd seen for days, unsure of how she'd actually feel about being with another girl like that, suddenly realising that this is what it meant to further nature the feelings she'd grown up with, to finally see where it truly led.

She'd always known she was different, the way the others girls avoided her in the underclassman years had made that obvious enough. But as she'd stood there, playing with Nagisa's hair, feeling the warmth against her fingers, the sweet smell of Nagisa's perfume enveloping her and the luscious sensation of watching the red head react to her actions, she'd felt something so very different. It was like taking sweeties from the jar you were told never to touch, knowing it was so very wrong and relishing every second of the act. Now with her mind very much made up about what she wanted, here she was, petrified she'd destroyed the friendship that had brought her to understanding it all.

This wasn't happening the way it was supposed to.

Yet, nagging at the back of her mind was another thought, one she'd tried and failed repeatedly to silence.

Why was Nagisa's reaction so defensive? Why was Tamao's more serious tone so apparently invasive? And why had Nagisa reacted at all? Surely if her room mate was a little more secure in her feelings for Shizuma, then perhaps Tamao's advances wouldn't have been quite so unsettling…

Tamao frowned inwardly at the prospect.

Was there still hope?

Pushing the thought from her mind again, she replied by changing the subject,

"Is Nagisa-chan not planning to explain her new ring?"

Nagisa stopped brushing her hair out, and slowly lowered her left hand to her side. For a moment, she wondered how to respond.

Tamao couldn't wait for the reply, and pressed eagerly,

"Have Nagisa-chan's parents found her a husband? Is that where you were yesterday?"

Nagisa frowned, bemused by the thought. As she opened her mouth to reply, Tamao continued,

"Is that why you were so moody last night Nagisa-chan?"

Tamao sat forward on her bed, peering with curiosity in her eyes,

"Surely that will make things awkward for you and Shizuma?" She asked,

"Did your parents meet Shizuma? What did you tell them about her?"

Nagisa sighed, unsure of what to divulge or where to start. The young couple had planned to discuss it after returning to the Dormitories, but given the unexpected welcome at the school gate, the conversation hadn't occurred. How should she reply?

To her relief, there was a sharp rap of knuckles against wood, postponing her answer for her.

Miyuki cracked the door open, staring expectantly at the two girls.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

Tamao sighed to herself at the distraction, still craning for Nagisa's response, but the sixth year beckoned them from the room with a click of her fingers. The school council President had an air of purpose and Tamao followed her direction promptly, a downbeat Nagisa trailing behind.

Without looking over her shoulder, Miyuki addressed the two girls in a formal tone.

"Remain silent until Sister Mizue has made the announcement at breakfast, after which you're free to discuss matters with the other students. Bear in mind however that you won't be officially recognized until the after the Ceremony itself is completed."

And with that she started off toward the dining hall, the two fourth years following behind.

o o o

The dining hall was silent apart from Sister Mizue's commanding voice, the collected girls hanging on each word as the Sister made an initial announcement to the assembled students.

Tamao and Nagisa stood behind the grey haired woman at the front of the room, the three school Council Presidents off to one side. Several members of school staff were also present, watching from positions perched at the dining hall doorway before planning to return to their faculties ahead of the day's lessons.

The Dormitory students hadn't been expecting the announcement at all, and when the group of upperclassman and staff figure heads had started gathering, rumours raced along the long tables as the girls speculated as to the occasion.

It was only when Miyuki had appeared with Tamao and Nagisa in tow that the word Etoile had started flying round, and as the girls were made to wait for the Sister to arrive, excitement mounted as the tension rose.

Then as the Sister had swept into the room, the tables had fallen silent and she'd begun her speech. Moments later, having explained away Hikari's absence under the premise of an unexpected illness and having praised Amane for stepping aside, maturely acknowledging her inability to cope alone, the Sister was busy wrapping things up.

"And so, in light of Konohana-san's departure, and with the three schools gathered at the Cathedral this afternoon, Astraea will crown Miator's Aoi-san and Suzumi-san as Etoile for the remainder of this term and for the immediate future."

A hushed ripple passed across the tables, before a particularly brave soul clapped loudly and the rest of the girls followed suit, breaking into applause and rising to their feet.

Tamao blushed with the response, but Nagisa's face remained expressionless, her eyes staring straight ahead with her hands clasped behind her back. It felt like someone had bolted a lead block to the fourth year's heart, and she screamed inwardly at the thought of the months of added workload before her. It was only when she glanced across the tables to see Shizuma grinning back that her irritation subdued and she dipped her eyes as a fond smile spread to her lips.

Mina's words came back to her, and with a deep breath she raised her head to face the crowd, putting on a happy face for the cheering girls congratulating them.

The Sister continued her speech for a brief time longer, before handing over to Chikaru for the morning prayer. As the Sister and the staff left, Nagisa and Tamao took their seats at the head table with the two remaining council Presidents as the attractive Lulim girl gave the Lord's Prayer to the bowed heads of the gathered students.

o o o

"Well that's certainly not how I'd have reacted to being made Etoile," Chihaya proclaimed flatly. She brushed the falling snowflakes from her overcoat as she waited with her room mate at the Dormitory gates for the new Etoile to catch them up.

It was freezing outside, and snow had fallen throughout the night, covering the surroundings in a puffy white layer, replacing the missing leaves on the trees with a marshmallow coating instead. Chihaya wiped her face in irritation as further flakes drifted gently from above.

Noriko turned her purple tinted head to her fellow fourth year and muttered in her dulcet tones,

"What do you mean by that? They seemed happy enough when the Sister announced it to everyone?"

Chihaya rolled her eyes at her room mate,

"Not at breakfast, I meant last night you dummy." She stated matter-of-factly. "What else could that have been about?"

Noriko pondered the question, and then finding herself without an answer, she replied,

"You're always making fun of me."

Chihaya snapped back,

"I wouldn't if you didn't act so stupid all the time," then she nudged the taller girl. "Shush, here they come," and she nodded towards the Dormitory front entrance.

Nagisa, Tamao and Shizuma stepped out into the frigid air, Tamao off to one side as Nagisa and Shizuma discussed something in low tones, their heads bowed together. Tamao's body language was openly tense Chihaya thought, strange given her smiling face at the announcement only a few minutes earlier. Something was definitely going on and she'd put money on it Shizuma was the cause.

As the trio approached the other girls, their feet crunching in the snow, Chihaya bowed politely, nudging Noriko to follow suit.

"Good morning Etoile-sama, Shizuma-sama," she said.

Nagisa scowled at the title, but it was Tamao that corrected them,

"We're not the Etoile until the Ceremony at lunch time Chihaya-chan, you don't need to be so formal."

Chihaya straightened up and smiled,

"Just getting some practice in," she said with a grin. "Congratulations both of you!"

Tamao scratched her head awkwardly, and smiled sheepishly in thanks. Nagisa simply blanked the sentiment and turned back to her discussion with Shizuma.

With the snow gathering pace and lessons due to start soon, the other three girls started off toward class without the couple, Tamao turning to call for room mate from halfway down the path that led away from the Dormitories,

"Aren't you coming Nagisa-chan?"

Nagisa waved her on in annoyance,

"I'll catch up in a minute."

The dark haired Miatorian nodded and turned back to the other fourth years. Nagisa watched for a moment as they wandered off into the snow.

Shizuma glanced after them, and then returned her attention to Nagisa's vexed face.

"You don't need to tell her anything my love; she'll draw her own conclusions."

Nagisa sighed, knowing her girlfriend was right but still a little anxious, the weight of the Etoile announcement having left her on edge and feeling jittery.

"She already has," she replied, "she thinks we met my parents." Her eyes sparkled as she teased,

"Shizuma-sama has apparently lost out to an arranged marriage."

Shizuma chuckled softly, and then looked down lovingly into the red head's eyes.

"We're fine until people notice mine and start putting two and two together. We'll deal with that when it happens."

Shizuma smiled mischievously,

"Anyway, the only thing I can see myself losing you to is a bowl of profiteroles."

Nagisa threw a pretend glare back as she prodded the sixth grader,

"Just you wait, in ten years time I'll be twice this size and you'll regret teasing me constantly. I'll force feed myself until I'm as fat as a house the day after we get married, and then you'll be stuck with me for life."

There was a pause as Nagisa finished the sentence; the words lingering long after her lips had stopped moving. She looked up to find Shizuma was staring straight past her, a far off look in her emerald gaze.

Nagisa smiled wistfully, and tipped her head as she repeated,

"The day after we get married…"

Shizuma's pupils slowly returned to focus and she looked down, nodding softly,

"Someday my love, some day…"

And then with a beaming smile Nagisa threw her arms around the former-Etoile, clutching her tightly.

"Oh Shizuma! Get me through this Etoile idiocy. God just get me to March and everything will be fine."

Shizuma was almost overwhelmed by the force behind Nagisa's embrace and having caught her balance just in time, she laughed as the younger girl gripped her dearly. She stroked Nagisa's soft red hair, the snowflakes resting in it melting as her fingers touched them.

"You'll be fine. In two weeks we'll be curled up in front of a warm fireplace, drinking coffee and fighting over who gets to open their Christmas presents first."

Nagisa looked up from the warmth of their embrace,

"We can do this can't we?" she asked, and the older girl looked back with sincerity in her eyes,

"They did."

Nagisa nodded and held Shizuma's gaze for a moment longer, then leaned forward to squeeze her girlfriend one last time before turning to hurry after the others, calling back over her shoulder,

"Come find me before the Ceremony!"

Smiling fondly, Shizuma stood in the falling snow, watching the red shock of hair disappear into the distance, the snaking trail of footprints and the soft perfume she could still smell the only trace that Nagisa had been there at all.

o o o

"All done," the tiny brunette called with a spirited voice, her curls bobbing as she slipped off the stool she'd been perched on.

Chikaru looked up from her mountain of paper work on the front desk, smiling at the little first year stood behind the first row of tables. Beckoning with her hand, she gestured for Kagome to join her at the front with the final few sheets she'd just finished up for the school council President during their morning recess; the final preparations ahead of the afternoon's ceremony.

Kagome replaced the lid to her calligraphy pen and gingerly gathered up the parchments before coming to the front to place them on the desk before Chikaru. There was shine in the little one's green eyes, and she smiled up at the fifth year.

"Can Kagome-chan help Chikaru-senpai with anything else?"

Chikaru pondered for a second, tapping her own pen softly against her lips, and then she shook her head gently, replying quietly,

"I don't think so Kagome, no. That should be everything we need."

She smiled warmly,

"You've been very helpful Kagome-chan, but you should run and get some refreshments before class. We're going straight to the Cathedral after and there won't be any lunch until the Etoile Ceremony is over."

Kagome nodded and shuffled off toward the door. As she opened it slightly, she turned to the older girl and happily pronounced,

"Kagome-chan is glad to have helped Chikaru-senpai, she works very hard all by herself." After which she tried to leave, only to find that her path was unexpectedly blocked by the black uniform of the Miatorian school council President who towered over her in the door way.

Miyuki looked down at the first year she'd almost tripped over with a bemused expression as the Lulim girl's face dropped and she nodded politely before sidling round the imposing obstacle to hurry off down the corridor.

Miyuki turned to her council colleague as Chikaru grinned back, giggling softly.

Miyuki raised an eyebrow at the expression, prompting Chikaru to share,

"That one is full of surprises," the Lulim girl replied, "I had no idea how she'd react to the incident with Tsukidate-san. If I'm honest, I feared greatly for her emotional well being," then as she motioned to the stack of beautifully penned programs before her she added, "instead she's come completely out of her shell. She did all of these to help out during recess, seeing how snowed under I was. She's surprisingly capable too, look at the quality of this ink work."

Miyuki peered forward to look over the hand written programs, finding even herself impressed. Given the time frame in question, the quality was way above the expected standard.

"Perhaps the incident with the teddy bear wasn't such a bad thing then," Miyuki remarked flatly, "it seems to have benefited her and carrying a soft toy around high school is hardly appropriate for the school image."

Chikaru's return look hinted that Miyuki was being somewhat harsh, but she did concede to things having worked out well in the end,

"I think we'll see great things from that child in time," she said as she stared at the half open doorway thoughtfully.

Then focusing on the moment in hand she placed her pen on the desk, resting her hands before her as she looked up attentively at the Miatorian stood before her, asking politely,

"What can I do for you Rokujō-san? With the programs finished, do we have everything prepared?"

Miyuki nodded, shuffling through the paper work on the desk before Chikaru.

"I believe that's everything yes. All we need now is an uninterrupted Etoile ceremony and we can get back to normal again."

Chikaru's eyes sparkled as she considered the last attempt. Although she wasn't going to say it in front of the brooding sixth year stood over her, Chikaru was happy to have seen Shizuma back to her old self at the last election; both she and Nagisa looked extremely happy after the two painful years the former-Etoile had suffered alone. It was just a shame things hadn't worked out for the Spican pair afterwards, although she still held hope that the current state of affairs was just a temporary set back.

For a moment the Lulim girl pondered something over, something that had been nagging at her intensely since the meeting with Sister Mizue in the school council chamber the previous night. After a few seconds thought, and having realised Miyuki wasn't rushing to answer her question, she quietly offered,

"Did you notice the rings Shizuma and Nagisa have started wearing?"

Chikaru watched as Miyuki's expression shifted, and the fifth year continued, "Matching platinum rings on each of their engagement fingers…"

Miyuki looked up, stunned. Chikaru nodded at the disbelieving figure regarding her,

"I take it you hadn't then. I first noticed them at the meeting last night, although Nagisa in particular seemed to be hiding hers. She was wearing it again this morning, although I didn't see Shizuma to check for hers."

The dark haired Miatorian stood for a moment, wide eyed and thinking the meeting through, trying to picture the couple as she'd approached them at the table. Nothing caught her eye in the mental image however, and breakfast had been a blur of preparation leaving little there for her to recollect either.

She bit her lip for a second, then turned back to the fifth year in her checked uniform,

"No, you're right. I hadn't."

Chikaru frowned,

"Doesn't that break Miator's uniform rules?" she asked.

Miyuki's eyes narrowed as she turned the matter over in her head,

"If they're truly engagement rings…? Then no, it doesn't."

"Can they be engagement rings?" Chikaru looked perplexed.

"Yes of course. Although a joining between House Hanazono and House Aoi may not be legally binding in anyway, there are no Prefectural or National laws actually forbidding the process… If one of the two has proposed then the rings are valid, and although the school may have perfectly sound religious grounds for penalty or exclusion, in this legal climate, it could get into a lot of trouble if it did try rejecting them."

Her lips twisted into a sneer with a thought,

"Presuming there's parental support..."

The Miatorian stood with a curled hand before her face, brushing the tip of her smooth thumb nail across her bottom lip, considering Shizuma's actions. Surely she wasn't that stupid; no family as wealthy as the Hanazono's would permit their daughter to run around embarrassing them so openly, would they?

What was Shizuma up to? Was she really this bold?

Her sneer turned into a smile as she considered the ramifications. If this were all true, then things would only be easier when the two sixth formers left Astraea.

Miyuki folded her arms behind her back and gazed out of the window for a moment, before returning her attention to the Lulim girl.

She hadn't come to debate Shizuma's antics, although the information gained was as useful as it was startling. Concentrating on her initial aim however, she changed the subject.

"It wasn't regarding the Ceremony," she said, then adding for clarity, "the reason I came to see you that is."

Chikaru looked up from her thoughts, surprised by the sudden change of topic.

"Oh? Is there something else I can help with Rokujo-san?" she asked.

Miyuki skirted around the words for a moment, pacing a little before she stated flatly,

"I came to make you a proposition."

Chikaru tipped her head in curiosity, and Miyuki began to elaborate,

"Your creative streak has always impressed me Chikaru; the costumes you make, your outfits, your dresses." She gestured for effect, "there are few people better dressed outside of term and none of them make their own clothes."

Chikaru was puzzled by the uncharacteristic compliment, but let Miyuki continue, interested to see where the conversation was going,

Miyuki went back to pacing as she worked her way to the point,

"I was thinking that had I the opportunity to do something to thank my fellow council members before I leave in March, of everyone I'd worked with you were the one that deserved recognition the most. After all, you do so much more for Astraea than most, yet you never ask for anything in return."

Chikaru was waiting patiently for the angle to present itself as Miyuki ran her fingers down the window pane in front of her, peering out across the valley below.

"I don't know if you're aware Chikaru, but one of the industries the Rokujō family business deals with is the clothing sector." Miyuki turned to face Chikaru for emphasis, "my father owns several design studios in the Harajuku district"

The dark haired Miatorian smiled,

"I was talking to father only this weekend, and he was talking about the drought of inspired designers he's currently facing, when it occurred to me I'd spent the past two years on the school council with one."

Chikaru leaned forward in interest, Miyuki having pushed all the correct buttons far too well.

"So to cut a long story short, he put it to me that if I knew someone, and if I were to provide him with an example of their work, he would consider them openly, even if they were still in education."

Chikaru found herself questioning the Miatorian's sincerity, but the idea of trialling for a professional studio was far too good to pass up. She inquired tentatively,

"What kind of work was your father thinking of?" she asked.

"Well was it happens, I was hoping to have an old dress reworked for the Ball. If you were to take some measurements and I was to provide you funding for the materials, I thought perhaps you could redesign a dress for me over the next two weeks. That would give my father both the before and after product along with the paper process, all within a set project time."

She looked the Lulim girl directly with her dark eyes,

"Would that interest you Chikaru?"

The fifth year was certain Miyuki was up to something, but couldn't sanely reject the opportunity lying before her. Everyone at Astraea knew of the Rokujō wealth; their status and the resulting influence it carried; this could be the chance of a life time.

"It sounds like an exciting challenge Miyuki-san. What did you have in mind for the finished product?"

Miyuki traced a finger idly across her neck line as she gazed at the floor, her mind obviously elsewhere,

"Miyuki-san?" Chikaru repeated.

Without moving her gaze, the dark haired girl replied,

"A resizing. And a modernization; I want to bring a dress up to date without changing the overall look too much. It has to conjure the same mental image," she said.

Then she looked up at the pretty fifth year, snapping out of her thoughts,

"Shall I drop the dress round after the meeting tonight?" she asked.

"That sounds ideal," Chikaru nodded, smiling back hesitantly. The Miatorian President was acting very strangely, and Chikaru had no idea what she'd done to provoke such a generous offer out of the blue.

Miyuki nodded politely, oblivious to the train of thought,

"Then unless you need anything else Chikaru-san, I will be on my way. I need to check the Cathedral is ready."

Perplexed, Chikaru bid her colleague farewell and sat back on her stool, staring at the wall in stunned silence.

o o o

Soft murmurs echoed throughout the Cathedral's main chamber as girls from all three schools slowly filed into the stone building, taking their seats allotted by age and class. Unlike the previous ceremony, this afternoon's affair would be brief and to the point, with no reserved seating, no dances and only a brief piece from the Spican Choir to mark the occasion. To a degree, the second ceremony was a formality, but it served a social purpose nonetheless.

The raised area around the altar had been decked out with the usual red carpet and gold trimmings, with bouquets of flowers from the Green House lining the walls and tall standing candle sticks flanking the stone dais at the back.

Waiting on the altar was the intricate wooden case that housed the Etoile necklaces, and Miyuki's gaze strayed to it on a regular basis, almost able to taste the coming event.

As the hall filled out, Tamao, Shion, Chikaru and Miyuki stood in the shadows of the exit corridor that led to the private rooms at the back of the building, waiting for everyone to arrive while peering out from behind the soft folds of the hanging red curtains that covered the doorway.

Tamao stood behind the three council Presidents, looking anxiously at the side doorway that led to the snow outside. Catching Tamao's repeated glances toward the exit, Miyuki muttered,

"I take it Nagisa is planning to grace us with her presence?"

Tamao replied in an absent voice,

"I think she went to find Shizuma."

Miyuki retorted impatiently,

"You would have thought Shizuma would have grown bored of her by now."

She scanned her eyes across the mass of uniforms and faces, trying to judge how many more should be expected. Only the Spican sixth years were left unaccounted for as far as Miyuki could tell, and she doubted they would be much longer.

"The sixth years are on their way from the changing rooms Shion?" Miyuki asked, and the blonde sixth year nodded back at her, adding,

"We should probably start to settle everyone down," after which she motioned to Chikaru before heading out into the chamber proper. Chikaru turned quickly to the quiet fourth year stood at the back, Tamao's dark hair tied with pretty Miatorian ribbons and looking splendid in her blue Etoile gown,

"Break a leg Tamao-chan," she grinned, and then turned to follow the white uniformed girl ahead of her.

With just Miyuki left for company, the fourth year turned back to the door, her head bowed. The older girl sighed in irritation and remarked,

"Well Nagisa wants to hurry up or she'll miss her own coronation."

"Coronation Miyuki?" Shizuma's soft voice echoed through the dark hallway as the couple appeared from one of the side rooms in the corridor behind them. Nagisa was clad in her red Etoile dress, her hair left lose, the auburn locks falling in waves as they framed her face. She looked uncomfortable and sullen, her eyes written with a submissive finality as she held the door for her girlfriend. Next to her, Shizuma carried forth an enormous bunch of flowers wrapped in clear plastic and tied with ribbons representing each of Astraea's three schools. She continued,

"I wouldn't describe the beginning of a year's servitude as a 'coronation,' more an execution."

Miyuki sneered in the shadows, but held her tongue as the silver-haired sixth year moved to stand beside her, Shizuma's heels ringing on the stone floor.

"You forgot the presentation bouquet Miyuki," Shizuma said to her former room mate, the atmosphere between them unpleasantly dry, the former-Etoile's words clipped fine and carrying a sharp edge.

"Distracted? You should know better," Shizuma finished as she stared straight into the council President's eyes.

Miyuki looked back wryly, reaching her arms out for the bouquet. As Shizuma transferred it across, Miyuki flicked her gaze towards Shizuma's left hand, catching the flash of metal in the darkness of the corridor. Her lips curled into a smile and she looked up at the Hanazono girl with bemusement. With staged surprise she replied,

"How forgetful of me… I must remember to keep my mind off more trivial matters in future."

Shizuma caught the sentiment and raised her hand slightly in the gloom, turning it so that the ring caught the light again. She looked up at the brooding sixth year stood next to her, who was also staring at the platinum band, before reaching back to the fourth year behind,

"Nagisa my love."

The downbeat red head stepped forward, curling herself into Shizuma's waiting embrace. As she did, Miyuki caught the glint of the second ring, confirming Chikaru's earlier description.

The two girls kissed softly, Shizuma whispering something into her girlfriend's ear before turning to leave. Whatever it was raised a brief smile, before Nagisa's face returned to its previous melancholy state.

Miyuki watched the exchange undeterred; her face emotionless, her eyes cold and scathing.

"Congratulations Tamao-chan," Shizuma called over her shoulder, and then strode out into the bright chamber beyond.

Miyuki watched her go with a curt expression, before turning back to the Etoile-to-be.

"Ready?" she snapped.

Tamao nodded, and reached for Nagisa's hand, knowing full well they were required to enter the Cathedral together. Nagisa looked at the out stretched fingers before her for a moment, trading glances with both Tamao and Miyuki; the look of a song bird considering its cage with total and utter contempt.

"For the record, I never wanted any of this," the young woman said, sighing as she took Tamao's hand in her own.

"Well it's upon you regardless. Wait here until I motion for you both," Miyuki replied in a blunt tone.

And as the school council President stepped into the chamber before her, the floating voices of the Saintly Chorus rose in unison.

o o o

Yaya shivered in the cold air outside the Cathedral, her hair wet from the falling snow, her heavy Spican overcoat pulled tightly around her. From within the heavy oak door next to her she could hear the ceremony as it proceeded, Chikaru's soft voice building the collected girls into a tense frenzy ahead of crowning the two Miatorian students.

The Spican third year couldn't physically stomach being in the stone building; the memory of Hikari's face twisted in horror as she stared up from the snowy ground still burnt into Yaya's mind. The sheer weight of remembrance alone was enough to keep her from joining her class mates in the aisles, and she stood outside instead, wishing the last few days were merely a bad memory.

As the Choir trailed off, she heard the Lulim President's soft voice begin the Ceremony proper, and she stared off across the valley, taking in the snowy fields and the bitter sea beyond. She bowed her head in shame, blaming herself for Hikari leaving and Amane having to resign, hating herself for her lack of discretion and for leaving her room mate alone for so long when she'd promised to hurry back. Had Yaya displayed a little more self-control, the sickly third year wouldn't have come traipsing out in the snow to find the two girls in the Cathedral, and none of this would have happened.

And it wasn't as though she could blame Tsubomi either; the awkward first year had only been mimicking Yaya's actions, doing exactly what the dark haired girl had made her believe was normal for two young girls in love to do; if love was even close to the correct word.

Yaya grimaced and set her jaw in self-loathing. This whole situation was so grossly unfair, yet so fittingly punishing at the same time. Life wasn't without a sense of irony it seemed.

o o o

"And so, for the duration of this winter and the forthcoming term, Astraea's new Etoile is from Miator Girls' Academy; Suzumi Tamao-sama and Aoi Nagisa-sama!"

Applause rippled throughout the chamber as Chikaru concluded, and the fourth years waited by the altar as the three council Presidents approached the couple, Shion carrying the wooden Etoile case in both hands before her. Nagisa stood regarding the box as though it were a coffin, the weak smile on her face only there for the hundreds of eyes fixed upon her and Tamao. Despite the open door and the chilling breeze, the chamber was uncomfortably hot, the air thin. Amongst the hoards of faces, she couldn't even find the solace of Shizuma's beautiful eyes to fall back on.

The procession stopped beside her first, and having taken the blue pendant from the case, Miyuki turned to Tamao with the open necklace chain hanging between the slender fingers of each hand. The dark haired fourth year bowed her head, and Miyuki reached forward to close the clasp behind Tamao's neck, underneath her long flowing hair. As the first of the new Etoile straightened up, Miyuki smiled,

"Congratulations Etoile-sama," she offered, after which she took the younger girl's raised hand before returning the bow politely. Tamao smiled, replying,

"Thank you Rokujō-san."

Miyuki turned, taking a soul-destroying step closer to Nagisa, and the red head tried to gather herself as the Miatorian President removed the second pendant from the lined wooden box that Shion held beside her. Watching the blood red stone as Miyuki brought it toward her, Nagisa took a deep breath and drew her resolve as she looked into the sixth year's dark brown eyes. Miyuki smiled in satisfaction as Nagisa bowed her head to receive the necklace, watching carefully for the younger girl's expression as she straightened up, the symbolic representation of her new title hanging around her neck like a noose.

Nagisa was determined to hold her strength as she had done at the meeting the previous evening, but as she raised her hand for Miyuki to take, she saw the sixth year focus on the shining ring adorning the engagement finger before her, Miyuki's lips curling into a cynical sneer as she regarded the new Etoile.

She's laughing at me… at us.

Nagisa's resolve shattered as she saw the sadistic look of achievement in the burning brown eyes staring at her. Miyuki was indeed smiling; she knew exactly what the ring represented and yet for some reason unknown to Nagisa, she seemed completely unphased, mocking the ring as though it meant nothing at all.

If anything, she almost looked pleased.

Nagisa wanted to recoil, to shrink back from the school council President and pull her hand away, but in front of every student in Astraea and the Sister's watchful gaze, she knew she had to conform to tradition. Slowly, Nagisa returned her hand to her side and watched with building trepidation as Miyuki finished her bow and returned to her full height, her piercing stare locking back with Nagisa's eyes, her words laced with poison,

"Congratulations Etoile-sama," she said, and waited expectantly for Nagisa's reply.

The red head stared back, her emotions churning, the room and its many occupants all watching her and her alone. She couldn't see Shizuma, couldn't find a source of consolation. With a look of defeat, her heart plummeting, the new Etoile replied in a submissive tone,

"Thank you Rokujō-san."

After which Miyuki's lips curled again, before the school council President wheeled with a swish of her uniform, leading the procession away.

Nagisa barely heard the applause as Tamao raised her hand into the air between them, didn't register the rows of smiling faces or the gathering song of the Saintly Chorus off to her flank. All she could see was Miyuki's glittering eyes, the look of accomplishment in them and the sneer on her lips as she'd held the fourth year's hand before her.

She wanted to turn and run from the chamber, desperately needed to find Shizuma and wrap herself in her lover's arms.

Looking down at the floor, the shine of crimson drew her attention to the pedant hanging around her neck. With her free hand she raised the silver clasp, turning it so the stone faced her. She saw herself in the blood red surface; the sullen school girl in the image nothing like the proud young woman that had stood on the fountain with her girlfriend the previous day.

o o o

As the rising applause echoed from the vaulted chamber within, Yaya turned with a start as the side door burst open, slamming against the brick work as the tall figure of Amane Ohtori strode from the Cathedral, one hand covering her face as she hurried back in the direction of the dormitories.

Yaya watched her go with a falling expression, knowing all too well how the former-Etoile was probably feeling. She watched as Amane disappeared into the falling snow, her dark bob blown by the wind, clutching herself for comfort with her head lowered.

Just as Amane disappeared from view, the slender figure of Spican council President Shion Tōmori appeared in the doorway, her face red and her breathing heavy.

"Ohtori-san?" she called, "Ohtori-san!"

Her tone was abrupt, the embarrassment of Spica conceding the Etoile compounded by Amane running off as soon as the ceremony was complete, and without offering the customary congratulations to her successors, even if they were only temporary replacements.

Shion took a few timid steps into the snow, her short skirt offering little protection from the elements and her overcoat stowed somewhere within the Cathedral behind her.

"Amane!" she called,

Yaya sighed and pushed herself away from the wall,

"Leave her be, don't you think she's gone through enough already?"

Shion turned at the unexpected voice, already flustered and further annoyed by the disrespectful tone.

"Nanto-kun? Mind who you're speaking to," she snapped, then thinking a moment more, she added, "You should be in the hall with the others."

The third year snorted at the condescending attitude, replying through gritted teeth,

"I'm fine just here."

Then after a pause, she brashly added,

"And had you not pushed them into the election mess in the first place I wouldn't need to be out here either, would I?"

Thoughts of finding Amane gone, Shion turned with rage in her eyes, her back straight and her arms crossed. She stared at the younger girl as the wind whipped her long golden locks around her,

"Exactly _who_ do you think you're talking to?"

Yaya glared back,

"I don't know, you tell me? From where I'm standing you look a lot like the reason my life has fucked itself up so merrily."

The ability to transfer the suffocating guilt was refreshing; Yaya's emotions boiling over and the words coming with gratifying ease. Of course it's her fault, Yaya thought to herself, after all, had she not pushed the couple into the Election then there may still have been a chance for her and Hikari, rather than the immediate closure that the position had brought. Hikari and Amane were never going to work out, and her room mate would have come round eventually. And even if not, Yaya certainly wouldn't have rushed head long into the self-destructive mess with Tsubomi.

What had she been thinking; in the Cathedral of all places? The Yaya Nanto that had rescued the tiny blonde from Kaname Kenjo's unwanted clutches, that had stood supportively beside her best friend as she drifted into the arms of another suitor would never have done something so foolish, so cheap. She was better than that, and it was the council President's interference that led her to the recent but oh so costly mistakes she'd made through loneliness and desperation.

Shion's blue eyes glazed over, and she stalked towards the girl regarding her with a purposeful stride. She motioned towards the Cathedral with a pointed finger, her face set with an authoritative air,

"Join your class immediately, and don't you dare speak to senior student like that again or I'll have you in front of the Sister!"

Yaya raised her chin, her pulse racing and her muscles tense,

"Something wrong President? Does the truth sting a little?"

Shion was beginning her own transference, the days of shame following Hikari leaving the school, the embarrassment of the council meetings, the demeaning lectures from Miyuki; all of it lay somehow at the door of this loud mouthed third year. After all, she had been the last person to speak to the blonde Etoile before her trip into loopy-land. This must be Nanto-kun's fault. Who else did she have to blame but her own pride?

The two girls squared up to each other, and out of ear shot, quiet murmurs passed between the crowd of girls now leaving the Cathedral, eager to get their lunch and surprised by the scene taking place outside. The aggressive stance of the two Spicans facing off drew raised brows and hushed whispers.

"Well?" Yaya snapped, the adrenaline clouding her mind. She needed to lose these pent up feelings and the confrontation had her on the edge of doing so. She pushed harder, subconsciously looking for the excuse she needed.

"How does it feel, knowing you screwed those two girls' lives up just to make yourself look good?"

Shion snarled,

"How dare you!"

Yaya was inching forward, her hands clasping and unclasping at her side, her eyes narrow arcs of black mascara and dark eyelashes. She ground her teeth in agitation, waiting for Shion to respond.

Tense seconds passed, and the crowd of onlookers fell completely silent.

Shion simply stared back, something inside keeping her from crossing the boundary between verbal confrontation and physical hostility. Too much time was ticking away and Yaya's conviction began to break; inwardly the wall of hate and loathing started to slide away and she clawed desperately for a reaction,

"Come on you bitch; you've taken everything else away from me, at least give me this!" she yelled.

But her words fell on deaf ears, and Shion simply blanked the angry face before her, turning to walk away.

That was all Yaya needed,

"Don't you _dare_ turn your back to me!" Yaya screamed, reaching forward and grabbing the soft fabric of the President's uniform sleeve with one hand, drawing a closed fist back with the other.

Shion struggled as she was pulled backwards, turning to face the younger girl in surprise.

But as Yaya stood poised to strike, she looked into the wide blue eyes before her, fear and shock staring back, her mind racing. This wasn't right, it wasn't Shion's mistakes that had led Hikari to leaving; it was her own. It wasn't Shion that had tried forcing herself onto Hikari in their dormitory, that had abandoned her best friend to get herself off with a cheap substitute in the Cathedral.

These were Yaya's mistakes, this was Yaya's shame.

And unable to move, she stood there, fist raced, eyes glazed, lip trembling.

This was all wrong.

"Nanto-kun! Let go of the President immediately!"

A cocktail of fear and relief washed over the third year as she lowered her hand, releasing the torn sleeve of the older girl before her.

Sister Mizue's seething voice rang across the courtyard,

"Go to my office, _now_ child!"

o o o

"The driver will take you to Hikari's road and wait until you need bringing back again. There's already a message waiting for Sister Mizue in her office from the estate stables; unless she's feeling particularly nosey everything should be fine, and even then Kei will be happy to cover for you if she rings. Just don't be too long."

Shizuma tipped her head, trying to catch Amane's gaze as she stood before her at the gate to the Astraea grounds.

Beside the girls, a black limousine hummed quietly, the passenger door open and waiting for Amane to enter.

The fifth year was quiet, mulling over what she planned to say to Hikari if she managed to see her, what she would ask and how she would progress the conversation.

She was nervous, more so than she'd ever experienced whilst riding, more so than prior to any exam.

Terrified wouldn't be far off the mark.

She looked up at the graceful figure before her,

"I'm not sure I can do this Shizuma."

Her brown eyes were full of doubt, her expression pensive.

The Miatorian tried to looked reassuring, smiling fondly,

"You miss her right? You need answers?"

Amane nodded reluctantly,

"Then this is worth it Amane; just follow your heart and you'll be fine," Shizuma continued.

The tall fifth year paused briefly, then reached forward, awkwardly hugging the girl before her,

"Thank you Shizuma. You've been so supportive."

Her emerald eyes sparkling, Shizuma smiled back, placing a fond hand on Amane's arm.

"I may be in a meeting when you get back, but as long as nothing goes wrong we'll stop by your room on the way back to mine after. Keep a pot of tea warm eh?"

Amane managed a grin before turning to board the waiting vehicle,

"What if she doesn't want to see me anymore Shizuma?" she asked, her face dropping again.

Raising a hand to brush her wind swept hair from her face, the black clad figure replied softly,

"Then at least you'll hear it from her lips and not someone else's."

Stepping forward to push the door closed behind Amane, Shizuma stepped back as the car pulled away, waving gently as the limousine disappeared down the hill.

o o o

"And furthermore, between lessons and meals you will remain in your Dormitory until your parents come to collect you in a fortnight's time. You will not attend club activities, and you will not be permitted to attend the Christmas Ball."

The grey haired woman wrapped her cane across the table with a sharp crack, jolting Yaya back to attention.

"Are you listening to me Nanto-kun? Your conduct this afternoon was disgusting. Do you even have an explanation?"

Yaya hung her head again, words failing her and a strange sense of disorientation taking the third year as she stood in the middle of the room, exhaustion overwhelming her from a week of eating poorly and sleeping little. She longed for a return to normality; anything to close her eyes and find herself back in her Dormitory with Hikari, chatting about her tiny room mate's unrequited love for Amane and Kaname's latest attempt at distracting the third year. With a sigh she looked up again at the Sister who was sat behind her desk in the tiny administrator's office on the bottom floor of the Dormitory building.

Quietly, Yaya replied,

"No Sister. I haven't been myself since the incident with Hikari-chan. I apologise for my behaviour."

The grey haired woman stared back for a few moments, then turned from the girl in front of her, reading over several notes on her desk, frowning as she looked at one in particular.

Turning back to Yaya she sighed heavily and rubbed her brow in agitation.

"Go and get some sleep Nanto-kun. Report to me in the morning before class."

Yaya nodded attentively.

"You may go," the Sister finished, her attention returning to the telephone message scribbled by the Dormitory secretary and left for her while she'd been at the ceremony.

The dark haired third year stepped backwards, turning and opening the door to the office. As she stepped out into the corridor, she found herself greeted by a shock of pink hair and Tsubomi's worried expression, the first year stood against the wall in the hallway, her hands rung in a knot in her lap.

"Yaya-chan?"

o o o

Amane stared at a pair of high metal gates in the failing evening light, the sky taking on a red tint as the sun began to set.

She'd left the limousine at the other end of the short road, Shizuma's driver asking if she needed any further assistance before settling down to wait for the Spican to return.

The Konohana house was set back at the end of a expensive looking cul-de-sac; the well maintained houses flanking it each having high walls and ornate black gates, the bare branched trees in each garden poking into the sky from behind the stone work, their drive ways and entrances lit by cold coloured perspex globes set amongst the surrounding shrubbery.

The few hundred yards to the imposing gate before her had taken an age, and as Amane drew closer, her mind had wandered to the tiny third year she'd spent the past few months courting.

She pictured the pretty face, the soft blonde curls and the striking blue eyes, Hikari staring up at her from the edge of the paddock, leaning on the white fencing as she watched Amane ride.

Had Amane done the wrong thing? Had Hikari's attentions really been indicative of the younger girl seeking a relationship, or had the fifth year merely fabricated the idea in her own mind to fill the yawning gap of loneliness she'd contended with over the years.

Amane shook her head, and looked again at the metal box on the side of the gate, the illuminated plastic button across the bottom of the panel marked with the kanji for service.

She stared at the symbols written across the box blankly, her courage and conviction somewhere far, far away.

Beyond the gates, not far and close enough to make out some of the details behind the thin lace curtains in those rooms whose lights were on, Amane could see Hikari's house; a large building several floors high and angular in a very gothic sense; all granite stonework and black piping.

In the middle of the ground floor stood an intimidating entrance way, with statues and evergreen shrubs cut into figures bordering the door. Up lighters shimmered across the walls of the house, adding further to the dominating feel.

Amane bit her lip and looked back at the push button, picturing Hikari's face again, remembering the smell of her hair, the softness of her skin.

"Angelic…" she muttered to herself, and with a deep breath she slammed the box with her thumb.

There was a soft buzz from the unit, and the fifth year hung her head as she waited, resting a hand against the cold stone wall.

A moment later, a quiet voice called through the speaker,

"Yes, may I help?"

A lump rose to Amane's throat, but swallowing hard, she replied politely,

"Hello. Is this the Konohana residence?"

The speaker crackled as the woman on the other end replied,

"It is. Can I help?"

Amane looked up at the windows, her eyes searching for the familiar blonde hair,

"My name is Amane Ohtori. I was hoping to speak to Hikari if she's available."

The fifth year strained but couldn't see anyone in the windows, waiting impatiently for the person at the other end of the telecom to reply.

"May I ask what you want with my daughter? She's not well and I'm not eager to disturb her."

Amane's heart leapt. She was here.

The tall Spican leaned into the box, pressing the button to respond,

"I'm a friend from Spica Girls' Institute. I desperately need to speak to her Mrs Konohana."

The speaker hummed for a few seconds, then went quiet, the response obviously having been halted.

For several uncomfortably long seconds, there was nothing but the sound of the wind.

Amane's heart pounded and she put a hand to her head to steady a rising sensation of giddiness.

"We are not taking visitors from the school. Please leave our gate," came the curt reply.

Amane looked at the telecom in horror, staring up at the window, urgently seeking some form of recognition amongst the rooms,

"But please, I need to speak to Hikari. I need to talk to her," she replied, panic under cutting her voice.

Amane looked again at the silent box, rising tears beginning to choke her.

"Please, if she's there just tell her it's Amane. Please!"

A man's voice replied this time, short, deep and aggressive,

"Go away or I'll call the police."

The Spican stepped back, her head reeling.

This wasn't fair, she was so close. Holding her hands to her head, Amane looked again at the house and in the corner of one of the first floor windows she swore she caught movement behind the gathered lace curtain tied neatly to one side.

"Hikari!" she cried, calling into the evening air, "Hikari!"

But no reply came, and as defeat washed over her, Amane looked at the grey box on the gateway wall, realising a phone call to the police would be difficult to explain to the Sister given she was supposedly at the Hanazono Estate Stables.

Shaking her head, she looked once more at the window she thought she'd seen movement in, and then slowly turned back toward the car, her heart dissolving, a hollow ache filling her chest.

And as the failed Etoile shuffled slowly toward the waiting limousine, two brilliant blue eyes misted over with tears, staring down at the slender figure walking away from the house through the netted lace curtains gathered against the edge of a first floor window, soft blonde locks resting against the cold bedroom wall and a similarly heavy heart aching as the distance to the tiny figure outside increased.


	11. Chapter Ten

___(Illustrations, previews and author meta for this fanfiction can be found on the Studio Nine Sparrows page on facebook)_

**_Strawberry Panic ~ The Gravity of Love_**  
_Winter Term, Chapter Ten_

** "I thought I was to act as an advisor?" Shizuma asked, obviously annoyed by the turn of events and stood leaning over the end of the table, hands gripping the rim, her knuckles white.**

The council chamber was full of representatives from Miator, their black uniforms flanking the table, key students from each of the six years and a hand full of varied volunteers present, all of whom had gathered to receive their allotted responsibilities for the Christmas Ball that Miator was due to host in a fortnight's time.

Miyuki was sat at the other end of the table, co-ordinating the proceedings from behind a large array of paperwork and the meticulously prepared plan she had presented to the Sister, making sure that each student understood their given role and the time frame they had in which to carry it out.

Not long after the council session had begun, the brooding sixth year had turned her attention to Shizuma, the former-Etoile one of the first to be assigned her particular task.

There would be a range of jobs available at various stages during the coming fortnight; at first the older students would be charged with purchasing materials and supplies, the younger girls with turning those supplies into decorations, tickets, posters and the like. The posters would then need to be displayed across the estate, as well as the tickets sold and distributed to their owners. As the day itself drew closer, the hall and the food they planned to serve would need preparing, not to mention other peripheral tasks such as cloak room duty and similar that would need covering on the Saturday evening the Ball was due to take place.

None of which, the former-Etoile thought, required her to spend two weeks locked in the Green House, filed conveniently out of the way.

She stared at the school council President who sat at the other end of the table, Miyuki's expression set and her will unbending, the other students in the room watching the exchange in silence. There would be no ground given on this Shizuma realised, and any argument the silver haired girl attempted now would be conducted publicly. After the stress of watching Nagisa dragged through the Etoile election and the resulting come down from the previous day at her Mother's house, Shizuma simply didn't have the energy left and decided it wasn't worth the hassle to push matters, especially given her former room mate's disruptive new hold over Nagisa.

Miyuki replied in a calm but assertive tone,

"Yes Shizuma, and come the new term when your other skills are required they will be called upon. But for now, your place is in the Green House. No one else has as much experience managing it on their own as you and we'll desperately need those flowers."

Miyuki gestured freely,

"Take who you need if you feel it's necessary; perhaps you could save our resources and enlist Ohtori-san's help, you seemed to spend a fair amount of time in there with her during her brief time as Etoile," Miyuki shrugged her shoulders and gestured loosely with her pen, "Regardless, it's the best use of your talents that I can see."

The school council President looked back at her plan, dismissing the subject as closed and Shizuma was left at the other end of the table with her head hung, her long hair falling forward.

Without looking up, Miyuki added,

"I won't keep you any longer Shizuma, it's late enough as it is; feel free to leave when you wish," after which she moved on to the next name on her list.

Gathering her composure the former-Etoile straightened up, trading brief glances with Nagisa who was sat further down the table beside Tamao, a world away and looking lost and just as vexed by the situation, before the slender sixth year turned on heel and strode toward the door.

It appeared her contribution to Miyuki's grand scheme would be ending there.

o o o

The two Spicans sat speechless, Yaya lying on her Dormitory bed, her younger companion perched beside her in silence, listening to the sound of the third year breathing and the occasional student passing in the corridor outside.

It was several hours after Yaya had left the administrator's office, and having returned to her Dormitory as instructed, she'd curled up on her bed, her dark eyes closed and her heart heavy as she dozed in and out of sleep, emotionally drained and physically exhausted.

The argument with Shion had left the young girl barren, unsure of what she felt, unable to decide whether she was angry, upset, lonely or bitter. She just was; and at this stage felt nothing more. Tsubomi was sat on the edge of the bed, next to the sleeping figure with her long legs crossed, her fingers playing idly with her long pink hair which spilled over one shoulder and down the front of her white uniform. She fiddled with the soft strands, bending and twisting them in distraction, wanting desperately to reach for the girl beside her, dying to touch Yaya's soft skin or offer her words of condolence in the hope she could draw some life from the sullen figure. But nervousness and the complete lack of communication since Yaya had left the Dormitory office presented an insurmountable wall, and instead she found herself sitting in limbo, unsure whether she should stay or go.

As Yaya had exited the Sister's room to find herself facing Tsubomi, the two girls had fallen into an awkward silence, the third year too crushed to process the situation and Tsubomi too nervous to question the older girl in fear of being sent away again. She'd caught the end of the incident in the Cathedral courtyard, and driven by a mixture of concern and her own enduring loneliness, she'd come to wait outside the office for Yaya to be dismissed.

As the intimidating wooden door had swung open, the plaque with the Sister's name on catching the light as it did, Tsubomi's heart had leapt to her throat and she'd immediately presumed Yaya would shoo her away. Instead she'd found herself looking into the same blank expression that remained on the seemingly sleeping face beside her now, the third year failing to raise an objection as her quiet companion had fallen into step beside her on the way back to the Dormitory. Once they'd arrived, Yaya hadn't once asked Tsubomi to leave either.

Instead, they just sat there in silence, Yaya in her drained state, Tsubomi wishing she could do something to help.

It was getting late and as the shadows crept across the Dormitory floor, Tsubomi knew she would have to think about returning to her own room soon or get caught wandering the halls. Even now she struggled to sneak around the way the others did so easily. She had always been clumsy like that and she wished she could be a little more graceful, and not just physically; no one else in the same situation would've spent the entire evening staring at the floor she told herself.

She tugged at a knot in her hair in annoyance, wincing as she pulled the pink strand free.

Defeatism winning over, she was just gathering herself to leave, having resigned to the idea that there was nothing she could do to make the either of them feel better when Yaya woke with a start, sitting up from the bed and glancing around in a daze.

She'd been dreaming Tsubomi thought, and as the deep brown eyes took in the world around her, the younger girl's gaze softened as she watched Yaya come to.

"Yaya-chan?" she asked in a small voice,

Yaya propped herself up on one arm and rubbed the side of her head with the other, moaning in dismay at the horrible feeling of being over-hungry and dehydrated.

The jolt had sparked some life into her at least Tsubomi thought.

"Were you dreaming Yaya-chan?" the first year asked, flushed slightly and apprehensively awaiting a response.

Yaya turned her attention to her companion and as she took in the pensive figure before her, Yaya felt a nagging sensation of unease. The first year shouldn't be here. This would only end messily if Yaya gave the younger girl the wrong impression. Despite being so overwhelmingly spent earlier, she shouldn't have let the younger Spican come back to the Dormitory.

Sighing, she was about to say as much when the first year jumped up from the bed and disappeared into the bathroom in a hurry, talking over her shoulder as she said in a busy voice,

"You've not drunk anything in hours, it's no wonder you feel bad. Stay there and I'll get you some water."

And as Tsubomi set about making herself useful to avoid the possibility of being told to leave, Yaya groaned, no happier about the situation but far too exhausted to protest.

o o o

As the council chamber started emptying out, Miyuki glanced across the table at the weary looking form of Tamao Suzumi, the new Etoile sat quietly in her chair, watching the other Miatorian girls leaving via the wide double doors. The pretty fourth year was lost in thought, her expression one of deep contemplation as she churned something over inwardly. Nagisa had already excused herself, looking flustered and strung out, the day having gotten the better of her and the red head's temperament growing worse as the meeting had drawn to a close. The feelings she'd voiced earlier in the Cathedral corridor, prior to the coronation had been echoed by her actions that evening, and with a wry smile Miyuki noted that the Aoi girl would definitely remain a handful despite being so totally devastated by the new arrangement.

Shizuma's character was rubbing off on her.

Tamao on the other hand seemed to have taken things well, and the school council President found herself surprised by the apparent lack of friction coming from the other fourth year. Nagisa had been quick to stamp her displeasure on the whole situation, but Tamao hadn't mentioned a word. If anything, she almost seemed almost indifferent to the current state of affairs; a stark contrast to her timid pleas not to enter the two room mates together for the race between Spica and Miator to succeed Shizuma.

Miyuki peered at the fourth year, wondering what it was that had her so distracted, and called in her soft voice,

"Suzumi-san?"

Tamao turned with a start, regarding the older girl in surprise,

"Rokujō-san?"

Miyuki smiled pleasantly,

"You were daydreaming. It's late; perhaps you should go and get some sleep, it's been a busy day."

Tamao nodded, then looked at her lap for a second, forming her ponderings into a question.

She returned her gaze to the school council President, and asked,

"Do you think this will work out?"

The older girl returned a puzzled frown, her brow furrowing,

"Will what work out Suzumi-san?"

"Nagisa and I. As Etoile," Tamao tipped her head and shrugged her shoulders as she replied,

"Everything is so complicated now. I…"

Miyuki waited for the fourth year to continue, but instead Tamao fell silent, obviously having decided not to finish her sentence.

The senior student sighed as she began gathering up her things from the table and placing them in her bag, rolling the parchment plan up carefully before tying it again with soft green ribbons. As she worked she responded flatly,

"Nothing has changed Tamao, even now. In three months time Shizuma Hanazono will leave Astraea Hill, and when that day arrives, all those complications you're worrying about will simply disappear."

She put the plan to one side on the table and lifted her bag with both hands to make sure everything had settled at the bottom, before closing the clasp that held it shut with a sharp snap,

"Once she's gone, you and Nagisa will be free to get on with your lives."

Satisfied she had everything, Miyuki put the rolled up parchment under one arm and lifted her fabric bag in her free hand.

Tamao watched the older girl get ready to leave, desperately wanting to mention the couple's rings having caught only part of the conversation in the Cathedral corridor earlier that day; certainly not enough for clarification. Had Shizuma confirmed that she and Nagisa were engaged? Could they even get engaged? What would happen when Shizuma graduated? She needed answers, but Miyuki seemed like the wrong person to ask and Tamao resigned to avoid the questions, unable to gather her courage. If Miyuki was as shrewd as she seemed, surely she'd have accounted for the rings in her reply already, although how the council President could be so dismissive of such an enormous event she was unsure.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she asked in a small voice,

"Why do you hate Shizuma so much now Miyuki-sama?"

Miyuki looked back at the fourth year with bemused smile,

"Hate her? Tamao-san, what makes you think that? She's never meant more to me than she does right now."

o o o

Nagisa hurried her way through the dark Dormitory corridors, a sense of urgency overwhelming her as she made her way back from the Christmas Ball meeting. The atmosphere had almost choked her, and after several hours of false pleasantries she'd felt her nerve slip and she'd started snapping.

She couldn't believe Miyuki had managed to engineer everything so perfectly. It was as though Amane and Hikari had never entered the election race in the first place. And now the annoying cow had pretty much banned her from seeing Shizuma for the remaining two weeks of term, filling her itinerary with endless meetings and preparations while her beautiful fiancée was filed away in the Green House. The only time they'd get together would be late in the evenings and by then she'd be so tired she wouldn't present much in the way of company for the former-Etoile at all. Not to mention the fact both girls should be revising for the spring exams.

With such realisations building up, the fourth year had struggled to keep her tongue after Shizuma had been dismissed from the council chamber and she was happy the ordeal was finally over.

Reaching the stair case, she worked her way up to the sixth year floor and passed through several antiquated fire doors before approaching Shizuma's Dormitory. A wave of relief washed over her, and knowing full well Miyuki was still downstairs, she knocked loudly on her girlfriend's door before turning the handle and poking her head round into the room itself.

Shizuma looked up from her bed, the former-Etoile curled up in her night gown, lounging under the covers and reading a novel in the low light of her desk lamp. She smiled fondly and beckoned the younger girl in,

"She finally let you go?"

Nagisa closed the door behind her, locking it before dropping her school satchel and climbing onto the bed, leaning forward and closing the hardback Shizuma held in her hands, before filing it on the floor out of the way.

Reaching awkwardly underneath herself, she pulled back the top sheet and slid into the bed next to Shizuma, enveloping her girlfriend in a warm embrace as the two girls entwined in their cosy cocoon.

Shizuma smiled as Nagisa buried herself in the older girl's slender neck, pondering some elicit tease until with surprise she felt moisture on her shoulder, warm tears rolling down her skin and into the hem of her night gown.

She leaned back so she could see Nagisa's face,

"Nagisa? What's wrong my love?"

The younger girl just shook her head and sobbed gently, letting the day's pent up feelings wash over her.

Understanding, Shizuma gave Nagisa the time to vent, the former-Etoile lying silent with her lips buried in Nagisa's hair, the soft scent of the fourth year's conditioner filling her nostrils as she stroked the soft auburn locks between her fingers.

She drew Nagisa closer, holding her fiancée dearly,

"It's just us now Nagisa, it's over."

o o o

The meeting had taken much longer than Miyuki had expected, so when she finally reached the Lulim corridor she noted with relief the soft light spilling out from underneath Chikaru's door.

Straightening herself out, the council President knocked softly on the wooden surface and waited patiently for the fifth year to answer.

An eventful few days Miyuki thought to herself, fingers playing with the edge of the stiff parchment roll under her arm. Certainly she couldn't have asked for things to have fallen more beneficially.

Light spilled into the dim corridor as Chikaru drew the door back, smiling pleasantly at the Miatorian before her. The Lulim President was still in uniform despite the late hour and held a pencil in one hand, suggesting she'd been busy with something to pass the time.

"Miyuki-san, welcome."

Miyuki nodded her head politely and picked her bag up as she followed Chikaru's sweeping gesture to enter,

"Apologies it's so late Chikaru, the meeting took longer than I'd planned."

Stopping in the centre of the colourful room, Miyuki turned back to the Lulim girl and added,

"This can wait till morning if you'd prefer."

Chikaru tipped the door to and shook her head slightly, her long black hair rippling.

"No, its fine Rokujō-san, I wasn't planning to go to bed just yet anyway," she replied and motioned to some sketches lying on her study desk.

Miyuki smiled and glanced around the room, taking in the hectic collage of dresses, costumes, paintings and rows upon rows of books. It had been a long time since she'd been in Chikaru's Dormitory, and she marvelled at her colleague's creativity. The long room shrank under the sheer volume of work she'd crammed into it, and how the young woman found the time to do so much was beyond the sixth year.

She smiled and glanced sideways,

"How do you manage it Chikaru?" she gestured around her, "Do you ever sleep?"

Chikaru shrugged sheepishly, and then motioned for Miyuki to sit on the bed, taking her own place on the desk chair.

"You brought the dress?" Chikaru asked, finding herself uncharacteristically anxious. This whole situation still didn't sit quite right in her mind, but as she'd told herself earlier, she couldn't pass this up.

Miyuki nodded and opened up her deep fabric bag, drawing some folded blue cloth from within.

As the sixth year unfolded it carefully, Chikaru took in the shimmering material, the soft texture and the complexity of the cut. Miyuki stood and let the dress unfurl itself before her, the garment falling short of the sixth year's thigh. It had obviously been a fair while since she'd worn it last, yet despite that the design was particularly daring, the style more something the Lulim President would expect to see a woman five year's older than either girl was now wearing, and certainly at some form of notable function rather than anything routine.

Chikaru leant forward, rolling the fabric between her fingers whilst admiring the seam work. Wherever Miyuki had originally bought the dress, it had certainly been expensive,

"It's beautiful Miyuki," she said.

Then she paused, and tipped her head as her brow creased,

"I've seen this before?" she asked in a puzzled voice.

Miyuki shrugged casually,

"That would be unlikely Chikaru. You know how rarely I have call to dress up."

To which the Lulim girl nodded in agreement, although still thoughtful as recognition nagged at her.

She passed another eye over the dress and looked up at the sixth year standing before her,

"The important question is what you want done with it."

She reached back across her desk and took the hanger she'd left out earlier, offering it to Miyuki.

As the Miatorian slipped the tiny shoulder loops onto the hanger, she turned the hook sideways and left the dress on the front of Chikaru's wardrobe door where they could both still see it.

"Well I'm somewhat taller now, and when I last wore it the cut was quite close. The replacement will need altering to fit me now."

Chikaru frowned again,

"This was tailored for you?"

Miyuki nodded, pushing her falling black bob back behind one ear.

"It was a present yes."

Chikaru sat back, considering the silky blue outfit before her. She was certain she'd seen the dress before, but couldn't possibly imagine a younger Miyuki wearing anything so… overt.

"And you want to keep the cut as it is?" she asked, surprised Miyuki would wear something so daring now, let alone far enough in the past for the dress to have fitted properly.

Miyuki nodded,

"Possibly a little less loud, but I still want it to catch the eye."

The Lulim girl nodded, still puzzled, and took a tape measure from the desk beside her.

"Apologies, but I'll need you to take your uniform off Rokujō-san," she said.

The older girl nodded and slipped her shoes off before unclipping the clasps at the back of her Miatorian dress. Chikaru politely looked away as Miyuki slid the garment off, straightening out her silk slip and brushing her hair back with her fingers.

As Chikaru turned back, she pinched the metal end of the tape measure to warm it.

She glanced across the slender figure of the Miatorian, the young woman before her looking infinitely different out of the unflatteringly stoic uniform the girls were made to wear. Chikaru had never been fond of the founding school's style; it rarely complimented anyone. At least the Lulim uniform was vaguely attractive, although not as fashionable as the Spican one she thought.

"Apologies if this is still cold," Chikaru said, grinning.

Miyuki returned the smile, and looked away as Chikaru set to work. Gazing across the room, her eyes caught something amongst the pile of stuffed toys on the fifth year's bed, and she chuckled,

"Ohshibaru."

Chikaru looked up from her position kneeling before the Miatorian,

"Yes, she left him here for safe keeping."

Miyuki shook her head gently in amusement, then added in a sentimental tone,

"You weren't much different once. I remember you and that tiger you used to drag to summer school each year."

Chikaru's face took a wistful expression and she nodded at the bed with fond eyes,

"She's in the pile somewhere. She still sleeps beside me."

Miyuki scanned the mess of multi-coloured fur and fabric, and as her dark eyes caught the soft white and black stripes of the toy in question, her gaze softened as she found herself reminiscing.

o o o

_Eager to get back to someone that spoke a language she didn't have to think about to use, Miyuki hurried back down the winding school corridor to rejoin her room mate. A chill breeze whistled down the hallway she paced, the age of the building showing in the creak of the floor boards and the draught coming from each of the aging metal window frames. Even when shut tight, they still leaked heat like a sieve and their guest quarters felt like a freezer in the morning as a result._

_ France in winter was dramatically different to Japan, and when they'd left on the European exchange, the third year had no idea it would be so cold. Nor that she would see so much snow. Astraea rarely saw as much fall, and certainly not for such a long period of time in one go._

_ In fact it'd done nothing _but_ snow since they'd arrived. So much for taking in the attractive Burgundy landscape; everything was white._

_ Trotting down the stairs between floors, Miyuki's long hair bounced behind her and she almost slipped on the bottom step, catching the banister just in time to steady herself. She had no idea why she was in such a hurry to see Shizuma again, she'd only left the pretty third year an hour or so ago having been asked to help one of the older Japanese school council students. That said, were she being totally honest with herself she'd have to admit that the whole trip abroad had intimidated her greatly, and she was glad to have a familiar face alongside her._

_ She had to stop for a moment, trying to remember which corridor to take at the end of the hall, but having recognised a sign stuck to one of the doors, despite being unable to read it, she opted for the left passage and it wasn't long before the door numbers started looking familiar again and she was back at her own room._

_ Without thinking, she turned the handle, and as she poked her head round the corner, she saw Shizuma jump with a start, pushing something under her pillow, the silver haired third year lying across one of the two Dormitory beds on her front, her face flushed and her pupils dilated widely._

_ Recognizing the face regarding her, she huffed in displeasure and pulled a magazine back out from underneath her pillow, launching it across the room at Miyuki._

_ "Didn't anyone teach you to knock Miyuki?" she snapped in embarrassment._

_ As the dark haired third year closed the door behind her, she stooped to collect the crumpled magazine from the floor, turning it over and catching the words Le Perla written in bold lettering across the front. It was a lingerie catalogue, and Miyuki rolled her eyes at her room mate's perverse nature._

_ Shizuma grinned back playfully,_

_ "Take a look, you might find yourself something I can admire you in."_

_ The young council assistant threw the catalogue back at Shizuma and took a seat perched on the end of her uncomfortably soft bed._

_ "You'll want to put that and the rest of your 'literature' somewhere safe tonight; we have someone staying with us for the rest of the week."_

_ Shizuma looked up from the floor where she'd leant from the bed to retrieve the discarded magazine, her soft hair falling across her face._

_ "Oh? Anyone nice?"_

_ Miyuki glared back,_

_ "You're so shallow Shizuma, and it's certainly no one that would take your interest."_

_ Shizuma's green eyes teased,_

_ "You sound so put out. Who is it?" she asked._

_ Miyuki leaned back on her bed, looking across the room thoughtfully, her mind elsewhere as she replied,_

_ "Little Chikaru. She ended up in a room on her own and the Sister caught her crying last night. They asked if we wouldn't mind having her here to keep her company."_

_ Shizuma's eyes lit up as she righted herself and sat back on the bed, flicking her silver locks behind her,_

_ "How quaint; we've not slept in the same bed in forever."_

_ Miyuki blushed slightly and the subject brought her back to the conversation. The third year hadn't considered that aspect of the arrangement. She looked down beat,_

_ "I've not asked in – "_

_ Shizuma cut her off,_

_ "I was teasing Miyuki. It's fine." She smiled at her room mate, not having wanted to upset her. "Besides, I might share with Chikaru for all you know."_

_ Miyuki didn't rise to the bait and remained sullen._

_ "So what did the council say?" Shizuma asked, trying to change the subject, "did they talk about the leaving party?"_

_ Miyuki nodded, her dark hair shimmering as it moved,_

_ "It's being held in the main hall on the night before we go, third and fourth years only. We've got to dress up formally, ball gowns and heels, school ribbons and everything," she explained._

_ Shizuma grinned and considered her options. She hadn't brought much with her, an unfamiliar situation for the young student who was used to having her entire wardrobe at hand; her life very much rooted at Astraea unlike the other girls who went home for the holidays._

_ Grinning, she turned to Miyuki,_

_ "So what are you wearing? I should match you since we'll be going together."_

_ Miyuki glanced back at her room mate, Shizuma having been unfalteringly attentive during the trip, away from the distraction of the younger girls she usually flirted with at the Strawberry Dorms. The change was heart warming and somewhat appealing if the third year was totally honest. Miyuki rarely felt pretty and one thing Shizuma certainly had down to a tee was the smooth flattery she wooed the other girls with._

_ "Um…"_

_ Shizuma fiddled with her top knot and shot her room mate an expectant look,_

_ "Um?"_

_ Miyuki mumbled and then replied quietly,_

_ "My mother sent me something before we left." She added after a pause, "It's from him."_

_ Shizuma stopped what she was doing and let her hands fall from her hair, grinning in excitement,_

_ "A dress Miyuki?" Her eyes beamed._

_ The other third year nodded slowly, and added,_

_ "She made me send measurements and everything. It's very, um..."_

_ Shizuma leaned forward on the bed,_

_ "Very, um…?"_

_ But Miyuki remained silent, failing to answer._

_ Shizuma pressed,_

_ "Well, where is it then?"_

_ Miyuki motioned toward her bag at the end of the bed,_

_ "I wasn't sure if I should unpack it."_

_ Shizuma leapt up eagerly and started rummaging through the black trunk, noting Miyuki also had a very flattering silk slip she'd never seen the other girl wear which she might borrow herself later. Miyuki was still such a little girl in so many respects Shizuma thought to herself. A shame really, since she certainly didn't look like one anymore. Turning over the contents, she found a neatly wrapped parcel at the bottom,_

_ "That's it," Miyuki said, and drew up legs up in front of her anxiously, hugging her ankles. She was obviously embarrassed by the garment._

_ Shizuma returned to her bed with the parcel and started unwrapping it,_

_ "He made this for you?"_

_ Miyuki nodded,_

_ "As a gift. I'm supposed to wear it if they've sealed the engagement when we return for Christmas."_

_ Shizuma caught the underlying sentiment and looking up, replying in concern,_

_ "Your Mother is still going ahead, despite what you said?"_

_ Miyuki nodded sadly,_

_ "Father is adamant."_

_ Shizuma sighed, and returned a look of sympathy._

_ "I'm so sorry Miyuki. I'm not sure what's worse; my family who practically ignore me, or yours who seem intent on bargaining you off."_

_ Miyuki let her long hair fall forward, covering her face slightly. Knowing there was nothing she could say to console the school council assistant, Shizuma continued unwrapping the dress instead, this particular subject covered many times and the silver haired girl never having found a way to comfort her room mate. Arranged marriage was certainly not high on Shizuma's to-do list as a result._

_ As she unfurled the shimmering blue fabric before her, Shizuma's jaw dropped as she regarded the garment she held._

_ "Oh my," she mumbled, and stood so the dress could fall to its full length._

_ Miyuki peered out from under her hair._

_ "I know. It's very…" she searched for the words._

_ Shizuma nodded,_

_ "I know he's a designer and everything, but even still..."_

_ Shizuma stood stunned, her expression one of disbelief. Then as her eyes sparkled, she considered Miyuki sat across the room from her._

_ "Stand up Miyuki," she instructed._

_ The other girl did as she was told reluctantly, and Shizuma held the dress against the slender figure next to her._

_ A coy grin spread to Shizuma's lips,_

_ "You'll look gorgeous in it."_

_ Miyuki looked up in surprise,_

_ "I can't wear something like that Shizuma!" Miyuki stammered._

_ But Shizuma's expression was already lost in thought, and her pupils had returned to the same dilated state they were in when the dark haired third year had arrived, her eyes huge emerald pools._

_ "Oh you can and will young lady," she grinned vacantly, "I've got to have something here to match it," she mumbled as she searched her mind for the dresses she'd brought with her._

_ Miyuki snatched the blue garment back uncomfortably, her face flushed,_

_ "No Shizuma, I can't. Everyone will laugh."_

_ Shizuma turned her attention to the awkward looking figure before her, focusing intently on Miyuki's brown gaze,_

_ "No they won't. They may well be speechless, but laughing is something they certainly won't be doing."_

_ She reached forward and started to gently pry Miyuki's arms from their position wrapped defensively around her front, the dress pinned against her,_

_ "You're going to look stunning Miyuki, and if I can find anything anywhere near as daring so will I. We'll be the talk of Astraea when we get back."_

_ She smiled fondly as Miyuki's stance softened and the dark haired girl slowly allowed Shizuma to pull her hands away,_

_ "For you to be this shy I obviously don't tell you how pretty you are often enough."_

_ Miyuki dipped her brown eyes and blushed._

_ "Shizuma..."_

_ Just then, a soft knock came from the door, and a small voice mumbled something from the other side._

_ "Come in," Shizuma called, still stood holding her room mate's hands before her, the blue dress hanging over Miyuki's forearm._

_ The tall door swung back slowly, relieving the tiny form of Chikaru Minamoto, the little Lulim girl wearing her checked uniform, her travel bag over one shoulder and a stuffed toy resembling a black and white tiger hugged tightly before her. She lowered her eyes politely and said in a small voice,_

_ "Hanazono-sama, Rokujō-sama. Sister said I was to stay with you for the rest of the trip."_

_ A soft expression crossed Shizuma's face as she regarded the cute second year, the adorable red bow in her hair making the young girl look like one of the gipsy __women she'd seen in the French village nearby._

_ "Yes Chikaru-chan. Come in and close the door." Shizuma said as she glanced sideways at Miyuki, her lips curled in sutble playfullness, "You'll be sleeping in Miyuki's bed and we'll be sharing. Feel free to unpack your things and make yourself at home."_

o o o

The spark of conscious rippled through Yaya's mind as she roused slowly from her slumber, the gap between dream and reality racing wide as her thoughts focused. It must be early she decided; the other side of her eyelids still dark.

Then as the pleasant smell of body spray caught her nose and she felt soft breath on her cheek, she kicked herself inwardly, not needing to open her eyes to know who lay next curled up in the bed next to her.

Cracking her dark lashes slowly, she took in the serene face of the first year laying next to her, pink hair framing slender shoulders, the bed covers wrapped around her snugly.

Yaya felt the young figure next to her, their legs entwined, Tsubomi's delicate skin soft against the naked third year's thigh and chest.

Sighing gently, Yaya tipped her head back, staring up at the ceiling as she sunk into the pillow underneath.

Self-control was a definite must on her Christmas wish-list.

o o o

Nagisa sat alone on one of the high backed sofas in the Strawberry Dorm lounge, her eyes down cast and gazing at the light from the window as it played on the polished wooden floor, her fingers toying with the soft platinum band on her finger.

She'd fallen asleep in Shizuma's arms not long after arriving at the sixth year's Dormitory, the day and the stress that came with it having exhausted her. Waking early the following morning she'd found herself feeling barely refreshed, and although her pretty fiancée had done her best to try cheering the fourth year up, she hadn't left Shizuma's room feeling any better.

The former-Etoile had gone to check on Amane, the tall Spican not having been in her room when the silver haired Miatorian had returned from the Christmas Ball meeting, and Shizuma desperate to make sure things had gone well at the Konohana residence the night before.

Nagisa had embraced the older girl dearly before letting her go, the uncomfortable feeling in her heart magnified as her girlfriend disappeared off in the other direction.

She hated being apart from Shizuma, now more than ever, and despite telling herself over and over that it was only two weeks until the winter break she didn't feel any better for it.

Miyuki seemed hell bent on making her life as miserable as possible.

A strong winter gale was blowing outside, and as the wind caught the highest branches on the trees outside the first floor window, rocking them back and forth, the light filtering across the room flickered and danced in response, the sparkling reflection in the long varnished floor panels following suit. Just like me, Nagisa thought, dancing like a mannequin on its strings for everyone's entertainment.

Nagisa looked again at the ring on her finger, imagining Christmas day and how nice it would be when the two girls were free from the aggravation and intrusion at the Dorms. Mina's sincerity during their conversation at the Hanazono house drifted back into her mind, and Nagisa took a deep breath, gathering her composure ahead of the day. Tamao would be joining her soon, and the last thing she needed was to appear vulnerable in front of her room mate, the prying questions it would lead to likely to open doors for Tamao to peer through and raise questions the red head wasn't confident to answer without giving too much of her own feelings away.

Strangely, after all the time she'd spent with Tamao letching over her since arriving at Miator, she now found herself intimidated by the pretty fourth year; the basics of their relationship having shifted so fundamentally since that evening in the Dorm when Tamao recalled the morning she'd walked in on the Miatorian girls sleeping together.

Certainly, if the flat in Astraea became an option come spring time, she would be taking it she thought, presuming she could convince her parents that it was a good idea.

She looked across the quiet lounge, noting the time on the walk clock and the red head ran over the words to the Lords Prayer again, making sure in her own mind she could remember everything ahead of giving the blessing for the first time at breakfast. With dismay she noted she would be sharing a table with Miyuki and the other council Presidents, rather than with Shizuma, the couple having agreed to avoid further confrontation between the two former Miatorian room mates on the grounds that it would only incite Miyuki further. Sighing, Nagisa resigned to idea she was unlikely to see Shizuma again until the evening, unless they managed to grab a few moments here and there at meals or during recess.

"Two weeks," she repeated in a sullen tone, and brown eyes sad, she picked herself up from the sofa and headed to her Dormitory to find out what was taking Tamao so long.

o o o

"Amane?" Shizuma called in a soft voice, knocking again on the Dormitory door, waiting impatiently for a response.

When none came for the second time, she tried the door handle, the cold brass knob turning in her hand but the door unmoving.

Amane never locked her door if she was in a room.

Shizuma frowned, and glanced around the corridor she stood in. None of the other Spicans were about with breakfast being so close; the hallway having already cleared out and the Miatorian was greeted by nothing but the sound of a draught from one of the fire exits.

The former-Etoile sighed, and stepped away from the door, pondering whether to try the stables or head to breakfast. The fifth year's disappearing act bothered her greatly, but at the same time she knew Nagisa would need her emotional support in the dining hall, even if it had to be given from the other side of the room.

Amane would have to wait Shizuma decided, her girlfriend coming first as she should. Looking one last time at the closed door beside her, the former-Etoile turned with a swish of her uniform and started off toward the lower floor.

As she went, dark eyes watched her from the other end of the corridor, curiosity and concern telling in the expression behind them.

o o o

It was cold, freezing cold, and despite the heavy overcoat the fifth year wore, Kaname found herself shivering nonetheless.

The trip to the Spican equestrian centre was framed by a thunderous sky, the trees and shrubs flanking the stone path bowing under the force of the wind as it ripped across Astraea, a storm very much on it's way.

The tall girl's hair blew wildly in the wind, and not for the first time she questioned exactly what the fuck she was doing, the warmth of the breakfast hall a much more appealing prospect.

She'd be hungry well before lunch too.

But having watched Shizuma leave the Spican corridor, the school council assistant had pondered Amane's locked door herself, wondering what the frustrated look on the Miatorian's face had been about. A certain little bird had whispered into her ear during the previous evening that Amane had been seen leaving the estate in one of the Hanazono limousines, and when Kaname found Shizuma lurking around the Spican hallway earlier she knew straight away that something was going on.

One immediate possibility came to mind, and the implications nagged at her curiosity, although she knew all too well the consequences if Momomi discovered where her room mate had disappeared to rather than joining the brunette at breakfast; yet another barrage of snide comments on the cards the next time the two caught up.

The moody fifth year was really beginning to get on Kaname's nerves, their relationship becoming increasingly turbulent as the lack of something to focus on reduced their interaction to simple domestic squabbling. With Spica now firmly out of the picture in terms of the end of year calendar and Hikari long gone from Astraea, there was nothing for their previously devious ways to gravitate towards, and things were obviously becoming a little too 'routine' for poor Momomi. Despite Kaname's continued attempts to make her peace with the fifth year, things regularly blew up in her face and their awkward conversations boiled over more often than not into blazing rows, or worse still, hours of Momomi sulking and the hurt looks that accompanied it. That in particular grated heavily at Kaname's patience, as it pulled at her emotional strings with annoying effectiveness.

Thank god they were getting their own rooms in year six she thought to herself.

A sweeping gust caught her flank, and her Spican overcoat blew open, her long athletic legs stung by the icy blast. Pulling the white fabric back around herself, she grimaced and hurried on toward the barn, cursing her inability to ignore all things Ohtori.

So much for burying the past.

As the sports champion reached the tall building, she gazed up at the dark windows of the wooden structure. The large double doors in the front of the barn were closed up and padlocked firmly, straining back and forth on their hinges as the gale rocked them. Obviously no one was planning to take the horses out in the poor weather, although given the smell of the stables who could blame them.

Kaname despised the animals.

Circling around to the side, her dark eyes scanning the structure for signs of life, Kaname caught a feint light seeping from underneath one of the storage buildings off to the side of the stable itself.

Wry bemusement crossed Kaname's face as she pondered the brick shelter that housed one of the boiler units. Surely not…

Striding across the muddy clearing, Kaname grimaced at the muddy flecks on her socks and the state of her shoes, doing what she could to wipe the wet sludge that caked the soles off across the edge of the concrete path way that ran to the boiler house. How in god's name did Amane tolerate all this? Surely she must spend half her life washing her clothes?

As the first spots of rain began to fall, the tall fifth year hurried to the shelter of the sloping tin roof and leaned against the slated wooden door to peer into the room beyond.

The light gave little away, and all she could see was the top half of the back wall and parts of the metal boiler and insulation which stuck into view. Certainly she couldn't hear anyone working within and the only noise emanating through the door was that of the low hum from the water pump.

She stood back, looking across the building's front, wondering if one of the janitors had simply left the light on after finishing some work or whether her gut instinct had some weight behind it.

With reckless flippancy she tried the handle, half expecting some form of alarm to go off given the array of 'do not enter' and 'hazardous machinery' signs hanging across the adjourning wall, only to find the door cracked open easily, the room surprisingly unlocked.

Sheets of rain hissed on the concrete path behind her, the splashes catching her exposed ankles with an icy bite. Looking over her shoulder and sneering at the discomfort, Kaname pulled the door open gently, glancing across the room before her with curious eyes.

The long brick shelter was overwhelmed by the large cylinder and accompanying pipes of the boiler seated in the centre of the room, the fluffy looking insulation wraps that covered the metal work giving off an odd odour like wet newspaper. Further back in the room, behind the main machinery of the boiler was a raised platform with a set of iron steps running up to it. In the dim light of the single dusty strip light that hung from the ceiling, Kaname could just about make out the corner of a blanket peeking out from behind the obscuring structure of the water tank.

Shaking her head in disbelief, she entered the building, pulling the door closed behind her and wandering over to the stairs.

Warmth radiated from the boiler as she passed it, and the air hung heavy with damp water vapour. The iron steps gave a dull ring as she climbed them, her view of the back area revealing the huddled form of Amane Ohtori curled up against a roll of insulation fibres stashed against the rear wall, the brown woollen blanket she had seen from the entrance wrapped around the Spican. She was out of uniform, wearing her brown leather jacket, a jumper and what looked like a pair of jeans.

Kaname was struck by pity, her heart sinking for her fellow fifth year.

"Dear god Amane, what are you doing to yourself?" she muttered, and stood regarding the young woman lying asleep on the floor. Even in her slumber, she looked alone and miserable.

She knelt beside the failed-Etoile, taking in the tear stained face, the dishevelled hair and the drained colour of the young woman's skin. Kaname's dark eyes narrowed as her expression took on a troubled look.

This was ridiculous, she thought to herself.

"Amane Ohtori, what in god's name are you doing?" she asked loudly, rousing the sleeping girl with a jolt.

Brown eyes opening wide, Amane glanced around her with a dazed expression.

"Amane?" the council assistant repeated.

The confused figure looked up at her companion, and squinted as she focused.

"Kenjo-san?" she mumbled, "What are you doing here?"

Kaname's lips twisted in wry amusement,

"What am _I_ doing here?" she asked sarcastically.

Amane caught the sentiment, and looked down at herself huddled under the blanket, taking in the awful smell of the insulation material on her hair. She grimaced as she sat up awkwardly, her left leg numb where she'd slept on it.

"I got back after curfew last night," she said, coughing to clear her throat as she finished.

"What time is it?"

Kaname frowned,

"Breakfast time," she replied, then pressing the subject, "Why didn't you just phone the Sister's office?"

Amane massaged her leg into tingling life and muttered,

"It's not important Kaname," then scratching the side of her head she added with rising worry, "Did you come looking for me? Does the Sister know I was back late?"

Kaname shook her head in reply and blanked the first part of the question given the awkward implications of answering it.

Did she even know herself why she was here?

She shuffled uncomfortably as she sat opposite Amane, tipping her head as her eyes became striking black slits,

"You went to see Hikari last night didn't you," she stated bluntly.

Amane turned in surprise, her face falling when she saw Kaname's expression, the brooding stare piercing her. There would be no denying it.

She dipped her head and nodded slowly, taking on a blank expression.

"What happened?" Kaname asked, arching a dark brow.

Amane pondered her reply, a dull ache in her heart as she considered the previous evening, her trip to the Konohana house utterly fruitless.

"Nothing," she replied in a flat tone, "Her parents wouldn't allow me to see her."

She rested her head in her hands, her hair sticking out at awkward angles between her fingers.

"I can't even be sure she was there," she finished quietly.

Kaname regarded the sullen figure before her in silence, a sympathetic look in her eyes, feeling an overwhelming urge to console the girl before her but not knowing how to express it. And so for a short while, the sound of the rain on the roof and the hum of the water pump dominated, Kaname idly picking at the blanket next to her.

Her thoughts ticking over, Amane eventually continued,

"I still don't know why she left. Not really."

Staring blankly at the floor she muttered,

"I think sometimes that it was my fault. I ask myself how she really felt about me."

Kaname sighed and butted in bluntly,

"She was crazy about you Amane, everyone could see that."

Then with a pang of guilt she added,

"Look at what she put up with to be with you."

Amane glanced across at the brooding figure next to her, surprised by the admission.

Kaname continued,

"There was a thing with some fourth years outside the Spica building, after you both became Etoile. I don't know if she told you about it."

Dark eyes sparkling in the dim light, the fifth year continued,

"Her first instinct then was to run to you. She couldn't wait to be beside you again."

Parsing her lips thoughtfully Kaname gestured,

"She worships the ground you walk on Amane. I don't see how you could do anything to make her react the way she did."

Then ominously she offered,

"Or any of us..."

Amane raised her head from her hands, sitting upright as she regarded Kaname's lowered gaze, unsure what to make of those last words.

Then snorting in bemusement, Kaname muttered,

"Women huh?"

She cracked a wry smile and looked across at Amane,

"What are we like…"

Amane found herself amused by the fifth year's expression, the dire hopelessness of her situation summed up so beautifully by Kaname's flippant attitude. She was utterly devastated, but the ironic comedy struck her all the same.

Slowly her brow softened.

Sensing she was getting through to her companion, Kaname continued, adding with a sour tone,

"If you think this is bad, trying living with Momomi..."

She flicked her sloping fringe back from her eye and rose to her feet, straightening her skirt out before wrapping her coat back around her. Reaching down, she offered Amane her hand,

"There's even a rumour going round that Shizuma and that Aoi girl are engaged. Can you imagine that? A whole lifetime of this shit? Is she feeling masochistic or what?"

Amane couldn't stop herself from smiling as she accepted the boost, leaning against Kaname for a second as a wave of dizziness struck her.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd had anything to eat or drink, and Kaname looked into the fifth year's eyes with concern.

"You're a mess Amane, we can't have anyone seeing you like this."

Offering her former rival her arm, Kaname muttered,

"Let's get you something to eat and a shower, or if you carry on this way I'll be in danger of actually beating you at something next year."

Then as the two girls stumbled down the iron steps, Amane leaning heavily on her companion for support, the pair headed towards the sound of the rain outside, Kaname adding with a smirk,

"And then I'll never be able to shut Momomi up…"

o o o

Sweeping down the dining hall corridor in a flourish of black fabric, Miyuki practically dragged Nagisa toward the seclusion of the stair well, out of sight of the other students as they dispersed towards their first class, Tamao struggling to maintain a graceful step as well as stay alongside them.

Stopping by the banister and making sure that no one was descending from above, the imposing sixth year snapped at the red head in a low voice, her brow taut and her eyes scathing,

"It's _his_ grace, not _their_ grace, and next time, look at the girls and not the floor when you're addressing them."

Miyuki shook her head in irritation, and raised the fourth year's chin with her fingers, staring the younger girl directly in the eye.

"Do you have any idea how pathetic your little sulks are in public? First you turn up late, then I find out you've left your necklace in your Dormitory and you top it off by standing there like some spoilt little child having a tantrum."

Tamao stood silent, watching the exchange uncomfortably.

"Like it or not Nagisa, this is your duty. The pair of you put your own names on that bit of paper, and regardless of how inconvenient it may be given the relationship you've started since, this is _still_ your responsibility."

She glared at Nagisa coldly, continuing her rant,

"I won't allow another Miatorian Etoile to fail the girls she was instated to serve, not after that farce your beloved put us through over the past year. Whether you want to or not, you _will_ do this properly, and certainly for as long as I'm around to make sure of it."

Miyuki held the fourth year's gaze a few seconds more for effect, and then finished the fourth year with inch perfect precision,

"Or if your position as Etoile is so inconveniently impacting on your relationship, perhaps you would rather I contact your parents to question your breech of uniform rules?"

Her words stinging painfully, Miyuki released Nagisa's chin, stepping back before straightening herself out.

When she continued, her voice had returned to its usual level tone,

"We have a meeting in the council chamber immediately after lunch to inform the other two schools of the plans for the Ball."

Turning her gaze to the dark haired Etoile stood to one side, she added,

"Don't let her forget Tamao; I've played more than my fair share of the _find-the-missing-Etoile_ game."

She nodded curtly to the couple before turning on heel and striding off down the corridor towards the main entrance.

Nagisa stood red faced, her muscles tense and her head thumping. The corridor swayed unpleasantly and she looked across at Tamao who stared back with her usual attentive gaze, prompting the fuming red head to cover her face with clawed hands, holding them there while she silenced the rising scream in her chest.

Breathing deeply, she blinked back rising tears and slowly lowered her hands, regarding Tamao with a seething look.

"Not a word," she muttered, "Not a single word."

And with that she stalked off toward her first lesson, hoping she might fall off the world on the way.


	12. Chapter Eleven

___(Illustrations, previews and author meta for this fanfiction can be found on the Studio Nine Sparrows page on facebook)_

**_Strawberry Panic ~ The Gravity of Love_**  
_Winter Term, Chapter Eleven_

**"And the last thing I want to be thinking about right now is French!" the fourth year yelled, holding her hands up before her in exasperation.**

Realising to what degree she'd raised her voice, the young woman glanced back at the Dormitory wall behind her, the one bordering between Shizuma and Miyuki's rooms and lowered her tone as she turned back to her girlfriend and pleaded,

"Please Shizuma, all I want right now is to curl up and forget the day. I've not seen you since breakfast…"

Shizuma sighed and stared into Nagisa's sad brown eyes, the former-Etoile understanding the sentiment all too well but knowing she had to get the point across. She was struggling with her own revision as it was and knew something would have to give if she were to offer the tutorship Nagisa would need ahead of the end of year exams in spring. On top of everything else, the last thing either of them needed now was to worry about the new Etoile failing a paper.

Nagisa stood in the middle of the room looking exhausted, the week since the coronation ceremony having flown by in a blur of ducking Tamao and trying to cope with Miyuki. It hadn't taken Nagisa long to settle into the routine as Etoile, drifting between lessons, paperwork and public duties, but the vast amount that she'd found crammed into her day was taking its toll, and on more than one occasion she'd crawled back to Shizuma's room only to collapse on their bed and fall asleep. At least now she finally had the weekend ahead of her, and unlike the previous weekend which had been swallowed up by Christmas Ball meetings and the council's frantic attempts to get preparations on track, this time she could at least hope for some time to herself with Shizuma.

Nagisa had practically moved into the sixth year's room in an attempt to avoid the uncomfortable experience of being around her own room mate, also maximising what little time she shared with her fiancée. The matter of their rings was fast becoming public knowledge, but the boldness of Shizuma's actions kept discussions about the subject hushed and speculative, no one actually having the courage to openly ask questions for fear of landing the popular pairing in trouble. Could it be that someone had truly tamed the tempestuous former-Etoile enough for the flamboyant senior to start making life time commitments, and do so in the face of such total adversity? To be singled out and cared for so was every underclassman's dream, and as the new Etoile wandered the halls of Astraea, jealous eyes watched her everywhere she went, grasping for a glimpse of the infamous platinum band on her finger; the one connecting this year's transfer student to the most idolized woman in Miator.

The silver haired sixth year on the other hand had found herself with far too much time on her hands, although none of it having been any use. The long minutes alone after meals waiting for her next lesson to start, or the hours of solitude in the Green House during the afternoons when Nagisa was busy in the council chamber stretched out as she waited for the evening and the opportunity to see the pretty red head again. With her time at Astraea almost drawing to a close, the upperclassman was becoming more and more insular, determined to concentrate on the young couple's future whilst avoiding as much of the school politics as possible. The last thing she wanted to do now was make things more awkward for Nagisa by contributing to her problems.

The time alone was jarring though, and it felt like a return to her days prior to conceding the Etoile, minus the lonely nights spent gazing out at the moon. Even if Nagisa was little more than a zombie by the time she retired to Shizuma's room, the warmth and proximity of the young woman filled the former-Etoile with happiness and hope for the future. Leaving Astraea promised to be nothing like the ordeal it had been shaping up to be before speaking to her Mother the previous week.

Shizuma rose from her seat at the study desk, crossing the room before taking Nagisa's hands in her own and holding the younger girl's gaze, her expression stern. She thumbed a wayward red strand from the pretty face looking up at her, and kissed the red head gently on the cheek.

"I'd be lying if I said I was eager either my love, but a little before bed each night will do your grades the world of good. It won't take long, I promise."

Nagisa sighed, seeing the sense in Shizuma's words but fighting it all the same. She was far too ratty and irritable to waste the remainder of the evening translating that horrible language.

She pulled her hands away, hugging herself as she withdrew,

"Not tonight Shizuma, please..." she said.

The sixth year looked down at her with a sigh,

"Nagisa honey, you need to stay on top of things or come March when all of these commitments – "

The red head snapped at the word,

"God please don't; you sound like Miyuki!" she yelled, and then stopped silent, Shizuma looking at her wide-eyed.

With a deep breath the red head caught her rising anger and apologised quickly,

"I'm sorry Shizuma-sama; I didn't mean to, I'm just tired."

She stepped forward and curled her arms around the former-Etoile's waist, resting her head against the taller girl's shoulder. Shizuma looked down at her with sad eyes and comforted the sullen figure, kissing the crown of her head. Nagisa was sick of the duty line coming from the school council President next door and anything coming close put her on edge all too easily. She sighed heavily and whispered to her girlfriend,

"Can't we just go to sleep tonight? I promise I'll do some tomorrow."

Disappointed at herself for sparking the outburst, Shizuma's soft side took hold and she smiled at the fourth year wrapped around her with loving eyes, running a finger down Nagisa's cheek before whispering back,

"I'll run us a bath?"

To which Nagisa smiled wearily and nodded in agreement, tugging at the clasps on her uniform as she started to undress.

Kissing the red head again, Shizuma disappeared into the bathroom to run the water, sprinkling a few drops of scented oil across the surface as it filled.

She wiped a thin film of steam from the wall mirror, checking her face and removing her earrings before shaking out her long hair, tipping her head to one side to let it hang properly.

Glancing back at the bath quickly, she gathered the silver strands so she could put them in a high plat, returning to the bedroom to fetch a hair clip. As she passed through the bath room door she turned to ask Nagisa for a hand, instead stopping mid-sentence. With a sigh of dismay she found herself greeted by the young red head's slender form curled up on the bed in nothing but her underwear, a peaceful look on her face, the fourth year fast asleep already.

o o o

For the first time in over a week Amane slowly descended the wide hallway stairwell to the dining hall corridor. Before she'd even made it to the bottom she was already receiving curious looks from the girls around her and the fifth year wondered whether it would be easier just to turn back now and buy something at recess later.

She'd cut almost all of her classes since Hikari had left, spending as much time as possible riding and away from the other students. It made life easier being alone, although she knew all too well she was only getting away with it because most of the Sensei had spent the week wrapping up the term rather than teaching anything new or fundamental. If she continued this way come January however, she'd be in the Sister's office in a flash she thought.

Thankfully, as she reached the landing and started towards the dining hall and breakfast, she found the unwanted attention ebbing away quickly, the girls being drawn instead to the stall next to the dining hall doorway; an assorted mass of uniforms queued on one side, with three black Miator dresses on the other as Chihaya and Noriko stood selling tickets for the Ball, Tamao next to them with her back to the crowd as she placed a wall length poster advertising the event.

Despite the lateness of the eventual announcement, tickets seemed to be selling quickly, and it was unlikely that the girls at the end of the snaking line would be served before having to take their place for breakfast ahead of the morning prayer.

Amane dipped her head as she passed the stall, the Christmas event a nasty reminder that she no longer had anyone to attend it with, rubbed in by the sparkling blue necklace that caught the light as Tamao turned at the most inopportune moment as Amane passed her by.

The two exchanged awkward glances before Amane disappeared into the breakfast hall, the venture away from her usual safety at the stables and the seclusion of her Dormitory already having reopened deep wounds which stung as much now as they had the day Sister Mizue had informed her Hikari was leaving.

o o o

Kizuna bounced on the spot and clapped her hands in glee.

"Look Remon, they're selling tickets for the Ball!" she said, pointing down the hallway before her as the two girls passed through the fire door from the ground floor sleeping quarters.

Grabbing her room mate by the sleeve she pulled the other second year through the crowd and towards the back of the long queue that had formed in the hall way, groping in her pocket to check she had her purse handy.

Remon peered back over her shoulder across the rim of her glasses as the previously accompanying Kagome and Chiyo disappeared amongst the wall of uniforms milling about outside the Dormitory food hall. She tugged at the anxious Kizuna to slow down and wait, hoping the other two would see where they went.

Catching Kagome's sweet face and pretty locks as she stepped through the antiquated fire door, she waved eagerly so the little first year could see her.

Kagome waved back and pulled at Chiyo to follow, the tiny Miatorian stunned as the doors banged closed behind her and she took in the sight ahead.

"All these people…" Chiyo mumbled as she eyeballed the long line trailing into the distance, her blue eyes wide. Intimidated, she glanced about as Kagome guided her towards the others.

As the two first years reached the others at the back of the queue, Kizuna sulked in protest as Remon pulled her back a few places in the line so that the four could stand together.

In a small voice which Remon strained to hear in the din of excited chatter around them, the Miatorian asked the older girls,

"Is the Ball usually this popular?"

Remon smiled fondly at the dark haired girl's nervousness and replied in an informed tone,

"Last year almost everyone at the Dorms attended! I expect this year will be the same; we were just too late down to see everyone else waiting."

Kizuna cut in, bouncing again as she bubbled over in excitement,

"Oh, oh, and you should see how pretty everyone looks dressed up! I wonder what styles will be worn this year… I haven't even picked my own outfit yet."

Remon poked the brown haired girl's navel and replied with a mock disgust,

"You'll have to wear a tent with that tummy, you were far too eager in the Hot Chocolate and Cookies Club."

Kizuna pouted and prodded her waist line in protest,

"There's nothing wrong with my tummy; I only ate more because I'm a good girl the rest of the time. At least I don't fill my stuff face with biscuits whenever I'm reading fatso."

She glared back and Remon adjusted her spectacles in mock distraction.

"Have you picked a dress yet Kagome-chan?" Kizuna asked, changing the subject, blanking her room mate. The petite Lulim underclassman twisted her mousey curls as she considered the question, her deep green eyes swimming in the low light.

"Kagome-chan was hoping to ask Chikaru-senpai what colour she was planning to wear before picking her own dress. She would be very happy to match Minamoto-sama if she gets the chance to dance with her."

Remon and Kizuna traded smiles, prompting Chiyo to scowl before making her own contribution,

"I won't be wearing a Ball dress this year; I have to remain in uniform. Because I'm room temp for the Etoile, President Rokujō put me in charge of supervising the stage for their formal dance at the beginning of the night. I don't suppose I'll have time for dancing when I'm so busy helping my onee-sama and Suzumi-san."

The two second years rolled their eyes at the boast, although Remon was suitably impressed by the responsibility the Miatorian President had invested in her, having punished Chiyo only the previous week. Perhaps Miyuki had been feeling sorry for the first year when she was handing out tasks she thought.

Kagome smiled and replied,

"Chiyo-chan will do a very good job I'm sure, she always does her best for Etoile-sama."

Chiyo beamed at the compliment and feeling a little more reassured she peered around the tall fifth years in front of them, trying to glimpse the front of the queue and the desk that Chihaya and Mizushima-san were serving people from. She gulped and shrank back, returning to her small voice, she asked,

"I wonder if we'll make it to the front before prayer?"

o o o

The dining hall was a chaotic mess of uniforms, the usually organized seating arrangements having fallen prey to the excitement of the ticket stall outside. Girls from different years and schools were thrown together as groups of friends gathered to discuss their dresses and chat eagerly about the weekend after next.

Having been quickly cornered by one of the concerned catering staff who had queried the Spican's recent absence, Amane sighed in dismay when she finally escaped, having discovered that her usual spot by the far window was long gone; lost to some marauding Miatorian and Lulim girls who perched next to the Spican fifth years they socialised with. Looking around for somewhere else to sit, the failed Etoile lowered her eyes to avoid the curious stares her presence attracted, searching hurriedly for a free space.

Rounding the corner of one of the long hardwood tables, she was surprised to find the one remaining table with empty seats was all but clear, bar the two white-clad girls huddled together in the very end places. Looking up at the individuals who were being seemingly avoided by the rest of the Dormitory, Amane's face dropped as she recognized Tsubomi's pink shock of hair, the first year's dark haired companion immediately obvious by association. Sat opposite her, one arm propping her head up, wearing a sullen expression to match her defeated posture was Yaya, the third year lost in thought and her partner nervously curling her colourful hair around her fingers in concern.

The tall Spican looked around again for an alternative spot, but as the remaining places began to fill from the end of the table opposite the isolated pair, Amane realised she may as well take her place before she ended up sitting right next to them.

Making sure she'd left some space between herself and the reclusive couple, Amane took her seat, nodding politely to the on-looking Tsubomi.

"Good morning Okuwaka-san," she muttered quietly, prompting Yaya to look up, her sad face briefly written with surprise. But as her soft brown eyes glanced over the tired looking fifth year, her inward loathing caught hold again and she dropped her gaze, mumbling in reply as Amane repeated her greeting.

For a moment, the three sat in awkward silence, Yaya's guilt trip freshly renewed and Amane struggling with the unwelcome reminder of her girlfriend's absence. It was only when the Spican upperclassman felt a soft grasp on her shoulder that she looked up from the neatly arranged crockery and silver cutlery in front of her,

"Amane; I've been looking everywhere for you," came the husky voice, and the three turned as Shizuma Hanazono drew back one of the chairs between Yaya and Amane.

Her emerald eyes full of concern, the former-Etoile sat gracefully, nodding quickly to the other two before turning to the fifth year,

"I've not been able to find you anywhere since Coronation day; I've been worried sick, what happened to you?"

Amane rested a hand on the black sleeve of Shizuma's forearm and replied with a fond expression,

"My apologies Shizuma; I should have come to see you sooner. I needed some space though."

She tipped her head and sighed,

"I've been trying to avoid everyone for a bit and get my head together. Thank you for your concern though, and thank you again for trying to help."

The Miatorian raised an eyebrow, prompting Amane to fill in the blanks,

"Things didn't go so well at Hikari's. I wasn't coping when I got back."

Shizuma was about to return comment, when a desperate sounding Yaya cut in, the young woman leaning across the empty seat between her and the Miatorian to gain their attention,

"You went to Hikari's? What happened? Did you see her? Is she okay? Is she coming back? When - "

Amane shook her head at the barrage of questions and Shizuma held the delicate fingers of her right hand up ominously, calling for Yaya to stop so that Amane could respond.

The older Spican cupped her hands over her face for a moment, closing her eyes before taking a deep breath and turning to face the pensive third year.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get to talk to Hikari; her parents wouldn't allow me to see her. They said she was ill but wouldn't discuss it any further."

She looked sad, the pain of the experience still fresh,

"They threatened to call the police if I didn't leave, so I can't tell you anymore than that."

She dropped her brown gaze as she finished, and Yaya's shoulders slumped as she took in the response.

It was Shizuma's words that filled the following silence,

"So we still have no idea when she'll return…" she said, sighing herself at the news.

Tsubomi followed the exchange intently, but remained quiet in the corner, torn between wanting to reach out a hand for the distraught third year opposite and the resentful annoyance that came with the mention of Hikari's name. Drama of one form or another always followed it, and she was jealous that even now, despite her absence, Yaya's room mate still had such a strong hold over the dark haired girl's state of mind. Tsubomi was sick of watching Yaya suffer, and along with Hikari's withdrawal from school, she now had the disapproval she'd received since the incident with Shion to add to her problems, Yaya having been almost completely socially excluded by her peers ever since. Shion's moods were barely tolerable at the best of times, but despite that her popularity and the loyalty of her following was unquestionable. Raising a fist to the sixth year had certainly not been a wise choice of moves.

It was only the guilt generated by the tiny blonde's reaction to her and Yaya together that day at the Cathedral that kept Tsubomi's tongue in check; the memory of those shrill screams still unnerving the first year even now.

"I hope she's alright," she muttered quietly, hiding the displeasure swimming in her pea-green eyes behind her long pink fringe.

In the background there was a ripple of exaggerated hushing noises, and the dining hall started to quieten down, the mass of girls standing around or leaning over tables slowly taking their seats as the two Miatorian Etoiles appeared at the front of the room to give prayer.

Shizuma straightened up to make sure Nagisa could see her and smiled fondly, one hand reaching to play with the platinum band on her finger.

Just as the final few students took their seats, the tall figure of Kaname Kenjō slid into the spare seat next to Tsubomi, her dark eyes twinkling as she took in her company,

"Well now, isn't this cosy," she remarked, and flashed a smirk before the girls dipped their heads as Tamao begun the Prayer.

Moments passed as the dark haired Etoile recited the verse, the catering staff shuffling around quietly to catch up on serving, having delayed bringing breakfast out to allow the council assistants time to process the queue outside.

As soon as Tamao retook her seat, Shizuma looked up in curiosity,

"You're missing something Kenjō-san?" she asked with a frown, adding for clarity, "around 150, 155? Brunette, pouts a lot lately?"

Kaname's lips formed her crooked smile and she replied in a flat tone,

"Hmm, it seems I am yes." She shrugged, grimacing slightly before adding, "Yeah, I know what you mean about the pout. It's becoming something of an annoyance that."

She snorted, tipped her head and then continued matter-of-factly in her usual sultry tones,

"I guess we're not doing so well these days. I left her in our dormitory sulking. You know; jealous angst and all that," after which she added with an evil grin, "but then, I couldn't be in better company for discussing that topic could I..."

Tsubomi caught a flash of something on Yaya's face and Amane looked away in avoidance.

Kaname's sly smiled remained,

"Although apparently I stand to be corrected; after all, here sits the woman claiming to have tamed the beast," with which Kaname looked meaningfully at Shizuma's left hand, the Miatorian still toying with her recently obtained piece of jewellery.

Confused by the comment, Amane turned back to the conversation,

"What do you mean by that Kenjō-san?" she asked, and she looked at Shizuma enquiringly having caught the direction of her fellow Spican's gaze.

Kaname's dark eyes slanted in bemusement,

"What? Did your time as a cave dwelling recluse go to your head? I told you the other day Amane."

None the wiser, the equestrian super-student shook her head slowly, and even Yaya looked up in interest.

Shizuma sat silent, not forthcoming in such crowded surroundings, which provided Kaname with a huge opportunity for amusement as she responded on the former-Etoile's behalf, not realizing the topic was so low key outside of school council circles. She waited a moment for the two women from catering staff to place the remaining dishes on the table, then when she was sure they were out of ear shot, she continued with vindictive glee,

"It seems Hanazono-san's affection for the red-headed half of our new Etoile was understated even at your coronation Amane; that would be Nagisa's engagement ring she's wearing."

Amane's jaw went uncharacteristically slack as recollection hit her and she remembered Kaname's off hand comment from the previous week. In her tiredness and disorientation she'd dismissed it as fresh produce from the Dormitory rumour mill, the tall Spican being her typically sarcastic self. But given Shizuma's stoic silence now, the words took a whole new meaning. Yaya's dark eyes lit up and Tsubomi sat forward, peering at the silver haired sixth year's cupped hands.

Shizuma, expression set, continued to look directly at Kaname, her emerald eyes cold and failing to betray her reaction to having been put on the spot.

Kaname grinned back, and smirked sideways at Amane,

"Obviously the rest of us are doing something wrong," she grinned, then adding with surprisingly honest sentiment,

"Although I can't say there's anyone that deserves the happiness more. Good luck to you both," she said, nodding toward Shizuma before leaning forward to begin loading her plate with food.

Amane tried and failed to catch the former-Etoile's gaze, before gingerly lifting Shizuma's right hand away so she could see the ring on the Miatorian's left.

"Shizuma?" she asked in surprise, shocked by her friend's bravado. "This is really true? You've actually been wearing that in school?"

It was only then that Shizuma turned to respond,

"You know what she means to me Amane. I can't risk losing someone else so dear to me."

Catching the undercurrent in the upperclassman's words, Amane smiled, feeling both sympathy and a true warmth in her heart for the first time in what seemed like an age.

Shizuma continued,

"I was going to tell you on the day, but you were so upset when you came to my room I figured it was the last thing you needed to hear."

Amane reached a hand out for Shizuma's and smiled, unexpected tears forming at the corner of her eyes,

"No, not at all, I could have done with the good news."

She pondered for a minute, adding wistfully, "I'm so happy for you both, even if I am a little confused. How are you intending to pull this off exactly?"

Noting Amane's glazed eyes, Kaname tipped her fork in her fellow Spican's direction and muttered between mouthfuls,

"Careful Amane; if you start bawling I might actually mistake you for being the girlie type."

The words were laced with irony given their exchange the day Kaname had found the failed Etoile asleep in the stable boiler room, and Amane managed an awkward smile in reply.

Bemused by the exchange, Shizuma's emerald eyes twinkled,

"You know you're almost becoming tolerable of late Kenjō-san."

Munching happily, the tennis champion retorted,

"Personal revelation, there's nothing better."

She stopped midway through cutting a peace of bacon in two, then after a moment's consideration she added ominously,

"And nothing worse…"

When the comment was greeted by insightful silence, she glanced around briefly. Having decided she'd shared far too much of herself for her own comfort, she then layered her usual sarcasm over the top to keep face,

"It seems you're the only one sat here not touched by young Konohana-san in one way or another Shizuma. You know, it's amazing how someone so one-dimensional has managed to fuck up so many people at once."

The words provoked the expected response from almost everyone sat at the table listening, although the characteristically uncaring expression on Kaname's face had a transparent edge to it today. Perhaps she was mellowing in her old age she thought in bemusement, before opting to let the thought slide, returning her attention to her food instead.

The girls sat quietly for a while as they followed suit, loading their own plates and beginning to eat. Yaya went back to her own internal distractions, and Amane's attention switched between the much needed meal and the platinum band on Shizuma's finger, the ring catching the light from time to time as the Miatorian ate.

Then as Kaname's sharp eyes caught the familiar figure of Momomi Kiyashiki as she appeared in the dining hall door way, the brunette's body language hostile and annoyed, Kaname sighed and tossed her knife and fork into the centre of her half emptied plate. She rose to her feet, looking down at Shizuma with an odd expression,

"If you ever figure out whatever it is that you two have that the rest of us don't, feel free to cut me in eh, it'll save me all manner of trouble in the future."

She smirked, nodding in the direction of Shizuma's engagement ring.

"And good luck with that; I'm sure Miyuki will gain great amusement from butt fucking the pair of you every step of the way."

She turned to Amane, grinning mischievously,

"Good to see you up and about finally Ohtori-san. Come find me next time you fancy a game of tennis and we'll have to see if I was right in the boiler house," adding as she glanced towards the door, "might give the miserable cow something to finally smile about."

Her lip curled again, after which she disappeared off towards the door, Momomi having spotted her as she stood, the brunette flouncing off into the corridor beyond with a scowl.

Watching as Kaname began her pursuit in vain, the two former-Etoile exchanged bemused glances before continuing with their meal.

o o o

The cold air hit Amane's face as she left the Dormitory building, stepping out onto the stone- flagged pathway and down towards the Astraea Hill lake and the school grounds themselves. Despite hanging high and proud in the clear blue sky, the warm winter sun took several moments to catch up and relieve the unpleasant sensation from her lips and cheeks. The snows of the previous weeks hadn't reappeared, although the icy winds and freezing nights persisted. Unwelcome when travelling between lessons perhaps, but a boon for riding practice the fifth year thought, and she looked out across the skeletal shrubbery and frigid trees towards the paddocks at Spica. Catching the churned earth of the practice ring through the naked branches, she smiled half-heartedly. Despite lacking any real enthusiasm, riding had been a saving distraction, and Star Bride a valued companion. There is no judgement from the animal kingdom.

No blame. No disapproval.

As she wandered thoughtfully to class, her hands clasping her brown leather satchel before her, the young woman considered the revelation at breakfast.

Between the haze of sleeping rough and the previous night's ordeal, Amane hadn't taken Kaname's comment seriously that morning in the boiler room. To see proof now that Shizuma was not only cementing her convictions for her relationship with Nagisa so formally, but also doing so in the scrutiny of the public eye thoroughly stunned the Spican.

Such a bold move; so resolute and defiant. Surely the Sister and staff must know by now? God knows how the parents of the two girls would react, bringing such shame so openly to their family names.

And then there was the matter of the school itself. Amane didn't know of a single occurrence at any of the top end schools where two same-sex students had declared a relationship formally; if the two Miatorians saw this through they'd definitely be setting a ground breaking precedent.

So very bold.

So typically Shizuma.

She must adore Nagisa, Amane thought to herself. Absolutely worship her; to be so sure, so utterly certain to take those risks.

The fifth year stopped, tipping her head back slightly to take in the wide Japanese sky above her.

Lost in vertigo, her head swam and she wondered; had she ever felt that way about Hikari?

But as the thought faded, she caught something else following it.

Past tense.

She paused.

There it was. Finally.

She sighed again and dropped her gaze to the ground, her dark bob falling forward to frame her face. Her eyes vacantly followed the pattern on the paving slabs of the pathway beneath her as she rolled the words over and over in her head.

Had she?

What would she have given if challenged to remain beside the young blonde underclassman?

For moments the sullen figure considered the yawning autumn months; the long mornings in the paddock, Hikari stood at the tree line watching the older girl practice with Star Bride. The furtive glances across the dining hall, those big blue eyes staring up at her when they finally had their time alone together; the warmth of the tiny girl's embrace, her racing heart beat, the smell of her loosely curled hair…

And that pretty smile; so adoring, so heart-warming, yet…

Shame cut the images short.

Flicking her head back, she stood stoic for a second, jaw set.

Adoration. Youthful, confused adoration.

And Amane had taken that and twisted it into something else. Despite Shizuma's dismissive words, the truth still cut true.

Hikari was little more than a child.

A hollow feeling inside, she took comfort in what the fifth year told herself was realism; would she have sacrificed her education and scholarship to remain beside Hikari? Could she have spat on her parent's values and risked their wrath? Would she brave the eyes of society and brush aside their judgemental gaze as gracefully as the Miatorian idol did so well; her aloof air and confident presence dismissing remarks before they could even be made…

No. Of course not. Amane had neither the self-confidence nor the courage to step so far from the beaten path.

Which meant that realistically, at least in the long run, there would only have been a single, predictable outcome for Hikari and herself. The same outcome there always is for people in their situation at school and University.

Eventual, regretful, and painful separation.

A return to the same mundane normality that every Japanese adult faces day to day as they graduate and join the real world.

Marriage, responsibility, and social expectation.

Sighing and resuming her journey the Spican student took consolation in the train of thought. She was no Shizuma, and Hikari was no Nagisa. The Spican couple's love, if you could even call it that, had never faced the same challenges that the Miatorian's had already survived.

It was just a childish fancy that had turned into something almost perverse in nature that never should have been, and would never have had a future anyway.

Why take those risks if it were only to end in disappointment and regret?

At least in her place far away from the school, Amane could do her former-Etoilian partner no more harm; lead her astray no further.

And as her skin warmed, a combination of her brisk pace and the brilliant disc shining above her, Amane tried to strengthen her resolve, caught somewhere between a returning sense of order after the long days of feeling lost, and a gut wrenching sense of loss that shadowed it.

o o o

As the dining hall cleared out, Nagisa watched in sliding dismay as Shizuma pointed to her wrist watch before gesturing apologetically and disappearing from her perch just outside the doorway. She waved solemnly across the wide dining room as she did, and Nagisa felt her heart sink as the silver flash of hair disappeared down the corridor. Shizuma had been waiting for the young Etoile to finish up so they could walk to lessons together, but as usual, Miyuki had found reason to delay her. Between the day's classes and the mountain of waiting paperwork, Nagisa knew that yet again it would probably be recess, if not dinner later that evening when the couple would next have a chance to be together.

Stood at the head table alongside Tamao, Chihaya and Noriko, Miyuki was discussing a discrepancy in the takings for the Ball tickets, the two fourth year's watching pensively as the school council President drummed neatly manicured fingernails across the wooden surface she was leant over.

"And you both recounted for them?" Miyuki asked the Etoile, holding a wedge of bank notes in one hand and running the index finger of her other across the ledger lying on the table before her, meticulously checking the totals scrawled neatly across the page.

When Nagisa failed to reply, Tamao glanced up to see her room mate staring across the hall and offered,

"Nagisa recounted Rokujō-san; I watched her do it." The fourth year's voice was quiet, the dark haired Etoile sensing another lecture forthcoming.

Miyuki turned back from the table and sighed.

"I asked you both to double check did I not?"

Tamao nodded, and when Nagisa failed to respond, Miyuki repeated herself,

"Did I not?"

With an inward sigh, Nagisa turned from the open door way to face the sixth grader with down turned eyes.

"Yes you did Rokujō-san," she replied flatly, and Chihaya and Noriko exchanged glances, sensing Nagisa's mood.

Those closest to the Miatorian council and the council members themselves were becoming increasingly accustomed to seeing Miyuki lose her temper with the young red head, the council President apparently struggling to focus the new Etoile. Her attitude towards Tamao remained pleasant and courteous as she would typically behave with everyone else, but her interactions with Nagisa were becoming increasingly uncomfortable to observe, prompting Hitomi and Mizuho in particular to question Miyuki's motives. But no matter how awful Miyuki might be acting toward her, there was no denying Nagisa's lack of conviction for the role, and for now that stayed everyone's tongues. It would be hard to stand up for Shizuma's girlfriend when she seemed so disinterested in helping herself, the upperclassman making mistake after mistake in her half-baked attempts to keep up. So with no one speaking out and no one to rein Miyuki in, the relationship between Miator's President and the red headed Etoile was at best ice cold, at worst openly dictatorial and hostile.

Noting the response, Miyuki begun the morning's sermon,

"There are two Etoile for a reason Nagisa. What do you think that reason might be?"

The atmosphere already prickly, Miyuki's expression was set, her tone patronizing, and when Nagisa failed to raise her gaze or answer the question, Miyuki scowled at the young woman before her,

"Support Nagisa; it's that simple. The Etoile are there to help one another, to support one another, to guide one another's judgement, and most importantly in this case; to check each other's work."

The sixth year waved the wedge of notes and snapped,

"It's spot on; there's nothing missing at all. This means both the count and your recount were out and given your mind is obviously elsewhere as usual, it's no wonder you didn't pick up on their mistake when you were recounting for them. You've left these poor girls standing around petrified because of your distraction, which is exactly why I wanted Tamao to double check you."

Nagisa felt a spark of anger flicker inside; Miyuki had spent ten minutes carefully going through the figures after recounting the money herself the second she'd joined them when Tamao had reported the variance. Despite taking so long to vocalise the conclusion, she must have known that the money was fine almost immediately. The book work was just for show and to act as a delay.

Nagisa was vexed, and the pretty Etoile bit her lip to avoid snapping, knowing all too well that Miyuki had only wasted those extra minutes to make sure Shizuma had gone so the fourth year couldn't accompany her to class.

She wanted to rage, to let fly at the pompous cow before her, but knew the aftermath would only make her life harder in the long run. Since the emotional landslide at the coronation ceremony, she hadn't the stomach for open confrontation with the older student, and instead Nagisa simply nodded politely, offering,

"My apologies Rokujō-san; I was simply trying to save time."

The words stung as Nagisa pushed herself to deliver them; the constant barrage she was forcing herself to take from Miyuki nagging at her in the form of self-loathing and defeatism. She found herself wondering who the amazing young woman Shizuma kept referring to was, since she was increasingly certain it couldn't be her.

Miyuki rolled her eyes disapprovingly and replied,

"You'd find this much easier if you just did as I told you Nagisa. I've been partner and support to Astraea's Etoile for longer than you've even attended the school, let alone my time on the council prior to that; I would have thought you knew when to acknowledge someone more informed than yourself."

Nagisa grimaced inwardly, noting the subtext and having wondered how long it would take the sixth former to slide some form of reference to her history with Shizuma into the lecture. She sighed and nodded in submission, wishing she could just slap the girl and walk off.

One more week she told herself.

Satisfied at having freshly renewed her dominancy over Nagisa, Miyuki nodded to the waiting fourth years, Chihaya and Noriko setting about tiding up the paperwork and equipment they'd used for the stall. At the same time, Miyuki rolled up the takings before putting them into a cloth currency bag, intent on giving it to the Sister for storing in the office safe.

"Thank you for your help this morning Mizushima-san, Takemura-san. My apologies if we made you both feel uncomfortable whilst checking the takings; I'm sure you understand it was of no reflection to yourselves. You worked hard under awkward conditions this morning, mistakes were more than possible and school finances require us to be thorough."

She tipped a head to Tamao, adding before she left,

"It's not just herself she's letting down like this Suzumi-san. As well as the students, she's placing more burden on you than you deserve from this partnership. Remember that next time she's off daydreaming."

Accepting Tamao's polite nod of acknowledgement, Miyuki strode off towards the doorway, her black dress rustling softly as she walked.

Chihaya had a sorry look in her eyes, recognizing the guilt trip from the school council President, although Noriko had been glancing regularly at the wall clock knowing she was becoming increasingly late for an Archery team meeting. Snapping at Nagisa in her low tones the purple haired girl asked,

"Can't you let go for two minutes Nagisa? Are you really that insecure about Shizuma's feelings for you?"

Noting the disapproving scowl that crossed her room mate's face following the outburst, Noriko hid hers behind her dark purple bob and gathered the last of her things.

"I just think you could make this a lot easier on yourself," she said more reasonably, then followed after Miyuki, Chihaya shrugging sympathetically in consolation as she trailed behind.

Tamao had remained silent as she watched the exchange, stood next to the edge of the table, now rolling the sapphire gem hanging around her neck between her fingers for comfort. She sighed softly.

"I dislike the way she talks to you Nagisa-chan. It's not fair that she's so mean to you."

The pretty fourth year reached a hand out and gingerly stroked the red head's shoulder.

"I don't think you're letting anyone down; I know how hard this is for you."

Her blue eyes passing over Nagisa, she smiled hopefully, gentle fingers reaching out to offer her usual support.

The red head snapped back protectively,

"I'm just fine Suzumi-san," she muttered, before picking up her satchel from its place leaning against the table leg. Shouldering it and straightening her uniform out, she stepped away from Tamao's touch.

"We're late ourselves now, we should go."

Tamao sighed at the increased physical perimeter Nagisa had taken to maintaining around herself, and nodded her response.

"Yes we are. Did you manage the French homework okay?" she asked, attempting to defuse the situation.

Nagisa's faced blanched as the unfinished summary flashed back into her mind, but as the pair headed to the door, heels clipping on the polished wooden floorboards, she took the lead to hide her exasperated expression from her room mate. She kicked herself for forgetting it, having meant to finish the work the previous evening before going to bed. She'd had fallen asleep instead; the task being the source of her conversation with Shizuma about revision. Not interested in opening the door for Tamao to spark up prying conversation she simply murmured a non-committal response.

Changing the subject, Tamao continued,

"You know; that dress I got in town isn't nearly formal enough for the Ball now that we've become Etoile. You and I should go shopping again soon to make sure we match."

Her blue eyes sparkled,

"Perhaps you'll let me help you choose something pretty?" she said, doing her best to avoid the mental images of Nagisa trying on various outfits for her.

The red head continued in silence, offering Tamao first use of the door.

"Uh huh…" she mumbled, coolly watching as the dark haired girl crossed her path.

Taking the hint, Tamao fell into silence as the pair continued up the corridor towards the main exit, the fourth year content to bide her time, hoping for another chance to draw the pretty upperclassman out of her shell later.

o o o

Yaya leant heavily on the dormitory door as she pushed it to, using the soft grained wood as a prop as if it could hold her heavy heart up.

She stood for a moment, the hard surface cool on her skin in the warmth of the Dorms, closing her eyes, thankful for the silence within.

After the noise of the breakfast hall, the constant chatter and viscous eyes that betrayed accusing thoughts brewing behind them, the constant presence of Tsubomi at her side and its nagging effect on her conscience, the dark haired Spican felt she could finally think.

Not peace, not solace; something else.

Clarity perhaps?

She chewed her lip in agitation. In retrospect, having been largely confined to her room by the Sister seemed almost like an act of mercy.

She pushed away from the door and crossed the empty room to the window sill where her laptop lay, opening the shell and thumbing the machine into life. As the mechanism chattered away, she wandered back towards her newly appropriated desk mirror, looking at the sullen face staring back, long black hair framing it.

A pathetic pout of sorts hung her across her lower lip, and she snorted in contempt.

"Yaya Nanto, you look fucking awful," she muttered, as if the glassy image were about to reply in protest.

She gathered the heavy black strands of hair in one hand, twisting them round into a high top knot where she held them briefly, the skin on the back of her neck able to breath, cherishing the kiss of cool air and the relief that it brought.

Hearing the laptop chime in readiness, she let her hand go, the black blur settling into the same dark shroud that she now used to hide her face from the peering eyes of society.

Wallowing in self-pity and an unavoidable emptiness beneath it, she flicked through her digital music collection, looking for one artist in particular.

She'd hated this, Yaya thought to herself with a wry smirk.

The mix of classic and fringe had been unbearably unacceptable to her purist blonde dormie, and the two girls had regularly bickered over whether or not it was 'proper' music.

Manipulating the player through slanted coal eye lashes, Yaya thumped the touch pad to start the track, pushing the dial on the speaker well past polite and considerate.

As the haunting intro floated through the room, Yaya closed her eyes, waiting for the guitars and pitch perfect operatics to kick in, pounding the floor boards and assaulting the windows as they did.

Stood still in a tornado of soprano, dirty riffs, strings and bass, she let the heavy slab sealing the tomb in her chest loose, releasing the gut wrenching torrent she'd been denying all morning.

The wall of emotion washed over her as tears sprang to her eyes, a sneer twisting her soft lips, turning into a snarl as she clenched her fists and with a single, gasping breath, screamed as loudly as her burning lungs would allow her.

o o o

_ "Miyuki-sama and Shizuma-sama look very pretty all dressed up," Chikaru offered in a tiny voice, perched on the edge of Miyuki's bed. She cradled the fluffy tiger in her lap, stroking her hands across it as she watched the two third years prepare for their evening._

_ The Miatorian room mates were busy adjusting their hair and make up, Shizuma putting her long silver mane into its top knot while Miyuki was fumbling with her eye liner in the dimly lit dormitory. The room was cold and dark, the single bulb hanging from the ceiling not providing anywhere near enough illumination to work by._

_ The French school they were visiting was almost medieval in both feel and facility._

_ "I wish I could go to the Ball too," Chikaru continued in a small voice, sounding disappointed. "I like dressing up. My Mom used to help me make all kinds of costumes before I left for Astraea Hill."_

_ Shizuma smiled fondly at the dreamy second year, noting with a wry after-thought the relationship, or more correctly, the lack of relationship that she shared with her own mother. The tiny Lulim girl had grown on Shizuma during her brief stay with the two third years, and the Miatorian underclassman would be sad to see less of her on their return to Japan._

_ "I'm sure you'd look radiant Chikaru-chan," she said, adding with a playful grin, "just like dear Miyuki. Doesn't she look amazing Chikaru? She'll be the talk of the Ball__!"_

_ Miyuki felt her cheeks grow warm and pretended to miss the comment as she concentrated on getting the balance between too little and too much right in the appalling light; she already felt uncomfortable in the daringly provocative dress as it was; the last thing she needed now was to misjudge her make up and cross the fine line bordering sensual and down right cheap._

_ The Hanazono girl grinned at the feigned ignorance and tipped her head to better regard her room mate's figure. She considered the dark haired girl and the satin blue material she was wrapped in through low eye-lashes, the shimmering dress clinging to Miyuki's skin._

_ "I'll be the envy of Astraea with you on my arm tonight Rokujō-san," she stated with false formality._

_ The school council assistant paused, her eye liner hovering next to her cheek, the hand mirror she grasped in the other hand held high to conceal her face. She closed her eyes briefly, attempting to regain her composure. Shizuma's attentions were distractingly direct, and Miyuki had spent the evening of preparation overwhelmed by her response to them, the warm glow of vodka from the half-bottle Shizuma had smuggled into the school with her for the leaving party compounding matters._

_ Miyuki considered in flustered recollection __how she'd seen the same pleasant unrest coursing through her now mirrored by so many of Shizuma's younger pursuits back in the Dorms. Presumably fuelled by the forthcoming social performance Shizuma had planned having seen Miyuki's potential attire for the Ball earlier in the week, the emerald-eyed tease had spent the days since seeing the dress all over Miyuki; lewd comments, suggestive grins and wild excitement abound. The usually refrained and resolute Miyuki had never been so completely on the receiving end of the Hanazono experience before, and found herself swept along with the tide, left permanently self-conscious with fuzzy cotton-wool for a brain. _

_ So this is how it feels to be wooed by the tempestuous Miatorian is it? She shook her head gently as she reopened her dark eyes._

_ "I'm sure everyone will be too busy looking at you as per usual Shizuma. I doubt there's a single girl from our year here that you've not chased around the Dormitory at one point or another."_

_ Miyuki pondered whether she'd caught bitter sentiment in that last statement, and continued more carefully, trying to avoid sounding resentful, knowing it would only make Shizuma worse__._

_ "I doubt anything could distract them from their race for your continued attentions."_

_ Shizuma's lip curled as she watched Miyuki squirm,_

_ "And imagine how crushed they'll be when they see you tonight my dear," she shot back with glee, grinning like a cheshire cat whose paw rested firmly on it's dinner's tail. Standing, she finished up with her hair, finally satisfied it was firmly in place._

_ She tipped her head back slightly to let it settle, and then moved to perch on the edge of the bed the two Miatorians had been sharing. Slipping her heels on, she glanced up as she tightened the delicate leather straps, catching Chikaru staring at her from her place curled up on the opposite bed._

_ The little second year had been watching the exchange intently._

_ "Chikaru-chan?" she asked, puzzled by the piercing brown gaze._

_ Chikaru, peering back from behind her long dark hair and cute red bows replied softly,_

_ "You look so happy Shizuma-sama," she explained._

_ Miyuki turned from her mirror, confused by the unexpected statement. Chikaru continued, "You too Rokujō-sama. You both look really happy."_

_ And as the tiny Lulim girl stroked the two-tone fur of the fluffy tiger lying on the bed next to her, she added,_

_ "I wish I had someone I was such good friends with."_

o o o

The shrill ring of the school bell released Nagisa from Math, and with an air of purpose she strode from the Moon group classroom, racing down the hallway towards the exit.

She had a good fifteen minutes before French; more than enough to grasp a few moments with Shizuma in the seclusion of the Green House.

Nodding curtly to her fellow Miatorians as they greeted the red-headed Etoile in the corridor, the slender fourth year gripped her satchel awkwardly in one hand while she checked her hair and adjusted her uniform on the way, catching her reflection in one of the painted partition windows as she passed.

She grinned, the thought of Shizuma's touch bringing a smile to her lips, switching the satchel back to both hands, rolling her engagement ring on her finger, reassured by the caress of the smooth metallic surface.

"Etoile-sama?"

For a second she missed the soft call, and it was only the second attempt that sprung Nagisa from her little world,

"Uh, Etoile-sama? I have a message for you!"

The fourth year stopped in her tracks, sighing heavily before she turned to greet the expectant face behind, her chest rising and falling from the exertion of trying to escape the building so quickly.

"I'm sorry, you needed me?" she replied politely.

The first year dipped her gaze politely and beamed at being addressed by one of such importance.

Nagisa grimaced at the convention.

"Is there something you needed?" she asserted.

The youngster was in no hurry to end the experience. Righting herself she took a moment to regain her composure, holding a polite pose and tripping over her words as she replied,

"Uh, Etoile-sa, Etoile-sama. President Rokujo asked me to find you after class."

The upperclassman snorted inwardly. Typical, she thought to herself.

"She requests you accompany her in the main hall," then with excitement the first tiny brunette added in a hushed voice, "I think they're beginning to decorate for the Ball today."

Nagisa bit her lip to avoid snapping, nodding respectfully before dismissing the girl.

"Thank you for your time, you should go to your next class now," she said, trying not to sound too blunt.

Heart sinking, and knowing that once again she would have to wait until the evening to see her silver-haired fiancée, the new Etoile wheeled and headed toward Miator's banquet hall.

o o o

The Miator main hall was a grand affair, constructed almost a century before along with the majority of the original building. The great vaulted ceiling and intricate chandeliers had withstood the test of time, retaining all of their beauty and grace from an era long gone, proudly maintained by the Sisters and the staff over the years. The detailed wooden-panelled walls were draped with antiquated tapestries featuring school insignia and class emblems, mirroring the same gothic style that defined the uniform and official seal, bordered by numerous paintings of establishment founders and contributors. The vast tiled floor featured complex patterns and designs, a huge green Miatorian herald adjoining the stage area, situated directly below and in front of the wide balcony over-hang, under which were rows of wooden pews, separated into ranks by intricately carved pillars that held the balcony aloft.

Dotted across the room were various figures from the Miator student council, the new Etoile as well as various assistants and additions from the Christmas Ball team that Miyuki had put together, each going about different tasks and preparations, ranging from adjusting the lighting rig and speakers to arranging the stage and the beginnings of the floral display across the back where the celebratory banners would hang. The construction of which involved several long rolls of soft yellow fabric which lay sprawled across the floor while a consternated looking Noriko debated heatedly with her room mate as to how to go about cutting them to size.

Into this mess stepped a wide-eyed Kagome and the bemused Chikaru, the two Lulim girls having come to liaise with Miyuki as she organized the group into action.

"Kagome-chan has never seen the Miator hall before; it's very impressive Chikaru-senpai," she said in a small voice, her pupils huge in the dim light as she looked around, her tiny features dwarfed by the grand chamber.

Chikaru smiled, and tipped her head as she replied to the first year in hushed tones,

"Going back many years, when Miator was a still convent, the nuns used to eat here every night. The stage was once an altar, and if you look carefully, you can see where it's been built up to protect the original stone work," the fifth year explained, smiling at the engrossed brunette as she followed Chikaru's out stretched hand, her slender finger pointing at the panelled woodwork.

Kagome looked up at the Lulim council president in awe.

"Chikaru-sama knows something about everything!" she offered politely.

The older girl chuckled softly in reply and shook her head, which prompted Kagome to nod enthusiastically. Rather than get into a debate on the issue, Chikaru looked up, greeting a busy looking Miyuki who stood amongst a flock of black uniformed girls she'd been addressing,

"Good afternoon Rokujo-san. I have those figures for you."

Then with a pleasant smile she placed a fond hand on Kagome's shoulder,

"I hope you don't mind me bringing my new assistant; I know how secretive you've been of this year's Ball."

Miyuki nodded respectfully and waved a hand in dismissal.

"Of course not Chikaru," she replied, "after the work she did on the election programs she's more than welcome."

She then stepped away from the others, leading the Lulim girls to one side to talk privately.

"So how do we stand Minamoto-san?" she asked.

Chikaru drew a well used notepad from her uniform pocket and flicked to the appropriate page.

"Just over five hundred thousand yen as of this morning, so well on our way for matching last year," the fifth year answered.

Miyuki nodded approvingly, but before she could reply she was cut short, the chamber echoing a howling Chihaya as she berated her room mate, the pair stood either side of a long stretch of yellow cloth.

"Are you dumb woman? Did your mother drop you too many times?" she screamed, nursing a finger and battering Noriko across the back with her other hand.

Her purple haired companion scowled back, scissors in one hand, a long length of banner fabric in the other.

"Well if you'd just hold it straight I could see where I was cutting!"

Miyuki's jaw set and her nostrils flared in annoyance as her chest rose to draw breath. But just as she stepped forward, intending to dress the two down, Kagome's tiny voice chimed up from beside her.

"Kagome-chan is wondering why you don't both use the trellis tables in the corner over there. It would be much easier if you drew the cloth across and cut it with a rotary cutter."

Miyuki stopped in her tracks and looked with a cocktail of agitation and amusement as Kagome set about organizing the two fourth years as though she were talking to a pair of simpleton kindergarten students.

"That way, you could both be preparing banners at the same time and you'd get them all made in half the time. Kagome-chan thinks that if you ask Etoile-sama Tamao-chan nicely she might lend you her cutter; I saw she had one when we were making cards for the Etoile election, and I know Chikaru-sama has one in her embroidery kit too."

Then in clarification she added in a faltering voice,

"Kagome-chan meant the first Election Ceremony, not the second," before curtseying politely to Nagisa and Tamao in flustered respect, "Kagome-chan apologizes Etoile-sama."

She then stood for a moment, a slack-jawed Noriko and Chihaya frozen mid-argument, staring back at the tiny brunette next to them.

All heads having turned, the Hall fell into stunned silence. It was the musical sound of Chikaru's laughter that eventually broke it.

Miyuki, quickly recovering from her own smirk to save face, snapped her fingers in response,

"Well you two! What do you think you're playing at? Do as Byakudan-san says, she's obviously more capable of organizing the task than the pair of you _upper_classmen!"

Chikaru, eyes betraying her smile despite her renewed self-control, beckoned her first year assistant back to her side. Grinning again, she leant forward to cup the young girl's face adoringly.

"A very sensible suggestion Kagome-chan," she whispered quietly, her long black hair falling forward.

Jolted into action by Miyuki, the two Miatorian fourth year's hurried off in different directions, Noriko setting about erecting the tables while Chihaya, still clutching her finger, deftly caught the Dormitory keys that Tamao had thrown to her from atop the foot ladder she was using to hang posters with Nagisa, the brown haired girl then heading toward the double doors beyond.

Calling after her Miyuki added sarcastically,

"And make sure you go to the infirmary so the nurse can inspect that finger, presuming you can remember where it is!"

Chihaya answered with a snort of contempt which she hoped the school council President hadn't heard from so far away. The heavy doors swung widely as she stormed through them.

Jaw still set, Miyuki passed her gaze across the rest of the room to make sure everyone else had returned to work, before turning to little Kagome who huddled next to Chikaru defensively, having realised she'd spoken out too boldly.

Miyuki let her expression relax and smiled at the first year.

"You're becoming quite an asset aren't you little one."

And then betraying a soft side that very few were privileged to witness, she knelt before the obviously intimidated underclassman, straightening the young girl's tunic tie with a motherly flourish.

With an idle tone she shared an observation quietly with the brunette,

"You remind me of a young lady I had the pleasure of befriending not so many years ago; she was just as practical and quick thinking when we'd pried her out of her shell too."

Dark eyes sparkling, the school council President smoothed the checked fabric of the Lulim girl's uniform and smiled up at her peer, Chikaru catching the comment and nodding in appreciation.

Looking back at Kagome, the senior continued,

"Through her hard work and dedication, it wasn't long before she attained great standing at her school. I think if you continue the way you currently are Byakudan-san, you'll follow her footsteps in just the same manner."

Wondering what had gone between the two older girls, the first year's gaze switched between the two faces with a puzzled expression, and then remembering her place, Kagome replied politely,

"Thank you Rokujo-sama, that's very kind of you."

Reaching down and squeezing Kagome's hand, Chikaru whispered that it was time to go.

"I hope the evening is a productive one Rokujo-san," she said, bidding her fellow Presidential colleague a good evening before setting off for the exit, a wide smile still spread across her pretty face.

o o o

It had been one of other Deux class girls that had nudged Tsubomi in the corridor, worried that the music pounding all afternoon from Yaya's dormitory would only land the third year in more trouble with the Sister.

Concern gripping her, the young Spican had hurried off to check on Yaya, her pink hair exploding messily in her haste as she took the steps in the Dormitory entrance-way two at a time.

The week since the fight with Shion hadn't become any less awkward as time passed, and not only did Tsubomi find herself in the god awful position she was in with Yaya, but she also found herself trying to deal with the disapproving scowls from her fellow students for associating with the school trouble maker.

After all, why would anyone want to talk to someone prepared to strike the school council President? Was Tomori-san actually capable of doing anything that might deserve such rash action?

If only they knew how involved the first year and Yaya actually were, Tsubomi sighed to herself. Then they could shove their judgemental looks up each other's arses.

Flicking her fringe from her eyes as she reached the door, the underclassman was taken back by the sheer volume of the music coming from the third year's Dorm; a weird mix of opera and rock that only Yaya's warped sense of taste would find palatable.

Such a fuck up Tsubomi thought to herself, and having made a mental note to reintroduce the girl to some respectable R&B, the Spican knocked on the door in vain.

There was no way Yaya would be able to hear her over the music she thought, and reached for the door handle instead.

Hopefully it would be open, though knowing her luck…

The door clicked softly, and drawing it back, Tsubomi berated herself for being such a pessimist, and peered into the rumbling noise beyond.

The room was dark, the curtains drawn, hiding the late afternoon dusk, a desk lamp shining in the corner over one of the twin beds where the huddled form of the raven haired third year lay.

Tip toeing across the room, Tsubomi fumbled briefly until she'd dropped the volume dial considerably to appease the other residents, hoping it wasn't too late to avoid another trip to the Sister's office.

Turning back to gaze across the room, the first year looked with dismay at the young girl lying prone opposite her. Journal sprawled underneath her lithe form, Yaya had obviously fallen asleep doing her class work.

The younger Spican crept forward, her white trainers forgiving the odd misstep as she dodged the mess of clothes and valuables strewn across the floor, making her way to the bed side. She looked down fondly, considering Yaya's long black hair, its shining strands hiding her face.

So pretty, Tsubomi thought to herself. She'd always been jealous of the older girl's hair; it was so much thicker and well behaved than the first year's pink locks.

So much for the all-new, ultra-caring hair dye she was using she thought.

Leaning forward, she peered in curiosity to see what Yaya had been doing, reaching a hand out gingerly to draw aside the charcoal flow of hair that partially covered the page.

Her heart jumped as she brushed Yaya's hair back behind her ear, revealing thick streaks of mascara that betrayed long dried tears, the trail running the length of the third year's cheeks and onto the page beneath her.

Breath completely still, a horrible feeling rising in her chest, Tsubomi felt her heart slide as she tipped her head, following the black lines onto the paper lying underneath the young woman she cared for so deeply.

Scrawled across the page in heavy bold letters were the words,

"I miss you so much," the pen that drew them still clutched subconsciously in Yaya's slender hand.

o o o

"Shizuma?" came the smooth tones of Miator's school council President.

In the silence of the Green House, the evening air still besides the soft whistle of the wind in the glass doorway, Miyuki might well have shouted the words aloud, Shizuma's emerald eyes widening in surprise as she knelt behind an obscuring line of plants.

What on earth was she doing here? the former-Etoile asked herself, her gaze lost on the brickwork before her.

Recovering her composure, Shizuma stood gracefully, smoothing her apron out as she rose to her feet, her silver hair tumbling into place across her shoulders.

"Rokujo-san? What brings you here?" she asked, her tone low and level, not betraying her confusion.

She was tired after a long day of revision and the yawning solitude that came with tending the Green House alone; the last thing she needed now was a shouting match. But the school council President must have a motive for visiting, she thought. That or something had happened to Nagisa, a possibility which only unnerved the former-Etoile further.

"I would have thought that despite everything of late Shizuma, after so many years together the formality was unnecessary?" Miyuki replied, looking up with a similarly neutral expression at her former room mate from the pathway beneath the high table area where Shizuma had been working.

The silver haired sixth year shifted her gaze slightly, then repeated her question, uncomfortable but giving as much as the statement asserted her former-room mate deserved,

"Is there something I can do for you Miyuki?" she asked.

The school council President climbed the steps to the table platform, her black sleeved arms crossed behind the back of her soft Miator uniform. Brushing her dark bob back behind one ear, she looked at the earth-covered trawl and the plant pot Shizuma had been using it to prepare, the items resting on the floor where she'd left them.

Deep brown gaze snapping into focus on the young woman's face, Miyuki replied,

"I thought I might come by to check on the flowers; we'll be needing them shortly for the bouquets and arrangements," she explained.

And after a pause, she continued,

"I'm also aware that you've been alone in here often this past week. Although it was by design, I didn't want you to feel completely isolated again."

Dipping her eyes she added to finish,

"Not so soon after coming out of your shell."

Shizuma stood stoic, her face chiselled from marble; cold and static.

What in god's name was she up to?

The emerald-eyed Miatorian breathed deeply before gathering her reply carefully, caught off guard by the council President's appearance and the passive tone that she'd presented herself with.

"That would seem, uncharacteristically friendly Miyuki," she said, and then noting a pang in her stomach, she added out of guilt, "at least of late."

Miyuki's eyes twinkled in the low light, and she moved to sit at the table, her hands resting on the cold metal-work.

"That would be a fair comment," she said calmly, surprising Shizuma further by avoiding the obvious trigger laid before her. A trigger that the previous week's Miyuki would have merrily seized as an opportunity for insults and the beginnings of a blazing row.

Shizuma was perplexed, but unwilling to reveal herself as such and appear vulnerable, the former-Etoile joined Miyuki at the table, removing her gardening gloves carefully before placing them tidily on the patterned surface in front of her.

The council President continued.

"I should apologise for my tone at the Ceremony Shizuma, it was uncalled for."

She smiled weakly, the expression appearing perfectly genuine to Shizuma's scouring gaze, the emerald-eyed senior regarding her fellow Miatorian with guarded disbelief and doubt.

"I shouldn't have trivialised something that obviously means so much to you, regardless of the wisdom that may have led to it."

Miyuki was quick to continue before Shizuma could object and read the comment as inflammatory,

"You're very committed to your choices, I respect that."

Unsure where the game was leading, the former-Etoile sat silent.

Miyuki bowed her head, and knowing not to play into Shizuma's hands as she had so many times before over the years, remained quiet, avoiding being trapped into talking to fill the pause for fear of giving herself away.

For a moment, the girls sat in thought, mentally positioning in the awkward situation before them.

Shizuma, realising Miyuki wasn't in a hurry to reply, moved to don her gloves and return to work, but as she half-stood, Miyuki added,

"It wasn't just your experience that led me to place you here Shizuma, I'm sure you know that."

Here it is Shizuma thought; the angle.

Sitting again, Shizuma tipped her head, feeling the soft brown suede of the gloves against her skin as she straightened them out. Wondering what Miyuki was preparing, she found herself uncomfortable when her former-room mate's words struck an all too appropriate chord.

"I don't want you to think it was out of spite Shizuma. I can see what you both mean to each other,"

Then after a pause she added,

"That much is very obvious."

Her brown gaze holding Shizuma's emerald stare confidently, she delivered the telling words,

"I don't want you to think I'm trying to stand in the way of that; I'm just trying to do what's right for Nagisa's education, and in turn, for Miator."

Shizuma knew she should quickly reply in protest; dismiss the notion as a false front and cut Miyuki down before she had a chance to wedge the door open, but inwardly, she already knew where Miyuki was going with this, and in the grim light of day, Miyuki was unquestionably right.

"You know her grades are weak Shizuma," the school council President pushed,

"She's only just transferred as it is, and now with the Etoile to contend with and the extra pressure you've both added with your recent choices, she'd surely stumble with this year's exams if she was free to distract herself with you constantly,"

Miyuki gestured with her hands, amplifying her point,

"I've only wanted to do what's right for her, and more importantly, in turn, for Miator,"

She tipped her head slightly for effect, her next words hushed as though they were some deep admission,

"They'd be Astraea's strongest pairing if Nagisa would only focus. When she's on form, she's amazingly empathetic and understanding; a perfect contrast to Tamao's sensibility and practicality. A true Etoile partnership after all these years…"

And with a sly smirk she layered,

"Makes a joke of Spica's last offering don't you think?"

Shizuma, silenced by her own inner-admissions, could only respond with a cautious nod. The sincerity was hard to fault, and the sixth year's tone was almost conciliatory.

Perhaps Miyuki was actually capable of an apology, as close as this conceited attempt could be to one.

What's more, Shizuma was rarely present at Miyuki's berating sermons, never there to see the seething anger and dripping sarcasm that the school council President allegedly levelled at the red headed Etoile. All she saw was the tired, defeated young woman that flopped into her arms each night.

For all Shizuma knew, that might simply be the result of the young, free-spirited woman she loved so dearly learning to cope with the same awful entrapment that Shizuma herself had found the Etoile title carried along with it.

Regardless; even if Miyuki was trying to play her, Shizuma had to concede Miyuki's point. Nagisa would definitely fail this year's exams without _someone's_ help; that much was certain.

The silver haired Miatorian sighed, and tipped her own gaze, gathering her response.

"I've never wanted the hostility Miyuki. We were good friends once."

Anymore, and Shizuma felt she'd have given too much of herself.

She was too tired for the mind games. All she wanted now was a conclusion and some time with Nagisa before bed.

The sparkle in Miyuki's eyes was hard to read, her own reply just as measured,

"We've both been rash lately Shizuma. I'd like to think that our friendship isn't so distant that it can't be fixed however."

Then with an air of personal admission, she added,

"I misjudged my own feelings."

Shizuma sat in silence, unwilling to respond.

This time Miyuki did fill the gap,

"I just didn't want you to think it was all about us. I don't want her to fail Shizuma; be it for you or be it for Miator. We've both worked so hard at that post in the past, it would be a shame to waste that all that pain and effort now. That's all."

Pursing her lips in a conceding manner, the council President offered a weak shrug.

"Perhaps we might consider this a fresh start?" she offered, the words hanging in the air.

The silver haired upperclassman failed to respond, distain written across the back of Shizuma's mind. Miyuki knew not to press the point, sensing she'd scored as much of a victory as she could from the excursion.

After a moment Shizuma bowed her head slightly, still defensive, and looked back at the pot she'd been tending, signalling an end to the conversation.

Miyuki, still impervious to Shizuma's scrutinizing eyes, accepted the declaration and stood, nodding politely.

"Thank you for your hard work Hanazono-san; the flowers will look amazing this year," she said in a formal tone, bowing before leaving as the position of former-Etoile commanded.

"Sleep well Shizuma," she called as she left, the glass door sliding closed behind her.

Perplexed and confused by the uncertain subtext of the encounter, Shizuma was left wondering exactly what is was that Miyuki was playing at.

o o o

"Etoile-sama?" Chiyo chirped, snapping Nagisa from her train of thought and causing the red head to jump in surprise.

In the dim light of the street lamp at the junction by the Green House, Nagisa had to strain to see the tiny form of her room temp behind her.

"Chiyo-chan?" she asked distractedly, looking again in the direction of the soft light spilling from the glass house at the end of the pathway.

"There's a phone call for you in the office onee-sama," Chiyo replied, twisting her hands in her lap before her, shuffling to ward away the cold wind. With a soft admiration in her eyes she continued, "Your French tutor rang to arrange your next lesson Etoile-sama."

Nagisa, mind still racing as she questioned Miyuki's presence in the Green House with her fiancée, the seemingly comfortable conversation the two girls were having at the high table having unsettled her, dismissed the statement briefly before snapping back to question it.

"Chiyo-chan?" she asked.

"Your French tutor Etoile-sama?"

And lost in bewildered confusion, Nagisa muttered in reply to no one in particular,

"But I don't have a French tutor?"


	13. Chapter Twelve

___(Illustrations, previews and author meta for this fanfiction can be found on the Studio Nine Sparrows page on facebook)_

**_Strawberry Panic ~ The Gravity of Love_**  
_Winter Term, Chapter Twelve_

** 'Saturday's girl is…' Tamao paused, looking up from the crisp white page of her personal diary, losing herself in the intricate grains of the hardwood desk panel above as she searched for the correct wording.**

'…is disappointed and frustrated,' she continued, dark hair brushing the table top as she bowed back again, concentrating on verbalising the emotional cauldron inside her.

'After days of putting off, my beautiful Nagisa-chan is out shopping for a new Etoile Ball gown with Hanazono-san, having completely failed to mention that she was going separately to me until this morning.'

She sighed in frustration, pressing harder to emphasize her annoyance at the next point, 'it's the final shopping day before the Ball!'

Then, with a much lighter stroke, fearing she'd tear the paper or worse, bend her pen nib, she wrote, 'Which means I had to choose something without first seeing her outfit: I wonder if making sure our dresses mismatch at the Ball is another way for her to stress to everyone that there's distance between us now? As if that wasn't obvious enough already…'

With a sad look on her face the raven haired Etoile finished the paragraph,

'I fear I've ruined something truly special.'

Tamao sat back in her chair, looking at the words on the page. With a downbeat face she held the smooth resin pen lid against parsed lips, tapping them gently in thought as the agitated fourth year looked around the lonely dormitory. The delicate linen on Nagisa's bed hadn't been disturbed in over a week. Her shelves and wardrobe stood almost empty, and apart from Tamao's collection of books, the room might as well be bare compared to the beginning of term when the lively transfer student had moved in. Living by herself had become depressingly familiar to Tamao all too quickly, and the memories of happier days sharing with the pretty red-head were too fleeting in her long time at Miator without a room mate to compensate.

"Am I destined to remain alone?" she asked herself out loud, letting her arms fall to her side in defeat.

Inwardly she sighed, adding; no, she didn't have to remain alone. But to avoid doing so required her to ignore her own feelings and be the happy friend to everyone but herself, as though it were a crime to stay true to oneself.

Closing her eyes to let her swimming head settle, she enjoyed the still silence for a moment, feeling her tense neck and shoulders relax, her heavy heart lighten.

Miyuki had been so sure in the council chambers, so certain things weren't going to remain this way.

What was it the school council President knew that Tamao didn't?

o o o

"What about this my love?" Shizuma called over the thumping shop floor music, tipping the plastic hanger in Nagisa's direction so she could make out the attached garment. Leaning closer so she could be heard more clearly, she added,

"Satin's always nice and it'll really show off your shoulders and back."

The couple had gone to town for the morning, Nagisa reluctantly conceding that she needed to find a replacement dress for the Christmas Ball now that she'd been crowned Etoile.

Wrapped up warm in jumpers and jeans, the pair had dressed for functionality rather than style, Nagisa having learned her lesson from the trip to the Hanazono bungalow a fortnight beforehand when she'd nearly frozen. Shizuma was her usual black-clad self, Nagisa a mixture of grey wool and stoned blue denim.

Stood between the long rails of a clothing store, the girls did their best to browse amongst the Christmas rush, everyone around them seemingly caught up in a whirlwind frenzy of hurried purchases in the final shopping days before the holiday.

Given Emmie's insistence that the Japanese take on the festival was greatly toned down compared to Europe, Shizuma was glad her trips to Paris had always been out of season. She couldn't picture the mall being any more crowded.

Nagisa's dull amber eyes considered the dress, passing over the neck line that her girlfriend had mentioned as she felt the smooth fabric between finger and thumb. It was certainly pretty the quiet fourth year thought, but her face was hardly a picture of enthusiasm.

Shizuma had been trying to provoke some semblance of life from the red head all morning, but the new Etoile seemed unusually subdued today. Worried but understanding, the sixth-year put it down to a long week of stress and hassle ahead of saturday's Christmas Ball and end of term on friday. Nagisa had yet to voice her concern regarding the older girl's apparently cosy conversation with Miyuki in the Green House the previous evening, although her nagging self-doubt reassured her that she was bound to have read the situation wrong anyway. The fourth year would be glad to see term end this coming weekend so the couple could retire to the summer house for the break, away from the other girls and their constant interference.

She smiled weakly, uncommitted,

"It is nice isn't it…"

As Nagisa turned back to browsing, Shizuma stood for a moment, wanting to roll her eyes and sigh in frustration, but the underlying concern and worry stopped her. They'd been in a half dozen shops already and Nagisa had hardly batted an eyelid at the majority of the suggestions so far, despite knowing she had to pick something today or risk not being able to get off premises again before the Ball. Time was very definitely ticking and Nagisa was somewhere else entirely.

Returning the hanger to its rail, Shizuma decided to change tact. Stepping behind the fourth year, she slid her arms around Nagisa's slim waist, squeezing tightly and whispering in her ear,

"Tell you what, let's take a break eh? We've been on our feet all morning, and I could really do with a coffee. Perhaps we can come back to it in a bit?"

She stood back, allowing Nagisa to turn. Smiling, emerald eyes swimming deep with love for the sullen red head, Shizuma reached out a hand for Nagisa to take.

After a moment's pause the fourth year nodded in response, taking the slender fingers in her own, squeezing the taller girl's arm as she drew close and wrapped her other arm around it, pulling the girls into a cosy huddle.

"I'm sorry," Nagisa explained, "I'm just so tired today and this whole Ball thing is making me ratty."

Inwardly she kicked herself for being so over emotional, wishing for a return to the strength and glowing confidence she'd felt the morning after the couple's last trip off premises, fondly remembering the unfamiliar sensation of the platinum band on her engagement finger as she'd returned to the school, her now fiancée beside her.

But that confidence was gone, sapped away by the constant soul-stripping criticism that Miyuki levelled at her on a daily basis.

She sighed, her mind once again returning to the view from the pathway beside the Green House, the fourth year remembering Shizuma and Miyuki sat within. What had they been talking about? Where was the previous week's hostility? And why hadn't Shizuma mentioned it to the red headed Etoile since?

Scared of getting an answer that her shattered spirit would be unable to cope with, the fourth year continued to opt for quiet reservation, wondering how the dynamics of their relationship had shifted so suddenly and hoping desperately that everything would right itself come the end of term and the privacy of the Summer House. Unable to verbalise her insecurities, Nagisa instead fell back on the only thing she could, squeezing her girlfriend's arm tighter to plead silently for physical reassurance, prompting an oblivious Shizuma to smile down at her companion, unaware of the cause of the bubbling cauldron consuming the younger girl's heart as she walked beside her.

As the girls sauntered slowly out into the bustling mall, Nagisa quietly offered,

"I'd rather not be in the stupid position of having to buy another dress anyway; this is all so ridiculous."

Nagisa's distain for having been made Etoile was still raw, and Shizuma sighed in agreement, saddened by Miyuki's political positioning.

Although in all fairness, she added inwardly, she'd probably have done the same thing were she in the school council President's shoes; by all accounts, Nagisa and Tamao had won the original election by a huge margin, and with Hikari gone, it was appoint the Miatorian couple or hold another time consuming event. The school had suffered enough distractions that term as it was she knew, after all, in her final months as Etoile she'd hardly been an example to follow.

Biting her lip in annoyance, Shizuma caught the train of thought before it ran out of control. It seemed some of the alleged sense buried in Miyuki's justifications the previous evening had rubbed off on her, and she grimaced at the idea that her former room-mate had managed to regain some influence.

Strolling back across the street as the world rushed around them, the two girls savoured each other's company, largely ignoring the crammed shop windows and signage as they sauntered towards the coffee shops in the pedestrianised area. Nagisa slid her fingers into the sleeve of Shizuma's black jumper, cherishing the warmth of the soft skin beneath, tipping her head to rest on the older girl's shoulder. Feeling cool fingers against her arm, the sixth year looked down at the pretty figure next to her fondly.

She'd missed this so much; the time together, the intimacy.

As they approached the bright cream parasols and dark ornate tables skirting one of the more popular cafes, something in a corner window across the way caught Shizuma's eye, and snapping out of their cosy moment, she pointed excitedly,

"Look Nagisa, isn't it gorgeous!"

Dragging her girlfriend by the hand, Shizuma hurried over to the curved glass window of one of the department stores where a slinky burgundy dress was being showcased among a selection of New Year's Eve outfits. Featuring a low cut neck, bare shoulders and long sleeves gathered with fine stitching to give it a fitted Spanish look, the dress was exquisite, and the silver haired Miatorian grinned like a kinder garden girl as she stared up at it, her warm breath trailing in the cold air.

"Oh Nagisa, you'd look amazing in that..." she whispered to one side, adding, "It's so... Carmen!" she grinned.

Squeezing Nagisa's hand excitedly, she asked,

"Pop in after lunch and ask to try it on?"

But none of her enthusiasm had caught on, Nagisa looking reluctantly at the window, her expression almost pensive.

She struggled with her heavy heart, searching within for the excitable transfer student that the sultry senior next to her had fallen for. But no matter how deep she reached however, the red headed Etoile came back empty handed.

Insecurity and avoidance won out.

"I haven't got the figure for that Shizuma," she said flatly, "don't be silly."

The warmth and affection had drained from her voice, replaced by monotone defeat and she turned back towards the café, an empty void in her chest where her weary heart dragged along on heavy chains behind her. When Shizuma's grip stopped her from walking any further, she let the upperclassman's hand slip away, continuing on regardless, her pretty head bowed.

Watching the younger girl disappear into the crowd, Shizuma's delicate features twisted in dismay, unsure of how to reach her uncharacteristically sullen lover.

o o o

Yaya had awoken with a splitting head ache well past midday, caused by a combination of disturbed sleep and dehydration, the young woman having cried herself to sleep. Yet despite obviously having stirred to turn the music down at some point, the pretty third year seemingly hadn't been sensible enough to get a glass of water while she was at it.

Sat at her desk, still in her soft cotton nightdress and briefs, the Spican was thumbing through her diary and class work, trying to get a grip on what she needed to do before the end of term on Friday whilst doing her best to ignore her thumping temples at the same time. She'd also decided with grim determination that it was time to sort her things out so she could start packing for the return home, despite still trying to block the inevitable confrontation with her parents that would accompany it.

Pausing amidst the churning chaos of papers, post-it notes and assignments, she looked across at the pictures pinned to her cork-brown notice board, spying the blonde curls of her room mate amongst the collage of happy faces, her lips twisting in a wry smile as she recalled Kaname's telling words at breakfast the day before.

The tiny third year would certainly be remembered this Christmas that was sure. God knows Yaya's parents weren't going to let her forget the trouble she was in as a result of events triggered by Hikari's departure.

Sighing as her gaze lost focus she propped her chin up with her elbow and thumbed idly through the textured pages of her personal diary. Several of the sheets were crumpled and stained from where she'd fallen asleep on them the night before, her mascara having left sweeping rings as it had dried. Looking back across the black scrawl she recounted the months of anguish and confusion she'd felt as Hikari had slid from her grip, the dark haired third year desperate but simply incapable of voicing her true feelings to her room mate properly.

All she'd managed to do was push her away further and faster.

Dark lashes meshed into two solid arcs as the memories overwhelmed her, and for a moment she let herself swim in the darkness.

"I miss you so much Hikari…" she whispered, brow bowed with the emotional weight of her loss.

She turned to look back at the smiling face in the photographs beside her, chin heavy in the palm it rested on.

So pretty, the sullen Spican thought to herself.

Memory animated the celluloid image for her, Hikari's smiling face beaming as she giggled and shied away from the camera. It was then that a twang of guilt caught Yaya and she found herself wondering why she hadn't heard from the pink-haired Tsubomi all morning.

o o o

"Wednesday's girl," Tamao began, "is concerned and worried. My Nagisa-chan is definitely not herself, and every time I see her at the moment, she appears worse and worse."

Tamao paused to shift position in her seat, better angling the soft covered diary in her lap. Sat in the Dormitory lounge whilst waiting for her fellow Etoile to arrive before the girls left for breakfast duties, the pretty fourth year relished the warm winter sun as she penned the previous day's thoughts, curled up on a couch beside the broad glass windows.

"It's as though something really serious has happened; she seems so tense and distracted, just like summer after her first trip away with Shizuma-san."

Playing with her blue Etoile stone for subconscious comfort, the Miatorian continued,

"Each time I try to help she snaps at me, and each time she snaps it's worse than the last time."

Pondering, habit driving her to tap the cool black pen to her lips, she added,

"Even Shizuma seems to be getting the same response; every time I've seen them in the corridor since the weekend they may as well have been complete strangers. They've not been walking arm in arm or even talking. It's as if something has happened between them. Perhaps I should ask Mizuho-san or Hitomi-senpai?"

Finishing on the ponderous note, she capped her fountain pen and slid it into place in the leather holder sewed into her diary, sitting back so she could look out across the stark winter grounds and towards the turbulent sea that bordered them.

o o o

Kagome hurried back towards the main flight of stairs in the Dormitory entrance way, taking the creaky wooden steps as fast as she could, the midweek mail clutched in one hand, the other steadying herself with the ornate wooden banister.

Little legs pumping, she did her best to get to the top floor without stopping, knowing full well that her school council President would be waiting on at least two or three of the letters she carried, having apparently been unable to come down to collect them herself.

Streaking past several alarmed figures on the stairway landing halfway between floors, the tiny first year drew confused looks, the onlookers unused to seeing Kagome as anything other than her usually ponderous self, the young Lulim girl today a blur of checked uniform and white cotton socks instead.

But the urgency had a valid source; the Christmas Ball was only four days away now, yet the Miatorian girls still had to prepare a large proportion of the food and entertainments, the supplies for which tied up after some of the founding school's fourth years had mixed up the ordering sheets needed to request them. With Chikaru taking her usual roll as ledger and financial book keeper for the Student Council, the pretty Lulim President had offered to step in to correct matters on Miyuki's behalf, her Miatorian counterpart very much snowed under with getting the event organised before time ran out. Kagome knew that without the documents in her hand, Chikaru would be unable to place the remaining orders before going to class, during which the morning's post would be collected, losing the girls another desperately needed day of preparation.

The little first year's brow dipped with determination and her brunette curls bobbed as she hurtled down the fifth year corridor towards the older girl's room. Despite her usually calm and reserved nature, the youngster could truly move when she needed to.

"Kagome-chan?" a startled looking Chiyo Tsukidate exclaimed as Kagome whizzed around the corner before her and sprinted past the tiny Miatorian, the Lulim girl's deep green eyes catching the downbeat expression on the first year's face.

"Chiyo-chan?" she pondered in low tones, making a mental note to ask what was wrong with the new Etoile's room temp after she'd completed her council duties for the day.

As she disappeared through the next set of fire doors the antiquated wood work swung wide on uneven hinges, smacking into each other with a loud crack as they met again in the middle.

Finally approaching her intended destination, the youngster slowed her pace, pausing briefly to pull a trailing sock up taut, after which she reached on tip-toes to knock politely on the door before her.

She liked to look her best when she addressed Minamoto-sama, the pretty first year still extremely proud of her appointment as the fifth year's assistant.

But before her tiny knuckles could make contact with the wooden surface, a shrill scream vibrated through the door, followed by the musical sound of exaggerated giggling and playful laughter.

Kagome looked puzzled for a second until she recognized Kizuna's voice as she begged for mercy.

They'd been like this ever since the tickets started selling Kagome noted, her two older peers bouncing off the walls with excitement as term drew to a close and the biggest social event of the year's calendar crept towards them. Wondering what the two crazy room mates were up to today, the petite council aide reached back to wrap her curled hand gently across the wooden surface.

"Minamoto-senpai?" she called in her sullen tones, unsure if she'd been able to make herself heard over the shrill cries echoing through the corridor.

When the door finally opened, the chaos within exploded into the corridor. An oversized green Christmas tree with Remon's seemingly disembodied head poking from the top, complete with tinsel, candy sticks, baubles and all, tumbled into Kagome, almost bowling the little one over.

Closely following the escapee Christmas tree as it crawled across the floor, trying to stand and failing miserably came a giant Christmas cake sporting a pair of bright red cherries, fake white icing and the familiar face of Kizuna Hyuga set into the front. Tiny arms, like stick branches from the foliage outside the Dormitory Halls sprung from holes on either side of the spherical cake, and Kizuna waved her arms like tentacles, her fingers threatening more punishment for poor Remon, the extremely ticklish second year unable to escape to somewhere safe.

Trying not to get involved, knowing how important her self-allocated errand had been, Kagome stepped over the carnage as fresh tickling commenced, accompanied by an appropriate degree of giggling and the resulting barrage of screams and bribery. The over excited second years were loud enough to rouse several of the other senior students from their rooms, faces full of frowns and disapproval, and it was only then that Chikaru pulled herself from her work to intervene.

"Remon, Kizuna, please come back inside and calm down. There's still four days to go until the end of term and there are exams in spring. Please, let the other girls get some peace," the pretty senior requested in a soft but stern voice, the student council President returning to her desk, pen and paper in hand.

Shifting thoughtfully through several reports of one form or another, she was busy preparing for the Lulim end of term, the school council partially responsible for the Dormitory student's discharge. With so much to do, she was yet to take breakfast, her schedule so overloaded as it was.

Kizuna and Remon picked themselves up and set about doing as asked, Kizuna disappointed at being reigned in from her position of dominance whilst a flustered looking Remon did her best to adjust her glasses back into place, her similarly restrictive outfit compounding the task and robbing her of the characteristic air of seriousness and superiority that she was obviously doing her best to regain. Red faced and frustrated, she resigned to accept her room mate's help, Kizuna levelling the second year's spectacles across her cheek bones before planting a playful kiss on the tip of the other girl's nose. A blur of mousey brown bunches and teasing eyes, she then bolted into the waiting bedroom door as Remon's face fell further towards an agitated scowl. With a distinct hump now in her stride, the remaining second year returned to Chikaru's room, closing the door carefully behind her.

As the circus show subsided, Kagome waited politely to be addressed, the youngster stood quietly next to Chikaru's over crowded desk as the two second years climbed clumsily onto the upperclassman's bed, the duo beginning the long and complicated process of releasing themselves from their cumbersome outfits so they could tidy their appearance for class.

It wasn't until Remon piped up that Chikaru stirred from her concentration,

"Chikaru-sama, I believe Kagome-chan has something for you?" she offered quietly, straining over the delicate frame of her glasses in curiosity.

Dark hair shimmering as it moved, Chikaru tipped her head to address the first year, the upperclassman smiling softly as she did,

"Good morning Kagome-chan. I'm sorry, that was very rude of me."

Frowning in curiosity, she asked in her pleasant voice,

"What do you have there?"

Her face it's usual mix of big jade pupils and passive expression, the first year held the mail out before her without a word,

"Oh!" Chikaru exclaimed, "I'd completely forgotten."

Nodding politely as she accepted the bundle, the school senior waded through the assorted envelopes, absorbed for a moment as she prioritized each one in turn, kicking herself for her own forgetfulness. Kagome was becoming more and more of an asset as each day passed, the Lulim idol noted, and a private smile crossed her lips as she glanced quickly across the first year beside her.

As she waited, the petite brunette lost herself in the colourful room, Kagome always in awe of the amazing fifth year's talents.

Heart warm and fuzzy as she spotted a familiar looking teddy bear half hidden by Kizuna's cake outfit, Kagome returned her attention to the busy fifth year who looked as though she were about to say something.

Chikaru expressed her gratitude as she flicked through the selection,

"Thank you so much Byakuden-san; at least three of these need dealing with immediately, so your thoughtfulness is very much appreciated."

She cupped the back of Kagome's head with her hand, smiling with fond eyes. Then, placing the majority of the bundle onto her desk she turned one letter in particular over and over, her face taking a troubled frown.

"Where will she be I wonder?" she pondered aloud, the bright red ribbons in her hair framing her thoughtful expression.

Having decided she didn't have the time to indulge the question, she turned back to Kagome.

"Would my personal assistant mind another small task?" she asked.

The first year shook her head, mousey brown curls bouncing about before settling back into place.

"What would Chikaru-senpai like Kagome-chan to do?" she inquired quietly.

Chikaru explained as she handed the envelope back,

"This letter is for Rokujo-san Kagome; she'll need to deal with the invoice this morning if we're going to get some of the banners in time for Saturday,"

Rubbing her weary brow she continued,

"I'm not entirely sure where she'll be as council seniors have their lessons suspended in the final week of term to allow us to fulfil our administrative roles. I would imagine she'll be in the council chambers, but with so much going on this week I can't be sure. Would you mind finding her before your classes start?"

Kagome shook her head again, her bottomless green eyes scanning the envelope before her.

"Is there anything else Minamoto-sama needs?" she asked politely, looking up from beneath her ruffled fringe.

The Lulim President smiled and replied softly,

"No, no. You've done more than enough this morning as it is. You should get yourself together for class afterward."

Still toying with the first year's thick blonde curls, she reasserted her thanks,

"You've been very helpful Kagome-chan, thank you very much."

Kagome looked up with her usual docile expression before nodding her fair well, smiling pleasantly before hurrying out of the room, hoping to catch Chiyo in case her fellow first year knew where the Miatorian President was.

o o o

Chiyo trudged along the corridor towards the main stairwell, knowing she was running out of time before classes began, juggling one of what seemed to be a hundred different tasks.

Her apron was dirty and stained, her white cotton frill crooked in her hair and her face hot and sweaty with exertion. Banging against her thigh was a heavy mop bucket full of filthy water which she grappled with both hands, the mop itself standing precariously within and balanced across one shoulder, threatening to slide off as she walked. Having spent the better part of her morning so far racing around on her upperclassman's behalf, she was now attempting to stow her cleaning materials and get back to her own room so she could change and get some food herself.

And caught up in her chore-fuelled sulk, none of it made any sense to her at all.

So there was Miyuki Rokujo, school council President and Head Girl of Miator; she had assistants and aides. There was Hitomi Tougi and Mizuho Kanou, senior assistants to the school council President herself; they had assistants and aides. The girls that helped those girls; they had aid from the aspiring third and fourth years that wanted to join the council the following term. And those upcoming seniors; they had help from their room temps.

So young Chiyo Tsukidate, room temp to the Etoile-in-appointment, the two most respected and loved seniors in all of Astraea; why exactly didn't she have assistants and aides?

Chiyo let off a resounding humph as she made her way toward the cleaning cupboard, wondering how in the world her position could be seen as fair.

When her onee-sama became Etoile along with Tamao-san, everyone had rallied to their side to help them cope with the extra responsibility. Miyuki-san had even appointed the former-Etoile Shizuma Hanazono to help them herself!

But had anyone thought of little Chiyo, left alone to deal with the weight of cleaning up after two such important figure heads, making sure the girls had a pristine environment in which to make their world changing decisions that affected the lives of every student in Astraea on a day to day basis? Had they rushed to her side when she was tasked with preparing and organizing the Etoile's attire and stage space on Ball night? Had they sympathized with little Chiyo when she noted that she herself would be unable to join in the fun of selecting and preparing a gown for the event, given she had to remain in uniform?

No, of course they hadn't. And as much as she adored her onee-sama and wished her every joy, she was growing exceedingly tired of never seeing Aoi-san and spending all of her time running around after the miserable and extremely frustrating Suzumi-san.

What _had_ happened to that girl anyway? She was almost as bad as that Tsubomi was, sat around all day moping, pretending like the world was over. And that extremely aggravating Spican first year had done nothing but snap at poor Chiyo whenever she'd approached the sullen girl during the past few days, despite Tsubomi obviously needing a friend and having no one else to talk to as she sat alone away from all of her class mates.

Not any real surprise given the company she'd been keeping previously, Yaya Nanto very much the black sheep of the Spican flock.

So first there was her onee-sama, who did nothing but look glum and miserable, half asleep on her feet as she chased around as Etoile all day. Then there was Tamao-san, who did nothing but stare at walls and contemplate the meaning of the universe. Then there was Tsubomi-chan, who did likewise, pouting like a little girl, playing with her ridiculous hair. Even Hikari-san would undoubtedly be looking miserable if she hadn't run away to do it somewhere else!

Like Chiyo didn't have enough problems of her own without having to sort out those of her usually chirpy school friends around her.

And where was her help?

"Chiyo-chan?"

The dull tones of Kagome Byakuden snapped her from her sulk, and the Miatorian half turned so she could face the brunette, the mop handle stopping her from doing so properly.

Facing as far as she could to one side, but unable to see the Lulim girl yet, Chiyo replied,

"Kagome-chan?"

The youngster's small tone betrayed her loneliness, her current frustrations simply born from having spent far too much time alone doing things for people she felt utterly transparent to, the emotional whirlwind passing through senior circles slowly beginning to effect the girls beneath them. Once Kagome finally came into view, she watched as the petite brunette approached.

The first year looked so completely different without that bear Chiyo thought to herself, her peer walking toward her gracefully, long brunette curls shuffling with each step. She looked older, more confident, more mature. It was as though she'd become a different person altogether, and Chiyo wished she had a bear to throw away herself.

"Good morning Chiyo-chan," the youngster offered, still clutching the important looking envelope in her hand.

She stopped beside the Miatorian, her huge green eyes looking deep within poor Chiyo as she struggled with her load.

"You look very sad this morning Chiyo-chan? Kagome-chan was worried when she saw you earlier."

Stepping around the underclassman, Kagome took the mop handle from Chiyo's shoulder, falling into step as they continued towards the cleaning cupboard.

Chiyo's gaze fell as she shuffled onward, and she explained in a small voice,

"Everyone's just so glum Kagome-chan. I didn't think the Christmas Ball would be like this," and looking up she turned to the Lulim-girl to ask,

"Shouldn't it be a happy occasion? We all get to go home soon."

Kagome lowered her gaze next, nodding as she did.

Taking a moment to think, she replied sagely,

"Kagome-chan thinks it still will be. Rokujo-san and Chikaru-senpai have put lots of work into the Ball, and when everything gets under way, Chiyo-chan will see everyone realise that it's almost time to go home and cheer up."

Chiyo sighed, wishing she had her friend's confidence in the matter. She couldn't picture her onee-sama any more miserable.

Noting the envelope again she paused, mid-thought to ask,

"What is that Kagome-chan? Are you on an errand?"

Returning to the matter in hand, Kagome nodded, replying,

"Kagome-chan needs to find Rokujo-san. Does Chiyo-chan know where she is?"

The tiny Miatorian wracked her brain, replying distractedly,

"Um… hmm…"

The first year motioned to Kagome to turn right at the junction they had just reached, guiding her friend the few remaining steps to the communal kitchen where she would empty her mob bucket.

Hefting the heavy metal container up to shoulder height and tipping it over the edge of the sink so the dirty water could drain away, she turned back to her peer, replying more concisely,

"I'm not sure where Rokujo-san is, but I think I saw Etoile-sama Tamao-chan in the lounge. Does that help Kagome-chan?"

Kagome smiled happily at the tiny student, turning quickly and disappearing off in the right direction, leaving the Miatorian to her mop bucket. As the last of the water drained away, leaving a dark swirl of grit and filth from the dormitory floors gathering around the plug hole, she sighed to herself as she proved her own point. There she was again, solving everyone else's problems.

And where was someone to solve hers?

Sinking back into her lonely sulk and scowling to herself as she stepped out backwards into the corridor, she jumped with a start as she found herself bumping into someone. Whirling to apologise, she tripped over her feet, collapsing into a messy heap before the worried figure of former-Etoile, Amane Ohtori. The fifth year, dressed in a tennis skirt and t-shirt, carrying her racket and a white leather sports bag had been chatting merrily to a dark haired companion when the tiny first year had backed out into her. Offering a hand to help the Miatorian to her feet, Amane asked,

"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

Cutting in, the raven haired Spican beside her leered,

"Of course she's okay Amane; this is Nagisa and Tamao's room temp. I'd imagine she's received much worse stuck in the firing line between Nagisa and Miyuki."

The dark figure brushed Chiyo down with a few token strokes, then straightened up and pushed a sloping fringe away from her coal black eyes,

"You'll be fine won't you Tsukidate-kun."

Obviously in a hurry, she motioned for her fellow Spican to follow,

"Cmon, before we lose our place on the courts."

And as Amane bid her best wishes and farewell, Chiyo stood amongst the mess of her mop bucket and dishevelled apron, watching as the two Spicans disappeared down the corridor. Displeased with having been talked down to so casually and less than fond of the other woman in the first place, Chiyo found herself wondering what exactly Hikari-chan would make of Kaname Kenjo spending so much time with her girlfriend lately.

o o o

"Three-love," Kaname pronounced with a sly smile before taking stance to serve.

She stood for a moment, fingers deftly manoeuvring the yellow tennis ball in the palm of her hand, waiting until she felt the rubber seams within reach of her fingernails. Dark hair sloping across her face and onyx eyes sparkling wickedly beneath her fringe, the cool fifth year looked up as she called across the court,

"You know, you don't play so well without an audience Amane."

Jibe delivered, and with an evil smile on her lips, the tall Spican flicked the ball upward, watching as it span slowly on its apex, swimming like a lost cloud in the vast morning sky above. Then with a zip of racket strings slicing the air and a sickening crack as they impacted on the rubber projectile, she hammered the ball towards the waiting fifth year beyond.

Shuffling quickly to one side, Amane parried the comment without need for words; the saddle star volleying the shot into the far corner of Kaname's half, winning the point outright.

Kaname watched with a dry expression as the yellow ball bounced around briefly before coming to rest. As it rolled casually to a prompt stop, she chuckled wryly,

"I should know better huh?" she asked, raising an eyebrow for effect.

Her usual placid self on the field, Amane simply pushed her boyish mop out of her face and set about readying the return. Bouncing the next ball briefly, she took stance before replying in a sagely tone,

"You know Kaname, if you concentrated more on your opponent and less on who they were, perhaps you'd find your form more consistent."

Kaname grinned at the remark, knowing Amane was referring to her all too pressing need to beat her nemesis at the other end of the court, but happy to twist the subtext nonetheless. Quickly she bit back,

"Like you'd notice one less Ohtori groupie anyway!"

The former-Etoile rolled her eyes in mock disdain, before launching the ball back towards the older girl.

Kaname lunged, but found herself lacking as the ball sailed past her again.

Amane was right, the school council assistant was far too distracted with her practice partner; the game was close and Kaname definitely had the edge. She might even win the game with a little luck, but for some reason she kept lapsing focus, her mind elsewhere. Searching the darker recesses of her scheming mind, she began constructing fresh lines to provide her with a tactical edge.

"Deuce," the boyish horse rider called, and stooped to gather a handful of new balls from the dispenser lying on the ground next to her gym bag and fleece.

It was cold on the courts, but not unpleasantly so when exercising despite both students being clad in the formal white skirts required for league games; an attempt at keeping Kaname in good habits. The Spican was doing well on the circuit this term, and Astraea looked likely to take a full compliment of trophies come the spring tournaments.

"Perhaps if you didn't play up to my distractions with that annoyingly coy indifference of yours, I'd find it much easier to concentrate," Kaname ventured, her lips pressed into a fiendish smile.

It was Amane's turn to raise an eyebrow, bemused by her fellow Spican's blatancy although heart-warmed by the suggestion that she was actually worthy of the attention. With Shizuma so distracted of late, the company of Amane's former-rival these past five days had been a huge prop as the senior broke from isolation, the bravado and sarcasm-laden humour helping raise her spirits as she set about regaining some of her lost confidence and self-esteem.

This was definitely not the time to remain alone, Amane thought, grateful for Kaname's presence.

Failing to mask her appreciation and blank the endless flirt at the other end of the asphalt enclosure, she replied with her brown eyes lowered to the floor but with a subtle smile on her lips,

"If Momomi hears you spouting that rubbish you'll never hear the end of it."

Kaname's reply was almost instantaneous,

"As if that miserable cow could careless," she retorted, and gestured with her racket for the former-Etoile to continue play. Not letting her tease go, the council assistant's dark eyes became little more than coal black slits as she purred in her usual husky tone,

"Anyway, what's wrong with me? Am I not good enough to join the fan girl horde?"

Amane rolled her eyes and belted the ball across the court.

This time Kaname was fast enough, stepping to her left side and back-handing the return. A blur of white fabric, the two athletes rallied at full tilt, the court alive with echoing impacts and the sound of restrained exertion.

Back and forth the ball flew, neither girl gaining the upper hand, slow shots countered with pounding volleys, high speed returns generating breathtakingly fast intervals during which the duo played on reflex alone, the game only calming as the ball lost momentum or one of the girls sliced their shot.

Catching a particularly awkward bounce, Amane curled the ball high into the air, arcing it across the net in perfect position for her opponent to out stretch her and finish the set in style. But before Kaname could connect the shot, a deep voice rumbled across the court, the school janitor pulling both of the girls from their concentration.

"You two wanting to use the showers after this?" the ragged old man growled abruptly, obviously unhappy at having to interact with the minors.

Despite the distraction, Kaname's shot still rang true and she swiped the ball from the air with a sweeping downward stroke, launching it back at her opponent. But Amane had already lowered her guard and turned to face the workman; the tennis ball sailing through her peripheral vision before burying itself somewhere beneath the wooden benches at the back.

Snarling at the interruption and realizing she'd just been robbed of her first victory against Spica's long standing number one, Kaname flicked her fringe as she turned to the overall clad man filling the entrance to the changing block.

She snapped venomously,

"Should you been in here during school hours?"

Avoiding Kaname's burning gaze, the janitor adjusted something on the tool belt hanging around his waist, replying with disinterest,

"They want the shower plumbing cleaned; I'm not starting an all day job at six in the evening."

Happy with the alterations he'd made, he added bluntly,

"It gets done now or not at all."

Kaname sighed, looking back across the net at Amane. The fifth year held her hands up in resignation; both girls would need a shower before returning to class, so it appeared their game would have to be cut short.

Kaname waved her hand in annoyance, dismissing the man.

Turing away, he mumbled his response,

"I'll leave one on for you. You'll have to take turns," and then disappeared into the dim shadows beyond.

Kaname stood for a moment mid-court, lost in the thunder storm churning through her head. Then after a pause she slowly began to laugh her dark, sultry laugh.

Curious and waiting for the punch line, Amane watched as she set about gathering her things.

But Kaname seemed totally lost in her own amusement, until eventually the former Etoile finally ventured in confusion,

"What is it Kenjo-san?"

With a crooked smile the young women replied sarcastically,

"It seems even divine intervention is on your side Amane," she held her hands up in defeat, "Will I ever beat you at anything?"

The former-Etoile shook her head with amusement, and she threw a towel across the net.

"You never give up do you?"

Kaname capitalised, replying in a silky voice,

"You know me Amane, I always get my way eventually."

Smiling at the unashamedly corny line, Spica's equestrian superstar shook her head again and turned to follow the janitor, her opponent sheathing her racket and grabbing her leather bag before moving to follow.

It was dim in the changing rooms after the bright morning sun outside, and it wasn't long before the girls found themselves shivering as the warmth of exercising wore off, the cold lino floor doing nothing for the ambient temperature within. Hurrying to the shower room, they stopped by the lockers to stash their bags.

Navigating the long rows of steel door fronts, the duo stopped at the fifth year bank and started putting their things away.

"You've got french next huh?" Kaname asked as she carefully placed her racket into the narrow cabinet before her.

Amane nodded, and Kaname gestured,

"You might as well go first then, I'm only going as far as the maths block and I'm not letting you cut class again."

Amane baulked with the ironic amusement of being kept on the straight and narrow by the school trouble maker, but acknowledged the offer with silent thanks. She removed her wash bag and school uniform from the locker, setting a mobile phone and keys down beside her somewhat plain and understated white sports bag.

Turning, she asked,

"Would you mind watching these for me? If I put them in my locker I'm bound to forget the phone; I'm still not used to carrying it."

Kaname frowned, unable to recall the fifth year ever having had one with her before.

"Sure, go for your life. But hurry eh? Before the old sod cuts the water completely."

Nodding, Amane hurried off, the Spican janitor not known for his patience or his understanding.

As she closed the frosted perspex door to the shower cubicles behind her, the tall fifth year's figure disappeared from sight and the sound of hot water drumming on the tiled floor beyond soon filled the room.

Kaname sat stretched out across one of the metal benches that ran between the banks of lockers, the worn green leather surface nicked and marked from years of service, the occasional set of initials in a love heart scoured into the fabric. Slowly massaging her calves as they tightened from the morning's game, idle curiosity drew the fifth year to Amane's mobile phone and she turned it over and over slowly in her hand.

It must be fairly new; it was a recent model and the handset showed little signs of use; even the plastic screen protector was still intact.

"So what's with you leaving the stone-age then?" Kaname called, trying to catch the former-Etoile's attention over the noise of running water. But obviously out of ear shot, Amane failed to respond and Kaname shrugged, replacing the phone and returning her attention to her aching legs.

It was no wonder they were sore; Kaname had certainly given the reclusive horse-lover a run for her money today. So close this time she thought to herself, although Kaname could hardly claim her former-rival was at her best, the troubled fifth year only now beginning to return to her usual self.

Reaching backwards, the brooding council assistant pulled a leaf from the evergreen bush set in a plant pot at the end of the row. Tearing bits off the stem she rolled the remainder between a finger and thumb, pondering through the sloping curtain of her dark fringe.

These past few weeks had been a whirlwind for the failed-Etoile Kaname thought, soon noting that her own life had hardly been a cake walk either.

Astraea Hill had become quite the soap opera during the election; besides the Ohtori-Konohana saga, there'd been Yaya's fight with the school council President, the Miatorian appointment and on a personal level, Momomi's endless mind games. The sulking brunette was no less of a handful now than she'd been immediately after the pre-election tennis duel the two girls had emulated today, Kaname's roommate still an annoying cocktail of hostility and an almost desperate need for attention. She would swing between throwing endless reels of snide comments at the fifth year, forcing her once-lover to bite her tongue to avoid triggering a full blown row, to maintaining a constant and clinging proximity that annoyed Kaname almost as much as the insults did.

It was as though Momomi was desperately trying to let go but couldn't quite manage it yet.

Time invested I guess, the dark haired senior thought to herself, and she tossed the crumpled leaf to one side dismissively.

Then, just as she was about to stand and stretch her legs out, a high pitched bleeping split the air and the angry growl of high-speed motor vibration rocked the handset on the end of the bench.

Surprised by the ferocity of the noise, Kaname jumped and turned toward the phone, waiting to see if it would stop.

It didn't, and as the fifth year watched the handset shuffle around on the leather seat, she caught something on the bright digital display set atop the grey shell; a single luminescent word that stood out, commanding her attention.

'Hikari.'

Kaname's eyes widened into dark pools.

The third year was still trying to keep contact with Amane?

Kaname wracked her brain, sure the former-Etoile hadn't mentioned anything about the tiny blonde having spoken to her recently. This must be a first since Hikari's departure?

Mind churning, the council assistant realised that despite dismissive words to an antagonistic Momomi on the morning after Hikari had left, recently she'd totally blanked the prospect that the third year might actually return; particularly over the course of this past week when Hikari Konohana had been, for all intents and purposes, a past tense subject.

Her dark eyes flicked thoughtfully back to the handset and she watched as the mobile continued its merry dance around the green leather bench top, threatening to dive onto the hard floor below if it weren't stopped from creeping towards the edge.

Kaname grimaced, able to picture the shattered plastic shell and cracked screen all too easily.

She should answer it really, not that she particularly wanted to talk to Hikari, but it was that or the phone was bound to slide off and break, and after all, she had promised to look after it.

Vivid memories sprung into the tall Spican's mind, including the characteristic call,

'Amane-senpai?'

Kaname cringed at the prospect of Hikari's whiny voice, but regardless of whether she answered the phone or not, Amane was bound to find out Hikari had tried to contact her and stress about whether she should return the call afterwards.

Finding herself strangely unsettled by the prospect, Kaname sat up straight, staring again at the name on the display.

There'd been something very right about these past few days with Amane she thought, and things were bound to change if Hikari came back on the scene. Amane would become the blubbering mess she was a fortnight ago, something that the raven haired council assistant had struggled with as it was, her patience only strengthened by the refreshing process of building new bridges with her former rival.

There it was again, the fifth year realised; Ohtori worship.

Dark lips sneered wryly as she remembered her words to Momomi before the first election; god knows how she'd managed to fool her brunette girlfriend with that line about watching her competitor closely.

Over the clatter of the handset, slow realisation worked on the usually calm and self-controlled tennis star, anxiety building in the back of her mind.

Not only Momomi though she conceded, she'd fooled herself as well.

And these five days really had been nice. A mixture of tennis, running, swimming and joking at the dinner table, they'd provided an escape from the aggravation of being around Momomi, sweetened by the knowledge that she was actually making a positive difference to someone else's life for a change.

Bad girl gone good? Probably not no, but certainly at least the beginnings of a strong friendship she'd hoped.

And if Hikari did worm her way back into Amane's life, all of that would most certainly change.

Unable to think due to the din and overcome by a sudden sense of urgency, the young woman snarled at the device to shut up, the persistent beeping noise only getting louder with each repetition. Something had shifted within her emotionally, and with the infernal racket she couldn't focus properly to make sense of it. Frustration building, the raven haired Spican snorted in contempt.

Kaname needed more time to think, to catch the sentiment, and knowing she had to silence the damn thing before Amane heard it and returned, the tall fifth year flicked the shell open.

The previous bedlam gave way to the soft sound of the shower, followed shortly by a pensive voice calling from the tiny embedded speaker.

"…Amane-senpai?"

Kaname's breathing hastened, and she became aware of the sudden need to swallow, her throat dry as her recently discovered conscious nagged at her angrily. Feeling intrusive and knowing she was betraying her new friend's confidence, she battled internally as she held the ear piece closer so she could hear more clearly.

"Amane-senpai?" the voice called again.

Kaname glanced apprehensively at the frosted door at the end of the hall. Surely Amane would have heard the ringing over the noise of the shower. Any second now she'd appear wrapped in a towel, anxiously asking who was on the other end of the line.

But there was no sign of the former-Etoile, the sound of running water still constant and undisturbed.

The voice continued,

"I got your text message; I've so wanted to call but my parents took my phone away before taking me to Europe. It's been locked in my father's draw ever since and we only got back today. They've gone out and I don't know when they'll be back so I don't have long… Amane-senpai, I saw you at our house… I wanted to wave, I felt so…-"

Hikari was pouring her little heart out, but the words drifted into the background as Kaname's head swam, her mind torn between the gut churning fact that she was doing something very underhand and the sudden and marked need to stop Hikari from contacting the Spican champion.

'What _am_ I doing?' she asked herself inwardly, 'Why don't I just take the phone to the shower room and be done with it? Why do I give a fuck if Amane and the dumb blonde get back together?'

Brow deep, she added as a point of justification,

'After all, I'm with Momomi, right?'

But as the small but familiar voice from the handset shifted pitch as it continued rambling, Kaname plunged deeper into thought.

'With Momomi huh? Some consolation that is...' came the bitter reply, and out of nowhere the memory of carrying Amane from the boiler room on that rainy thursday morning sprang to mind, the tired figure resting on her shoulder warm and comfortingly close, an unspoken but mutual respect passing between them.

Dark eyes twinkling, Kaname pondered the mental image.

One strong woman supporting another in a time of need; two rivals, two equals, together. The kind of companionship Kaname had always wished for, the kind she'd searched for with the unsettlingly contradictory Momomi, only to fall so soon after the first real hurdle.

'Something very right indeed…' the fifth year repeated, and cold logic of it hit Kaname full on.

This was pathetic. The Kaname Kenjo that rose to fame amongst the halls of Spica did not cower behind her conscious, did not bow to societies dictations of what was right and what was wrong; she took what she wanted, with style at that, and without a single glance back over her shoulder.

This bullshit stopped right now.

The fifth year snapped the shell closed, cutting the third year off mid sentence. Reopening the phone, she quickly thumbed back through the call log to check it had indeed been a one off, and then deleted the entry and blocked Hikari's number. She was sure Amane wouldn't know it had been done, and as her breathing slowed, the raven haired Spican coolly replaced the handset on the bench.

Struggling conscience silenced, she waited for her pulse to return to normal, waited for her composure to return. Stretching out across the leather seat, she smoothed the tired muscles in her long athletic legs, reflecting as she did.

She was Kaname Kenjo, one of the most powerful and respected students on Astraea Hill; it was only right that she claim her place beside the only Spican to have shone brighter than her. Hikari Konohana had had her chance she decided, certain the whiny teenager had only been able to capture Amane's attention in the first place because of the Spican idol's long lasting isolation.

And through slanted black lashes the fifth year realised that now, finally, the companionship she'd hankered after ever since the successful transfer student had joined the school and caught her eye, might actually be hers.

o o o

"Nagisa honey, pass me my black hair clip would you?" Shizuma called, holding her silver mass of hair in one hand and a burgundy scrunchie between the fingers of the other.

The redhead did as requested, reaching from her position on Shizuma's dormitory bed to grasp the black plastic crocodile clip from the smooth wooden desk opposite. Leaning back again she handed the accessory to her girlfriend before continuing to unhinge herself from her cumbersome Miator uniform.

The fourth year sat, knees tucked beneath her on the soft covers of the single dormitory bed, staring off into the space somewhere beyond the dark shadows of the candle lit room. Nagisa adored candle light, and Shizuma did her best to indulge the preference each evening, hoping to relax her fiancée before bed.

Tipping her head forward as she tied the scrunchie and placed the clip, the sixth year straightened up again, considering the thoughtful form on her bed.

Nagisa might as well be in another world completely for all it mattered; she'd hardly muttered a word since returning from the evening's council meetings.

"I take it everything's just about ready now?" she asked, hoping for a response, but the fourth year simply nodded her reply as she slipped out of her uniform and pulled a peach nightdress awkwardly over her head.

Shizuma sighed. The red headed Etoile had been like this for almost a week now; no explanation, no theatrics, just a constant and soul wrenching emotional numbness. No matter how hard Shizuma tried, Nagisa just wasn't opening the door, the sullen fourth year cold and withdrawn.

The happy smiles on the day of their engagement seemed an age away.

Waiting a moment for authenticity, she swiped her half full tea cup from the desk with an elbow, cursing as it hit the floor and shattered.

Finally the new Etoile jumped to life.

"Shizuma? Are you okay?" she asked as she whirled in concern, reaching for the upperclassman as the older girl knelt to gather the porcelain. Shizuma smiled as she looked up into Nagisa's deep brown eyes,

"I'm fine my love, just a slip," she said, adding "would you pass me the bin from the bathroom please?"

Nagisa slid off the bed, tip toeing bare foot around the broken cup and hurried off to the bathroom. As the silver-haired Miatorian finished collecting the fragile white shards, the fourth year returned with the metal waste paper bin.

Holding it still for her girlfriend, Nagisa watched as the former-Etoile carefully placed each razor-sharp piece into the bottom of the paper bin bag, meticulously picking the tinier bits from her skin, the tea coated china stuck to her finger tips and threatening to cut her later if she wasn't careful about removing them.

Satisfied she'd got the lot and noting Nagisa's fixated expression, the sixth year prepared herself as she decided it was time to change to her intended subject,

"You've not called your French tutor back?" Shizuma asked off handily, hoping she'd engineered the situation innocently enough to avoid the topic turning into a confrontation.

Still pacified by her concern for Shizuma's well-being, Nagisa's gaze lifted from her place knelt beside her fiancée, hands resting on the lip of the bin.

"No...," after which she added in confusion, "I didn't tell you I'd taken that telephone call did I?"

Shizuma smiled, emerald eyes swimming in the candle light.

"No honey, you didn't."

Wiping up the pool of spilt tea from the polished floor boards with a cleaning cloth that Nagisa had brought with her from the bathroom, Shizuma checked she hadn't missed any smaller bits of china before standing, dropping the shard covered cloth into the bin and returning the container to its rightful place. She rinsed her hands quickly in the sink, before returning to stand in the bedroom doorway, straightening out her crumpled uniform.

Nagisa remained where she was, knelt on the floor, watching her girlfriend as she waited for an explanation.

"So how do you know…?" she finally asked.

Shizuma grinned again, inwardly hoping she'd judged the fourth year's mood correctly. Tipping her head to one side as she regarded the perplexed figure below her fondly, she replied softly,

"Because I arranged the lessons for you Nagisa."

The fourth year scowled. She'd assumed it had been one of Miyuki's ploys, not something Shizuma had cooked up herself. Surely the couple had better ways of using their free time than compromising their relationship further with prolonged separation?

A dark thought crossed her mind, souring her mood even further.

Unless of course, Shizuma was eager to free some time up for more cosy conversation with the school council President.

But as the red head opened her mouth to protest, the silver haired senior added,

"You've met the tutor before Nagisa; she's looking forward to seeing you again."

Her anger somewhat pacified by her deepened curiosity, Nagisa furrowed her brow to request clarity.

"Shizuma-sama?"

Reaching down, the sixth year offered her hands outstretched to help Nagisa stand, watching the fourth year's slender profile through the thin nightdress as she did, leading her girlfriend back to the bed side.

Still standing, she continued,

"I explained to Emmie that you were feeling the pressure of everything going on lately, and that your lack of time learning French was complicating matters," Shizuma bid the fourth year sit and curled a leg beneath herself as she sat sideways, stroking the red locks from her girlfriend's face,

"Emmie said she'd be more than happy to treat you to lunch and help you catch up a bit. She said she misses joking around with you."

Nagisa's neck and shoulders relaxed as the anger slipped away, happy with the explanation and kicking herself for her cynicism, although the thought of extra study still left her miserable.

"I miss her too Shizuma. It was so nice, that day at your mother's…" the fourth year reflected quietly, her gaze unfocused and directed somewhere across the floor.

"It all seems so long ago now…" she murmured in a low voice.

Shizuma smiled, turning Nagisa's head with fingers that gently cupped the Aoi girl's slender cheek.

"A morning off premises and away from the stress will do you good no?" she asked, trying to instil some cheer in the red head.

Nagisa nodded solemnly, the prospect of being away from Miyuki's constant scowl very much appealing; anything to get some peace and quiet away from the woman.

"And it's not like it will effect our time together, I've made sure it coincides with council duty and Miyuki can hardly say no after lecturing me so extensively on distracting you from your education."

Somewhere deep in Nagisa's consciousness a spark snapped her to focus. Lecturing her?

But Shizuma pressed the subject too quickly for the red headed Etoile to structure comment or question,

"So I've arranged a cab for you at ten tomorrow morning. Emmie's going to meet you at a café in town a little after half ten; she's got a shoot to finish up before heading in herself, but she'll be happy to give you a lift back afterwards."

Shizuma beamed, toying with Nagisa's fringe,

"It'll be Christmas before you know it Nagisa. We can go see them together again."

But the fourth year merely managed a vacant nod, her mind a world away as it churned Shizuma's comment about Miyuki, and the endless uncertainty and emotional insecurities that it had spawned.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

___(Illustrations, previews and author meta for this fanfiction can be found on the Studio Nine Sparrows page on facebook)_

**_Strawberry Panic ~ The Gravity of Love_**  
_Winter Term, Chapter Thirteen_

**"Une tasse de thé rouge, s'il vous plait" Nagisa asked, nodding politely as the pretty waitress acknowledged her order and scooted off into the cafe to prepare it.**

Predictably, Emmie had chosen the only French speaking outlet in the entire city, making sure her student wouldn't even get a cup of tea without first practising the language to be able to order it, and Nagisa grimaced as she took her seat outside, realising she had a good twenty minutes alone before Emmie was due to join her.

A cunning ploy indeed.

Shuffling her grey coat out from under her as she made herself comfortable at the white plastic table, the red head looked woefully at the cafe's menu, the entire thing printed in French, lacking any Japanese or English as a guide. She might try ordering some food, but given the horrendous descriptions she'd had of European delicacies such as buttered snails and boiled frog's legs, she feared for what she might end up having served to her.

Yes, a very cunning ploy indeed. Learn French or vomit as a consequence. It was no wonder Shizuma loved Emmie so dearly; they had the same vindictive streak.

Returning the menu card to its holder, Nagisa looked around her surroundings instead, taking in the busy town street the café was located on. Heading straight into the centre of the retail district, the wide road beside her heaved with Christmas traffic, the path full of people hurrying past on their way to do more holiday shopping. Amongst the noise and bustle of the crowd, Nagisa found the café exterior a stark contrast; an oasis of calm, the well pruned bushes and potted plants that marked it's border standing guard, protecting the occupants from the sprawling urban monster rumbling by.

It was cold outside, but the language barrier and the hesitation it generated had stopped Nagisa from sitting inside, worried that someone might approach her as she sat alone waiting for Emmie. As she'd neared the building she'd spotted a group of young european men inside the café, the lads loud and rowdy as they joked about at their tables, commenting on the particularly eye-catching figure of the waitress as she served them. With her lack of confidence, Nagisa struggled to tell the boys to go away at the best of times, let alone in a foreign language.

For a brief moment she smiled, wistfully bemused by the idea of rejecting a boy in favour of another girl, when only a few years ago she'd have done anything to have a guy look at her the same way her beautiful fiancée did.

Coming to Miator had changed Nagisa so much; she wondered if her parents would even recognise her when they returned from Europe after the holiday to visit.

Spring held so much to look forward to, yet was so painfully far away at the same time. So much would change with the start of the New Year; Miyuki would leave Astraea, Shizuma would get her flat and potentially Nagisa would move in with her, Tamao would be out of their way and the constant attentions from the younger years would lessen as Nagisa became a single entity in the eyes of Astraea, her silver haired girlfriend and their relationship safely removed from public scrutiny.

Long evenings curled up with a film, lazy mornings when the girls would have nothing better to do than bicker over who got dressed enough to make the tea.

Come spring, it would all be so much easier.

Yet spring was at least four more days of torture away, plus the term ahead of the exams when the girls returned from the winter break. It was like an insurmountable wall that drew a dark shroud across her mind, blocking the relief and freedom promised to her later if she'd just manage to cope with the remaining wait.

Just a little longer, she kept telling herself, but all too often she found it too much, each barrage of emotional blackmail and social positioning from Miyuki stripping her soul away that little bit more.

Nagisa sighed, realising she was sinking back into a stupor of negativity once again. Today was supposed to be a break from the politics of Astraea, so why drag them here with her?

Determination setting on her pretty face, the young red head nodded to herself as she decided with executive conviction that today would be a happy day.

And as an icy breeze whipped across the café patio, the waitress reappeared, a steaming cup of red tea present on the tray she carried, a chorus of whistles following her backside as she walked past the young men inside.

The young woman rolled her dark eyes as she placed Nagisa's order on the table, the redhead sighing sympathetically. She understood the sentiment, the young woman before her stunningly attractive in an oriental sense, all soft smooth skin and long straight hair, but Nagisa found herself repulsed by the manner in which the group were vocalising the matter.

What did she see in guys for all those years?

The waitress smiled pleasantly and returned to her business, leaving Nagisa to warm her chill fingers on the outside of the china cup. Pausing a moment to feel the wonderful glow as her digits adjusted to the temperature, she then set about sweetening the drink slightly, stirring a level heap of sugar in.

As the teaspoon rang melodically against the porcelain rim, Nagisa was pulled from her thoughts by a heavily accented call from the street behind her,

"Nagisa Aoi!"

The red head beamed, recognizing the soft voice straight away, standing and turning as Emmie entered the café patio through a white metal archway within the managed floral border.

The French woman looked radiant as ever, her long brown hair loose, her slender figure hugged by a warm woollen wrap and a continental styled skirt. Soft brown boots covered her shins, the rest of her legs clad in expensively patterned hosiery that complimented her richly tanned skin.

"Emmie-sama!" she grinned, and reached out to hug the woman dearly, the pair greeting each other with a traditional theatric kiss to each cheek.

Holding each other at arm's length for a moment, Emmie smiled at the young woman before her,

"You look amazing as ever Nagisa, I hope you're well?"

Nagisa blushed as she mumbled her thanks, replying in a small voice,

"Very much so, thank you Emmie-sama. But I shouldn't be the one receiving the compliments."

Emmie smiled, and bid the fourth year retake her seat as she drew the opposite chair from beneath the table Nagisa had chosen, setting about making herself comfortable.

Placing her car keys on the table and exclusive looking bag beside her feet, the French woman sat back in her chair, continuing to smile at the pleasant reunion.

For a moment, they sat in silence, Nagisa unsure of what to say, glad for the familiar face but realising she knew so little about her companion, she wouldn't know what to say to her to start the conversation.

Emmie relieved the awkwardness for her, beginning,

"Mina wanted me to pass on her best wishes; you've been sorely missed this past fortnight. She's determined to have you both back again for dinner as soon as she's finished with the holiday PR schedule."

Leaning back in her chair, she motioned abruptly toward the waitress. Turning back, the French woman continued,

"We were thinking perhaps you might join us for Christmas dinner? Unless you both wanted some privacy for the day?"

Nagisa felt her face flush again, and gestured her thanks quietly,

"I'm sure we'd both love to. It's not yourself or Mrs Hanazono- "

Emmie cut in, stressing the familiarity,

"Mina Nagisa, her name is Mina."

And Nagisa blushed, correcting herself,

"It's not you or Mina-sama we're trying to get away from by going to the Summer House. I'm sure Christmas dinner would be lovely."

Smiling contently, Emmie cupped her hands on the table before her in satisfaction.

"We'll make that a date then. Mina cooks a delicious Christmas Turkey," she added.

The waitress reappeared, and Emmie took the menu card from its stand as she greeted the young woman. Taking a moment to scan the list before her, she rattled off a brief list to the girl, nodding politely after as she completed the order.

Smiling, the waitress turned on heel, heading back to navigate the over excited young men in the restaurant.

Nagisa sighed at the ease at which the French woman manipulated the language, and Emmie caught the sentiment, frowning at her companion's frustration.

"Shizuma tells me you've not been learning French long? Did you study it at all before Astraea?"

The fourth year shrugged in defeat, her demeanour shifting,

"Not for long, and I wasn't very good at it then either."

Emmie nodded to the red heads half empty cup,

"You got that far okay?"

Nagisa twisted her hands together, resting the side of her head against them, muttering in avoidance,

"I'd have starved if you weren't here with me though," having recognized the plural reference to cake that Emmie has used during her order.

She sighed heavily,

"It's just taking me a long time to catch up, and the other girls are so far ahead. And now I have all these extra duties on top to cope with as well."

The fourth year sighed at the subject, then more calmly added,

"I'm not coping too well with Etoile."

Emmie reached a hand forward sympathetically and smiled fondly,

"In all fairness Nagisa, neither did Shizuma at first. By all accounts, she found it all extremely overwhelming after Kaori passed away."

Nagisa found the name strangely irritating today, her mood souring as she replied,

"I don't have that excuse though. The only thing in my life that needs grieving is my free time."

Emmie tipped her head, surprised by the degree of Nagisa's mood swing. Shizuma hadn't been understating the extent to which things were getting on top of her girlfriend.

Catching herself, Nagisa apologised quickly,

"I'm sorry Emmie-sama; that was wrong of me. It's all a bit much at the moment I guess."

The French woman smiled fondly and squeezed Nagisa's forearm.

"You don't need to apologise Nagisa, we all have days like that. Besides, what else is family for?"

Nagisa's expression softened at the word, and her face flushed again. She hadn't thought in those terms before.

"Th-thank you," she stammered.

Emmie smiled, and gripped Nagisa's hand again briefly before sitting back more formally. Taking a more serious tone, she explained,

"Shizuma was under the impression from tutoring you in summer that confidence is your main problem, and most of that came from you not having had enough time or the right environment to practice in?"

She gestured for clarity,

"It's one thing talking French to another student, but using French amongst native speakers is the fastest way of learning it properly."

Seeing Nagisa's face plummet rapidly into a pensive expression, Emmie grinned playfully,

"You know, not all Europeans smell you know."

Nagisa blushed, realising her apprehension was so transparent. Hurriedly trying to explain for fear of causing offence, she gushed,

"I didn't mean it like that; certainly Emmie-sama could never smell badly. I just-"

Emmie cut her off with a wave of her hand as she laughed musically, her eyes beaming her amusement,

"I know Nagisa, I know."

Still shaking with the occasional chuckle, the brunette considered her next sentence. With a reassuring tone she continued,

"Don't worry, I didn't bring you here to subject you to the unwanted attentions of those foreign students," and she gestured towards the group in the café who were preparing to leave,

"I meant more with someone like myself that you could relax with. Trying to talk to people that intimidate you is going to be no different that trying to speak in front of the other girls in class who have been learning much longer than you."

Smiling fondly, she added,

"I'd like to think I don't intimidate you Nagisa?"

The fourth year's face returned to its happy state, the new Etoile replying,

"Of course not Emmie-sama, you've been wonderful to me."

Then adding quickly, she said,

"You both have."

The pair smiled across the table, Nagisa's mood recovered expertly by the European woman's humour and warmth.

But as Emmie greeted the returning waitress who brought with her a pot of tea and a selection of patisserie deserts, the attractive brunette pondered the young woman before her. Shizuma was right, Nagisa was very definitely not the same young lady she'd been a fortnight before.

Emmie motioned the fourth year towards the refreshments,

"Dig in, and perhaps we'll start with some basic stuff like verbs and sentence structure before getting technical?"

And despite the red head doing her best to remain positive, Emmie noticed the crack in Nagisa's smile almost as soon as the new Etoile dipped her eyes towards the plate.

o o o

"Rokujo-san?"

Chikaru's soft voice echoed across the heavy wooden table in the student council chamber, the room's vacancy amplifying the fifth year's calm voice even further.

It was dark in the meeting room, the Miatorian President sat on the edge of an arm chair near the heavy red curtains that hung before each window, the young woman bent intently over a chaotic looking coffee table that lay strewn with documents and paperwork, lit by a single table lamp that perched amongst the mess.

Chikaru smiled wryly at the sight, the scene looking very much like her own room.

Approaching her Miatorian peer, the Lulim girl offered,

"If it's any consolation, my Dormitory desk looks a lot like that too."

She twisted her face in exasperation, adding,

"We've cut it a bit close this year haven't we?"

Miyuki, who had obviously pulled an all-nighter given the still shrouded windows, looked up from the collage of sheets, curling her black bob back behind one ear as it fell, her expression that of fatigue mixed with happy appreciation for having a sympathetic and understanding ear.

"Yes we have, haven't we," she agreed, before relaxing back into her chair, her neck muscles complaining as she shifted position.

Glad for the interruption, she enjoyed the moment's rest, inquiring,

"What can I do for you Chikaru-san? I hope you're well?"

The Lulim girl nodded, her red ribbons mirroring the movement,

"As well as can be expected at this time of year, thank you. I'm almost done with the Lulim discharge, so if there's anything more I can do to help yourselves or Spica, please don't be afraid to ask."

Miyuki, head sinking pleasantly into the plush head rest of the high-backed arm chair, smiled in respect for her peer,

"How do you do it Chikaru? Always first to finish, always first to offer assistance…"

The dark haired Miatorian gently rocked her head in bemusement,

"You'll be sorely missed the year after next."

Chikaru dipped her gaze politely, replying,

"A lot of it comes from having a very efficient personal assistant," she said, after which she chuckled warmly.

"Kagome still ceases to amaze me."

Miyuki smiled briefly before her expression returned to a state of weary fatigue, and she looked across toward the bookshelves at the opposite end of the room, her gaze unfocused and drawn.

"Dear Kagome. There's always one, and inevitably they end up being at Lulim."

Lost in a moment's thought, the sixth year sighed heavily before returning to her business face, sitting up correctly and regaining her composure.

"So what can I do for you Minamoto-san?" she asked.

Accepting that their moment of informality had passed, Chikaru replied with the proper decorum that their titles demanded,

"I came to inform you that your dress is ready Miyuki-san. Please, feel free to collect it at your convenience."

Miyuki's face shifted, momentarily portraying something akin to satisfaction, although Chikaru couldn't catch it properly in the dim light of the table lamp. She might even have confused it for vindictive glee.

"Excellent Chikaru-san. If it's acceptable, I'd like to pop by later in the evening to collect it?"

Chikaru nodded, and waited to see if Miyuki had anything further to add, the sixth year obviously thinking something over by her furrowed brow. But the Miatorian senior didn't elaborate, and the Lulim President took it as her cue to leave,

"I'll be back in my room as soon as dinner is finished Rokujo-san. Feel free to join me at your convenience."

To which Miyuki nodded her thanks, gesturing her farewell before returning to the paperwork before her. And as Chikaru turned to leave the stifling darkness of the council chamber, she found herself wondering how someone could maintain such a guarded demeanour without cracking open with repressed emotion.

o o o

"Oh for godsake!" Nagisa exclaimed, her frustration really beginning to show.

Undeterred by the young woman's venting, Emmie pressed the subject harder, leaning closer so she could stress the error to her student more clearly.

Explaining the source of the grammatical mistake with a few swift marks of her pen, the French woman tipped her head, her expression the picture of patience as Nagisa's brown eyes flicked across the alterations.

Understanding dawning on her, the fourth year rolled her eyes and sighed apologetically.

"I'm so sorry Emmie-sama, I see now."

She buried her forehead in cupped hands and slowly rolled her head from side to side. She wanted to scream, but conceded she'd advanced further in this one morning than she had in weeks.

Swallowing the lump of frustration-born emotion that nagged at her throat, she raised her gaze, taking a deep breath.

Making sure her tone was composed and polite, she offered,

"Thank you so much Emmie-sama, this really is a huge help," and parsing her lips she added,

"It's no wonder Shizuma is so good at this."

Emmie half smiled, but brushed the compliment aside, not wanting the distraction. Instead she reasserted,

"See, you _can_ do this Nagisa. It's just a matter of time and practice."

The fourth year sighed again, slumping back in her chair.

Emmie was right of course, but did the red head really want to be sacrificing more time with her fiancée for this rubbish?

No, of course not, like she'd ever use French outside the classroom anyway. The only French speaker she knew was sat in front of her and spoke better English than she did, let alone formal Japanese or written Kanji.

Distractedly, the fourth year glanced away from the table, watching the traffic pass by.

The pair sat in silence for a moment, Emmie agitated by Nagisa's avoidance, Nagisa tired of the subject and needing a break. Deciding she'd gained a fair bit of ground, Emmie elected to let the moment stand and relaxed into her own chair, gesturing again for the waitress.

It had been a long, hard morning, and catching her own rattled frame of mind, the French woman realised now would be a sensible time to pause.

It'd also been an extremely interesting insight into the young woman her girlfriend's daughter was so enraptured by. Nagisa had certainly changed a fair bit since their last meeting, and Emmie was genuinely concerned for the red head's well being, the weight of the Etoile having crushed the girl's spirit completely.

Surely there must be something more going on here than an over whelming school appointment? Hadn't Shizuma mentioned something about her former-roommate making a nuisance of herself?

Emmie opted for some cool down time, after which she decided it was time to do a little digging and offer Nagisa the chance to confide more completely.

As the waitress approached the table, Emmie turned to order more tea, the French woman stopping mid sentence as her attention was caught by something else.

Nagisa was giggling.

Emmie frowned, gesturing for a fresh tea pot as she turned quizzically to the fourth year.

Sat back in her chair, brown gaze miles away, the young red head was smiling to herself as she played with her crimson Etoile stone.

Waiting for a moment so Nagisa could enjoy whatever mental image it was that had shifted her mood so quickly, the French woman caught the sound of pop music blaring from one of the cars crawling past the café in the heavy late morning traffic.

Catching the older woman's gaze, Nagisa returned to the moment.

"What's so funny? You were ready to explode a moment ago?" Emmie asked with a curious smile.

Nagisa blushed a deep shade of burgundy, and turned away, hiding her eyes and shaking her head.

Bemused, the intrigued smile crept further from the corner of Emmie's lips, and the brunette gestured for explanation.

"Nagisa?"

The fourth year's embarrassment exploded, and she turned back, shaking her head and holding her hands as if to say she didn't know where to start.

Finally finding the words, she managed,

"It's that song," prompting the French woman to strain to hear it better,

"I've heard it before Emmie-sama" the fourth year added.

Emmie tipped her head, listening intently.

Recognition flared, and she pulled the name from the air just as the chorus kicked in,

"Weapon of Choice?" she asked.

Nagisa nodded, blushing even further. Not understanding the significance, but enjoying watching the young woman squirm, Emmie motioned for further explanation.

"I um."

Nagisa rolled her eyes in total embarrassment.

"God, I can't believe I'm telling you this," she said, framing her face with her hands again.

Taking a deep breath, she began,

"I first heard this track when Shizuma took Amane, Hikari and myself to the Summer House after a shopping trip."

Sitting back she resigned to completing the tale regardless of the consequences,

"That was the night we drank that bottle of champagne Mina mentioned at dinner."

She giggled as she remembered the evening scene by scene, from Shizuma's antics at the bar to Hikari forcing the scarecrow-esque Amane to dance, from joining Shizuma atop the coffee table to making love on the sofa in front of the fire later that evening, the warmth of the burning wood complimented by the alcohol coursing through her veins, stripping the fourth year of her youthful inhibitions.

Pushing that last image out of her mind given the company she kept, the red head continued her story,

"Shizuma played this on the living room stereo when she decided it was time we all lightened up a bit. She was dancing on the coffee table at the time."

Emmie, whose grin had grown broader and broader as the depth of Nagisa's embarrassment had progressed, burst into laughter,

"Table dancing?" Emmie asked, adding with an exaggerated look, "Perhaps it's time we had the staff check the Summer House over for wear and tear?"

She grinned, adding casually,

"You know, there was a time when that child couldn't dance to save her life."

Nagisa baulked, unable to believe the remark,

"But she dances so well? God, that night at the Summer House. I'd never seen someone…" and the Miatorian's voice trailed off as embarrassment caught up with the memory of watching the sixth year's slender hips rotate with the beat, the Hanazono girl winding up and down on her perfect legs, emerald eyes sparkling with wicked mischief as they'd watched Nagisa squirm in the cosy leather arm chair.

After a moment's awkward silence, Nagisa mumbled quietly,

"So um, that was why I was laughing."

Then in an even smaller voice, she added,

"I could never dance that well."

And it was then that something snapped within the French woman. Sitting bolt upright, she gestured across the table,

"Right, that's enough of that young lady."

Nagisa panicked, caught off guard by the sudden change in tone and fearing she'd upset her companion.

But there was a smile behind the determination in Emmie's soft brown eyes, and she gestured again at Nagisa,

"Put your books away, we're done with French until after the weekend," and the red headed Etoile baulked in confusion,

"But you said we were going to meet on saturday as well Emmie-sama?" she asked, her small voice betraying how unsure she was of the European woman's reaction, her over sensitive insecurities kicking in once again.

Noting that very trait in Nagisa's behaviour, Emmie nodded resolutely,

"And that we will, but I have something much more important in mind for saturday. French can wait until after the Ball."

And without any further explanation, Mina's lover set about packing her language guides and dictionary away, having decided it was time to do something about Nagisa's complete lack of self-esteem.

o o o

"Nagisa-chan, where have you been!" Tamao exclaimed, her expression a weird mix of frustration and relief rolled into one as her seemingly part time-roommate appeared in the Dormitory corridor before her.

Tamao had even considered calling the Sister, the evening meal approaching quickly and Nagisa nowhere to be seen. The dark haired Etoile had spent the entire morning treading water with her chin now steadily disappearing below sea level; things were at their most critical with the Christmas Ball preparations, each of the many small teams Miyuki had put together now needing constant guidance and support if the work were to be done in time, and amongst all of this, Nagisa had seemingly disappeared.

Frustration subsiding, Tamao's voice returned to its usual fond tones, the upperclassman approaching her fellow Etoile, making her way past the door to the Dormitory lounge that she'd been heading towards in search of her partner. Reading Tamao's expression despite the dim light in the corridor, the red head cringed, knowing full well what was coming next,

"I'm sorry Nagisa-chan, I didn't mean to snap. I've just been worried, that's all."

Nagisa sighed, evasive as the dark haired Miatorian took her by the wrists, gazing attentively into her friend's eyes.

"You've been off premises again?" she asked.

Too weary to play the cat and mouse game, Nagisa replied quietly,

"I'm taking extra French classes Tamao-chan," she explained, and then to avoid further questioning she added,

"Miyuki should have told you; I'm sorry if Tamao-chan was worried."

Uncharacteristically responsive for the Nagisa she knew of late, Tamao stood surprised by the red head's apparent openness.

Smiling happily she squeezed her roommate's hands,

"Well you're here now, that's all that matters."

She grinned,

"Just in time for prayer too! Oh, and I saw your dress. It's beautiful!" Tamao added, doing her best to maintain the positive atmosphere.

Nagisa hadn't spoken to her more in the past fortnight than she had just then, at least, not without having to do so in a formal capacity.

The red head sighed, knowing full well the anger the previous compliment had suddenly generated was sourced by Miyuki's Etoile meddling and not by Tamao herself. Once again unwilling to risk falling into the question and answer game with her companion, Nagisa simply closed the conversation with blanket acceptance.

"Thank you. I hope it matches yours Tamao-chan."

The dark haired Etoile was about to press further when a swish of black fabric and the crisp ring of heels on the wooden floor announced Miyuki Rokujo's arrival.

"Good evening Etoile-sama," the council President offered in a formal voice, her tone curt and clipped.

Tamao returned the greeting as required, but Nagisa blanked the woman altogether. After the long morning of tutorship and the confusing end to her time with Emmie, the red head really wasn't in the mood at all.

"Are we ready to give the evening prayer?" Miyuki asked, prompting Nagisa to scowl further.

Inwardly she wanted to snap back, pointing out they were as ready as they were every day of the week, fifty two weeks of the year, just as their duty required them to be.

And more importantly, that they didn't need asking or reminding after so much damn practice!

But once again, the fourth year bit her lip, knowing all too well the consequences of letting the outburst fly.

Tamao, noting the thunder cloud on Nagisa's face, answered quickly on behalf of the pair,

"Yes we are Rokujo-san. Was there anything else you needed from us?"

Miyuki, her aura cold and stoic, took a matter of fact tone and gestured to reinforce her next point,

"Obviously, we're now a day away from the Ball."

She paused, gathering her words,

"I thought I'd take a moment to stress to the pair of you that, after tomorrow evening there will be absolutely nothing I can do to assist you."

She motioned in the vague direction of the Dormitory population,

"Once discharge is complete, the Christmas Ball itself will be entirely in your hands. I've done what I can for the preparations, but the actual event itself is in the realm of the Etoile. I hope you both understand the responsibility that will carry?"

Nagisa, facing away, rolled brown her eyes, Tamao catching the gesture from the corner of her peripheral vision.

Surely Miyuki was baiting her room mate. Unless…

There was something odd about Miyuki's tone and Tamao was puzzled. If this wasn't to start a fight, which the sixth year's manner somehow suggested it wasn't, then why the need to stress the point so markedly?

The council President continued,

"Once the morning meeting is complete and the girls have had their tasks allocated, the success of the event in its entirety will be down to you two. My attendance at the Ball will be purely that of my position and my social responsibility to maintain a presence."

Not really following Miyuki's point, but fully aware that Nagisa next to her was about to explode, Tamao filled the silence with the words that she presumed Miyuki would want to hear,

"We understand our obligations Rokujo-san; we'll endeavour to fulfil them on Saturday just as we would any other day of the year," and then after a pause, she added, "for the integrity of Miator of course."

Still utterly perplexed by the conversation, Tamao responded politely as Miyuki expressed her satisfaction,

"I'm glad that's clear. We should proceed with the evening prayer."

Tamao nodded her agreement, reaching back to touch Nagisa's arm, the red head shirking the interference in her personal space, despite being thankful for her dark haired companion's quick removal of Miyuki.

Watching the sixth year stride off down the corridor toward the dining hall, Tamao glanced between her room mate, who unceremoniously blanked all opportunity to thank her fellow Etoile, and the imposing form of the council President disappearing into the dim light ahead.

What _was_ that about?

o o o

"…after which, on this final Friday of the school year, the staff and I wish you all a very Happy New Year and look forward to seeing you fresh and rested in the spring!"

Finishing her speech, Sister Mizue stepped back from the podium lectern and tapped her hands together softly in theatrical celebration.

A polite round of applause rippled through the Cathedral as the audience followed suit, until eventually, someone broke with convention and let their excitement bubble over, giggling as they cheered above the noise. Excitement abound, the gathered students followed one after another and it wasn't long before the cold stone walls erupted with applause as the girls realised they were once again free for the holiday.

Smiling faces and beaming eyes flashed amongst the crowd, and in her place stood beside the Dormitory administrator and her fellow Etoile, even Nagisa managed a weak smile as she watched her classmates hugs each other joyously, the congregation slowly beginning to file from the Cathedral entrance in methodical fashion.

Even from her vantage point atop the stage dais, she could feel the enthusiasm and elation coursing through the chamber.

That bit closer, Nagisa told herself, and for a moment, she could almost feel the weight falling from her shoulders. She'd be away with Shizuma before she knew it, and the worst she'd have to endure after that would be Mina and Emmie's inevitable teasing. She could finally do something about making up for her miserable term-time behaviour to Shizuma too.

But before she could slip too far into her plans, a dark shadow stretched across her view, announcing the presence of the Miatorian President.

Stood before the Head Sister, Miyuki bowed respectfully, adding a curt nod to the Etoile stood to one side. Her dark eyes showed heavy lines, the result of several nights missed sleep, the senior having pushed herself far beyond her usual limitations to complete her end of year duties; such was the disruption to the usual state of affairs this term and the degree to which Miyuki was determined not to fail.

"The council is happy to confirm that it's end of term responsibilities are complete. The Dormitory girls will be free to leave as soon as tomorrow's Celebrations have finished."

Mizue nodded in satisfaction, patting Miyuki on the arm sympathetically.

"It's never easy this time of year Rokujo-san, the council has done well to keep pace."

She smiled, looking back across the happy faces of the students before her,

"Once again your skills have carried us through. Look at them Miyuki, you'd hardly know anything had been different this year."

As the sixth year looked back across her shoulder, taking in the happy throng, the Sister returned to a more formal posture, her hands gathered before her.

"You should all be very proud."

Miyuki nodded her thanks, gesturing to the Etoile stood listening quietly to the exchange,

"We've had a great pairing step into the gap left by Spica's mistakes Sister; they're due as much praise as the council is."

Her words were marked, her gaze falling on Nagisa directly, twisting the sentiment with an edge of sarcasm that others would have missed were they not been present at Miyuki's many sermons that she'd forced the red head to endure. Tamao watched warily, unsure whether or not to expect trouble and protectively stepping to close the distance between her and Nagisa.

Mizue, oblivious to the exchange, added next,

"Yes of course, our new Etoile," and she turned to congratulate the pair, Nagisa forcing a smile, but still acutely aware of Miyuki's dark eyes burning a hole in her.

Clapping her hands together with a satisfied smile, the Dormitory administrator gathered herself to leave,

"Which only leaves the Ball! I'm sure I don't need to inquire as to our state of readiness; you've been more than methodical in your final year Miyuki, I'll happily leave the last of the arrangements in your hands and join the staff."

After which the old woman nodded her farewell, heading off stage left towards the dim corridors that led backstage and out via the rectory exit.

Nagisa let a quiet sigh slip, and gazed back across the milling sprawl of mixed uniforms and beaming faces.

One step closer.

o o o

Shuffling out amongst the hectic column of girls, Kaname Kenjo walked with the grim expression of someone carrying their biblical cross to crucifixion, the slope of her dark fringe hiding irritable eyes from her once girlfriend beside her.

The Spican pair had been forced to attend the end of term ceremony together for council appearances sake, although little had passed between them during the entire morning's proceedings, the space around them teeming with subtext and particularly on Momomi's part, unspoken and desperately pressing feelings.

The line was moving slowly away from the Cathedral, the sky outside clear but crisp, the snows and heavy winds of late having passed. Japan's winter was rarely heavy set or prolonged, and the beginnings of spring were almost tangible amongst the brilliant disc in the vaulted sapphire sky and the sniff of fresh salt in the sea air lingering on the breeze.

Kaname would be glad to see an end to the darkness and depressingly long nights, the sultry Spican more at home under the blistering sun on an open court, the opponent before her and the gazing eyes of the crowd more compelling than the atmospheric nights under deep clouds and broken light that accompanied the Christmas months. She might be a night owl, but not in the repressed gothic sense that so many of her fellow students seemed to be. Particularly those from Miator, she noted wryly.

Momomi beside her was silent, the brunette's pretty hair framing her face, hiding her own irritation as numerous underclassmen bumped into her as they rushed back to the Dormitories or their next, and mostly likely final class. Looking down at the over excited juniors, she sighed uncomfortably, triggering her tall companion to misread the subtext,

"Oh don't worry Momomi, one more day and you'll be shot of me for good," Kaname muttered in an offhand tone, her gaze far across the bay and out towards the sea beyond.

Momomi's eyes widened and she looked off to one side, her chest rising in exasperation and angry frustration.

She bit back a snarl and the rising tear that threatened to follow it, snorting in contempt for the comment and continuing to avoid eye contact with the tall fifth year beside her.

Kaname leered, leaning into the brunette's personal space as she pushed the point,

"What's wrong Momomi? Not looking forward to a single room?"

Dark lips curled in vindictive pleasure as she continued,

"After all, surely you'll be glad to see the back of me? Such a flawed girlfriend, so much like damaged goods!" and she gestured with a wide sweep of her hand,

"Look at them Momomi. After all, what's to stop my one track mind from finding another distraction?"

Her words laced with venom and references to their many preceding rows and fights, Kaname pulling as many strings as she could, sick and tired of the charade between them.

Gaze firmly set on the path before her, Momomi stated through gritted teeth,

"We're in public Kaname."

The taller girl scoffed,

"Since when did that make a difference to you?" she asked, sneering viciously.

"Ashamed of me all of a sudden?" she continued with mock offence, before spitting her next line victoriously,

"You never complained when we were still fucking!"

A hushed gasp rippled around them, and Kaname set herself, waiting for the retort.

The embarrassment of being degraded amongst the juniors was enough to push the brunette over the edge, and stopping in her tracks, Momomi grabbed her girlfriend's arm, pulling the taller girl to face her.

"What is it Kaname? What are you up to now?"

Tears sprang to Momomi's soft brown eyes, and her face twisted with repressed feelings as they threatened to bubble over.

"Happy? Is this what you wanted to see?"

Biting the wave back, she set her jaw in defiance, pointing to her face dramatically,

"See this Kenjo-san?" and she paused a moment for effect,

"It's the face of someone who couldn't give a fuck anymore!"

And as she flounced off into the astonished crowd around her, Kaname waited a moment, watching the melodramatic fifth year disappear before smiling coolly, her dark eyes sparkling with achievement.

o o o

Even from the confines of her half-empty Dormitory, Yaya could clearly hear the enthusiastic calls of the students as they left the Cathedral, the old brass bell ringing true as it declared the end of term. Not long now, and the Strawberry Dorms would be an empty shell hibernating until the girls returned in spring.

Turning from the open window, the dark haired Spican surveyed the scene before her, the room now barren apart from Hikari's possessions and Yaya's bare essentials. The remainder or her belongs were now neatly organized in a stack of cardboard boxes in the centre of the room, her more delicate clothes and perishables in a suitcase beside them.

She'd worked hard overnight to clear up, noting the appearance of several previously concealed holes in the plaster or marks in the wooden work from her moments of release earlier in the term. Unable to do anything about them now, Yaya hoped they would be over looked during the winter inspection.

There were only a few pieces left to pack, and Yaya stood in her night dress in the centre of the room, the third year still not having bothered to dress. She toyed with a limp art pad, her slender fingers flicking back and forth across a frayed corner.

Sighing at the sheer volume of her roommate's belongings left to remind her of the third year's absence, Yaya remained perplexed by the Konohana's apparent choice not to collect them. Surely Hikari would at least need her school books over the holiday? The tiny blonde had missed a fair chunk of content ahead of the spring exams, and although her grades were respectable, they were bound to suffer if she didn't get some revision done.

Then with another heavy sigh, Yaya added; unless of course, she was already studying somewhere else.

Yaya tossed the sketch pad into the pile of stuff waiting to be sealed into the final box, her mood decidedly soured.

Even if the staff did allow Yaya to return come spring, which she very doubted given her behaviour since Hikari had left, she realised suddenly that more than likely, there would be no one here return to anyway.

This would be it. Once she left this Dormitory and the remains of her brief life with the young blonde, Hikari Konohana would be nothing more than a memory.

o o o

It was late evening when a soft knock echoed through Shizuma's Dormitory door, the silver haired sixth year looking up from her novel, smiling from her place curled up on the Dormitory bed.

Nagisa was out early this evening, she thought, and sitting up, she waited for the red head to appear.

But the door remained still, and Shizuma frowned for a moment, confused.

Again, a soft, awkward sounding knock rang against the surface.

Closing her book having made sure she'd marked her place, Shizuma slid from the bed, her black uniform swishing as it brushed against the soft cotton sheets she'd been stretched out across.

Calling softly as she approached the door, Shizuma pushed her trailing silver hair out of her eyes.

"Come in?" she urged.

Still nothing, and having reached the cool metal handle, the slender sixth year opened the door herself.

Stood in the hallway before her, juggling an unstable looking tower of compact disc cases was little Chiyo Tsukidate, her blue eyes troubled as she did her best to balance the stack and greet the former-Etoile correctly.

Intimidated in the presence of her onee-sama's girlfriend, Chiyo stammered,

"For-former Etoile-sama," and she curtseyed awkwardly, almost sending the pile of clear plastic across the floor,

"Is, is Etoile-sama Nagisa-senpai here?" she asked in a small voice, her gaze averted to the floor.

The upperclassman smiled with bemusement, never having considered how her relationship with Nagisa might effect little Chiyo and the red headed Etoile's other adoring fans.

The first year was obviously completely besotted with the fourth year, and Shizuma smiled at the cute first year before her, realising how intimidating she must find the former-Etoile.

"I'm afraid not Chiyo-chan, I believe she's still in council duty," she explained softly, doing her best to make herself as approachable as possible.

Chiyo looked about a second, shuffling uncomfortably as she fought with her embarrassment, her little face turning bright red at the unexpected reply.

Having practiced the request continuously on her way to the sixth year's Dormitory, the last thing she'd expected to be told was that Nagisa wasn't there.

"Um, um," she mumbled, once again almost dropping the stack.

Trying not to betray too much amusement, Shizuma looked cautiously at the precarious pile the first year was juggling.

"Are you sure you don't want to put those down for a moment Tsukidate-san?" Shizuma asked, her eyebrow raised in concern.

Chiyo spurted forth the mechanics of her errand, caught up in the utmost importance of her task,

"Oh no no former-Etoile-sama. Rokujo-san said I wasn't to put them down until I'd given them safely to my onee-s…" she stumbled at the phrase, noting Shizuma's gathering smile,

".,.to Aoi-sama. They're very important you see, and Etoile-sama needs to finish the listing before tomorrow."

Shizuma's lips took a wry smile, and just as Chiyo lost her grip on one corner, Shizuma stepped forward to intervene. The top of the pile wobbled far above Chiyo's shoulders, and it was obvious the little first year wasn't going to complete the trip to the council chambers without dropping them.

Easing the pile from the first year's aching fingers, Shizuma hefted the stack and set them down carefully on the bedside table.

"I'll tell you what Chiyo-chan," she said, turning to the little first year, smiling as warmly as she could,

"Why don't you leave them here for a moment and go to the council chamber to find Etoile-sama. When you get there, you can stress how important it is that she finish up this work for Rokujo-san, which I'm sure will get her out of meetings early," adding after a pause,

"That will make her very happy don't you think?"

Chiyo's blue eyes widened at the thought, completely missing the manipulation having been offered the chance to please her onee-sama. The tiny Miatorian beamed.

"Oh!"

She blushed, realising she'd showed too much enthusiasm whilst addressing Nagisa's girlfriend and dropped her gaze once again to avoid Shizuma's piercing emerald gaze. Swallowing awkwardly, she explained in her tiny voice,

"I'll do that right away former-Etoile-sama,"

She curtsied briefly as she turned to hurry off down the corridor, bubbling over with excitement and an eagerness to reach the council chamber.

Trying to hide her smile, Shizuma added sternly,

"No running Tsukidate-san!"

Nodding attentively, Chiyo caught her enthusiasm and reminded herself to behave more correctly.

Watching for a moment as the tiny first year disappeared into the gloomy corridor, Shizuma shook her head with a smile and turned her attention to the pile of cases by her bed. Lifting the top few cases, she flicked through the stack in curiosity.

Under the first disc in the pile was a folded note, and scanning the page, the silver haired senior realised with a bemused frown that this was the music that Miyuki had prepared for the Christmas Ball, the tracks arranged in order of performance following the formal Etoile dance.

The tall Miatorian cringed, looking at some of the artist's names that caught her eye.

"Oh Miyuki," she sighed, noting her former-roommates awful taste in music had yet to change.

o o o

Chikaru had baulked in surprise when Miyuki had failed to try her dress on upon collection, the Lulim senior finding herself perhaps even a little offended, having fully expected the Miatorian President to inspect her work.

But Miyuki had already risked far too much recollection on the Lulim girl's part, having approached her to alter the dress in the first place. The last thing she needed now was to risk Chikaru waking up to her ploy and voicing her memories to the rest of the seniors. Eventually, the school being the rumour mill it was, things would get back to Shizuma, and all her hard work would be for nothing.

Stood in the low light of her Dormitory, curtains drawn and only the dim illumination of her table lamp by which to see, Miyuki stood before the full length mirror in her bathroom, holding the long shimmery garment up against herself.

It was perfect; Chikaru had done exactly what the council senior had hoped she would. More than likely, the deeply set memories from her short stay in the second year with the Miatorian duo during the school French exchange had influenced her creative mind, the image in the mirror before Miyuki almost identical to that which she was trying to recreate.

Only a few finishing touches remained, all of which she would have dealt with by mid-morning while everyone else was wrapped up in the final hours before the Ball.

All the hard work having been done, she was sure even the hapless Nagisa would be able to cope with her remaining responsibilities, and if not, the endlessly attentive Tamao would be there to bail her out, leaving Miyuki free to complete her own preparations.

She sighed in satisfaction, setting her jaw and staring intently at the young woman looking back from the murky mirror image.

She'd been good enough once. Perhaps now, in the dying embers of her time at Astraea, she might be once again.

o o o

_"Shizuma!" Miyuki squealed, the third year's long black hair whipping about her face as she tumbled out onto the terrace. Giggling like a kinder garden junior, Shizuma almost followed her to the deck, managing to catch herself as she missed the tall step from the doorway onto the snow covered flagstones beneath._

_ Out on the high balcony above the school grounds proper, the entire panorama was sheet white, the storm having calmed earlier in the day but not without leaving the surroundings blanketed in soft pillows of marshmallow-like precipitate first._

_ Shizuma stood for a moment, her spinning head trying to decide whether or not she should be concerned for the limp form in the snow before her. But Miyuki was still busy laughing, and Shizuma grinned as she reached down, offering a hand to her fallen room mate, _

_ "You're supposed to lose your head Miyuki, not your feet," she teased._

_ Warm breath leaving curling trails in the night air, the pair held each other still for a moment as the third year regained her feet, the mixture of the evening's heady pace and the intoxicating warmth of the alcohol coursing through their veins having left both girls in complete disarray._

_ Miyuki had never drunk so much alcohol before, and it was only when her rebellious room mate had promised it would help with her nerves that Miyuki was coxed into the first few sips, the dress she was wearing leaving the council assistant feeling awkward and exposed. And for good reason too, she thought, noting her bare thighs which were covered in flecks of snow, the blue satin seams of her garment damp from where she'd fallen._

_ But as the evening had progressed and the vodka had begun to do it's job, those first few sips had become one or two more, followed by several measured top ups until eventually, in wild abandon, the curved half bottle had been left with little more than a few final drops within._

_ Unable to feel the cold, her skin almost as warm as her glowing face, Miyuki was now far beyond caring about the consequences._

_ The two girls had spent most of the evening fleeing from a trio of overly voracious French boys who had gate crashed the school Ball. Local culture not big on following rules or tying the line, the gate staff had hardly blinked an eye when a number of local lads, having caught wind of a party at the high class academy, had marched on the antiquated hall in their best dress, hoping to woo some of the young talent within._

_ Much akin to wolves in the sheep's pen, the lads had run riot, the occasional Sister doing their best to shoo the boys from the premises, only too have them re-enter through a different entrance a little later._

_ One group in particular, obviously never having seen oriental girls before, took a distinct liking to Shizuma's unique hair colour and Miyuki's eye-catching attire, following them around the Hall continuously, bombarding the pair with relentless comments and remarks, trying to get the girl's attentions._

_ Having failed with the politer options, it hadn't taken the trio long to lower the tone, making it very clear what they had in mind._

_ Over exaggerated anxiety caught up with Miyuki and she turned her head back to the door, brown eyes wide as she peered into the darkness beyond,_

_ "Are they gone Shizuma?" she asked, straining to make shapes out in the gloom._

_ Shizuma giggled,_

_ "I think so, weren't they still by the cloak room looking for us?" she replied, turning her own head to glance behind her._

_ In the brisk wind, her long silver locks bellowed around her and she pushed her fringe awkwardly from her face as she turned back to her room mate._

_ Catching Miyuki's worried gaze, she burst into another giggling fit, covering her mouth with one hand as she almost doubled over._

_ "What was that they were saying outside the loos? Something about my bum?" she asked, losing the battle to maintain a straight face. Miyuki blanched with an appalled look for a moment, remembering the crude demands following the pair as they'd dashed into the girls toilets for safety._

_ Taking on a look of deep concentration, Miyuki attempted to control her fuzzy brain long enough to complete a proper translation, her stoic expression cracking as she began converting some of the cruder phrases from French to Japanese._

_ "Come on Miyuki, you're supposed to be good at this remember?" Shizuma pushed impatiently, poking her friend's satin wrapped tummy in agitation, causing Miyuki to buckle and almost fall to the floor again._

_ Miyuki reeled and paused, letting a wave of dizziness pass, waiting until she'd recovered before continuing to fumble over the words. Her cheeks were a rosy colour as it was, the shade only deepening as she dealt with some of the lewder comments,_

_ "The blonde one with the silly shirt," she said, doing her best with the vague mental image,_

_ "He said you had great-" and Miyuki's face flushed deep crimson as she approached such unfamiliar and usually unacceptable language._

_ "Said what?" Shizuma prompted, her green eyes sparkling with mischief,_

_ "Miyuki, get on with it!" she demanded._

_ Miyuki caught her breath, pausing before continuing,_

_ "He said you had great breasts. And-,"_

_ She tried not to grin, her face taking a stern look, the dark haired third year attempting to appear disapproving and politically correct,_

_ "And she said he wanted to bite your ass, because he thought it looked juicy."_

_ Shizuma twisted backwards, staring theatrically at her posterior with a raised eyebrow._

_ "Bite it?" she mumbled with an alarmed expression, and Miyuki lost control, intoxication coursing through her veins, prompting another fit of laughter. Closing her eyes, she felt chill tears roll across her warm cheeks,_

_ Shizuma followed suit, her serious pretence buckling to fresh giggling._

_ "There was more," Miyuki said, managing to regain control._

_ "The other guy, the one with the stupid glasses?" she gestured vaguely,_

_ "He said, um," and she struggled with one word in particular,_

_ "chatte, vagin?" she mumbled, her gaze losing focus._

_ Shizuma's deep eyes flashed as she rolled the delicious word from her tongue,_

_ "Pussy"_

_ Miyuki covered her crimson face as she doubled over again._

_ Half grinning as she watched her fellow third year, Shizuma remarked bluntly,_

_ "But I'm not sure I want that one translated," she said, suddenly uncomfortable with the idea of some smelly Frenchmen letching over her so graphically. Sobered by the image, she caught the degree of silliness in their conversation and decided it was time for them both to calm down. Trying to steady herself and the giggling third year before her, she placed a hand on each of Miyuki's bare arms. _

_ In retrospect, she'd probably fed Miyuki a little too much vodka, and she grinned again at the thought of the usually straight laced council assistant being so roaringly drunk._

_ But as the amusement passed, she stood for a moment, the world around them still apart from the whistle of the frosty wind whipping across the courtyard and the soft spasms of the Miatorian council assistant that Shizuma was holding._

_ As the haze and distraction dropped away, her perception cleared in the roaring silence, Shizuma taking in her class mate's proximity, the warmth of Miyuki's skin and the shifting fabric of the third year's dress as she breathed._

_ Miyuki was still lost in her amusement, head hung, her long dark hair shimmering in the starlight as the wind shuffled it to and fro._

_ Enthralled, Shizuma smiled softly, her bottomless green eyes considering the form before her. As drunk as she might be, there was no denying that on this night, in these circumstances and in that dress, Miyuki was simply stunning._

_ Her eyes narrowed to glistening emerald slits and Shizuma whispered softly,_

_ "So tell me Miyuki, didn't they say anything about you?"_

_ Oblivious to Shizuma's attentions, Miyuki raised her head to reply._

_ "Um, that blonde guy, he said-" and she paused, catching something very different about Shizuma's gaze._

_ "He said um…"_

_ She fumbled over the repeated words, becoming acutely aware of the tone of her roommate's intent stare. For a second she was back in the French dormitory, Shizuma looking her over as she held the unfurled dress against her._

_ That piercing Hanazono look, the deep emerald pools threatening to devour her whole._

_ "Said what Miyuki?" Shizuma purred softly, trapping the third year's brown eyes with her own. Leaning closer, she tipped her head slightly with a mischievous expression._

_ Miyuki's cheeks flushed deep crimson and she dropped her gaze,_

_ "He said he wanted to…"_

_ Shizuma's lips became a single luscious curve, the ends beginning to curl with amusement. Gratification surged through her as she watched Miyuki become self aware, the dark haired girl avoiding Shizuma's stare, her chest rising and falling and her dark pupils swimming wide as goose bumps formed on her skin._

_ "Wanted to what Miyuki?" she pushed, the game in hand all too familiar but so much more compelling given the person she was playing with._

_ She'd never been this aroused before; the idea of tasting her room mate's lips as intoxicating as it was wrong._

_ Through her dark fringe, Miyuki glanced up, anxious and awkward when she found Shizuma was still staring at her,_

_ "He said he wanted to… wants to… to fuck me," she finished, struggling uncomfortably with the unfamiliar word._

_ Shizuma smiled, riding the building expectation within her,_

_ "He wants to fuck my Miyuki does he?" She asked, over emphasising the ownership, feeling the other girl squirm at the repeated expletive._

_ Raising Miyuki's chin with delicate fingers, she leaned closer still, bringing her lips close enough to brush against Miyuki's soft skin._

_ Miyuki paused, frozen solid by the moment. She'd never kissed someone before, let alone like this._

_ Shizuma was her roommate, her friend. In early years, she'd been her mentor._

_ This was…_

_ Miyuki looked away, turning her cheek to the girl beside her. Staring at something, anything other than Shizuma, she mumbled quietly,_

_ "N.. Not my thing."_

_ She stayed there for what seemed like an age, each heart beat marking the passage of time, her breath coming short._

_ Shizuma tipped her head further to one side, her long silver mane falling across one shoulder. Seeing the awkwardness in Miyuki's eyes, the look of apprehension so apparent amongst the other emotions written across the girl's face, Shizuma leaned back, sighing softly._

_ "Oh Miyuki," she whispered, brushing a fond hand across her room mate's cheek._

_ Miyuki was curled up almost defensively, her face hidden by her hair, the young woman similar to a petrified deer under bright headlights. Seeing the discomfort and knowing she'd pushed the boundaries, the Miatorian temptress let the moment go, taking another step back and bowing her head._

_ An awkward moment of silence passed, after which Shizuma looked up from beneath her fringe, grinning playfully as she tried to brush the difficult atmosphere aside,_

_ "Don't worry Miyuki, I'll get you one day," she teased._

_ Then with a swish of red fabric and the flick of her long silver locks, the third year disappeared back into the dance hall, opting to leave the dark haired girl alone long enough to regain her composure._

_ Watching her room mate go, Miyuki straightened up, the flush of the alcohol gone, the heady pace of the earlier evening lost. Stood alone, increasingly cold and now very much sober, she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, a land slide of emotion washing away as the built up apprehension passed._

_ Curling her bare arms around herself, her long black hair sheltering exposed shoulders from the icy wind, the council assistant gazed after the Miatorian, the bold temptress having left a swathe of unrest in her wake as per usual. Still blushing, Miyuki's face took a sad expression, the council assistant suddenly feeling very alone._

_ She dipped her gaze, considering the spider web of their entwined foot prints in the snow beneath her._

_ Round and round they went; a mishmash of their crossed paths._

_ Miyuki looked back towards the waiting doorway,_

_ "Not my thing," she repeated to herself wistfully, and brushed a single finger tip gingerly across her lips._


	15. Chapter Fourteen

___(Illustrations, previews and author meta for this fanfiction can be found on the Studio Nine Sparrows page on facebook)_

**_Strawberry Panic ~ The Gravity of Love_**  
_Winter Term, Chapter Fourteen_

**"Room for a charity case?" Kaname enquired with an ironic smile.**

Leaning against the hard wooden framework of Amane's bedroom door, the tall fifth year stood with a night bag over one shoulder, clutching her tennis racket and sports bag protectively.

Gesturing with her free hand, she added,

"It'd only be for the night, I can grab the rest of my stuff after Momomi's parents have picked her up in the morning."

Amane stood silent before her, the fifth year still in her nightshirt, holding the door slightly ajar where she'd answered the unexpected knock.

Without giving the former-Etoile a chance to reply, Kaname pushed past and hefted her bag into the room, kicking the door to behind her.

As she set about offloading her things onto Amane's desk chair, she continued offhandedly,

"I thought you were supposed to crash out of school and then end up homeless, not the other way round…"

She straightened up, massaging her aching shoulder muscles. The trip down the hallway had been short but awkward due to the haste with which she'd had to gather everything up, and she frowned in concern for her tennis performance given how stiff one bicep was.

Shaking the joint out, she looked up, continuing sarcastically,

"Quite an achievement really, perhaps I should hold a fund raising event for myself? The great Kaname Kenjo – tennis star and homeless bum."

Noting the lack of response, she considered her fellow Spican, the tall girl stood facing away from her. Amane's dark mob was dishevelled, her head hung.

"Ohtori-san?"

The quiet horse rider turned her head slightly, but her brown eyes remained fixed somewhere off in corner of the room.

Kaname sighed and rolled her eyes, the former-Etoile obviously having found reason to lapse into her previous state of depression. Having just relieved herself of one miserable annoyance, she was damned if she was going to tolerate another.

"Enough of that eh? There's more than enough melodrama on Astraea Hill as it is," she muttered, and nudged the fifth year in the ribs.

Amane turned with a sigh, unable to find the words.

Kaname's dark gaze saw straight through her,

"Not the way you'd intended to finish the term huh?"

Amane smiled wearily, glancing sideways at her fellow Spican. The Kenjo girl could be remarkably perceptive when she chose to be.

Kaname sighed awkwardly and gestured with a dismissive wave as she headed to the bathroom to fill the kettle.

"You're better off without her Amane," Kaname called over her shoulder, filling the metal container messily, splashing cold water across the sink and tiled floor.

Making a half-hearted attempt to clean up, she returned to the bedroom to plug the kettle in, adding,

"She's a child Amane, a _child_," and she tipped her head to catch her fellow Spican's wandering gaze.

The former-Etoile looked up, and the council assistant pressed her point,

"Just a lapse of judgement, nothing more" and she gestured again for emphasis,

"You know, look at it this way. It's the final day of term today; consider it a fresh start eh?"

Amane remained silent for a moment, then nodded weakly. Kaname was right; Kaname was usually right it seemed. But the night alone ahead of the Ball had caused uncomfortable memories to come flooding back, the fifth year reminiscing as the thought of dressing up for a public event conjured images of the Etoile election.

Hikari had danced like an angel that day, the fifth year thought, remembering the smell of the third year's hair as she'd held her protectively, the tiny blonde sheltered in the taller girl's arms; sheltered from the leering eyes of society.

Amane pushed the thought from her mind, sighing as she returned to the now. Scratching the side of her head, she pushed her boyish mop out of the way.

She considered the ramshackle pile of Kaname's belongings that had invaded her desk chair and changed the subject in dull tones,

"So what's all this about anyway?"

Kaname shrugged, avoiding the specifics.

"Guess it all got too much for her," she replied, hoping to carry the sincerity. It hadn't taken the council assistant long to orchestrate enough rows to push Momomi over the edge, the emotional brunette already close to breaking point as it was. One more screaming match had given the tall fifth year the justification to walk away, the moral high ground resting firmly on her side.

Kaname leered inwardly.

Waiting on the kettle, she looked her companion up and down, her dark eyes scouring the mess before her.

"I hope you're not planning to go dressed like that tonight?" she remarked coolly.

Amane's expression remained blank, her gaze losing focus as she considered the subject. The failed-Etoile hadn't really intended to go, and Kaname picked the hesitance up on instinct,

"Oh don't you think about it. You're coming whether you like it or not," she snapped, stabbing a tea spoon in Amane's direction for emphasis.

Amane sighed heavily and cupped her hands to her face, letting them slide across her skin until they came to rest upon parsed lips.

She paused for a moment, the sound of the kettle rumbling away angrily doing something to fill the space.

"I need a shower," she concluded, and turned to gather some clothes.

Kaname snorted her annoyance,

"You're not getting out of it that lightly. We'll find you something to wear after you're done eh?" and she set about making the tea.

The former-Etoile slowly gathered her bath robe and some clothes, wanting to say something but unsure what or how.

Presenting a steaming cup of tea to her companion, Kaname raised an eyebrow,

"What?"

The failed Etoile pondered for a moment, and then shook her head slightly, her brown eyes down-turned as she accepted the drink.

"Nothing. Make yourself at home Kenjo-san, I won't be long."

After which she disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door with a soft thud, the sound of the shower following shortly.

Considering the closed slab of wood, Kaname's dark eyes sparkled wickedly.

o o o

Nagisa looked around in awe, her jaw slack as she wandered aimlessly into the centre of the studio, the sound of her footsteps echoing across the wide open room as icy winds chased her heels desperately from the closing doorway behind. With a loud bang, the heavy metal portal slammed shut, slicing the draft short and causing Nagisa to jump at the noise.

It was early when Emmie had picked the fourth year up from the school gate, the morning frost still visible on the barren trees. Nagisa had felt a pang of guilt having bailed on Ball day, her absence undoubtedly due to leave an already stressed Tamao in a state of confusion as to her fellow Etoile's whereabouts. But her former roommate would have to cope alone for the morning, Nagisa thought to herself, Emmie adamant that the two women meet again today, although the request itself having left the red head completely stumped as to why, given Mina's girlfriend had ruled out any further French tuition until after the Christmas Ball was over.

As the young student gazed around, Emmie disappeared into a side room off from the main chamber, the sound of car keys skidding across a hard wood counter following not long after.

The studio was a modern affair with vaulted ceilings and huge glass skylights that flooded the room with natural luminance and a pleasant ambient warmth. Sweeping wooden floor boards gave the chamber an almost gym-hall feel, offset only by the stacks of photography equipment and huge printed images that covered each of the painted masonry walls. Emmie's profession was apparent the second you entered the building, the huge black and white portrait of Mina that filled the wall opposite the door giving things away immediately. Along with Mrs Hanazono, there were also towering images of Shizuma, a number of European women, Emmie herself, and several location pieces featuring what looked like Tokyo and presumably Paris, the stark clarity of each image capturing the cold grit of city life. Each piece of work was electrifyingly moody and atmospheric, Emmie having captured some magical part of each subject in the original celluloid image, the power of which was only multiplied as the works were blown up to larger-than-life sizes to decorate the studio. As Nagisa took time to consider each in turn, she found herself lost in the messages hurled at her by the stills, and it was only when Emmie's slender hand floated into her field of vision, carrying with it a steaming cup of tea fresh from the kettle, that the young red head snapped back to reality.

"Emmie-sama, they're amazing," she whispered, her voice stolen by the immensity of the spectacle around her. She nodded her thanks for the refreshment, one eye still intently surveying the surroundings.

Emmie smiled and tipped her head to regard the image Nagisa was looking at; a broad scene from down town New York in winter, curling wisps of steam rising from subway vents captured to one side of the foreground against the stark bustle of the streets behind.

As she clasped her mug close to her face to warm her cold nose and hands, Emmie asked,

"Have you ever been to the US Nagisa?"

The fourth year took a sip from her own cup of tea before replying in a disheartened voice,

"No, not yet. My parents always promised me we'd go one day, but… well, work and all I guess."

Emmie smiled sideways, her soft brown eyes considering the young woman beside her.

"Well we'll have to fix that won't we; Mina and I go most summers at some point or another. The pair of you will have to join us next year."

The remark prompted a wide grin from the fourth year, and she beamed as she caught the French woman's gaze.

Nodding eagerly, she sipped some more tea and then continued to wander a while as the pair took a few moments to enjoy the hot liquid and to warm up after the cold walk from the car. As she neared the back end of the studio, Nagisa's gaze fell on one portrait in particular, the image very different to the others in the room and situated much nearer the plain white walled area where the lighting booms and camera tripods were gathered. She looked at it quizzically, trying to work out what made it stand out.

Emmie joined the puzzled student, waiting quietly to see if Nagisa would make the connection.

The image before them was a soft focus still of a European woman with curling blonde hair and startling pale eyes, her soft lips framed by perfect skin and a determined expression that drew the onlooker across her high cheek bones and back towards that commanding gaze, before locking it there as though the photo were about to animate and impart some poignant and heart-stirring message. She was dressed in a gent's tailored business suit, complete with broad shoulders, a pinstripe collar and plain pastel tie, holding a white glove in one hand, her other tucked into her trouser pocket, leaning back against a textured brick wall behind as she coolly regarded the onlooker.

The image struck Nagisa as familiar for some reason, and the red head's forgotten cup of tea slowly lost its warmth as she tried to source the impression.

"Marlene Dietrich," the French woman explained, and Nagisa looked up at Emmie quizzically.

"You didn't take this picture Emmie-sama?" she asked, prompting Mina's girlfriend to chuckle in her soft european tone,

"Oh no Nagisa, no; the original photograph is a good sixty years older than you are," she said with a warm smile, and then gestured to the woman's clothes in the photo.

"She was an iconic film star from the early 1930's. I've always admired her because she dared to be different at a time when it was rarely accepted to be so."

Nagisa considered the strange yet seamless mix of masculine shoulder pads, the angular lines of the tailored suit set against the feminine grace and curves of the woman's features, the suit and its wearer contrasting, yet somehow complimenting each other perfectly.

There was something overt about the woman's expression, something very challenging.

The fourth year flushed as she asked in a tiny voice,

"Was she, was she like us?"

Emmie smiled at her companion's awkwardness before replying thoughtfully,

"Her private life was always shrouded in mystery, but she's always been accepted as one of our first public icons."

Nagisa blushed further, but gazed again at the picture before her. Amidst her embarrassment, her flustered mind finally made the connection she'd been looking for.

"She looks a lot like Amane-sama did at the Election," she remarked, and then for Emmie's benefit she explained,

"There's a girl at one of the other schools who dresses a lot like that for special occasions."

Emmie nodded, before continuing to recount the woman's background, having formed a line of conversation that would bring her to their reason for visiting the studio. She gestured as she explained,

"In those days Nagisa, people like ourselves; we weren't something to be spoken about. We represented something that was seen to be completely unacceptable, an affront to the church and to society's values. Yet here was this shining Hollywood star daring to challenge those preconceptions and succeeding."

She turned to consider the ponderous student staring up at the print,

"It was women like Marlene that made it possible for us to lead the lives we do now," she said, and the French woman gestured again,

"She stayed true to what she was, and as she grew in fame and popularity for her talents as an actress and a musician, so her difference became more and more accepted by her fans. We owe her for her courage and conviction in the face of adversity; for her confidence."

And having captured the red head's attention completely, she pressed her point,

"Confidence Nagisa. Something you seem to be sorely lacking, despite wearing my step-daughter's engagement ring and obviously attempting to cope with everything that accompanies it."

Her heart jumping, Nagisa realised the comment about family during their last meeting wasn't offered in the figure-of-speech manner she'd spent the ride home hoping it had been. She remained silent, anxious and unsure of how to respond.

"Did you think I hadn't noticed?" Emmie continued with a hearty laugh, bemused by Nagisa's panicked expression.

"Besides, the receipts for Shizuma's allowance go to the house. Two identical platinum rings from the bridal selection? Somewhat obvious don't you think?" she said, and the French woman tipped a brow for effect.

Nagisa lowered her gaze, feeling almost ashamed and expecting a tirade akin to those she'd receive from her parents as a young girl who'd just misbehaved.

But as Emmie replied, nothing of the sort followed,

"I'm guessing by your reaction it wasn't something conjured up in jest either?"

She paused for a moment, considering the upperclassman carefully,

"That's no easy path you two have chosen to walk… And don't think I haven't noticed how sullen you've become compared to the first time I met you,"

She lifted Nagisa's chin with delicate fingers,

"What happened to that bubbly girl Shizuma brought home to meet her mother?"

Nagisa's expression dropped, and the French woman brushed auburn locks from the young girl's face.

"Are they making it difficult at school now? Has someone on staff said something?"

Nagisa felt a lump rise in her throat, but had no idea how to begin to explain the situation with Miyuki, with Tamao, and with Nagisa's own inner fears and lack of self-esteem. All she could do was shake her head as tears sprang to her eyes.

Emmie sighed fondly as she watched the young girl break down,

"Oh Nagisa…"

She knelt next to the fourth year, wiping the tears away with her thumb, looking up into the sad face before her.

"Is there something I can do to help?" she asked, but the upperclassman could only gesture vaguely as the sobs took her.

Emmie sighed again and drew the young girl against her, hugging the sullen form protectively. Running paternal fingers through Nagisa's loose hair, she waited patiently for the red head's tears to run dry.

o o o

"Chiyo-chan!" Tamao called, stretching to see over the obscuring shoulder of the girl stood before her. Swamped by the black uniforms of several fourth years, a group of restless first years and a number of the more senior council assistants who were all awaiting clarification or direction, the dark haired Etoile looked very much as though she were about to drown.

"Chiyo!" she called again, and nodded politely as she side stepped around the gathered girls, excusing herself as she tried to catch her room temp's attention.

The tiny underclassman looked back from one of the grand hall's fire exits, her attention very much fixed on a roll of red ribbon she was carrying, caught up in one of her own tasks as she prepared the stage for the Etoile dance that would open the Ball. The first year was rather proud of her stage, having decorated it extravagantly with ribbons and balloons; understated yet dainty nonetheless. Perfect for her beautiful onee-sama.

Catching Tamao's hassled expression, Chiyo stopped in the doorway, her blue eyes swimming in the low light.

"Etoile-sama?" she asked as the flustered Etoile approached her.

Still in uniform despite some of the other students already having donned their Ball gowns in an impatient attempt to make time pass more quickly, Tamao looked anything but her usually calm self. Things were obviously getting on top of her.

"Chiyo-chan, have you seen Nagisa or the school council President anywhere?"

Chiyo took a blank expression as she considered the question, noting Tamao had dropped her usual honorifics.

"Um, I saw Nagi-" and she corrected herself mid sentence,

"Uh, I saw Etoile-sama this morning. It was very early. She was in the entrance hall by the mail boxes."

Scratching her head, she finished,

"I haven't seen Rokujo-sama since yesterday," and she curtsied her apology.

Tamao's shoulders slumped, and she sighed in resignation.

"I guess I'll have to sort this out myself then," she mumbled softly, the comment not really aimed at anyone in particular.

Chiyo looked up at her vexed face as she fiddled with the ribbon. Hoping to cheer Tamao up a little, she offered,

"Did Etoile-sama see the stage I've prepared for your dance?" she asked in a small voice.

Tamao muttered her response, distracted by the million and one things she was juggling in her head,

"The stage? Um, yes Chiyo-chan. It's very pretty."

Chiyo beamed and pressed the point further,

"It took me forever and ever to inflate all those balloons!" and with a scowl she noted, "that horrible girl from Moon class wouldn't let me use the pump."

Then, her face brightening again she continued,

"But it was worth it though," and she pointed excitedly, "they look like bunches of Strawberries!"

She was grinning, but Tamao was barely listening as she looked back toward the group waiting for her by the balcony pews.

"Do you think Nagisa-sama will like it too?" Chiyo asked, too caught up in her own subject to notice Tamao's lack of response.

Finally the persistence riled her patience, and Tamao snapped without meaning to,

"I have no idea Chiyo, at this rate I fully expect to be hosting the Ball alone."

And with that, the fourth year returned to the balcony, leaving Chiyo fully intending to refuse any senior appointments that she might be offered in the future, given how irritable they seemed to make everyone.

o o o

"My god woman, do you even own a single dress?" Kaname snapped in irritation.

The former-Etoile failed to comment, and Kaname looked back over her shoulder to the dormitory bed where Amane was perched in her jeans and a t-shirt, a brown leather boot in her hands as she attempted to slide her foot into the snug fitting leatherwear.

The horse rider was preparing to leave for the stables to check on Star Bridge one last time before locking up for the evening, Kaname having managed to persuade her to attend the Ball despite the problem of attire still remaining unsolved.

She shrugged.

"You sound like Shizuma," she muttered, prompting a horrified look from the tennis champion.

"Don't ever, _ever_ say that again," Kaname replied, before returning to rummaging through Amane's drawer. Frustration getting the better of her, she snapped and slammed the wooden unit closed.

"Bah, I give up!" she exclaimed, and turned to perch with her backside against the drawer and her arms folded before her.

"Your sense of dress is useless," she spat through her sloping black fringe.

Amane's foot slipped into the boot suddenly as the leather gave way, and returning her sole to the floor, she set about tightening the straps.

"I guess I'll have to miss out then," she replied, not in the least bit upset by the prospect.

Kaname rolled her eyes.

"I'd go find you something from my own wardrobe, but I full expect to have the door slammed in my face," she said, and then added thoughtfully, "I wonder if Shion might spare you something?"

Amane shook her head in bemusement and set about donning the other boot.

"I shouldn't imagine Shion is looking forward to this evening either," the fifth year offered quietly.

Kaname snorted,

"Probably worried someone else will try lamping her," she joked, and continued with a sly grin, "God knows there were enough times in council when I wanted to myself."

She smiled as she pushed away from the drawer and stretched her back out.

"So where are you running off to anyway?" she enquired, gesturing as Amane slipped her other foot into the remaining boot and started tightening the clasps.

"Me?" Amane asked with a smirk, and she twisted her neck to look up at the council assistant.

Pushing her messy bob out of the way, she replied,

"_We_ are going to the stables. You think you're lodging for free Kaname? We have a horse to muck out."

Kaname's face twisted in disgust, the former-Etoile finally having returned to good spirits but apparently having done so very much to the council assistant's detriment.

o o o

"You both look stunning!" Chikaru remarked, cupping her hands against her chest as she looked the two second years up and down.

Remon and Kizuna had knocked for the school council President not long before lunch, too eager to wait till evening to don their dresses and desperate to show them off to someone.

Kitted out in ruffled evening gowns, the two Lulim underclassmen looked surprisingly mature for a change, the soft ice-green satin of Remon's dress matching her hair and contrasting nicely with Kizuna's beige outfit. They stood expectantly, waiting for Chikaru's verdict in the doorway to the fifth year's Dormitory.

"Yes, very beautiful indeed," she concluded, and smiled at the excited duo.

Kizuna grinned and squeezed her partner's arm before running into Chikaru's room to jump on the council President's bed, showing no thought whatsoever for the possibility of creasing her garment.

Scowling, Remon followed and attempted to straighten Kizuna's dress out as she perched beside her.

"When will Chikaru-senpai put her dress on?" she asked, her attention half stolen as Kizuna fidgeted in protest against her efforts.

Chikaru returned to tiding away the sowing materials arranged on her desk, slotting each reel of cotton thread back into its appropriate holder amongst her craft box.

"Not just yet, it's a bit early and we have dinner yet," she replied, carefully sliding each of the steel needles into the sponge block they were kept in for safety.

Tipping her head, Remon asked,

"You've not finished your gown yet Chikaru-sama?"

Chikaru smiled warmly, the long red ribbons in her hair jostling as she hefted the closed craft box into a wardrobe at the back of the room.

"Of course I have," she said, and tapped her nose teasingly,

"I was working on something else."

Remon peered over her glasses, a look of eager questioning in her eyes,

"No!" Chikaru grinned, and she carefully pushed the wardrobe door to.

"You'll have to wait till later to see."

o o o

"She was sooo cute," Nagisa giggled, the fourth year smiling despite her voice still betraying her earlier tears. She sniffled slightly as she tipped the picture so she could see it better.

Emmie grinned, pointing at the next celluloid in the stack.

"Even cuter _out_ of the nappy!" she teased, gesturing to a picture of an infant Shizuma hanging naked in a younger Mina's arms, legs dangling in trepidation above a foaming bath below.

Nagisa giggled again, and Emmie glanced fondly at the red head beside her.

The girls were sat cross legged in the middle of the studio floor, surrounded by piles of childhood photos that Emmie had fetched from her processing room, the French woman having recently digitised the collection for Mina.

Having spent an hour or so chatting quietly after Nagisa had broken down, and then a further hour laughing at a young Shizuma, and at Mina and Emmie's university photos, Nagisa was now in much better spirits, although obviously somewhat worn after the emotional outburst.

Glad for the confidant, Nagisa was finally beginning to relax after what seemed like an age, giggling and joking much like the young woman that Emmie had met at the Hanazono bungalow.

There were still unanswered questions remaining however, but the French woman opted to save them for another day, just glad to have gotten this far.

Nagisa sighed heavily as she straightened up, her back seizing from the awkward posture.

She turned to watch Mina's girlfriend as she began to gather the photos into a meaningful pile so she could sort them and return the set to its album holder.

Curious, Nagisa asked in a small voice,

"What did Emmie-sama mean the other day, when she packed up at the restaurant?" and for conciseness she added,

"You said, 'that's enough of that young lady!' Enough of what Emmie-sama?" she asked.

The French woman paused, resting the stack of photographs in her lap as she considered her reply.

Long brunette hair shuffling across her shoulders, she turned her deep brown eyes toward the red head.

"We were talking about Shizuma; you made a comment about not being able to dance."

She ran a fond hand across Nagisa's forearm.

"You were very down on yourself the last time we met Nagisa; Shizuma had said on the phone how different you'd been acting, so I guess without the things you told me earlier, it just struck me as very self-defeating."

Nagisa lowered her eyes to the floor, chewing on her lip before looking up to reply.

"But I can't dance Emmie-sama, I was just being truthful. At least, I can't dance the way she does."

"Perhaps not yet no," Emmie said, and her pretty face warmed as she added,

"Never too late to learn though," she remarked, her voice showing the effort as she pushed herself to her feet.

Looking up from the floor, Nagisa raised a questioning brow.

"Emmie-sama?"

The French woman laughed merrily, and offered a hand to the fourth year,

"Come on you, get up. Why do you think I brought you to the studio today? Enough moping around already," she said, and took the strain as the red head pulled herself to her feet.

As a confused Nagisa brushed herself down, the brunette disappeared into a side room, a soft light spilling across the wooden floor boards beside the doorway. A few moments later she returned with a black remote control in her hand, her long flowing hair tied into a tight plait and her smooth brown dress several buttons looser on each side seam. Kicking her shoes off, she walked out into the middle of the studio, away from the scattered photos, and pointed the remote vaguely off into a corner of the room. Slowly, Nagisa became aware of soft music filling the chamber, gradually increasing in volume as time passed. As the track faded in, Emmie grinned, waiting to catch the beat before flicking her hands out wide and drawing them back through sweeping arcs, her hips jolting to life as they skipped along with the bass.

She danced like Shizuma, Nagisa thought, having learned a long time ago that the European woman was one of the influences responsible for the former-Etoile's unusual taste in music.

She'd referenced the woman purely as a friend back then though, nothing like the truth of the matter.

Watching from her place by the photograph collection, the fourth year found herself uncomfortable at her own awkwardness as she watched the older woman's graceful figure flow along with the music. Completing several turns before the track rolled back into the first line of the chorus, Emmie came to a stand still, looking back across the wide wooden floor. Her chest rising and falling gently with the exertion, she raised a brow, tipping her head sideways as she stared at Nagisa expectantly.

"So?" she said meaningfully.

"Emmie-sama?" Nagisa asked, not catching the meaning.

Mina's girlfriend smiled, and gestured with out stretched hands,

"So come here then!" she replied, waiting for Nagisa to join her.

Nagisa looked stumped.

"Um…"

The red head shifted uneasily, scratching the back of her head.

Emmie gestured again,

"And lose the shoes. Is there any way of loosening that monstrosity of a uniform?" she asked.

Nagisa slipped off her low heels, feeling somewhat shorter and very exposed as she stepped onto the wooden floor boards with bare feet. Fiddling with the clasps at the back of her Miatorian dress, she undid the bottom few ties to give herself some room to breath.

Emmie nodded approvingly and motioned again.

"Come here then Nagisa," she said, noting as the first track finished and the next began to fade into the mix.

Nagisa's eyes remained fixed on the floor as she sidled over to the waiting brunette, already beginning to blush with self-awareness. There was no way she could dance like that, no matter how easy Emmie or Shizuma might find it themselves.

The French woman smiled down at the bashful form beside her.

"Were you planning to dance to this or continue to hide under your fringe and pretend you aren't here?" she asked.

Nagisa sighed and risked a swift glance up into the brown eyes staring down at her.

Emmie smiled, brushing Nagisa's auburn hair from her pretty face and easing out the young woman's tense shoulders, letting her hands rest either side of the fourth year's slender neck.

Listening a moment to the breaks drifting from well concealed speakers throughout the room, she followed the track, mouthing the lyrics and indicting for Nagisa to listen too.

After a few bars, she asked,

"Do you like this song Nagisa?"

The red head nodded, having heard the track before when she'd returned to Shizuma's bedroom after council duty. Shizuma had a habit of breaking Dormitory rules late at night when the Sister would be in bed and too busy sleeping to enforce them, the sixth year regularly listening to music as she read; the combination of the pleasant melodies and soft candle light that Shizuma always prepared working wonders for the new Etoile's mood.

Tipping her head, the fourth year let her mind skip along with the beat.

"Which bit do you hear the most?" Emmie asked, causing the young girl next to her to frown in confusion.

Emmie dipped her head as she explained,

"Which bit does your mind listen to the most? The singing? The bass? Or that snare skipping along in the background?"

Nagisa looked to one side for a moment, considering the question.

Emmie leaned back, looking at the red head's expression as she brushed Nagisa's falling fringe out of the way.

"Close your eyes, it will make it easier."

The upperclassman did as she was asked, and found her mind submerged in the complex layering of the song, able to better distinguish each instrument in the soft black void behind her eyes.

The bass, the snare drum, the crashing cymbal, the soft European lyrics, the strings and synth flowing through the background…

Opening her wide brown eyes and flinching in the studio's bright light as though she were emerging from a dark tunnel, the red head replied quietly,

"There's a drum, not the deep one, but another. It skips along marking the beat," she said, and Emmie nodded approvingly.

"Close your eyes again," she said, and held her face close to the side of Nagisa's. Quietly she whispered,

"Count the beats. Notice how there's the cymbal at the end of each block of four."

Nagisa listened intently to the fabric of the music flowing through the room, her mind lost in the myriad weave of instruments and lyrics.

Emmie was right, Nagisa's ears catching the repetition. Lost in the smothering blackness of her mind, she started nodding subconsciously to the beat.

The French woman stepped back a pace, and Nagisa reopened her eyes.

"Every track is based around a similar beat Nagisa. Only unlike the dances those stuffy old crones at school teach you, your feet don't follow those beats, your hips do."

And to demonstrate, the French woman arched her back slightly, her knees bending as her hips rotated effortlessly with the rhythm, her arms gliding along like graceful waves on the ocean.

Nagisa watched with an anxious pang in her chest, feeling very much like a rickety scarecrow stood watching a delicate butterfly in flight.

Emmie smiled, and came to a halt. Moving to stand behind Nagisa, she rested her hands on the fourth year's tiny waist.

"Relax," she whispered, and pushed the young woman into motion.

Nagisa immediately stumbled, her legs feeling like concrete, the red head unsure what to do with her feet, certain she had suddenly gained lead socks.

Emmie chuckled, and pushed the back of Nagisa's knees with her own.

"Bend your legs slightly. And relax! You can't do this stood like a statue."

Waiting for the chorus to pass and the beat to build again, Emmie pushed Nagisa's hips into motion, at first on every other beat, and then faster and in time with the track itself as Nagisa's movements became more confident.

Emmie grinned, and stepped back.

Feeling instantly self-conscious, Nagisa came to a stop, suddenly picturing herself somewhat akin to a monkey with a miniature cymbal, repeating the same motion over and over and looking nothing like the graceful woman she was watching a moment ago.

Her breathing a little laboured, she waited for her heart to slow before offering quietly,

"I feel silly."

Emmie rolled her eyes, replying with a question,

"Do you think you look silly?" she asked.

Nagisa shrugged.

"Um…"

Emmie's eyes flashed, and she returned to her place behind the red head, reaching up with a gentle hand that brushed Nagisa's eyelids closed.

"Listen to the music again Nagisa," she whispered, waiting for a moment before pushing Nagisa's hips.

The fourth year began to dance again, and Emmie followed suit, running her hands along Nagisa's arms until she slid her fingers between the younger woman's, drawing the red head's hands through sweeping arcs around her waist.

The fourth year began to relax, the motions becoming familiar, her movements gathering in confidence.

With a grin Emmie drew her companion's hands in against her waist, and with a soft push forced Nagisa to wind downwards, their dresses brushing the floor as they lowered. Reaching as far as they could go without falling over, Emmie brought the pair back up before repeating the move on the next break. Nagisa managed a smile as she got the hang of it, repeating the move a final time on her own.

Stepping back, Emmie pulled her escaping hair taut, shaking the plait loose before setting about redoing it.

Nagisa continued to wiggle away for a bit, before coming to a halt herself. Her chest rising and falling heavily, she giggled.

"It's fun!"

Emmie flashed a grin, before repeating herself,

"So, do you still think you look silly?"

Nagisa blushed, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm not sure. Um…I feel silly as soon as Emmie-sama stops dancing with me," she admitted.

The older woman laughed and tipped her head as she finished redoing the plait. She reached for the discarded remote, snatching it from the floor before flicking forward a few tracks to a more up beat tune.

"I love this one," she beamed, before poking Nagisa in the ribs.

"Remember what I said about Marlene Nagisa? About confidence?"

She tossed the remote to one side, her deep brown eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Dance with me Nagisa. Close your eyes and dance."

Nagisa blushed.

"But I –"

Emmie cut in,

"No buts. I'll be with you. Now, come and dance!"

The fourth year's face flushed as she did as she was told, Nagisa joining Emmie and righting herself, making certain she wouldn't lose her balance and fall over as soon as she closed her eyes. Making sure she was okay, she finally let the smothering blackness take her.

Emmie smiled, and quietly moved away from the Etoile's side, heading towards one of the studio walls behind her. As Nagisa lost herself in the thumping track, the French woman slid one of the white fabric lighting screens to one side, revealing a wide floor length mirror than ran on wheels. Doing her best not draw the red head's attention as the wooden frame rolled into motion, the brunette led the mirror round so it sat in directly before the dancing student, the French woman watching the red head intently as she tried to judge the young girl's thoughts.

Nagisa was doing her best to copy the movements she'd been taught, fumbling from time to time but gaining in confidence with each repetition and increasingly so as she lost herself in the song.

Waiting until Nagisa had managed long enough without a stumble to have gained some real momentum, Emmie called softly from her place by the mirror.

"Open your eyes Nagisa, open them but don't stop dancing," she said, and waited for the reaction.

It took several seconds for the upperclassman's eyes to focus and take in the scene before her, but as she made sense of the image she realised who the figure in the mirror was, and despite coming to a standstill almost immediately, found herself looking nowhere near as stupid as she'd been certain she must have done earlier.

Emmie smiled slyly.

"So? Did you look silly Nagisa?" she asked.

The red head rested her hands on her knees for a moment, bent double as she tried to catch her breath.

Tipping her head back, Nagisa considered the young girl in the mirror image. She hadn't looked silly at all. In fact, she'd almost looked as thought she knew what she was doing.

Emmie raised a brow, prompting a response.

Nagisa giggled involuntarily.

"No, no I didn't Emmie-sama," she finally replied.

Emmie waited a moment before structuring her point,

"Dancing is all about letting your heart control your mind Nagisa," she began, and suddenly the red head realised that Shizuma too had more than likely once received the same piece of wisdom as she recalled the former-Etoile's guidance prior to the election event,

"If you're truly at peace with what you're doing and you let your heart free, your body will follow suit. You shouldn't need to see yourself Nagisa, the music will be your guide."

The upperclassman rolled her eyes and as her breathing recovered. All this fairy talk was too much for her, but she had to concede she didn't look anywhere near as awful as she'd presumed she had.

Emmie smiled at the cynicism.

"Tell me Nagisa, how do you think Marlene Dietrich managed to stand up on stage dressed the way she was and sing as confidently as she did in front of hundreds of people without faltering?"

Nagisa looked back at the image behind her before replying,

"But she looked amazing dressed that way…"

Emmie countered quickly,

"But how did _she_ know that Nagisa? Everything she stood for was condemned by the church, slated by society. How did _she_ know people would accept her that way? 'I was born a gentleman' she once said. Could she have spelt it out any clearer?"

Nagisa was stumped, unable to reply, and Emmie continued,

"Because she was at peace with herself Nagisa. Because she believed in what she was and allowed her heart to guide her head."

The French woman let her brow rest against the hard wooden frame beside her,

"We call it, '_le femme'_ Nagisa. The spirit that embodies what we are."

She smiled, her feministic rant soaring miles above Nagisa's young head, although the core message obviously having sunk in.

"A woman at peace with herself Nagisa, no matter who she is, or what she is, will truly shine. And then Nagisa, and only then, will she be at her most beautiful."

The red head was silent, considering Emmie's words. Out of reflex, she began her knee-jerk response,

"But I can't-"

Emmie cut her off,

"But you can Nagisa. You've just proved it to yourself," and she pointed at the slender fourth year before her,

"Tell me, who do you think my step-daughter fell in love with? The miserable wreck that sat with me for lunch on thursday, or the larger-than-life young minx that came to dinner at our bungalow?"

Letting the words sink in, she added quietly,

"And who do you think it was dancing in front of this mirror a moment ago?"

Nagisa looked up from beneath her fringe, something having dawned on her uneasy mind.

Emmie smiled knowingly and pushed herself away from the mirror, returning to stand beside the red head. Waiting for the music to gain tempo again, she grinned playfully,

"Now watch, let me teach you some more moves…"

o o o

Sister Mizue sighed irritably as she approached the school gates, considering the dark skies above and the rolling cloud approaching from the east. It would be cold tonight she thought, and the old woman grumbled as she considered the forthcoming task of rounding up wayward students on the school grounds after the Ball had ended. Undoubtedly she would freeze whilst doing so, and in her senior years, she was hardly up to the winter chill.

The Christmas Ball always brought such disruptions, and she scowled at the unwanted interruption to her daily routine.

Reaching the large iron gate, she watched as the automatic mechanism rumbled into life, the gears slowly pushing the gothic looking structure out across the flagstones and into place for the night.

Mizue huffed, reflecting that only the Father himself could know what kind of ridiculous hour she would get to sleep afterward.

As the gate slowed, almost having completed its unhurried trip across the entrance pathway, Mizue turned back towards the Dormitory building before her, considering the next task on her list before the Ball itself began. And in her distraction, the student administrator failed to notice a hooded figure slip quietly past the closing gate, disappearing into the hedge line opposite.

o o o

"Oh my god!" the French woman exclaimed, beaming like a kinder garden girl at Christmas. Feeling the bass rip into the studio walls, she rolled her hips furiously, the brunette losing herself as the next track began.

Nagisa recognized the song and followed suit, remembering it from the evening at the Summer House. Now completely relaxed, the young student was thoroughly enjoying herself, Emmie having taught her some of the more complicated moves she'd seen Shizuma use in the past and the new Etoile feeling very pleased with herself as she managed to use them correctly.

Glancing in the mirror from time to time to check herself, she grinned as she watched the pair of them dancing, thinking that this must be how a bird feels when free on the wind, her heart pounding as she let the weeks of angst and hassle slip away.

Here, safe in the studio and away from Astraea Hill and its intrusive eyes, she'd finally found a way to be herself again. Here she could let it all out.

From the corner of one eye, Emmie caught Nagisa's smiling face as she closed her eyes, the upperclassman many, many miles away. She stepped back from the fourth year, deftly grabbing the remote from the floor as she went.

Doing her best to be as subtle as possible, Emmie slowly tapped the volume button again and again until the floor boards themselves began to vibrate with the bass.

Nagisa was completely gone.

And as the track gathered momentum, breaking snares and thumping fan fares filling the room while a heart-stirring lyric soared over the top, the little red head ground out the bass, her hair flicking as she wound down, raising her hands in a winding spiral above her head as she'd seen Emmie and Shizuma do so in the past, before kicking out as she bounced back to her feet. She turned once, then again and again, following the track to its crescendo, her little heart thumping and her pulse racing as the lyric and synth swept her away.

And just as the track hit its highest point and the music dropped away to silence, Emmie called from her place behind the slender fourth year, the French woman stood with her arms folded, her intent stare watching the red head in the mirror before them.

"Look Nagisa. Look at the mirror and tell me what you see."

Stood with her dress hitched halfway up her thighs, her chest heaving with each breath, her pupils wide and her hair messy and dishevelled, the young girl in the mirror stared back with a raw edge to her eyes, her mind still caught up in the dance, her nostrils flaring gently as she breathed.

Nagisa gazed at herself, her mind processing the signals her body was giving off, her glazed eyes taking in the determined look on her face.

"What do you see Nagisa?" the French woman repeated, and as her pounding heart echoed in her ears, the tiny red head ventured playfully,

"I look like I feel Emmie-sama."

The French woman tipped her head, grinning as she brushed a wayward hair from her eyes.

"And how do you feel Nagisa?" she asked, knowing the response already.

The red head smiled, for once certain she knew an honest answer to the question.

"I'm at peace Emmie," she replied, using the French woman's own words as a content smile spread across her face, the Miatorian feeling more alive now than she had in weeks.

She giggled happily and Emmie beamed in response, moving to stand behind the panting fourth year. She rested her slender fingers on the red head's shoulders and continued quietly, but poignantly,

"_le femme_ Nagisa," and she gestured again at the mirror before them.

"If she truly believes in herself, there is _nothing_ in this world that a woman cannot achieve. Nothing at all."

She waited a moment, letting the words sink in, watching the fourth year watch herself, the young woman in the mirror the picture of confidence and maturity she'd been all those days gone on the evening she'd first returned to the Dormitories wearing Shizuma's engagement ring.

Nagisa caught Emmie's gaze in the mirror, and with a fond glow in her heart reached back to cup the hand on her shoulder.  
Emmie smiled fondly before stepping away, heading back towards the mess of photographs still lying across the floor.

"There's a shower in the back room Nagisa. It's late. You should get yourself cleaned up and I'll run you back to the Dorms myself."

The fourth year remained where she was, still looking the young woman in the mirror up and down.

Something crossed her mind, and she glanced up at the wall clock near the print of New York.

There was time.

Hurrying off towards the shower, she called back to Emmie,

"Can we stop by town on the way back Emmie?" she asked, "There's a favour I need to ask before I return to the Dorms."


	16. Chapter Fifteen

___(Illustrations, previews and author meta for this fanfiction can be found on the Studio Nine Sparrows page on facebook)_

**_Strawberry Panic ~ The Gravity of Love_**  
_Winter Term, Chapter Fifteen_

** "With an ounce of common sense you'd have bought a hamster and taken Kendo like everyone else," Kaname muttered over her shoulder, before glancing down at the muddy flecks splattered across her legs and the hem of her skirt.**

She grimaced as she brushed at the crusty blotches on her uniform, the action only smudging them into wide sweeping arcs and making the stains appear much worse than they had been when she'd started. She sighed, abandoning the effort as she straightened up, waiting as Amane bolted the stable doors closed for the night, the former-Etoile struggling in the bellowing wind.

The pair stood amongst the bowing foliage outside the Stable barn, the early evening wind whipping around them, the muffled neighing of unsettled animals within subsiding as Amane called soothingly through the woodwork.

There would be storms tonight, Kaname realised, eyeing the cloudy sky and feeling the first spots of rain on the back of her neck. The weather always turned shitty when she came to this god forsaken hole.

Successful in securing the wooden building, Amane turned back to the tennis star, reaching down for the large cloth sack of dirty uniforms that she'd left on the ground beside the water trough, the fifth year finally gathering herself to leave. Spotting Kaname's weary demeanour and troubled brow, she couldn't help but grin as she raked a free hand through her messy black hair.

Catching the former-Etoile's amusement, Kaname snapped back wryly,

"Don't you dare," she snarled playfully, sighing as she added,

"I feel like a farmer."

Amane's smirk became a chuckle, and she shrugged blankly as she heaved the sack over her shoulder, the contents one of the few remaining tasks she had left to deal with before shutting the equestrian school down for the winter break. As per usual, Amane would be the first to return, the last to leave, such was her dedication to the unit.

As the former-Etoile stepped away from the shelter of the stable building, she too caught the cold precipitate and gestured skyward to her companion,

"We should hurry; that's going to come down hard when it gets going."

Kaname nodded in agreement, and the two girls hurried out across the school grounds towards the warmth and safety of the Dormitories beyond. With the exertion of walking so quickly it became easier not to attempt conversation, and both girls fell silent, lost in their own thoughts as they travelled.

Amane had enjoyed the afternoon, and although the two girls had taken much longer to work through the to-do list together than it usually would have taken Amane to do the jobs alone, the opportunity to teach her new friend the ropes had refreshed the former-Etoile. She'd enjoyed explaining to the council assistant how and why things were done the way they were in the stables, doing her best to involve the dark haired Spican wherever she could, imparting her own enthusiasm and sharing what was obviously a huge part of her life.

And although Kaname hadn't intended to be so prissy, her constant and almost comical discomfort, whilst extremely amusing on one hand, had complicated matters on the other and she'd ultimately hindered more than she'd helped. Perhaps there was even a degree of phobia there, Amane pondered, noting how irrational Kaname could be around the horses. Regardless however, the afternoon had provided Amane with precious hours of much needed distraction, taking the former-Etoile's mind off the evening ahead.

She still considered the Ball with a degree of trepidation, unsure of her own reaction upon seeing Astraea's new Etoile on the dance floor, uncertain how poignant the memories it might conjure forth could be. Somewhere in the back of her mind however, she caught herself glad that she wouldn't be facing them alone.

As the rain hit properly, the two girls sprinted the final span across the Dormitory grounds, the driveway grit kicking up with the full ferocity of the downpour, the earth below them a mat of tiny impacts and shimmering black liquid, the shifting surface mirroring the moody skies above as it raced toward the open drains.

Reaching an alcove set within the sweeping outer wall, Amane fumbled in her jacket pocket for one of the housekeeping keys to open the serving entrance stood before them. Although not something officially allowed under the school rules, the popular show jumper had long befriended the kitchen staff well enough to buy passage back and forth to the stables whenever she chose, at whatever hour that might happen to be.

Kaname, huddled against her fellow fifth year to avoid the downpour, raised a brow in curiosity.

"I always wondered how you managed to get out so early," she called over the thunderous drumming around them, grinning despite the trickle of water running from her damp hair, down across her face,

"You're gonna be handy in future aren't you," she laughed.

Amane rolled her eyes, still struggling with the antiquated lock,

"It's for practice Kenjo-san, not crawling home after a night off premises."

The council assistant shrugged with feigned innocence, then beckoned for the show jumper to hurry up, the icy pelt chilling her back as it found a way through her collar line and out across her previously dry skin.

"God woman, go faster already, this is freezing!" she snapped.

Feeling a feint click from the mechanism, Amane stepped back, taking another barrage from the thunderstorm whilst pulling the door wide for her companion.

"For someone so self-assured, you don't half whine a lot Kaname," she replied.

The council assistant curled her lip into a playful sneer and then passed by, out into the Dormitory grounds proper.

Bolting across the courtyard after slamming the wooden portal closed again, the two Spicans raced to the kitchen doorway, pulling at their boots awkwardly whilst ducking in beneath the shelter of the masonry overhang above them.

Stepping onto the damp gravel, feeling her socks soak through instantly, Kaname grumbled again, reminding Amane of a disgruntled old man who'd just woken to find his afternoon cup of tea had very thoughtlessly gone cold during an unexpected nap. The tennis star was so indignant in her disapproval, so thoroughly annoyed that Amane couldn't help but laugh again, prompting a raised eyebrow from the taller girl beside her,

"What?" she said, failing to silence her own urge to laugh, "What?"

The former-Etoile grinned and shook her head, resting a hand briefly on Kaname's arm.

"Thank you Kenjo-san," she said, looking the older girl in the eye.

Perplexed and completely forgetting the pouring rain around her, the council assistant straightened up, looking her companion over with bemusement.

"For what Amane?" she asked.

But her fellow fifth year just smiled, and twisting a second key in the lock before her, she cracked the kitchen door open.

"First or second in the shower?" Amane asked, ignoring the question, motioning into the gloom beyond.

But Kaname failed to respond, still looking for subtext.

"Fine, you get second then," the show jumper declared, disappearing into the waiting portal before her.

Watching the slender woman melt into the pitch black preparation room, Kaname's face retained its puzzled grin.

o o o

"Okay, so _now_ I understand," Emmie grinned, peering through the windscreen as the vehicle's wipers raced furiously back and forth, washing away the obscuring torrent of rain from their view.

Sat in Emmie's purring Aston Martin, the two girls looked out across the busy Christmas street towards one of the department stores located on the near corner of the pedestrianised area. Regardless of the heavy rain and bitingly cold winds, the city centre was still heaving with early evening shoppers, and the couple had to strain to see the window in question amongst the throng of people passing by. Conscious of the number of cars attempting to overtake her against the returning traffic on the other side of the road, Emmie flicked the indicator as she reached over her shoulder to see if the road was clear.

"I'll pull into the multi-storey," she said, grinning again as she caught Nagisa's appreciative smile.

"I only wish I had the chance to be there. I'd love to see the look on Shizuma's face," the French woman chuckled, and making sure the way was clear, she let the handbrake lose and slid the sleek black automobile back into motion, adding enthusiastically,

"Because tonight, my dear, you are going to look absolutely stunning."

o o o

"Your turn hamster girl," Amane remarked as she reappeared from the bathroom, a soft white towel wrapped around her, a corner of which she was using to ruffle her dark bob.

Kaname looked up from her place perched on the Dormitory window sill, twisting her face in mock contempt,

"I had a gerbil I'll have you know," she said, beginning the difficult task of unbuttoning her soggy white top, "and it was a damn sight easier to clean out than that monstrosity in the stables."

Her eyes flashed as the former Etoile dismissed the remark, continuing to dry herself off. Managing the final button, Kaname pulled the sagging garment free from her shoulders, carefully hanging the saturated fabric across the back of Amane's desk chair,

"I've never seen so much shit in my life," she grimaced, and then leered as she continued in her mocking tone, "How can you adore that thing so much?"

Amane shook her head, and then rolled her neck to relax her tense shoulders. Despite the light-hearted atmosphere, deep within she could feel the anxiety quietly growing.

The Ball was going to be far from an easy affair, and Kaname's eyes narrowed as she picked up on the young woman's thoughtful pause.

Stood in her bra and briefs, the council assistant already having shed her soaking wet skirt, Kaname turned to reach for one of the spare towels that Amane had gathered for them on the bed, the former-Etoile catching the intention and passing it to her directly.

Standing face to face, Kaname was about to impart a snide comment about scholarship students and single rooms to derail her friend's downward slide, when, to their collective surprise, there was a click from the Dormitory door behind them.

Turning in shock, the two semi-naked girls looked back to find they'd been joined by another figure, the newcomer dressed in sopping wet beige coloured slacks and a plain white sports top, their face covered by a raised hood.

The stranger was leant back against the door, breathing heavily from some previous exertion, regarding the Spican pair from beneath the soft shroud.

"Is there something we can do for you?" Kaname called sternly, the fifth year moving to cover her exposed chest with the towel that Amane had handed to her.

The show jumper had reacted similarly, moving to cover herself more properly.

But the stranger didn't reply, and Amane craned her neck to see.

The individual was shorter than the pair of them, petite in build, elegant curves only partially obscured by the looseness of the heavily drenched jogging bottoms. From the stance and the leg line, it was obviously a young woman.

Amane's heart jumped.

o o o

_ They're laughing._

_ Stood in the dim hallway light, the young figure huddled against the bedroom door with her ear bent to the woodwork, her clouded mind surprised and confused by the jovial echoes drifting from the Dormitory._

_ Why are they laughing?_

_ All thoughts of remaining concealed now long abandoned, the young woman pressed harder, feeling the water on her skin squelch against the oak surface, desperate to hear clearly through the wooden slab. Perhaps it was someone else? Perhaps the Dormitories had changed?_

_ Panic rising within her, worried as to who or what she might find inside, the nervous figure fought with her apprehension, trying to gather herself enough to crack the door, to enquire within. But in her winter shell of loneliness and isolation, the young woman had never imagined she might return to hear this, to hear anything but a resounding silence or low sobbing coming from this Dormitory, to find a mournful loss fit to match her own._

_ Hurt and increasingly unnerved, the hooded figure reached for the brass handle before her._

o o o

"Do you mind?" Kaname reasserted with an angry tone to her voice, but Amane had already stepped forward, ignoring the council assistant behind her.

"Hikari?" the unnerved woman asked, her voice broken, her hand outstretched gingerly, not wanting to believe her eyes and yet unable to stop her feet from approaching.

The stranger remained stationary, frozen to the spot.

Kaname swept across the room, reaching for Amane's shoulder in an attempt at stopping her companion,

"Amane, don't –"

But before she could finish, the youngster let loose a terrifyingly pitched scream, falling backwards over her feet as she scrambled to reopen the door.

Lunging forward, Amane caught the girl's top, halting her retreat, the soft woollen hood falling away in the brief struggle.

Piercing blue eyes stared back at the fifth year, their rims already red and filling with fresh tears, the familiar yet unexpected features twisted in anguish.

Soaked to the teeth, expression unhinged and her lip quivering as her eyes welled, Hikari Konohana stood before them, her long blonde locks a damp mess and her skin pale and blotchy from the evening's exposure to the elements.

"Hikari…" Amane repeated, but having eased her grip in astonishment, Amane fumbled as the tiny third year pulled her garment free, turning again before disappearing through the door and out into the corridor beyond.

Mindless of her scant attire, Amane bolted after her, the two girls vanishing through the Dormitory doorway as Kaname hurriedly pulled her top back on, desperate to follow the pair.

o o o

"Hikari!" the show jumper screamed, barrowing down the hallway towards the fire escape at the end of the corridor. The tiny third year was sprinting though, and not encumbered by her lack of clothing as Amane was, she cleared the wooden hallway long before the fifth year could catch up, the fire door banging back and forth as she disappeared into the stairwell behind.

Amane put her head down, slamming into the door, tumbling as she lost her balance, trying to avoid the figure suddenly apparent beyond. For some reason, Hikari had stopped on the landing, her tiny body curled against the railings, and as Amane twisted to avoid her, the two collided in a mass of bodies, a sickening crunch to be heard as the fifth year hit the wall opposite the door frame.

Bewildered, Amane tried to push herself up from the deck, doing what she could to reorientate herself. Hikari, the blonde third year still lying on the floor beside her, was face down, trying to push herself up onto her knees.

"Hikari," the fifth year stammered, fighting a wave of nausea from the impact.

The younger girl shook her head, her matted blonde curls a damp brown mess. She looked sideways, her eyes shadowed by tears, her small lips parsed in confused rejection.

For a moment, there was little but the sound of their panting breaths.

"Amane-senpai?" she finally managed, her look of anguish beginning to fade, returning to one of youthful bewilderment.

The fifth year squinted, trying to clear her head. The fall had jarred her, and the side of her head and left shoulder were throbbing painfully.

"Hikari, why did you run?" she asked, her own confusion telling, "Where have you been? How long have you been back?" she pressed,

But the younger girl simply crawled forward on her hands and knees, stopping beside the former-Etoile.

"You're hurt…" Hikari mumbled, reaching for the side of Amane's head.

The fifth year felt a woozy sensation in the pit of her stomach, and closed her eyes briefly to help it subside.

"You ran Hikari?" she repeated, speaking from behind the shelter of her smothering eyelids.

The third year paused, not reaching any further, her hand hanging in the void between them. Amane was barely covered, her towel landing in the same mismatched state the fifth year had, and both her pale shoulders were exposed, her sloping neck line framed by the painted woodwork behind her, the fifth year's ruffled hair a messy shock above.

Aware of, and suddenly uncomfortable in the extended silence, Amane reopened her eyes to find Hikari staring at her, watching as the youngster's expression changed,

"Amane-senpai…" the little blonde repeated, her blue eyes soft.

The Spican star felt her back stiffen as she shifted her weight, ill at ease and conscious of the cold air on her skin. She moved to cover herself better.

"Hikari, why did you run?" she asked again, hoping for a response.

The youngster's face dropped, and she rocked back to sit on her heels, her head hung, her puffy face hidden by her dirty curls.

"Amane-senpai was… was laughing," she said, exuding rejection and hurt, her bottom lip curled.

The fifth year tipped her head, closing her eyes in understanding.

"I…"

She wasn't sure what to say, suddenly very aware of how the happy atmosphere in the Dormitory might have been perceived without knowing the subtext beneath it.

She took a deep breath, searching for a response,

"But Hikari, I –"

The third year cut her off,

"I was so desperate to see Amane-senpai, so needed to be with her," and she dipped her blue pools again, her face written in misery, "When she ended our call, I was so scared I'd made her angry, that she wouldn't want to see me again,"

And caught up in her wave of panic and reconciliation, she leaned fully forward, reaching to kiss her beloved, to wrap herself up in Amane's arms and wash the pain away.

The fifth year took a sharp intake of breath, confused by the statement, and buckling under the sudden and marked discomfort that having the youngster's body so close to her now brought. The show jumper recoiled away, turning her cheek to the third year.

Hikari froze, her blue eyes yawning wide.

"Amane-senpai?"

Moments passed, their hearts pounding in the silence.

Letting her breath slip, Amane slowly pulled herself up, the third year falling backward as the older girl straightened her back again. Unspoken signals shot between them, Hikari confused, distressed, not wanting to process what she was feeling, Amane unnerved, on edge, feeling uncomfortable on one hand and yet desperately concerned for the youngster on the other.

She couldn't shake the memories or the shame that accompanied them.

"Is it because I left?" Hikari mumbled, her eyes blurring.

Amane took too long to gather herself, too long to regain her composure,

"Does Amane-senpai love someone else now?" the blonde continued, her blue eyes swimming,

"Does she not want me anymore?"

The fifth year couldn't find the words, didn't know how to explain; her mouth opened but the words refused to fall out.

Hikari's face contorted further,

"Amane-senpai?"

The anguish was so obvious, the little one pouring her heart out in a frantic need for acceptance, to be told she was still good enough.

"I…"

Amane stalled, and the third year began her own recoil, her tiny hand coming to the pit of chest, her head dipped forward as she stared out from beneath her hair.

"Am I not… not right?" she muttered incoherently.

Shaking her head to snap herself together, Amane reached forward,

"Hikari, no, it's nothing like that. I just…"

She faltered again, and Hikari's little face broke,

"Is Kenjo-san prettier than me?" she asked, her voice twisting as she forced the awful words out.

"Does she do those things… those…"

That was as far as she could go, the surging wave of emotion breaking within.

"Did I do it wrong?" she finally asked, tears racing from their place of release.

Amane's face dropped in dismay,

"Hikari I –"

But the gathering sounds in the corridor behind them peaked, and with a clunk the fire door swung open, the haphazardly dressed form of Kaname Kenjo appearing from amongst the crowd of curious Dormitory inhabitants she'd held at bay.

Forcing the door closed behind her, Kaname stepped forward,

"Amane, they –"

But it was all too much, and finally Hikari bolted, crashing messily down the stairs as she fled from the horrific confrontation.

Amane reached to follow, but Kaname's firm grip stopped her, the towering council assistant holding her companion's arm with grim resolution.

"Amane no, let her go, leave her," she repeated, and the show jumper turned to her companion with a raw glaze, her distressed mind not processing the words.

"Let her go," the council assistant repeated.

And as two girls held their ground, the stairwell around them thumping with heavy footfalls from below, their ears swam with the echoed cries of the tiny third crashing her way down the antiquated wooden stairwell.

"Why would you?" she was crying, repeating over and over, "Why?"

And despite the occasional pause as the third year fell to her knees on a stairway landing, the tiny figure disappeared, leaving the two girls above in unsettled, stoic silence.

o o o

Metallic-tipped heels rang crisp in the poorly lit corridor, the sound musical amongst the previously dusty silence, soaring high above the now hushed murmurs emanating from the throng of students gathered around Tamao.

The dark haired Etoile had spent the entire afternoon in a flap, struggling to manage the final details alone, working her way back and forth between the Miator grand hall, the Sister's office where the proceeds and security keys were kept, and her own lonely Dormitory where she'd somehow found time to prepare her own attire and appearance.

Chihaya and Noriko had been a valuable aide, both girls doing their best to help the flustered fourth year in Nagisa's very noticeable absence, while the more detached Hitomi and Mizuho did their part in the background, not needing anywhere near as much input from the young Etoile. Regardless, with everyone pulling together, even little Chiyo who regularly returned for fresh burden to add to her mounting pile, the girls had eventually managed to finish the job.

Stood in the yawning corridor, the group had been working their way through one final check, Tamao nodding in relief as each point received a positive response from one of her attendees when the echoing clip of metal against wood announced the younger Etoile's return to premises.

"Etoile-sama," came the hushed greetings, the parade of students lowering their eyes and parting pensively as the commanding figure swept through the hallway before them, approaching her waiting peer at the other end.

As the wave of bodies parted, Tamao caught her breath, taking in the sight before her.

"Nagisa…"

For a moment, Tamao was back at the theatre during the autumn play, stood in apprehensive silence in the shadows of stage right, watching with awe as her young roomie walked out onto the stage, donned in Chikaru's Carmen outfit.

Nagisa had obviously been shopping, her new dress nothing like the politely conservative first choice that Tamao had spotted in their dorm, the rich crimson garment before her flowing tightly across Nagisa's figure, the open midriff showcasing her tight tummy, the long sweeping hem split on one side to glimpse her perfect legs. Gathering into a dark halter that encircled the fourth year's slender neck, the bare shoulders and fitted sleeves retained the sultry Spanish look that the Carmen dress had given her before, and the young Etoile's auburn hair gathered into tight braids that stretched back across her scalp, flowering into a colourful shock of red and black that contrasted perfectly with the silky skin of her exposed lower back.

She looked stunning, the combination of dark mascara and her deep brown eyes, rich lipstick and the translucent bloodstone hanging idly from her polished Etoile pedant…

It was as though the Aoi girl had left premises and aged five years before returning, such was the impact of the young woman's new attire.

"Nagisa?" the fourth year repeated.

In comparison, Tamao looked like the good fairy to Nagisa's evil succubus, her ice-blue dress archetypical of conservative Ball gowns, her shoulders covered, the plunging front correct in its depth and the amount of flesh it exposed. Her hair hung loose, combed to perfection, every strand falling correctly, her makeup modest and underplaying her sapphire eyes and pretty smile. Everything about her screamed reserved and sophisticated, the complete opposite of her partner before her.

From amongst the crowd behind them, a quiet voice offered,

"Etoile-sama look amazing together; like Cinderella and the beautiful but evil Queen come to enchant her."

There were murmurs of approval and agreement, and Tamao caught a twinkle in Nagisa's eye.

"Good evening Tamao-chan," she offered.

Tamao's shoulders slumped, the tension and stress from the day's preparation sliding into utter defeat. She'd planned to be angry when Nagisa returned, wanted to dress her companion down the way she'd seen Miyuki do so many times before, the rebellious red head having done exactly what the school council President had told Tamao to expect her to do; to let Tamao down when she needed her most.

But here, stood before her in that delicious outfit, all Tamao could do was melt.

"Nagisa-chan," she repeated in hushed awe, "you look..."

Nagisa smiled, her expression one of mature appreciation rather than her usual flush of youthful embarrassment, her confidence now in check, her self-image secure.

In the car on the way home, she'd decided the time to readdress her friendship with the pretty fourth year was long overdue; that the difficulty between them was unnecessary and spawned more from the snowball of emotional baggage this final term had brought her than anything sinister or underhand. She'd simply been too stretched to discern the difference before, too distracted to accept the effect the now infinitely more mature tone of her relationship with Shizuma might have had on the people around her. There was no need for the animosity to continue, and as soon as she had a spare moment, she aimed to have a long discussion with her roommate to that end. But in the mean time, while time was short and there were still more pressing matters at hand, warm acceptance and a fresh start were due.

There would be nothing more that the young woman would fail to cope with, she pledged.

Reaching forward, she took Tamao by the hand, smiling warmly,

"You look radiant Cinderella-chan," she teased, and sighed in satisfaction as she glanced about happily at the gathering of extravagantly dressed seniors.

"We're all set?" she asked.

Caught off guard by the warm reception, Tamao could simply nod.

"Then it's time we began," the red head noted with a grin, the fourth year nodding to the girls around her in appreciation before leading her fellow Etoile back towards the grand hall.

o o o

"I'm not leaving you in this state and that's final," Kaname repeated, her brow creased as she ploughed back through Amane's drawer for an appropriate outfit, the subdued fifth year next to her having once again suggested that she not attend, that the whole subject was causing way too much trouble.

Kaname sneered in dismissal; there was no way she was going to leave the show jumper alone just to have Hikari reappear. The tiny blonde had already done enough damage as it was; there was no way she was going to permit further disruption.

But time was short and the lack of options were making life difficult. This was the Astraea Christmas Ball; Amane wouldn't be permitted entrance in any old junk, and the fifth year had obviously disposed of anything she might have bought previously to provide herself with a convenient excuse not to attend.

Kaname was beginning to panic, noting that were she completely honest with herself, the reappearance of Amane's young lover had unnerved the council assistant almost as much as it had unnerved Amane herself. Was she right? Had she heard the tiny third year say something about that phone call? Kaname eyed the failed Etoile nervously, wondering whether the comment had drawn the show jumper's suspicions.

But given Amane's apparently docile demeanour so far, it seemed very unlikely.

Continuing her search, Kaname muttered with false preoccupation,

"I have to make an appearance, I don't get a choice; it's part of being on the school student council. And there's no way I'm leaving you here to deal with this alone," she stressed, throwing a sideways glance at the other Spican, making sure the young woman perched in an emotional heap on the end of her Dormitory bed had caught the paternal sentiment that she'd layered for her.

Amane was a shell, her inner flame snuffed by the unexpected encounter and her inability to explain to, or reassure the young blonde.

She'd wanted to reach for her former beloved, to curl the tiny figure into her arms and take the hurt away, to fix what she'd broken. But the fifth year couldn't, her actions stopped by the knowledge that opening that door would only make matters worse in the long run, only confuse the tiny Spican further. She'd felt dirty and ashamed, wrong for having taken such youthful innocence and derailed it, wrong for being so unable to set things right afterward.

"I'm a monster," she muttered, holding her head in her hands as she stared in anguish at the floor "a letching, perverted monster."

"Amane!" the council assistant snapped.

Kaname's anger was obvious, her face vexed with a combination of frustration and panic. This was all going wrong; days of work, all that time invested only to have the little bitch reappear and ruin it.

"Enough," she reasserted, stabbing a finger at the fifth year in declaration,

"The only thing you're guilty of is being human. Now stop this self-defeating bullshit."

The council assistant stepped towards the crumbled figure, tossing the collection of potential garments she'd found onto the desk to her left.

"You made a mistake, an honest, human mistake. She's young and immature, and no one can do this for her. Give it time and she'll figure this out on her own."

Her voice dropped, the council assistant opting to take a calmer approach as her mental thread came together, the fifth year directing her ongoing sermon down a newly found arc. Figuring reason work would better than raw aggression, Kaname offered cold, hard logic, the tall tennis star stood with her arms crossed behind the failed Etoile.

"If it hadn't been you Amane, it would have been someone else, and probably someone a lot less respectable at that. We all go through this shit; I know I did. Now stop stressing yourself out about something you can't change."

Amane shook her head again, still resting it in regretful hands, her dark bob a mess of tufts escaping between her fingers.

Kaname pushed again,

"You feel responsible Amane, I know that. But think about it for a moment; look at Shizuma. Did she react any differently with Nagisa?" and the fifth year caught a shift in Amane's eyes, realizing the tact was working,

"How were you to know any different? Can you read minds? The two girls are the same age even if they are in different years. How were you to know that Hikari wasn't ready?"

Amane lifted her head, her vision impaired by fresh tears. She looked at Kaname with a look of clouded consideration.

Knowing she was on a roll, Kaname rammed her point home, once again building her voice for effect,

"Now how about, just this once; how about you do what's good for Ohtori-san?"

She stepped away, off handily delivering her final line as she turned back toward the messy bedroom drawer,

"And for fucksake Amane, how about you let someone else in this time, rather than hiding in those shitty stables pretending it will all go away?"

o o o

Kizuna bounced, clutching for Remon beside her, the second year's slender hand waving vaguely towards the front of the hall before them.

"Look, look!" she called eagerly, the heads of the girls waiting nearby them also turning in the direction she was pointing,

"They're cutting the ribbons!" she beamed.

Stood in the shelter of the Miator school entrance hall, it's understated and formal looking décor redressed for a party, the ceiling criss-crossed with banners and balloons and the curtains laced with ribbons, a throng of smartly dressed students, all of whom had gathered to be first to glimpse the fully decorated Ball venue, now strained to see the roped off fire door at the far end of the hall way.

Traditionally it would have been the front doors of the school building itself tied with the huge green bow that now adorned the fire exit, but given the shockingly poor weather outside and the flimsy but extremely smart dress of the students waiting patiently within, it would have been less than fair to ask the girls to gather on the driveway as per convention.

Straining to see the front, Kizuna squeezed her companion's forearm, sighing as she caught sight of the new Etoile in their stunning attire.

"Oh Remon look, aren't they amazing?" she murmured wistfully, smiling as the fourth year couple made their way to the front, Nagisa's heels clipping audibly amongst the admiring gasp of the congregation.

They looked breathtaking together.

"Etoile, light and dark," someone mumbled behind them, and Kizuna giggled in excitement, catching the fairy tale theme.

Remon strained, craning her neck as she peered around over the rim of her glasses.

"Where has Kagome-chan gone? She's going to miss the show if she doesn't hurry."

o o o

"Oh my," Kaname breathed, her dark eyes twinkling through the sloping arc of her coal black fringe,

"Now that's something else entirely," she muttered.

Stood in the middle of the room, a reluctant looking Amane shifted weight from one foot to the other, feeling uncomfortably exposed in the tight burgundy cocktail dress that she had just emerged from the bathroom wearing. She felt no more comfortable in it now than she had when the girls had gone shopping, and were it not for her confounded state of mind, she'd have blanket refused to attend were she forced to go to the Ball looking like this.

Instead, when Kaname had pulled the garment from her travel bag, she'd simply sighed in resignation,

"I have no idea how it got in there," the show jumper muttered, her mind still distracted by events in the fire escape,

"I was sure I'd left it at the changing room. I guess Shizuma must have paid and slipped it into my bag that evening."

Stepping back to admire the other girl's figure, Kaname had to admit that, in this singular instance, Shizuma had certainly displayed great taste.

"Now all you need is a ticket, and I'm sure I can work something out on the door," she said, her determination set. Amane was hardly a common face in the crowd, and they were bound to let her off the entrance fee given the circumstances. That or Kaname would break their faces the following day.

There was no way she was going to risk attending the Ball without the former Etoile however, not with the knowledge that Hikari might return while the council assistant was gone.

In her currently bewildered state, Amane was still pliable, controllable if Kaname could keep the two apart long enough to channel her fellow fifth year's thoughts in the right direction, and if things fell right, the tiny third year's return might not become the issue it could be otherwise.

Standing to her full height, Kaname smoothed her own black Ball dress out, checking her face briefly before turning to organise the distraught mess before her.

"Amane come on, it's time. No more moping, no more sulk. We're going to have fun tonight or die trying," she said firmly, nudging at the fifth year to stress the point.

Amane remained blank, too drawn to argue, too tired to resist. The young woman's mind still a million miles away, she merely nodded and gathered her things, making sure she had her door key so they could get back in later.

Stopping for a moment, she stared briefly at the mirror, the reflection staring back resembling the same alien face that had peered toward her in the department store changing room all those moons ago. She wouldn't need to see the new Etoile on the dance floor, she grimaced. Just looking in the mirror brought it all flooding back as it was, and none of the memories it conjured included the happy times. Instead they cut straight to the chase and the day when it had all started going wrong.

Having resolved to suffer her penance as required, the weary Spican followed her fellow fifth year out through the waiting Dormitory door.

o o o

Sauntering her way past the many onlookers and turning heads, former-Miatorian Etoile Shizuma Hanazono approached the main entrance to the founding school's Grand Hall.

Dressed in a flowing emerald gown, her long silver hair enveloping her porcelain smooth shoulders and exposed lower back, the sixth year glided across the entranceway, her deep green eyes thoughtful and ponderous.

She'd not seen Nagisa since breakfast, the tiny red head having disappeared out with Emmie again. Having completed her allotted tasks and delivered the remaining floristry required for the Ball, the solitary upperclassman had retired to her own Dorm, waiting hopefully for Nagisa to return so that the young couple could spend some time together before the Ball.

But when her fiancée failed to return in time, Shizuma had reluctantly resigned to begin the evening alone, sure that Nagisa and Emmie had just been caught up in their study related distractions or the heavy holiday traffic on the way back from town. Emmie's entrances were always flawlessly timed; never too early to seem eager, never too late to make a scene, and Shizuma was sure the same would be true of Nagisa's return tonight.

Anything to keep everyone sweating she smiled to herself.

Meandering through the brightly decorated hallway, returning the polite nods of the students around her as they admired her appearance, Shizuma took in the décor, the pretty gold balloons, the holly green ribbons and the rich chocolate banners that fell from the ceiling, the pale printed kanji across them wishing the reader a Merry Yuletide.

She smiled, always having loved this time of year, despite the feelings of rejection and isolation it had sometimes conjured during her junior years, having been put into boarding by her mother. Those long terms as an underclassman had been so confusing, the joy and happiness she would find among her friends and classmates constantly underwritten by the nagging sense of loss that she'd suffered whilst being filed so far away from home.

They never called, never wrote. It had been as though her parents had forgotten her completely, and although now fully aware of the reasons behind that absence, it had taken Shizuma many, many months to forgive her Mother afterward.

Reaching the antiquated fire doors that the Miatorian girls were using as a main entrance, Shizuma ran her fingers across the Ball ticket she was carrying, tipping her head as she moved to greet one of the fifth year girls stood on door duty, the brunette ready to greet the former-Etoile as etiquette dictated.

But before she could step forward, a husky voice behind her called for the sixth year's attention,

"Hanazono-san, I believe you're responsible for this?" came the call.

Turning, Shizuma beamed with an involuntary smile.

"Oh my Amane, now where did you get that dress?" she asked with feigned innocence, watching as the two Spican seniors approached her having discarded their overcoats and umbrella at the cloakroom.

Kaname was smiling her sly smile, relishing the tease, the show jumper on her arm obviously a cherished acquisition.

"I must compliment your taste Shizuma," the tennis star continued as she purred with satisfaction.

Shizuma grinned, and reached for the former Etoile beside her,

"Amane, you look radiant," she whispered, greeting her friend with a warm hug.

But as they parted, despite the Spican's curt nod of acceptance, Shizuma noted the troubled look swimming behind the fifth year's dark mascara.

Confused, the Hanazono girl furrowed her brow in question.

Amane shook her head subtly, her eyes still visibly distressed.

"Not here," she mumbled, and stepped back to her place beside the council assistant.

Shizuma frowned in concern, confused as to Amane's comment and trying to second guess the cause.

Surely if Amane hadn't have wanted to come tonight she'd have stayed behind?

"Well I've managed to get her this far Shizuma, let's see if she'll actually enter the premises," Kaname joked dryly, the humour failing to impact with either of the two girls she was addressing.

Noting the pause, Kaname hurried her companion on,

"Good evening Hanazono-san," she said in a formal tone, nodding politely as the former-Etoile's position required.

Shizuma nodded in reply, watching with contemplation as the Spican couple dealt briefly with the official welcome and ticket inspection at the door, before disappearing through the fire exit in front of them.

Taking a deep breath, the sixth year moved to follow, unaware of the jealous brown eyes that had also considered the exchange behind her.

o o o

"Don't turn round Kagome-chan."

The call had come from behind the tiny first year, the Lulim girl stood beside the stage area with Chiyo as they watched the wide Miatorian hall fill with brightly dressed gowns and dresses.

The doors had been open almost a full twenty minutes now, and as more and more of the Dormitory students arrived, the observing first years had been stunned to silence by the gathering crowd.

Kagome herself was the picture of elegance, the youngster dressed in a floor length gown that gave her the appearance of a mature young lady, rather than the teddy wielding junior that the Dormitories had come to know and love. Her mousey brown ringlets framing her pretty face and her deep green eyes swimming with the amazing sights before her, the little one had jumped at the sound of her name and the voice that had used it.

"Chikaru-senpai?" she called quietly, not wanting to disobey and turn to her addresser, but confused as to the request all the same.

"Stay right there," came the fifth year's voice.

Kagome did as she was told, her slender hands clasped at her waist, stood to perfect attention as commanded.

Chiyo was beaming beside her, and from the corner of her vision she caught the ice-green shimmer of Remon's dress, the second year grinning over her glasses at the youngster.

"Um…" Kagome mumbled, her confusion mounting.

"A moment longer," Chikaru teased, her soft voice musical amongst the background chatter floating throughout the hall.

It was dim in the chamber, the coloured spots and the numerous candles giving the venue a warm but atmospheric glow.

"And…" Chikaru paused,

"..there!" she called.

Kagome turned, her deep green eyes peering out from beneath her fringe.

Chikaru was stood before her, Kizuna in her brown dress on one side, Remon on the other. The school council President was exemplary in her midnight-blue kimono, the Lulim girl once again having gone far beyond everyone else; daring to wear the most modern reworking of the traditional Japanese Hikizuri. Wrapped within the slinky satin folder over, the outfit was an eclectic mix of reserved cut and smouldering Geisha suggestion, the usually thick layers cut back to showcase her figure, her dark hair uncharacteristically drawn into a tight weave, the plain wooden sticks holding her topknot above dipping as she moved.

Smiling through the thick makeup she'd worn to match the outfit, the Lulim president's eyes twinkled with mischief. Before her, held in her outstretched hands was a neatly wrapped parcel.

"Happy Christmas Byakuden-san" she said, grinning as she offered the present.

Kagome's little jaw dropped, the first year overwhelmed.

Certainly no one had told her to expect presents tonight, and she felt ashamed at not having prepared any to give to the others.

Chiyo, still dressed in her Miatorian uniform as she'd predicted she would be, nudged the youngster in the ribs.

"Open it Kagome-chan," and she whispered in a tiny voice, "you shouldn't keep Minamoto-sama waiting, it's rude."

Kagome's lips parsed, and she dipped her head further,

"Minamoto-senpai," she began quietly, "I didn't know we were giving presents."

Chikaru grinned,

"We're not Kagome-chan," and she teased ambiguously, "I am."

Kagome's lips twisted into a shameful pout, and she lowered her eyes as she reached forward, feeling awkward about accepting the gift.

Taking the brown parcel, the paper tied neatly with a bright red bow, the first year looked about, hopelessly lost.

Chiyo beckoned her toward the corner of the stage, ushering her in excitement,

"Open it here Kagome-chan," she said, "I'll make space."

Kagome did as she was told, Chiyo sweeping the gathered papers from the wooden surface, the other girls gathering around them to see Chikaru's gift.

Staring intently as the youngster carefully undid the ribbon bow, Chikaru clasped her hands together beneath her chin, brimming with excitement.

"Oh…" Kagome mumbled, her green eyes wide with surprise as she viewed the open parcel before her.

Kizuna clapped in approval, bouncing up and down as she grinned at Chikaru enthusiastically.

"At St Lulim Girl's school we're not the competitive type, unlike the students of Miator and Spica," Chikaru began, explaining her reasoning behind the choice of gift, "but we still do our best to reward those among us who do outstanding things."

Stepping forward, she took the object from the crumbled paper it was cradled in, unfurling it as she held her offering up to the overwhelmed first year before her.

"So as a token of my appreciation for all your hard work as my personal assistant, I would like to present you with your official assistant's jersey, Kagome Byakuden, and look forward to the coming year, with you continuing to work at my side."

Accompanied by a murmur of wonderment from the girls around them, Kagome looked up at Chikaru, the tiny figure watching as Chikaru curled the hand-embroided cardigan around the little one's shoulders.

Unlike the standard Lulim uniform, Chikaru's creation featured delicately weaved patterns that boarded the cuffs, the dark markings recounting the school motto in its Latin form, the right garment breast marked with a special school emblem, declaring the bearer as an official part of the Lulim student council.

"I've made sure that the staff and fellow council members are aware of the significance, and from now on you'll be greeted in the appropriate manner, council assistant Byakuden-san."

Kizuna bubbled over again, and Kagome, peering up at the taller girl before her, offered her humble gratitude,

"Thank you very much Minamoto-senpai," she mumbled, her tiny voice even softer than usual, her bottom lip full to the brim.

"Kagome-chan isn't used to being made an exception," she said quietly.

Chikaru beamed, her pretty eyes sparkling from behind her pale Geisha foundation,

"But you're a very exceptional person Kagome, so it's about time that changed."

Then, glancing around quickly, she scanned the mass of bodies for an opening,

"We should find a better spot; the Etoile should be here any moment."

o o o

It's all going wrong.

Staring out across sea of girls milling their way through the wide events room, Kaname peered from beneath the shadow of the Balcony overhang, the moody council assistant propping up one of the oak pillars, her jaw set and her dark eyes mirroring the flickering candle light beyond. Her coal black fringe skirting her thunderous expression, she gazed intently out across the crowd, hoping to god she didn't spot the delicate features of the blonde third year responsible for the evening's unrest.

Amane had retired to the restroom, the young woman still an obnoxious emotional mess, her nerve shattered and her continuous state of distraction nothing like the jovial evening the council assistant had planned.

This was supposed to be her crowning glory, her moment of triumph, and she snorted in contempt at the irony of her situation; here was her grand end to the term, hoards of admiring juniors and Kaname's jilted ex looking on with envy as the two Spican superstars graced the Ball arm in arm, one strong woman beside the next.

If only the reality were even close.

Instead, Amane was hiding in the loo, and Kaname stood alone, waiting for the whole diabolical disaster to end.

Things were not supposed to be happening this way.

And as she watched Amane reappear from the toilet door on the other side of the room, she wondered how much longer it would take for things to unravel entirely, how long before the understatedly-attractive young woman approaching her ran back to her snivelling little bitch, costing Kaname not only her previous relationship, but any chance of a future one to follow it.

o o o

"Well," Nagisa asked, her sultry eyes flicking sideways, her deep brown gaze regarding the other Etoile, Tamao stood beside her, "Shall we?"

Reaching forward, her slender fingers curling around the heavy curtain edge, preparing to draw aside the thick fabric that sheltered them from the excited crowd beyond, Nagisa watched as Tamao turned to her partner, her features set, the young woman trying to prepare herself mentally for the grand event.

Meeting the red head's gaze, the raven haired senior looked questioningly into her old friend's eyes, unsure of the sudden recompense, unsure how to read the change of tone, but unspeakably thankful nonetheless.

She'd thought she'd ruined it all. She'd thought this was gone.

Nagisa's shining platinum band glinted in the dim light as she held the curtain, the red head watching as she waited for Tamao's response. The past few days had been a blur of preparation and emotional turmoil, the term finally drawing to its climatic peak this coming moment, yet Tamao could only have wished for this outcome, could only have prayed for the chance at a clean slate.

'To become the finest Etoile Astraea has ever seen,' the fourth year repeated in her head, remembering Miyuki's words from the Dormitory lounge so many weeks before.

Together, with this fresh understanding apparent between them, perhaps that might actually be achievable; and for their own gratification this time, rather than some sick attempt at revenge on the council President's behalf.

Perhaps, with the mess finally behind them, the two friends could face the future side by side, their foundations strong once more, their Etoile partnership everything it should have been from the start.

"Together, Nagisa-chan?" she asked, her voice trembling with underwritten emotion.

Smiling fondly as she touched her dear friend's arm, Nagisa nodded resolutely,

"Together Tamao-chan," she replied, pausing for a moment to hold the deep blue gaze staring back at her.

Then with a warm smile, the young woman pushed back the heavy shroud, stepping forth into the glaring spotlight and rising applause from the stage beyond.

o o o

Shizuma turned the stiff white card in her hands over and over, her green eyes flicking up toward the balcony above, scouring the dimly lit overhang for its source. Perplexed, she reread the single italic phrase inscribed in gold across one side,

_'Chalon-sur-Saône'_

The card has been delivered by an embarrassed looking first year, the youngster flushed and self-conscious, her lack of ease not easily dismissed and her explanation hasty, the formal greetings rushed so she could depart as fast as possible,

"Someone is waiting for you on the Balcony," she'd said, before disappearing off into the crowd with a hurried bow.

Noting the ripple of applause emanating from the stage to her right, Shizuma decided she may as well indulge the request a little of her time; her view of Nagisa would be much better from the balcony anyway, and the card tweaked her interest. There weren't many people that would remember that name.

Gathering her dress so the shimmering fabric wouldn't trail across the floor, the slender upperclassman climbed the winding wooden stairway, glancing occasionally at the stage below, watching with a smile as various figures scuttled across the raised platform, preparing for the opening performance from the new Etoile.

She considered the remaining duties that lay before the pair of them, eager to get these final few hours out of the way so she and Nagisa could have their privacy again. Shizuma looked forward to the long awaited seclusion of the summer house; perhaps, once away from the baying mob, Nagisa would finally regain her youthful cheer. Her fiancée had been such a shell of late, and Shizuma struggled to recall the last time she'd seen the fourth year's pleasant smile.

Reaching the final step, the former-Etoile looked up from the patterned regal carpet that covered the aging stairs, her hand resting gently on the smoothly finished venire of the banister beside her.

There were few to be found this far back from the lofty view of the balcony's front railing, and in the dim light, Shizuma couldn't see anyone waiting at all. Perhaps the unfamiliar junior had been mistaken about the intended recipient, perhaps one of the seniors was up to their old tricks and had lost their nerve at the final moment. Regardless, there was no one here.

Dismissing the card, Shizuma was about to turn to the balcony edge, intending to slide in beside one of the other girls so she could watch the show below, when a jarring thud drew her attention further behind her, the sound coming from one of the terrace doors, the aging frame open and threatening to shatter it's fragile inset glass were it to remain free to rattle back and forward in the wind.

Bemused and cynical, Shizuma stepped forward with a smile, half expecting Mizuho or Hitomi to jump her with an outstretched Christmas present; it wouldn't have been the first time.

But instead, as she neared the swinging terrace door, she found herself greeted by someone else entirely.

o o o

'_If I lose her now, that will be it, my last chance gone.'_

_ Miyuki stared again into the floor length mirror before her, her legs refusing to move and her nerve threatening to break._

_ She couldn't do this. She'd never once been strong enough to confess her feelings to her long standing friend, and yet here she was, telling herself she was ready to do just that._

_ Miyuki had sat and watched as her silver haired mentor had gone from one pretty face to the next, girl after girl throughout the course of their juniors. As the pair became seniors, she'd actively introduced her to Sakuragi-san herself, only to lose both immediately after. And then, to her gut wrenching dismay following the many months she'd stood at Shizuma's side throughout her grieving period, she'd watched it happen all over again with the Aoi girl. All that time, and without a single word, never once having spoken out despite being so completely infatuated with the silver haired temptress._

_ So how was it that she thought she could go through with this now?_

_ 'But I was good enough once; this, this was good enough once,' she repeated, casting determined eyes across the slender figure before her._

_ And faced with a miserable future of domestic subservience alongside her parentally nominated beneficiary, the young woman once again rallied her courage, shaking the fear and apprehension that had always bested her in the past._

_"I can do this," she declared to the mirror, her words repeating mentally, their tone taking a resolute edge,_

_ 'I have to.'_

o o o

"Chalon-sur-Saône?" Shizuma asked, her tone inquisitive, her words spoken toward the floating silhouette sheltered in the dark recess beside the bellowing doorway before her.

Stood in the shadows of the sweeping terrace curtain, school council President Miyuki Rokujo watched as the former-Etoile meandered closer, her steps tentative, the Hanazono girl unsure of her former room mate's agenda or of what to expect next.

Miyuki remained concealed, her eyes down cast as she watched the sixth year's feet edge ever nearer.

Anxious, her chest rose slowly as she took one final, measured breath as she replayed her chosen words, once again fighting to retain her nerve.

_'If I lose her now…'_

"Was that evening so forgettable Shizuma?" she asked, her tone measured and aloof as she delivered her lines.

Shizuma stopped short of the carpet edge, a little aside of her secluded companion. The question was ambiguous, the subtext unclear.

Reaching out her left hand, but without allowing her eyes to leave the shrouded figure to her right, the former-Etoile carefully pulled the terrace door to.

"You have me at a disadvantage Miyuki," she said, straining to tug the doorframe hard enough to hear the click as it shut properly, "it was a long week that winter in Burgundy."

Her slender fingers slipping free from the brass handle, she tipped her head in curiosity, her silver hair shifting about her.

"Which night do you me–"

She stopped, her voice trailing off as Miyuki stepped forward, Shizuma's question immediately answered by the council President's attire.

"Oh Miyuki…" she murmured.

Long black hair framing uneasy eyes, the council senior slowly emerged from the safety of her shadowed recess, the tight sapphire dress she wore shimmering as it caught the light, her marble white skin smooth as it shifted beneath.

She did her best to hold her head high, stepping confidently in elegant blue heels, her long legs emphasised by the dress's clever seamstress, her smooth stomach wrapped in taut sheer fabric, the plunge of her chest marked by the cut, her bare shoulders set against the satin black strands that fell across it.

Shizuma could only watch as the memories unfurled, the sight before her recapturing that youthful night; the frantic rush from place to place, the alcoholic haze, the giggling fits as the youngsters did their best to avoid the drooling pack that snapped closely on their heels.

And then, outside, amongst the fluffy white snow on the high stone terrace, that expectant, aching gap between them before Miyuki had rejected her kiss.

Recollection dawning on her, Shizuma muttered in understanding,

"The balloons…"

Miyuki smiled, continuing the train of thought as she wandered out towards the balcony front,

"…and the banners, the ribbons, the stage… Even down to the napkins Shizuma," and she looked back across her shoulder, the ends of her dark hair rolling midway across her bare skin,

"Everything…"

The edge of Shizuma's mouth curled as the most obvious point of all dawned upon her,

"Your hair?" she asked, prompting Miyuki to smile in amusement.

"There's not much left in the world that money can't buy Hanazono-san," she said, her dark eyes twinkling.

The former-Etoile stood in silence, the memories washing over her, the calls of the young French lads still fresh in her mind.

And as her eyes glazed, Shizuma muttered with a suggestive grin,

"Because he thinks it looks _juicy_," she said in a thick French accent, turning once again to look theatrically at her behind.

Miyuki brought a curled hand to her mouth, chuckling softly and her eyes beaming as her lips came together in a warm smile afterward.

Stood lost in the moment, Shizuma eyed her former room mate before her fondly.

"It's the same dress?" she asked, her curiosity peaking.

Miyuki nodded, straightening her back and smoothing the hem across her thighs to emphasize the fit. She smiled again as her mind cleared, Miyuki reassured as her nerve began to settle.

Shizuma shook her head, still stunned by the deja-vu.

Ticking everything over in her mind, she stumbled over one final point.

"But this was so long ago now Miyuki. Why would you…"

The sentence didn't need completing, the sentiment blaringly clear only a heart beat later. There would only be one reason why that night had held Miyuki's attention, why the evening might command enough significance for the council President to go to these lengths to recreate it.

"That kiss…" she muttered, a soft, regretful shame catching the former-Etoile.

Miyuki stepped forward, her eyes intent and levelled directly at her peer.

"This was good enough Shizuma, once..."

o o o

Feeling the bright spotlights against her skin, Nagisa took her final step, planting her feet at the edge of the stage, her gaze cast far into the crowd beyond. To her side and only a pace behind her, she could hear Tamao do the same, the young women holding their heads high as they took in the mass of bodies before them, the dark Hall beyond swimming with expectant eyes.

Etoile, light and dark, stood before their peers, their attire resplendent, their demeanour set, and as the wash of awe and applause rose within the chamber, the two girls smiled, their audience approving, their moment of release finally upon them.

Weeks of preparation and apprehensive nerves, all soon to be forgotten, a peaceful winter away from their responsibilities only moments ahead of the pair.

Watching for Chiyo's cue in the shadows beneath the stage, Nagisa reached back without looking away from the crowd, her slender fingers finding Tamao's and entwining with fluid ease, the pair raising their hands between them as they slowly began to circle around each other, drawing closer with each theatrical step.

And as the first note rang true from the powerful chamber PA, the girls turned, Nagisa taking Tamao's hands in her own, the Etoile dance beginning with split second timing as a lively Viennese waltz filled the chamber, the audience captivated, the entire room focused on the stage.

While the girls followed the steps with the same degree of grace and refine that Astraea had long come to expect from their Etoile, Nagisa found herself searching the crowd, her brown eyes straining to catch that familiar shock of silver hair.

Twirl by twirl, she scanned the assembly, finding many but not the face she was after.

There was Chiyo, the little first year gazing dotingly toward her, the tiny Miatorian's eyes deep with admiration. There was Kagome and Chikaru, the Lulim junior still appearing strange without her soft brown bear, the upperclassman looking stunning in her daring Geisha outfit.

And there was Amane, a thunderous looking Kenjo-san stood sulking beside her.

But where was Shizuma?

The Etoile twirled again, their feet crossing perfectly on the wooden stage beneath them, their heels striking sharply with each step, the flow and glide of their movements inch perfect in every aspect; a true sight to behold.

'Ah!' thought Nagisa, her eyes finally finding their quarry, 'there she is!'

And after a second glance on the return pass, Nagisa found herself wondering why Shizuma looked so distressed. That, and who was the unfamiliar girl reaching to stop her on the stairs, the attractively dressed senior's face hidden by her long, flowing black hair.

o o o

"Shizuma, wait," Miyuki called, the council President hurrying as the former-Etoile started down the stairway.

Pausing reluctantly, the silver haired sixth year turned back to look at her companion.

"I'm going to wait for Nagisa Miyuki, I can't help you with this," she said, her eyes betraying her discomfort.

Miyuki's expectance might well be justified though, a point Shizuma couldn't honestly deny given her past behaviour, but regardless of the sentiment, her timing was two and a half years too late, and the days before Kaori a distant memory in the sixth year's mind.

She didn't need this now. Her fiancée would be waiting expectantly after the dance, and the former Etoile's place was there, by her side.

Miyuki stood at the top of the stairs looking down, her slender figure wrapped in shimmering fabric, her soft black hair falling across her face.

Shizuma has always loved her hair long, had been mortified when the third year had cut it short into that awful bob.

"Miyuki, you're talking about things that happened a long, long time ago; it's not fair for you to dredge them up now," she said, uncomfortable with the knowledge that her playful actions still lead Miyuki to such distress after all this time.

She'd treated her former room mate poorly over the years; the young woman's admission in Shizuma's Dormitory still stinging with the painful manner with which Shizuma had chosen to capitalize on it.

That kiss had been outright cruel.

"What do you want me to say?" Shizuma continued, her edge's fraying.

Miyuki looked down to the woman below her, her expression calm and her tone level.

"I just ask that you hear me out Shizuma," she said, and she offered a hand to the former Etoile, "after everything else, is that too much to ask?"

Shizuma sighed heavily, her heart crushed by guilt and remorse. She'd brought this on herself, she knew, the years of teasing and the constant games never solely meant in innocence, yet never fully elaborated on either.

Instead, she'd left her friend in limbo, the comfortable prop that Miyuki had revealed herself as having been used for during their earlier rows before Nagisa's instatement a painful reminder of how closed minded Shizuma had been.

It should have been Miyuki at the Summer House, Shizuma knew, and the school council President was right in her accusations; it had been Miyuki there through the many months supporting her, she'd earned that right.

And what had Shizuma done?

The sixth year shook her head, sighing heavily.

"Miyuki, I can't change what I've d–"

The council President cut her off, her tone adamant,

"Just listen Shizuma, please?" and the dark haired senior gestured with open palms,

"How many times have I asked that of you? How many times has it been me?"

She drew her hands back into the a ball against her chest, adding pleadingly,

"Just for once, please, listen to me and how _I_ feel."

She waited, looking for a reaction. When one failed to emerge, she pushed again,

"Don't I deserve that much?" she asked, tipping the point with meaningful eyes.

Shizuma caved; she'd always been the one doing the talking, it was always Shizuma letting her emotions go, always Shizuma taking her turn.

Never since those childhood days when the silver haired junior had come to rescue Miyuki from her spot weeping alone in the Dormitory corridor had the young woman asked for that comfort, not once since those far flung days had the council President taken her share.

And yet she'd always been there, flawlessly, waiting at Shizuma's side to offer her arm.

"Miyuki… I."

And staring at the hand offered before her, Shizuma couldn't stop herself from accepting it.

o o o

Floating on the fresh night air, soft music stirred Yaya from her nap, the third year curled into a lonely ball atop her bed covers, her restful appearance hiding troubled dreams, the Spican sleeping lightly as her mind raced from one dark recess to the next. Raising her head slightly, her bleary eyes only half open, she muttered from her hazy cocoon,

"It's begun?"

o o o

"There was a time," Miyuki began, her eyes low as she held the slender hand before her, the council President leaning forward in the huge armchair in the reserved section of the Miatorian balcony, "there was a time before Kaori, before the..." and she paused, unable to use the words, "a time when you used to look at me the way you did the other girls."

Her dark eyes misted as she continued, Miyuki's heart laid bare, the council President knowing she would never get this chance again.

"I used to cherish those moments Shizuma; the way you'd look at me, your teasing smiles. You made me feel so pretty, so very special…"

Sat beside her in the roped off area, set a little way back from the front railing, Shizuma watched as Miyuki tried to articulate her feelings, the council President reaching deep within as she pondered those early days; pondered her lost opportunity,

"I'd always wanted to please you Shizuma, from the earliest days, I'd wanted to live up to your expectations. I wanted to be strong and study hard as you'd asked,"

Cupping her head with her free hand, she rocked it gently, her hair falling through her fingers as she gazed off to one side.

Finding the words, she continued softly,

"After Kaori… those moments, they had gone. You were a shell, and I, …I was a prop to support you, some inanimate object in the corner while you lost yourself in your grief.

She sighed, the dismay and anguish still clear,

"For that time Shizuma, I didn't exist. I was just another face in the crowd."

The emotions building, the sixth year's face twisted in remembrance,

"I so missed that smile. I would sit alone at night, imaging we were young again, that none of it had happened. I used to wrap the covers around me and imagine that you were whispering in my ear the way you used to."

She blinked back brimming tears,

"I missed you so much, and I was the one stood closest to you."

She set her jaw and swallowed hard, sitting up straight in the chair and rising her gaze to match Shizuma's directly, her chiselled features stern and her dark eyes a mix of regret and reasoning,

"That night in Chalon; I was young Shizuma, young and intimidated. You were my friend, you'd been my mentor. God, you used to rock me to sleep… I didn't know what I was doing Shizuma, I'd never kissed anyone, and you were so…"

She paused, biting her lip,

"I didn't..."

But Shizuma was only half listening, her attention riddled by her guilt, the distress she'd caused her friend now laid bare before her, and with no easy distractions to hide it behind.

Miyuki continued,

"From that day, I'd always wanted it to be you," she said, her admission hushed in the gloom, "even when you took Kaori for yourself."

Shizuma turned, unsure she'd heard the words correctly.

"You…?" she said, bewildered amongst her own discomfort.

Miyuki continued blankly,

"Is it so surprising?" she asked, and her tone took a wistful edge, "She had such a pretty smile…"

For a moment, neither girl spoke, the sounds of the dance below prevailing. Eventually, the evening's true purpose began to nag at Shizuma as the music increasingly caught her attentions; why was she allowing Miyuki in like this?

"I…" the former-Etoile began, trying to regain her composure and end the conversation. But Miyuki cut her off, her tone curt and direct.

"But it wasn't me responsible for that smile Shizuma, and I accepted that."

Cold in demeanour, her chest falling with a heavy sigh, Miyuki dropped her eyes as she got to the point.

"The day you returned to Astraea wearing that ring Shizuma, the day I had the girls instated as Etoile; it was then that I truly knew."

The sixth year released the former-Etoile's hand, bringing her fingers to her lips as she sat back in the depth of armchair head rest, letting the smoothing darkness engulf her; her next words the hardest to muster,

"Only you would do something like that Shizuma, only you could be so bold. Seeing you wave that ring around with so little care, I knew then that whatever happened next, that after everything else before, I could not let you go; that it still had to be you."

She dropped her voice as she continued, her tone bitter and challenging,

"What right has that girl to you Shizuma? Which part of our long lives together has she shared? Where was she during our grief?"

Miyuki spat her contempt,

"In three months time my father will give me to that man Shizuma, _that_ man. Whatever I may hope for now, whatever plans I might have made, as soon as that day comes, _everything_ will be swept aside. And like a good little girl, I'll be expected to settle down and continue the family name as is required,"

She waved a hand dismissively,

"Everyone I've loved or cared for Shizuma..." and her faced twisted in pain, "_that_ man…"

She looked up, catching Shizuma's green gaze from beneath her dark hair, the sixth year suddenly leaning forward from the darkness to rest a hand on her companion's forearm,

"We'll go to him together Shizuma, together as we always have been. We'll demand that he call the marriage off, demand he gives in to us or face our relationship being announced to the public."

Her lips bore a twisted smile as she relished the mental image,

"Imagine Shizuma, the Rokujo family heir… with another woman. Imagine their shame."

Her eyes took a hopeful edge and she tipped her head, trying to catch the emerald eyes gazing aimlessly before her,

"You and I, Shizuma; unwilling to bend, unwilling to go away quietly. He'd have to listen, have to permit our demands."

She leaned back, watching Shizuma's face for a response, hoping to see some spark of acceptance.

This was everything, all she had left.

"Europe, the States. We could choose a University Shizuma, go anywhere in the world. The Rokujo family wealth, the Hanazono family influence, imagine... you and I, together, free to do as we please."

She watched, hoping for something, anything from the girl opposite,

"There would be no stopping us Shizuma."

But as no response came, she pointed a finger toward the stage below, her face determined, her tone boiling in anger,

"What will her parents do Shizuma? How will they react when they find out eh? What kind of future can that really have?"

Her mind snapping from the barrage, Shizuma suddenly looked up, her heart jumping.

"Nagisa…"

Leaving her seat, the former-Etoile swept toward the barrier, out towards the front of the gallery as anxiety pulled her to her fiancée below.

As she reached the edge, she realised with dismay that the dance was almost at an end, her offer of support lacking throughout. Nagisa would worry, would feel alone…

Miyuki followed, her hand reaching for her fellow sixth year,

"Shizuma…" she called, catching the other woman, the Hanazono girl turning in her spot by the railing.

With no more words to follow, no more of her heart to give, Miyuki could only stand there, holding her friend's wrist, a sliding sense of failure and loss beginning to wash over her.

"I was good enough once," she murmured, her gaze somewhere else and her eyes misting over. Gingerly, she drew the wrist towards her navel, pressing slender fingers against the soft fabric covering her burning skin beneath.

o o o

Nagisa had watched, in passes, as the slender girl in the blue dress had lead her fiancée back up the stairs, leading Shizuma by the hand up and out of view. Confused, with a gathering urge to hurl her dinner building within her stomach, she looked again and again for some sign of the couple, desperately trying to spot her girlfriend amongst the wall of bodies on the balcony.

What was Shizuma doing? How could she behave this way, here, in front of all these people?

Confused, hurt and increasingly distracted as she danced, the young girl lost her sense of surrounding, her thoughts turning inward, the rug pulled from beneath her feet.

How could she?

How–

Her mind froze, a silver shock of hair appearing in her blurred field of vision. Looking again at the balcony, her mind racing as she tried to gain a clear view between twirls, she watched as Shizuma reappeared, now stood at the balcony railing, her back turned to the stage.

Standing once again at her side was the strange girl in the blue dress; her figure elegant and shapely, her long black hair spilling across slender shoulders. And between the bars of the balcony wood work…

Nagisa's heart leapt to her throat.

…she was holding Shizuma's hand, and on the next pass, she had drawn it to her stomach, pressing it again the soft fabric of her dress.

Nagisa's spirit shattered within her, the young girl's mind reeling, her thoughts a jumbled mess, her brain unable to cope.

Wait...

…was that …Miyuki?

o o o

The door had swung closed long before Yaya's sleepy mind had even had the chance to process it opening, the sound followed by two dull thuds as discarded trainers landed beside the bed frame. Stirring from her foetal state, still curled up on the bed, Yaya did her best to roll onto her back, her attempt at opening her eyes halted by the dazzling glare of the Dormitory light fitting above. As she moved to sit up, she felt a heavy weight land squarely on her hips, tiny hands pinning her wrists to the bed covers beneath her.

"Tsu-" she began, but the words were cut short as panic washed over her, the build and attire of the figure above feeling nothing like the pink haired first year that Yaya had first thought of.

Squirming beneath her captor and self-aware in nothing but her night dress, she felt uncomfortably damp and cold fabric pressing against her exposed thighs, the smell of wet hair filling her nostrils.

As she forced her bleary eyes open, she took in the delicate face peering down expectantly at her, the features familiar despite the dazed blur; the matted, dirty blonde curls, the soft cheeks streaked with tear stains and the red, puffy eyes above them...

…and those brilliant blue irises.

"Hikari?" Yaya exclaimed, her mind racing as her eyes snapped to focus.

But the third year above remained silent, her expression apprehensive, Hikari unable to maintain eye contact and instead staring at the myriad weave of Yaya's dark hair spilled across the bed covers beneath them.

Yaya did her best to sit up on her elbows, her face written with confusion as the third year atop relinquished her hold and slipped back softly into Yaya's lap.

They sat silent for a moment, Yaya's heart pounding, the dark haired third year staring at the blonde before her, Hikari staring nervously at the bed instead.

Then, leaning inward again, her damp curls rolling across her face in wet clumps, Hikari whispered quietly,

"Please don't send me away Yaya-chan," she said, her voice small and riddled with uncertainty.

Yaya tipped her head to one side, still stunned by the appearance and puzzled further by the request.

But before she could reply, Hikari continued,

"Yaya-chan liked me once…" she mumbled, managing an edgy glance into her room mate's dark eyes.

And then, without any warning at all, Hikari leant further forward, pressing her lips against those of the stunned girl before her.

Yaya's eyes spilled wide with surprise, and she watched point blank as Hikari's eyelids closed slowly, the third year's tiny brow softening as the deep lines of stress and worry melted away, her expression placid and serene,

And as Yaya tasted salty tears and sweet lip gloss, her young mind swam in confusion.

o o o

As the final bar played and the dance came to a close, Nagisa hung her head, her arm limp and her fingers still entwined with Tamao's as the dark haired girl held their hands aloft. Nagisa's fellow Etoile, having sensed the change of character during the dance, turned questioning eyes toward her companion, the oblivious audience around them erupting with applause.

Waiting quietly for the appreciation to pass, the pair stood beneath the spotlight, amidst the cacophonic wall of clapping and fevered calls, Nagisa dizzy and lost in the swirling room, her soul spiralling in on itself,

How could she… after everything … how …

Then, with a weird sense of disorientation, Nagisa found herself back in the studio, back before Emmie's mirror, her heart pounding as she stood staring at her reflection, stood watching her chest rise and fall, her attention trapped by the determined look in her deep brown eyes.

_ 'If she truly believes in herself…'_

Emmie's words rang clear and true in her mind, and the young woman's lips curled into a vicious snarl.

The spark of hatred flared within, and as Tamao stepped away, the time to leave finally having come, the dark haired Etoile paused in confusion and concern as Nagisa remained stationary where she was in the centre of the stage.

Her slender hands curling into balls so tight that her fingernails drew blood, the seething fourth year stared up from beneath her long, dark eyelashes, her pretty face burning with anger.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

___(Illustrations, previews and author meta for this fanfiction can be found on the Studio Nine Sparrows page on facebook)_

**_Strawberry Panic ~ The Gravity of Love_**  
_Winter Term, Chapter Sixteen_

** The applause died away with a murmured ripple, the audience falling silent as it became obvious something was wrong, the crowd watching in confusion as the red headed Etoile remained stationary atop the stage, her heels planted and her hands curled into tight fists, the knuckles white with rage.**

Nagisa held her gaze where it was, staring intently at the silver shock of hair above her, the Hanazono girl only turning when the background commotion melted away, her mind pulled from the distractions of the school council President holding her wrist beside her.

Shizuma's heart jumped, a feeling of panic and dread washing over her as she caught the seething look on her fiancée's face, the girl below awash with accusation and distrust.

She snatched her hand free, Miyuki unable to protest, the dark haired sixth year frozen by her own mounting dismay as she watched her final chance for recompense slide from her grasp.

But as Shizuma gingerly brought her hand back to her side, she knew deep down inside it was too late, knew all too well how the situation would be misconstrued. Miyuki had woven her web just as she'd wanted to, and the former-Etoile had blundered into it blinded by guilt and regret.

Standing like a statue, acutely aware of the hundreds of girls glancing between the former Etoile and her newly appointed replacement, Shizuma searched her mind for a response, willed herself to do something, anything to fix the unfolding situation.

But as she looked down from the balcony above, staring woefully into the eyes of the fourth year below, she knew there would be nothing, could be nothing to explain this away.

And as the seconds ticked by, the void between the girls saturated and uncomfortable, Nagisa held her ground, her blood pounding in her temples, her nostrils flaring as she breathed.

o o o

Chiyo gazed in bewilderment, staring at the stage beside her, totally flummoxed by her onee-sama's actions and panicking that she, herself, had forgotten to do something incredibly important, something critical to the evening's continuation.

Was she supposed to dim the lights now? Or perhaps release the balloons? Why wasn't someone telling her what to do, and why was that useless Suzumi girl speaking in tongues as she reached for Etoile-onee-sama from the stage edge?

Frozen to the spot and glancing nervously around her enclosure, the tiny first year's deep blue eyes scanned frantically across her neatly arranged collection of notes, the petrified junior searching desperately for a missed cue or some vague hint of what to do next. But rather than direction, she instead found herself staring blankly at the page, the paragraphs blurring into thick black blocks, the words written in some odd form of gobbledegook.

This was all too much, her little noodle overwhelmed in her tense state, the room temp unable to cope with everything all at once.

What _was_ going on?

And then, just as she was thinking things could get no worse, Chiyo jumped in wide eyed horror, turning in trepidation toward the sleek stereo unit behind her. Feeling the already subsiding floor of her stomach plummet further toward disaster, the distraught underclassman clutched at her temples as unfamiliar and unscheduled music drifted slowly through the Hall.

o o o

'Do something' the Hanazono girl screamed inwardly, 'do something before this all goes wrong and you lose her too…'

But she couldn't, her brain wouldn't work, her head still muddied and slow, frozen by the burning anger in her fiancée's unexpected gaze. Below her, Nagisa also seemed unable to move; unable or unwilling, perhaps content to reveal her lover for the fool she was before the entire school assembly.

This was all going wrong. No…

It _had_ all gone wrong.

And lost as she was within her unbalanced inner-self, it wasn't until the lyrics of a familiar sounding song snagged at her attention that Shizuma finally managed to pull her thoughts together, the heavily accented words triggering fresh memories from the night before; of an unexpected visitor to her Dormitory doorway, and the now immediately relevant stack of compact discs the little one had carried with her as she bravely requested an audience with her missing onee-sama.

o o o

Seconds earlier and a low, synthesized hum was reverberating throughout the chamber, the growling note rattling the bass cones of the school PA to life, its sudden abruptness startling the girls within.

As the noise died away, a lazy mediterranean beat filled the Hall, its tempo ponderous and sultry, the subtext dripping with moody atmosphere. Four bars in found it accompanied by soft latin singing, a smooth male vocal drifting from the nothingness, the haunting introduction floating on the air as a slow, strolling piano piece layered across the top.

It was next that Shizuma had snapped-to, her attention caught by the delicate voice of a young french woman, her accent thick and her words spoken almost staccato rather than sung. She filled the gap as the latin trailed away, her tone deliberate and her words instilling a promise of seclusion and sanctuary, wrapped beneath the waiting covers of her cosy bed.

As the former-Etoile sparked with recognition, so too did the previously unwavering Nagisa, the fourth year suddenly glossing over, her intent stare losing focus as her mind was pulled somewhere else entirely.

She knew this song, but not only did she know this song, she also knew that it shouldn't be playing; the title hadn't featured on the long handwritten play list she'd been forced to complete the night before in Shizuma's Dormitory, after all, why would it? This was her fiancée's music, not one of Miyuki's nominated CDs.

Remaining in her place of contemplative absence a little while longer, Nagisa shifted slightly as her inner turmoil slid away, the inescapable noise quietly silenced by a hazy image of her slender girlfriend, the ghostly silhouette in her head humming the very same song to herself as she stood half naked before a floor-length bedroom mirror, the upperclassman slowly brushing her hair out before getting dressed for the day.

Lost in her own preoccupations and dancing dreamily as she worked, the sixth year's long silver strands cascaded out across her bare shoulders and down around her gently swaying waist, their tips brushing the hem of her delicate designer underwear before spiralling idly into the path of the escaping morning sunlight, the wide bright beam igniting them in a dazzling white glare as it ploughed through the cracks between the lazily drawn bedroom curtains.

After a moment's confused disorientation, the world around her now a distant and somehow disconnected blur, Nagisa finally placed the memory. This was the morning after their second trip to the Summer House, the time the Spican girls had accompanied them there. Shizuma had played this track the night before on the sitting room stereo, not long after Amane had disappeared off looking for Hikari. It had only been after the Spican fifth year had withdrawn that Shizuma had truly pressed her intentions, the heady combination of too much champagne, the provocative soundtrack playing poignantly in the background and the elicit Hanazono tease having consumed Nagisa in a cosy warmth that dragged the memory into a dark, smothering void of sexual release and sleepy embraces that then ended the evening not long after.

Music, it seemed, would always accompany Nagisa's life with the former-Etoile, such was its importance to the Hanazono woman and degree to which it was etched into her life.

And standing as Shizuma was in that pleasant memory, the sixth year quietly humming to herself as she tamed her silver mane, completely oblivious of the bleary red head watching her from amongst the mass of crumpled linen on the bed behind, Shizuma had appeared so perfectly content, so joyously happy.

Yet despite there being so many memories like this, so many special moments during the girls' brief but breathtakingly paced time together, there was still scope, somehow, for the nightmare unfurling before her tonight to occur. Had she imagined her relationship with Shizuma? Had she dreamt up the former-Etoile's feelings for her? Surely it was all too real to be some exaggerated figment of an over active imagination? Surely it was more than just wishful thinking? Their love was tangible, the ring on her finger real and the bond between them so amazingly unique; certainly this wasn't something to be brushed aside by the hands of an outsider or Shizuma's once characteristic waywardness.

She glanced back up toward the dark haired figure stood beside her fiancée, the woman's presence so offending, her altered appearance and her sudden proximity to Shizuma so terribly unsettling that she appeared as little more than a dark cloud across Nagisa's mind.

How dare she interfere! How dare she try to take something so special away! This wasn't right; this wasn't fair after everything these recent months.

Somewhere in the background the unannounced vocalist added emphasis, her words gaining urgency as her song began to build, the rising tempo and gathering memories spurring Nagisa on. Frantically her eyes danced between the stoic figures above her, Nagisa's thoughts now sprinting at full tilt, her finger nails biting deeply into her palms as fresh adrenaline over tightened her now re-clenched fists.

She couldn't let this happen; couldn't allow Miyuki to take her loved one away.

And with a sudden spark of abandon the red head knew exactly what to do next, exactly how to calm the churning tempest within. The fourth year dipped her chin and set her jaw, her delicate lips parsed in determination, her smouldering brown eyes once again transfixed on the silver haired girl above as they disappeared amongst the flush of her dark mascara.

That woman was hers; their life together, their dreams and their plans, were hers, and the school council President had absolutely no right to interfere. The intrusive and spiteful woman would see, here and now, exactly who Shizuma Hanazono belonged to.

Swallowing her nerves and silencing her soaring apprehension, Nagisa stepped boldly forward on the stage.

o o o

Chiyo searched frantically through the long, hand-written play list, doing her best to identify the song playing in the background, the singer unfamiliar and her lyrics in some garbled tongue. She scanned the lines of text page by page, the effort seemingly fruitless, the long table of neatly penned artists and titles giving her no clues at all.

This wasn't what the girls had practiced, this wasn't the plan at all. Had she missed a track or started the CD in the wrong place? There was supposed to be a ten minute pause here, not this strange and uncomfortable ballad she was sure she'd never heard before.

Anxiety gnawed at her again until suddenly, her little heart threatening to burst forth from her pounding chest, the tiny Miatorian realised to her horror that the words were in french. The official track list wasn't supposed to feature foreign music during the night, only native Japanese.

Someone must have switched the CDs!

o o o

The sharp snap of Nagisa's heels rang clearly on the woodwork, the metallic clip echoing high above the rumbling bass line emanating from the vast speaker array surrounding her.

Atop the Balcony, Shizuma's bewildered green gaze spilled wide, panic rising once again within, her heart racing as she watched Nagisa approach her.

What was she doing? What reaction would follow? The sixth year feared the worst, feared her volatile fiancée might launch her engagement ring from the stage below, running off screaming as she fled the evening's horrid confrontation, the youngster buckling under the pain of her perceived betrayal in a vivid mental image the former-Etoile found all too easy to conjure.

But as the fourth year neared the edge of the wooden platform, Shizuma caught something else in those deep brown eyes, something other than the seething anger and jarring hurt from before.

Nagisa's demeanour had shifted, her expression no longer one of blanket hostility, her brow now free from those initial lines of rage. Instead, the pretty girl's skin was marble smooth, her face a compelling mix of placid serenity and that intent, burning stare that boiled out from behind her long, dark eyelashes.

Shizuma remained statuesque, stunned to silence by the evening's fluidity, unsure of her girlfriend's sudden change of character. It was a different person on that stage tonight, the self-defeating dismay and weary resignation from recent weeks banished by this unexpected resolve, this sudden surge of spirit.

And as the auburn Etoile drifted closer still, Shizuma found herself acutely aware of the upperclassman's figure, Nagisa's motions somehow staged, her movement carried with an exaggerated theatrical air.

Her manner stony and firm, her resolution unflinchingly set, Nagisa cleared the remaining platform before coming to a halt at the end of the hardwood boards. With one final step the red head's slender arms arced gracefully through the air, Nagisa's hands coming to rest with her wrists crossed poignantly above her fiery crown.

The Hall waited in silence, the smouldering ballad still filling the chamber, Nagisa's heart pounding as she counted the beats until her next cue to move. Now a mere stone's throw away and staring up challengingly toward the balcony above, she paused for what seemed like an age, the young woman holding her pose perfectly, the crowd enthralled and Shizuma's mind racing fearfully in the interim.

But as Nagisa changed her footing and shifted her slight weight, the sixth year's emerald eyes were drawn inescapably toward the shimmering hemline of her girlfriend's crimson dress, the fabric riding daringly across the young girl's thighs, the fourth year winding down on her long, smooth legs, her hands spiralling down and around her curving waist in deliberate, sensual lines.

The Hanazono woman's expression fell blank, Shizuma now utterly bewildered, the red head's actions unexpected and surreal against the back drop of anger and distrust.

And as the dazed Miatorian looked on, Nagisa began to dance.

o o o

Kaname leant forward from her place beneath the Balcony, her back protesting as she pushed away from the aging pillar that had propped her up. Standing in the opposite wing of the Hall to Shizuma, she and Amane had a clear view of the drama unfurling on stage, watching quietly as the subtext raced between the red headed figure below and her shell shocked fiancée above, the events so much easier to read given their better understanding of the background behind this showdown, a privilege that the other girls in the audience obviously lacked.

Kaname's lips curled into a twisted smile as she caught the intent air in Nagisa's eyes, the determination written clearly within them. She'd seen this before, knew that look well and the promise it carried having witnessed it so many times previously in the Dormitory she'd shared with Momomi. With a sly grin, she leant forward into Amane's waiting shoulder, whispering in the fascinated show jumper's ear,

"My god, what _is_ she going to do? Fuck her on stage?"

o o o

The minutes yawned wide as the music sauntered on in the background, the second hand on the huge wall clock slowing to a timeless crawl as Nagisa drew the watching eyes upon her, capturing their owners and binding them within a web of suggestion and entrapment.

Round and round she went, each step carefully measured, each roll of her hips enticing and emphasised, the sweeping curves traced by her fingertips leading the onlookers gaze out across the swimming expanse of the surrounding chamber before flicking back toward her shifting figure, over and across her exposed, snaking navel and slowly, gradually, up to those burning brown eyes above.

Round and round, her satin red dress pluming with each twirl, the side parting gaping wide to glimpse her smooth thighs and long bare legs. And as the moments drew on, the stifling tension in the Hall rising and the shuffling of uncomfortable feet becoming more and more common, the watching audience became increasingly unsure of what to think, of where they should be looking.

But despite the unsettled glances and anxious whispers beyond, never once did the young Etoile's gaze leave her fiancée, never once was Shizuma unaware of those constant, piercing brown eyes and the relentless, compelling stare behind them.

Here was Nagisa, once again the gypsy temptress Carmen as she danced for her lover's attentions, the besieged teenager staking her claim without the need for words or Miyuki's complex ploys.

Instead, her expression said it all, her intentions obvious and open, the young Etoile screamingly sincere without a single justifying phrase. Ignoring her surroundings and shrugging off the potential consequences her actions might carry, she bravely tapped the couple's unspoken bond, their intimidate and long-forged connection in a desperate attempt at banishing the unwelcome intruder now encroaching on their private emotional space.

And as the gathering track began to gain pace, the moody beat and compelling lyrics building bar by bar, the smouldering lolita atop the stage felt a warm haze grow within as she watched the look of confusion on Shizuma's face begin to soften, the sixth year's panic-stricken expression slowly melting as it was replaced by something else, something much more welcome and reassuringly akin to that first furtive glance she'd received in the lakeside grounds the day Nagisa had stumbled into Astraea.

_'It'll come with time…' _the former-Etoile had purred on separate a occasion, the predatory senior prowling intently behind her girlfriend that first evening after the Spican coronation, the fourth year before her pulling frantically at her stifling uniform in the seclusion of her darkened Dormitory, desperate for the release that shedding would promise but still too inexperienced and intimidated to go about taking it herself. Free from those earlier inhibitions however and wrapped now with fresh confidence as she danced before the assembly, Nagisa watched as Shizuma's back began to stiffen, watched her emerald irises yawn wide, the former-Etoile increasingly self-aware, the playgirl on the balcony reduced to little more than a puppet on Nagisa's strings.

o o o

Trapped where she stood, at first by the shock and overwhelming shame that came with her fiancée's rage, and then by the bewitching gaze and memorizing actions that followed it, Shizuma reeled as images raced through her mind, images of the girls together, images of that same failing restraint now so apparent in the red head's expression below.

They were together in her Dormitory, twisting over each other in the dark, their legs entwined and their hair matted and damp with sweat. Then again at the Summer House, stretched across the sofa, sweet champagne running the length of Nagisa's chest as the playful sixth year leant in to rescue it. In the shower, one hand framing the other's face, staring eye to eye as the moment took them both, Nagisa's gaze pleading as release hit her…

Image by image, memory by memory.

Shizuma's skin crawled, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end as a shiver ran the length of her spine, her breath coming short and her nostrils flaring gently as her chest rose and fell. The sixth year felt her cheeks flush red as a warm glow washed across her face, her fingers curling tighter around the balcony railing, the young woman lost in sensation, the crowd around her melting away.

o o o

Round and round the red head went, her provocative attire matched tenfold by her gaze, those burning brown eyes never leaving her lover, never once looking away until, as the track reached its peak and the slender girl wound so low she had to bring her hand forward to steady herself, the sensuous upperclassman completed her final plunge, the small of her back sinking so low that the lacy camisole beneath her shimmering crimson dress brushed the tip of her heels.

And as she stared up hungrily at the flustered senior above, Nagisa finally, achingly allowed her thick, heavy eyelashes to draw closed.

o o o

Shizuma watched with a mirrored rush as those dark brown orbs disappeared from view, the fourth year's bewitching spell complete and the Hanazono girl left reeling from its effect.

Her lips cracked apart, a soft, warm breath escaping her mouth, and there, before the entire Dormitory assembly, Shizuma felt her eyes roll, uncaring as the beckoning darkness took her.

o o o

Miyuki watched with a horrid sense of detachment as the two girls completed their private, wordless discourse. And as the song came to a close, the unsettled crowd exploding into nervous applause, the council President could only stand and watch, the girl before her a world away, the Hanazono woman untouchable and distant, her mind lost in the young woman below.

o o o

The crowd surged forth, swamping the stage as a pounding european dance track hammered from the speakers, filling the room with energy as the girls in the audience raced forward to claim their place beneath the waiting spotlights; some were enthused, some perturbed, but all found themselves suddenly very eager to lose the uncomfortable atmosphere and enjoy their final chance to revel in the end of term celebrations.

Disappearing amongst the wave of bodies, Shizuma could only glimpse those smouldering brown eyes briefly when they reopened, a wall of colourful dresses consuming her fiancée as the stage below erupted with party goers.

Her first breath deep and slow, the former-Etoile struggled to regain her composure, her cheeks burning and her hand sweaty as she relaxed her grip on the smooth brass railing. She stayed where she was for a moment, peering in astonishment at the moisture on her palm, the world around her returning with a cacophonic noise.

But as the audible sea crashing around her subsided and the sixth year's perception finally righted itself, Shizuma eventually, inevitably, found herself acutely aware of the young woman stood staring at her a few paces away on the Balcony overhang.

Turning with distant eyes, the former-Etoile regarded the dark haired senior standing beside her with a rapidly souring expression.

"Miyuki…" she said, the word lingering on her tongue.

A yawning moment passed, the already apprehensive council President made infinitely worse by the unashamedly raw display she'd just witnessed and been sidelined by, Miyuki unable to move her feet, her blue heels seemingly cemented where they were as she waited quietly for the nearby upperclassman to continue.

But instead the Hanazono woman remained silent, Shizuma eying the anxious figure in frustrated consideration.

Would she ever change, the former-Etoile asked herself, the silver-haired senior thinking back to that lonely little girl in the corridor, the sixth year before her now moulded and grown, but still withdrawn, still hiding emotionally.

All of this; the party, the balloons, the décor, her dress and that gorgeous, long onyx hair… all of it because Miyuki couldn't open her mouth and just speak her mind honestly. There had to be an angle, had to be some retarded mechanism to hide the self-doubt.

And as the upperclassman caught a shock of crimson and black moving through the crowd below, Shizuma once again pictured the red headed Etoile atop the stage, the expressive fourth year looking up at her with those poignant brown eyes as she'd danced.

Tonight had been no different to the day at the fountain, the day they'd traded their rings. Nagisa hadn't hesitated at all, hadn't stopped once to consider the consequences. She'd acted on impulse, snatching the opportunity as it dangled before her, sweeping aside sensibility so her heart could rule her head.

Compared to the council President, the difference was fathomless, and although life beside the red head might not prove to be easy, easy certainly wasn't what the silver haired upperclassman was looking for; experience had taught her long ago that little worth doing could ever be described as being so.

This had to stop, Shizuma realised abruptly, this nonsense with Miyuki having gone on long enough, its resolution well overdue and everyone around them suffering as a result.

Whether it was done cruelly or kindly, and kindly would require time that the fearsome red head climbing the stairs would be less than likely to permit this evening, Miyuki needed to understand that things between herself and the former-Etoile could never be the fairytale daydream she'd described just prior to the dance.

Miyuki was no Nagisa, and Shizuma wasn't about to become a clothes prop filed away politely in some obscure foreign country to avoid offending the locals; Japan was her home and it would damn well accept what she was or learn to keep it's nose out. She would talk to Miyuki properly when the opportunity allowed, but in the mean time, there was no way the former-Etoile could tolerate any further risk to her relationship with the red head, no way she would jeopardize this amazing bond any further.

With her determination set, the intimidating senior swept toward her former room mate with a sudden spark of life, her emerald gaze now sharp and focused and her words laced with an icy cynicism,

"No, you're right Miyuki," she agreed obscurely, "completely right,"

And as she drew closer, she continued with an exaggerated sincerity,

"There would be nothing we couldn't have, nothing we couldn't obtain."

But with the words still hanging in the air as the former-Etoile came to a halt beside her nervous companion, Shizuma then twisted the sentiment, her scrutinizing gaze flicking briefly across the dark haired woman in front of her,

"However, there's one thing that girl has that you don't Miyuki, something your family's money just can't buy you," and she tipped her silver crown to one side, her lip curling slightly,

"Conviction Miyuki, honest, open conviction."

She gestured in a vague manner, her finger pointing off somewhere in the direction of the stage below as she stabbed her justification,

"In six months that girl said the one thing you couldn't in ten years Miyuki. In six months! When she put that ring on my finger, she wasn't prompted, she wasn't forced. It was her idea and she did it of her own accord…"

The Hanazono girl then leered vindictively as she leaned in toward the council senior's waiting ear,

"…but you?"

She leant back, Shizuma pacing a hostile arc around and behind the frozen figure, her tone cold and her words frank as Miyuki's worried eyes followed the drifting emerald gown moving to her side,

"How long did you spend practicing this in the mirror Miyuki? How many times did you rehearse those lines before coming here tonight?"

Waiting for the words to sink in, the former-Etoile then gathered her final rebuttal, both girls catching the ominous clip of steel-tipped heels on the stairwell below, the sound causing the council President's brown eyes to widen in something akin to fear, the premonition of a horrid and callous rejection now consuming her nerve, her long dark hair falling across her face as she turned away.

Shizuma stepped forward again, Miyuki almost stumbling as she was forced back toward the balcony by the upperclassman's sudden advance,

"You see my dear Rokujo-sama, no matter how much money you spend, no matter how hard you might try to be something you're not, you will always be," and Shizuma's words were exaggerated, each syllable falling in time with her deliberate paces toward the pensive figure before her,

"…shy,"

Step,

"…awkward,"

Step,

"…little,"

Step,

"…Miyuki."

And as the sixth year finished, her face now inches from the council President's turned cheek and Miyuki's back pressed against the cold brass railing behind her, Shizuma's startling emerald eyes burned a hole through the dark haired senior's skull.

"I won't tolerate this anymore Miyuki, I won't let you come between us. Even if Nagisa and I _were_ to part, what makes you think we'd get together afterwards? I won't carry you Miyuki; I can't be with someone that needs me to do this for them."

She paused, waiting for the senior's expression to change, waiting for some hint of acceptance or acknowledgement. But when none arrived, and with Miyuki still avoiding the scrutinizing gaze levelled upon her, Shizuma stepped away, the former-Etoile raising a questioning palm between them as she did,

"Whatever extra it is you for feel me Miyuki, whatever my past behaviour has led you to expect or believe…? I'm sorry, but it simply can't happen. You've been my closest, dearest friend, for years the one person I've been able to rely on. But whatever you tell yourself, you're not one of us Miyuki; you'd never be comfortable with what we'd be or what you'd have to become for us to be together, and there's no way I'd make you happy if I had to lie to myself about who I was with."

The statement was greeted with continued silence, the lack of response roaring in the vacuum between them, the churning chaos and thunderous uproar from the Hall below somehow muted and distant, paled by the gravity of this long awaited moment of closure.

Struggling to maintain her sense of purpose, Shizuma sighed in frustration, the former-Etoile dropping her hand, dissolving her aggressive air as a building sense of guilt and regret forced her to continue in calmer, more conciliatory tones,

"As much as you might like them to, things won't change if we were together Miyuki; being with me won't be any different to being with him if we have to spend the rest of our lives lying to each other. I can't magically fix things for you by pretending we're something more than we can be."

Shizuma paused, the spotlights dancing in her eyes,

"I _never_ intended to mislead you…"

It was at that remark that Miyuki finally raised her gaze, the aching rejection in her eyes transparent and clear, her nerve completely broken. With her once marbled features now clammy and flushed, the council President stared blindly through a veil of gathering tears, Shizuma's heart sinking completely and her momentum utterly crushed, just as it had been earlier in the evening.

She'd never wanted this, never imagined her actions could hurt so many and so much.

Swallowing the gathering lump in her throat and desperately seeking an escape from the shattered figure before her, Shizuma closed the conversation with one final, regretful phrase,

"Perhaps when you're able to talk about this properly Miyuki, perhaps then you'll come find me again? Those things that happened between us; they're something we should have talked about a long time ago…"

And with that she turned away, the troubled senior doing her best to blank the crumbling look on Miyuki's face as the dejected senior bowed her head to once again shelter amongst the dark shroud of her shining black hair.

Trying to shake the image as she turned back to face the staircase, Shizuma left the council President to her own devices, the upperclassman clawing her nerve together as she focused on Nagisa, watching quietly as the red head appeared from amongst the throng of students gathered on the curving staircase.

But as the young Etoile crossed the landing, her eyes flicked tellingly between the two sixth years standing by the railing, the young Etoile stopping just short of embracing her fiancée, Nagisa's heavy chest rising with laboured breaths as she held the silver-haired girl's forearms, her gaze cast to one side and her face still thunderous and unreadable.

Hovering in the corner of Nagisa's peripheral vision, Miyuki could only watch the couple before her, Shizuma's outburst and the red head's presence having silenced her completely.

For a short while longer the trio hung in limbo, Nagisa's aura incriminating, the red head perhaps waiting for some form of response, perhaps struggling with something internally. Eventually however, she finally allowed herself to sink into Shizuma's arms, her eyes still diverted, her breathing slowing gradually.

Shizuma dipped her lips to her lover's crown, the gesture tender and apologetic, her emerald eyes drawing closed with the relief that came from Nagisa's renewed acceptance. Off to one side, a single, glistening tear rolled free from the council President's dark mascara, the droplet catching the light on its silent trip toward the carpet.

Seeing the falling star before it buried itself in the ancient pile beneath them, Nagisa looked up, her tone now pressing and urgent,

"Take me somewhere Shizuma, take me somewhere now," she said, her eyes uneasy and demanding.

And as the troubled couple disappeared through a nearby fire exit and out toward the Strawberry Dorms beyond, Miyuki could only stare at the floor, her hand reaching blindly for the smooth balcony railing beside her, the council President slipping heavily into one of the terraced seats as the apprehensive figure of Tamao Suzumi appeared on the stairwell landing behind.

o o o

"Oh Miyuki," Chikaru whispered, watching as her fellow council President disappeared from view, recognition having gripped the Lulim senior fully while Miyuki's altered appearance was being so extensively highlighted by events on stage.

It hadn't taken long for the Lulim girl to then piece together the evening's significance, the pondering Geisha soon remembering that distant night from her second year trip abroad when the dishevelled Rokujo girl had returned to their room alone, Shizuma's absence both marked and curious given Miyuki's crumbling demeanour.

She'd never asked the cause, never delved into the night's events, knowing only that the bubbly girls that had left the shared dormitory had not returned as such, and that the following morning when the satin-clad Etoile-to-be had finally reappeared, something fundamental had changed between the two friends, the shifted emotional landscape leaving the atmosphere telling and awkward.

And that had been that, until now.

Chikaru turned, intending to climb the winding stairwell and sate her growing curiosity and concern, sure that while the older girl might not fully appreciate the intrusion, she would certainly require the shoulder. But as she tried to move, she was surprised to find herself dragged in the opposite direction entirely, pulled by Kagome's tight grip on her arm.

Twisting to explain her desire to the tiny junior, she instead found herself being shuffled toward the stage, the first year following her own instinctive concerns, heading hurriedly through the haphazard crowd toward the confounded form of the Etoile's dormitory aide, Chiyo Tsukidate's bewildered face a wash of pale skin and dumbfounded eyes.

"We should check on Chiyo-chan," the little brunette mumbled quietly, her voice set with purpose as she pulled her mentor toward the PA well, "Kagome-chan is worried that she will blame herself because things didn't happen the way they should have tonight."

Chikaru raised an eyebrow, surprised the little one had also picked up on events so clearly. She chuckled to herself fondly as the youngster led her away, glancing back across her shoulder one more time, her gaze passing briefly across the area where the two Miatorian sixth years had stood.

_"Just like dear Miyuki. Doesn't she look amazing Chikaru? She'll be the talk of the Ball__!"_

Shizuma's comment from Chalon replayed clearly in President's mind, the Lulim girl's thick white mask betraying her train of thought as she mulled it over.

And to think she'd considered the Winter Ball something of an anti-climax after the winter term's unrest… Astraea never ceased to amaze her!

But as the more disciplined half of her personality filed the thought for later, she had to agree that while the night's events were most intriguing and Miyuki would certainly need the support, it would be Chiyo that was much more likely to accept it, and given she was the younger of the pair, she should be their initial priority.

And as the girls made their way awkwardly through the sea of bodies bouncing about the dance floor, the Lulim President noted with an edging concern the degree of utter abandon written across the younger faces surrounding her.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

___(Illustrations, previews and author meta for this fanfiction can be found on the Studio Nine Sparrows page on facebook)_

**_Strawberry Panic ~ The Gravity of Love_**  
_Winter Term, Chapter Seventeen_

**The world became a tunnel, the lines of the hallway corridor curving in the fisheye, the grain of the old wooden beams and passing oak panels lost within the soft focus blur of Nagisa's preoccupied disconnection.**

The couple rushed through the sweeping passageways in slow motion, the warmth of Shizuma's hand somewhere detached and removed at the end of Nagisa's arm.

She flinched as the fire doors came and went; their presence briefly announced by the cacophony of thuds and cracks, the constant muffled rumble of party music playing behind them layered underneath, its pitch and tempo distorted by her mind's current state of limbo.

_E-tio-le-sa-ma…_ came the familiar words, the greeting tugging at her awareness, the red head shifting her attention vaguely to one side as the face came and went, the world then plunging into darkness as a closing fire door swallowed the pale lamp light behind them.

Floating in the pitch-black void beyond, the sound of their breath and the clip of their heels on the tiled annex floor the only acknowledgement that they were still moving, Nagisa's consciousness saturated with images of the girl in Emmie's studio mirror, of the sickening tilt to Grand Hall audience around her, or of her matt black heels set against the long boards of the wooden stage at her feet.

Who was that girl on stage as she'd danced? How had she been so brave when with every second the terrified teenager underneath had wanted to curl up and die? How had Emmie's words taken that girl so far beyond herself, and where within had that power and nerve she'd tapped into come from? Where was that girl now?

Nagisa reached around, something rigid and hard bumping against her hip as their path twisted and turned throughout a dimly lit kitchen. There was a clatter as something metallic hit the floor, before their journey became another straight, determined line, the rhythmic sound of passing fire doors returning once more.

The attractive woman beside her said something, Shizuma's voice somehow comforting and reassuring, yet coupled with a horrid sense of wilting, some unnerving sensation that drew a troubled frown.

There was a star. Somewhere off in the distance, bouncing messily with each jarring footstep they took, there was a star. It drifted slowly across her vision, cresting toward its falling horizon, the point taking shape and form until suddenly it had become the glint of some sparkling light reflected on glass. On a crystalline glass, a smooth, curving liquid that mirrored the world it was falling through.

A tear.

That recent, unsettling tear.

Miyuki's tear.

And as the bellowing cacophony of yet another fire door crashed around her, the emerging image of Miyuki's face fled from her mind, the brilliant gleaming sphere shifting into the square it should have been as it quickly revealed itself the framed wooden window of a final antique portal between the girls and their intended destination, the kick board ringing as Shizuma and Nagisa burst into the glaring light of the Grand Hall entranceway on the other side.

"Grab your coat honey, came Shizuma's smooth voice, "it's raining."

And with her bewildered mental cocoon drifting cleanly away, Nagisa did as she was told.

o o o

Angry skies twisted above the tiny figures trotting back across the establishment grounds, the bellowing wind battering their slender bodies as it tore throughout the school, the couple hastening their pace as they neared the Dormitory building.

With the weather plummeting further toward hostile and relentless, it brought with it a fine mist of pre-rain moisture that soaked through their dresses and matted their unkempt hair.

Catching the gathering tempest as the heavens readied themselves for one final, violent downpour, Shizuma knelt to unstrap her heels, Nagisa shuffling her own off awkwardly before the older Miatorian grabbed the fourth year by the hand, the pair sprinting the final hundred yards back towards the slick granite stairway.

Panting for breath as they ducked beneath the front porch, the girls stepped gingerly into the dimmed foyer beyond, coming to a halt as they both bent double to catch their collective breath.

Shaking her matted locks out as she straightened up her back, Shizuma felt the clingy film that her expensive designer dress had become slide slowly away from her skin, the slimy sensation chilling and unpleasant. As the sixth year pushed her tangled mop back and away from her face, she muttered in dismay,

"Look at us both, we're soaked through."

With a meek smile, she reached for Nagisa's hand again, intent on returning to their room on the upper floor to clean up and dry off.

But for the briefest of moments, Nagisa paused, the fourth year considering the outstretched fingers before her. Something inside gripped the fourth year tightly and it took her that fleeting moment before choosing to accept them.

Not at all oblivious to the Etoile's indecision, Shizuma's heart sank, the sixth year papering the cracks with another, now noticeably forced smile as she squeezed her girlfriend's hand.

Gingerly she led the red head toward the hallway staircase and up the first flight of steps. But as the girls neared the landing at the top, Nagisa's paces slowly faltered, the red head soon stopping entirely, her arm pulled upwards until Shizuma could go no further.

Upstairs would mean changing. And showers… Physical presence and proximity. Shizuma would want to touch her, would want to embrace, and Nagisa, Nagisa was still…

Turning back, the older Miatorian looked at her companion, the red head not returning the questioning gaze, her mind once again elsewhere as she stared at the floor.

Glancing briefly into the emerald eyes staring down at her, Nagisa gently shook her head and turned away, the young woman silent as she slipped from Shizuma's grasp, Nagisa retracing her steps as she returned to the foyer below before disappearing down one of the corridors that flanked the main staircase.

Standing in silence as she watched in dismay, Shizuma heard a creak and clunk from one of the many ground floor side rooms, the doorway and its user obscured by the blackness that skirted the area beyond what little light was left in the late night, lamp-lit Dormitory entrance hall.

o o o

Tsubomi had bolted for Yaya's room the second she'd overheard the whispered rumours passing throughout the Grand Hall lobby, the hallway by then crammed full with other delayed attendees, most of whom had struggled to negotiate the unexpected torrents of rain. Panicked by the name being batted about around her, the first year had dashed from her place in the queue, abandoning all remaining notation of spending an unpleasant evening in her half-baked Ball attire, celebrating something she wasn't sure she wanted to happen, still lost and confused in the aftermath of her stormy interactions with the previous Etoile's troubled roommate.

She'd spent the days since her last, harrowing trip to that Dormitory alone, the first year doing her best to reconstruct herself, to bite her lip and set her shoulders broad once more. But it wasn't happening, and with her trusty mask now cracked and telling, the terrified youngster beneath the strawberry shock of spunk and attitude had retreated inwardly, curling up inside, too bewildered and distraught to know where to go, to know who to reach for or now how to behave.

The weeks since Hikari's instatement replayed as little more than one long, sickeningly unhinged daze, and sat as she was now, perched nervously on the edge of Yaya's Dormitory bed, she couldn't help but question events further still, to scrutinize Yaya's intentions once more.

For in her left hand, the back of her palm draped idly atop the mass of sheets pushed to one side on the vacated bedroom mattress, Tsubomi unconsciously explored the texture of her governess's discarded nightdress, the fabric cold and sodden, the bed cover spattered with damp stains and muddy scuff marks dragged in from outside.

With her pea green eyes shifting only a little to her right, she blankly reconsidered the dishevelled pile of Yaya's things reflected in the writing desk's vanity mirror, the previously ordered and sealed stack of boxes in the center of the room now strewn open and marked by the hasty removal of items.

Then, shifting her gaze in the reverse direction, she once again pondered the telling gaps in Yaya's personal wardrobe, her drawer left open and her shoe rack a cluttered mess.

And finally, knowing they would still be there no matter how hard she wished they weren't, Tsubomi's broken eyes fell back upon the immediately recognizable pile of gym clothes lying discarded by her feet, the pale slacks and hooded white top drawing her stomach into a lurching knot that threatened to snap her clean in two.

Sat there in shattered silence, Tsubomi once again pored over her feelings of confusion and rejection, a quiet voice deep inside struggling to muster the words she knew now were simply a matter of stating the obvious.

o o o

Closing her eyes and parsing her lips with a growing sense of self-targeted disappointment, Shizuma dropped her shoes on the bottom step as she also descended the stairs, padding quietly across the entrance hall floorboards as she followed her fiancée down the darkened corridor. Catching a crack of light emanating from the lower tier common room, its door slightly ajar and bleeding pale white light across the age-worn passageway woodwork, the former-Etoile cursed her apprehension as she followed the fourth year within.

Nagisa was standing in silhouette behind the sweeping grand piano that flanked the patio doors, her heels lying discarded on the carpet nearby, the fine lines of her cheekbone and chin the only facial details illuminated by the failing light.

Tapping the ivory keys softly, the young woman's solemn tune matched her detached demeanour, prompting Shizuma to edge forward in the darkness,

"Nagisa?" she ventured softly.

The red head remained silent, her reply written amongst the mechanics of hammer and string, the notes becoming heavy and hard until eventually, frustration and annoyance won over. With a final dull thud she stepped backward, cracking the piano cover shut as she turned further from the anxious upperclassman waiting for her.

"Where were you Shizuma, where did you go?" she demanded, her silhouette shifting against the rain washed window behind them.

Shizuma stood frozen, unsure of how to explain.

"Nagisa…?"

The red head shot back her agitation, both girls knowing full well the clarification was unnecessary.

"I saw you Shizuma, I saw you on the balcony when I was dancing with Tamao. I watched you with her, I watched her lead you away by the hand and when I saw you next, you were touching her Shizuma, you were touching her the way you touch me."

The words dripped with accusation and the sixth year could do little but stand in stony silence, her breathing falling shallow, her chest wracked by a hollow pit of guilt. After everything that Miyuki had said tonight, after everything that had happened at the Grand Hall, how could she even begin this conversation?

Nagisa remained the aggressor, the uncertainty pushing her on, the distrust still steadily simmering beneath her icy exterior,

"Answer me Shizuma. I saw you leave the balcony, I saw you go with her. Where were you?" she demanded.

Her own frustration biting, the older girl snapped without thinking,

"She said she wanted to talk Nagisa. She said there were things we needed to discuss."

Curling around itself in the dark, the troubled silhouette found herself for comfort,

"So she speaks with her hands now?" she mumbled, her tone weighted with as much dismay as it was with bitterness and anger.

Shizuma sighed at her own shortcomings, her words now soft and her hands outstretched, beckoning in response,

"Nagisa…"

But the shadowy figure recoiled, an air of disgust in her immediate rejection of Shizuma's characteristic gesture of reconciliation.

"No Shizuma!" she exclaimed, and despite the covering shroud that hid them, Shizuma once again felt those burning amber eyes glaring back at her in the dark,

"No…" she repeated.

The word twisted off uncomfortably, saturating the lull that followed it, and Shizuma was left off balance, the sixth year seeking something to remove the unpleasant aftertaste, the pain underwriting Nagisa's soft voice so very evident indeed.

The former-Etoile took a further pace forward, her hands trying to pluck appropriate words from the air.

"There are… things Nagisa. She's just… she's scared and confused; her wedding's soon and she's trying fix things in ways she can't," she mumbled, the older girl trying her best to explain Miyuki's precarious logic.

"She thinks I can help her…"

"Help?" the red head questioned coldly, prompting the former-Etoile to stumble over her words,

"I.."

But she couldn't continue, her emerald gaze lost as her train of thought seized up, her eyes then falling back toward the floor as the telling stain of shame washed across her. How could she explain the reality of Miyuki's intentions, how could she tell Nagisa the true motivation behind the council senior's suffocating and soul destroying entrapment of the young Etoile's life? How could she admit that not once, but twice, and as recently as the morning of the Etoile election, Shizuma had planned to take Miyuki as a partner, to search for that youthful flush that had once passed between them as she tried to bury the crushing loss that Nagisa's apparent acceptance of the Etoile and a life beside Tamao Suzumi had brought her. How could she admit that having pushed Nagisa aside for fear of hurting her further, the first person she'd reached for was once again Miyuki? Was always going to be Miyuki…

She fumbled blindly within her mental cage, the shutters having clamped firmly across her worldly perceptions as she tumbled about internally.

How do you admit to the one you love that they're suffering because of you? How do you admit your own misadventures without making matters worse?

She glanced to one side, her deep green eyes finding her reflection in the large wall mirror at the end of the lounge.

In a moment of comforting detachment, it appeared the figure staring back then chose to speak the next words for her,

"We have… history Nagisa," it mumbled, the venom with which the red head then replied quickly pulling the older Miatorian from her trance,

"She's made that plainly obvious," the young Etoile snarled flatly, adding with flabbergasted emphasis,

"_Every_ chance she's had, _every_ day of the week, _ever since_ she had us appointed."

Bitterness then filled the space between her breaths, and Nagisa shifted her position, the fourth year now subconsciously tracing the smooth curve of her shoulder for comfort,

"Every time something happens," she continued quietly, "every time I get something wrong she makes sure I know just how much better the pair of you would have done it together, how much more she achieved with you after Sakuragi-san…" and she paused, sidestepping the awkward history, straining for the right words to personify her thorough devastation during each of Miyuki's relentless sermons.

Reaching somewhere internally, she dragged the correct phrase to the surface,

"…how perfect you were together," she managed finally, "how close."

Tutting softly in after-thought, Nagisa caught her self-pity, irritated by how childish she suddenly sounded.

Yet this wasn't her being silly she reasserted to herself, this wasn't some unfounded suspicion. What she'd seen tonight had crossed a line, and obviously by enough to rattle her when combined with that seemingly cosy chat in the Etoile Green House only a few days beforehand. She was hurt and confused, and she wasn't going to let this one go with a simple wave of dismissive acceptance to avoid the inconvenient row that would follow.

She wanted answers.

Shizuma swam in mental imagery, Miyuki's pressing expression and her persistent body language all too easy to conjure, the Hanazono girl recalling the countless times Miyuki had said something similar while they were in private audience, how she would go to such lengths to stress their bond and acquaintance.

It all fell into place so effortlessly now, Shizuma cringing as she looked back across the recent weeks; her solitude in the Green House, Miyuki's constant and over demanding calls on Nagisa's schedule. Anything to separate them, she thought, anything to keep them apart, whilst all the while bombarding Nagisa with this tirade as she stressed the red head's unwelcome interference into some greater bond, something epic and sacred that drew its roots from a much older, more laudable union.

Miyuki's words from the balcony stung painfully as the Hanazono girl recalled them,

_ "What right has that girl to you Shizuma? Which part of our long lives together has she shared? Where was she during our grief?"_

The sixth year's shoulders sank in defeat,

"I…"

She paused, her ineffectiveness punching her squarely in the stomach.

"I didn't realise," she mumbled quietly, shocked by her own short-sightedness and flawed sensitivity,

"When you used to come back to the Dormitory so upset, I didn't know what she was up to. You were so sullen and sad, I just presumed you were adjusting to Etoile."

She tipped her eyes downward, her soggy mane sliding across her shoulder,

"I mistook it for the way you were with French class. But after tonight, well… it's no wonder really…"

She looked up with an apologetic glance,

"I should have asked Nagisa, it was wrong of me not to."

But greeted with nothing but silence, her words faltered again, the emotional low that had shadowed her confrontation with Miyuki now dragging her into an unrecoverable lull of the like she'd not felt since the days before the Spican coronation, since those distant nights of long contemplation sat staring out across the school grounds from her uncaring bedroom window.

God knows what treatment Nagisa had suffered at Miyuki's hands, the council President simultaneously manipulating the isolated Hanazono girl with her loaded smiles and proper formal etiquette. At least after seeing Emmie the red head had regained her inclination to fight the good fight, even if she wasn't her usual bubbly self to contrast it.

Then something dawned on her,

"I'm guessing Emmie asked though?" she inquired, her question carrying with it her resignation to total and utter failure.

The room was still for a moment longer, Nagisa only replying when the silence provoked her to do so.

"She's like that I guess," Nagisa sighed, her gaze downcast, the red head avoiding further eye contact and her tone still one of agitated distraction,

"She's a lot like Chikaru…" she added.

And for a while the girls continued without speaking, Shizuma lost introspectively, the fourth year perched on the window frame opposite her, the Aoi girl's slim figure huddled against the condensation-rich window panes as she watched the rain lash across the glass, its surface clammy and cold against her exposed lower back.

With the distance between them prominent and irrevocable, the void it created becoming the eye of some intangible emotional twister, the centre filled slowly with all the words that went unsaid, the howling resentment generated by each missed turn that Shizuma took to speak sweeping throughout the lounge's darkened recesses like a pack of snarling dogs.

o o o

"On-nee-sama..." the little one mumbled, her tiny voice hardly audible over the booming music pounding from the speakers above her.

Chiyo's face remained sheet white, her ocean blue eyes still glazed and wide, her black pupils staring off somewhere into the space above the stage, unmoving despite the best efforts of the pretty Lulim junior stood between her and the shifting wall of dresses now dancing where Nagisa had once stood.

Having dragged Chikaru halfway across the Hall, Kagome was desperately trying to draw a spark of recognition from the astounded room temp still standing beside the PA well. Leaning toward Chiyo's shell shocked face, the mousey brunette waved her hand back and forth before the little one's eyes, trying once again to catch her fellow first year's attention.

"Chiyo-chan? Nagisa-onee-sama is gone now Chiyo-chan," she explained, reaching cautiously for the room temp's hand.

"We should go now Chiyo-chan," she continued, "you should sit down for a bit," she urged.

Catching the Miatorian's previous mutterings, Chikaru turned back from the distractions atop the stage, the Lulim geisha struggling to remember which of the three schools the older girls leading the chorus of 'woop woop's came from, the tall quintet dancing together with their hands in the air, their wide eyes and beaming smiles encouraging the girls around them to follow suit.

Turning to aid her assistant, she knelt before the Tsukidate girl slowly, careful not to crease the hem of her kimono in the process.

Gentle fingers traced the curve of Chiyo's cheek,

"Kagome-chan is right sweetheart; you should come with us for a little while. I'm sure someone will look after the stereo for you," she soothed.

Finally sparking with something vaguely reflecting awareness and acknowledgement, Chiyo turned her huge blue orbs toward the Lulim senior.

She remained eerily zombified a second longer, before turning again to look directly into Kagome's eyes.

"Kagome-chan?" she mumbled.

The Lulim girl beamed,

"Chiyo-chan!"

Grinning happily, she reached again for Chiyo's hands, gently freeing the crumpled song sheet from the dark haired first year's sweaty grip.

"You should leave this here Chiyo-chan," she said, placing the paper on the PA well table to her side, "Kagome-chan will make sure someone looks after it for you," she smiled, squeezing the other girl's fingers.

Chikaru tipped her Geisha topknot to one side, glancing across the Etoile Dormitory aide one last time before nodding to Kagome that it was okay to lead her away.

The first year had all the physical symptoms of a deep, sudden shock, her lips pale and her cheeks cold and clammy despite the roasting oven the Hall had fast become, Chiyo's eyes still as wide as saucers and her jaw doing little but hanging open. It was almost unnerving.

Watching as her council aide drew the first year off toward the toilets, Kagome's new cardigan now draped lovingly around the Miatorian's shoulders, Chikaru found her eyes returning to the stage, her earlier concerns returning.

o o o

"I've been useless lately Nagisa," the former-Etoile offered into the darkness, the red head's failure to respond only spurring the silver-haired upperclassman to delve deeper still,

"These rings we wear come with a set of promises, and I've done little toward upholding mine."

She glanced at her own engagement band, the sixth year rolling the delicate metal round and around her finger.

"After your instatement, after the way everything fell for Miyuki, I couldn't see a way of correcting things, I couldn't find a way out for you."

She shrugged blankly,

"I thought it might be easier if I just stayed out of the way. I wanted to avoid making things worse by continuing to fight with her."

Shizuma's mind replayed the night Miyuki had allotted Ball duties, the ailing upperclassman recapturing the of sense of frustration and embarrassment she'd felt as she'd stood at the end of the meeting room table, the former-Etoile's silver mane falling forward as she hung her head to shelter her failing nerve from the watchful eyes around her, the calculating antagonist at the opposite end of the polished wooden slab having coolly dismissed her only seconds before.

It had all played into Miyuki's hands so perfectly, so thoroughly decisive in its turn. And yet, knowing what Shizuma knew now, a few simple words might have tipped that entire situation on its head. The slightest of interjections could have made the greatest of differences to her fiancée's quality of life.

"I should have stood beside you," she continued, "if I'd have been more sensitive and confronted her sooner, perhaps all of this could have been avoided. She should know by now she can't be what she thinks she can, and I'm nothing like the saviour she seems to look to me as…"

But those final words were the most telling, and Nagisa's interjection verged on omniscient, her question seemingly born from nowhere as it cut through Shizuma's introspective babble.

"She asked you break up with me didn't she?"

Shocked by her girlfriend's blunt reply and the directness of the question, Shizuma could only form the beginning of her response,

"Nagisa, I…"

But the subtext was enough, and Nagisa had already drawn her hands to her face, holding them before her in exasperation as she struggled to silence the churning mass inside. With her mistrust now slotting consequence and implication together, her pretty face twisted with unseen emotion, her vision slowly blurring as gathering tears threatened to brim and break her dark lashes, her heart screaming toward endless possibilities that shattered it the instant they formed.

She was going to lose her; Miyuki was taking her away,

"I don't know who I am anymore Shizuma, "she suddenly blurted, "I don't know how to be me without you. I don't _want_ to be me without you."

Pained by her girlfriend's sorrow, Shizuma edged forward again, instinctively wanting to reach out and comfort the fourth year,

"You won't be Nagisa…" she whispered.

But the youngster was beyond reason, her cresting insecurities already overwhelming her, the questions coming faster than the tears,

"Then why were you touching her Shizuma? Why were you gone so long? What's going on, what are you hiding from me? I don't understand Shizuma-sama, I don't understand at all. Why can't you just tell me the truth?"

Unable to watch her loved one suffer any further, Shizuma swept forward, the former-Etoile trying to catch the sullen form as it retreated away. For a second she thought she had her, but Nagisa deftly twisted within her grasp, curling her arms under Shizuma's and turning as the sixth year closed.

"No!" the red head cried again, and she fought herself free of her fiancée's embrace, raising her hands before her, glistening tears falling from her cheeks as she backed away into the area boxed between the sofas.

"No…" she repeated, her voice stronger and firmer than before, her defensive blockade holding her girlfriend at bay with her brown gaze levelled and set.

Sensing the young Etoile's returning anger, Shizuma held her hands up in response, waiting quietly as the fourth year struggled to regain her composure, watching as the red head's breathing gradually slowed, her chest falling back into rhythm as Nagisa forcibly severed the emotional surge.

Biting back the tears, the young woman slowly recovered herself, Nagisa straightening up as she lowered her hands from their place of instinctive warding.

Re-entering a state detachment and control, the seething fifteen year old returned her furious eyes toward the senior sixth year waiting before her.

Startled by the sudden change of character and Nagisa's sheer determination to avoid being overcome, the former-Etoile waited a moment further before taking a cautious step toward the nearest couch, the watchful Hanazono girl perching on the edge as she lowered her own hands to her sides.

Watching as her girlfriend set about seating herself, Nagisa hovered briefly until the adrenaline had subsided far enough to allow her the same option, the fourth year drawing her feet beneath herself on the sofa opposite, the young woman's gaze underwritten with shifting volatility.

Remaining thoroughly mortified by the prospect of full disclosure, it took some time before Shizuma finally accepted she had little choice but to confide the truth of the evening's origin. Knowing full well the trouble that would spark, Shizuma recoiled several times from her starting phrase before eventually beginning her lengthy tale in earnest,

"She and I needed to talk Nagisa. There are things from the past that we needed to discuss. What you saw tonight wasn't how it looked; Miyuki made that part of it on purpose."

The red head remained unmoved when Shizuma took the chance to look, her expression flat as she waited for her girlfriend to continue.

"There was a time Nagisa, a time before Kaori; a time when I pushed things with Miyuki in a way I'd never thought to before," she said, gesturing as she recounted the night in Chalon.

"It was the only time I'd been serious about her, and although I'd always teased her back then, it was never meant in anything other than jest; I was like that with all the girls. Miyuki and I were strictly friends, and until that night, that was how I'd presumed things would always stay."

She sighed solemnly as she relived those final moments on the terrace yet again,

"It was a silly night though, and we were doing the most stupid of things…"

She shrugged in exasperation,

"So when I got the urge, idiotically, I opted to push… I was being impulsive, and Miyuki wasn't in any fit state to think things through properly. Looking back now, I guess I got exactly what I deserved."

She considered that for a moment, something personal having dawned on her.

"So when she turned me away," the sixth year continued, "I guess I wasn't surprised. I just told myself I'd gone over the top and that would be the end of it. We were staying away at the time, so when we returned here I dismissed it all as a very stupid mistake."

Slipping further into reminiscence, the Hanazono girl's face fell further from grace,

"I'd presumed she had too… but, well… it appears now that that night had changed things for her."

Looking up from her place of contemplation, Shizuma's voice regained a sense of urgency,

"I don't want you thinking something happened the same way it has between us Nagisa. It wasn't like that; it was a kiss, at most. And she rejected even that. But there was an intent, perhaps, and no matter how briefly it might have been there if it_ had_ been, I know now that that's what made this different for her."

Shizuma pressed on, knowing matters would remain just as uncomfortable whichever way she approached them, this next bit in particular. Her voice fell accordingly.

"Just before the election Nagisa, back when I thought I'd lost you; she came to me again then. It wasn't long after the day I gave the pendants back, the day I'd been so terribly horrible to her in my Dormitory."

She dipped her eyes, unwilling to directly specify the incident in question, knowing full well that doing so would only drag the shame further toward her surface; the same shame she now realised Miyuki had so expertly manipulated on the Grand Hall staircase.

"At that point, I knew for sure that she loved me. I was so busy telling myself that all I'd done was hurt you, I was convinced that if I let you back in I'd only do the same again. And in my defence, Miyuki was too."

She paused, shaking her head gently in irritation,

"But I was the one stupid enough to allow that to sway me; I was the one that listened, and faced with the idea of doing it to you again I pushed you away just as she'd told me I had to, wanting to believe she was right to insist I leave you to get on with a life beside Tamao as Etoile."

She gained a wistful look before delivering her next lines, self-admissions uncharacteristic for the sixth year, even before someone so dear to her.

"I'm weak Nagisa," she admitted, dipping her eyes as her emerald gaze traced the weave of the couch material, her slender fingers curling around her elbows as she hugged herself for comfort, "I've never coped well alone," she said, biting her bottom lip. She paused briefly before continuing in even quieter tones still,

"She was so accepting and hopeful… I thought, perhaps… perhaps we could try again, perhaps with you beside Tamao, Miyuki and I might start over. We were both so close to graduation, we'd be leaving soon anyway and she's the only person to have stood by me in the past. She was the only person that knew what came with that."

Not needing to see Nagisa's face to know her strained justification had failed to impact, Shizuma sighed again, the strength returning to her voice as the frustration resurfaced.

"I was being stupid Nagisa," she said, her face betraying her sense of exasperation as she met her girlfriend's burning brown eyes,

"I was doing the first thing Mother ever taught me to do, the one thing I'd learned from her better than anything else; to push those that mean the most away for fear of hurting them, for fear of hurting myself with the guilt that comes with that…"

She paused as her mind sparked with recollection, the image of their old town house in the Momoyama district drawing into the distance the first time the Hanazono limo had carried her to Astraea. Lost in the past, it wasn't until a very different memory conjured the smell of crisp winter air and the cold bark of Kaori's tree that she shook the sullen look.

Smiling wistfully, Shizuma relived the chase as she'd bolted back through the snow toward the Chapel and the Spican election ceremony. Still half glazed, Shizuma retook her girlfriend's eyes as she continued softly,

"But when the election came, I knew... I just knew I couldn't give you up; I couldn't let you go. I hated her for the seeds she'd sown, but at the same time it didn't matter to me, the bond that you and I have is something so much stronger Nagisa, as strong as the feelings Mother told me had driven her to reuniting with Emmie. I couldn't lose you Nagisa, I couldn't face a life of regret wishing I'd reached for you while you'd still accept me."

Her shoulders drew taut as the sixth year gathered a deep, contemplative sigh, the Hanazono girl closing her eyes and rolling her head back briefly before finally relaxing her chest and letting the memories go. Straightening up, her expression levelled, Shizuma's tone regained a matter of fact edge,

"When she came to me tonight, she wanted me to know that she'd misread her own reaction that night when we were away, that she'd confused her own feelings and that she wanted our relationship to grow. She asked me to leave you, to let you alone with Tamao again and go away with her after graduation."  
Shizuma cringed as she added the next admission,

"As childish as she's been since the election, I have treated her badly Nagisa. I've been so selfish and cold in the past, it made it all so easy for her tonight. I felt so guilty; I knew how you'd react if you saw us together, if you were to spot us when I was supposed to be there supporting you, but I couldn't pull myself away. She had me trapped."

Gathering momentum, the former-Etoile pushed herself closer toward her teetering emotional pivot,

"She's scared Nagisa; she graduates soon and the man her parents have arranged for her to marry... well, it's just… it's just not right. But she has a responsibility Nagisa, and a duty, and she has to fulfil it. I promised her long ago that I'd be there for her, I promised to take care of her the way she did me."

"I do owe her that much," she added, those final words marked with stressed importance.

"But now, because of my actions in the past, and because of my behaviour around you," and the sixth year held her left hand out so her engagement ring could catch the light, "she's got it into her head that those two things can combine, that by being with me it might somehow solve her problems with her marriage."

At that Nagisa's otherwise unblinking gaze finally shifted, and Shizuma clarified the point.

"She thinks she has the answer, she thinks I can give her a way out."

The red head glanced away, her delicate lips parsed with an unspoken resentment. Sensing Nagisa's mind slip elsewhere, Shizuma leaned forward, her words deliberate as she strained to make her feelings clear.

"But it wouldn't Nagisa, it couldn't. No matter how hard I might lie to myself if I _were_ with her, things wouldn't be the same Nagisa..."  
And in earnest the sixth year offered,  
"She's not you."  
The red head turned back, the free strands of her damp auburn top knot brushing her bare neck as she shifted in her seat. Nagisa hugged her knees closer against her.

Shizuma pushed on, her momentum building once more,  
"She's just scared Nagisa, I should have been there for her; I should have balanced it all properly. She's right of course," and the upperclassman gestured yet again, "it _should_ have been her there that first night I went back to the Summer House. It should have been her there supporting me. And if it had been, I wouldn't have had to put you through that awful experience over Kaori and none of this mess with the Etoile election and Tamao would ever have happened."  
Pained by her mistakes, the Hanazono girl's face began to twist,  
"But it did, and it's caused everyone involved nothing but pain and misery."

Slowly losing ground to the rising torment inside, the former-Etoile dipped her eyes one final time, her words spoken to the carpet as her shoulders slumped in defeat,

"I've been so terribly useless at all this Nagisa, so horribly selfish… I came to you pretending I had all the answers when really I was the one in need of them."

And with a final, concluding line, the broken senior let the reins slip,

"I've failed the pair of you."

Nagisa's mood had soured progressively throughout the story, her antipathy only building further and further. Yet compassion collided messily now with the grating sense of intrusion that Shizuma's fond regard for Miyuki had generated, and after everything that had preceded it, it was the ending statement that finally provoked a response from the youngster,

"But she-"

Catching the tone and a hint of rebuttal, Shizuma raised her head in response, Nagisa taken aback when those sparkling emerald irises reappeared, the gleaming jade rings now tinged with the deep contrasting reds of tearful eyes.

Watching as dark tracks of mascara traced the length of her fiancée's face, Nagisa was forced into silence, the sixth year's pain staying the volley that Shizuma's story had slowly generated within her, the escalating distrust that Nagisa had found herself needing to air.

Instead, rather than let it go, all Nagisa could do was stare uncomfortably into her girlfriend's crumbling face, feeling the agony in her eyes, watching the sorrow wash across her.

Cracked and numb, Shizuma's next words remained authoritative nonetheless,

"She's always been there Nagisa, long before I met you, long before I met Kaori…"

Her emerald eyes blinked back fresh tears, the guilt re-welling with an unforgiving persistence,

"I've done this all wrong Nagisa. Every time it's the same, every time it's at someone else's expense…"

When her final words eventually passed her lips, they were lost between gentle sobs.

"I do nothing but hurt people."

And with little left to say and the young Etoile rendered mute by her conflicting emotions, Shizuma was left to quietly cry.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

___(Illustrations, previews and author meta for this fanfiction can be found on the Studio Nine Sparrows page on facebook)_

**_Strawberry Panic ~ The Gravity of Love_**  
_Winter Term, Chapter Eighteen_

**Of everyone on that balcony, of all the girls that had stood witness to the shattered Miyuki as Nagisa and Shizuma had left the Grand Hall, of all of them present at the time, why did it have to end up being her?**

Tamao had followed Nagisa to the upper level out of concern for her fellow Etoile, not out of concern for Miyuki, and with absolutely no desire to find herself stuck in this horrible juxtaposition, a situation that might all too easily be misconstrued for having taken sides if someone were to relay it to the other Etoile.

She'd wanted to make sure her roommate was okay, wanted to ensure Nagisa wasn't about to make a mistake she would only end up regretting.

And yet, with no intention of doing so, somehow Tamao was stuck here afterward playing chamber maid to the Miatorian council President she half despised and thoroughly resented.

The beleaguered Etoile reconsidered her situation as she groped for the metal tin of tea leaves on the top shelf of the staff cupboard, the fourth year fumbling around for the elusive rectangular container she knew Tanaka-sensei kept well hidden on the dusty shelf above the students line of sight. Finally locating the cool tin canister, she carefully retrieved it and set about adding the fragrant sakura leaves to the teacher's battered old tea pot.

Stirring the steaming water idly, Tamao recaptured the scene on the top floor of the Grand Hall.

She'd emerged from the stairwell mere seconds after Nagisa, both girls catching only the very end of Shizuma's interactions with the altered and uneasy looking Miatorian, Shizuma stepping away from the now devastated looking council President as Nagisa stalked toward them both, the younger Etoile facing away from the elder with her face hidden and unreadable.

Tamao had then watched with a bittersweet sense of relief as the Aoi girl had slowly allowed herself to sink into Shizuma's arms, the couple sharing the tenderest of moments before the red head had pulled back suddenly, the most compelling of looks on her face as she'd whispered something privately to her girlfriend. Of what that had been, or what had caused the couple's sudden departure immediately afterwards, Tamao remained unsure, but inundated with a seemingly endless deluge of questions from the other girls around her, the dark haired Etoile had then crept forward toward the balcony edge of out reflex, stunned by the whole series of events and nervous as to what she might find given the Rokujo girl's sudden disappearance from sight.

Walking out onto the terrace proper, Tamao had then found the shattered council President crumbled into the back of a deep balcony pew, her long onyx hair fallen across her face and her gaze distant and broken.

Politeness and respect had dictated Tamao remove the woman somewhere private. Breeding and ethics had required she give the council President some time to recover, and Tamao's own empathy and pity had kept her there long enough to have made the offer of refreshment. But how she could justify staying with Miyuki any further after returning with the tea was another question altogether, the sixth year after all the very same woman responsible for the terrible and demeaning tirades levelled endlessly at Tamao's dearest friend and object of affection.

How could Tamao cope with tending such a person? How when Miyuki had done so much to complicate and hinder the fourth year's friendship with the former-Etoile's fiancée? How, when once again, yet another moment of upheaval in Nagisa's short life at Astraea had featured the obscure sixth year Tamao now found herself nursing?

Sighing to herself softly, the dark haired Etoile soon noted that the matter was inescapable regardless of whether or not she wanted it to be, and Tamao tried once again to formulate what she might say to the distraught sixth year when she returned to her. Tamao had left Miyuki in a nearby science class while she gone to make the tea, the distance between rooms nowhere near far enough for the young woman's preference, but isolated just enough to allow Tamao to think. Removing the strainer from the tannin marred teapot, she stared blankly at the dark crimson liquid swirling within.

Of all the people it could have been to face this task, of all the girls that might have offered Miyuki their hand as they'd all stood there eyeballing, why did it have to have been her?

o o o

"Minamoto-sama?" a voice called above the music.

Chikaru snapped to, the pretty Lulim President having spaced out as she was watched the youngsters around her dancing. Somewhere in the back of her mind, bemusement and intrigue were busy losing a pitched battle with concern and social responsibility. It was well past the traditional finishing time for the Christmas Ball, and despite the jovial atmosphere that the pounding music still generated, it wouldn't be long before the Sisters would come looking for answers.

Not to say that this was a Lulim event, nor that the council President might intercede without first having to trigger an uncomfortable scene, but at the rate things were going, the prospect was fast becoming an unavoidable eventuality.

Turning toward the inquiry, Chikaru considered the worried expression on Hitomi Tougi's face.

"Tougi-san?" the fifth year replied, having to strain herself to be heard.

The sixth year looked pensive beneath her plum-red bob, her slate blue eyes dancing with the frantic spots of the lighting rig above them.

"Have you seen the Etoile anywhere Minamoto-sama? Or Miyuki? We can't find them anywhere and it's getting late," she called back anxiously.

Chikaru shook her head, her pale foundation creasing in shared concern,

"I was just thinking that myself Tougi-san," she replied, about to lean in toward the Miatorian's ear to repeat herself.

But then, in a brief lull as the hammering racket around them subsided, Chikaru found herself able to return to her usual soft tones. Her ears might be ringing, but her voice was nonetheless clear, allowing her to restart her reply,

"No Tougi-san no, I've not seen any of them since the Etoile dance," she explained, "nor Hanazono-sama for that matter either."

"We need to wrap this up," Hitomi declared, prompting the Lulim geisha to nod in agreement.

"If I can arrange the last dance, could you do the announcements for us?" Hitomi asked, the sixth year having to strain, her polite manner giving way to the further need to shout as the music's volume returned.

The Lulim council President nodded her agreement, raising a finger as she patiently waited for another lull in which she would relay her own requests to the Miatorian. Glancing around amidst the colourful chaos whirring about them, she scanned the Hall for potential aid during the pause.

"Can you find something a bit calmer to end the night with Tougi-san?" she asked, another opportunity to speak normally having presented itself, "I'll try to find some council members to help clear the Hall, and then perhaps you'd meet me by the stage afterward? I'll do the official close as soon as we have some people to assist us," she explained, prompting a curt bow from the red head as she turned on heel and hurried off toward the PA box near the stage.

Chikaru glanced around her again, her pupils swimming as the girls to her side giggled their way through one of the rowdier foreign songs, Remon and Kizuna amongst them and delirious as they reproduced the "make a li'l love" actions for the song playing in the background, the pair wiggling their collective posteriors to the following "get down…" line.

She smiled a wry smile to herself, watching as the group collapsed into a heap of wild laughter and wide, beaming eyes, Chikaru noting the obvious influence that the choice of music and the younger, now absentee-Etoile's earlier performance had had on the evening's proceeding; Christmas Balls were traditionally formal affairs, with polite dances, acceptable accompaniment and underlying, but still well-restrained excitement. This year's incarnation however, had brought an entirely new beast to the fold.

Wondering in curiosity just what had happened to the pivotal couple since their dramatic exit, Chikaru peered again at the Balcony railing above her.

o o o

"I'm sorry Suzumi-san," came Miyuki's soft voice, her words shaky and underwritten by the nervous tones of shock and disbelief, the council senior floating in third person and obviously taken aback by her own actions, her hand held atop her crown, the long onyx strands of her black hair falling messily from between her fingers as she stared wide eyed at the carnage before her.

"I'm not sure what came over me," she mumbled, the sixth year dazed and detached as she glanced across the floor.

Shards of porcelain still rocked idly where they'd landed, the crimson spray of the ejected sakura blossom tea staining the bone white ceramics as though they'd been washed with fresh blood, the floor damp and sticky, the surrounding stools and tables of the science laboratory spattered with fragmented china and dripping cherry liquid.

Miyuki remained motionless, her eyes vacant and her expression fully culled.

Straightening slowly from her foetal position of instinctive self-protection, Tamao edged nervous blue eyes beyond Miyuki's bare shoulder so she could fully glimpse the resulting destruction.

She'd been in the process of handing Miyuki the tray when the sixth year had launched it toward the back wall, Tamao immediately flinching in fear of being struck; such was the show of emotion from the unhinged council senior as she'd launched the projectiles into the wall.

Clanking noisily with a dull metal ring, the recently propelled tea tray finally slipped from its precarious place of impact and clattered loudly onto the tiled floor behind the back line of desks.

For a long while, Tamao didn't dare comment.

"I should clean this up," Miyuki mumbled, her spirit utterly broken and her mind so obviously disconnected from her actions.

Catching the bewildered look on the sixth year's face, Tamao found herself suddenly spurred into action, quickly reaching forward to catch Miyuki's hand as she knelt vacantly to collect the razor sharp china scattered around her feet. Easing Miyuki's fingers clear from the waiting array of serrated shards, Tamao provided as much reassurance as her petrified voice could gather,

"We'll do that in a moment Rokujo-sama," she said, coaxing Miyuki back to her feet.

"Perhaps we'd be better sitting down for a moment first?" she suggested, trying to ignore the chilling flashback that hit her as Miyuki turned back to face Tamao's voice.

She'd wanted to flinch from the startling image, the woman in her mind snarling and pained as she had hurled her despair into the breeze block wall before her.

Doing her best to bury the recollection, Tamao set about gathering Miyuki into the corner of the room, away from as much of the science equipment as possible, sitting her behind one of the lower tables the junior students would use when they next came to observe the seniors demonstrating practical chemistry on the workbench beside them.

Miyuki was silent, her hands cupped before her face, her elbows resting on the table.

Tamao remained standing at first, still staring at the dark haired woman in shock and surprise and thoroughly unsettled by the memory she was failing to quieten. But soon aware of her potential impoliteness however, the nervous fourth year slipped quietly into the seat opposite, Tamao doing her best to appear calm as she waited for the silent figure to respond.

When Miyuki's face remerged from her hands, she'd regained the hint of corpus mentis, although her dark eyes were ringed with tears and her troubled face mixed with distress and apology.

Unable to stop herself from asking, Tamao's did her best to negotiate the situation tactfully,

"Perhaps the council President has something she might benefit from discussing…?" she offered meekly, her voice as small and polite as she could force it to be.

Shifting her dark orbs to one side, Miyuki considered the words as her gaze crossed the fourth year's face and out across the carnage to Tamao's side.

"It would appear so, yes…" the older girl breathed.

o o o

"…I've been awful haven't I Shizuma?"

The words filled the silence, the lounge an otherwise barren landscape, the downpour outside and Shizuma's gentle sobbing having long subsided, the tracks on the Miatorian's cheeks now tacky and marred by the small clumps of mascara that her tears had carried away, the material gaining stark definition in the pale moonlight that bathed the sixth year's skin, the once-Etoile sat clutching a handkerchief in her lap as she starred out toward the window bays.

The room was all but peaceful otherwise, both girls exhausted by their feelings, both left desolate and drained by the gruelling experience of being at odds with each other for such a long period of time.

Shizuma stirred at Nagisa's proclamation, her still-loaded eyes shifting back toward her girlfriend, the red head remaining where she'd been, curled up on the sofa opposite.

"To you," Nagisa continued, "to Tamao,"

And after a short pause,

"…to Miyuki."

Shizuma's face creased as she rejected the idea, her furrowed brow tired and dismissive,

"Nagisa…"

But the fourth year cut in, stopping the older girl from digressing,

"I should have known how she felt about you Shizuma, I _did_ know how she felt about you… After all, it's no different to how Tamao feels about me."

The Hanazono girl shook her head gently, her now husky voice betraying her earlier tears as she choked on her response,

"That wasn't your concern Nagisa," she said, stopping to cough her throat clear before continuing in a more natural tone, "these were my mistakes to fix."

The red head then despatched her reply with a frank sense of honesty,

"No Shizuma, these are _our_ mistakes; we did this," she said, before adding more calmly,

"We made these things happen…"

Shizuma considered the young Etoile through the fallen strands of her hair, the usually well-kept silver mane hanging messily about her face, the Hanazono girl having long abandoned her hair clips as she'd pulled her hair free to sweep the sodden strands from her face and neck.

Nagisa's manner had changed, her demeanour once again settled after the earlier altercation, her eyes thoughtful and sombre.

"It wasn't like this when you were with Kaori-san was it? When you were younger?" Nagisa asked.

The older girl pondered the question briefly before replying.

"No, no it wasn't," she said, "But then, it was different with Kaori; we did our best to hide our feelings until the end…"

The former-Etoile's voice trailed off as she gave her answer, finishing almost as a whisper when the underlying sentiment and uncomfortable memories finally surfaced,

"It was just Miyuki…"

The statement languished briefly before the red head interjected once again,

"But we didn't did we Shizuma… and now everyone knows, and look how it's affected everyone. Look at Tamao, or at Chiyo-chan, or Hikari. This is our fault and we made these things happen," she stated.

Then, with an air of regret,

"It was all so much easier before summer," she added.

Shizuma pondered her lover in dismay,

"Would you rather things went back to how they were then?" she asked, the hopeful subtext calling for a prompt dismissal.

The red head shook her own tangled amber mop, her expression obviously pained,

"No Shizuma, no of course not. I just… I wish this was simpler," she stumbled, and she stared back with sad eyes.

"I wish we could do this without hurting so many people," she continued, her words loaded with regret,

"I love you so much Shizuma-sama," she mumbled, "but I don't understand why that's such a bad thing."

The sixth year leaned forward on the sofa, her shattered heart as warmed as it was further ravaged by such defeatist talk,

"It isn't Nagisa, don't be silly."

Although with a remorseful air she then added,

"I guess it's just easy to forget the way what we do affects the people around us."

Nagisa fell still, her tired spirit telling and worn,

"It was no different for your mother was it?" she asked offhandedly, glancing up as she completed her question, "For Mina-sama?"

The Hanazono girl gently shook her head,

"No, no it wasn't," she replied.

The red head remained silent, and Shizuma watched the gentle rise and fall of her girlfriend's breath, the young Etoile still hugging her slender frame. The couple's gazes crossed awkwardly in passing, the pair then holding each other's eyes as they momentarily searched the thoughts reflected within them.

"I don't want to lose this Shizuma," Nagisa declared softly, the young girl lifting her head as she finally stirred, "I don't want to be without you."

Shizuma's reply was fond but firm, her path already decided, her mind made up during the long silence that had followed her tears.

"You don't have to be Nagisa," she explained, trying to sound reassuring before she switched to a more determined manner,

"But I have to fix things with her, I need to make this right again."

She drew a short breath before finishing, the senior still fearing another outburst, knowing her next words would likely inflame matters all over again,

"I need to make time for her too Nagisa; I need to make sure she knows I'm still there for her."

"But she wants you to leave me!" the red head snapped back, the dusty embers of her earlier animosity flaring predictably, "How am I supposed to make space for that?"

Shizuma's following response remained calm, despite her sentiment gaining a somewhat blunt edge,

"And Tamao doesn't feel the same way about you?" she levelled, her gaze holding the fourth year's attention, "Tell me she doesn't secretly hope that I'll disappear come spring and never return."

The red head fell silent.

"Miyuki loved both of us Nagisa, both Kaori and I, and yet despite that she still showed the strength to stand by and support us during our time together. She deserves to be acknowledged for that, and so does Tamao for already having done the same for you."

She continued to hold the red head's eyes, her own emerald pools commanding and unavoidable,

"You can't continue to ignore her Nagisa," she said, "no more than I can Miyuki," and seeing the red head still struggling with her involuntary anger, Shizuma continued in the same firm manner as before,

"You never did explain what Tamao had said before we went to Mother's that day, what she'd done to upset you so much. But it's obvious how she feels about you, and yet despite that, she's still made room for us Nagisa, she's tried hard where we've both failed her in return."

For a moment it appeared Nagisa's objection had stalled, the sullen red head mumbling something in distraction,

"Where I failed her… you're not the one who shouted at her."

But when she continued again after, Nagisa had fast regained her justified air, even if her words now were calmer than before and her voice remained at its natural level.

"What Tamao said has nothing to do with this Shizuma. It might have upset me at the time but you can't ask me to accept Miyuki just because you accepted Tamao, Tamao's not the one trying to split us up."

Shizuma looked exasperated,

"I wasn't saying she had Nagisa," she began, but the red head continued to talk straight over her.

"You can't ask me to do this Shizuma, not until you can promise she'll be different the next time I see her."

The resentment hung in the air like a dark cloud, the couple's differences still present and still so obviously unresolved. Her heart bled dry, her convictions utterly sapped from her, Shizuma could do little but stare at her lover with devastated eyes.

There were no more confessions to make and no more tears to cry. She'd stripped herself of emotion, and with no answers left, she had no more solutions to fall back on. Would this be it? Would this be the unavoidable thorn that tore them apart?

After a moment's silence, it was Nagisa who then re-instigated the conversation,

"Was she pretty back then?" she asked idly, "Miyuki I mean; was she pretty before?"

Too tired to consider the implications of an honest reply, Shizuma simply mumbled the truth,

"She's always was Nagisa," the sixth year offered, "although I guess, seeing her like that tonight, I guess it made me remember. She's never brave enough with it usually."

Nagisa's lack of response fell ambiguously, but the silver haired girl continued anyway, the upperclassman rambling past the point of concern,

"She's not like you though," she muttered, and Nagisa glanced back across the lounge, her following question overwriting whatever it had been that Shizuma had mumbled after,

"Like me?" she asked.

The reply sparked something internally, and Shizuma's eyes refocused, the senior chuckling at her fiancée fondly,

"It's not just about being pretty silly; there's everything else to it too."

She leaned across the sofa, her back arching to one side as she tipped her head into the cushions in deep consideration. The oppressive atmosphere had lasted so long now, had dragged her so far beyond the depth to which her heart could be further hollowed that the problems seemed almost surreally disconnected, as though a sudden passing wind might sweep them aside on a whim.

"You have a way with me Aoi-sama," she breathed, "you reach me in a way that no one else can."

Shizuma's mind conjured images from their various encounters and her deep green eyes sparkled as she viewed the red head from a lopsided angle.

Nagisa's own expression shifted in resignation, the softest of sighs passing her lips as she dipped her gaze to stare at her lap, the fourth year too weary and worn to deny the warmth the words had brought to her.

"It's like you lean in and touch my heart directly," Shizuma continued, her free hand tracing idle patterns on the fabric to her side, "like you can see my soul."

Pausing, she looked back at the girl across from her.

"That day in the grounds Nagisa, the first day I met you; you touched me then," she said, sitting upright and leaning forward as she crossed her legs, the former-Etoile curling her arms across her lap,

"You were just standing there, and yet you woke me from the longest of dreams. When I was in the loneliest of places, you let me breathe again."

She smiled fondly, her eyes warm despite the tiredness and exertion.

"You fixed me."

And then, with a marked determination to sweep aside the otherwise unyielding curtain of post-apocalyptic doom, she gathered herself to her feet, the slender Miatorian leaving the couch and crossing the carpet between them.

Once again Shizuma offered those hopeful fingers to the huddled figure opposite,

"Come upstairs Nagisa. Please, let's just go to bed. We'll go to Miyuki tomorrow, and to Tamao too if that's what you decide you need to do. We'll put this right somehow then. But please Nagisa, for now, please just come to bed. I don't want to fight," she said.

Nagisa stared back, her eyes reconsidering the outstretched hand, the fourth year once again contemplating the elegant fingers that beckoned her back toward her girlfriend's embrace,

"I never wanted to fight either Shizuma-sama, I came back so happy. I just…"

She faltered, the memories from the Grand Hall still raw, the image of Shizuma stood beside Miyuki, her hand resting on the sixth year's smooth tummy still too vivid, too intrusive to dismiss.

But Shizuma's next words pulled her back again, her wayward convictions finally gathered, her heart laid bare as it could be as she made one final bid for forgiveness,

"I know Nagisa," she said, her sincerity now snowfield pure against the bleak backdrop of slowly withdrawing distrust, "I know and I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry, it was wrong of me to let her in like that."

She paused for emphasis, her final words wrapped with as much assurance as she could muster,

"I will fix this Nagisa, I promise."

The red head replied without thinking,

"And what about us?" she asked.

Shizuma's tone remained level, her voice as composed as it could be, her eyes unfaltering in their sentiment,

"Do we need fixing, Nagisa?" she said softly, her subtext plain and clear.

For a moment the red head remained silent, the flustered upperclassman slowly parsing her lips. But then, after an age of twisting within her self-imposed maze, the red head finally crawled from the other side.

She'd returned from Emmie's determined to cope, determined to be a better person, yet here she was wallowing in self-pity and reproach.

Shizuma had poured her heart out, had all but begged her for forgiveness as she'd explained her earlier mistakes, her fiancée honest about her feelings and her own future needs. She was asking no more from Nagisa than the red head would have to ask in return if she were also to correct things with Tamao, and faced with the plain reality of their situation, Nagisa could in no way deny that.

After everything the couple had gone through, after all the promises Nagisa had made to herself during the ride back to campus, was she really going to falter so quickly? Was she really going to let herself fail?

She looked long and hard into the emerald orbs staring down at her.

No matter what she may have done in the past, no matter what the mistakes the Hanazono girl might have made when she was younger or alone, Nagisa was certain that she loved this woman, and loved her like nothing else.

"No Shizuma," she whispered back finally, "no, no we don't."

With a resigned sigh she took the waiting fingers, the red head looking wistful as she gently squeezed the Miatorian's hand.

"Tonight has been so…"

She trailed off, unsure of what she'd meant when she'd started.

The shadows falling away, Shizuma considered the young woman before her, the red head glancing up hopefully from beneath her messily destyled fringe.

"Take me to bed Shizuma," she continued, "take me somewhere and hold me again."

And with a tender smile the former-Etoile drew her young fiancée to her, soft fingertips tracing a delicate caress across the pretty face that fell beneath their touch.

o o o

"This is ridiculous!" the raven haired girl snapped back, her gathered companions still straining to hear despite the group being huddled so closely together in the Hall-side passageway. The unfamiliar corridor, usually an access route for the utility staff, now served as a meeting place sheltered away from the relentless clamour of the celebratory atmosphere nearby.

Things were far beyond controlled at this stage, and despite Hitomi and Mizuho having parted ways a considerable time beforehand, the music had yet to stop as neither girl had secured an effective cessation.

With her pretty black hair curling in a tight crop around her face, the speaking fifth year's startling blue eyes flashed in tandem with her subtle sapphire ear rings, the upperclassman's bubbling annoyance displayed plainly in the former.

A tiny thing, Reiko Kuroda did more than make up for her lack of physical stature with her impressive social aura, the ascending fifth year's breeding and intellect second to none, even if her occasionally boyish mannerisms at times betrayed her. Resplendent in a long, flowing cream dress, the council-nominee had soon established herself when it began apparent the evening needed salvaging in light of such notable absences.

Amongst the crowd gathered around her, Mizuho was present and brushed her own falling black strands back behind her ear as she leant in further to make her reply better heard,

"I don't know what you want me to say Kuroda-san; she's gone, what am I supposed to do?"

Her voice was vexed, the sixth year's patience obviously straining its otherwise more than capable leash, Mizuho unaccustomed to her current solitude or at having to answer directly for her otherwise methodical and flawless superior.

Miyuki's disappearance was fast becoming an issue, and with neither Etoile available to fulfil their given role either, the night was fast beginning to unravel.

Doing her best to contribute constructively, one of the younger council members then chipped her own offering into the pile.

"I heard one of the first year's say she'd seen the lights in the Sister's lodge come on. When were we supposed to have finished Kanou-sama?" she inquired fretfully.

Reiko cut in, snapping back her anger,

"An hour ago Takakura-san," she spat, and then returning to Mizuho directly, she vented the remainder of her frustration,

"I'm sick to the back teeth of this; we went through it long enough with Shizuma as it was. What does Miyuki think she's playing at?"

Tensions running high, Mizuho then snapped her own response before the berated sixth year could catch herself.

"Why is it my problem all of a sudden? What do you expect me to do, magic her out of thin air?"

The barrage was uncharacteristic for the usually reserved sixth year and much more typical of her gutsier childhood companion, the gathered girls taken aback accordingly by the reply. All of them that was, apart from the Kuroda girl, who seemed more than happy to osmose the frustrations as fuel for her own returning rhetoric.

Having spent the past fortnight firmly at odds with the dictatorial Miatorian council President, the last thing Mizuho wanted now was to be positioned as Miyuki's keeper, something the furious Presidential nominee before her seemed more than ready to do.

"Don't you dare," Reiko continued, "I know damn well you saw this bullshit coming. I've seen the looks you've been trading with your kinder garden pal in Council."

The Kuroda girl's foul language and well renowned temper having finally fully expressed themselves, Mizuho waved her hand dismissively, the action only prompting further vicious gnashing, the younger girl's displeasure immediately riled by the perceived arrogance of the gesture,

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" she snarled, "Don't give me that 'it's not my problem, I couldn't care less' act."

She jabbed her finger accusingly,

"You've been in on this whole Ball thing ever since it started. If you knew something was going on behind the scenes you should have told us beforehand. She turned tonight into a complete and utter farce… The Founding School President doting over the Astraea slut in front of every Dormitory resident on campus? She's embarrassed _everyone!_"

Mizuho snarled her agitation, the young woman's anger flared by the mouthy upstart's cold derision of her long term Miatorian companion,

"I had no idea what she was planning thank you very much, and even if I had known what she was up to, I certainly wouldn't have come to you with it,"

She gestured again to signal her end to the subject,

"Just as anyone else here would have, I'd have told Hanazono-sama and let her deal with it just as effectively as she did tonight," she finished.

_Although arguably_, Mizuho thought to herself, _in a completely unnecessary manner_. She'd stood mere feet from the couple as the former-Etoile had drilled the council President's pride into the floor, and despite resenting the very sight of the Rokujo girl these last few days, even Mizuho had to admit that Shizuma's words were harsh.

On the balcony, in front of everyone…

Reiko's firm tongue snapped the older council assistant back from her thoughts,

"Well why the hell is the music still playing anyway? I thought you'd said you'd sent Hitomi to fix it."

Mizuho could only glance up with a blank expression on her face, the persistence of the Hanazono score then suddenly dawning upon her in the absence of further hostilities.

"That's… a, good poi-" she began, but before she could finish, a shrill voice from behind her cut the words away,

"Tougi-san! Tougi-san!" a second year was calling, the youngster rushing down the corridor, struggling as she grasped the crumpled trail of her expensive ruby ball gown to her side,

"The Sisters are here Tougi-san, Sister Mizue has arrived!" she cried.

Consequence dawning like a twenty tonne hammer from the heavens, frank vulgarity escaped even Mizuho Kanou's otherwise ladylike lips in reply.

o o o

With a dull snap from its stubborn plastic switch, Shizuma flicked the table lamp off, the Dormitory plunging into darkness as she recoiled away from her precarious position stretched out toward the edge of her writing desk. The mattress jostled briefly as she shuffled back beneath the covers, her still-soggy silver mane pushed above the sheets as she curled closely behind the naked fourth year.

Their shower had been brief but refreshing, Nagisa stressing her preference to turn in given the early start for student dismissal, the red head still quiet and thoughtful, but once again accepting and tender nonetheless. Whatever still played on her mind, she seemed unlikely to share it, although Shizuma was happy to let the matter slide as perhaps something to deal with during the winter break.

So with little but the dull boom of the party music playing far in the distance to shoo the gathering still, the Dormitory fell silent, the girls huddled together in the dark.

o o o

"No Sister," the red head was saying, her plum fringe sheltering most of her face from the rest of the crowd at the front hallway entrance, the sixth year nodding as she did her best to paper the cracks.

Mizuho approached the group in hesitation, aware that the others had followed behind her, but still too unsure of events prior to her arrival to step into the breach unless it was to rescue her beleaguered council colleague. The Ball was an hour overrun however, and the Hall looked like a _Shimokitazawa_ market bar. There would be hell to pay surely.

But drawing closer to the intimidating group of adults gathered around the Head Administrator as she questioned the submissive council senior, Mizuho could only blanch at the words she heard falling from her dear friends mouth,

"No Sister," she was saying, "they were predisposed with a disciplinary situation that required them at the Dormitories. President Rokujo was aiding them, and so I took charge of the situation here. I was midway through calling an end to the festivities, with Minamoto-sama's courteous assistance of course," she finished, nodding politely toward the Lulim President standing off to one side.

Mizuho's jaw dropped, her wide brown eyes catching Hitomi's with a bewildered 'what in god's name are you doing?' look. But the other girl forcibly blanked her, and Mizuho knew better than to interrupt and blemish her friend's creditability any further, something which would almost certainly dig their collective hole several few feet deeper than it already was.

But regardless, _what was she doing?_ she repeated mentally. This whole affair was Miyuki's problem, or at least the Etoile's before it became hers. Why was Hitomi taking the rap?

The Sister was halfway through replying when the noise from within the Hall drowned the conversation out, only dropping soon enough afterward for the dark haired senior catch the tail end of Mizue's statement,

"…after which you are to cease the music promptly and usher the girls home. Regardless of your administrator's unscheduled delegation, you still have no excuses in this matter. I expect our council members to take their responsibilities seriously under any circumstance, expected or not."

Hitomi bowed again, her face subservient and apologetic,

"Yes Sister, we'll clear the Hall immediately," she said.

Mizue dismissed the upperclassman with a prompt nod, motioning to her colleagues before the group of unsettling ascetics then strode off in separate directions, their co-ordination eerie in its wordlessness and their sweeping black gowns sucking the air behind them.

Watching their overseers disperse, Mizuho approached her former-roommate in confusion,

"Tou-" she began, but Hitomi's slate-grey eyes quickly silenced her.

"She was wrong Mizi," the red head declared, repeating the words again for effect, "completely wrong."

And left to chew on the meaning of that bizarre statement alone, Mizuho watched as her former-roommate hurried off to fulfil her charge.

o o o

"Shizuma,"

The word drew the sixth year from her subconscious, the sixth year's mind still tentatively buoyant on the drifting surface of awareness.

"Hmm?" she murmured, her head rolling back across the pillow toward her girlfriend, her eyes sliding open in the dark.

Nagisa remained huddled beside her, the fourth year facing away, but still wrapped around the older girl's left arm.

"I…"

But the red head failed to continue, and Shizuma's brow furrowed delicately in concern.

Drawing a gentle breath, her chest shifting beneath the covers, the sixth year traced a gentle path across Nagisa's bare back, her fingertips pushing wayward auburn curls from the red head's creamy skin.

"Nagisa?" she questioned softly.

But the red head remained still, her breathing shallow and drawn.

A moment passed, until eventually the young Etoile stirred, the fourth year reaching back to pull the silver haired girl's free arm around her shoulder.

"No," she whispered, "no it's okay. It's nothing," she said.

Leaning closer in toward the red head's fragrant hair, Shizuma closed her eyes as she squeezed the red head's slender figure, drawing the fourth year's torso against her chest, feeling the soft linen of the bed sheet slide across their skin.

"Hold me Shizuma," Nagisa mumbled, her arm spooning across Shizuma's to pull the embrace tighter still.

"I already am silly," the older girl replied, fond eyes searching the dark as she felt the warmth between them spread.

They lay there for a while, the rise and fall of their breathing slowly falling into sync, Shizuma unaware of the gathering moisture in Nagisa's tired eyes or the private, nagging guilt that had beckoned them there.

Biting her lip to stop the tears from brimming, Nagisa suddenly craned her neck, her voice wistful and soft as she turned half way back until she could see her fiancée's face,

"Kiss me Shizuma-sama…" she breathed.

o o o

The Lulim second years tumbled out into the cold air, Kizuna almost dragging her companion to the deck as Remon struggled to keep her semi-conscious roomie upright and afoot. She grappled the brunette awkwardly until she'd wrapped Kizuna's right arm around the back of her neck, shuffling the slender figure until she'd gained a good grip on her classmate's waist, her grasping fingers clawing the beige fabric of Kizuna's dress into a taut handhold, the strain very nearly ripping the seams.

She'd found Kizuna asleep beneath one of the stage side tables after uncharacteristically nipping to the loo alone, and now, under much duress given her own exhaustion, was doing her utmost best to get the weary second year back to their room.

Stumbling clumsily down the sweeping entrance steps, the second years came to a halt at the bottom, Remon glancing back over the rim of her glasses as she waited for her mentor to reappear, failing to hide a sideways smirk as her roomie muttered half a line from one of the closing songs beneath her breath.

"Do a li'l…" she murmured to herself, wiggling her rear-end half heartedly before drifting back toward slumber, the second year's consciousness subsiding shortly thereafter.

Watching the main door as she waited for her council President to reappear, Remon's burgundy eyes twinkled with mischievous potential.

Chikaru soon emerged into the chill night air, the council senior nodding respectfully to the senior Sister behind her as the old woman shooed a further number of girls out in the direction of the Dormitory building ahead.

Returning Chikaru's gesture with a curt nod of appreciation, Mizue then disappeared back into the intimidating doorway, the slight form of Chikaru's first year assistant slipping past her quietly as the old woman returned to the Hall.

Smiling briefly at the mousey brunette as she took the waiting upperclassman's arm, Chikaru then considered the state of the beleaguered students staggering past her.

Dishevelled dresses sheltered clammy bodies from the cold air, messy hair hiding glazed eyes and tired smiles.

Things had definitely gotten out of hand, Chikaru thought to herself, and on more than one occasion the fifth year had suspected the possibility of alcohol at play, meaning the definite expectation of further inquisition come morning, especially when the girls' parents arrived to collect their less than presentable daughters.

But despite the misbehaviour and the unruliness that came with it, a subject Chikaru was immediately reminded of as a chant and cheer echoed from somewhere further ahead on the poorly lit path back to the Dorms, the council President had to admit that the night had been a total and utter success. Never before had she seen such happy smiles or received such appreciative praise as she'd help man the exit, the girls on their way out squeezing her hand or giving exaggerated curtseys as they passed the council senior.

The Dormitory residents had obviously needed this final, somewhat extended release before calling an end to the term. Perhaps the extent to which matters had stepped out of hand only reflected the turbulence of the season, perhaps the degree the girls had let themselves go by only showcased the heavy chain of events they'd been party to this year.

Whichever way, the evening had presented a most definite of watersheds for the school, the likes of which Chikaru struggled to imagine ever seeing again, particularly since Mizue would no doubt make the matter a personal charge…

A tiny voice from beside the Lulim senior pulled Chikaru back from her private deliberation,

"Chikaru-senpai? Shouldn't we follow the others?" the first year had asked, her huge green eyes swimming in the emerging moonlight as she stared up at her taller companion.

The council President smiled pleasantly, patting the little one's arm,

"Yes indeed Kagome," she replied, glancing ahead at Remon and Kizuna who were already on their precarious return journey.

The first year smiled back, drawing her newly acquired cardigan tighter around her shoulder as the pair descended the stone stairway, Chikaru's kimono swishing softly as the hem brushed each of the steps on the way down.

Waiting a little longer before speaking up again, Kagome found herself questioning the senior further.

"Was Chikaru-senpai thinking about something?" she asked, prompting the senior to share.

"I was Kagome-chan," she said, dipping her crown toward the youngster at her side, "I was considering how much things have changed this year."

The first year trotted along quietly, Kagome holding her tongue in case her mentor opted to continue.

After short consideration, Chikaru did just that,

"I was wondering how these girls tonight will remember Hanazono-sama and Aoi-sama in the future, how they'll look back on this term."

"Chikaru-senpai?"

Kagome seemed confused, unsure of why the students might look differently just because time had passed by; surely the former-Etoile and Etoile-onee-sama would be popular no matter how old they got?

Chikaru explained,

"The girls this year are so fond of them both now; I wonder if they realise how much their actions have changed things? I wonder if this year group will remember them the same way when they're older."

The thoughtful junior pondered the question from amongst her mousey brown ringlets, the companions falling silent momentarily as they walked.

"Does Chikaru-senpai not approve of Hanazono-sama and Etoile-onee-sama?" the first year eventually asked.

The gentle council senior chuckled softly, glancing again at the eloquently dressed underclassman on her arm.

"Approve of what Kagome-chan?" she asked, hoping for a glimpse into the junior's otherwise obscured mind by way of her reply.

But the underclassman fell silent, not sure how to explain that thing she found herself instinctively aware of between the two Miatorian girls, that special bond that was different in ways she just couldn't put words to, but knew for certain to be there. Consternation spread across the first year's pretty face as she found herself struggling to quantify the comparison to other notable student friendships.

Chikaru smiled again, squeezing the little one's hand reassuringly.

"Not something to worry yourself over Kagome-chan," she whispered, smiling again before straightening up as they continued their walk home.

And for a while they enjoyed the silence, the chilling wind prompting Kagome to grip her mentor's arm closer, the folds of Chikaru's kimono providing a welcome shelter from the gathering elements, although doing nothing to remove the dull fuzziness from her ears, the sensation water-like and persisting ever since the music had finished.

Passing a discarded set of heels, Chikaru found herself sighing in frustration.

"Did Chikaru-senpai find Rokujo-sama?" the little one asked, noting the senior's troubled face and hoping to distract her.

But the council President's expression only dropped further, the fifth year turning her furrowed brow back to the underclassman,

"No, no I didn't Kagome-chan," she said, "I'm presuming she's made herself difficult to find."

The youngster replied with a downbeat 'Oh' before returning to her own private thoughts, disappointed at herself for making the pretty fifth year feel worse.

Chikaru glanced back toward the Hall, considering whether or not to head back and check for the sixth year once again, the missing Etoile and Miyuki's own and most notable absence two of the main reasons for her delayed departure.

But with the Sisters themselves having intervened in the closure of festivities, it would be unlikely that Chikaru would be re-admitted to the Hall without further awkward questions, and thus far it seemed everyone present tonight had done their best to sidestep the absence of the organizational team; Hitomi in particular had seemed to be doing as much as possible to claim responsibility when the Lulim President had joined the group gathered around the Sisters before the music had stopped, the extent to which only confused the curious Geisha further.

Indeed, there would be many, many questions come morning, and not all of them those of Sister Mizue and the school staff.

o o o

The two girls twisted in the darkness, a soft, smothering veil enveloping them, their searing skin pressed against one another, their bodies exposed amongst the jumbled mess of the Dormitory bed sheets.

Nagisa sat atop her lover, the fourth year holding her partner's wrists, trapping them against the bed as she rolled her hips across the older girl's thigh.

Shizuma lay beneath, the sixth year lost within herself, her silver hair splayed across the linen and her eyes hung half-closed in delicious submission, the former-Etoile relishing the sensation as an uncharacteristically demanding Nagisa clawed desperately for the release she sought.

But the red head was quietly struggling, her slender back snaking repeatedly as she rocked her hips again and again, her subconscious betraying her as the evening's doubts and concerns still nagged away at the back of her mind. Frustration mounting, the red head slipped backwards with a sullen whimper, the red head pulling at Shizuma's arms as she collapsed into the bed sheets, the younger girl's eyes pleading and wide.

Shizuma sat upright, her emerald orbs sparkling as they crossed the girl before her, Shizuma's manner that of a playful kitten considering its waiting ball of string. With a sly curl to the corner of her lips, the former-Etoile slipped forward on her hands and knees, the exquisite tease sliding one arm between the pillow and Nagisa's slender neck, her free hand reaching down to wrap the fourth year's thigh across her own before slowly closing the gap between them. Waiting a moment for the expectation to build, she then gradually, tentatively, began to work her hips in deep, rich circles, the upperclassman cupping the back of Nagisa's head, her fingers entwined in the fourth year's matted hair, a gentle smile on her lips as she stared directly into her lover's deep brown eyes.

And as those yawning emerald pools slowly consumed her, Nagisa reached tender arms to curl around Shizuma's neck, the red head increasingly at ease as the strength of emotion written in her girlfriend's gaze gradually reassured her, the messages running between them sweeping aside those earlier images from the balcony, banishing the undermining insecurity and rattling uncertainty from before.

Filled with a returning sense of peace, a shiver raced across the red head's skin as once again, that agonizingly close instant of release crept back within her grasp.

As she sensed the change within her lover, Shizuma's lips curled further still, her motions slowing their tempo whilst gathering in pressure, the sensation they caused her lover unrelenting and rhythmic, her emerald eyes betraying her own pleasure as they maintained their commanding control of Nagisa's field of focus; something Shizuma had always done when the girls made love, the very same trick that Nagisa had turned against her teacher earlier on in the evening.

And with her face gradually flushing, Nagisa's tiny form tensed as she found herself reaching further and further for each progressive breath, her heart rocked by each pounding beat that pulled the elusive feeling closer until, with an all consuming rush, her orgasm finally took her, the young girl's back arching as she felt her muscles tense involuntarily. She tipped her head back, her brown eyes rolling closed and her lips cracking apart, the Aoi girl feeling Shizuma's arm pull her closer in as the other girl's hips ground deeper and slower against hers.

And for a brief moment it seemed as though the world around them was still, their bodies moving but stationary, the seconds inconsequential and meaningless, the distractions around them sliding away.

Here, wrapped in her lover's arms, cocooned in their safety and security, here the young Etoile was certain once more. Lying beside this wonderful woman, this alluring stranger that had walked into her life and singled her out for a bond so enduring and unique that she could no longer imagine her life without it, here, she would forever remain whole.

She wanted the moment to last, prayed the doubts would never return, wishing the couple so far unreachable that the world and its preying eyes could never come between them again.

And for that brief, fleeting moment, Nagisa was complete.

o o o

Kaname grinned, the fifth year wearing a lopsided smile as she plodded wearily down the entrance hall steps, the ache in her black-clad figure betraying both the long afternoon at the stables and the unexpectedly turbulent evening that had followed it.

"Well I didn't expect the old bat to show up at the end," she said, "I had no idea it had gotten that late."

Grinning evilly, she made a further addition that came complimented with a sizable serving of vindictive bemusement,

"Miyuki'll be for the high jump tomorrow."

Amane stopped above her on the top step, the show jumper stretching in a less than infeminant manner given her smouldering attire, the fifth year rolling her neck to ease her tired shoulders. Ruffling her hair back into a more familiarly disorganized mess, she pondered the distance back to the Dormitories with a weary sigh, pulling her oversized Spican overcoat even tighter around herself.

"Don't be so evil Kaname," she murmured absent-mindedly, continuing down the stairs to join her companion at the bottom.

The evening had been a strange one, of that there was no doubt, but having witnessed the obscure transgression between the Miatorian trio just prior to the entertainment proper, Amane had found herself distracted enough for the earlier evening's events to slip from her mind, giving the otherwise embattled fifth year the opportunity to somehow relax enough to begin to enjoy herself.

She'd even managed to dance, she mused, albeit only for a brief while. What Kaname must have made of that she had no idea.

Faced however with the youthful glee of the youngsters she'd been roped into helping eject towards the end, matters with Amane's own notable other had soon sprung back to mind.

Hikari's face from the Dormitory, after all, had been anything but the picture of happiness she'd been greeted with as the older pair had escorted the youngsters out towards the manned exits, the most unfortunate of look-a-likes from one of the junior classes having doppleganged Hikari's image back into her mind after numerous others had come close to doing so already.

After that, Amane had understandably fallen back in on herself rather quickly.

"Oi!" the tennis star snapped, rapping her fellow Spican in the ribs.

"Snap out of it eh?" she jibed, noting the sullen tone and the extended silence that had followed it, "there's no way I'm carrying your sorry ass back to the Dorms, no matter how much those heels might be hurting you."

Sarcasm flashed in her coal black eyes, and once again Kaname did her best to keep the former-Etoile's emotional vessel afloat.

Despite the severity of the afternoon's events, the young woman had somehow managed to do a reasonable job so far.

But the horse rider could only manage a half-smile this time, the fifth year sighing as she shook her head, Amane glancing back toward her dark haired companion walking beside her.

As funny as the image of Spican's self-appointed Queen struggling back home with the Prince's unwieldy weight in her arms might be, Amane couldn't shake the feeling that Hikari had already seen enough as it was, the Kenjo girl carrying her home only making a proverbial layer of icing to add to the cake.

"I can see that one going down well Kenjo-san," she muttered as she subconsciously vocalised the point, "perhaps there's been enough damage done for one night eh?"

Twinkling black slits sparkled with mischief, and the council girl grappled to tone a convoluted and unashamedly playful reply, the effort only cut short by Amane's blunt dismissal,

"Leave it Kaname," she breathed wearily, her scrutinizing gaze having caught the other girl's intent.

Kaname fell quickly silent; her mood sinking like a lead balloon, the dark haired troublemaker once again skirting Amane's earlier evening fragility.

"Yeah, well…" the tennis star muttered, looking away in a distracted feint.

Amane loosed a hushed tut as she glanced away herself, the fifth year as much frustrated by Kaname's relentlessness as she was by her own brooding.

Why she felt so suddenly premenstrual about the whole situation she was completely unsure, the evening's events with the blonde third year having otherwise remained strangely detached since she'd witnessed Nagisa's territorial display atop the Grand Hall stage.

There was something… notable, in the way that it had left her mindset after. A sudden spark of nonchalance perhaps that quickly reminded Amane of the huge expanse between her own relationship with Hikari and the almost unbreakable bond between the Miatorians, their contrasting position on the sliding scale of conviction and plausibility soon allowing matters with the third year to quietly slip away in the presence of such an inescapably infectious atmosphere.

And Shizuma, my god, what were you up to tonight? she pondered. Nothing stupid and damaging she hoped. A trip to the Hanazono Dormitory once discharge was complete was most definitely in order.

Amane sighed again, tiredness overwhelming her as she let the considerations slip. Tomorrow would mean an early start and yet another extended period of upheaval and intrusion with the arrival of so many eager-to-ask adults who would undoubtedly ply her for advice on furthering their own child's equestrian career, an experience she would almost certainly be required to suffer by the Spican staff.

Although not, it seemed, by her still sullen school council President, Shion having failed to recover from her earlier ordeal at the hands of the Nanto girl, her appearance at the Ball both fleeting and distracted.

What would become of President Tomori, Amane briefly wondered, not that it appeared anyone actually cared anymore.

Kaname, the council assistant having remained silent until now, then disrupted the other girl's musings,

"The redeye bus doesn't run for an hour or two Ohtori-san. If you don't mind me catching a quick shower first, I'll grab my stuff as soon as we're back to your room so I can be out of your way."

She tipped her head in admission,

"You must be tired; you don't need me disturbing your sleep."

The defeat in her voice sounded uncharacteristically genuine; it was as though the dark haired girl had somehow resigned herself to something during the still.

Amane looked across at the Kenjo woman with a baffled frown,

"Why would you do that?" she asked blankly, the black clad figure unreadable,

"I said you could stay until the morning."

And as Kaname failed to reply, the tomboy beside was left waiting for an explanation that was never to arrive.

o o o

Seething brown eyes watched as the lofty couple neared the building's ornate front entrance, the Spican duo remaining in their seemingly cosy state at a distance, the onlooker considering them now having caught none of the conversation on the walk back.

Momomi had tailed the women for almost the entire day, the brunette only breaking occasionally to suffer brief moments of harrowing weakness when she'd caught herself nearly fleeing the school building in a flood of tears, her heart betraying its fragile sub-shadow as she'd watched the two school stars pass the time by.

Particularly difficult had been their short excursion onto the dance floor, the women looking unsettlingly comfortable as the enamoured juniors around them had swooned at their presence and grace.

'_How dare she?'_ the brunette raged_, 'How dare she in front of everyone like that?'_

Not only had Kaname jilted her so publicly, but now she was doing her utmost best to broadcast her new relationship to the world. Despite three years together, _three years_, that fucking bitch had never once been so vocal about their feelings for one another. Never once had she held her in public the same way she'd held Amane tonight.

The shadowy figure shuddered with anger, her fist clenched to her lips, her eyes welling once more.

_ 'That snide, ungrateful, uncaring fucking bitch!'_

But the torrent wouldn't wash itself out, no matter how hard her insides raged, and the fifth year found herself simply unable to reach the calm she sought.

She'd repay the bitch, tenfold or more, no matter how far she had to go to do so. Long before she could ever celebrate her comfortable new life, Kaname Kenjo would pay.

Stopping short of the Dormitory drive, Momomi paused beside the bushes, waiting as her point of focus climbed the sweeping steps into the Dormitory doorway proper, watching as the girls disappeared into the dim entrance hall beyond.

They would no doubt share that snivelling sheboy's room tonight, she thought, scowling again in fury. Perhaps she should just burn the floor down and save herself the trouble later...

Biting back the bitterness, she shook her head as she stepped out into the dim glow of the pathway lights.

This was all too much tonight, too much for even Momomi to cope with. Raising a clammy palm to the side of her head, she rubbed her pounding temple.

'_I need to sleep, I need this out of my head'_ she continued.

It was only half way up the stairs that her idle gaze caught the silhouette huddled on the edge of the far step, the figure holding its knees before her. Approaching out of curiosity, the Kiyashiki girl watched as the image took form, the youngster's chin resting on her knees, her hand tucked beneath with her fingers curled against her lips for comfort. She was holding herself, a troubled look in her eyes and her long, twisting pink hair framing her sloping shoulders.

"Okuwaka-kun, what are you doing out here?" the fifth year demanded, her voice regaining its air of superiority.

The first year stirred only slightly, her gaze shifting to her flank, just far enough to register the council assistant in her peripheral vision. She was intent on her distraction it seemed.

"Waiting," she mumbled, the statement aloof and confusing.

"There's no one else left at the Hall," the fifth year replied, her attention slipping elsewhere, "go back to your Dormitory."

As she turned away, she expected some form of acceptance to echo across her shoulder, but when none came she snapped back to the junior, adding with cold derision,

"Go inside Okuwaka-kun, you'll make yourself ill and I won't be held responsible when your parents arrive tomorrow."

But the youngster remained unmoving, and unwilling to waste further time on the hapless junior, Momomi flicked a gesture of dismissive irritation as she wheeled back toward the Dorms, content to leave the ridiculous child to the bellowing winds and gathering rain.

Curling the tips of her pink hair once more around her frozen fingers, Tsubomi felt a salty tear wash its chill path down across her cheek.


	20. Epilogue Winter Term

___(Illustrations, previews and author meta for this fanfiction can be found on the Studio Nine Sparrows page on facebook)_

**_Strawberry Panic ~ The Gravity of Love_**  
_Winter Term, Epilogue_

**Tamao watched as the gothic metal hand completed its second pass, the clock mechanism halting briefly as the archaic movement's momentum slipped between cog groupings and the minute hand shuffled that tiny step closer toward Tamao's point of expectation.**

6:57 the flip display beneath the analogue face then clicked over to, the individual plates clicking and clacking as they fell back into place.

The fourth year watched briefly as the dusty black and white display made its proclamation, sighing softly before dropping her deep violet eyes back to the white linen duvet cover she rested upon. The sound of the shower persisted throughout the dormitory in the mean time, saturating the space beneath the older Etoile's train of thought.

It had been a heavy night, of that there was no doubt at all. The fourth year remained in her ball gown despite the long hours past, and her otherwise perfectly combed hair showed the first signs of needing to be tied back for presentation's sake.

Her appearance was the last thing playing on the young Etoile's mind however.

Tamao had remained with Miyuki in that classroom until gone three or four in the morning, the Etoile Aînée initially resistant to partaking in Miyuki's reminiscence, but all too quickly finding herself drawn by the parallels in Miyuki's tale to her own position as most notable other party. As such, Tamao had forced herself to relax a little, listening intently as the sixth year worked against her demons, the shattered Rokujo girl slowly emerging from the evening's devastation.

Taking in what had been said, the Hanazono history now laid utterly bare before her, Tamao was sure more than ever before of what would be required of her following Nagisa's warm reacceptance the previous afternoon; of what she'd have to do both to secure the future of that friendship and to maintain her own mental stability.

There was no way now that she would allow herself to become the next Miyuki Rokujo, no circumstance under which she would permit herself to fall foul of that precarious slope down toward bitterness and resentment.

Nagisa and Shizuma would remain an absolute in her mind, something she could never allow herself to doubt the future of. She would stay the close friend and confidant she'd always wished she could be to someone, and the rest, the telling expectations that her interactions with the red head had given birth to… well that belonged to another realm, something she would have to work out alone once more, something she would have to hope presented itself in another companionship elsewhere.

Her place at Nagisa's side would be one of support and understanding, and that would be all the gratification she could expect to draw from it.

Nothing 'less than' about that she'd once heard someone else say, and with as much conviction as she could muster, that now became her modus operandi.

As such, when it came to leaving the classroom, intent and necessity conveniently dovetailed, the council President less than enthusiastic about returning to her own dormitory for fear of waking Shizuma if she happened to be next door, and Tamao wanting to return to her own room to retrieve something of significance she felt she needed before the morning's coming interactions.

Agreeing on early morning refreshments, the two seniors had retired to Tamao's dormitory for fresh tea, after which Miyuki had eventually disappeared off into the shower to clean up while Tamao continued in her place of deep consideration, the fourth year waiting patiently for the clock to strike seven so she could begin the morning's work.

And as the antique Swiss time piece clicked one step closer to seven o'clock, Tamao readjusted the prize she'd sought from returning to her room, the single silver band that adorned her right wrist now warming to her body temperature, the dainty heart-shaped locket that hung from it spiralling in the early morning light.

"To the best friend anyone could wish for – Aoi-san & Hanazono-san," she whispered as she held the pendant still while she reread the inscription, the young Etoile once again determined to continue as just that.

o o o

Nagisa giggled as she bolted from the former-Etoile's reach, stumbling precariously across the length of the dormitory mattress before almost tumbling off the other end. Wild eyed and playful in expression, the youngster whirled back toward the older upperclassman with her hands grasping awkwardly behind her back.

"I'm trying to put it _on_ Shizuma, not take it off!" she asserted, the red head fumbling with the clips on her delicately laced underwear.

She was naked beside that and her knickers, and the watching sixth year retained a somewhat predatory undertone as she stalked the space at the other end of the room.

Shizuma's smile twisted briefly with the further hint of mischievousness, after which she offhandedly surrendered the chase, the older girl waving her acceptance with an air flippancy given both girls knew full well that she'd have the entire evening to reengage that particular battle.

Pushing wayward silver strands back from her face, the former-Etoile straightened up, smoothing her uniform down as she regarded the younger girl through her lazy emerald gaze.

"Well if you hadn't slept in so late you wouldn't have had this problem would you," she flashed back with an air of moral superiority. Shizuma then tipped her crown to one side as she adjusted her hairclip.

"And you snored like a pig, so not only did you make yourself late by lying in, you also prolonged my misery as well" she teased, Nagisa poo-pooing the idea as she poked her tongue back through a cheeky grin.

Glancing into the wall mirror and happy with her own appearance, Shizuma then returned her attention to Nagisa's.

"It's ten past my love, let's not be late and start the day on a bad foot," she said.

Nagisa nodded her agreement, the happy air slipping slightly as she returned her attentions to the task at hand with a more serious resolve than before.

Today didn't promise to be easy, something both girls had long since accepted, but once out of the way, the previous evening's social consequences could be filed for the length of the Yuletide break, while the necessary exchanges with both Miyuki and Tamao became something that could be handled as and when the most appropriate opportunities presented themselves, eased by the vacuum of an almost empty Dormitory Hall.

Shizuma to a degree seemed eager to face these challenges, Nagisa understandably a little less so, but still fully appreciative of the need, even if she disliked the underlying concept. Miyuki would have to be a very different woman come spring before the redhead would back down again, such was the level of resentment she retained.

No more door mat, no more walkover. Whilst Miyuki might not be fully responsible for her feelings, Nagisa had no intentions of holding her tongue when the school council President opted to vent them in further inappropriate manners. It was time everyone involved in their obscure little assembly grew up before the implications ruined life for everyone, including the other girls around them.

Nagisa found her mind drifting to little Chiyo as she buttoned up her petticoat, reaching for her black Miatorian dress as she pictured the tiny first year standing in the PA well.

She would visit her petite sœur before Chiyo's parents arrived to collect her; concern would only nag the fourth year until spring term otherwise.

Clipping the black uniform into place, she looked up at the silver haired woman before her with a sideways glance, a flush of warmth reaching her somewhere private, echoed by the rush of physical memory.

That woman is insatiable, she thought to herself, a quiet smile reaching her lips, the sentiment reflected in her swimming auburn eyes.

Shizuma caught the tone.

"And what are you thinking about now young missy?" she inquired, the subtext in her voice all too clear.

"I'm thinking we're going to make use of that spar at your Summer House this holiday," the red head mumbled quietly, her eyes somewhere else as she reached for her hair brush and bands.

Pushing aside the immediately appealing proposition, the older girl interjected quickly, Shizuma's tone carrying a demanding edge to it.

"Leave it down," she asserted, her emerald eyes sparkling softly as she regarded her lover, "you know I prefer it that way."

The red head shuffled the wooden handle between her fingers for a moment, the brush rocking on its edge against the writing desk's hard oak surface as a brief but distance thought crossed the back of Nagisa's mind, the fourth year quietly picturing that dark haired spectre on the balcony during the previous evening. Pushing the memory aside however, the young woman nodded in agreement,

"Yes Shizuma-sama," she said, and she turned back to her fiancée, smiling as she met her lover's warm green gaze.

"Would you brush it for me please?" she asked.

o o o

Hitomi was the first to approach the Hanazono couple as they descended the foyer stairs into the churning chaos below. Collection day was already in full swing, with several of the less patient parental units already present in the hallway, and waiting for their daughters to appear. Hurrying the length of the residential building, various school council members would then be running between dormitories, quickly ensuring that each individual was ready for departure before returning to the entrance to complete the discharge documentation and see the girl off.

It was a long, arduous task that would no doubt take the full length of the morning. However, this was protocol, and the formality was a requirement of the Sister's oath of custody and protection, the Christian sentiment of which remained very much as stern and resolute as it had a century previously when Miator had first opened, such was the dedication of the staff to maintain tradition.

Although Nagisa had witnessed this once already, the sheer scale of the operation still overwhelmed her, the noise of the cars outside and the sheer weight of numbers present both there and within the Dormitory foyer something quite unnerving.

Quietly descending the stairs, she did her best to retain her regal air as representative of all three schools, Shizuma remaining close beside her, although at a proper and appropriate distance whilst within such a public forum.

This decreased considerably however when the beleaguered looking Tougi girl climbed the stairs toward the couple, her plum bob betraying her troubled slate eyes hidden beneath.

"Etoile-sama, Shizuma-sama, I need to talk to you both," she said, nodding hastily before adding with emphasis, "in private if I may."

"Is something wrong Hitomi?" Shizuma asked, her voice edged with concern.

"It's about last night," came the council assistant's reply, her manner overcome with her intent.

However Nagisa's point of focus fell directly behind the sixth year, fixed at the bottom of the stairs instead.

Behind Shizuma's kinder garden friend stood another figure, the young woman wrapped in an ice blue dress, her long dark hair falling across her shoulders.

"Tamao-chan?" the red head whispered under her breath, her heart in her throat as she considered the other girl's expression and attire.

Catching the red head's worried gaze but not her hushed exclamation, Hitomi turned quickly, unsure of who to expect.

"Etoile-sama," she then repeated immediately, bowing briefly before the older representative.

Tamao remained silent a moment longer, her body language worn and her appearance fast betraying it. She'd obviously not slept, nor had she taken the time to change from her ball dress. Nagisa quickly noted with growing concern, the presence of tear stains across the front of Tamao's dress, not that her fellow Etoile's eyes showed the hint of them having been hers.

"Nagisa-chan," the dark haired girl finally muttered with a low but fond smile. Repeating the greeting, she nodded to the others,

"Shizuma-sama, Tougi-san," she continued.

Shizuma and Hitomi gestured their replies as the Etoile Cadette drifted from beside them and down the steps toward her fourth year classmate.

"Has Tamao-chan not slept?" Nagisa asked in dismay, her expression dropping as she took her friend's hands in her own.

Tamao smiled wearily, her heart warmed by the concern.

"It's okay Nagisa-chan, I'm fine," she said, reassuring the other fourth year by squeezing the red head's fingers.

"It's been a long night, that's all," she finished.

Shizuma's face retained an air of thoughtful distraction and she tipped her gaze to the front of Tamao's dress.

"You don't… happen to know where Miyuki is, do you?" she asked apprehensively.

The fourth year looked up from Nagisa's embrace, her face shifting slightly.

"With all respect Shizuma-sama, I'm not sure you should be asking that question just yet," she replied, her voice appropriately lowered and polite, although carried by a firm undertone. She nodded briefly before continuing,

"I believe you'll find she'll approach you when she's ready."

Shizuma raised an eyebrow,

"You've already spoken to her?" the former-Etoile asked.

Tamao nodded gently.

"Is she okay? What did she say to you Suzumi-san?" Shizuma pressed.

But Tamao's eyes narrowed slightly, her air slipping a good step toward authoritarian,

"Enough to know you shouldn't be asking where she is yet Shizuma-sama. Not yet, it wouldn't be fair," she replied.

The former-Etoile chewed her bottom lip, her expression openly troubled, Shizuma worried by the implication of Tamao's words for Miyuki's state of mind and the distinct possibility of an all too aggressive subtext buried within the fourth year's tone. The last thing Shizuma had wanted from last night's rebuttal was to have made a new enemy as well as hurt her dear old friend. But then as her eyes wandered vacantly from Tamao's face, she caught the glint of something metallic, something Nagisa's left hand was already toying with.

The red head glanced back in the pause as though she'd read her lover's mind, the object's presence marked in its declaration and importance.

Catching her girlfriend's expression, Shizuma's emerald eyes then returned to Tamao's wrist, and then slowly back to meet the older fourth year's gaze.

"Tamao-chan," she breathed, and the darker Etoile smiled wearily.

"Shizuma-sama," she replied, half shrugging her exhaustion. Descending the stairs carefully, the Hanazono woman drew her arms around the fourth year girls still half embraced before her, a gentle hand brushing across Tamao's cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered, and Tamao's face washed briefly with a tired but happy sadness, her eyes loaded and full.

All three knew the significance that the long absent bracelet carried, as well as that of Tamao's decision to finally wear it.

Unable to hold either girls' gaze for fear of bubbling over, the older Etoile let her deep blue eyes fall to the floor, the girls heads drawing in close, the trio collapsing briefly in a poignant three-way hug.

"How touching," came a stern voice from behind the group, the words preceded by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Turning toward the ground floor carpet, the trio split by enough distance so that they could all see the speaker, the group considering the oh so pretentious subtext underwriting Reiko's body language, the fifth year stood with her hand on her hip and her wicked sapphire eyes twinkling in the low light of her silhouette.

"Unfortunately we have more pressing matters for the Etoile to contend with," she continued, the young woman considering the finer details of her fingernail as she pressed her right index finger together against her thumb.

"The police are here," she said, casually glancing up to satisfy herself with the shocked reaction.

"Although not currently residential, it would seem one of the Spican students has gone missing from her home in Momoyama," she explained, before adding with deliciously delivered dramatics,

"The Nanto family would also like to know where their daughter is, given they've arrived to collect her and no one has seen the child since yesterday's afternoon meal."

Cocky as she delivered such a damning string of news, the would be council President then stated the obvious just in case everyone else in the foyer had missed it,

"Ladies, it would appear our sister institute has developed a pair of runaways."


	21. An Unexpected Return

___(Illustrations, previews and author meta for this fanfiction can be found on the Studio Nine Sparrows page on facebook)_

**_Strawberry Panic ~ The Gravity of Love_**  
_First Interlude_

_'An Unexpected Return'_

**_"M__oshi moshi?" came a commanding voice, the slender woman behind it leant idly against the living room doorway in her shared city-centre apartment, her legs aching having just risen from an extended period crouched before a nearby sofa, the tall figure taking the chance to stretch her limbs out as she answered the waiting telephone._**

_"My god, now there's a voice I've not heard in a while," she said, her free hand scratching the back of her neck subconsciously, "How are you bo-"_

_She paused, her coal black eyes reflecting the light from a wide wall mounted fish tank situated to her side, the young woman obviously having been superseded by the voice at the other end._

_"No, no it's fine Rain, go on," she replied, the name drawing the soft brown eyes of a second woman at the other end of the room out of curiosity. This figure was sat cross legged in the lap of a wide leather sofa, the young woman looking tired and weary and wearing nothing but some flimsy hipster shorts, a thin beige shoal draped around her shoulders and bust as she nursed a swollen, well rounded belly in the autumn heat._

_The conversation continued,_

_"What? There? Right now?" her partner was asking._

_The dark haired woman taking the call looked exasperated._

_"Jesus, which rock did that bitch crawl out from under?" she exclaimed._

_The moments passed slowly, the lull only drawing the second figure's attention even further._

_"Kaname?" she asked in a soft voice, but the flustered twenty something waved her hand in dismissal._

_"What? Well I hope she didn't get an answer," the dark haired woman was saying._

_Another pause._

_"No, no, of course not, I know what she can be like. Look, I'll speak to Miyuki; if there's anyone that can talk sense into the bitch it'll be her."_

_She nodded briefly as though the calling party might somehow have seen her through the phone cable._

_"No, not at all," she gestured, "it's only a short drive from here. I'll leave after I've run a bath for the beached one. It won't take long."_

_Despite the obvious intrigue the conversation was generating, the soft brown eyes observing from the sofa now fondly rolled with a warm smile, their owner shifting her hands across her belly lovingly, her mind lost briefly in the physical sensations within._

_"Will do; you'll call back if you need help yeah?" the former tennis star was finishing,_

_"Same to you both, talk soon."_

_And at that she returned the slim black handset to its stand._

_"Kaname?" the waiting figure repeated._

_"You wouldn't believe who just showed up at their place," the tall woman mused as she wandered back toward the couch, her slender stature now towering over the figure below._

_"Shizuma?"_

_"Miss middle-of-the-night Hanazono, one in the very same," she replied, her tone somehow sarcastically bemused._

_"Stupid bitch came back looking after all this time," she added._

_Kaname disappeared through the bedroom door, reappearing momentarily as the sound of running water echoed from the bathroom at the back._

_"I won't be gone long I promise," she reassured, "the estate's only a short drive and we're well past rush hour."_

_"Its fine, don't stress," the pregnant woman replied, "I'll lounge for a bit and nap if you're not back in a hurry."_

_There was a brief pause, broken only by the sound of Kaname's footsteps on the wooden floor, followed by the rattle of car keys being collected from a ceramic bowl on the side shelf by the front door._

_"Won't it be a little weird going back?" the brown eyed woman called across the laminate._

_Her tall companion chuckled as she pulled a leather sports jacket over her jumper, reappearing in the living room doorway as she answered the question._

_"Back to Astrea? God I hadn't thought of that," she said, and she grinned wistfully as she continued._

_"Yeah, I guess."_

_Then, after another long pause those soft brown eyes disappeared beneath a furrowed brow as they reconsidered the matter at hand._

_"So Shizuma came back to find her?" she asked._

_The dark haired woman paused, confused by her partner's tone._

_"That's what Rain said, yes?"_

_"And you're going to get Miyuki to stop her, right?"_

_"Well given everything that's happened, that would seem the prudent choice wouldn't it?" the dark haired woman asked._

_There was another long pause._

_"Are you sure?"_

_The living room descended into silence, the sound of the bath tub and the fish tank pump bubbling along musically in the background._

_The tall figure in the sports jacket finally cocked her head in response,_

_"So after what she did to Nagisa, you'd honestly have a reason why not to?"_

_And finally, the telling answer came,_

_"Well we were hardly holding all the answers that day, were we..."_


	22. Prologue Winter Break

___(Illustrations, previews and author meta for this fanfiction can be found on the Studio Nine Sparrows page on facebook)_

**_Strawberry Panic ~ The Gravity of Love_**  
_Winter Break, Prologue_

**Yaya's fingers gripped the chain link fence with both hands, her upper body weight hanging heavily from her freezing digits as she leaned in against the enclosure wall, both for the support but also as a means of venting her mounting frustration.**

Her temper bubbled over as her impatience met its limitations, the youngster slamming a clenched fist into the dulled alloy weave, the fence in turn rippling with a distinctive metallic chink as the impact flowed across its surface.

This was the fifth such place she'd led Hikari to since the bus had arrived in outer Taito early that morning, the depot at Minami Senju station a lonely, cold, foggy affair, but nothing like the shit hole she'd remembered it as, the obvious signs of redevelopment only continuing to persist as the companions had walked from block to block, Yaya in search of someone, anyone that would recognize her from her earlier years.

But each time she'd reached her intended destination the story had been the same, the areas either boarded off and marked with demolition warnings, or deserted and empty, the once teaming parks and skate board recs now a hollow shell compared to their equivalents in the vivid childhood memories the teenager still retained.

Yaya sighed heavily, her heart sinking as her shrinking selection of options re-presented themselves, the less appealing of those on her list now edging closer and closer toward unavoidable and inevitable.

Hikari remained silent behind her, the tiny blonde watching her troubled friend vent whilst doing her best not to comment, the dark haired girl already having made it clear on various occasions throughout the day that Hikari's constant questions and inquiries were only making matters worse. She was so far out of her depth by now, Hikari had simply resigned herself to remain the silent partner while Yaya went to work, the determined youngster so very much more experienced in the ways of the world than the Konohana girl had imagined.

Standing in her jean shorts and grey mohair thigh highs, her bleached black crop top showing far too much of her skinny midriff than was sensible in the chilly air, Yaya felt as helpless as the bellowing black leather overcoat that hung from her shoulders, the garment dancing idly to the evening breeze's Brownian tune.

Since when had this place become such a dead end? There should be people here the Nanto girl told herself, people that knew her and knew the guys she was trying to hook up with. She wasn't even hampered by the otherwise typical lack of funds she'd have expected to have been plagued by were she a resident here, given that the information she sought would more than likely come at a price. Yaya had withdrawn as much as she could from Hikari's family visa while they were still in Momoyama, the shrewd teen having then cut the card into pieces to avoid the temptation of using it again later when cash became harder to come by, the withdrawal ATM identification number bound to give their location away.

But despite the newly acquired resources she was still in this ridiculously frustrating bind, and still no closer to securing the girls somewhere safe to stay. After a long day of crawling from place to place, the weary third year was just about ready to drop. Unlike the pretty blonde, Yaya had hardly slept on the bullet train, her head racing like a trap dog on pro-plus and her heart thumping like an oversized odaiko drum. She had to find them somewhere to crash before night fell, or the girls would be faced with either the unpleasant prospect of choosing from the dodgier ID free hostels on Arakawa side, or the less than appealing alternative involving a trashcan and some newspaper on the outskirts of Tamihime Park, something even she found repulsive after what seemed like a lifetime in well-to-do Kyoto. This was definitely becoming an issue of time, and as the sun dipped low in the evening sky, the temperature was fast dropping back toward single digits.

She glanced back toward her roommate, cursing the blonde's slightness of figure, Yaya's flimsy pastel summer dress the only item of clothing they'd found to fit the once-Etoile, her accompanying woollen wrap doubtful to do anything to stay the cold.

Yes, very much an issue of time indeed.

Biting her lip in irritation, Yaya pushed away from the chain link barrier, the teenager abandoning the old skate park as she swept her dark mane clear from the back of her rigid jacket collar on the way back to her roommate at the curb side, Yaya's hands in her pockets and her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I'm sorry Hikari," she muttered, parsing her lips as she shrugged again sheepishly.

"Only a few more I promise," she heard herself repeating.

Hikari smiled warmly nonetheless, sliding her hands around the loop of Yaya's arm, squeezing herself in tightly against her dear friend's jacket.

"It's okay Yaya-chan, I'm sure you'll find them soon enough," the tiny blonde replied, glancing back up toward Yaya's dark eyes with a questioning look,

"Who are these friends we're looking for anyway? I don't remember Yaya-chan ever having had visitors at the Dormitories before? Are they friends from back home?" she asked.

But Yaya didn't answer, the brooding third year privately amused by the thought of these particular acquaintances wandering around the toffee-nosed estates of Astrea Hill.

o o o

Shion stalked from the meeting room in a torrent of irritation and fury, the council President already delayed once by the numerous disciplinary matters generated by the previous evening's debauchery, and then yet again by the idiotic behaviour displayed by that wretched Nanto child.

Hurrying off down the corridor, she left the Miatorian trio to themselves, Shizuma and the two Etoile also present during the consultation meeting with the local police, but the Spican senior less than eager to speculate afterward as she raced to escape the horrid confines of the school premises, a car already waiting and the sixth year minutes away from being somewhere where she could breathe once more.

Tamao watched her go as she held the door open for the visiting investigators, the older Etoile trading concerned looks with her peers as the three bid the flannel-suited gentlemen goodnight and safe journey.

Playing the responsible host, Nagisa then led them toward the main exit on her own.

Left together outside the council chambers, Shizuma and Tamao stood in silence.

"Well we know the girls mean business… considering the amount of money Hikari withdrew after leaving the estate," Shizuma muttered, her words ultimately meant for herself but her thoughts leaking from their place of confinement. Tamao continued the train of thought for her companion however, the concerned Etoile following on from Shizuma's lead.

"They must be reasonably confident of having somewhere safe to go too; they didn't take a change of clothes…"

The two seniors exchanged brief but worried glances.

"What's she like Tamao-chan, the Nanto girl I mean?" the sixth year asked, "I've socialized with Hikari on several occasions but rarely spoken to Yaya at all. She always seemed the moody type. What do you think she's up to?" the former-Etoile inquired.

Tamao sighed heavily,

"I'm not sure. But Yaya has a talent for the dramatic when she chooses. They could be going anywhere really," she replied, thinking momentarily before tagging on,

"I worry for Hikari. She's not the most experienced of girls."

The two students remained silent afterward, the evening's gravity having fully out-swayed the appeal of end of term release, Shizuma already having noted with unspoken dismay the direct implications for their planned stay at the Summer House, neither Etoile being free to leave premises while the school had students out and missing. There was only so much the Sisters could do alone after all.

Tamao turned back to close the council chamber doors, content to leave the glasses and water jugs until morning while there were so few people left in the Dormitories to find them, the end of term time breaks so liberatingly informal in that respect. It was just as Tamao was sliding the second panel into place that Shizuma stopped her mid-action, the sixth year's slender fingers resting on the poet's hand.

"Thank you, Tamao," she whispered quietly.

The dark haired Etoile glanced to one side, her gaze lowered and her eyes avoiding Shizuma's.

"I…" she began, but fell silent as the words evaded her.

Shizuma smiled meekly, squeezing her companion's hand briefly before turning to attend the lights further down the hall.

"We should eat; the search and these endless meetings have swallowed the day and I'm sure we're all starving. Rather than bother the staff this late, perhaps we can find ourselves something in the upstairs kitchens?"

Tamao remained still, the suggestion washing past her.

Catching the lack of response, Shizuma turned back toward the younger student.

"Tamao-chan?"

Dark blue eyes traversed the eloquently patterned wallpaper before snapping to focus within the silver haired girl's line of sight.

"Don't let me become another Miyuki Shizuma," she whispered quietly.

The Hanazono woman was taken aback.

"Don't let me make the same mistakes with Nagisa that she did with you," Tamao continued, and turning fully to face her former-Etoile, the fourth year held a long breath before finishing her carefully selected choice of words.

"And Shizuma-sama, promise me… promise me you'll do the right thing by her, promise me that you'll fix what you've broken; at least give me the hope that Nagisa might do the same by me," the dark haired girl finished.

And while Shizuma remained frozen by her astonishment, Tamao floated off down the hall, the fourth year mumbling something quietly about needing a moment alone.

o o o

Frustration having given way to rising desperation now, Yaya hurried her steps on the empty sidewalk, the sound of their footfalls echoing as she tugged again on Hikari's hand for the small blonde to keep up.

As they crossed the street back toward the deserted train station, the welcome sight of the green and white neon signs briefly sparked the reassurance that perhaps Yaya-chan might have somewhere less intimidating for the girls to try, and that she would soon be leading herself and Hikari onto somewhere brighter, cleaner, and perhaps a little more inhabited; the eerie silence here in Sanya the most terrifying aspect of the less than inviting district Hikari had found herself traversing.

But that reassurance was gone as quickly as it had come, Yaya whisking the blonde past the rain-stained white tiles on the station's south exit, past the vacated bicycle racks and out underneath the super structure of the metro flyover, the sound of the trains resonating loudly as they trundled by above them.

Winding around a rising metal staircase, the companions climbed their way back to the brighter street lights above, crossing two low wooden fences and another empty parking lot before climbing a second set of stairs on the far side, the girls edging slowly toward a long, narrow looking bridge in the darkness beyond them.

Her nerves getting the better of her, Hikari piped up timidly,

"Uh, Yaya-chan… should we be walking around a place like this so late at night?" she asked, the sun having long dipped from sight and the Tokyo horizon now alight with distant skyscrapers and the office buildings of the wealthier districts surrounding Taito. A little to her left, Hikari could have sworn she'd seen the Shinjuku building that the faculty sensei had lectured the girls about in Human Geography.

"Why, does this place unnerve you?" Yaya snapped in mindless irritation, the blonde girl pulling her hand back in the moments following Yaya's words.

Stopping on the apex of the wide, curving bridge, Hikari hugged herself to shoo the cold away, and to do something to avert the building apprehension.

"No," she replied, the noise a little too much like a whining junior, the third year trying to sound more adult having caught the after thought before continuing,

"It's just… very dark, that's all Yaya-chan, and we might get lost if we can't see where we're going," she added in justification.

Yaya sighed, more at herself than at her companion. She reached out her hand again, trying to sound reassuring this time.

"Don't worry Hikari, I know where I'm going," she replied, her tone somehow more resigned and weary than it was annoyed or condescending.

Hikari eyed the outstretched digits a short while longer before biting her lip and accepting them. She didn't like this strange place, even less so now it was dark, but Yaya obviously knew where she was going, even if the girls had spent most of the day going round and round in circles.

When her companion had told her that they were going to go to Tokyo during their escape from the Dormitories the previous evening, this was not at all what Hikari had expected.

"Cmon, it's not much further," Yaya muttered, the third year turning back to the path ahead of them.

o o o

"Welcome back Tamao-chan," Nagisa chimed, glancing up from the piping hot saucepan her girlfriend was busy attending on one of the Dormitory kitchen stoves.

Tamao smiled back wearily, nodding her appreciation as she approached.

"You're making dinner?" she inquired politely, perching with her folded arms resting upon the white polycarbonate surface as she watched Shizuma work. She'd changed, and once again wore her crisp Miatorian uniform.

The sixth year replied with a smile and a sly sideways glance,

"Ramen. No promises eh," she grinned, the older student hoping to sweep aside the earlier exchange with her usual playful humour, the silver haired upperclassman manhandling a spoon as she forcefully separated a stubborn wedge of noodles within the pot.

Tamao accepted the opportunity gracefully, her face blanching with feigned horror as she stuck her tongue out in a mock gag.

"Ugh," she smirked, "rich girl in the kitchen alert."

Shizuma chuckled softly, glad for the lack of continuity as she returned her attentions to the saucepan fully.

"It won't take much longer so I hope you're both ready to face the hang man's noose," she joked.

Both girls smiled in reply, Nagisa moving to curl her arms around Shizuma's waist, and Tamao taking the moment to rest her eyes before seating herself more properly on a nearby stool. The overly extended length of her day was really taking its toll, her slender lower back aching badly. A long soak after dinner suddenly struck her as a particularly appealing idea. Without doubt, after a second day of prolonged upheaval, everyone present in the kitchen would be more than happy to see their beds that night.

o o o

Yaya held her hand up briefly, the third year leaning forward to peer around the corner before signalling to her friend that it was okay to pass.

Stepping out into the street lights, she clutched for Hikari hand's once again, dragging the nervous youngster across the road and into the shadows on the other side.

Passing by the metal-shuttered building as quickly as she could, Yaya kept the blonde's pace pressured until the two girls had cleared another corner and left the intimidating young men gathered on the wall outside the strange meeting place to their own devices.

Hikari was thoroughly petrified.

"Where those men… gangsters Yaya-chan?" she whispered under her breath, her blue eyes swimming in the orange glow, the sight of edged weapons having chilled her soul completely.

The word 'gangster' grated on the dark haired girl's nerves, the lack of acclimatization on her overly privileged companion's part reminding her of a cheesy american chick flick.

"You don't call them that here Hikari," she replied, once again tetchy and irritable as they neared their next destination.

"And you steer clear when you see people like that, okay?" she snapped.

Turning another corner, Yaya stopped dead in her tracks.

"Yaya-chan?" the little blonde asked.

But Yaya was lost in memory, her head hammering with internal resentment, a life time of repressed history rushing back to her.

Hikari looked again at her stationary friend, before glancing around herself.

They stood before a dreary looking residential street, a small parade of shuttered shops on the right hand side, and a large, dominating block of flats on the left.

Leading up from the far side of the slate grey concrete frontage was a winding stone staircase, the bottom of which was partially obscured by a large collection of filthy looking garbage vats, the oversized circular containers on old broken wheels, some of which, in their absence, caused their respective bins to lean at a rather unhealthy angle to the vertical.

Hikari bit her lip again, squeezing her friend's hand for comfort.

Looking up slowly from the parking area, her unsettled blue irises took in the multitude of balcony railings, each floor alight with curtained or shuttered windows, the concrete surrounding them stained with dried water marks and worse.

It was a horrible building, and not only for the lack of elevator, the Konohana girl thought.

"Come on," Yaya muttered, pulling at her roommate's arm, the tiny blonde still considering their surroundings.

"Yaya-chan? Wait, we're… we're going up there?" Hikari asked in astonishment.

"Yes, now hurry up," the dark haired girl replied, Yaya then trotting across the road and under the over hang by the trashcans. Dazed by the vulgarity of the kanji scrawled across the walls, the Konohana girl searched for somewhere less unpleasant to look as she hurried to catch up.

Stopping by the stairwell, Yaya took a moment to peer around the corner.

Looking back, she put an outstretched finger to her lips, Hikari nodding obediently to signal her understanding.

Moving off again, Yaya tiptoed up the stairs, pulling Hikari by the arm, carefully stepping past an old man that lay asleep in the corner of the stairwell, the scruffy figure wearing many, many oversized layers of clothes and huddled against the concrete with his legs sprawled across the girls' path. Passing terrifyingly close to his feet as they edged by timidly, Hikari blanched at the reek of urine and stale yeast, Yaya sneering in disgust.

"You'd think they'd have found him a home by now," she muttered as the flight of stairs turned back on itself.

Hikari's eyes widened at Yaya's comment, but the young girl remained silent for fear of waking the wretched hobo.

Reaching the second floor, the determined Nanto girl led the couple along the west facing terrace, the walkway providing access for the local residents, each apartment having its own front door and a wide bay window and window-sill basket. Most were empty or filled with assorted rubbish, although one of two sported pretty garden plants, their containers better tended and more cared for than the rest.

The graffiti persisted, as did the rubbish, with numerous black bags strewn along the way, some obviously having been there for too long, their contents scattered out from gaping holes torn by scavenging feline claws. The whole place stank of rotting waste and the occasional pile of animal faeces.

Hikari gagged, trying not to wretch as they passed a particularly messy individual's front door, the rubbish pile outside hardly bagged and generally just dumped for someone else to deal with.

"Yaya-chan?" she whimpered.

But the other third year pressed on, rounding the corner to the south side before stopping and sighing heavily a few yards from her intended destination.

Swallowing her apprehension, she turned back to her roommate.

"I'm not going to be long, okay? I want you to wait outside and keep a look out. You're _not_ to come inside, do you understand Hikari?"

The little blonde nodded with her jaw firmly clamped.

"If anyone approaches you, you tell them to sod off. If they don't, you call for me, got it?"

Hikari repeated the gesture, squeezing Yaya's hand again for comfort, but still not understanding why they had to come to such a disgusting, horrible place, or what Yaya sought to gain from the visit.

The dark haired girl brushed a messy curl from Hikari's eyes.

"You do you trust me don't you Hikari?" she asked, and for a third time the youngster repeated her nodding dog impression.

But as Yaya turned away, Hikari's face still alight with her meek smile of acceptance, the dark haired third year could only question her own actions for their utter lack of wisdom.

After all, this _had_ been the last place on earth she'd wanted to try.

Edging forward, she snuck past the bay window and approached the front door. Sweeping a hand beneath the dusty hemp doormat, the young girl deftly removed the door key she'd been looking for, wiping the dried dirt from it before attempting to open the lock.

Her heart pounding in anticipation, she stopped as soon as the lock had clicked its acceptance, the nervous figure holding the slab slightly ajar as she waited for her adrenaline to settle.

Then, her head thumping as she pushed against the portal, Yaya disappeared from Hikari's view.

o o o

It had to have been more than a short while, Hikari retold herself, the youngster gripping the wall for support as her frozen legs threatened to buckle beneath her. Her knees felt weak and her stomach kept threatening to lurch, a combination of the horrid smell from the rubbish bags two doors down and the way her heart leapt each time she heard a noise close by.

Watching fearfully as yet another clank revealed itself to be stray cats marauding the bins below her, Hikari whimpered in the cool night air.

Yaya was taking too long.

Perhaps something had happened to her? Perhaps there'd been someone waiting inside? Perhaps Yaya was in danger?

Hikari's mind raced. She hadn't heard anything and the light behind the curtain still remained dimmed, yet Yaya hadn't returned to fetch her either, and there'd been no signs of her companion moving around inside.

The third year shuddered, terrified for her friend but just as terrified for herself.

Why had Yaya wanted to come to such a horrible, horrible place when it was obviously so dangerous?

The youngster edged forward, her apprehension battling against the motion but her growing concern for her best friend pushing her on regardless.

"Yaya-chan…" she whispered under her breath.

"Yaya-chan?" she repeated.

Creeping further toward the open door, Hikari caught the sound of a clanking noise inside.

She flattened against the wall, her heart pounding and her mind threatening to explode.

What could be making such a noise?

Her fingers trembled, and she reached timidly for the door frame, her fear so great that she had to pull herself toward to the open portal with her hand because her feet refused to move.

Peering around the corner, she could see little but darkness, the door still half open and blocking most of her view.

She pushed carefully on the peeling, faded paint work, the wooden slab swinging slightly before refusing to budge any further, the panel resisting with a strange, bouncy impedance.

Hikari cocked her head in confusion.

Scanning the dimly lit floor, she soon realised the mechanics of the problem, a vast pile of unopened and crumpled envelopes strewn behind the door frame, the mountain of paperwork catching on the base of the door and stopping it from fully opening.

The letters were numerous and assorted, but despite the huge variety of carriage and colours, the name of the addressee remained the same, one Okimoto-sama, or san in the more common advent of the contents being a bill or a council document.

Hikari pushed harder on the door to shift the stack, her apprehension giving way slightly to allow her the strength to complete the task.

Half-stumbling into the corridor, Hikari edged forward in the dark.

Just as she thought she could make out the beginnings of an open doorway at the end of the hall, a mumbling male voice echoed from the darkness.

Hikari froze, waiting in terror to see what would happen next.

The noise repeated, but this time louder and more coherent. A moment later, the voice was asking who was there.

Bright, dazzling light then flooded from the living room situated at the corridor's end and suddenly there was a cry and the sound of breaking glass.

Obscenities barraged from the doorway, and Hikari panicked as the blurred figure of Yaya Nanto rushed back toward her.

"Run!" the sprinting girl screamed, another crash echoing from behind her as a hurtled beer bottle shattered loudly across the hallway wall.

Frozen like a deer in headlights, it wasn't until Yaya was practically atop her that Hikari finally managed to force her feet into motion.

More bottles, and more shouts followed as the girls burst from the front door.

"And don't you ever dare come back here you pathetic little bitch!" came the final declaration, the two girls barely hearing it as they barrelled back toward the stairs.

o o o

With the Sister already fast asleep, and the finer details of the previous evening's events still obscured from the weary Administrator, it fell to Shizuma to do the final walk of the Dormitory premises on her behalf, something the old lady had entrusted to both the silver haired senior and her council orientated former-roommate on numerous occasions given the pair's rare absence from residence, even out of term.

There was a somewhat cosy informality outside the school year, and with the ever present eyes of society out of the way, everyone found their lives much easier as a result.

With the Konohana and Nanto hiatus very much a pressing issue, Mizue had resurfaced in the downstairs lounge where the girls had been gathered after dinner, the trio bidding her a polite greeting before the Sister had made her requests, the tired ascetic wanting to turn in before the early morning meetings with the missing girls' parents the following day.

Knowing the routine all too well, Shizuma had then agreed, the other two heading in opposite directions; Tamao towards the Dormitory she'd once shared with Nagisa, intent on soaking in the bath before bed, and Nagisa towards her room with Shizuma on the upper level to prepare tea and fix their messy bed. The sixth year in the mean time began her walk of the Dormitory building, Mizue already having finished securing the rest of the estate premises, but far too exhausted to complete the entire task alone. The police had already swept the residential hall checking for the two runaways, so there would be unlikely anything of concern for Shizuma to deal with, and certainly nothing the more than capable former-Etoile wouldn't be able to handle. Whilst somewhat irresponsible with her affections and a little wayward with her responsibilities during the period after her Etoile Cadette's passing, the Sister could rarely fault Shizuma's ability.

And so Shizuma found herself wandering the halls, torch in one hand and the master key set in the other, the young woman checking each Dormitory was open for the cleaners whilst making sure all the outside exits were locked for the night. It was thankless task, especially in the late evening chill, but as soon as she'd finished she would be able to return to Nagisa.

It was towards the end of her journey that the young woman found herself faced with a quandary, the sixth year pausing on the upper level, a strange smell catching her nose near the Spican third of the triangular building. Confused, and a little perturbed despite the lack of activated fire alarms, the young woman wandered from dormitory to dormitory, doing her best to track down the smell.

It was a sweet, distinctly floral smell, and the nearer Shizuma came to the source, the more the scent nagged at her sense of recollection. She knew it from somewhere, but couldn't immediately place it.

Turning the northern corner of the dorms, she found herself on the same corridor as the upstairs Spican lounge, the corridor still lit and the smell emanating from within the rest room.

It was at that point that she plucked the word from the air…

Jasmine.

Stopping by the open lounge doorway, Shizuma hesitated, knowing all too well who she'd find within were she to step any further across the threshold. Miyuki had always burnt jasmine when she couldn't sleep, and in the emptiness of the Dormitories, the only person she'd have to face were she to be caught would be the Sister, Mizue more than likely to forgive her given the stress of the term end. It made sense, knowing that Shizuma would have recognized the smell from her neighbouring Dormitory, for the council President to sneak off to the Spican wing in the hopes of remaining alone.

Shizuma sighed, her heart suddenly very low and her head telling her to leave her former roommate in peace. She wouldn't know what to say to Miyuki yet anyway, and Tamao had made it perfectly clear that the intrusion would probably be poorly received.

But standing still as she prepared to push herself away from the open portal as quietly as possible, the sound of soft breathing caught the sixth year's ear, the gentle noise almost as feint as the flicker and pop of the incense burner.

Miyuki was asleep, Shizuma realised.

Unable to stop herself, the former-Etoile peered cautiously into the room, the lounge lights dimmed unlike those in the hall, the curtains carefully drawn and a small glass burner set atop one of the oak tables situated between the sofas.

Edging further into the room, Shizuma caught the delicate satin binding of a soft lambs wool blanket poking out from the edge of the far sofa, the couch facing away from her and situated behind the pot-plant infested half-divider. Creeping further still, the Hanazono girl doing her best to avoid the looser floorboards, she slowly made her way around the half-height wall until she could fully see the figure curled up asleep upon the sofa.

Miyuki was wearing little other than her long white winceyette nightdress and a soft blue kimono, the outer garment half open amongst the fluffy white cocoon that she'd wrapped herself within. Breathing ever so gently, her chest rising and falling in long slow cycles, her face appeared restful and calm, framed by the shadow of her long onyx hair.

Shizuma's heart caught in her throat, and without a single sound she subconsciously mouthed her response.

'Beautiful...'

Watching her dear friend sleep, the Hanazono girl sank silently onto the table's edge by the intricate crystal burner, the young woman succumbing to the weight of her loaded soul, her emerald eyes locked on Miyuki's pretty face with a warm regard.

She was right the previous evening; she _had_ forgotten how attractive Miyuki could be, the vision before her dredging memories from their early years at Astrea, the days when Miyuki had shared the Etoile-to-be's bed for comfort and security. Her face then resembled that of the sixth year's now, minus the lines of care worn age around the young woman's restful eyes.

Beneath the sleeping figure, a little aside from the couch, lay Miyuki's open diary, her elegant silver fountain pen resting atop the blank ivory paper. She hadn't written anything on either today's or the previous day's entry, and Shizuma found herself reconsidering Miyuki's need for solitude here, away from the corridor they shared in the Miatorian third.

Obviously events had weighed heavily on her dear friend's mind.

_"I believe you'll find she'll approach you when she's ready."_

Tamao's warning repeated in her head, and once again Shizuma felt guilty for the intrusion.

But despite knowing she shouldn't be here, the silver haired senior couldn't help but remain in place, the young woman watching her once roommate intently, her swimming emerald eyes flickering with the candle light from the burner.

_"…promise me you'll do the right thing by her, promise me that you'll fix what you've broken…"_

Tamao's level voice repeated, and this time Shizuma felt herself swept into action.

She couldn't remove the months of ill will, couldn't paper over the neglect and abuse she'd levelled at her childhood friend, but she could at least make a start towards the healing process.

Reaching carefully from the table, she lifted Miyuki's diary from the floor, the former-Etoile resting it in her lap as she marked two single kanji across the right hand page, her hand using the lightest of strokes for fear of the scratching gold nib waking her companion.

The first kanji, a two kana symbol with wide sweeping strokes and a single hiragana letter following it spelt the word 'forever.' The second, a more complex affair with the most delicate of etchings, finished her sentiment completely.

Glancing briefly across the text, the young woman smiled wistfully, knowing full well that such words could do little to fix a lifetime of wrongs, but feeling infinitely lighter nonetheless feeling for having written them.

A single, misty tear rolled free from her cheek, and Shizuma replaced the diary as quietly as she could, glancing again across the peaceful figure curled around the soft white blanket on the sofa, before creeping back toward the corridor and her waiting girlfriend beyond.

o o o

"How could I have been so stupid?" the third year repeated to herself, the dark haired teenager pushing absentmindedly against the front door of a nearby late night sandwich bar, the metal belt hook of her soft leather coat cracking against the glass as she entered.

She staggered into the café, wandering a few tables in before flopping down into a distraught heap against the wall.

The bar was a squalled affair, the tables strewn with cheap plastic condiment collections as well as two part cardboard advertisers that announced the special of the week or the latest meal deal to its customers.

Across the horrid brown and slate walls were various garish neon signs, as well as various aging health and safety notices, as well as the expected food hygiene messages and fire exit signs.

The patrons were just as unpleasant, the late hour and less than appealing neighbourhood giving rise to an assortment of drunks and bored youths, the most notable collection of which loafed across the back wall corner.

Her entrance so heavily announced, Yaya's obvious instability drew the attention of the eat-in's various inhabitants, from the bored looking attendant at the back to the gang of young men huddled in their corner.

Glancing around nervously under such scrutiny, Hikari sidled into the seat opposite Yaya on the long, vinyl-coated chipboard table.

Still thoroughly bewildered, the young blonde remained silent.

"I should have known better…" Yaya mumbled.

Her head was pounding, and her chest ached as though it were ready to pop from the exertion and stress. She was so far removed, it wasn't until the attendant had asked for their order that the vacant Spican snapped to.

"Something beef with rice, and spicy noodles for her," Yaya muttered, pulling a crumpled note from her inside pocket before pushing it toward the young man.

Snatching the note away, the smelly looking attendant grunted something unintelligibly before shuffling off back behind the deli counter, his cheap polystyrene flip-flops slapping against the lino floor.

Yaya closed her eyes, cradling her throbbing temples in her fingertips.

How could she have been so stupid… Of all the places, of all the people. What was she, the special needs poster brat with the cute face but ultimately thick fucking expression? That was the dumbest, dumbest place she could ever have gone…

And yet, the thought persisted, the only place left she had to try.

She sighed, her chest heavy, the stupidity of this entire trip dragging her down. What had she intended to achieve by bolting back here anyway? They were going to kick her out of school regardless of whether she'd run or not, at least if she'd had stayed in Kyoto she'd have retained a chance of keeping that cosy house to live in…

Perhaps.

And well, there was Hikari's future to consider. It's not like a minor family disagreement over the pedo-boy was ever going to leave her friend homeless and without an education, the Konohana girl having no concept of just how lucky she actually was.

It was at that moment in Yaya's lopsided tirade that she became aware of someone staring at her, the frowning gaze burning a hole in the back of her neck.

Looking up, she found herself greeted by a stumpy youth in loose fitting slacks and a tattered american baseball jacket, the aging garment obviously such a prized possession he'd never bothered taking it off long enough to wash it.

Yaya sneered, her dark eyes narrowing.

He was staring at her intently, having risen from the table in the corner where the young men were happily lounging, her new fanboy now standing in the middle of the walkway a foot or so from Yaya and Hikari's table with an undeterminable manner to his expression.

"What do you want?" she snapped, Hikari flinching at the possibility of tension.

But the thought flew from her mind the moment the young man opened his mouth in reply,

"Yaya Okimoto?" he asked in a bad chinese-english accent,

"Now that a face in Taito ward I not ever expecting."


	23. 章1

___(Illustrations, previews and author meta for this fanfiction can be found on the Studio Nine Sparrows page on facebook)_

**_Strawberry Panic ~ The Gravity of Love_**  
_Winter Break, Chapter One_

**"I don't understand you, can't you speak Japanese?" Yaya replied anxiously, her eyes having switched from being narrowed slits to wide black saucers in less than a heart beat.**

Hikari's face was a similar picture, but for entirely different reasons.

"You said my name, how do you know me?" Yaya pushed. She'd turned to fully face the young chinese man by now, her hand gripping the back of her stained plastic chair in a subconscious display of tension. Hikari was reaching tepidly across the diner table as she tried to draw the other girl's attention.

"Bah, you so rude now…" the lad replied in a disappointed tone, one hand fiddling with the black and blue hem of his jacket and the other wedged into the rear waist band of his faded grey slacks, his gaze slipping briefly toward the oddly immaculate trainers he was rocking his left foot back into the heel of.

Yaya's impatience slipped loose again,

"I don't understand English. Can't you speak Japanese?" she repeated.

The newcomer before her looked disgruntled, tutting loudly before switching into an odd Chinese-Japanese accent and the infinitely blunter, but much more comprehendible Japanese plain form.

"Not the sweet little Okimoto girl you used to be. You were cute back then," he said as he sniffed his disapproval.

Yaya's expression washed with a weird combination of annoyance and relief, the insult merely distracting amongst the reassurance that she'd finally met someone that recognised her. The girls were home free now, just as long as she could convince this Chinese to help her.

Biting her tongue she tried to recover the initial greeting by starting over,

"Look, I'm sorry; I'm not very good at English. You used my name. Do you remember me? Have you lived here long? I'm looking for someone else who used to live here if you could help us," she explained.

Hikari was still badgering for attention in the fringes of Yaya's peripheral vision, and the distraction strained at her mental focus.

"I'm looking for a man named Ginji, Ginji Senmatsu. He'd be in his twenties now. Tanned skin, big shoulders, short hair? Do you know him as well?"

The Chinese boy's initial affront softened again, the mention of another familiar name relighting his face. He released his jacket hem, holding his hand forward as he offered his recognition to his audience. In the excitement, the young man slipped back into English unintentionally,

"You know Ginji-san? Know Ginji too, he big wannabie now."

Realising his mistake given the vexed looked that immediately returned to Yaya's face, he quickly switched back to speaking Japanese.

"Yeah I know Ginji. Sells good doushin and rip off hentai."

And raising a single dark eyebrow into the base of his scruffy fringe he added,

"Wait, you two aren't into that kinda thing are you?"

There was a snigger from some of the lads at the back, and Yaya glanced their way in irritation.

"He's a friend," she declared bluntly.

Having given up trying to gain her roommate's attention, Hikari now pondered that last exchange with a degree of youthful ignorance.

"Look, can you tell me where he is or not?" Yaya continued, her patience running dangerously short.

"I need to find Ginji, do you know where I can find him?"

Her request was greeted with a frown as the scruffy haired figure scratched his head in a moment of unreadable contemplation.

"I don't usually go handing out people's addresses… it ain't the done thing, and you of all people should know that…"

He sniffed again loudly, the young man bringing the back of his dirt ingrained hand across his nose as he thought the matter over,

"But seeing as I remember you two hanging round Tamihime together, I figure he wouldn't mind you catching up to him …"

He juggled the subject some more, and Yaya's nerve faltered briefly with his obvious apprehension. It didn't take long for him to make his mind up though, the Chinese boy simply shrugging as he grinned a huge, yellow stained grin.

"Yeah I'll tell you where he is," he said, before switching into a lower, theatrically hushed tone, his strong Beijing accent spilling through,

"But you don't tell him where you found out yeah?"

There was a shuffle from the back of the room to emphasis the point.

Frowning cynically, Yaya gestured in response.

"How much?" she asked, beckoning the cost of the young man's aid forth with her curling fingers.

The Chinese kid laughed, and waved his own hand dismissively,

"You've been gone far too long haven't you?" he chuckled in amusement.

"For little Okimoto-chan? No, nothing, don't be stupid," he finished.

Yaya's cynicism remained, but that was the answer she'd been hoping to hear nonetheless.

"So where can I find him?" she asked.

The kid scratched his nose again before pointing the same mucus smeared appendage vaguely toward the window, his arm very nearly braining the attendant who had just returned with the girl's food.

"Ginji's got a place in the old train yard. Back near Namidabashi. Hang left on Dashi, then left again when you're running parallel to Shiori. He's lot 26," he explained.

Yaya started to rise from her seat.

"Will he be th-" she was about to ask, but instead the young lad cut in over her.

"Yes yes, no problem like I said. But don't you think you should eat your food first; your friend certainly looks like she needs it."

Yaya's neck twisted in steps, her eyes flicking to her flank and then back to the Chinese lad in confusion, before returning to take in Hikari's sheet white complexion more completely.

"She not looking so well," he finished in english, before turning to wander back to his friends.

"You call by, come see me Okimoto-sama," he called over his shoulder.

There were various hushed comments as he rejoined the group in the corner, but Yaya's attentions were taken solely by Hikari's crumbling demeanour; the young girl a train wreck on the other side of the table.

"Oh god Hikari I'm so sorry," she blurted, her mind now free from the constant heckle of anxiety and fully focused on the distraught blonde sat before her. Leaning over the table, she took Hikari's hands in her own.

"I didn't mean to scare you here; it's just taken me a little longer that I hoped," she pleaded.

But Hikari wasn't listening, her blue orbs downcast and lost somewhere in the chipped surface of the table.

She was still too stuck on the initial revelation to process much beyond it.

Plucking up enough stamina to reanimate, the Konohana girl glanced up cautiously as she mumbled her question.

"Was that man in the apartment… was that man Yaya-chan's father?" she asked in a tiny voice.

Yaya's frown betrayed the awkwardness of her answer,

"I… this isn't the place Hikari. He was… is, I guess. But I'll explain eve-"

Hikari cut in, looking up properly this time as she scoured Yaya's face.

"But who are those nice people I met at the Dormitories Yaya-chan? You said they were your parents?"

Yaya sighed.

"Look, they are… Hikari this is too complicated to tell you here. Let's find Ginji and then I promise I'll sit down and explain everything. Ginji will help us I'm sure; he'll find us somewhere safe to stay."

Hikari's expression remained doubtful. How could anyone in the horrible, disgusting place take care of the girls properly? Especially someone who sold that foul hentai stuff she'd been reliably informed that only dirty old men and perverts looked at.

"He looked after me before Hikari," Yaya asserted in a serious tone, noting the look on her companion's face, "He was the only person that looked after me… I'm sure he'll help us now."

Yaya drifted off momentarily with her mind elsewhere, Hikari watching quietly as her roommate relived something internally. Then, snapping back to the present, Yaya squeezed her dear friends hands in reassurance.

"Let's eat up eh? We'll head off as soon as we're done."

She smiled as she nudged the youngster toward the steaming polystyrene tray of noodles and pungent smelling liquid sat waiting for her on the table top.

"We'll be in a nice warm flat in no time at all, promise."

o o o

Shizuma turned again, her silver mane tangled and awkward beneath her, the pillow her head rested upon somehow protesting to her presence.

With the days past and gone now playing heavily on her mind, she'd awoken shortly after retiring to bed with the pretty red head, the older senior finding herself stripped both of the ability to sleep and perhaps now, even the inclination. Her mind was alive with memories; memories and regrets and matters long forgotten.

Sighing softly as she stared up at the ceiling, she glanced across to the foetal form curled up in the dim light of the Dormitory.

Nagisa looked restless herself, although more than probably as a by product of Shizuma's own inability to settle than anything else. These single beds were far too small for this, the sixth year mused, the former-Etoile once again longing for a return to the giant sized monster of a bed at the Summer House.

At least the red head was still out for now.

Unable to clear her mind, Shizuma briefly reconsidered the option of tea, or a late night bowl of breakfast cereal from the upstairs kitchen. But it was very nearly midnight, and knowing all too well from her previous years of sleeplessness that slipping from bed at such an hour would only delay her waking in the morning even further, she resigned to searching for slumber once more.

Rolling back to spoon behind the slumbering form beside her, Shizuma's eyelids slipped closed in another attempt to sleep.

o o o

It wasn't long before Hikari found herself regretting the meal, the spicy sauce sitting heavily in her already unsettled stomach, and the immediate return to her feet only compounding matters afterward. Feeling altogether nauseous, she trotted alongside her determined class mate as they retraced their steps back toward the station, the young blonde once again wishing they were about to board a train to somewhere else when they passed it.

Reaching the Namidabashi crossroads, Yaya took a moment to orientate herself in the dim orange streetlight before dragging her roommate down a side street towards the railway yard.

It'd been a long time since Yaya had stepped foot on these streets, and the further she went, the more she realised the degree to which it had changed. There had been a decorum here before, a linear state of living and a level below which few allowed any to fall. Looking around now however, the streets exhibited a weird sense of polarisation, ranging heavily from the spangly new apartments on the main streets to the near slum like accommodations like the flat she'd briefly visited with Hikari, the estate her father lived on somehow managing to dip even lower than it ever had when she'd lived there before.

Something had certainly shook the neighbourhood down in her absence, and she had to admit the thought unsettled her greatly. After all, besides this there was nowhere else for the girls to go but back to Kyoto.

Reaching Shiori Avenue, she did as she was told and turned left again, the transients soon finding themselves greeted by the locked front entrance of the railway yards at the end of a darkened one way street, a wide chain-linked double gate blocking the way to motor vehicle traffic, with various placards situated on either side of the barrier to state the opening hours for access to the rentable lockups. Behind it, looming in the darkness, were the many, many shells of abandoned or parked railway carriages, the long lines of storage track and the compartments sat on them stretching out into the hazy distance, the dust and graffiti covering their walls and windows almost uniform in its coverage.

Hikari eyed the site with cautious apprehension, while Yaya set about forcing the corner of the fence so she could make an opening off to one side. In the past she'd have simply climbed the obstacle, but something told her Hikari was less than likely to cope with the feat.

Pulling at the recently reattached chain link, Yaya glanced back at her companion, the preoccupation in Hikari's blue eyes catching the third year's attention. Busy with forcing the fence, Yaya called back across her shoulder in a strained voice,

"What is it Hikari?"

Hikari shrugged, feeling awkward about her reservations given Yaya's continued reassurances and their current state of progression.

"Uh… this place seems a little creepy Yaya-chan. And it's obviously locked for the night. Should we be going in here? You're damaging their fence…"

Yaya stopped tugging at the metal weave and turned back to her companion.

"Can you hear that Hikari?" she asked.

Hikari looked confused.

"Listen carefully a moment," Yaya said, stopping so she could catch the noise again herself.

"I don't hea-" Hikari began, but she stopped herself mid-sentence.

Beneath the sound of the freeway traffic to their flank and the sluggish trains rumbling by on the Namidabashi flyover, she suddenly caught the sound of music. Guitar music, and the dull thud of double bass drums.

Her eyes swam in the dark.

"Music means a party, which means we're close. So relax," Yaya grinned. "I wonder if he'll give us the couch or the bed?" the third year teased enthusiastically, her next heave at the deformed wire then causing her to sprawl onto her back as the fence gave way.

Smiling up from her place of exposition in the brush at the side of the road, Yaya grinned at her companion as she motioned toward the freshly reopened hole.

"Come on you, we're home free now."

o o o

Straddling a powerful looking black guitar, the shiny surface of its high gloss bodywork flashing in the strip lights of the dingy garage as it moved, a young Japanese man with tight brown dreadlocks and a heavy set build hammered home round after round of skull crushing powerchords into the instrument's pickups, the impulse racing the various lengths of cable before exploding from a deep set Marshall amp mounted at pride of place in the centre of the garage.

Around him, lost in their individual concentrations but bound by the collective music that they were producing, the three other members of his band, two further guitarists and a young chinese man playing drums, followed his lead as they rehearsed one of their freshly prepared, originally-written tracks for what was promising to be the final time that night.

Imagining themselves on stage and swimming in the moment as they lived every note of the performance, passion, adrenaline and repressed anger flowed from the speakers within the small room, the pounding beat and spitfire melodics filling the air and bouncing the dust from the walls.

Glancing to one side as his lead guitarist, a slim built kid with surprisingly fair, long brown hair ripped into his end solo, the band's leader grinned victoriously as the rhythm and lead combined perfectly, the growling D-chords harmonising with the squealing top end as it screamed from the white v-shaped replica that the mousey haired kid cradled in his arms, his fingers racing across the fret board as he played.

Round and round the solo went, the deep brown eyes of the lead guitarist swimming wide as he castrated each squealing note with his flying V's over-abused whammy bar.

Finally, as the solo died away and the pounding rhythm and bass of the other two guitars returned to the fore, the band's well built leader growled the remaining lines of the song down a battered old microphone positioned before him, the track soon grinding to a halt, the final roll of the double bass drums and the deep hum of the bass guitar's pickups fading into the still.

Grinning to each other with an underlying sense of achievement as their chests strained to pay their oxygen debts and cleanse their searing muscles, the band was about to congratulate itself when an unexpected addition to their number chose to do so for them.

Jolted from their moment by the sound of soft clapping coming from the corner of the garage by the half-ajar doorway, one Ginji Senmatsu found himself immediately shouldering his much loved ESP Explorer before the shock could cause him to drop it, the face before him not only the last he ever expected to see before the day he died, but also one of the most fondly regarded.

Smiling from behind his dark, stoic eyes as he huffed in shock and surprise, the young man in the centre of the room called towards the two figures huddled in the corner,

"Yaya…? Yaya, is that you?"

o o o

Yaya squealed as she shot across the room, the relatively tiny third year jumping into the air as she threw herself around the bulky guitarist standing in the centre, her long black hair exploding messily behind her. She buried her head briefly in the sweaty shoulder of her reunited companion, his huge right arm supporting her weight as it wrapped around her tiny waist, the Nanto girl squeezing him as hard as she could before slipping the foot and a half back down to the ground at his feet.

Grinning up into the bewildered face before her, Yaya bubbled over again in excitement.

"Ginji!" she giggled, then twitching her nose briefly before rubbing it with the back of her hand, she added,

"God you're covered in sweat, take a shower already," she teased.

The young man remained his stoic self, but the beginnings of a grin crept into the shadow of his expression.

"And dreadlocks too, god – such a Gackt wannabie!" she pouted.

"Oi, play nice," he rumbled in reply, but this time, the smile actually broke his moulded mask. He ruffled her hair fondly as she looked down at the slender school girl.

"Yaya," he repeated warmly.

It only took a moment before that warm smile dropped away however.

"…hang on, what are you doing here?" he asked flatly, his eyes narrowing as he tipped his head to lean forward, the young man casting shrewd eyes across the third year's face.

But before Yaya could reply, her expression having immediately plummeted given the seriousness she found herself presented with, the dreadlocked man shook the thought and returned to the matter of pleasantries.

"Wait, where are my manners, I dunno… Introduce me to your friend Yaya," he said, calling off into the shadows by the door.

Thoroughly petrified, it took Yaya a brief moment of reassurance and a tightly gripped hand before Hikari could stumble forward on awkward knees into the room proper.

"Ginji Senmatsu, meet Hikari-chan. She's a friend of mine," Yaya proudly declared.

The other members of the band glanced between themselves, and Ginji noted the tone of their expressions.

"Guys, let's call it a wrap tonight yeah? I need to deal with this," he growled.

The blonde guitarist and the darked haired Japanese bass player nodded understandingly, stepping forward with an air of purpose as the three raised their clenched fists forward into a gesture of solidarity in the air above the centre amp.

"Ruurraggh!" they growled, and the three threw twisted smiles of accomplishment.

"Fucking awesome tonight guys, truly fucking awesome," Ginji declared before looking back toward the drummer, the stocky band leader nodding sternly to the slender foreigner sat patting his bare but tattooed shoulders and chest down with a grey flannel towel on the drum kit stool off to one side.

"You too china boy. Fucking intense," he said, clenching his fist.

"Yah whatever meatball," the drummer replied in a sarcastic tone, "Enjoy the lolicons, just don't tire yourself out before tomorrow's practice eh?" he muttered, his expression moody and his dark chinese eyes twinkling in the light.

Ginji's expression twisted into a fond sneer,

"Yeah fuck you too chinky," he offered offhandedly, before turning back to address everyone together.

"Same time tomorrow yeah? And bring some munchies along, it's gonna be a long one," he grinned, the individual band members signalling their acknowledgement before gathering their things together to leave.

Turning back to the two school girls standing awkwardly in the centre clearing, Genji placed his guitar on its stand before continuing his stern interrogation.

"So what are you doing here Yaya?" he growled, "And no bullshit."

Yaya's expression twisted, and in an almost pleading voice she blurted,

"I don't have anywhere else to go Ginji, I didn't know who else to turn to…"

Her face fell with her next admission,

"I'm in trouble," she said, pouting sourly, "and I think the people welfare gave me to are going to disown me given half a chance…"

The young man frowned and his brow furrowed in concern,

"Cmon Yaya, like things could be that bad?" he asked, but his words were met with the beginning signs of tears and more impassioned pleading,

"Ginji, I'm in _real_ trouble…" she asserted.

He stared at her for a moment, unaccustomed to having to read this particular face but soon learning the tells again as the past flooded back.

"And your friend?" he asked, nodding towards the blonde, "Hikari was it sorry? Why's she part of this?"

Yaya looked downbeat, and simply hung her heavy shoulders,

"Ginji please… It's just for a few nights while I get my head round everything," she whimpered.

Grinding his jaw, the young man scratched at his shadowy stubble before tutting and cupping the back of the youngster's dark mane once more.

"If it were anyone else…" he muttered, before drawing her close and planting a fond but standoffish kiss on her forehead.

"You'd better explain it all later. Let's get this place locked up for now and then we'll get you somewhere warm. And I'd like to know how the fuck you found you managed to find me after all this time too…"

And nodding in absentee appreciation as Ginji passed the Konohana girl his heavy leather jacket, Hikari found herself completely and utterly lost, her eyes wandering between the huge teddy bear of a man and the unending stacks of DVD cases and magazines set across the back wall, their covers plastered with the most shocking of images imaginable.

o o o

Nagisa descended the stairs into the Dormitory foyer on the slightest of feet, the growing whispers in the back of her head already pronouncing the presence of an early morning headache, the young woman having slept poorly and only made worse when she'd woken to find herself alone.

Creeping down the lobby corridor to join her fellow Etoile at the end, Tamao stirred as Nagisa's prim black uniform swept with a ghostly swish across the antiquated t-junction wall panels.

"Nagisa-chan," the dark haired fourth year noted in a hushed voice, her attentions pulled from the scene before her. Smiling affectionately as she reached for the red head's arm, she went on to disclose the exchange she'd been eavesdropping on,

"Yaya's parents are just leaving," she explained, motioning back toward the meeting room opposite, the door ajar and the hint of Sister Mizue's tunic peeking through the doorway.

"It doesn't sound like it went well," Tamao added in a saddened voice as she lowered her eyes and turned back toward the meeting room.

Nagisa watched as the Sister emerged, the old woman soon followed by a well dressed, professional looking couple who she then led towards the main door, the Sister's expression vexed as she caught Nagisa's eye. It didn't look like things had gone well at all.

"We should go, or she'll almost certainly find reason to involve us," Tamao whispered, and Nagisa nodded her agreement, wincing in pain as her head protested the motion.

Frowning at the red head's furrowed brow, Tamao led her roommate by the hand in the opposite direction to that which the Sister had left by.

"Are you okay Nagisa-chan?" she queried.

Nagisa shrugged gingerly,

"I didn't sleep so well," she muttered, rubbing the back of her neck as they walked, "I think I have a headache coming Tamao-chan."

Tamao parsed her lips in sympathy and cupped their entwined arms with her free hand,

"We'll get you some pills, I'm sure Shizuma-sama will have a stash," she said.

Then frowning slightly she found herself asking,

"Where is Shizuma-sama Nagisa-chan?"

The red head sighed, and Tamao found herself wondering if Nagisa really had just curled herself around Tamao's arm or whether she was imagining it.

"She was gone when I woke up; she left a note about going to the stables to find Amane-sama" Nagisa explained.

She sighed softly, and Tamao found herself empathetic to Nagisa's sudden return to sullen melancholy.

"Well I'll tell you what," the dark Etoile smiled, her gentle fingers brushing Nagisa's cheek, "Let's go find her together and then she can deal with your headache. I'm sure the fresh air will help on the way," she whispered, Nagisa nodding wearily before resting her head on Tamao's shoulder,

"Thank you Tamao-chan," she mumbled.

o o o

Ginji woke with a start, his mind still racing with an unpleasant after image, the words he was shouting at his internally confined ghosts then echoing through his thoughts as he emerged into reality.

It took a moment to re-orientate himself, the arm of the sofa awkward against his shoulders and his neck stiff from the angle he'd been sleeping at. His feet were cold too, the big man's legs sticking far too far over the opposite armrest of the sofa and well beyond the edge of the crumpled blanket he had drawn across himself.

With a wry smirk, he found himself wondering if Jim Bean had some obscure comfort enhancing property; he couldn't remember ever having woken this unpleasantly after a good night's binge with the boys.

Drawing his knees up, he swivelled on the cushions, righting himself and sitting forward with his head resting in the cradle created but his well calloused, giant sized hands. For a moment he sat there, contemplating the memories stirred by his dreams, taking the moment to settle the anger and resentment they'd dredged up from the past.

Having her here would be as awkward as it was pleasant it seemed.

Clicking his neck as he flexed his shoulders briefly, the big man slipped from the cot, padding across the apartment in his cotton boxers, completing several effortless pull ups with the sill of the doorframe before leaning heavily against the fridge. The big man drew the economy sized unit open as he recovered the much desired grapefruit juice from inside, Genji downing several swigs from the carton, before finding himself pondering the girls' current welfare.

He'd put them up in his bed for the night, the arrangements much simpler that way since the trio had returned to his cramped condo far too late to go about inflating temporary sleeping accommodations and the like.

Pacing quietly from the lino of the kitchen and across the messy and chaotic looking living area, he silently perched against the doorway to his room, tipping the cheap chipboard ajar with his foot so he could glance inside.

His bedroom was a small affair, with little space on either side of his double bed to walk before bumping into the wardrobes and overhead cupboards. The walls were plastered with posters and banners, the window above his crib's headboard shrouded not by curtains or blinds, but a giant sized L'arc en Ciel flag that blocked the light just as effectively.

It had become a veritable shrine to his musical aspirations, from the lead and pewter memorabilia on his bedside table to the cherished signed tickets he'd stuck across the walls. This was as close as you got to seeing the gentle giant's soul.

So stood there, he couldn't help but muse at the sight of the two Spican girls asleep in his bed, the faded black sheets drawn across them, their gentle breathing denying the still from becoming an absolute silence.

Yaya lay on her back, her head angled slightly off to one side and facing away from the tiny blonde who lay curled across her chest. Hikari's hand rested on Yaya's shoulder, and Yaya's arm emerged from beneath the bundle of fair curls splayed across the pillows. The look on the tinier girl's face was almost serene and angelic; about as peaceful as the young man could ever imagine someone capable of looking, and with a fond crook to his expression, Ginji also noted how calm the once troubled Okimoto girl looked too. He'd never seen her brow that smooth in the long nights she'd spent curled around him for comfort in their troubled past.

Certainly there was something more to their story that would need explaining when Yaya awoke.

Drifting away from the doorframe, the weary hulk wandered back to the kitchen, his stomach already calling foul and beckoning forth a large slab of bacon and fresh eggs from the fridge as he tipped the coffemate on with a flick of his massive thumb.

o o o

"Uh Tamao-chan?" the red head mumbled as they wandered arm in arm through the grounds toward the riding pens,

"I was wondering…" she began.

Tamao smiled fondly toward the brown eyes still buried in her shoulder,

"What is it Nagisa-chan?" she asked.

"Um… with Hikari-chan and Yaya-chan away… what were you planning to do for Christmas and New Year?" the Etoile Cadette asked.

Tamao frowned, the question one she'd yet to answer properly for herself. She lapsed into silence, the sound of bare twigs and gravel underfoot dominating a short while as the two girls strolled along the winding path to the equestrian centre. There was a marked pause before Tamao managed to offer her mumbled reply through a slightly offset gaze,

"I'm not entirely sure Nagisa-chan. I had hoped to see my family for New Years," she answered.

Nagisa drifted from the other girl's shoulder, returning to an upright position she continued her initial train of thought.

"I'm not sure what will happen if Yaya and Hikari are gone long. I thought Shion was supposed to stay in situations like this… I guess with her gone then everything must fall to us…"

She mumbled a sad addition into the tree-line flanking her side of the path,

"I don't suppose either of us will be going anywhere this holiday."

Internally, the pleasant images of a Christmas dinner at Mina and Emmie's bungalow, or a morning together with Shizuma opening presents in the Summer House living room floated from her mind, the long held fancies now fading away as a mounting disappointment conquered them.

Tamao was lost in her own thoughts rather than notice the contemplation on the red head's pretty face however, the nagging concern for Rokujo-sama's welfare were she to leave the council President alone with the other two somehow coming to the fore.

Brushing the consideration aside, the dark haired student sparked with a grasping positivity, her enthusiasm nudging the red head from her mope.

"Well, I'm sure they can't be gone that long Nagisa-chan, so I doubt it will become a problem. They've only been away a day, and I'm certain the police will find them soon enough," she added in assurance.

Nagisa nodded briefly, her spirit obviously sapped by the apparent lack of sleep, although somehow however, Tamao found her unable to silence the nagging impression that something else might be playing on her roommate's mind.

"Oh, is that?" she exclaimed, suddenly hearing the sound of hooves nearby.

Nagisa perked up, her attention tweaked and her deep auburn gaze scouring the underbrush as a brown and black blur shot past behind the trees to their right.

Following the pace and the tempo of the footfalls, the red head smiled briefly in awe,

"Amane-sama rides so well," she mumbled, but as the figure rounded the bend in the distance ahead of them, the red head found her jaw slack with surprise.

Rather than the elegant Spican Prince she'd expected to see mounted atop the beast in her signature blazer and pants, her eyes instead fell across the slender form of her beloved fiancée, the Hanazono girl wearing a similar riding jacket, but the darkened leggings of the Miatorian school standard, her riding boots and stern looking crop gleaming in the sun light.

Snaking behind from beneath her suede-finished riding hat, Shizuma's long silver plat floated on the air as the sixth year gracefully cantered her brown-mottled mount to a stand still before the unexpecting fourth years.

"Good morning," she called, the sixth year looking down from the perfectly polished saddle, the holt carrying the emblems of both the Miator and Hanazono estates.

Nagisa gazed up in awe.

"Shizuma?" she mumbled.

The former-Etoile chuckled pleasantly at her girlfriend's surprise.

"Nagisa, you knew I rode didn't you?" she asked.

Tamao glanced between the elegant sixth year and her steed, and the confused looking figure of her roommate beside her.

"It seems not Shizuma-sama," she smirked, before returning the greeting politely, "Good morning former-Etoile-sama."

Shizuma grinned,

"Etoile-sama," she smiled as she tipped the brim of her hat in return.

Sliding effortlessly from the saddle, she dropped onto her feet, adjusting the animal's reins in one hand before approaching her girlfriend with a tender morning's kiss.

"Good morning you," she soothed, "I didn't wake you did I?" the older girl asked.

Nagisa's wistful face slipped again toward disappointment, and the red head shook her head gently before wincing once again.

"No, no though I wished you had," she mumbled.

Shizuma's expression took a sad edge before smiling as she squeezed her lover's hand.

"I'm sorry my love, I was a little distracted that's all. I figured I'd get up and do something useful," she explained, rolling the reins slightly as she led the two girls and her mount back toward the arena.

"I thought I'd come looking for Amane. I couldn't help but wonder if she was okay after seeing her with that Kenjo girl on the way into the Ball," she muttered.

Tamao had left Nagisa's side as Shizuma approached, and now walked a step or two behind the couple, her tender hands stroking the well natured animal's flank.

"He's so gentle," Tamao observed, smiling as the stallion nuzzled at her uniform in response.

Shizuma chuckled as she looked back across her shoulder.

"He is isn't he?" and she too slowed a pace, releasing Nagisa so she could cup her mount's face and temple.

"He hasn't forgotten me either," she smiled.

Nagisa's brow dipped in confusion.

Tamao explained, filling the gaps for her sometimes still unaware classmate.

"Shizuma-sama used to ride on a weekly basis Nagisa-chan," she began, "there was a time when she'd compete regularly against Amane-sama and came very close to beating her on several occasions."

Shizuma gestured wryly,

"That's possibly an over statement Tamao," she remarked.

But the dark haired Etoile ignored the silver haired woman's modesty,

"But when, well… understandably she stopped riding so much after becoming Etoile," she mumbled, skirting the awkward subject of the former-Etoile's younger partner passing away.

"Is this one of the horses you donated to the school?" Tamao asked, deftly redirecting the conversation back on track.

Shizuma nodded as she reached back for Nagisa's hand again.

"He used to live at the Summer House when I visited there regularly and we still had permanent staff for it. Some of the mounts we stabled there came here, the rest went back to the family Estate,"

And the former-Etoile tickled beneath the steeds chin one final time for good measure,

"I've neglected them somewhat," she finished.

Tamao parsed her lips before offering quietly,

"It's good to see Shizuma-sama getting back to her old self," she said.

Shizuma glanced over with a fond look, the space behind her eyes threatening to well with old sentiment and unexpected emotion.

Twisting the atmosphere to avoid the awkwardness, she took a leaf from a certain Spican's well rehearsed chorus book to recover the situation before it dissolved,

"Well I think you'd all suffered the Hanazono brood long enough don't you? After all, I'd have gotten myself a Shion Tomori reputation if I'd have carried on much longer," she teased.

Tamao tipped her head slightly with amused disapproval, and Nagisa chewed her lip as the fourth year's previous subject slipped back into her head.

"I wonder if she's planning to come back before term starts?" the red head pondered, less than enthusiastic to see their holiday plans scuppered.

Shizuma sighed in a mutual display of disappointment,

"This Yaya-Hikari matter really isn't your problem to be lumbered with no," she nodded, adding,

"I know they're your friends and I know you must be worried for them, but it's still Shion's job to remain on premises in a situation like this."

She sighed as the girls neared the sweeping bend she'd ridden around on the approach from the arena and stables,

"I do hope they'll find the girls soon; I was hoping Amane might be here in case she can shed some light on it too. I'm not even sure she knows they're missing and after all, she knows Hikari better than we do, even if Hikari has been away lately."

Absentmindedly she then added,

"I know Amane regrets a lot of things lately, but she still cares a lot for Hikari; I do hope she's not off doing something stupid."

It was at that point that dumbfounded realization punched Tamao squarely in the face.

"Oh my… you two don't know do you?" she blurted.

"Know what Tamao-chan?" the former-Etoile and her girlfriend asked in unison.

Tamao gestured wildly as she failed to convey the words from her head in her haste to relate them.

"About Amane-sama and Kenjo-san? After the Ball I suppose you wouldn't have seen anyone to have been told would you," and the fourth year face-palmed at her distraction during the previous day.

"I was so tired yesterday, it completely slipped my mind."

Having stopped both girlfriend and horse in the centre of the path, Shizuma looked to Tamao for an explanation, the fourth year waving her hands briefly as she focused.

"I'm so sorry, it hadn't occurred to me that you didn't know," she said, and then began to relate matters more calmly.

"Hikari was in the Dorms just before the Ball. It seems she must have walked in on Amane-sama and Kenjo-san doing something because all three were seen running down the Hall afterwards. Amane was wearing nothing but a towel, and Kaname was half dressed as well," she explained.

"Hikari was crying… a lot, apparently," she added quietly.

Shizuma's face had dropped, and Nagisa's eyes swam with concern.

"Amane and Kaname… are, involved?" the silver haired girl muttered in disbelief. Surely that made no sense; that would be far too soon after Hikari's original departure, and there had to be a smarter choice than the Kenjo girl available to the former-Etoile. Surely Amane wasn't that stupid.

Although setting the subject of Kaname to one side, Hikari's appearance very quickly explained the horse rider's demeanour when they'd met briefly on the way into the Ball…

Something clicked and Shizuma shook her head in dismay.

"Not here…" she muttered under her breath, and the other two looked at her in confusion. Sparking with recollection, Shizuma relayed the point.

"Amane said that when I met her on the way into the Ball. She must have meant in front of Kaname. God…," and Shizuma's face twisted into a snarl, her fist grasping the worn leather reins tighter still,

"If that snide cow is playing her usual games I swear…" she growled through clenched teeth.

When she glanced across to her companions, Shizuma found the older Etoile wide eyed with surprise, and Nagisa similarly perturbed.

"I'm sorry…" the Hanazono woman mumbled, "I had a feeling she was up to no good, that's all," she explained.

"Something must have happened in Amane's Dormitory. There's no way she'd be starting a new relationship just yet, not so soon after Hikari left," Shizuma continued, "She was so crushed by what happened at the Cathedral."

Nagisa's eyes swam again, but this time with the matter they'd once rowed over; the deep and dark secret of Yaya's that Shizuma had failed to relate before their trip to Emmie and Mina's, the subject having sparked Nagisa's earlier insecurities the first time round.

Tamao looked confused,

"Amane knows what happened to Hikari-chan?"

Shizuma sighed.

"Not exactly," she gestured.

"It was something the Nanto girl had wanted to keep quiet," she explained, then considered the runaway situation in earnest.

"Oh god of course…"

And again the other two looked at her for clarification.

"Well it all makes sense now," Shizuma explained, the former-Etoile shaking her head as the penny dropped.

"If that's what everyone else thought, then of course, that's what Hikari must have thought. She's probably bolted from Astrea because she thinks Amane is cheating on her. And that Nanto girl will be going over the fight with the forehead."

She sighed,

"Jesus, this all makes perfect sense now."

The trio stood for a moment in silence, each girl tumbling the matter over privately until Shizuma finally snapped into action, prompted by the gentle neigh of her patiently attentive mount who had shaken his mane out idly.

"Let's get you back to the Stables," she muttered, patting the horse's flank once again.

"And then we'll go back to the Dormitories and I'll pull Amane's number from the records. She's got to be told what's happened if she doesn't know already, and she's bound to have an idea of where they've gone. I'm sure we can fix all this now that Shion's lapdog will have gone home and stopped clinging to Amane's shoestrings."

And fuelled by the pressing urge to catch up with her dear friend and once-Etoile, Shizuma hurried the girls back towards the stables.

o o o

Yaya padded from the bedroom with her eyes still half closed, the balls of her hands pressed into her eye sockets and her messy hair a shock of onyx that floated around her face and down across her back.

Wearing one of Ginji's massive gym shirts and her low cut briefs, the youngster fumbled toward the kitchen, stretching her back out as she did, yawning heavily as she plopped down into a seat at the kitchen table.

Sat opposite her with his feet up on a third chair, Ginji watched quietly as the youngster came to.

"Morning you," he rumbled, the cup of coffee perched atop his broad chest resting between gentle hands and his dark eyes thoughtful and observant.

Yaya yawned again involuntarily, before resting her head in her hands with her elbows on the table.

"Good morning," she mumbled, twisting her neck briefly and rolling her head back with her eyes half closed to loosen her neck.

"Not sleep so well?" the big man asked.

Yaya shook her head dismissively, barking with an awkward tickle,

"No it was fine thank you," she whispered, then choking on her dry throat, "just heavy…"

After which she smacked her lips together in an exaggerated manner, exploring the foul texture to her mouth and tongue.

Ginji chuckled his amusement before tipping his seat backward slightly, reaching to open the fridge and pull the carton of grapefruit juice from the compartment housed in the back of the appliance door.

"Here," he offered, and Yaya took the liquid from him as he pushed the unit closed, the big man picking a shot glass from the breakfast bar before sliding it across the table top toward the third year.

Pouring herself the first of a number of glasses, Yaya quenched her thirst, the final refill emptying the dying drops from the then upside down carton.

She pouted sheepishly, still bleary from her slumber.

The big man smiled, and gestured for the empty container.

"We'll pick some more up on the way back from the lock up," he said for reassurance, more than happy to provide for the little one again, although quietly concerned over the whole matter of the school girl's appearance in Tokyo.

Yaya closed her eyes and drew a long, gradual breath through her nose, before letting it out slowly through her mouth. Waiting a moment for the following head rush to subside, she then tipped her head to face her companion.

"I'm sorry Ginj, I don't want mean to be a pain," she sighed.

The big man shrugged, his expression honest and plain.

"You're no pain Yaya, I'm just surprised you're here."

Returning the coffee cup to the table top, he pushed the second chair away from his foot and leant forward with a questioning eye.

"So you wanna do this now or when she wakes up?" he asked.

Yaya sighed, and curled her knees up before her.

"It's hard to know where to start…" she muttered, and the young man leant back, his arm lounging across the back of the wooden chair to signal his more than capable patience.

Accepting the invitation with a series of gentle nods, Yaya then tried to explain.

"I got myself into a situation over Hikari," she started, her head resting in one palm while she ran the finger nails of her free hand along the curving grooves carved into the table top over the years of ware and tear.

"I um… Well, something happened to her and she left the school. She was head girl at the time," she continued.

Ginji frowned.

"Head girl? She's younger than you isn't she?" he asked.

Yaya shook her head and gestured to clarify things.

"No, she's in the same year. It's done in pairs there. She was with someone else."

Ginji frowned again, catching the possibility of an undertone.

"With?"

Yaya nodded and sighed.

"With…" she noted, and then held her hands up in admission.

"And I'd wanted that to be me."

The big man shifted in his seat.

"Uh huh."

Taking the hint to continue, Yaya tipped her head again, her black mane shimmering as it brushed across her shoulder.

"So something happened to her and she left, ending that for them."

Yaya paused a moment longer.

"Only… it was kinda my fault." She tried to relate the matter without fully explaining it.

"She um… she saw something she shouldn't have done, and it messed her up a bit."

Ginji waited patiently, his face remaining free of judgement or predetermination. Relieved by the lack of prying, Yaya carried on.

"So I got into trouble over it, several times in fact. I even end up in a fight with my school council President because of what had happened," she said.

"And then I smashed my room up. And, well… stuff…"

She sighed, blurting loudly,

"Look, they're not going to understand. _I_ don't understand. When Hikari showed up back at the school and she asked if she could be with me, I knew those idiots the welfare gave me to wouldn't understand either."

She sighed,

"And Hikari's parents have already banned her from seeing one girlfriend with lots of money and an amazing career behind her. What are they going to say to me?"

Her expression soured, and Ginji took the initiative with a mind to maintaining the conversation's momentum.

"So you ran away together?" he asked.

She nodded her reply.

"And you came here because you knew I wouldn't turn you away right?"

Again, a silent and single nod. The third year's face was downcast and Ginji feared there might be tears brewing behind her closed eyelids.

He sighed fondly.

"Yaya you know you're welcome here anytime. You don't need to worry about that," he said reassuringly.

"I just question if this is the right move," and he raised his right hand into querying bowl shape.

"What makes you think they'll kick you out?"

Yaya righted herself, and sure enough there were the beginnings of tears.

"Because that bitch only accepted me as a miscarriage replacement, and he only wanted a kid because he wanted his promotion. I _am_ at boarding school am I not?" she scowled.

Without knowing the background any better, Ginji could hardly debate the point.

"So you've come here… what now?" he asked.

She shrugged quietly.

"I dunno… get a job? Get a place? Do what we used to in the old days… it worked for you didn't it?" she mumbled.

The big man shook his head in disapproval, swirling the remaining coffee in the bottom of his mug with a raised eyebrow.

"You really want into that?" he rumbled dubiously.

Yaya sighed, returning her chin to the balls of her hands. After a moment's thought she muttered quietly.

"I didn't think I'd come back to find you in with that lot. You were always… different," she said.

Snorting, the young man abandoned his lukewarm cup and pushed away from the table, padding back to the sink to fill the coffeemate's reservoir.

"That shit at the garage ain't what it looks like. It's a means to an end, nothing more, you of all people should know that."

Yaya raised a cynical eye.

"Funding for the real deal," the big man grinned as he turned back to the table, thumbing his sternum proudly.

"We're on the short list for a studio deal," he stated proudly.

Yaya blanched.

"What, the band?"

Grinning like a proud father, Ginji gave a curt nod.

"Five band playoff a week from now," he explained.

Yaya whistled her awe.

"Who'd have thought it…" she muttered, then grinning with a sly edge to her eyes she spat back,

"And how do you expect to win with a voice like that leading the band?"

Ginji snarled in mock insult, flicking the youngster's forehead.

"Ow! Get off, that hurt," the dark haired teen winced, rubbing her brow protectively.

Ginji smiled as he returned to the coffeemate.

"We'll see. It's a dream sure, but I can't help but feel we're close."

And having dumped the stewed contents of the filter into an open bin bag by the sink cupboard, he then turned to rest with his back against the chipboard and his hands on the unit edges either side of him.

"So if I let you both stay, what are you going to do Yaya? You know the police will come looking."

Yaya scoffed.

"Here? Ginji, people come to Sanya to _escape_ the police. They're not going to find us here."

And she levelled telling eyes at her friend.

"They didn't find _you_ did they."

Again, the big man had to concede the point.

"Fine, so what will you do?" he repeated.

Yaya fell silent for a bit, and for a while the only sound was the guttural pops and growls of the coffeemate.

Her mind slipping from the matter at hand, Yaya then looked up with a thoughtful gaze.

"This place has changed you know," she mumbled.

"You know, before… there were people here. Kids. And we used to look out for each other," Yaya mumbled wistfully.

"Where'd they all go?" she asked.

Ginji scoffed, turning back to pour a fresh cup of coffee for the pair of them.

"So some idiot in the village decided it was time to redevelop Taito. And they decided that to be able to do that and make the area appealing, they'd have to get the kids off the streets first."

He waved his bewilderment at the central council's logic.

"Only, we all know there kids were only on the streets cos their parents were manuals right? Cos they had nothing else to do?"

He reached for the milk as he continued.

"So they did what they said they were going to do. They closed all the parks, rebuilt the recs and moved the kids off the streets."

He gestured into the air as he made his next point.

"Only it was the kids that made this place tick. When the booze and the cigs and the dope stopped making money, the dealers had to start bringing the harder stuff in."

Popping the fridge door closed, he returned to the table, sliding Yaya a fresh mug of steaming hot froth.

"So the shit started crawling out of the gutter, you know, the likes that used to avoid the area because there were plenty of people to keep them in line."

Resting his own mug between giant fingertips, he twisted the cup back and forth as he continued.

"Things weren't so bad for a bit. Quiet, but the troubles weren't so bad. Only then came the rich kids when the new flats started going up. Originally the harder shit had stayed cheap because the shite buying it didn't have the funds for pay anything extra, but when the new lot figured out they were living in the middle of Tokyo's biggest ghetto, then the prices rocketed. Shit got expensive, and that's when the problems really started."

He sighed as he neared the end of his story.

"Rich kids with no bite. Junkies with easy hits and plenty of soft targets… All of this without people like us left on the streets so there'd be no one there to keep it all in check, and no one to sort things out when it got messy. The cops rarely came here before as it was; they certainly don't come here now."

Sipping on his fresh mug of coca, Ginji muttered quietly as he finished,

"Nobody comes here no more."

Yaya sighed as she absorbed some of the exuded emotion.

"It's funny really… everything but the one thing I wished had changed here _has_ changed."

Ginji frowned, not liking the possible implication that came with those words.

"Meaning?" he nudged.

Yaya sighed more heavily this time, abandoning her cup and soothing her temples.

"I went to the old man's place," she mumbled.

Ginji sat bolt upright, his face stern and his words edged with a protective anger.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" he demanded.

Snapping his fingers so she couldn't then avoid his gaze, the big man repeated the words he'd used many, many times before in the past.

"Men like that don't change, you hear me? You're not to go there Yaya, never. I told you that when you left."

The first of many long overdue tears then spilled free.

"But I thought…" she blurted.

"Thought what?" Ginji snapped, "When did you start acting so fucking dumb?"

Yaya shook her head and reburied it in her hands, twisting away against the back of the chair.

Mumbling something into the ball of her palms, the young woman sobbed heavily while the emotions were still free to run away from her.

Snorting his disappointment, both at the youngster and at himself, Ginji reached big hands across the table, drawing Yaya's left hand toward him.

"Come here you," he muttered, and the teenager reluctantly did as she was told, curling into his lap as she sat sideways to his massive chest.

Disappearing into his shoulder, Yaya then let the remaining torrent run free while gentle hands stroked the length of her black shimmery mane.

"You never go there again," he murmured in a soft voice, "you don't need that prick to look after you no more. You've got me, you know that," he continued.

Yaya nodded slowly, sniffing heavily as the tears began to dry up.

She'd never been able to cry long. Not anymore.

Waiting until her breathing had finally slowed, the burly musician then drew the slender form back away from him so he could catch her eye.

"Did he do-" he started quietly, but Yaya cut him off.

"No, no I didn't stay. It was a stupid thing to do," she agreed.

Ginji sighed again, then stroked the lose curtain of Yaya's black hair from the side of her face.

"We'll figure things out, ok?" he said, and the youngster nodded gingerly, her eyes downcast as she did.

Parsing her lips, she then pecked the young man on the cheek before sliding briskly from his lap to curl back up before her own coffee.

Taking a long sip, she muttered.

"I didn't mean to bring you more problems."

Remaining where he'd been for a moment, Ginji then leant forward to cradle his own mug again.

"You're never a problem Yaya," he rumbled fondly.

But having paused a moment, he then motioned toward the living room behind her.

"But she might be…"

Yaya glanced behind her, expecting Hikari to be standing in the door way. When she found her roommate wasn't there, she glanced back with a confused expression.

"She's not one of us," Ginji muttered, tipping his mug to emphasis his point.

"And her parents may well be a lot more determined to find her than yours are to find you."

Grinding his jaw briefly, he then popped the awkward question he'd been needing to air all morning.

"What is it between you two?" he asked, "Is this for real or just some school girl crap?"

Yaya stopped for a second, biting against her back teeth in distraction. Glancing up from her steaming mug, she replied in a wistful voice,

"If you'd have asked me that a few months ago, I might have been able to answer."

Taking the statement in the tone by which she'd offered it, Ginji groaned his building disquiet.

"Well that's something you need to figure out in a hurry Yaya," he stated matter of factly, "this ain't the place to be soul searching," he asserted, and the third year nodded in submission.

"I know Ginji-san, it's just… it's been messy that's all."

Then glazing over slightly, she added,

"I do love her."

Chuckling in wry dismay, the gentle giant opposite her smiled at his tiny friend.

"Well I'm glad you've finally found someone you can say that about," he said, and he raised his mug theatrically.

"Here's to love," he offered, and following suit, Yaya raised her own mug with a wry smile.

"To love… and to family," she added for good measure, and the big man's dark eyes twinkled.

Letting the moment drift pleasantly, the two then continued to drink up for a while until in concern, the young man glanced over at his lcd oven clock.

"Jesus, half eleven. How long does she fucking sleep?" he asked.

o o o

In the end, Yaya had eventually gone through to wake the blonde up herself, the Konohana girl then stumbling through to the kitchen after Ginji had offered Yaya his bathrobe to cover the poor girl's modesty, Yaya's state of undress in a t-shirt and briefs far too uncomfortable a concept for Hikari to manage despite already wearing her own bed clothes.

She'd accepted the robe gratefully and having snuggled up in the huge white bundle of fluffy cotton, she'd then followed Yaya into the kitchen in a thoroughly bewildered state.

Not really knowing how to approach conversation or how to cope in this unfamiliar setting, she'd simply hung her head and mumbled her appreciation. This wasn't Astrea, this wasn't home, and she wasn't used to wandering around in her pyjamas in front of strange men, particularly in strange apartments full of god knows what.

At best, whilst still haunted by what she'd seen back in the Strawberry Dorms she remained utterly petrified by this whole Tokyo experience…

…all except for one aspect of it. Ginji.

Strangely, amongst his roguish air and scary appearance and paraphernalia, he truly behaved the gentleman, and so much so that Hikari could scarcely believe it. This giant of a man, with big caring eyes that doted on Hikari's roommate with a fond expression and a compelling desire to protect her…

Having bid the tiny blonde good morning, he'd then set about cooking her a full european breakfast, with fried bread, runny eggs and all the trimmings. He'd even poured the tomato sauce for her.

And there, with her dear friend and this strange man that seemed so happy to have Yaya back around him, Hikari couldn't help but find an unexpected place of tranquillity amongst the disquiet.

It was a distant, miniscule place in the centre of her heart at first, but it was there nonetheless, and as she continued with the day, taking a brief but refreshing shower before being offered a range of replacement attire from a wardrobe full of clothes left by a once girlfriend of the hulking musician, Hikari finally began to find herself back in a state of reasonable coherence.

Oddly, considering the size of the giant this woman had apparently been dating, the ex-girlfriend's clothes fit the Konohana girl surprisingly well, although their style and colours hardly matched the third year's usual non-uniform selections. It appeared the woman had also been of the same musical persuasions as the dreadlocked guitarist, and as Ginji ran a few quick errands while the girls prepared, Hikari found herself being dressed up by an amused looking Yaya in the daintiest of black gothic dresses, the matching mohair thigh highs and clumpy leather biker boots turning the once respectable Momoyama debutant into a fully fledged rock-goth chick; her hair even held in high bunches to suit.

Yaya was loving it, and when Ginji returned to be presented by the Nanto girl's new prize, he gestured his approval with the sweetest of smiles and a cheeky wink, causing Hikari to blush in a manner she hadn't known she was capable of.

Head spinning, but heart increasingly at rest in this odd haven, many miles from the horrors of Astrea Hill and Momoyama district, Hikari slowly began to relax.

So just as they were about to leave for the lock up, Hikari finally managed her first unprompted words to the Senmatsu man.

"Ginji-san," she called in the quietest of voices, Yaya's friend stood before her with his back turned as he unlocked the front door,

"Ginji-san?" she repeated, her nerves straining so she could muster the call a little louder.

Turning to glance over his broad shoulder, the hulking musician frowned curiously.

"You okay midget?" he asked.

And doing her best not to be frightened, she smiled the tiniest of smiles as she offered a slender hand politely to her roommate's friend,

"Pleased to meet you Ginji-san," she whispered, curtseying slightly.

His stoic face breaking its usual mask once again, Ginji returned the formal greeting with a bemused smile.

"Pleased to meet you too Miss Konohana," he grinned, tipping his head to one side.

And with that, the odd trio; the giant musician, the dark haired runaway in her sweeping black leather jacket, and the tiny blonde with the matching moe moe bunches and goth lolita outfit disappeared back onto the streets of Sanya on their way to the band's nearby lock up.

o o o

Shizuma sighed, glancing again in frustration at the antiquated wall clock in the downstairs lounge. It had been several hours now since Sister Mizue had disappeared off into the office at the end of the hall, and faced with the scrutiny of the old woman's questions, there would be no way of obtaining Amane's telephone numbers until the old bat had left.

Sat curled up on one of the wide beige sofas, Shizuma was browsing a french magazine that she'd imported via Emmie, glancing up from time to time to answer questions levelled at her by the two younger and current Etoile, the girls knelt before a low coffee table in the centre of the furnished area by the windows.

The fourth years had opted to get some of the re-admittance paperwork done early, freeing themselves from any later obligations were the opportunity to go home available toward the end of the holiday instead.

Whispering quietly between themselves as the former roommates worked away, Nagisa's headache had oddly dissipated after reuniting with her silver haired fiancée, and Tamao found herself more than appreciative of having something else to concentrate on rather than the previous week's unrest.

In fact, despite the underlying cause for the girls having come to the lounge, the group quietly camping the office door until the opportunity to sneak inside presented itself, Tamao found herself secretly hoping that finally, after what had felt like a lifetime of emotional upheaval, a sense of almost normality might be returning to her world.

It was about then that two unexpected figures made their entrance into the lounge however.

"Shizuma," came a soft although obviously anxious voice.

Glancing up from the sloping french text of an article that detailed the winter runways of the Christian Dior collection, Shizuma found herself presented with the worried face of Amane Ohtori.

"Amane?" she exclaimed, both Etoile behind the Spican already having paused in their work to stare at the new arrivals.

Noting the presence of a second figure, Shizuma then glanced past the horse rider's shoulder to take in the aloof profile of Kaname Kenjo propping up the lounge's fireplace. Both she and Amane were out of uniform, Amane in her usual jeans and shirt, but Kaname strangely wearing what appeared to be a black flannel dress.

Struggling to take in the detail with Amane so close to her, Shizuma scowled and returned her attentions to the former-Etoile.

"Amane?" she repeated, "Where have you been? I thought you'd gone home or something, I was at the arena all morning waiting for you?"

Amane perched on the edge of the couch next to the Miatorian, and the older girl put her magazine to one side as she rested a fond hand on Amane's wrist.

"Where have you been?" Shizuma continued.

Mindful of the office door being located not so far from the lounge, Amane replied in hushed tones.

"I've been off premises all morning, although I saw you'd fed the horses on our way back in, thank you for that."

Shizuma dismissed the comment and moved with the more pressing matters she needed to raise.

"Amane, what is _she_ doing here?" Shizuma asked, her emerald eyes glancing with a marked objection toward the slender figure by the fireplace.

Amane looked back across her shoulder before returning to the silver haired senior.

"She came with me," Amane explained.

The Miatorian looked bewildered.

"Amane, what is going on?" she asked, utterly flabbergasted, "You know Hikari and Yaya are missing don't you?"

Amane squeezed the former-Etoile's hand as she nodded ever so slightly.

"Yes I know, that's why we're here. We need your help."

Shizuma found herself torn between questioning the continued use of the phrase 'we' or the actual request itself, but Amane beat her to her next words.

"We need to get to Tokyo."

Shizuma raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Tokyo?" she replied.

"Yes, and as soon as possible," the Spican continued. "We'll also need to go back at least a couple of times. You've been wonderful in the past, and you were the only person I could think of to help-"

Shizuma cut her off.

"Tokyo? Amane that's an eight hour drive! Why in gods name would you want to go to Tokyo? What's going on?"

The fifth year sighed, her brown eyes swimming as she held the Miatorian's gaze.

"Because that's where they've gone."

Shizuma blinked.

"Hikari and Yaya? Amane, how can you possible know that?" she asked.

Overhearing bits of the conversation, Nagisa and Tamao were already exchanging glances in concern.

"You'll have to trust me Shizuma. I just know, and Kaname is certain we need to find them as soon as possible."

Shizuma's bewilderment only grew,

"Kaname? Amane what the…?" and Shizuma's frustration slipped loose, "Amane, the Kenjo girl's the reason this all happened? You do see that don't you?" she said, having dipped her crown with a questioning gaze.

Holding the sixth year's eyes, Amane repeated her request as she knelt before her fellow senior.

"Please Shizuma. The train will only cause problems with ID cards and I want to bring them back as quietly as possible so we can work this all out."

Shizuma blanched all over again.

"Work what out? Amane can you hear yourself? What in god's name do you think you're going to achieve with her there?" and she leant forward to stress her point.

"Do you think Hikari's going to go anywhere with you with _that_ in tow?" she asked.

Amane glanced away, her brown eyes sad.

Shizuma pushed further, missing the scowl that crossed the Kenjo girl's lips.

"Amane, I have no idea why you think the girls have gone to Tokyo, nor how you intend to find them amongst a population of almost thirteen million, but the last thing I'm going to do is help you crucify yourself running around the capital with _that_ at your side. The first thing you _should_ be doing is getting rid of her so you can actually think straight…" and she snarled again with the same fervour that she'd had earlier in the day.

"Jesus Amane, what are you trying to do to yourself?"

But rather than cave to logic, Shizuma found the Spican suddenly gripping her arm, pulling the sixth year forcibly from the lounge.

Rushed to her feet and swept several turns down the corridor away from the office and the burning ears of the others, Amane whirled the sixth year so they were eye to eye. Holding her dear friend's forearms before her, Amane broke into full flow with the wildest of looks in her eyes.

"Shizuma please; I can't explain all of this, but please, you have to help me," and she leaned forward into Shizuma's personal space, her face filling the pupils of the emerald eyes staring back at her.

"I made a choice Shizuma. I made a choice and I-"

Realising she couldn't make any sense from there, Amane back tracked slightly for clarity.

"I know something Shizuma, I know something you don't," she said, and she sighed as she continued.

"But despite knowing that, I made a choice," and with those repeated words, her face began to twist with anguish, "and it was a selfish choice, and I made it for me. Not for anyone else, but for me…"

She drifted off slightly, the beginnings of clear crystal tears welling in the edge of her vision.

"Amane…" Shizuma whispered softly, but the tone only snapped the fifth year back into motion.

"I made a choice Shizuma, because I have needs too. And I stand by that choice because it was the right one for everyone involved. But if something bad were to happen to Hikari there? If something were to take her away…" and she drifted again.

There was a pause, Shizuma this time abstaining so Amane could gather herself.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself," she declared, the Spican's voice strong once again.

"You've got to help me get to Tokyo so I can find them Shizuma please. And I need Kaname; I honestly believe her when she says she knows how to find them where they are."

Shizuma frowned, once again dubious and confused.

"But how do you know that's where they've gone?"

It was at that point that a third voice sourced behind the Miatorian former-Etoile pulled them from their conversation in surprise.

"Because they have one of the two files I've spent the past day and a half hunting for."

Turning in surprise, Amane and Shizuma found themselves faced with the fully uniformed, neatly presented figure of Miyuki Rokujo.

Gesturing offhandedly with a brown cardboard file, she motioned them back towards the lounge.

"Perhaps you'll both join me for this?" she said, heading in the direction the two girls had just come from.

o o o

Having satisfied herself that everyone else was settled and the Sister's office was out of earshot with the door pulled to behind her, Miyuki then crossed the lounge and took her place at the head of the group huddled amongst the sofas at the rear of the room.

Gathered around her were the other seniors that had been present during the earlier exchange between Shizuma and Amane, all of whom sat together apart from Kaname, the fifth year remaining aloof and this time perched across the back of the white beige couch behind the Ohtori girl, the tennis player's outfit now clearer to Shizuma and made of a black two part blouse and flowing nouveau trouser-skirt, the fabric of the later splayed across the back of the sofa. Shizuma struggled with the concept of Kaname wearing such clothes and even more so with the idea that the Spican girls might have gone somewhere that morning where Kaname would have been required to wear it.

Had they gone looking for Hikari already? Or perhaps to the Konohana house? What was in that shoulder bag Kaname appeared to guard to so closely, and since when had Kaname worn makeup like that? She looked like an office clerk…

Miyuki's voice pulled her from her ponderings.

"So, shall we begin?" the council President asked, the dark haired girl opening the file resting in her lap before her.

Shizuma and two current Etoile sat forward in confusion, whilst Amane remained stony silent in her semi-emotional state in the corner. There was also an air of unrest exuding from the Kenjo girl, and Shizuma could sense something passing between her and the Miatorian President as the file opened.

"The reason they think they know where Yaya and Hikari have gone Shizuma, is because Kaname pulled both girls' files this morning and discovered something you probably would have known yourself, had you ever bothered listening to me after council meetings."

Smiling undeterminably, Miyuki then added as an off comment.

"But you were hardly focused back in the third year were you…"

Unable to tell if that were a jibe or just wistful recollection, Shizuma bit her lip at Miyuki's tone, wondering once again if the intrusion into the council President's personal space the evening before had been such a good idea, worried now that perhaps she should have abided by Tamao's warnings and not bothered after all. Without having to glance across to her, Shizuma could already feel the unrest in Nagisa's body language building, the red head's headache unsurprisingly threatening to return.

Sighing at the all too predictable response to her comment, Miyuki gestured the hand that had been sifting through the paperwork within the A4 folder in idle dismissal.

"It never went beyond the upper echelons, but Yaya Nanto's admittance into Spica Girls' Institute was one of the most controversial entrance acceptances of recent years."

Shizuma rolled her eyes at the laboured obscurity, and Miyuki snapped her irritation at Shizuma's lack of recollection.

"She's not a Nanto Shizuma. Does this not ring any bells?"

The silver haired girl sighed and shook her head, holding her hands up in defeat as the fourth years behind her exchanged shell-shocked glances in the silence.

Miyuki continued.

"She's not even a first, second or third tier Kyoto. In fact, she's the daughter of a manual dock worker in one of the capital's shipping districts," and Miyuki dipped her tone in exaggeration,

"Her family name is Okimoto."

Shizuma's expression fell blank.

"Okimoto?"

Miyuki nodded in confirmation.

"Yaya Okimoto. Born in Sanya General in the Taito Ward of Tokyo to a Rie and Masaru Okimoto."

At this Miyuki removed the page she'd had resting atop the others in the file with her left hand, continuing to read from the next beneath it while the sixth year placed the first carefully, face down on the seating fabric to her side.

"Of course, had they found this file first, Kaname and Amane would already know that there's much more to this story than just that. It would seem Amane wanted to go wandering around the largest ghetto in Japan cold calling for her ex-girlfriend with a missing person's placard."

The reaction in the room was immediately frosty, but the absurdity of the prospect didn't fail to impact with anyone, not unless someone present was withholding further information from the rest of the group.

Turning another page over in the cardboard folder she held in her right hand, Miyuki then took a matter of fact tone as she started reading.

"Taken directly from the Social Welfare case notes; Yaya Okimoto, second child of the Masaru Okimoto household in Sanya, Taito. First child being one Jiro Okimoto, Yaya's older brother, with both siblings born approximately six years apart. Jiro, as it happens, seems to be a significant factor in Yaya's later separation from her father, and her adoption into the Nanto household."

Glancing up to make sure she'd captured everyone's attention, Miyuki pressed on,

"At age five, Yaya's mother falls foul of a kidney infection that leaves her desperately in need of a transplant. During later suitability testing it becomes apparent that Yaya's older brother only draws linage from one of his two apparent parents; that of his mother."

Stating the obvious just for everyone's benefit, Miyuki added off cuff across the top of the cardboard file,

"Meaning Jiro was not Masaru's son."

Turning back to the document, she then retook her matter of fact tone,

"At age six, Yaya attends her mother's funeral. At age seven, after watching her father descend into heavy bouts of alcoholism, she then watches her father expel his 'bastard son' from the household. With her father drinking to excess, at age nine, it becomes apparent to the welfare services in the form of repeated teacher complaints that Yaya is no longer being cared for by her father."

She sighed as she continued to move papers around in the folder, Miyuki then producing a rather formal looking document that gave the exact date and justifications for Yaya's submission into state care.

"Adoption case record. It states that at the point of processing entry, Yaya appeared to be under the supervision of her older brother Jiro, but not at a given address. Since Jiro at that time had a warrant out for his arrest due to, and I quote 'a severe and brutal assault on one Masaru Okimoto at the given residential address in Sanya,' it seems then that the state had no choice but to remove Yaya from Taito altogether for fear of her brother finding her, perhaps with the intent of encouraging her to flee with him."

Nagisa and Tamao were busy shaking their heads in shock, dismay and unspoken sympathy. But despite the gravity of the tale, both Amane and Kaname across from them appeared unmoved. Shizuma struggled with vague recollections of some such rumour or another that Miyuki had tried recounting in the third year, whilst the silver haired tease had been busy chasing Miyuki around their Dorm.

Noting the silence, Miyuki shrugged and continued again.

"At age ten Yaya is moved to Kyoto, where the case records state she was a 'well mannered, but deviant and easily frustrated child, with good personal hygiene, a strong sense of ethics and an overall acceptable level of education.' She was apparently deemed so adorable in one testimony that it was the case worker who wrote it who then applied for custody, the legal approval of which was granted soon after. At age eleven, Yaya becomes a Nanto, and at age twelve, she is then enrolled into the Spica Girl's Institute for prowess in both track events and the pool."

Miyuki took a deep breath, setting the paperwork to one side.

"So you see Shizuma, Amane and Kaname's chances now suddenly increase. Not only do we have the details of Yaya's childhood neighbourhood, but we also have a current address for her genetic father.

Although somewhat surprised by the turn of events, it didn't take Shizuma long to cut straight through the confetti and stab the heart of the problem.

"And you two want to go there instead of the police why? Surely they know everything Miyuki's just told us already?" she stated flatly.

But rather than Amane, it was the Spican council assistant that spoke up this time.

"Because Sanya's not the sort of area you fuck about in, and the police are about as likely to find someone there who doesn't want to be found as they are to find the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow."

Her tone cold and cutting, Miyuki then levelled the most telling of all questions toward the Kenjo girl.

"And how does a second tier Kyoto girl know so much about a manual labour docking district in Tokyo I wonder?"

There was a tense moment of silence as the frosty Spican eyeballed the Miatorian council President, something very obviously passing between them and Miyuki's shining burgundy eyes almost challenging the older girl to try her luck.

Snapping in irritation, Kaname simply spat her disgust in return,

"Fuck you Miyuki, _fuck you_. I hope you and your first tier whore of a mother die at the hands of your family's collective arrogance."

Smiling with an almost tangible sense of achievement, Miyuki simply gestured her appreciation with a sarcastic nod, before turning back to Shizuma with a much more serious expression.

"Take them Shizuma. There's no other efficient way of getting to Tokyo without requiring IDs or raising eyebrows, and you're the only person here that can rustle up transport when it's needed."

She took a resigned air as she made her next request,

"Leave me one of the Etoile, it doesn't matter which as long as I have someone to help me cover for you. And then use whatever it is Kaname has buried behind that mask to find those two before we have anyone else go loopy on us."

This time her attentions flicked briefly to the former-Spican Etoile before her tone slipped further toward outright nonchalance,

"I, for one, would very much like to go home at some point this holiday. Since Shion has kindly decided to abandon her responsibilities, it falls to some of us present to carry that burden for her. Now I think we've all had more than enough of this place for one sitting, so let's get this matter sorted out so we can all take a proper break."

With which, she set about gathering up the pile of papers before bidding herself excused.

But as she reached the door, she called back across her shoulder in a somewhat softer tone of voice,

"And Shizuma; I was wondering… when this mess is all cleared up, I thought I might take you up on your offer."

Nagisa's eyes shot between both figures, her gaze searching as Miyuki added,

"I was hoping you might accompany me to Nabeshima. I can't think of a more appropriate place for us to talk, and neither of us goes there anywhere near often enough."

Shizuma's expression fell at the name, and Nagisa was left confused and immediately concerned by the reaction.

Nodding her acceptance with her eyes lost somewhere in the floor, Shizuma sighed as Miyuki left, the sixth year then turning her attentions back to the Spican former-Etoile and the ever present shadow at her side.

"And you're convinced you can find them Kaname?" she asked.

Thoroughly rattled by the exchange with Miyuki and the hostility levelled at her on all sides, the brooding tennis player simply muttered her confirmation, so much more here at play than the silver haired Miatorian was fully aware of.

"Fine then, it'll take me a few days but I'll get something arranged, probably for thursday."

Amane was about to protest as she looked up, but Shizuma returned her objection with an infallible wall of logic.

"Amane it's the Christmas break; the drivers have all gone home. It'll take me a day or so just to get one allocated," she explained.

And with little choice but to wait, Amane gestured her eventual thanks, the collective atmosphere now horrendously loaded with subtext and unspoken questions.

The room fell silent, and sat quietly in the corner, Tamao found herself somehow unable to shake the implications of Miyuki's final words. Perhaps the Rokujo girl was finally going to do something positive with the wall of resentment she'd exposed Tamao to the night before last. After all, the fourth year reflected, there couldn't a more defusing place for Miyuki to discuss such matters with her long standing childhood friend, than at the site of Kaori-sama's grave…


	24. 章2

___(Illustrations, previews and author meta for this fanfiction can be found on the Studio Nine Sparrows page on facebook)_

**_Strawberry Panic ~ The Gravity of Love_**  
_Winter Break, Chapter Two_

**Hikari shivered, the cold winter air racing the vault-like interior of Ginji's leather jacket, chilling her arms with an icy kiss despite the tiny third year having wrapped the garment as tightly round her slight frame as she could.**

Catching the look of discomfort flashing briefly across her roommate's face, Yaya drew the pretty blonde closer against her as they followed the path to the lockup, the Okimoto girl finding herself once again distracted with the lacy details on the front of her fellow runaway's dress.

"Yaya-chan…" Hikari breathed, blushing slightly as she tried to shoo the third year's wayward hand away.

She shot a watchful glance in the direction of the Senmatsu man lumbering along beside them, Ginji lost in thought and seemingly oblivious to Yaya's attentions. But spurred on by Hikari's bashfulness, Yaya found her mischievous demons urging further capitalisation.

Grinning playfully, she nuzzled into the curve of Hikari's shoulder and whispered quietly in reply.

"You look just like a blonde Rika Ishikawa," she teased, still fiddling with the corset bindings that kept the black bodice of Hikari's new outfit taut, "I'll have to stay on my guard or the Charmy army will come to steal you away."

Blushing an even deeper shade of red, Hikari batted Yaya's fingers from her tummy and glared meaningfully at her companion,

_"Yaya-chan!"_ she repeated, pouting her displeasure as she hid beneath her fringe.

Ginji glanced across from his place of distraction, the young musician stirred by the shorter girl's guarded exclamation. Catching Hikari's besieged body language, he soon realised his childhood friend was once again up to no good. Shaking his head wryly, the big man couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Is she bothering you again young miss?" he asked in amusement.

"I'd offer to ground her for you, but I can't see her taking me seriously after all this time..."

Yaya pouted in response, screwing her nose up as she flashed playful eyes in return.

"I'd like to see you try, I'm not six years old anymore."

Planting her chin defiantly, Yaya poked her tongue at the dreadlocked guitarist for good measure, her fellow Sanyian rolling his eyes at the rebellious front before turning back to his thoughts in bemusement. It was only then that Yaya's hand slipped from Hikari's person as had been requested.

The trio were following a gravel service path that flanked the slower Kodama and Zairaisen train lines on their way into Sanya mechanical yard, the wide congregation of rusting rails sheltered amongst a sweeping concrete gulley that funnelled the cold air around them during their brief but exposed trip. With the walls of the gulley gradually closing in and the long steel tracks beginning to merge, the width of the underpass narrowed around them the closer they came to the train yard's entrance. Soon, with the companions having navigated the majority of the short trip between Ginji's apartment and the train yard itself, the looming steel bridge the girls had crossed the night before came into view.

Ginji had also brought them this way the previous evening, but in the night time gloom and the total absence of street illumination, the other two had been unable to discern much of their surroundings at all, let alone orientate themselves relative to the rest of Sanya. He brought them this way now, not only because it was the shortest route to the lock up, but also in the hope that the rarely used shortcut might also avoid as many of the loosely lipped locals as possible, given the girls' current state of elopement.

Ginji remained one of the few people he knew to use this route on foot, and it wasn't as though they need fear being eyeballed from the passing train carriages either; the only locomotives to pass this way were those taking empty compartments back to the yard for work or for storage. It presented an ideal opportunity to exercise some discretion given the girls had spent the previous day wandering around in everyone's faces. Hopefully if they laid low for the rest of their stay, memory of the out of place teenagers would quickly pass.

And even though the police were unlikely to come looking within Sanya, it didn't hurt to take precautions just in case they did…

Looking up from her roommate beside her, Yaya spotted the bridge and realised they were almost at their destination, knowing immediately that the Namidabashi crossings would lie off to her left somewhere. She also cringed at the thought of the much less savoury scenery lying only a few yards away on the same side of the gulley. Thanking her lucky stars for the winter's early sunset, Yaya glimpsed the top of Sanya's long preserved punitive burial mound through the chain link on the far side of the bridge, something she was relieved Hikari had missed in the darkness when they'd crossed toward her father's apartment the previous evening. The once-Etoile had been skittish enough as it was without having to consider the long rows of eerie medieval tombstones during their journey too.

Compelled to raise a related topic of conversation, Yaya had opened her mouth to speak when the young man cut in over her, Ginji having decided to build on his brief but promising exchange with Yaya's companion before the group had left the apartment.

"So is this your first time in Tokyo Miss Konohana?" he asked, continuing the overly proper, yet oddly endearing formality of the school girl's earlier introduction.

The tiny blonde seemed briefly preoccupied for a second, the gravel crunching under their feet dominating until she stammered her reply somewhat nervously toward the guitarist,

"Uh, no, but um…"

He grinned, guessing the source of her unease, and Ginji finished her polite attempt at political correctness for her,

"…but it's the first time you've seen the bits as rough as this?"

He chuckled heartily as he did,

"Don't worry, I'd much rather be someplace else too," he offered, "it's hardly the Tokyo Hilton round here."

Whilst obviously relieved, Hikari's faced retained the warm flush of further embarrassment. She'd not wanted to be derogatory about the area her host lived in, even if her entire experience of it so far had been utterly terrifying.

"It ain't getting any better either," Ginji continued with a wry look, "Why the rich kids seem so eager to move down here is beyond me."

Feeling Yaya's reassuring gaze in the corner of her vision, Hikari piped up timidly,

"Has Ginji-san always lived in Sanya?" she asked.

Ginji's jaw-line protruded briefly, the big man scratching at his shadowy stubble in thought.

Glancing back sideways as he came to a decision, he opted to disclose something he'd previously debated sharing when Yaya and Hikari had first shown up.

"For the most part… though there was a short time after Yaya left when I travelled around trying to find her."

He glanced across at his dark haired friend, Yaya now listening intently having had no idea her childhood companion had come looking for her.

"I made it as far as Osaka in the end. A girlfriend of mine was working as a clerk at the council offices at the time; she snuck a look at your file after the welfare took you."

Yaya blanched,

"You came after me? When? Where did you look? I was in Osaka for ages before the court order went through…"

The big man shrugged dismissively as he walked,

"The trail went cold after that short stay place in Kawanishi. Had I known you'd been sent to Kyoto after, I might have kept looking …"

He sighed regretfully.

"Anyways, the friend I was crashing with there had to move on, so I ended up coming back here. As much of a shit hole as it is, Sanya _is_ my home. It weren't long after that I hooked up with the guys you saw last night. We've been pretty tight since."

Yaya reached a gentle hand for the guitarist, ignoring the trailing attempt at changing topics. Saddened by returning memories of the past, she too sighed, the young Astrean remembering with vivid clarity her brief experience of state care; the unease of being relocated somewhere unfamiliar and the many afternoons she'd passed in seclusion, avoiding the other children and privately daydreaming that her dearly missed friend was about to come get her.

Watching the exchange and the falling look on Yaya's face, Hikari mumbled something quietly off to one side.

Having caught the comment, but not the words themselves, Yaya turned back to the blonde, craning for a repeat.

"Hikari?" she asked.

The Konohana girl's blue eyes swam as she looked up at her roommate.

"I had no idea all these horrible things had happened to Yaya-chan… or that she'd had to leave someone so dear behind."

Her gaze fell back toward the passing gravel as she finished, the third year oddly evasive when Yaya squeezed her hand appreciatively. While the once-Etoile remained thoroughly perturbed by the whole upheaval of Yaya's newly revealed past, it wasn't the continued shock of the unfurling story that drew Hikari's eyes from her doting roommate's this time, it was the small voice buried deep inside that now forcibly reminded her of how sad the other choir girl had been each time Hikari had mentioned Amane Ohtori's name, and of how hard Yaya had tried to hide it despite the obvious pain it caused her.

Ginji hadn't been the only person Yaya had found herself separated from at the choice of others after all.

"I'm not sure I would've known what to do if I had found her Miss Konohana," the big man was saying somewhere parallel to the tiny blonde's awareness,

"I could hardly look after myself at that point as it was, let alone Yaya too."

He glanced at the taller Astrean.

"Although I ain't gonna pretend it wasn't lonely without you, it's not like living the way you were was doing you any good either," he added in a gruff tone.

Yaya dismissed the big man's self-disdain with a stern look, Hikari's comment quickly forgotten in her need to defend her once unconventional custodian.

"You did a better job looking after me when I was here than any of those idiots in Kyoto ever have. The only person keeping an eye on me there is the Dormitory Sister, and that's only because I end up in her office all the time."

Yaya poked her childhood friend's huge bicep to stress her point,

"I never once went to school without a full lunch box or a clean set of clothes to wear. Sure, you can't iron for shit but at least you tried, so you can stop with the self-defeating bullshit straight away. My so-called adoptive mother hardly even manages that much without paying someone to do it for her, let alone doing my homework with me the way you used to."

Having made her disenchantment perfectly clear, Yaya prodded her friend again, this time less forcefully as her brow softened and her dark eyes sparkled fondly,

"Besides, I'm here now, it's not like you can rid of me now I know where you live."

She beamed happily at their reunion.

Ginji chewed on his bemusement as he returned the fond smile, ruffling Yaya's hair to repeated protest. Eager to move the awkward subject along as well, he returned the original question back toward its issuer, motioning the youngsters toward the gulley side as he did. The concrete wall had started decreasing in height several yards back with the train tracks finally reaching the wide expanse of the yard itself. Off to their right, the long row of tin-roofed lockups were now visible.

"So what about you Miss Konohana?" he asked as they crossed several disused parking rails on their way toward the rentable area.

"Do you travel much yourself?"

Hikari remained quiet, but her internal cauldron went unnoticed as Yaya piped up in reply, her tone edging on condescending as she related her roommate's privileged lifestyle.

"Oh she's been out of the country more times than your Chinese friend will have changed his underpants," she bragged.

"Her parents take her and the butler to Hawaii every summer break, and she's away for most of the winter to avoid the cold too."

The dark haired girl flicked her wrist casually,

"You know the hardships these second tier girls face."

Ginji frowned, unsure how much was sarcastic exaggeration and how much reflected the truth.

"Your family keeps servants Miss Konohana?" he asked.

Stirred by being questioned directly, Hikari raised her gaze again.

"Um, we have a maid, and a butler," she mumbled, "and um…"

Yaya cut in.

"And a private tutor, a cleaner and her mother even keeps a florist and a gardener. And she hasn't mentioned the family yacht yet."

Ginji choked on his laughter, the amusement somewhat half-arsed given how disturbing the stark contrast was at the same time. The Konohana girl was from an entirely different world he mused, no wonder she'd been in such a state when they'd arrived yesterday.

Catching Ginji's eye, Yaya found herself receiving the same poignant look she'd been given that morning when Ginji had challenged the uncertainty she'd expressed toward her roommate. Swallowing her levity as she nodded in reply, the young woman looked down toward her evasive companion, Yaya reminded very clearly that dragging Hikari into a world such as hers would be ridiculous without either girl knowing fully what either actually meant to the other.

There were questions she should be asking she knew, and undoubtedly things Hikari would need clarified in return, particularly in light of what she saw in the Cathedral.

Hiding the debate behind false smiles as Hikari looked up, the absence of further uncomfortable scrutiny allowing her to lift her big blue eyes, Yaya resolved herself to the necessary evil when the opportunity finally arose.

o o o

It had been a considerable length of time since Tamao had left, the Etoile Aînée having brushed her partner's shoulder to quietly announce her exit before disappearing through the lounge door, her footsteps barely audible in the long wooden-floored corridor. With Shizuma having hardly moved in an hour, the dark haired fourth year had considered it a prudent opportunity to perhaps prepare the evening meal and give the other two some space, something Nagisa wasn't overly sure had actually helped her.

Amane and Kaname had left long before that, presumably to accompany each other somewhere given their unexpected companionship earlier that morning. Kaname's face had retained its overshadowing thundercloud, and despite no one having spoken to her after Miyuki's leave of absence, the Spican council assistant had shown no signs of calming down. Whatever had passed between those two had been thoroughly unsettling it seemed.

Sat on the edge of the coffee table in the centre of the sofas, Nagisa quietly regarded her sombre girlfriend, the distracted senior student sat facing the windows at the other end of the room. The former-Etoile's eyes were lost somewhere beyond the fragile glass panes, her mind unquestionably preoccupied and removed far from her worldly perceptions.

Nagisa had also remained silent since Tamao's departure, her own thoughts lingering on the whispered reply that her once roommate had given her when the red head had queried the significance of Nabeshima.

Sakuragi-sama's burial site.

Nagisa parsed her lips, still completely unaware of how to approach the conversation now, fearful and unsure of the nature of Shizuma's preoccupation, and scared that the wrong words might beckon forth the most pained of expressions from her girlfriend's pretty face.

It wasn't often these days that Kaori's name was mentioned, and far less so that when it was, it conjured this sort of response from the statuesque sixth year.

The difference was undermining, and Nagisa remained fearful of its consequences, quietly resenting Miyuki's words and wishing it was as simple as allocating blame there. Perhaps, her more cynical mind had told her, this was another attempt on the council President's part to secure more of the former-Etoile's time, Shizuma always having turned to her childhood companion when the subject of Sakuragi-sama arose. Yet despite Nagisa's desire to see matters as such and no matter how many times she might replay Miyuki's parting words in her head, the young Etoile had yet to find any real hint of malice or vindictiveness, just sombre resignation coupled with the tinge of a perhaps unspoken apprehension behind it.

Which only meant one thing, and that had become the core reason Nagisa now found herself so apprehensive about approaching her fiancée.

Biting her lip as she prepared herself for the worst, the young Etoile caved to the pressing need to reach out, knowing full well that she should have approached her girlfriend much sooner to offer her support and understanding.

Cupping the cold surface of her blood red Etoile pendant for distractive comfort, Nagisa leaned forward on the table.

"Shizuma?" she called, mentally determined to remain adult and mature about the fact that it had been Miyuki's words that set this off.

"What's wrong Shizuma?" she repeated softly, stepping forward and moving to curl up on the floor beside her girlfriend's feet. She reached a tender hand to rest on Shizuma's black satin lap.

Sad emerald eyes had turned to watch her do so, and as the older girl looked down fondly to her fiancée, Shizuma toyed with Nagisa's red locks.

"I'm sorry my love," she murmured, her expression soft and wistful.

Nagisa parsed her lips again, trying to conjure a look of sympathy.

"Don't be silly Shizuma-sama," she said, "You don't need to apologise for being sad."

Reaching for Shizuma's hand, she drew it away from her face, enclosing the cool fingers with both hands.

"I'm just not sure how to help," she added.

Shizuma stirred slightly, drawing a long breath as she cupped their collected hands with her other.

"I'm surprised I've reacted this way, I'm usually okay."

Nagisa tipped her head, her loose auburn locks falling to one side.

"Tamao said that Nabeshima is where Sakuragi-sama is buried?"

Shizuma nodded gently, her fingertips tracing tender lines across the back of Nagisa's hand.

"I've not been there in a very long time. Miyuki was right to say we've been neglective."

Nagisa dipped her eyes, her gaze lost somewhere in the shimmer of Shizuma's black uniform for a moment.

"Is it because of me?" she asked, returning her attention to Shizuma's face.

The sixth year smiled fondly, shaking her head as she brushed her lover's cheek.

"Oh no Nagisa no, it's nothing you've done. I've just… avoided going, I guess," she said, and in after thought then added,

"A bit like the Summer House."

Nagisa nodded in understanding, a soft murmur escaping her lips and mirroring her lover's sadness. Sat quietly for a moment, she searched her mind for something positive she might say to make a difference.

Catching one such possibility, she offered timidly,

"Perhaps once Shizuma-sama has visited with President Rokujo, if she were wanting to go again then she might let me accompany her instead?"

Despite the upbeat emphasis, Nagisa finished the sentence with her gaze once again on the carpet.

Lifting the red head's chin with a single curled finger, Shizuma queried the response with an astonished eye.

"You'd do that for me?" she asked, surprise belaying her underwriting sadness,

"After everything I put you through at the Summer House, you'd go to Nabeshima with me as well?"

Nagisa felt her heart sink with the memory, but despite the uncomfortable emotions it dredged up, she nodded meekly and smiled her confirmation. She couldn't summon the words, but somehow wanted to purvey the degree to which she cared for this person before her, the lengths she would to go to just to draw a smile from those beautiful lips.

Shizuma sighed fondly as she returned a hand to Nagisa's cheek, cupping the younger girl's face as she shook her head in soft disbelief.

"I don't deserve you Aoi-ue, I truly don't," she murmured, her chest heavy and leaden.

Leaning forward, she planted a tender kiss on the young Etoile's index finger amongst the bundle of their clasped hands, the metallic surface of Nagisa's smooth platinum engagement band warm against her skin.

"What would I do without you?" she smiled wearily.

Nagisa stared back, her eyes unwavering.

"I love you Shizuma-sama," she whispered, "I'd do anything to take this sadness away from you."

And without thinking, the red head rocked forward on her knees, releasing Shizuma's hands from her own as she drew her arms around the sixth year's slender neck. She embraced the older girl lovingly, her auburn eyes drawing closed as she curled herself against the former-Etoile's chest.

They remained there for a moment, Shizuma not fully free from her veil of past grief and naggingly aware of their proximity to the Sister's office. But as Nagisa buried herself deeper into Shizuma's waiting shoulder, her skin warm and her breath soft against the older girl's neck, Shizuma closed her eyes, a gentle sigh passing her lips as she felt the red head's presence chase the shadows away. She slipped messily from the sofa's edge, the young couple then curling into a heap on the floor, all thoughts of etiquette and composure soon far from their minds.

o o o

"Get it together you snivelling piece of shit!"

Red ringed eyes stared wildly into the bathroom mirror, the coal black pools at each centre then blurring into intent slits as Kaname once again pressed freezing fingers to her face, parsing them over her lips as ice cold water tumbled down her forearms and onto the parquet floor below.

She held them there for a moment as she reopened her eyes, the slender fifth year watching her own expression before returning her hands to the sink basin, the young woman leaning heavily against the ceramics as the sound of the freely running tap water echoed off the tiles around her.

She'd never lost her cool like that before, never left herself so widely open in public. She'd watched Miyuki push all the correct buttons and yet still been stupid enough to react when she was given her cue to do so after.

Everyone would be asking questions, particularly that wretched Hanazono bitch, Shizuma now waving a pitchfork and placard and offering yet another unwelcome obstacle to remove. What Kaname had done to rattle the former-Etoile's cage she had no idea.

"You're better than this," she whispered. "You're stronger than this. You need to stop being such an idiot and get your head together again."

She waited until the lump in her throat and the burning in her sinuses had receded, Kaname knowing full well that Amane would be knocking for her soon having retired to her own Dormitory to change. There would be no further margin for error if the council assistant were to retain her prize, particularly since she'd succumbed to an unexplainable urge to help retrieve the blonde. Why she'd opened her mouth when they'd stumbled across those unexpected details in the Nanto girl's file still completely dumbfounded her.

She was growing soft. Old, soft and stupid.

Jamming the tap closed and stalking from the bathroom, Kaname whipped one of the white cotton towels free from the back of the bathroom door as she returned to the dormitory proper. Patting her arms and face dry, she then set about removing the ridiculous outfit she'd worn to the welfare office, the black nouveau two-piece otherwise untouched since the dinner party at Kiyashiki Manor that she'd originally purchased it for. Why Momomi had insisted on femm'ing her up for her sole audience with the brunette's parents still confused Kaname to this day. Did her short hair really scream dyke that much?

She looked again at herself in the mirror, from her now panda-like eye shadow to the black shirt hanging halfway down her arms, the fabric trapped and the council assistant midway through undoing the cuffs to free herself from it completely.

Her skin blotchy and marred, her eyes puffy and red, Kaname was once again halted by the state of her appearance.

Perhaps it's love that does this to a person, she mused. Surely there couldn't be another human emotion as callous and contrived. After all, wasn't love little more than obsession painted with the self-righteousness brush? She couldn't once remember having gone to such lengths to do little more than fuck herself over in the past...

Sneering at her reflection, Kaname shed the shirt and set about removing her ruined makeup.

o o o

"So where the hell have you been?"

Xinyu's breath curled into the air as he spoke, the Chinese drummer pushing himself up with a grimace having spent far too much time crouched against the hard steel sheet of the lockup's reinforced door panel. His body language hostile and accusative, he watched as Ginji and the two youngsters crossed the remaining gravel lying between them and the waiting band.

"You said early, not 'stayed up boning school girls all night' early. We've been freezing our nuts off out here for nearly an hour," the young man continued.

Despite the rudeness of Xinyu's insinuation and the vulgarity of its undisclosed implications, Ginji brushed the more than typical train of abuse to one side with a smirk. Xinyu was a foul little shit, but god could he beat the tubs like no one else.

"Sorry guys," Ginji replied, "I got caught up with Bennie before coming out. He's running loads for us tomorrow."

The dark eyed drummer raised a 'like fuck you did' eyebrow and sighed heavily in response.

"More distractions huh…? 'Great.' Well he better help us clear that back wall this time, I'm getting tired of carrying his lazy ass."

Ginji shook his head with a chuckle, bemused disapproval on his face as he approached the steel door to unlock it, the big man nodding to his two remaining band members as they also gathered to enter, the gesture returned with a curt nod of respect as he did so.

Waiting for Ginji to deal with the locks, the blonde haired lead guitarist behind him took a moment to address the drummer's objection, eyeing his half finished cigarette subjectively as he took a step forward toward his companion.

"At the end of the day Xin," the young man began, pausing with his arm resting on the drummer's shoulder while he took one final drag on the burning tobacco.

"Bennie's an American."

He paused again, flicking the rejected butt to one side while the sly grin behind his raised eyebrow told the Chinese drummer that there was still more to come. Waiting until he'd piqued enough curiosity for effect, the guitarist then exhaled a cloud of cigarette smoke and dropped his punch line with absolute relish.

"What the fuck do you expect?" he said, leaning into Xinyu's unexpecting face with a happy leer, "They're almost as bad as the Chinese."

He patted the drummer to the amusement of the remaining band, Ginji glancing back with a wry smile as his fellow guitarist stepped away from the dark eyed scowl now burning holes in his face.

Xinyu had never really gotten the idea despite the many years the group having known each other; if he just clipped his abusive tone once in a while he'd find himself nowhere near as besieged by the others, the brown-blonde haired Hiroki in particular.

Turning back, Ginji shunted the heavy duty bolt across the middle of the door frame with a loud clank, repeating the action at the top and bottom as he removed each restraining padlock. Pushing the door open after, he motioned the others inside with his look of bemusement still present, offloading the locks to the dark haired bassist as he passed by.

"Knock the heater on would you Take?" he asked, his companion nodding in response.

Ginji then motioned the girls inside as well, Hikari once again subdued in the face of so many unfamiliar and roguish strangers, the youngster trailing slightly behind her roommate. Landing a giant but gentle hand briefly on her shoulder, the big man offered a reassuring smile in the hope it might still her obvious apprehension, the gesture receiving a wide look of surprise followed by the embarrassed blonde dipping her eyes in self-conscious appreciation. Ahead of her, Yaya watched as her fellow Astrean's bunches fell forward and smiled fondly, the dark haired girl beckoning for Hikari to join her by the huge tin chests that lined the front facing internal wall. Pulling herself up to sit upon one, Yaya squeezed her roommate's hand before helping her up too. Watching with the blonde with a guarded edge to his stoic expression, Ginji then pulled the portal closed behind him with a dull thud.

Adjusting to the transition between stark winter sun and dim strip light, the little Konohana girl glanced around from their place beside the centre clearing as the band set about preparing their equipment. Amps popped on with a rumbling hum, the fan heater whirred into life and Xinyu opened up the drum kit with a hammering crescendo of tubs and cymbals having stripped away his leather jacket and white Sex Pistols t-shirt. Finishing his roll call with a pounding retort from the double bass drum array, the young Chinese man rocked back on his wooden stool in satisfaction, rubbing the clammy oils from his hands across faded denim jeans.

Hikari considered the young man's tattooed chest through the veil of her fringe as preparations continued on around her, an unopened bottle of water arcing through her field of vision as Ginji dished out the day's supplies. The object went unnoticed however, Hikari's blue gaze following the swirling Celtic patterns etched across Xinyu's thin but well muscled body. She wasn't used to seeing unclothed men anywhere other than at the hot springs or on a foreign beach somewhere warm, and although the artwork was striking, the youngster's brief preoccupation with it left her feeling ashamed for her curiosity.

She jumped up as another clear plastic bottle came into view, this one hurtling much closer to her face and close enough to startle her from her thoughts. There was a loud clap to one side as Yaya's cupped hands nestled the plastic projectile.

Smiling at her roommate, Yaya offered Hikari first draw. But before she could go on to undo the lid, the rumbling sound of bass guitar caught their collective attention; the clipity-clop of Takeru's well-calloused fingers then driving the instrument's thick steel strings through various chords and scales. Hitting the bottom end, the young gent's dark midnight eyes sparkled as his pounding amp threatened to rattle the window panes loose. He continued on through several extra bars before pausing with his blue bass hanging loosely from its shoulder strap, the tall musician reaching up with both hands to secure his long black hair with an old elastic band he'd pulled from around his right wrist. Satisfied that his hair was taut and secure, he then finished one final rumbling scale for good measure.

With the bass having finally fell silent, the brown eyed Hiroki then took his turn with a short but intense spitfire medley from his white flying V replica, the shorter man grinning as he planted his feet dramatically, hamming up his stage face for the benefit of his new audience, hitting the top end with a screech and ripping the final note apart with some creative yet excessive fret board work.

Losing the demented lemming look he'd held for the highest note, he allowed the parting note to hum itself into silence, poking his tongue at the tiny Konohana girl who'd failed to silence an unexpected giggle as she watched his silly antics. He smiled warmly as the youngster blushed and screwed her nose up in reply, Yaya glancing happily between her roommate and the extroverted musician. Things would be so much easier if the others were going to keep Hikari involved, she thought to herself.

Satisfied that each of their respective instruments were ready, the three musicians then turned back to their band leader for direction, Ginji busy stretching his shoulders out in the centre of the room. Scratching the back of his neck, he glanced around briefly as he retrieved his own guitar from its floor stand.

"So before we get this started, I suppose I should introduce everyone properly," he said, turning back toward the girls.

"Yaya," he remarked, planting a well rounded finger atop the taller girl's crown for good measure, "and Hikari," he added, motioning politely toward the black clad lolita with a respectful nod, "let me introduce you to Hiroki, our lead guitarist, Takeru, our quiet but amazingly talented bassist, and Xinyu, that mouthy shit in the corner."

He'd highlighted each of the musicians in order from left to right, playing a clown-like punch-line ditty in high key as he'd reached the sardonic looking Chinese man sat behind his white Yamaha kit. Having finished introducing the rest of the band, he remained facing his Sanyian companions while continuing his disclosure,

"The girls are gonna be staying with me for the next few days while they sort some shit out with home life matters, so unless anyone has an objection, I thought we could play with an audience until they decide what they're doing."

His face gained a false look of consideration.

"Problem for anyone?" he asked.

The other two Japanese men shrugged contently, more than happy to have company along for the ride. It was only the drummer that actually bothered to offer a vocal reply.

"Well as long as they stay out of the way and we can still get shit done; no, no problem at all," Xinyu replied, sniffing loudly as he leant against his tubs.

Glancing at the others impatiently, he then asked,

"So can we get on with this now?"

And with a wry smirk, Ginji turned back the juniors, winking as the hulking Senmatsu man opened the first song with a deep growl and a rumbling power chord.

o o o

"Nagisa," Shizuma whispered, her cosy detachment very recently interrupted by a dull numbness spreading throughout her pinned right leg.

"Nagisa," she repeated softly, craning against the sofa upholstery wedged into her lower back, the silver haired senior looking down toward the fourth year nestled upon her lap. She watched as the red head's dark eyelashes flicked open, her huge black pupils adjusting to the freshly revealed brightness of the lounge.

Nagisa peered up through bleary eyes, the young Etoile now waking after having also drifted off in the warmth of their embrace.

"We should get up my love," Shizuma said, "this isn't the most sensible of places to be napping together and my foot has gone to sleep."

Nagisa smiled somewhat vacantly as she drew a deep nasal breath, the Aoi-girl's consciousness slowly beginning to reorientate itself as her happy cocoon slipped away.

Shuffling out from beneath her lover as Nagisa leaned away, Shizuma grimaced as she struggled to her feet.

"That's bad, oh that's bad," she exclaimed, flinching as she tried to shift her weight tentatively back across both legs so she could stand correctly.

Nagisa watched with an increasing level of amusement as Shizuma fought with the ghostly needles shooting throughout her foot, a devious opportunity soon creeping into her mind.

Levelling a single digit in the space beside Shizuma's satin-clad shin, she glanced up through the dark shroud of her eyelashes with a sadistic grin on her lips.

"Don't you dare," Shizuma breathed, the slender senior shooing Nagisa's looming finger as the red head made to poke the throbbing appendance. Nagisa giggled as she wrestled her finger free from Shizuma's eventually successful grasp, looking up just in time to catch the burning scowl that flashed across the slender sixth year's face.

"Oh my, I'm in love with an old hag," Nagisa teased, dodging Shizuma's return poke.

Flouncing in mock contempt, the silver-haired girl grinned coyly, presenting an exaggerated pair of emerald daggers in reply.

"Not my problem fatty," she hissed, mocking Nagisa's well-renown obsession with fattening French patisserie. She bent at the waist as she poked the fourth year's tummy, poke becoming tickle, tickle becoming squeeze. Waiting until her girlfriend was red in the face from writhing to her will, Shizuma straightened up with a smile, confident her dominance had returned.

"And stay there," she finished with pride, her sweet smile victorious.

She looked around briefly, unsure of how long they'd slumbered and once again aware that they might have been spotted. While it wasn't something she'd usually bother herself with elsewhere, the downstairs lounge lay leagues beyond disrespectful and the aging Dormitory Administrator had enough on her plate without having to chide her student's antics while members of the public were visiting the dormitory office with such regularity. The runaway issue had caused enough of a commotion as it was without her senior residentials compounding matters further.

Filing the thought in the read-and-noted tray, Shizuma glanced back toward her lover, Nagisa still collapsed on the floor and glancing up cautiously in case Shizuma intended further bouts of torturous manhandling. Bemused by her lover's apprehension, Shizuma simply shook her head in amusement, ignoring the younger girl's pleading eyes.

"Not until you apologise," she muttered with an aloof air of detachment, crossing her arms as she returned her gaze elsewhere. A sly grin curled into the corner of her peach coloured lips nonetheless.

Standing there while she maintained her playful act, something else crept into the back of her mind and she paused the train of thought long enough for analysis. Losing her silly air briefly, her face fell blank once again. Where initially she'd intended to suggest finding Tamao, she now found herself contemplating something else entirely, and after a moment's deep internal submersion, a fond smile washed back across the sixth year's delicate features.

"What?" the red head asked, her voice regaining the remnants of her earlier giggling fit as she watched the senior's ponderous expression shift back from it's serious state.

Shizuma's smile had spread to her eyes, and the sixth year shook her head wordlessly.

"What!" Nagisa exclaimed, her broad grin betraying a building sense of frustrated confusion.

Shizuma slipped back to the floor, Nagisa craning to escape but stopped as Shizuma rested on one knee, reaching forward to press a single slender finger to the red head's fearful lips.

"Thank you Nagisa," she whispered. "Thank you for being able to do this for me."

She smiled again, holding her reflection in the watching auburn orbs just long enough for Nagisa to calm down and catch her true meaning. Then, with a deep breath and a pleasant sigh, the silver haired girl returned to her feet.

Nagisa tipped her head as she glanced up with soppy eyes, the red head gaining her own warm expression in return.

Offering her hand to the fourth year below, Shizuma helped her fiancée up while her gaze fell absentmindedly elsewhere again. Without glancing back, Shizuma offered a soft request as the messy looking red head smoothed her crumpled uniform out.

"Nagisa…" she began quietly, her tone one of distraction and aside,

"Would you come play piano with me for a while?"

o o o

"And my student pass will be okay for that?" Chikaru asked, the pretty Lulim senior flipping her laminated prefecture pass between the fingers of her free hand.

Standing between her bed and an ornate bedroom dresser, Chikaru considered the elaborate sea of papers sprawled across her bed linen, waiting patiently for the official on the other end of the phone to answer her remaining query. Rolling the smooth white handset into the curve between her shoulder and neck so she could work with both hands free, Chikaru placed her ID card safely to one side before turning to gather the phalanx of printed pages back into some vague semblance of order. Where possible she sorted the information by subtopic and date, rebuilding the archive as best she could before returning it to the dresser top. Once there, she shuffled the messy papers straight against the rigid wooden surface.

Satisfied that everything was present and correct, Chikaru slipped the wedge of information into a clear plastic wallet marked by a handwritten label, the fifth year curious while the gentleman in her call shared the question with a quiet female colleague located somewhere in the background. Sealing the wallet's sliding metal zipper, Chikaru did her best to listen in as she carefully returned the folder to its place within the top dresser drawer.

"Yes miss, you should be perfectly fine with that," the gentleman replied on his return, "just remember to present it at the ticket barrier."

Chikaru smiled in relief.

"Thank you so much for your troubles," the young woman offered with an elevated level of politeness, the council senior then bidding her correspondent a pleasant afternoon before returning the handset to its stand.

Straightening up with a brimming sense of excitement, Chikaru clasped her hands beneath her chin, slipping her eyelids closed as she relished the moment in hand.

Everything had all fallen into place, and in triumph the young woman allowed a happy smile to spread across her lips.

She stayed as she was for a moment, waiting for the whirlwind in her head to settle.

"So which cat got the cream here then?" came a coy voice from behind her.

Caught off guard, Chikaru's rich burgundy eyes shot open and she glanced around in a blur.

"Naoko?" she asked, sure she'd caught a flash of blonde in the wall mirror opposite.

Turning once again, she found herself ambushed by sneakily delivered embraces.

"Ki-chama!" came the reply.

Smothered by hugs and lost amongst her older sister's huge woollen jumper, Chikaru could only roll her eyes in response, the young woman abandoning a muffled reply as the words failed to breech the thick sleeves of Naoko's heavy garment.

They remained there a moment, the Minamoto daughters recovering an entire year's lost cuddles, their various endeavours during that time having failed to synchronise no matter how hard they'd tried on the contrary.

Stepping back as she loosened her happy grip, the senior Minamoto daughter found herself greeted by a bemused frown of disapproval.

"Ki-chama?" Chikaru questioned with an amused eye, "I thought we dropped those names in kinder garden?"

Naoko flashed a sardonic grin in response, chiding her darker haired sister in turn.

"And I stopped wearing bows in my hair when I was five," she said, wiggling the ends of Chikaru's signatory hair ties, "but that's not stopped you yet has it?"

Naoko teased playfully, grinning at the younger woman she held at arm's length. Despite Chikaru's extra height and the shortness of Naoko's multilayered, bottle blonde bob, the two girls were practically identical in every other respect. They shared the same brown eyes, the same slender profile and the Minamoto family's striking facial traits; from their elevated cheekbones to their perfectly rounded lips, their petite button nose to that oh so expressive brow line. Both girls were the spitting image of their mother, and either might have been confused for the other in the days before the elder had left for Kobe University. Once there she'd immediately had her hair cut short and bleached, independence and rebellion very much the theme.

The siblings remained facing each other for a short while longer until Chikaru briefly reached back to re-hug her little-big-sis, smiling contently before continuing to clean her things away.

"It's so nice to see you finally," she said pleasantly, recovering the contents of a half-emptied pencil case before zipping the brimming vessel closed, "it's been far too long this year."

Naoko nodded in reply as she curled up on the bedcover, watching her younger sister while she worked.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it back for summer break," she offered, "but with a thirty eight week lease it just seemed easier to stay and make use of the time. The pharmaceutical labs never seem to close no matter what day of the year it is; there's always someone there somewhere."

She giggled with the dirtiest of smiles as she considered the holiday's other collective exploits, most of which might be filed under the broadly descriptive term, 'non-academic.'

"Besides," she continued with exaggerated wonderment, "there's nothing more… educating, than male med students out on the town."

Chikaru's eyes sparkled with jealous curiosity, the fifth year then realising she was being played, reaching back to launch a soft black pillow at the undergrad in retaliation.

"Don't be so mean! You know that's not fair..."

Naoko embraced the expertly recovered projectile, burying her chin amongst its soft feather downs.

"Oh well…" she sighed with mock disregard, "Such is life."

She grinned back vindictively.

Chikaru rolled her eyes, resisting further comment as she moved her smaller sewing box and several half finished designs back across to her desk. Then, gathering them together from the headboard end of the bed, she set about rehanging parts of her portfolio in one of her large wall-length wardrobes, the selection of particularly prized pieces having been removed earlier for study and documentation.

"You've been busy…" Naoko remarked, noting that she recognized several of the outfits her sister was carefully stowing away. The council President simply nodded in reply, her smile one of knowing ambiguity.

"I'm always busy," she added innocently.

Taking that as a hint, Naoko opted for a return to her previous subject.

"So Yuki and I are going steady now," the university student offered, the commitment to an only recently related name prompting a stunned look from her sister.

"But what about Michiko?" the fifth year asked, certain her sibling's endless stream of emails had only mentioned the first name in passing.

"Oh she doesn't mind, she knows I like guys too," Naoko replied dismissively, "and Karin seems much more her type anyway; they're always together outside of class."

The council President paused with one hand pressed to her temple, framing her chuckling brow.

"How do any of you find time to study?" she asked with a smile, glancing out from beneath her hand as she gently shook her head, "this was all you had to talk about last time we spoke too."

Naoko's giggle reignited her pretty face.

"It's the first year silly; no one does any work in the first year."

She toyed with the pillow's corner.

"Besides, all I hear there is the creeping sound of jealousy..."

Chikaru threw a mock glare and returned to hanging clothes.

"Oh don't worry Sis, it'll be your turn soon enough," the older girl continued, watching as Chikaru checked she'd not nicked any of the garments whilst replacing them.

"You know Rain is talking rather seriously about visiting you this term?"

The Lulim girl privately rolled her eyes, dodging the subject entirely.

"Where's Mum?" she asked flatly, eying the last the outfit as she drew the wardrobe closed.

Her sister pouted in disappointment.

"She's downstairs chatting to someone from work; they called as soon as we arrived. Apparently you have runaways this year?"

Chikaru nodded her confirmation, sidelining yet another of her sister's chosen subjects, only this time out of nagging concern for the missing shorter Spican; Chikaru was struggling to force the matter from her mind as it was without relaying events all over again.

"And an engagement," the younger girl selected instead, "although I'll bet Mother didn't mention that to you in the car."

"Etoile-Hanazono-sama's?" Naoko asked, "Actually she did."

Chikaru baulked.

"She did?"

Naoko nodded in reply.

"And here's something I bet she didn't tell you either," Naoko gloated, relishing her position as most informed.

"The Principal of Miator wanted to challenge it, only to have the old bat of all people call him off."

Chikaru baulked once again, this time her face fully dropping.

"Mizue Hamasaka?" she blanched.

"Uh huh. Mother was there at the time and overheard the entire thing."

Naoko grinned, watching as her sister came to perch sideways atop the bed.

"Apparently the Sister wasn't taking no for an answer either."

Chikaru's head span in confusion, the young woman staring at the duvet cover in silence before glancing back up to her blonde haired sibling before her.

"You're telling me that the Head Administrator of Ichigo-sha faced down the Principal of Miator Girl's Academy, the oldest Catholic institute in Kyoto, over a matter of _homosexual_ engagement?"

Chikaru reeled in disbelief.

"So what else did Mother tell you about it?" she asked, craning in a hushed tone.

Noting the familiar look weaved within her sister's quickly recovered expression, Naoko let her dark eyes twinkle as she watched Chikaru's curiosity make its mark.

"Mine her yourself Sherlock," she replied dismissively, "I know you hate it second hand."

The Lulim senior chuckled in acknowledgement, their Mother never quite the impartial diplomat her role at Miator Academy might otherwise suggest. The lady of the house would be bound to disclose more of the matter over dinner, something both daughters knew full well.

"Oh don't you worry, I will," the fifth year replied, her dark eyes glinting purposefully.

"And it's not Etoile-sama anymore by the way; Shizuma didn't stand this time," Chikaru added, noting how much time had passed since her sister had left St Lulim's before attending University.

Naoko frowned in confusion.

"Eh? Mum said it was one of the Etoile?" the undergrad asked.

"It is; Shizuma's fiancée is the Etoile Cadette," the younger girl explained, "and they make the cutest of couples too."

Noting the beaming smile, Naoko shook her head in disapproval.

"You're such a voyeur Sis. When are you going to stop stalking other people's relationships and find a girlfriend of your own?"

Chikaru once again withdrew at the touchy subject, although this time attempting to leave enough of a response to dissuade her older sister from further besieging commentary.

"Why do you always presume I'll choose another girl Naoko? A sister shouldn't obsess so with her sibling's sexuality."

Naoko blurgh'ed in response,

"_Fine_ then Miss Dictionary," she berated, "have it your own way. When will you find your own _boyfriend_ instead? All you ever do is dabble in other people's business, isn't it time you struck out on your own?"

Chikaru's expression lost its humorous edge altogether, her smokescreen having failed and a genuine look of hurt flashing across her face in response,

"Unless I'm somehow mistaken," she replied guardedly, "I don't recall you risking Mother's wrath when you were still here either. You didn't start dating until after you'd left for University, so it's hardly fair of you to push the subject now. How am I supposed to hide a relationship when she's on site five days a week…?"

Chikaru sighed in annoyance as she forced her sister's hand.

"It's one thing helping other people, but the rumour mill is hardly selective in who it passes information on to…"

Naoko waved her hand flippantly, trying to argue back.

"Fine, fine, although I told you the other day that Rain had offered to meet you off campus," she replied, trying to regain her edge.

The comment only prompted further retaliation.

"And why is it the only time you introduce me to one of your friends you're trying to set me up? You're relentless Naoko; I've not even seen Rain-sama since we helped you move to Halls. Why the sudden urge to send her here now?"

Naoko begin to grin, catching the hint of underlying subtext in her sister's subtlely graduated cheeks.

"It's because she's American isn't it?" the older girl theorized, and she pried with a playfully teasing tone.

"You never did like foreign girls did you…"

Trying to hide her smirk of defeat, Chikaru screwed her nose up and batted her sister across the shoulder.

"That's enough of that already," she grumbled with a grin, her dark eyes sparkling once more, "Not another word or I really _will_ throw my rattle out of the pram."

Naoko rolled her eyes and poked her tongue in reply.

"Anyway," Chikaru breathed, realising there was a much simpler way of ratcheting the subject elsewhere, despite eying the half-open door with cautious apprehension.

"I have much more important things to worry about at the moment."

Her voice had dropped back toward muted and restricted, and the dark haired girl's knowing smile soon returned.

Taking the bait, Naoko followed her cue and asked the expected question,

"Which is…?" she prompted in curiosity.

Chikaru pressed a finger into the bed cover as she stressed her pivotal condition.

"First, you _have_ to promise not to say anything to Mother. I don't want her getting her hopes up just yet."

Naoko eyed her sister briefly, frowning as she nodded in agreement.

"Fine, although I reserve to do exactly what I want if it turns out you're up to something illegal."

She teased with further silliness, poking at the back of her sister's hand,

"Now stop with the stupid veil of secrecy and tell me what you're up to."

Chikaru leant back quickly toward the dresser, the slender fingers of the hand she used to steady herself nudging a delicate gold photo frame slightly across the dresser top as she slid the drawer open.

Retrieving the same plastic folder she'd tidied away as her sister had arrived earlier, the gleeful Lulim senior nudged the wallet across the linen covers and into her sibling's lap.

She watched quietly as the undergrad slowly removed the documentation, Naoko flicking from page to page until it dawned on her that the entire archive was one very long case study on the leading Kyoto fashion house.

"Guess who has a trial at Rokujō Couture?" Chikaru asked, watching as her sister's jaw hit the floor.

o o o

"And this bit here, this is the whammy bar," Ginji said, his fingers outlining the curved steel handle at the base of his black guitar's fret board, just behind the shiny metal pickups. He gripped it tightly with his huge muscular hand, applying the lever gradually so Hikari could see the tension on the strings change.

"That's the bit Hiroki uses to make his guitar jump pitch during his solos," he explained, and Hikari nodded in understanding.

Ginji stepped back again, tipping the guitar's neck so the shiny black faceplate faced upward, his dark eyes taking another sweep of the mechanics as he considered whether or not there was anything more to impart. It seemed there was not, and the young man glanced back toward the lockup door to see if the others had finished their break.

The heavy steel panel remained ajar, Hiroki's foot still wedged between it and the door frame as a twisting trail of cigarette smoke curled its way inside.

Deciding to give them a few minutes more, Ginji returned his attention to the blonde.

"You seem to be very aware when it comes to music and instruments little miss," the big man remarked, "Do you play something yourself?"

The tiny blonde, Hikari still perched atop the huge tin chest that Yaya had helped her onto earlier, shook her head briefly in reply.

"I play piano, but only because all the girls where I live have to. I'm not very good at it," she said.

She was sat with her tiny legs dangling either side of the chest corner, her hands in her lap, their position trapping the smooth black satin of her petite gothic dress against the metal surface as she leant forward attentively. With the tips of her mohair leggings poking out from beneath the frilly hem, she allowed her legs to sway back and forth idly, her limbs dead with the unfamiliar weight of such heavy boots dragging them toward the floor. Despite having relaxed to a much greater degree than during her initial introduction to the band, her fingers still toyed with the white ruffled edging of her underlying petticoat for comfort.

She'd spent much of this first break with the Senmatsu man, Yaya having disappeared outside for a breather and Ginji more than happy to take the youngster under his wing in the mean time. He found the little one intriguing, his childhood companion's partially disclosed infatuation with her an initial motivation for this curiosity, but as he observed the Konohana girl further, he stumbled across the subtle hint of some inner contradiction, a strange conflict within her otherwise timid nature that drove the investigation on. She made the strangest of remarks at times, seemingly indecisive and withdrawn one moment, then teeming with life and certainty the next. There was no denying Hikari's overly sheltered upbringing, yet at the back of his mind, Ginji couldn't help but think that she was at odds with herself, the self-doubting youngster perhaps fighting some deep-seated internal battle as though there were bits of her stifled and trying desperately to get out.

She was too trusting on one hand, yet far too removed from herself on the other; one messy enigma waiting to come back to the boil. And Ginji used the word back with utter certainty; there was something very raw about the haunting sombreness that took the young girl's face whenever she thought no one else was looking.

Either way, the big man mused, there must be something not quite right in her head; people from such privileged upbringings really shouldn't be so content to pass their time with a bunch of greasers at the arse-end of society. And yet here Hikari was, seemingly happy to while away the hours with the band, Hiroki in particular keeping her amused with his silly jokes and slapstick banter.

And, Ginji had to admit, the bemused Sanyian smiling to himself at Hiroki's ridiculous antics, the way her huge blue eyes lit up when she laughed was absolutely infectious.

He sighed heavily as he shed the thick shroud of internal musings.

"That's a shame really," he remarked, returning to their conversation, "perhaps piano just doesn't grab your attention the way it should?"

He gestured in suggestion,

"Maybe you should try your hand at something else?"

Glancing across his shoulder, he sought the attention of the dark haired bassist behind him, opting to confer with his more learned friend for inspiration.

"Any suggestions Take?" he asked.

The tall man looked up thoughtfully from the bottle of water clasped before him, mulling the matter over from his position perched atop Ginji's massive Marshall amp.

"Well there's not much that follows directly from piano," the pony-tailed musician offered in a sagely tone, "although you might consider simply switching to keyboard; the extra versatility could draw you in?"

His voice was jarringly deep compared to the others, the almost monotone calm of its delivery adding an immense weight to his offerings. No matter how superficial the topic of conversation, Takeru's words always ended up sounding profound.

Hikari shrugged timidly at the suggestion, the Konohana girl not entirely sure and far too shy to discuss her own abilities amongst what were obviously such extremely capable individuals.

"I don't think I'd be very good at an instrument," she murmured quietly, perking up a little as she added after,

"But it is fun watching you play."

Ginji smiled, the metal keychain that ran from his belt to the back pocket of his combats jangling as he moved, the hulk of a man loping back toward the centre amp to fetch his own bottle of water and take a quick swig.

Meaning only the best but very much on autopilot, Ginji instinctively turned back to offer the open bottle to Hikari, his last gulp still fresh in his mouth and swirling around his tongue.

Thankfully, it was as at that point that the metal door creaked open again and the remainder of the band returned, saving the Kyoto girl from the embarrassing dilemma of either accepting the vessel or working out how to turn it down.

Enthused by returning determination, Ginji swished the liquid briefly before swallowing the lug whole, watching the returning duo with an intent eye as he bent forward to replace the bottle.

"How we doing guys?" he rumbled as he straightened up, "Everyone ready to get back to it?"

His words went unanswered however, Hiroki and Xinyu mid-flow as they argued a point of contention.

"Like fuck it does," Hiroki was saying, "the bridge sounds like a school boy beating a tin can!"

Xinyu was glaring back at him, the lead guitarist trying to renegotiate the type of drum sound used for a particular part of a particular song, the darker skinned drummer then struggling with what he automatically presumed was baseless idle criticism.

"Since when did you do my job eh?" the Chinese man replied, "Since when did you have a fucking clue about what I do?"

Xinyu had his back right up, and Hiroki wasn't far off the same.

Noting that Yaya had also slipped in through the open doorway, Ginji frowned at the long look on her face before addressing the more pressing antagonism before him.

"You two still arguing over Orion?" he asked, referring to their recently debated third performance track.

Hiroki threw his arms up in reply.

"He just doesn't get it, I've told him a thousand times he needs to knock the snare off; it sounds far too washy for chords that deep."

Ginji turned to the drummer to await his inevitable reply.

"Why do I have to accept some lady boy telling me how to play my tubs?" Xinyu began, "I changed the bridge because it sounded shit weak and we all knew it needed something else. I gave it some rhythm and I've been playing it that way for a month; if it's such an 'end of the world' issue, then why didn't someone bring it up before? Why are we suddenly trying to change stuff again with less than a week to go?"

The big man shrugged as the matter washed him by. Ginji was more than used to the day to day confrontations now and somehow found himself extra tolerant today, potentially due to the extremely chilled manner in which he'd passed the recent interlude.

"Fine," he remarked calmly, "we play it both ways and vote on which suits best after."

Xinyu immediately exploded,

"Repeat it? Why the fuck would we want to do that? We've been playing that fucking song for an hour now you dumb shit!"

He threw a scowl to match the endless stream of expletives,

"Having wasted half the bloody morning waiting for you to drag your sorry ass out of bed, you now want to throw even more time down the drain debating something we already decided over a month ago? The playoff is Sunday. Sun-day. We're running out of time."

And to emphasis his point, he knocked his temple patronizingly to suggest a lack of comprehension on his band leader's part.

"Are you even awake or is your dense meatball of a brain too wrapped up in the loligirls to take anything else in?"

Xinyu paused for breath as his mind caught up with his jaw, only taking a second before launching back into a further tirade of abuse.

"Look at you; you've done nothing but space all day while lover boy here," and he motioned vaguely towards Hiroki, "has spent the rest of the time playing Romeo. Pay some fucking attention the pair of you or ditch the stupid birds, I ain't repeating myself just because you're off in dream land!"

Ginji's tolerance fell away and he sighed with a resolute tone. While the Senmatsu man had certainly taken the day at a slower pace than usual, he wasn't about to accept such subversion simply because an individual performer refused to consider altering his play style because it went against his own personal tastes to do so. The band worked as a team, and while Xinyu often had a point when he ranted this way, this time he'd simply pushed matters too far. And going on to blame the presence of the girls was little more than a cheap attempt at dodging the subject itself, something which would no doubt make the girls thoroughly uncomfortable.

Indeed, Hikari's expression was already crestfallen, the youngster dismayed by the possibility that their presence might be in some way to blame for the band's emerging difficulties. She'd certainly not wanted to get in the way no matter how much she was enjoying herself.

Ginji was midway across the centre area with the intent of squaring off when a low voice broke the silence around them.

"We were going out anyway," came Yaya's words.

Everyone turned to the teenager, the dark haired girl calling from her retained position by the lockup door.

She reached her hand out, beckoning for Hikari to join her.

"Seriously, it's fine," she said, ignoring the plethora of stares, "it's late afternoon now and I've been waiting till it was quieter out anyway," she explained, gesturing once again when Hikari failed to approach.

"I'd like take Hikari for a walk and show her some of the places we used to hang out. That should give you lot plenty of time to work this through without having the pair of us in the way," she continued.

There was something worryingly false about her agreeability, Ginji thought at first, and her body language oozed noncommittal in every possible way. She wasn't backing down however, and once again gestured for Hikari's hand.

Ginji was about to protest the matter, his huge arm reaching forward to stop the tiny blonde before she lowered herself from her perch, when finally the big man caught the subtext layered in Yaya's odd tone. He rocked his stubbled jaw backward in sudden understanding.

"Ah," he muttered, scratching at his chin, "well I guess that sorta makes sense yeah," he declared, his tone equally obscure.

Nodding to the others in a self-righteous display of justification, Xinyu raised his arms as though it all made perfect sense, the drummer unwittingly unaware of Ginji and Yaya's earlier discussion that morning.

Squeezing the little one's arm in a display of solidarity as Hikari slipped past him, Ginji shot her a quick smile before returning his attention to the mouthy dissenter prancing about nearby, his huge chest rising with a long, deep breath and his nostrils flaring to signal his continued displeasure with Xinyu's disruptive behaviour.

Having made his point, Ginji turned back toward the doorway.

"You gonna come back here?" Ginji asked, watching as Hikari trotted across to take the taller girl's arm, the little blonde curling herself against Yaya's leather-clad flank.

"I can give you the keys to the flat if you want?" he offered.

Yaya shook her head.

"No, no need," she muttered with an uncomfortable undertone, "I doubt we'll be gone that long. Just long enough to stretch our legs," she finished tellingly.

o o o

"Smells good Suzumi-san."

Tamao jumped with a start, looking up from the wok she was tending in surprise.

"Rokujo-sama, I hadn't noticed you there," she said, her heart thumping as she recovered herself.

Miyuki was hovering by the kitchen door, her hand resting against the door frame. Tamao had no idea how long she'd been there.

"Your mind certainly seemed to be somewhere else, yes," Miyuki remarked with a bemused smile, the young woman stepping forward into the kitchen, her uniform rustling with the motion. She seemed oddly defused after her earlier display of dominance in the downstairs lounge below them, and the comment was delivered with an underlying hint of weariness.

"I've always loved listening to her play," the sixth year said as she shrewdly bent the conversation toward the young Etoile's place of diversion, Miyuki brushing her dark hair back to cock an ear to the piano duet floating through the floorboards.

"Nagisa does well to keep up," she added.

Tamao smiled distractedly, returning her attentions to the stove and shuffling the steel pan on the hob as she did.

"She used to practice endlessly; I got the impression she trying to make sure she wouldn't disappoint Shizuma when they next played together," the fourth year explained with fond regard.

"She was always doing little things like that before the election."

Miyuki's face shifted with a wry edge.

"Shizuma has that effect yes…"

Tamao stirred at the sentiment, looking up into the sixth year's sad eyes.

"You must be tired Rokujo-sama, I was surprised to see you up and about so soon after the Ball," she said.

Miyuki smiled, the pretty senior drawing her long black mane around the back of her neck and down one shoulder, her childhood habit of playing with the soft fibres somehow having returned since she'd had her extensions put in. Even after all this time, the act was oddly reassuring.

"It seems Shion has left me little choice," she said, rolling the clump of onyx tips around and around her index finger, "I'm sorry for the effect this matter will have on your break."

Tamao shrugged dismissively as she shuffled the wok again, pushing the food around with her long bamboo saibashi.

"It's no bother, I'm sure we'll be home for New Year's."

Miyuki accepted the happy optimisation without comment, watching a while before nodding again at the fiery wok.

"You seem quite the expert Suzumi-san. The staff must have loved this holiday so far; they've yet to cook for us."

Tamao dipped her eyes in acceptance, and after a quick thought, she glanced back at the older girl as she offered quietly,

"You're welcome to join us Miyuki."

The sixth year continued to watch the sizzling ingredients a moment longer before stirring just enough to relay her reply. She slipped a pace away from the work surface unit in subconscious retreat.

"Thank you but no, I'm not sure I could face the company just yet," she replied, and she frowned slightly as she continued.

"I didn't stop to thank you earlier Suzumi-san. That was wrong of me."

Tamao looked up in surprise.

"Don't be silly Rokujo-sama," she said, unsure how Miyuki could've have slid such a remark into the fire and brimstone of her earlier performance anyway. But as Tamao tumbled the concept internally, the council President dismissed her modesty in a much more direct manner.

"I'm sure the last thing you'd had planned for Ball night was babysitting your emotional wreck of a council President. I should have thanked you properly at the time."

Tamao returned her eyes to the stove as the Rokujo girl continued.

"I meant what I said the other night Suzumi-san. I don't want to see you making the same stupid mistakes I did. You're better than that."

The Etoile Aînée nodded quietly, her heart becoming heavy all of a sudden.

Realising the impact of her words, Miyuki stopped herself from continuing any further, the sixth year biting her lip momentarily while the sizzle and pop of the wok filled the gap.

"I seem to have a knack for saying the wrong thing these days don't I?" Miyuki sighed wryly, "That's something I really should address."

She turned to leave, Tamao only looking up and realising the sixth year was going once Miyuki's back was turned and it was too late to convey that departure was unnecessary. But as the council President reached the open doorway, Miyuki paused briefly with her hand once again resting upon the carefully turned wooden framework. Glancing back across her shoulder, the council President added in a soft voice,

"I'm sorry if my actions this term caused you pain Tamao; I never meant for them to. I'd just failed to realise that it was time to let go. I can only hope you come to your own senses much sooner than I did."

And at that she disappeared, the young Etoile left staring at the now empty doorway. Churning the term's events briefly while she considered the tiny silver locket dangling from her wrist, Tamao opted to set such matters to one side, the fourth year content to let her mind to slip back into the soft weave of Sonata D Minor, the pleasantly distracting music floating up from the Dormitory lounge beneath her.

o o o

"And behind that," Yaya said, craning her shoulder so she could highlight a rusting cylindrical oil tank at the very edge of their view, "was where I had my first kiss."

Hikari followed the taller girl's direction, having to lean across her roommate's jacket-sheltered thighs to see past the veil of long, dark hair hanging in her way.

She stared boggle-eyed at the aging tanker, the large steel drum located amongst a row of dilapidated wooden sheds at the back of the playground the two girls were overlooking, the young Astreans perched atop a low flat roof opposite Yaya's final Sanyian junior school.

Amongst the drab scenery of the third year's early childhood, the Okimoto girl was busy relaying bits of her past.

"It was with Yoshiro Saitō," she said, an obvious tinge of disgust to her tone, "a short, smelly boy from the year below me who I kinda liked anyway because he put gel in his hair and had his own telephone line at home."

She shrugged with the admission, certain the Konohana girl could have no idea how such seemingly trivial matters in her world might have had such a pull in this one. Pausing as Hikari sat back from her place straining across Yaya's legs, the dark haired third year waited before embarking on the more embarrassing parts of the tale.

"Anyway, it wasn't my idea, it was his, and he badgered me for days and days before I finally gave in and agreed. He'd leave one note in my desk each morning and another in my locker before we went home. When I eventually agreed to let him do it, it was only because I'd made him promise he loved me more than his tamigotchi. I even made him starve it for two days beforehand just to prove he wasn't lying."

When Hikari raised a perplexed eyebrow in response, Yaya couldn't choose which to laugh at first; the expression or her own level of stupidity.

"Genius huh?" she agreed with a sour roll of her eyes, "I was certain he meant it too."

She smiled wryly and continued on with her tale,

"So when it eventually happened… hmm, it was in the final year before I left," she said, pausing mid sentence to re-orientate her timing, "which I guess must have made me eight still."

She sighed as she relived more of the returning history.

"Anyway, the whole thing wouldn't have been anywhere near as bad if he hadn't told all his friends the next day that I'd given him stinky finger too. See, he forgot to feed the tamigotchi after we kissed because he spent the whole day writing me this huge long love letter to say thank you, only to find the stupid thing had died when he got it out of his pocket on the way home. He hated me so much for that, he made sure I'd never live it down."

She shook her head with a sigh as she watched Hikari struggle with the joys of mixed sex schooling.

"They called me so many names after that. Sushi-fanny, sea-weed fanny, sea-weed Okimoto. It was just one thing after for months until I left."

Yaya's face took a wistful tone as her eyes glazed over in thought.

"It was times like that when I really missed her. I'd lie there in bed and when the names were all I could hear when I closed my eyes, I used to imagine she was there, holding my hand and sitting on the edge of my bed."

Hikari looked back toward her roommate, the youngster only having learned of Okimoto senior's demise in the short time since they'd left the band behind in the lockup. Her softly rounded cheeks still carried the dried stains from her first bout of tears.

"Yaya-chan…" she muttered, the same hollow feeling eating at her chest once again. She leant across to curl around the taller girl's arm.

With a sad smile, Yaya looked down at the blonde beside her.

"It wasn't that long after the Yoshiro thing that they came to take me away really. I went home after having had supper at Ginji's one evening and there they all were, sat with my old man in the middle of the living room."

Her expression withdrew as she pictured the suited men standing either side of the food-stained sofa, her father staring blankly at the empty bottles scattered across the floor while the fat woman with the patronizing tone had informed Yaya of her fate, telling her how removing her from this awful squalor was what was best for her, and how they were going to take much better care of her in future.

It was only in retrospect now that she realised her father's presence and his muted response might have been an act of enforced shaming, not that it had mattered much beyond his next bottle of sake she presumed.

Sighing heavily, she waited for the moment and the building wave of emotion to pass, Yaya and Hikari huddled together quietly amongst the increasingly cold air, overlooking the stark world that was Tokyo's largest slum.

After a long period of silence, Hikari's quiet voice crept out from beneath her messy blonde fringe.

"Yaya-chan," she whispered timidly, "what's it like being without a Mummy?"

From anyone else, Yaya would have presumed the words simply thoughtless or insensitive, but from Hikari, she knew the question only came in an attempt to understand, her roommate undoubtedly struggling with everything that Yaya had presented her with.

Hikari knew now of the death of her roommate's mother, of Yaya's removal into state care and her later adoption by the Nantos. She'd also heard a long but broken account of the transition between Sanya and Kyoto, and of some of the people Yaya had left behind on the way.

"I don't really think about it anymore Hikari," she replied, trying to answer the question constructively, her tone as ponderous as it was subdued and sad.

"It's been so long now, I don't really remember much about how I felt then to know how I feel about it now," she explained, not entirely sure she was making much sense.

For clarity's sake, she offered,

"She was there one day. And then she was gone. I knew it was coming; they'd told me that when she was admitted to hospital and they said they couldn't find a donor. But I guess it's like folding paper cranes each year; you don't really take it in when they first tell you why."

Hikari looked up with fresh tears in her eyes.

"Yaya-chan…" she mumbled, sniffling as she reached a hand for her roommate's face.

Yaya turned the hand away with a gentle but appreciative gesture, pressing it into a ball in the centre of Hikari's chest.

"Don't be sad for me Hikari," she said with a sombre tone, "there were girls in Osaka that had been through much worse," and she nodded with a gathered sense of conviction.

"I had Ginji to look after me before I left, and he never once let me go without, no matter what he had to do to make sure I was okay."

She smiled at the memory of the cocky young lad who used to scale the walls of the neighbour's yard, just to prove how dexterous he was to the young girl waiting below. Without that sense of companionship, without the young boy who became a man and surrogate father in the absence of their devastated other, Yaya wouldn't have lasted a day.

"He's been wonderful. Even after everything and all the things he went through, he still puts up with me when I need him," she muttered in awe.

It was then that Hikari sat up; her telling blue eyes preceding the awkward question that Yaya had suspected would eventually arise.

"Who is Ginji-san Yaya-chan?" she asked, her brow furrowed in confusion, "Okimoto-sama didn't keep staff, and Ginji-san isn't old enough to be your uncle… is he a friend of the family?"

Yaya paused for a moment, choosing her words carefully when she finally began her reply.

"It's probably better," she started, only to stop and restart almost immediately,

"It's probably easier if you don't know who Ginji really is, for everyone's sake Hikari. If the police do find us, they'll want to ask us lots of questions and its better they don't get all the answered."

Hikari's frown only deepened, not understanding her roommate's meaning at all.

"The last people Ginji needs to see right now is the police," the dark haired girl reaffirmed.

Hikari tumbled the matter over in her head, trying to understand the reasoning behind Yaya's assertion.

"Is it because of the things he has at the lockup?" the little blonde asked, Yaya continuingly vague when she offered her reply.

"No, not really…" she muttered, glancing off across the gradually darkening skyline.

"Then is it-" the Konohana girl began.

Yaya simply cut her off.

"Hikari, it's better if you just forget the name Ginji if the police become involved. We'll just tell them that we stayed with some guys we met in the park or at the station. They don't need to know anything more than that."

Uncomfortable with the idea of lying, Hikari's mind tumbled various potential scenarios, her broad imagination soon generating many very horrid possibilities, all of which terrified her thoroughly.

Peering up meekly from beside her roommate's shoulder, the tiny third year asked in a small voice,

"Has he done something really bad?" she whispered.

Increasingly tired of the fishing, Yaya sighed and stated bluntly,

"Only if you wanna look at it that way," she said, and huffed again at the thought of having to compromise such a long held vow of secrecy.

"Look, Ginji's done some things in the past that would really get him in trouble if the police found out who he is. But he did them for a good reason, and I doubt he's done anything like that since."

She tried to look reassuring,

"You don't need to be scared of him Hikari, isn't that obvious from the way he looks after people? From the way he's looking after us now?"

Hikari remained unconvinced.

"Did he hurt someone?" she asked, the possibility all too believable given how scary she'd found the man initially.

At that Yaya stopped, the intense child turning to face her friend properly, Yaya scouring Hikari's timid face until she'd fully resolved herself to her next words.

"If you really have to know; yes, he hurt someone. And he hurt them badly. And if he needed to do it again, I'm sure he wouldn't think twice about it. But he did what he did because no one else wanted to stop the person he hurt from hurting other people. And if he hadn't done what he did…"

But she stumbled over her words, soon realising how clearly she was implying matters and struggling as much with what she was about to reveal as she was with the still harrowing memory of it.

With one glaring exception, all men were complete and utter bastards.

"Hikari please…" she whispered, a mascara-laden tear rolling down her cheek, "Ginji's a good man. He just needs a break and a fresh start," she pleaded.

With the vaguest understanding of Yaya's prematurely aborted rant now finally dawning upon her, Hikari slowly nodded as she grappled with the beginnings of comprehension, as fearful now of what Yaya might be suggesting as she had been of the potentially unhinged stranger she'd initially thought she'd found herself lodging with.

"Ginji-san really loves Yaya-chan doesn't he?" she asked quietly.

Shivering as the increasingly cold wind bit between the folds of her overcoat, Yaya nodded vacantly.

"Yes, he does…" she muttered.

Parsing her lips with a somehow resigned expression, Hikari then pushed her line of questioning one step further.

"Does Yaya-chan love Ginji-san too?" she asked; her voice even smaller and meeker than it had been before.

At first Yaya's mind simply echoed the words, something about their delivery nagging at her and doing so with an increasing level of persistence. It was only when her mind articulated the word 'concern' that the inconceivable finally hit her; Hikari had misinterpreted the obvious affection passing between the two reunited Sanyians as something no one who knew their full history could ever possibly have.

Of course, Yaya thought to herself, how else would this look without having lived their past lives with them?

She sighed, turning back to the pretty blue eyes waiting for her response.

Tear-framed from their earlier release of sympathy, with those striking blue irises ringed by a retained tinge of red, Hikari's expression was once again that of the wild mess who'd descended into their shared Dormitory in a soaked tracksuit and trainers the night before last.

Preparing her response with the same level of care that she'd used throughout almost all of this long and difficult afternoon, Yaya reached her for roommate's chilled hands as she spoke.

"Not in the same way she loves Hikari-chan," the young woman finally replied.

Hikari gazed back, her expression one of emotional saturation, too much being processed by her overloaded and overwhelmed mind for this all to make sense at once.

Without realising it, Yaya's words had unwittingly loosed the dam all over again.

Thoughts of Amane returned, thoughts of that horrid Kenjo woman standing over them in the Dormitory fire escape, thoughts of Yaya's pained and haunting expression as Hikari had pushed her away in their Dormitory, countless evenings of crestfallen smiles as Hikari had lost herself in self-absorbed daydreams of Spica's ever successful equestrian athlete, leaving Yaya skirting an absentee shell whose faraway expression had little to do with her…

One confusing scene after another.

The Cathedral. That look in Yaya's eyes…

She shook her head in bewilderment.

"Yaya-chan…" the little one mumbled, Hikari once again unsure of herself or what she thought she was doing.

She squeezed her lips together in doubt, burying her head in best friend's shoulder, the same best friend she knew loved and wanted her as something much more.

"Yaya-chan shouldn't say such things," she mumbled almost inaudibly.

And as Yaya sat there quietly, watching soft eyelashes flickering with indecision beneath the blonde fringe flowing across her right shoulder, watching as Hikari's chest rose and fell with each nervous breath, she felt the rising air of anxiety build within the young woman leant against her.

Knowing none of this was any simpler now than it had been before that horrid day at the Cathedral, or before Yaya had tried relaying her feelings that awful night in their Dormitory, the Okimoto girl felt the dull pang of inevitability slowly chew at her gut.

Whether she wanted the answers or not, now was unavoidably the time for the telling question Yaya had brought them here to ask.

She reached a delicate finger toward Hikari's quivering chin, tipping the pretty third year's head back so she could see the youngster's expression clearly for herself.

Pausing for a moment as she fought with expectation, with dreadful consequence and the returning memory of past rejection, Yaya finally forced the words from her mouth.

"Hikari," she began, her low tone riddled with the same mixed emotion she could see mirrored in the eyes staring back,

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Why'd you really come back to Astrea?"

And having finally processed the sentence, Hikari simply froze.

o o o

"Well you hardly could've gone there expecting it to be warm could you?" Momomi remarked sarcastically, the brunette's well manicured fingers weaving the telephone chord over and over, around and around in the air.

She was lying on her back across the middle of her bed, her long slender legs curving up the wall with her rich, signatory brown locks splayed out and hanging loosely over the mattress edge into the space above the soft, deeply piled bedroom carpet below.

Wearing a loose fitting beige t-shirt and tight khakis shorts, she considered her smooth bare thighs with a critical eye, the fifth year checking carefully for unsightly blemishes and flaws.

Less than unsurprisingly of course, she couldn't find a single one to speak of.

Spacing out when her mocha coloured eyes reached the pastel cotton socks that were busy keeping her feet warm and lost very much in the proceedings of the long distance telephone call she was making, the Spican senior hardly noticed as the housemaid knocked briefly before scurrying across the centre of the room, glancing across apprehensively before leaving the fifth year her early-evening coco atop the wide mahogany writing desk that lay situated at the other end of the chamber.

Waving vaguely at the edgy Taiwanese servant, she continued her conversation with ambivalent nonchalance.

"And what exactly is that supposed mean?" she sighed, stretching the chord back and forth in wide side to side motions while she awaited the forthcoming reply.

"Oh you're simply no fun anymore," she exclaimed with a sudden giggle, her playful tone suggesting there was much more to her opening reprimands than had been immediately obvious.

Letting the wire go with a ping, she stretched her free hand out lazily into the void beside the bed, her back half arching but unable to do so fully because of her current and awkward posture.

She shuffled about restlessly in an attempt at making herself more comfortable.

"Well, it's about time anyway," she said in an assertive voice, her tone then dropping further toward dismissive and stale.

"Things are hardly in any state to rejoice over."

Taking a deep breath, she paused briefly before cutting in over the other respondent's turn to speak.

"Oh stop it. She's turned into the spineless wonder, chasing around after Amane no differently to the rest of them. I don't know who's worse, her or Shion," she sighed, adding with a less than enthusiastic undertone,

"And we can all guess who that pointless individual will be nominating when it comes to the matter of choosing her successor."

Momomi sighed again, pushing herself up onto her elbow, her legs slipping down the embossed satin wallpaper and curling across the bed covers as she righted onto one side.

"Well you were right, are you happy now?" she snapped.

"I should have listened to you before you left, and yes, I'm sure your sister will find this all absolutely hysterical. Now how about you come back so we can fix all this? I'm sick and tired of being embarrassed and I can hardly contest the instatement without a partner can I?"

There was another long pause, and this time the Kiyashiki-girl seemed to be concentrating intently.

She rolled over onto her tummy, her feet hanging in the air above her rounded posterior.

"And your flight gets in when?" she asked, straining for the appointment book she'd left lying on her bedside table.

"Uh huh," she muttered, grasping the tome from its resting place, scribbling something in pencil against a date a few days shy of New Years Eve.

"And they've confirmed you can start straight away? They're not making you wait for the end of the academic year?" she asked.

Finally alight with triumph, the young woman beamed at the reply.

"You're a life saver Makoto," she grinned, "I just hope this whole mess proves what a waste of time your violin obsession turned out to be. I expect you back on form the minute you re-enter the gates, and I don't care how cold Russia was."

There was another pause, and this time she laughed heartily, her eyes flashing with mischief as she finally let herself go.

"And since when did I have a problem with that?" she asked, adding with a tellingly flirtatious undertone,

"After all, I'm a free woman now, remember?"

* * *

**Author's note [Spoilers, please read the chapter first]**

Due to the large number of extrapolations, OCs and continuity merging featured in this chapter, I felt it prudent to offer various material references as a form of explanation.

1. Rika Ishikawa, (石川 梨華) also known as Charmy-chan is an iconic female vocalist and actress. She currently serves as part of Hangry & Angry, a goth-rock band which incorporates clothing from a Harajuku fashion line of the same name. Yaya's comment is in reference to the similarity of Hikari's appearance in her loaned outfit to that of Rika's performance identity, Angry.  
2. Ginji Senmatsu is an original character. His appearance and characterization however is based heavily on a mix of Gackt Kamui, (神威 楽斗) the popular Japanese singer/song writer and actor, and Ginji Matsuzaki, (松崎銀次) a fictional character from Rei Hiroe's manga and anime series, Black Lagoon, to which Ginji's choice of alias pays hommage.  
3. Hikari's infered wealth and lifestyle may seem comically exaggerated initially, but please remember the tier of society we're told we're dealing with here. Both Shizuma, (anime) and Amane, (manga/novel) have access to family holiday homes that they may visit on a whim. The Hanazono family keeps multiple drivers whom ferry Shizuma about, again, at a whim, and things even escalate to the point where not only does Spica Institute maintain it's own helicopter (light novel, volume three,) but the Suzumi family does too (light novel, volume three.) Whilst I don't necessarily subscribe to the silliness in the third novel, this does give us a baseline for our setting.  
4. Astrea's location in Kyoto is an extrapolation based on a brief but telling reference from the anime's 19th episode, during which Miyuki refers to the Hanazono heritage lying in allegiance with Toyotomi Hideyoshi, (豊臣 秀吉), a fedual lord who ruled Japan during the 1500's. During this time he operated from a seat of power in Momoyama Castle, Kyoto, which was considered capital of the Imperial Empire and in part gives rise to the period's name, the Azuchi-Momoyama period. (安土桃山時代) The Hanazono link is made when Miyuki replies to Shizuma's jibe about the quality of her tea by saying;

"You talk big for a Hanazono, following in the footsteps of Momoyama."

The extrapolation to Astrea's location in Kyoto prefecture then results from the fact that few Japanese students attend schools outside of their residential prefecture. We can go further by considering the geological scenery and the coastal proximity seen in both visual release mediums, which then suggest Astrea Hill, (and the Hanazono Summer house,) lie somewhere to the northern end of the region, probably near one of the various bay towns such as Miyazu or Maizuru. This is because there are no other coastal stretches or large bodies of water in Kyoto.  
5. Kawanishi lies in the North of Osaka prefecture, near the border with central Kyoto.  
6. The honorific –ue is a very old, traditional form of speech, usually reserved for one's parents or partners, and should be considered almost glorifying in sentiment, sitting far above –sama or –senpai.  
7. Hiroki Itō, Takeru Watanabe and Xinyu Wáng are all OCs of my conception. They loosely resemble members of the Swedish band Pain, for whom I have no end of appreciation.  
8. Naoko Minamoto appears curtsey of Suzume CA, who originally conceptualised the character in the works, Red Bows in Her Hair and Hand Me Downs. She is realised differently here, but her inclusion should be considered as a nod of appreciation to my fellow author.  
9. Chikaru's mother, Minamoto-sama Senior, is the Principal of Miator School. This is a novel continuity reference from the third, currently untranslated volume. Since I felt Principal was a little over the top for the tone of my work, we shall consider her simply a senior staff member of the establishment in this continuity.  
10. The American character Rain is an OC of my conceptual ownership. She will be revealed in more detail later as is made obvious by the comments in this chapter and in the mid-season interlude 'An Unexpected Return,' however you should note that her name is sourced in reference to a famous fanfiction author whose work was widely distributed in the late 1990's. (Bite me Rain :p)  
11. The Dormitory administrator's full name is Sister Mizue Hamasaka. (シスター・浜坂瑞枝)  
12. Ichigosha (いちご舎) is the manga/novel continuity name for the Dormitories and means literally, Strawberry House.  
13. Saibashi (菜箸) are Japanese kitchen chopsticks.  
14. Yaya's abuse at the hands of her father, be it inferred as sexual, aggressive or simply neglective is another third light novel reference. It is revealed during a mental monologue from Shizuma, along with the anime continuity's reference to Miyuki being in an arranged marriage.  
15. Hikari does indeed run away from the school in the manga and novel continuities, (manga volume two, novel volume two,) but goes with Amane in that instance, the sequence occurring immediately after the girls are disqualified from the Etoile-sen for breaking the rules of the second round. However, due to the lack of sexual exploration with Yaya on Hikari's part in the anime, (Hikari has two sexual encounters with Yaya in the manga and novels, one forced and one consensual,) and the generally less mature realisation of her character throughout, I felt it as important to comment on the inappropriate fan service featured in episode 25, (the scene in the stables,) as it was to adhere to canon. Eventually I came to the decision that showcasing the fan service matter should take greater precedence. Given Hikari's shy, very obviously bashful characterization up until that scene, I felt very strongly that the directorial team had pushed something into the story for the sake of conforming to the target audience's demographics rather than for the benefit of either character's development. Hikari at that point, I feel, was in no way mature enough to conduct a sexual encounter with her idol with the ease that was suggested by the scene we eventually saw. Both the nudity, and the sudden shift in her self-confidence, seemed implausible. This led to the story arc that culminated in Hikari's departure in chapter six, making it no longer viable for her to continue her escape with Amane at a later date, at least within the timeframe the runaway event should occur. Yaya then became the most appropriate choice as a replacement, and given her inferred style of upbringing, the Tokyo arc was born.  
Please note that I have never had anything against the Amane and Hikari pairing in any of the series manifestations in principle, and that the events I presented in season one are merely commentary on the broken characterization caused by the directorial team's choice. Whereas both the manga and the novels conduct the Spican pairing in a sensible manner, the anime unfortunately did not. This is what you get when you wedge fan service and laser-targeted amnesia into otherwise well-constructed stories for the sake of commercial viability…  
You should also in no way infer that their relationship has ended permanently. Matters so far are simply a result of realistic consequence.  
16. Makoto Kusanagi is also a manga/novel continuity character. She features from the second light novel and second manga volume onwards. I won't however, be running her in the next Etoile election alongside Kagome as Kimino-sama did for obvious reasons ;) However, please note the continued adherence to continuity; Kagome runs for the Etoile in the third book alongside Makoto without Percival at her side after having been bullied into leaving him behind by Makoto. The interaction with Chiyo in the first season therefore, was my way of adhering to the removal of the bear without having to introduce Makoto ahead of schedule.


End file.
